The Undying Mortal
by nutsofthechest
Summary: (Rewrite is up and is called Mortality the Immortal watcher) What if Percy wasn't the child of the gods but instead a normal human? But not just any human the first human. Molded from clay by Prometheus and given life by the breath of Athena Percy was born his soulmate. But all creations are not without faults, follow Percy on his trip through time.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**A/N: Hey guys this is nutsofthechest here with just an idea for a later story okay. This is just a quick chapter so that I have it on the board okay. Don't worry I will finish my other stories and you don't have to worry okay, this is just so I have the idea out of my head and I don't have to worry about losing it and forgetting about it.**

How did humans originate? This question has no simple answer, some say evolution from a single gene that created all humans and other animals. Some say that it was god that created us on this wondrous planet to live out our lives. Some even believe that aliens put us here millions of years ago for a simple experiment that they forgot about. Or even that this world around us is one elaborate dream that we are living right now and everything around us is a world we created with our own consciousness.

But too few who actually know of the true origin of humans, these few are the gods of Olympus and the titans who were defeated by their children. Their creator was Prometheus the titan god of forethought, but with his creation he became the creator of humans. Prometheus was given the task of creating man by the gods, so from the mud he would shape man. With the help of Athena she would breathe life into his creation.

Many gods argue it is Athena who created man but giving them life, but many agree that it was Prometheus who was in fact that the one that created the body of man thus making man. This argument is long since been extinguished over year after it happened though. But in the process of man Prometheus assigned Epimetheus the task of giving the creatures of earth their various qualities, such as swiftness, cunning, strength, fur, and wings.

Unfortunately when he was done no qualities were left of man so he decided to make man stand upright as the gods did and give them fire. In true Prometheus love his creation more than the Olympians. He cared for them so much he tricked the great Zeus when he demanded the humans give offerings to the gods. He did so by wrapping bones in juicy fat and putting meat under a hide and had the ruler of Olympus choose which one the humans would sacrifice to them.

Since he had given his word Zeus had to accept that as his share for future sacrifices. But this made Zeus furious and in his fury he took fire away from man leaving them to the darkness. Prometheus being the caring creator for his creations he went to the sun and lit a new torch and brought it back to the humans to have. Zeus was infuriated at Prometheus already for a few things but by this act he punished Prometheus by forcing him to have his liver eaten by a large eagle every day for the rest of eternity.

But that is not the part of the story we are focusing on, no we are focusing on Prometheus's first time creating humans. Unlike many believe the humans were not what you would think, no these humans were powerful and strong. Standing over 10 feet tall and having two sets of all limbs and body parts. Two beings in the same body forever to be one being was his intention. But each creation is not without its faults that lead to the true product, which is where we will begin out story.

**NOW:**

**TIME: 5000 B.C.**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"Beautiful isn't it?" Said Prometheus as he looked over his clay mold of a two headed, four armed, and four legged 10 foot creation.

"I wouldn't say beautiful but it is indeed impressive." Athena said as she observed his work, she was given the task by Zeus to make sure the titan wasn't trying anything that would threaten his reign.

"Bah you gods and your definition of beautiful, you have to look past the exterior and into what really created it. It may not be as beautiful as Aphrodite or any goddess but that isn't what I was referring to." He said as his plain grey eyes starred into her stormy grey ones.

"I can see what you mean, though why does it have to be so big?" She asked as she sketched down the creation.

"I thought I might make man tall like the gods." He said as he worked on one of the arms still as she stopped for a moment.

"Father will not like that." She commented as Prometheus mane a lonely smile.

"I know but it is my creation I can do what I want as did Chaos when she created the universe, this is my time to play creator so let me have my moment." He said as he finished on the large arm as she sighed.

"He is not going to like this." She said as she close her note book and started to walk around the room she had never laid eyes on before. She had to admit it looked like a hospital/garden with the tables and giant piles of soil. But as she did she noticed another table with a blanket covering it. She just walked forward and starred at the large table before Prometheus spoke up.

"Wait don't uncover that-." But he was cut off by the ever curious Athena flinging off the blanket as she laid eyes on a very interesting sight. There lay two bodies, each made of the finest clay she had ever laid her eyes on. Their features were perfect unlike the large one, but the thing was instead of a two headed body each of them had one head and only one set of legs and arms. All she could do was be amazed at the perfection of the clay figures.

"Please these are failures." Prometheus said rushing over and trying to cover them up but Athena stopped him.

"Why are their failures?" She asked him as she looked over the clay figures, one was obviously a female standing at maybe 5 foot 11 and the other a male standing at 6 foot 5.

"They were just something I put together in my spare time, but look at them they are imperfect." He said as he looked over the two clay figures.

"I see nothing wrong with them, in fact like the detail you put into these. It is like looking at a real god or goddess." She said running her hand over the female clay hair as she observed the two figures.

"It is what you can't see that is wrong, I made the fatal mistake of using my magic to try and combine these two bodies. I meant to morph them into a larger body such as my other one over there but instead I made the mistake much greater than not morphing them. I accidently fused their strings of fate making them a whole being but in two different bodies. Basically it's like the big one over there, they have one life string but instead of one body they have two." He said as she looked surprised.

"I can see how that is a problem, but I have never heard of such a thing before." She said as he sighed.

"It was old titan magic meant for weddings and such ceremonies. I thought it might work on morphing them together but instead it just fused their strings of fate. I am afraid for them to come to life because of that reason. I know they will be two different beings but I am afraid what will happen if one of them perishes." He said as this intrigued the wisdom goddess.

"What happens if one dies?" She asked as he shrugged.

"From rumors I have heard that the two will die at the same time as their life sting is cut. But I have also heard that one can live if the other dies if they wish to stay in this world. It is not very explored on what can happen but I do know it is dangerous." He said as she smiled.

"Well how about we test it now, let's give life to these two and wait until one dies and see what happens. I will breathe life into them and give them minimal knowledge on how to live in the world bellow. After words I will transport them to the surface and give them a place to live for their time being. I will not tell father about these two I promise on my name, I simply want to know what this magic effects have." She said holding out her hand as he looked skeptically at her.

"Fine I agree with you as long as I get to name them." He said shaking her hand as she looked surprised.

"You want to name them?" She asked as if it were a slight joke.

"Of course I will what kind of creator would I be if I didn't name my creations?" He asked as she slowly nodded.

"So what have you decided to name them?" She asked him as he looked at the two beautiful clay creations.

"How about as a species we call them human beings." He said as she looked impressed at the same.

"It is simple but I like it, but what about their own names?" She asked as he seemed to think harder.

"How about Perseus and Irene." He said as Athena laughed lightly.

"You know those names translate to destruction and peace right?" She asked as he nodded.

"They will balance each other out." He said as she simply nodded.

"Fair enough, so why don't you go present your other creation to Zeus while I take care of these two humans." She said as he smiled and nodded.

"It would be a pleasure granddaughter." He said as she grew a slightly angry face.

"Whatever." She said as he disappeared in a flash with his much larger creation. All she could do was looked down at his much smaller ones, still she wondered why Prometheus would call these two a failure. She had a feeling it was something more than just simply just their string of fate fusing was what he meant but they were flaws. Something that would be his first and last mistake Prometheus ever made of this kind.

"I will have to ask him later." She said as she flashed out with the two smaller creations.

**LINEBREAK:**

In a large forest by where the city of Athens would soon grow to be there was a flash. From the flash appeared Athena the goddess of wisdom. For some reason she always loved this area, for one it was strategically perfect in its own way. But aside for that it was just a simply beautiful forest that seemed to calm the goddess's mind. But as the flash darkened revealing the darkness of the night only lit by Selene as she dragged her chariot across the sky.

"This will do." She said as she walked forward as the clay bodies floated in silence behind her. But as she walked in the clearing that was in front of her she couldn't help but admire how perfect a little place this would be. The clearing was about a 100 meters squared that was completely free of trees. But running through the middle of the clearing was a semi large stream that was large enough that Athena saw fish swimming through it.

"This is perfect." She said as she moved towards the center of the clearing as she set the two down as she smiled.

"Now to give you life." She said as she bent down and slowly exhaled into her hands as a small grey light appeared trapped in her hands. Slowly she extended this light and pushed into the female's body first. Then she made another and did the same to the males, after she was done she simply waited and waited. After a few hours she was growing skeptical if this worked at all but suddenly the female's body jerked up in an arch as startling gasp for air came from her.

This scarred Athena a little as she jumped at the sight as the female began to cough harshly as Athena saw the clay on her skin falling off like dried mud as she rolled on the ground coughing. But as the last of it fell off and dissolved into the ground she was amazed at how much the human appeared to look a god. Her hair was brow and long as it came down to her waist, it was as smooth as silk and her skin was beautifully pale.

She wore nothing which didn't leave much to the imagination as Athena observed the female as she caught her breath from the rough coughing. Her body was perfectly curved in all the right places and her legs were long and elegant and her thighs would make any goddess jealous. Her back was small and smooth that let her long hair flow freely and glide across her skin. She was a solid D cup as Athena took notes in her mind as she slowly walked over to the female.

As she did the female looked up as her eyes startled Athena, her eyes were light blue and gave off a shy but strong vibe. Athena had to admit it, Prometheus had created a being of pure beauty that any goddess would kill to have. Though Athena was the not the jealous type about the body she couldn't help but worry for such a beautiful women. The female didn't say anything as Athena helped her sit on the ground.

"Do you know what I am saying?" She asked as the female just starred at the goddess as she didn't respond. Her eyes scanning the goddess for more than one answer.

"I guess not-." But she was cut off by another gasp but this one was louder and a much stronger tone. Both of the women turned to see the male now gaining life as he arched his back and then rolled onto his stomach like the women did. But as Athena looked at the male she couldn't help but blush as the clay on his skin fell away. His skin unlike the females was perfectly tan like all the male gods besides hades.

His body was built like a fortress of pure muscle but he was surprisingly lean at the same time like a swimmer perhaps. But Athena knew that with training any man with a body type like that would become a perfect killer. Though that idea slipper her mind as she looked at his body as it looked to be carved from marble and not clay. But his tall stature only added to it as he was perfect by any standards.

Athena the wisdom goddess and forever maiden goddess was stuck at a dilemma, she knew her vow was permanent but she couldn't help but feel a small amount of heat in her loins looking at the male. Prometheus didn't leave anything out either as his current package between his legs was much larger than most gods from what she had heard. But as she ripped her eyes from the meat rod she was met with the most beautiful sea green eyes that was under a mess of black windblown hair.

Though Athena didn't want to admit it she loved that color but she couldn't let her stubborn uncle know that. It was something about his laid back attitude that just ticked her off, gods were supposed to be serious but there he was all laid back no matter what. But as the goddess focused on what was happening in front of her she noticed the female managed to crawl over to the mall and help him sit up.

Athena was astonished at this at how they acted together as the female managed to get the male to sit down as he caught his breath. The goddess just watched in silence as the female patted down the male as if to check if he was hurt as he sat their regaining his breath. Athena could tell they shared a bond already from the way the female acted around the male but finally after a little bit of silence both the new beings turned to her.

"Hello." Athena said as both the new humans tilted their head like a confused animal.

"Right you two don't understand me." Athena said to herself just then about a hundred feet away in the depth of the forest there was a flash that the two human turned their head towards along with Athena. After a few seconds Prometheus exited the forest with a sad face but then he saw the two butt naked beings sitting by Athena as he smiled.

"Hello Athena I assume all goes well." He said as he walked forward and sat down by the goddess as they both turned to look at the newly born 25 year old humans.

"Yes it is just that they don't understand much, I was just about to put the knowledge of the basics of speech and living in the wilderness in their mind." She said as he nodded as he looked at the two.

"Well they do look better than I expected." Said Prometheus as the two still looked confused.

"I agree with you, now let me put the knowledge in their head and leave them to their own devices." She said as she snapped her fingers as both of them passed out right on the spot.

"You mind getting them some clothes by the way I think they might need them." She said as he nodded as he disappeared into the forest and flashed away as Athena walked over and placed her hands on both their foreheads. She place the knowledge of the current language the gods spoke and minimal knowledge about hunting, fishing, building, craftsmanship, swordsman ship, and simple other basic things like going to the bathroom, privacy, and embarrassment.

Things like those that make the gods unique from all other creatures. But she also left it so they could learn new things as they did them. Such as certain building techniques that work better than others only to be learned through trial and error. Many other things were put in their mind like walking and feelings but most important love. Athena didn't leave this one short to learn about like the others no she put the full knowledge of love in their minds.

"That should do it." She said as Prometheus reappeared with a couple of togas and other things which included a basket of food for a while until they figured everything out about the area.

"Thanks." Athena said snapping her fingers dressing the two as she also saw a sword by the basket made out of Celestial Bronze for killing monsters and one made out of normal steal that Hephaestus had forged out of melting rocks that could be used to kill animals.

"I believe it is all settled and done, now all we need to do is wait until they die." Prometheus said but he stopped finding a flaw in his statement.

"They can die right?" He asked Athena as she looked just as confused as him.

"I think so I sense something different in their blood, it doesn't have the golden blood we have." She said poking one of the fingers of the man to show that he had red blood instead of gold. By this both gods were intrigued.

"I must say that is something else, well we must wait and watch from a distance and conclude on how long they live." Prometheus said as he stood up as did Athena.

"Well come with me Athena you have more life to breathed into more humans I made." He said as she began to follow him leaving the two humans by themselves. Just in case though Athena put up a barrier that would shut off until they woke up. With that they both flashed away leaving the two new humans Perseus and Irene.

**LINEBREAK:**

**LOCATION THE VOID:**

"I can't believe you lost that string!" One yelled at the other two as they searched a giant pile of cut strings.

"It isn't my fault Clotho if it wasn't for Atropos we wouldn't have lost it!" She yelled as she tossed aside a large handful of strings that weren't the one they were looking for.

"Hey it is your fault Lachesis if you hadn't yawned I wouldn't have yawned and then the stupid string would have been cut!" She yelled as the three sisters of fate tried to find a string of fate they had accidently not finished. They had just gotten to making it in fact when Lachesis did yawn causing the other two to yawn. As they all yawned Atropos missed her mark as she closed her eyes and accidently dropped the string of fate.

"If Chaos finds out that we lost a string she is going to have our heads!" Clotho said as they all gulped. Their grandmother was not exactly the most reasonable person when it came to fate. In fact one time they did lose a string of fate for 3 minutes, but then Chaos found out and banished them to the void for 3 century's. So far this marked hour 48 in their search for the string with no sigh of it.

"We are so dead." Lachesis said flopping down on a giant pile of cut threads.

"Hey keep searching it has to be in here somewhere." Clothos said.

"I have to agree with Clotho for once, come on keep searching." Said Atropos as they all sighed.

"What is this about searching?" Asked a new voice as a cold silence filled the voice as all three of the fates turned to see Chaos. There stood Chaos in all her glory as the fate couldn't help but gulp as a cold sweat poured down their backs.

"H-Hi Chaos." Stuttered Clotho as Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you guys lost another string of fate." Chaos said as the fates all simply nodded in defeat as Chaos gave a large sigh.

"Well I won't punish you this time because you have a massive work load coming soon." Chaos said as the fates all exhaled avoiding punishment.

"But that doesn't mean you are getting any slack from now on, you lose one more string of fate and you will spend the rest of your immortal lives in this realm until I see that you are fit to be out of here." She said as the fates all nodded quickly as they began working no more strings as Chaos sighed as she floated away. As she did though she opened her hand revealing a the very string the fates lost.

The string in face actually was taken by the fates in that moment of the yawn by Chaos herself. This string had Chaos on edge as she observed two different strings slowly merging into one string. One was the purest white and the other was the darkest black, but as they slowly entwined one another they merged into a black and white string. This was a first for even Chaos she so decided she would watch over this string.

"In time I will give you back to the fates don't you worry but for now you are going to stay with me." She said as she flashed away with the string of fate that held the held the lives of Perseus and Irene. Not even their first events had been woven by the fates which left this string free of fate until it was given back to the fates. To be exact the first humans were free of fate and could live their lives that they themselves had chosen.

But since there was no actually beginning or end of planed out end for these humans who stings were merging they have what you could say no life span. They were not immortal like the gods and not mortal like animals. They were stuck in-between the two, to put it simply they could die from unnatural causes like a sword to the throat but not from age. But not an ounce of immortal blood runs in their veins.

They were mortals with no end to their life simply because it wasn't planned out by the fates. Unlike half immortals who must have a small amount of godly blood in them to become half immortals. No these humans beings had no godly blood they simply just didn't have a time they were planned to die. If you think about it they are immortals and mortals as the same time. But each species needs a name and Chaos knew of their circumstances and thought of a new name.

They will be called the deathless mortals of D mortals.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

"Wake up." I heard from a mysterious voice as I slowly opened my eyes as I looked into a pair of light blue ones. Slowly whoever was above me leaned away as I sat up slowly as I looked around me. As I did I saw the giant blue thing above us with a giant glowing something in it, but somehow it felt warm as I relished in it. I think those were called the sky and the sun, but I don't know for sure.

"Hello." Said the voice again as I turned to see a women with long black hair wearing some sort of cloth over her body as I faced her.

"Hello." I said extending my hand as she shook it. Her hands were small and soft it was a comforting feeling as we shook hands as she smiled at me. As she did I blushed slightly at her beauty, for some reason I knew she was much more beautiful than others.

"My name is Irene I think it means peace." She said blinking a few time and tilting her head to see if she got her name right.

"My name is Perseus I know my name means destroy." I said as she smiled at me as I smiled back.

"Do you know why we are here?" She asked as she stood up as I did the same, as I did I took a look around to find us in a green area with lots of tall trees surrounding us.

"I think we are supposed to live here." I said pointing down at the basket with a letter on it that said 'this is your new home' on it.

"I guess you are right." She said as she went through the things as I was confused for a second.

"Why do I have no memories of anything before this but I have the appearance of an older man?" I asked as she looked at me strangely as she seemed to find the same thing wrong with her.

"I do not know, I think we were just born from something. Maybe someone that is powerful made us." She said as that seemed the most plausible answer as I nodded.

"I wonder if our creator is going to visit us." I said as she nodded thinking the same question.

"Well besides that I think we should start on making shelter, can you go get some wood?" She asked me as I nodded.

"I would be a pleasure Irene." I said with a small bow as she blushed a little.

"Please don't do that we just met." She said as I smiled, but for some reason I felt a deeper connection to this women.

"If you say so milady." I said as I walked over and grabbed an ax that was laying by the other things.

"Can you start on something to eat, I think you can catch fish from the stream running through." I said as she nodded a she started to go through the basket and pile of tools a she sorted them.

"Wait take this with you just in case." She said handing me a small dagger that shined a copper like color. For some reason my memories told me this was used for protection, I just nodded gratefully as I took the weapon and started to walk to the forest to find some suitable trees that would make a good house.

Quickly I found a good tree not but a few yards from the tree line but I decided against cutting it down for the sake of keeping this place beautiful around us. So I walked a few more hundred yards until I found a tree that was perfect for what I was looking for. In fact there was about 40 trees that fit my tastes in this little area. This was more than likely going to be my area I got my lumber from.

But as I stood there thinking of how to fall the tree I felt my current attire was not fit for wood chopping as I looked down at my toga. But I didn't really care as I took the ax of my shoulder and began chopping. But for some reason as I each ax swing I felt that I was somehow much stronger than I looked as after 3 swings I had a 2 foot thick tree on the ground. I was at first amazed but then I thought that maybe each person on this planet was this strong.

After a few hours had the tree clear of branches and bark and had it cut into 4 12 foot logs that would make a good start to our house. I just sunk the ax in the stump of the tree I just cut down, but as I tried to lift one of the chunks I found it heavier than I though. But I pushed through it as I carried the giant log on my shoulder, quickly I found a large enough path for me as I walked back to camp.

"Wow you are strong." I heard as I laid down the large log on the ground, I just turned to see Irene fishing in the stream. By the looks of things she had already caught a couple fish as they lay on the grassy ground already gutted and ready to eat. I just smiled as I walked over as I noticed she was blushing a little.

"What's wrong do you have a fever?" I asked placing my hand on her head as she blushed even harder.

"No but I think tomorrow I am going to work on making you a pair of clothes." She said as I looked down to see my cloak was torn a little as I sighed.

"Okay fair enough and soon or later I will have that house made for us." I said as I smiled as I tore off the top of my toga and threw it on the ground. As I did this I noticed her blushing more as she starred at me.

"You better I don't want to be outside when it start raining when it does." She said as I smiled.

"You can count on me your highness I will have a house for us before any of that happens." I said as I walked away leaving a flustered Irene.

"Males." She grumbled as she turned back to her fishing rode that currently had a fish on the end of it. I just found humor in the word and the way she said it as I turned back to my pathway and went to fetch the other logs. As the day came to an end I managed to cut down 3 more trees and skin 2 of them and carry one more back with my original. Soon I had eight 12 foot long 2 feet wide logs of wood in a pile.

"Back already I thought you might be gone another hour." I heard as I set down the last lot of the day. The sun was barely hitting the horizon so that meant the day was coming to an end.

"No I am done for the day, I just need to wash up in the stream and I will be good." I said as I Irene was cleaning up some roots she found in the forest near where I was working. Apparently our creator didn't leave us without proper tool to live, Irene somehow knew all the proper roots and planets we could use for certain things. I on the other hand knew most of the animals that lived in this region and how to gut and clean them.

We both shared common knowledge on simple things though like fishing and gardening which she planned to do tomorrow after she made me some clothes. But the thing was we didn't have anything to cook the fish with, I knew of this thing called fire but I didn't know how to make it. But I knew it was dangerous to eat any raw meat.

"So what do we do with them?" I asked her looking at the stack of maybe 20 fish.

"I don't know I didn't think ahead of how to prepare them." She said quietly as I sighed.

"What to do." I said as I noticed a bright light off to the right in the forest, as both me and Irene starred in the direction we both noticed a red glowing coming from the forest as a person walked forward. Instantly I was on my feet and my hand on the sword given to us, I forced Irene behind me as I didn't notice her blush at my sudden overprotectiveness. But as we watched suddenly a male that I remember seeing before walked out of the woods with stick that was glowing red at the top.

"I see you are working hard." Said the man as he walked forward towards us as he looked at our big haul of the day.

"Who are you?" Asked Irene as I stayed vigilant as he stopped a few feet in front of us.

"My name is Prometheus titan of forethought and creator of humans, or you two." He said with a fatherly smiled as I looked for any lies as I found none. I just gave a nod as I put away my sword as I gave Irene a nod it was okay.

"I see you two are getting along well." He said with a wink as both I and Irene separated quickly as a blush crossed out faces.

"It is nice to meet you." I said with a bow as I remember the whole thing with the gods and titans and all the history behind each one.

"The same can go for me, though I must say where did the top of your toga go?" He asked me as I looked down to see my bare chest which was glistening with sweat from my earlier wood chopping.

"It was torn so I got rid of it." I said as he seemed to think about tit for a second.

"I guess the toga was not the right choice of clothing for you two, I will give you both new clothes tomorrow morning so do not fret." He said as a small frown appeared on Irene's face as she took a glance at me like it was her last seeing me shirtless.

"Thank you very much Prometheus." I said as he nodded one last time.

"You are very welcome it is all I can do for my first creations." He said with a sad smile.

"Then it was you who put us here, please can you tell us what we were before we came to life?" Asked Irene franticly as he nodded.

"You were clay sculptures I made and the ones who gave your life was Athena or the female that was with me when you two woke up." He said as I realized something.

"Then were are the children of Prometheus and Athena then." I said as he nodded.

"If you put it that way yes you are but instead of being a god you are mortals who have a limited life span (he doesn't know that they have don't have a life span). We do not know how long you two will live but all I can say is make the best out of it, learn what those feelings inside you are, make stupid mistakes, love, and a whole lot of other things. All I can say is live your life the way you want it and love who you wish to love, it is your life make the best of it." He said with a smile as I smiled a little.

"Unfortunately though I must make this visit short of Zeus will get on me about it, but I have come bearing a gift that will help you live in this world and its darkness." He said as he walked forward and snapped his fingers as a couple small logs appeared with some stone around them. Suddenly he leaned down and put the glowing stick on the logs as they caught flame. It was beautiful as I stared into the orange flames.

But it carried the heat of the sun as I back away from it for a second as did Irene. It felt both dangerous and soothing at the same time, it was like it could hurt you and heal you at the same time. I just kept starring as Prometheus watched our reactions until he finally spoke.

"This is my first of 3 gifts I would like to give you two, this is called fire. It has many uses but the most prominent is for protection from the darkness and then cooking. You can use this to cook any food you may want to cook so you two don't get sick. The second is the clothes I will provide you with tomorrow, they will change according to the age of time you are in, to what activity you are doing, and the season."

"Finally my last gift is that I can give you is that you will remain blind to the gods of Olympus will more than likely harm you until the end of you days. But any ones such as Athena or maybe Hestia will know where you are, I trust those two with this information and I hope you do as well." He said looking at us as we sat across from the fire from him.

"I believe that those two are the correct decision, from what Athena has shown us in our memories is that Hestia is indeed a very trustworthy goddess. All I can say is thank you for making us." I said standing up as he did as I gave him a hug which seemed to surprise him, slowly he hugged me back as were parted. Quickly like me Irene gave our father a hug as well, but just as he was about to leave he stopped and turned back to us.

"I forgot to mention that due to you being my first creations you will notice something different about you from others when they start coming into the world. Like you for instant Perseus you have the strength of a god while Irene holds the mind of a god. You two will slowly learn to control these things as they come to you, such as Perseus when he gets his ability to have a mind like you Irene or when you get the strength that Perseus has. But in time both of you will share the same abilities as the other, unfortunately no powers though." He said as I laughed.

"I do not need powers like the gods if have someone as smart as Irene around." I said slinging an around the now blushing female.

"Yes I guess you are right, but I wish you two luck on your endeavors. Also I am afraid this is the last time I will visit you two." He said with a sad smile as I wanted to ask why, but I felt a pinch on my side as I turned to see Irene shaking her head. All I could do was nod as I watched our father disappeared into the forest to never come back.

**So how did you guys like it? I know it is a little slow at the beginning but don't worry later it will get better but for now I am finishing my other stories then going onto this on. This is just so I can get the idea out of my head and onto paper okay. But leave some reviews okay.**


	2. Love, Fire, The Gods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**LAST IME:**

"I forgot to mention that due to you being my first creations you will notice something different about you from others when they start coming into the world. Like you for instant Perseus you have the strength of a god while Irene holds the mind of a god. You two will slowly learn to control these things as they come to you, such as Perseus when he gets his ability to have a mind like you Irene or when you get the strength that Perseus has. But in time both of you will share the same abilities as the other, unfortunately no powers though." He said as I laughed.

"I do not need powers like the gods if have someone as smart as Irene around." I said slinging an around the now blushing female.

"Yes I guess you are right, but I wish you two luck on your endeavors. Also I am afraid this is the last time I will visit you two." He said with a sad smile as I wanted to ask why, but I felt a pinch on my side as I turned to see Irene shaking her head. All I could do was nod as I watched our father disappeared into the forest to never come back.

**NOW: **

**PERCY POV:**

It had been about a week since Prometheus left as Irene and I as we were left in our little area, by this time I had new clothes curtesy of Irene. They were simple leather as the gods called it, it was light but durable and I loved it since I easily protected my upper body with a shirt Irene had fashioned from my old toga. It was a simple sleeveless overcoat to protect my front and shoulders while I worked, as well as a pair of leather shorts I like to call them.

They came to right bellow my knees and were held together by thin straps of leather that I tied in a knot like fashion. But underneath I wore something called underwear as Irene liked to call it. She said it would help me prevent rashes and other things, whatever those were. But from the name of them they sounded unpleasant so I decided to wear them. But currently I had half the house finished and was starting on an underground storage area.

The knowledge from Athena helped us progress fast and efficient, we had still yet to meet our mother but I think one day she might pop up to say high again. But currently I was working on the storage area for the time of season called winter, Irene told me that it was important to make one because apparently all the vegetation died during the winter and animals hid. So we had to start storing food for whatever this winter was.

Currently I had managed to dig down about five feet of the eight I planned to dig down, the area was about 12 feet wide on each of the four sides with a stair well leading down to it. Currently I had a tone of work in front of me and I was working up a storm right now as I stood currently in just my shirt and shorts as I dug with a device I like to call a shovel. It was a gift from mother and father but I enjoyed it very much so. But I had a plan with all the dirt I was moving that I was hopping would make Irene happy, who was currently working on the front of the foundation of the house I made so far.

"Perseus why don't you take a break it is about lunch time." I heard in an angelic voice that made me smile.

"Okay." I called out as I threw up a few more shovel loads as I wiped my brow and nodded at my work so far. It had taken me a few days to dig this far down and not having the walls collapse on me. The first day I realized that I was going nowhere with what I was doing so I make a four 12 foot eight feet deep walls that slid down the hole as I dug it so I didn't have to worry about it collapsing on me.

"How is it going so far?" Irene asked as I climbed out of the hole and through a door I had cut in the wooden poles and planks I had made with a saw that was also given to us.

"Good just a few more fee to go and then we got the hole dug but then I need to start making a ceiling then a floor for it. I think I am going to try sanding it like I did with the foundation of the house." I said as I looked over at the 70 by 40 feet one story house I was working on, it was what Irene wanted so I laid it out that way. But let me tell you these things called nails that held the wood together that were made of the same metal one of my swords was were great.

"Sound like a plan but when are you going to start on the house again I don't want to be out in the rain." She said as I laughed lightly as I took one of the fish she cooked in the fire she sustained through the whole day every day.

"I will work on it tomorrow I promise just let me finish this today and then I will put in a floor with the wood I already de-barked and cut into planks. After that I promise I will start working on your house milady." I said as she glared a little at me.

"I told you stop calling me that." She said as she took a bite of a vegetable, I think it was called a potato. She had cooked it in the fire and it turned into a nice and heathy lunch, though I did like my protein I will admit it.

"I will when you start calling me Percy." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you like your full name?" She asked as I laughed lightly as I threw my fish bones in the fire.

"Because Perseus means destruction and I do not wish to be known as a destroyer. I wish to be known as Percy the first male human to ever walk on earth." I said in a sincere voice as she slowly nodded.

"I think I can call you Percy then." She said with understanding.

"Thanks Irene." I said as I stood up and stretched as I popped my back, lately I notice my strength was growing more as was how smart Irene was getting. She told me all sorts of things about different plants and farming techniques that she had learned from the vast knowledge planted in her head. I was also growing smarter as well but only in certain things like terrain and how to move across it properly, Irene liked to call them battle sense knowledge.

"Now back to work, got to finish that hole." I said as I started to walk back to the left side of the house but I stopped as I spotted something on the edge of the clearing. It was a very tall being at least 10 feet tall and had massive build to it. Slowly I looked closer using my enhanced vision that only I had at this point, but as I did I was confused at the appearance of the beast.

"Irene what is that?" I asked her as she turned to where I was looking as the beast slowly came out of the woods as it sniffed the air with its two heads. As I got a better look I saw that it had two limbs of the upper torso and lower torso. Around its waist was an animal hide that hid the things genitals as me and Irene watched in silence.

"Hello?" I called out as the beast turned to us with a surprised look as it seemed to back up a little.

"Hey we aren't going to hurt you." Said Irene as the thing stopped as I began to diagnose what it would be. It indeed looked like two of me slammed together into one but I was still confused as I starred at it as Irene stepped in front of me as the what I decided to call human came forward.

"No hurt?" I asked in a voice mixed with both Irene's and my voice but more rough.

"No hurt I promise, are you hungry?" She asked as the human nodded.

"We have some food if you would like some." She said as they seemed timid to answer as it finally gave in to the pretty small women. Slowly it began to walk forwards as I just starred at it.

"My name is Irene do you have a name?" She asked extending her hand as the human looked confused at the gesture. Irene seeing this lowered her hand but kept her smile planted on her face as the human came closer and followed us to around the fire. As the human did it sat on a the ground with a loud thump as all of its legs folded over one another.

"We have no name." They said as I looked skeptically at Irene as she gave me a look to not worry.

"That is fine, here have some fish." She said rising up two sticks as of skewered fish, timidly the human reached out its hands and took the sticks in a calm manor. As it did it began to slowly eat them with both of its mouths as one head took one stick. As it ate in silence we just looked at it as it seemed to enjoy the meal.

"So what are you doing here?" Irene asked.

"We travel with family." They said as I raised an eyebrow again at Irene as she shushed me with a one look.

"How many of you are there?" She asked as the human got a confused face.

"How many?" The human asked as she nodded.

"We do not know but when we pointed at them I got this and this." He said as he raised up three hands with the fingers up to 14 of them.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked as he shook his heads.

"We do now know, we are just drawn to this place." He said pointing a finger to the right as I recognized it as the bay area.

"Hmm." Irene said as she nodded.

"Well I hope you get safely back to your family, by how about before you go I give you two names one for each head." She said as he nodded.

"You will be Adam and you will be Eve." She said as the two heads nodded with a big smile on their faces.

"We like names." They said as she smiled in delight, as she did they slowly stood up and nodded two heads at us.

"You two nice, you two friends." They said as I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"Have a nice day Adam and Eve." I said as both heads nodded as they began to walk off as they slowly left the area as they pushed the tree branches out of its way. We just waited until we believe to be out of hearing rang for them as I turned to Irene.

"Looks like fathers and mothers other creations." She said not taking her eyes off the spot as she was thinking.

"Why do you think we look so different?" She asked as I shrugged.

"Maybe because we were created separately unlike Adam and Eve who were created as one, though I must say much more intelligent than I thought." I said as Irene punched my arm as I fake a hurt look.

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed the spot that wasn't even hurting.

"For you being mean, I say they were indeed intelligent as they are related to us." She said as I laughed.

"I will give you that, but they feel so different almost foreign in a sense." I said as she nodded.

"I think it is us two who are the foreign ones in a sense, there are 14 of them and two of us. If you think about it we are the weird ones." She said as I nodded.

"I bet there are more than 14 but I think you are right. Maybe I should put up a fence around this area just in case. You know just to keep any more of them wondering in, I don't want them getting angry at us if we don't have food to feed them." I said as she sighed but nodded.

"Indeed, I will start working on the garden again if you will start on the food storage area." She said as I nodded as I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead as I did every time we finished eating. But still she blushed lightly as she returned one to my cheek as I felt myself blush a little. It was simple but at the same time I felt my heart skip a beat as I did it to her.

"Off to work." I said as I smiled and walked to the pit area as I jumped back in the hole through the entrance I had and began working again. As I did though I heard a small giggle from Irene for some reason as I heard her put on her leather gloves and begin working on the garden she oh so loved. But the only though on my head right now was just now many other humans' father and mother would make.

**LINEBREAK:**

It had been close to a month now and I had just finished the house along with the storage area, the area how was complete with one of our three candles that never ran out of wax or wick curtesy of mother and father. It was just one of the simple items they left us with but it was still very useful. But as of right now I was covering Irene's eyes with my hands as I walked inside the house which I hand let her see at all.

"Are you excited?" I asked as she nodded as I smiled.

"Welcome home then." I said as I let me hands leave my eyes as she gasped at the finished house. We were currently in the main room of the house as it had a dried clay fire pit in the middle of the room with an iron pot I had smelted for Irene hanging above it as it was set on metal poles. Around it was two chairs by one another as well as a cupboard I made on the opposite wall.

In the cupboard was some of the vegetables that Irene had picked and stored and some other salted meats that I knew would be easy access for her and me. On the left wall was a window leading to another room with a bench against it as it was the same on the right. The windows were so that the light of the fire would reach the other rooms during the night as well as help provide circulation of heat.

Don't worry about the ash and smoke either from the fire it all wet up and out a small 2 foot high and wide funnel type of thing I had made of clay and wood that protrude from the top of the roof. This allowed the smoke and other things that funnel out of the house as well as nothing falling in as I had a cover over the hatch but there was enough space between it and the roof that the smoke could escape.

"This is beautiful." Irene said as I nodded at my handy work as I looked around the walls and through the one window we had. But right now the current fire was lighting the room as we walked through the room.

"I kept it simple just for you." I said as I she smiled and suddenly hugged me as I pushed her back as she got a confused face.

"Not yet there is still more to see." I said as I motioned to another section of the house that had a wall and a door separating us. The house itself was divided into three sections as this was the middle of the house as we went to the right towards our work/living room. As we walked in the room she just smiled and began to jump in joy as she began to look over the equipment I had just made the day before,

The equipment was up against the wall separating the two rooms and in an out of the way but still there if need kind of fashion. But in the middle of the room was a wooden bench I had covered in white rabbit pelts that Irene said was the softest thing she had ever felt. But currently they pelts covered the bench as well were goose feathers stuffed underneath it giving it a springy and comfortable feeling.

Irene didn't even need to say anything as she basically jumped on the white bench as her smile went even wider as she laid down on it all stretched out. But I motioned for her to sit up as I joined her as she leaned against my shoulder saying nothing. Currently the sight in front of us was the view of whole bay area that the other humans had started to make places to live that were barely seeable even with my super vision. You could barely make out the smoke of the fires but that was it.

Just the scene alone was beautiful but now since you gave it a wooden boarder it seemed to enhance what you were looking at as it blocked out all the other sights from your vision. But Irene and I just stayed there for about thirty minutes as we took in the vision of it all.

"This is beautiful." She said as I laughed lightly.

"I was waiting for your opinion on this, I was hoping you would find it that way." I said motioning to the window as she laughed.

"Yes I do don't you worry, though I must asked what is that clear stuff on being held by the wooden cross in the middle of the window?" She asked.

"I call it glass, I went down the bay and managed to melt the sand I gathered into this with my forge I complete last week. I thought you might find it interesting." I said as she nodded as she seemed to pry herself off the comfy coach as she turned to me.

"I believe we still have one more room left." She said as I nodded as I stood up and led the way past the main room I was thinking of calling a kitchen as we went inside the other room. As we entered the other room her mouth dropped open as the sight. It was a bed that I had made specifically for Irene since she complained to me for a week about getting a comfortable bed.

It had a delicate wooden frame that I had polished with some oil that I managed to extract from one of the trees. But the frame of the bed was polished and carved with multiple different designs in the wood. They were simple swirls but they gave the frame an interesting sight with the polish. The frame itself was a canopy style as the four posts went up a good 6 feet above the actual bed were a small room was. It was also hoisted about a foot off the ground giving it some height.

The bed had a lot of goose feathers and other animal feathers I had gathered over the past month. But what I had done was I had stripped the frills of the feathers from the spine of it so they couldn't poke you through the fabric that was containing all the feather frills. It was also compact and secure as it was about 8 feet long 6 feet wide and 2 feet deep for the area I had stuffed the feather frills into. The fabric holding it was some thicker fabric like my shirt that Irene had made, that I had asked her for.

Covering it though was another sheet of white rabbit furs that I had sewn together front and back so it had all the soft fur on both sides of the sheet. There was also a couple deep ones at the end of the bed that I had sewn into another sheet just in case it got cold. But to finish it off were two pillows I had done the same thing with the feather frills and fabric. At the end of my masterpiece was a long box that held more sheets just in case and other things.

"So how do you like it?" I asked as Irene just stayed in her stake of shock as she slowly walked forward and ran a hand over sheet of rabbit furs. She just slowly sat down on the sturdy bed and as she ran her hand over the flawless sheet that was pure white. She just looked around to another window in the room facing the stream that ran through our area. To her back was a dresser that I would use to hold the clothes that Irene and me used.

"I don't know what to say." She said in awe as I smiled as I stayed put as she slowly laid back in the bed as she closed her eyes.

"This is beautiful, just how long did it take you to make this?" She asked me.

"Couple weeks but don't worry about it, this is for you and me at night. I say if we are going to sleep on a bed why not have a bed we would enjoy?" I asked her a she smiled at me from her laying position. As she did I began to notice how beautiful she was as she laid sprawled out on the bed.

Her thin toga she always like to wear that always clung to her curvy body in all the ways that drove me to stare at her for house as she worked as I helped her. Just looking at her I felt my mouth get dry and parched as I couldn't break my gaze at her small and delicate body. Compared to me Irene seemed small as she only came up to my shoulder with my 6 foot 5 height. I just simply wanted to hold her close to me and not let her got forever. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

But as I starred Irene caught me gaze and smirked as she sat up and motioned me over with her hand as I walked over slowly. As I did she grabbed my arm and suddenly leaned backwards as I stumbled a little as I fell over her. I then found me and Irene laying on the bed fully as I had both my hands on the outside of her shoulders as my body was over hers as she giggled slightly still. I couldn't rip my eyes from her soft brown ones a she gave me a soft smile.

"Percy do you love me?" She asked as I answered without hesitation.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" I asked as she starred into my eyes as I felt her hands sneak around my neck as she still smiled.

"Thank you." She said as she suddenly pulled down my head and kissed me. At first I was to stunned to do anything but slowly I started to kiss her back as I felt deep emotions inside me stir like a storm. Her lips tasted like strawberries and blueberries, she smelled like the grass and the forest, her skin was as soft as the rabbit furs. It was like she was everything I loved in this world.

But we didn't stop there as I felt the burning passion in me grow as the kiss go deeper slowly as Irene licked my lips for entrance as I allowed her in. By this time Irene's hands were up my shirt and currently feeling me up as I loved the feeling over her soft hands. At the same time I found one of my hands roaming her stomach as the thin fabric of the toga didn't help but make it even more arousing.

Carefully I managed to raise the fabric up of her toga up her legs as I traced a line up her soft skin as she broke apart from my mouth and moaned as I felt her arms tighten around my neck as she pulled me closer. As she did I saw her ear and began to gently nibble on her ear lobe as I pulled the toga up more until her thighs were completely exposed to me. I just managed to pull myself out of her grip as I sat up.

Her face was tinted red and her lips looked a little bruised from out kissing, but as I sat up on my knees I just stared down at her perfect and blemish free thighs. I just smiled as I slowly slid down the bed and gently ran my hand on the inside of her thigh. At this I got a great reaction as she moaned in delight as I starred at the one part of her lower body that had still yet to be uncovered by the thin toga.

"Please don't stop." She begged me as I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Don't you worry I won't stop, this night is just for you and me." I said as I stripped myself of my shirt revealing my toned upper body as I watched her eyes lock onto it. But I didn't stop there as I gently grabbed her toga and fully took it off of her as it left her body barren of any clothes. She instantly covered her breasts up with her arms as I looked over her glowing skin.

"Such beauty that even a goddess would be jealous of." I said as Irene blushed more.

"Just hurry up please this is embarrassing." She said as I smiled as I gently leaned down and cupped one of her breasts in my hand. It was soft and perfect in my hand as I heard Irene moan in ecstasy as I began to massage both of her breasts as I went from suckling to nibbling on either of them.

"Oh gods!" She suddenly screamed as her body suddenly went tense as her back made an arc. The toes of her feet dug into the rabbit sheet as well as her two hands did the say. I was surprised to say the least as I watched Irene in this one moment of pure ecstasy. Her mouth open as she screamed in what sounded to be a scream of pure pleasure. Her eyes shut hard as she finally fell back to the bed as her ragged breaths came back to her as her body shivered in the leftover ecstasy that filled her blood.

"What was that?" She asked me as I didn't have an answer.

"I don't know." I said as I just starred at her as she recovered from whatever it was she had just experienced.

"I think I like whatever it is." She said as I laughed lightly at her daydream face.

"Well whatever it is I think I can help you get another one." I said as she smiled as me but as she did her face grew confused as she looked past my head. As I followed her stare I found myself looking outside the window to find a massive black cloud in the distance. I just slowly stood up and face the area as I looked at the massive storm that was blocking out the sun from the sky.

"Something is wrong." Irene said as I nodded.

"I think you are right, something is indeed very wrong, put back on your toga we are going to have to finish this later." I said with a sigh as she seemed a little disappointed from being ripped from her pleasure time as I put back on my shirt. I just walked outside ahead of Irene as I watched the storm grow larger and wider.

"What is happening?" I asked as the winds began to gently blow through our area as suddenly I heard thunder boom across the sky. At first it terrified me but then I remember that thunder was just the sound and it was lighting that you wanted to watch out for. But at the same time I saw bolts of the said item start to string inside the massive storm cloud as it began to circle us. It was not even ten minutes before the storm was overhead of the whole region.

The winds ripped at me and Irene as we looked around as the howling trees and flashing sky as it seemed like this storm would cover the whole world. But with the storm came darkness that only the lighting and fire by us peered into. It was terrifying to say the least to have nature itself trying to block out the sun, but then the lighting began. Down by the bay suddenly hundreds of bolts of lightly began to rain down on an area that I recognized as the humans camp.

"What has angered Zeus so much to do such a thing?" I asked as I watched more bolts around us in the forest begin to rain down as I couldn't stop starring. It was like the gods after winning the war on the titans now wanted to eliminate us entirely. But suddenly I felt a tingling sensation on my skin as I reacted instantly. With on push I shoved Irene out of the way as suddenly a lighting came down from the sky right at me.

I didn't have time to save myself as I watched Irene fly through the air as I was then blinded by a sudden burst of light that sent me into the realm of Morpheus.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Percy wake up!" I heard someone scream in my face as I slowly began to move as my body felt like it was on fire. The pain was very evident in my chest as I coughed violently as Irene made a cry of joy as she sat me up and patted my back. As I coughed I could see smoke come out of my mouth as I smelled a charred smell.

"What happened?" I asked as I felt Irene lay me back down as I looked around the still dark world that was lit up by lighting.

"Y-You almost died." Cried Irene as I raised a hand and patted her head.

"I won't die after you told me you love me I promise you that." I said with a smile as she wiped tears out of her eyes as I noticed something was missing.

"What happened to the fire?" I asked as she looked at the area which was now a dry and cold area which the fire once was.

"It went up into the sky in a line, I think the gods don't want humans to have fire." She said as I scrunched my eyebrows as I slowly sat up again with the assistance of Irene as I struggled a little. As I did finally stand up I noticed that my shirt front was completely gone and I had a massive burn spot in a round and pointy spot that was about six inches in diameter. It felt painful but I could live through it as Irene helped me.

"Whatever took the fire just left us for dead, Irene go inside and grab the copper colored sword we have visitors." I said as she looked skeptically at me but as lighting flashed overhead she suddenly saw a pack of maybe 20 giant wolves covered in black fur that had red eyes.** (A/N: the mist hasn't been created yet so they monsters can see humans)** I could see their hunger for meat in their eyes as I stood up fully as Irene rushed in the house.

All I could do was listen to their growls and snaps of their jaws as I felt my body sting in pain as my muscles felt like they were burning. I didn't know if I could fend off all these beasts but I could try and at least give Irene some time to escape. As she ran back out with my sword I thanked her as the beasts were almost on me as I pulled out the blade as it gave a small glow.

At the sight of the blade the monsters backed up and snapped at the sight of it, I could not muster much strength but I would try my best as I gripped the sword in one hand as my body tried to refuse the order I gave it. But I powered through as I waited for the animals to attack but they never did as they kept their distance. They knew I was as dangerous as them even if is as injured but they seemed to come to a conclusion that with the sword I was too dangerous as they began to all fall back into the forest.

As the last one escaped I just fell backwards and onto my but as Irene rushed over as I let out a long breath.

"Remind me to never get hit by lighting then try to fight again please." I said as she laughed as she wiped more tears out of her eyes.

"I will try." She said as I laughed but then something new appeared in the sky. Unlike the lighting this light was red instead of pure white and gold. But it moved much slower than the lighting as it fell from the sky, it appeared to be huge as the house almost from here. But as it fell it grew closer and closer to us as I grew a little worried.

"I don't want to ruin our moment of joy about surviving that almost attack but I think that thing is coming our way." I said as Irene nodded as we began to feel the heat from it.

"I think we should move." Irene said as I nodded as we began to run or limp in my case towards the forests edges as the thing came in faster and faster until it finally struck the house. From the impact of the thing it seem like the world was dropped a few inches from out of our feet as we both hit the ground. The impact wasn't much but as we both turned to the now much destroyed house I just groaned at all my hard work just gone. Thankfully the storage room was sparred through.

"Percy look." Irene said as she looked past the smoke and dust of the impact as we saw a giant hand holding a long burning stick. Not even carrying about what the reprecussions might be Irene pulled me up off the ground and began to run towards the giant figure that was using our house as a bed. Around us the ground was steaming from the heat as well was our small creek as it had evaporated all the water.

"Hello!" Irene screamed as the giant figure about 30 feet tall groaned in pain that shook the ground. But now as we got closer I began to noticed it didn't hit our house dead on, no it made a massive trench about 500 feet long that led right into the house from the forest. But as I looked down the path I made a face at how much destruction had been caused by the impact.

At the main landing point there was no trees not broken for about 200 feet from the figure hitting the ground but other than that it was only one massive trench that it had caused as well as one flattened house and garden. But as Irene ran up she just saw the figure begin to move as He slowly shrunk down as I limped after the energetic women.

"Are you okay!" She called out as I finally reached the ruined house as I sighed at its destruction so much hard work gone to waste. But my mood quickly changed as I saw who was laying down in the middle of the wreckage. There laid Prometheus with broken armor and scorch marks all over his body. His body lay steaming by Irene who looked puzzled as what to do as I walked towards them.

"Father are you okay?" I asked him as I saw his eyes close tightly then open revealing two calm grey eyes that were full of pain. But as he saw me and Irene I saw confusion fill his face as he slowly sat up with the help of Irene as he spoke.

"I am fine but you two must leave, Zeus is angry at me." He said.

"But why?" I asked him.

"I tricked him into the sacrifices of food humans must make each day since he required that the humans sacrifice part of their meals to the gods. So I tricked him instead of sacrificing the meat you eat you must only sacrifice the bones you leave after you finish eating. But in doing so he got angry at me and took the fire from you all, but I managed to relight a torch on Apollo and bring it to you again. Please spread this eternal fire to your brothers and sisters." He said as he slowly got up quickly as he handed me the torch that was lit with a fire.

"Please father don't leave we just got to see you again." Irene begged him as he limped out of the house as we followed behind him.

"I must go or he will find me here and kill you all, I am now an official traitor of Olympus. Anyone seen helping me will be killed along with me." He said as he stumbled forward only to be caught by Irene as he nodded at her for thanks.

"But all you are doing is sticking up for the humans." Irene said as he nodded.

"And in doing so the gods began to fear what humans might become since I was protecting them and their growth. So Zeus along with taking the fire from you split all the humans in two and spread them through the world. Now instead of two heads, four arms, and four leg they are two separate beings like you two with one head, two arms, and two legs. All because they began to fear what humans might become." He hissed as I was baffled by this.

"But we have don't nothing to make the gods fear us." I said as he laughed.

"That is true but to the gods you were a threat because of your intelligence and ability to adapt so quickly, they think they can stop humans from creating great things but they know they can't. But since they didn't want to destroy you since your sacrifices mean something to them they decided to split you all into two." He said as he looked up at the sky as if looking for something.

"But how can we make sacrifices like we do every day if we don't have a fire to burn them in?" I asked him as he laughed.

"That is the same thing I asked them." He said as the sky shook violently as he frowned.

"They are coming." He said as he pushed us behind him.

"Cover your eyes." He yelled at us as me and Irene did as he asked as suddenly it felt like the sky was on fire. The heat was nothing comparted to the comet that father fell down in but as the light faded we slowly open out eyes reveling 12 gods in full combat armor.

**Done and boom no you all can go haywire. **

**The vote also turned out to be (write: mortal, Keep: forgotten, Drop: Esper) note that I just put Esper on hiatus until the other two are complete.**


	3. Confrontation, 100 Years, Trip, Goddess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**LAST IME:**

"That is true but to the gods you were a threat because of your intelligence and ability to adapt so quickly, they think they can stop humans from creating great things but they know they can't. But since they didn't want to destroy you since your sacrifices mean something to them they decided to split you all into two." He said as he looked up at the sky as if looking for something.

"But how can we make sacrifices like we do every day if we don't have a fire to burn them in?" I asked him as he laughed.

"That is the same thing I asked them." He said as the sky shook violently as he frowned.

"They are coming." He said as he pushed us behind him.

"Cover your eyes." He yelled at us as me and Irene did as he asked as suddenly it felt like the sky was on fire. The heat was nothing comparted to the comet that father fell down in but as the light faded we slowly open out eyes reveling 12 gods in full combat armor.

**NOW:**

Just looking at them I felt my body shiver in fear it was like I would be destroyed any second by being near them. They were a bomb and I was the ground they were on, it was only time before I was destroyed by them.

"Gods." Prometheus said as the gods all eyed him as they saw us behind him with the torch.

"Give us the torch humans." Said the big man up front with a living lightning bolt in his right hand that I suspected to be Zeus.

"No." I said without missing a beat as Zeus's nostrils flared as the sky became lively.

"Zeus look at yourself you are demanding the one item humans need to live from them, the thing that allows them to sacrifice to you gods!" Prometheus said as Zeus was about to say something as a women with a spear and a shield that gave me the shivers.

"Father what he says is true, without fire how will the humans sacrifice to us?" She said as I saw her pleading eyes staring at us.

"They can find a way, but I will not allow humans to have such a valuable gift. Imagine what they could do with it in the future. What weapons they could make that could make!" He yelled as one of the gods dressed in armor that had a slivery color to it.

"Father please listen to yourself." She said in a harsh tone as she glared at Prometheus. But as Zeus actually stopped and though about it he seemed to snarl at us.

"You are lucky Prometheus that my family is here or I would have killed you for what you have done to embarrass me. But I will leave the humans with a fire but I require that they sacrifice half their meal to me with each meal. If they don't then I will strip fire from them again once they begin to grow again." He said.

"Do you two agree?" Prometheus asked as he turned his head to face us.

"It doesn't sound that bad." I said as he nodded.

"The humans have agree Zeus, now let them keep the fire and put them back together as they once were." Prometheus said as Zeus laughed at him.

"I only promised to let them keep the fire but I did not promise to put them back as one, they are too dangerous as one being. They will stay as two beings forever Prometheus as you spend you time in a torture I personally prepared for you." Zeus said as father screamed in rage

"I will kill you, I swear by this!" He said as one god in red armor and one in golden armor appeared by his side as he charged them. But in an instant father was on the ground pinned by the two as he screamed at them. I took a step forward but suddenly the one with the scary shield appeared in front of us.

"Do not do anything you will regret Perseus." She said in a tone that left no room for argument as I looked past her as Prometheus was cuffed in copper chains.

"Athena take care of them we will take care of this traitor." Zeus said as she nodded as they all disappeared in a flash that me and Irene closed out eyes for. As the flash ended we were left with our mother in front of us as a heavy sigh came from her mouth as she slowly took off her helmet as she planted her spear in the ground. But the second her helmet came off her head a sudden sound of a slap was heard which surprised me and Athena.

Irene was not in tears as she stomped back to the wrecked house leaving a golden cheeked Athena. The goddess on the other hand looked shocked from what had just happened, she just slowly reached up with her hand and touched the cheek. As she did her eyes darted to Irene who was walking away as he eyes filled with anger. Me seeing this instantly held up my arms stop her, as I did her gaze landed on me.

"Do not stop me Perseus." Athena said in an angry voice but I still held my ground. My body exhausted from the previous events along with being hit by a bolt of lightning and mentally exhausted as well. Though I still stood with my arms up blocking her way as she body shook in fear as Athena glared at me.

"What she just saw was her mother leaving her father to be killed do not blame her for slapping you." I said as Athena was about to retort but found that my logic was true. She just remained silent as I shook in fear of dying in that very moment as she finally spoke to me.

"You are right…what I did was in the wrong in her eyes and yours." She said as she rubbed her cheek as she looked back at the destroyed house.

"Tell her I am sorry and as an apology I will fix your house for you as well as provide a few things you might need." She said turning around as I spoke to her.

"I realize that you are a god but please for the sake of humankind please defend humans from the wrath of Zeus if he decided to act like that gain. Please use your vast logic mother to protect us mother." I said as she turned to me with soft grey eyes.

"I will see what I can do." She said but I stopped her.

"Swear on the Styx, I need a real promise that if humans are in danger you must protect us. I need to know that we have a god on our side, someone that can protect us in times of need. Someone like the loving mother that I know is under that hard exterior that you put up as a show to throw off the gods." I said as her eyes widened as she turned to me and looked at me.

"Please." I begged her.

"I swear on the Styx that I will." She said as thunder in the sky sealed the deal as I smiled at her as I suddenly fell forward. As I did she caught me as I couldn't find the energy to move my body as I laughed.

"I guess getting hit by a lightning bolt takes it out or you as well as standing up to a god." I said with a small chuckled as I suddenly passed into the darkness I liked to call sleep.

**LINEBREAK: 100 years later the year is 4900 BC (official last time change)**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Irene asked me as I nodded once again as I checked over the backpack I had packed. It was one of the gifts that Athena had left me and Irene in our new two story house. Right now the bedroom had been moved to the upper floor and the room it used to be in turned into a small hot spring that mother made with some help from Poseidon. Also the fireplace I had made was now in the wall with clay brick making a tunnel upwards along the side of the house.

It was nice and beautiful as Athena had also provided us with a table and chair to sit down and eat dinner at in the middle of the room. I personally like this set up more than the other since Irene liked it but right now I was in the kitchen as Irene liked to call it. The house was also enchanted to change with the times of the age whatever that meant and to also be monster proof. The monster proof part was an item Hestia threw in when she found out Athena was working on a new house for us.

But currently on the upper floor was out brand-new bed also curtsey of Athena that was just like our old one but this one had silk sheets instead of the one Irene stitched together. But Athena also introduced us to something called a toilet that disposed of our waste. It was in the outhouse that was also added on to the whole thing. But the best thing to Irene was the kitchen and the knives that the she loved to use. Said it was like a small sword in her hand but for cooking in the pot in the fireplace.

Our storage even got a upgrade to appear even large then it was underground, instead of looking 12 by 12 feet like it did outside it was more than 30 by 30 feet with shelves of food of different kinds. It even had a something that kept stuff cold for long periods of times that I used to store meat. It looked like it was made of wood but had magic curtesy of Athena to make it work. But in totally inside the whole are we had well over 3 years off food if we didn't hunt or garden at all for those there years and gorged ourselves each day.

But over the years me and Irene had grown closer than people could imagine, we barely did anything without one another. But the 100 years passed by us slowly at some times and quickly on others. During the whole time not one god crossed us ever again and humanity was finally starting to take off. A small city of maybe 3000 humans now lived by the area our cabin over looked.

But also Irene and I noticed that there were no physical changes with one another, not a day we aged but as we went down to the small town we noticed people growing old and grey and smaller humans I called children growing larger. But not a single change happened to us as me and Irene used this time to get 'acquainted' with one another while we were still in our prime. Sometimes it happened more than once day but normally it happened only once, depends on what we had to do that day.

But even with that I decided that with my current skills I needed more if I was going to protect Irene. This happened about 20 years ago that I started to intensely train with the sword given to me by mother and father. Not a day passed for those 20 years that I didn't spend at least 5 hours training on dummies I made of wood and straw. Irene didn't slack either as she got into the habit of shooting a couple dozen arrows each day slowly teaching herself.

I tried to use her bow once but I accidently pulled on it to hard and it shattered in my hands. I wasn't injured as neither was she but she demanded that I don't try again in fear that I might get hurt. So I was stuck with my sword and spear that I had made out of a broken dagger some string and a wooden pole I carved. My swordsmanship became almost perfect to me as I tried different techniques with a dagger and my spear.

But as I was training one day I got a message from one of the Olympians friendly titans that was named Hecate the titan goddess of three faces, magic, crossroads, and potions. Her message was simple that I need to rescue Prometheus from his imprisonment. She said it would change the future for the better. That was all she said to me but it was enough at the time as I instantly started to get packed and that leads us to this one moment.

"Yes I have everything don't worry, I have the food, extra thick clothes, and other items you force me to pack." I said as she frowned at me as I smiled lightly at her.

"You don't have to do this right now you can wait until summer." She said as I sighed.

"I have to go right now from what Hecate told me, I am not one to displease the titan goddess of magic who know what she will turn me into if I don't listen to her." I said with a shiver as Irene glanced over me.

"I think you would make a nice dog." She said playfully as I glanced at her in horror as she just laughed at my expression.

"I was just kidding, maybe a cat though." She said as I began to laugh lightly at her mild joke though sometimes didn't quite know if she was joking or not.

"Your funny." I said as she smiled at me.

"I know but please by careful okay, I heard that there is a great flying beast that guards and eats him." She said as I nodded in understanding as I put on my polar bear fur coat, anther gift from mother for her saying sorry. But as I put on the white coat I felt Irene make sure everything was ready for me one last time as I smiled at her.

"Don't worry I promise I will be back in a few months." I said as I kissed her gently as I pulled back and threw on the large pack that felt like nothing in my arms.

"There is enough food in the house to last you that long, but if I am not back for another year pray to mother and have her help. Just in case I have some of her favorite jewelry in the nightstand I made myself just in case she is persistent about not helping. Use that if she isn't willing to help." I said as she nodded as she smiled one last time as I did eye.

"Off you go and don't get lost." Irene said as I smiled.

"I can't remember, internal compass." I said pointing at my head as she nodded recognizing one of the few traits that I had acquired over the years. It was like a map in my head that I always knew where I was at on it. I was the only one that had developed this internal compass and map and Irene was furious she didn't develop it yet.

"Whatever just go and save our father." She said as I laughed as I walked out the door leaving house as I entered the falling snow as I glanced one last time at Irene as she stood alone in the house as I closed the door.

**LINEBREAK: 2 months later**

"I swear on mother's name the next time an animal tries to take my head off I am going to run it through with a spear!" I screamed into the dark and snow filled forest as nothing responded back as I sighed deeply. Over the past 2 months it had snowed like a bitch and currently I was stuck with finding shelter before I froze to death. It had been a hard 2 months as I followed the small map that Hecate gave me as I shivered as chill ran up my back.

As I finished shivering I looked back at the map to see I was only about 5 more mountains to climb over as this marked my 10th I had to climb. I was cold and tired and wanted nothing to do with this right now but as I came over the ridge of the mountain I spotted a couple lights. As I was surprised.

"Who would be here?" I asked as I started to trek down side of the mountain as I closed in on the small tent village that had about 8 tents. Each one was white and seemed very sturdy in this current blizzard as I approached them. But as I got close I had a feeling that told me to run. But I kept going as I slowly pulled out my blade as I marched on through the knee high snow.

But as I was finally on it I noticed the 8 tents were set up in a fashion to block as much wind as possible along with the trees. But in the middle of the tents was a fire that I saw some people dressed in fur coats sitting around as the fire flickered in the occasional small wind that managed to get through. But as I walked closer I suddenly heard the drawing of a bow as I felt the point of it slowly pressed against the back of my head.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands up." Said female voice as I slowly dropped my sword in the snow so the handle was sticking up as I raised up my arms as the wind seemed to slow down a little.

"Now tell me what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I am following a map to my destination a goddess told me to go to and I found this small camping area in my search and decided to see if I could set up camp with you to get away from this blizzard." I said.

"Show me the map." She said as I slowly reach in the pocket of my jacket and handed it to her as I reached my arm backwards. As I did I felt the arrow be pulled away as she took it and read it, as she did she seemed to make an unsettling noise. It was a cross between a groan and a growl as I stayed put.

"You may stay with us for the night, just don't try anything with the females." She said.

"I have a loving wife for me waiting back at home, if I a caught with another women then by all means please kill me." I said in a sincere voice as she seemed to like this response. As she did I turned around as I grabbed the map from her as I put it back in my pocket. At the same time I put my sword back in my sheath for it as I followed the hooded women back to the camp as I trekked through the snow.

As we got close I noticed the girls all look up at the female and give a nod as I enjoyed the feeling of wind not blowing against my eyes that wasn't covered by a mouth guard.

"Everyone this man will be staying with us for the night to escape the storm on his quest for the goddess Hecate. You don't have to worry about him doing anything he is married and happily it sounds." She said as some murmured about a loss of a fine maiden.

"I don't believe I caught you name, I am Perseus Jacksons husband of Irene Jackson." I said as they all greeted me in a solemn fashion. But as I set down my pack beside the log I just enjoyed the warmth of the fire as I took off my face mask allowing the warmth to reach my cheeks.

"So what are you guys exactly, you normally don't see a group with matching clothes everywhere." I said as the all looked down at themselves. But my answer came from a voice behind me.

"They are the hunters of Artemis." She said as I turned to see a young women with auburn hair offering me a cup of steaming liquid. I just took it gingerly with my snow gloves as I sipped on it to find it very sweet and almost bitter at the same time.

"What is this, it is amazing." I said taking another long gulp of the delicious liquid as I the young women sat down on the other side of the fire.

"I call it hot chocolate it is made of a type of crushed up bean that I got from Aoede's home down south." She said as I nodded.

"It is amazing." I said.

"You already said that." She said with an attitude that suggested she was eating up being complimented.

"I know that, so you all are following the goddess of the moon because…why exactly?" I asked them as some snickered at me as I raised an eyebrow.

"We swore loyalty to the virgin goddess Artemis and in turn we reject men for the rest of our lives. But in doing so we become half immortal as well as we are endowed with the blessing of the goddess to become swifter more agile and better hunters them men. All we have to do is maintain our vows to swear off men and we stay in the hunt." One said as I was intrigued by this new development.

"I see that is truly something amazing." I said as they all seemed surprised at my reaction.

"Are you not afraid of us since we swore of men for eternity?" Asked another as I turned to her.

"I have lived a long time and I don't think I have much to fear if I have stayed fine for this long being by you." I said as the young lady with auburn hair laughed.

"You are funny, I like you male." She said as the girls looked impressed.

"I don't see how you would like a male you just met." I said as suddenly she began to change into an older form as my eyes widened. Instantly I was on one knee with one fist on the ground as I was panicking a little.

"I am sorry I didn't recognize you earlier lady Artemis." I said as I heard the now 26 year old goddess laugh.

"Please do not bow, I may have sworn off men but that does not mean I hate them most of the time anyways. But please you have shown my respect and I shall you show you respect it is the least I can do for Athena's favorite." She said as I tensed a little as I stood up and sat down on the log as I looked at the smirking Artemis.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I can see your age I don't think a 101 year old human looks that good for you age." She said as I laughed lightly as the seven 18 year old girls looked confused.

"What are you talking about mistress most humans do not live past 30 years if they are lucky?" They said as Artemis nodded.

"I know that, but he is not a normal human. He was the first human created by Prometheus and Athena. He was carved from clay and given life by Athena's breath, he is special if I say the least." She said as the girls all awed at me, me being nearly 4 times the normal age of a human.

"But is he doing here?" They asked as Artemis looked at me and tilted her head.

"That is for him to know." She said as all the girls groaned at not being told information.

"He will tell you if he pleases, also Perseus if you will come with me I have something I wish to discuss with you." She said as she stood up and walked to a tent as I got up quickly as I avoided the stares of the eyes on my back as I entered the goddess tent. Inside was much larger than the outside led to believe as I watched the goddess turn around and face me.

"What are you doing still alive?" Artemis asked me as I shrugged.

"I do not know that but what I do know is that age does not have an effect on me like the others. It is like my time is stuck in place." I said as the goddess put a hand on her chin.

"I do not sense any blessings on you, in fact you have no blessings at all. I would have believed that Athena would have blessed your minds but it looks like she didn't even do that." She said to herself as I nodded.

"But I possess godly strength though and Irene had god like knowledge." I said as this seemed to interest the goddess further.

"I think I know what you are going through." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"You are a limiter." She said as I looked down at her in a funny look.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"A limit is the first of any species that has ever existed, they are like an Eternity for an example. They are not a unit of measurement itself but what the units are measure on." She said just confusing me more.

"What?" I asked her as she sighed.

"I mean to say that you hold the limits of what humans can ever experience in their whole life time no matter what the age. As strong as you are now is the limit for how strong humans can possibly get. As smart as you get is how smart humans can get, any ability you possess in your live like an internal compass is the limit of the sixth sense are you starting to understand?" She asked as I nodded slowly.

"But what about myself do I have any limits?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"You are a limitless being so to speak, but as you will only start to grow once all of the abilities for humans have been set. This may take centuries even millennia's to finish, but once they are all in place then you yourself will grow without limit for physical and mental abilities. But humanity will be stuck with the limits set beforehand, so if you grow then humanity cannot follow you past a point. Think of it as a wall they can never pass over." She said as I was amazed at this.

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"Because even the gods had a first being as well, Chaos the original god stands above all and continues to grow." She said as I was surprised.

"I don't know how to thank you for this information." I said to her as she smiled.

"How about you keep it a secret that I am nice to some men and I will keep the secret that you are alive still from certain gods. Then I think we will have a deal that we both can agree on." She said as I nodded as she extended her hand as we shook.

"Why are you being so nice to me though?" I asked her.

"Your mother is one of the famous virgin goddess why would I not be nice to you, I believe she can send me to some find young maidens with smart minds if I get on her good side. Plus I know about you and Irene so don't worry I know you won't go after my hunters." She said as I laughed.

"So this is one big thing to get my mom to like you." I said.

"Exactly, so if any other man had come wondering though I might have shot a few warning shots and left him alone." She said with a shrug.

"Well thanks I guess." I said as she laughed lightly as we existed her tent as we watched the girls chatting about stuff as they all turned to us.

"We have a question." One said as I looked down at Artemis who shrugged.

"Before that I need you all to promise to keep Perseus's or Irene's existence a secret okay. As of right now only 3 gods know of them still being alive and I want to keep it that way." She said as all of them seemed surprised.

"We swear on the Styx." They all said as Artemis nodded.

"Then onto the questions." I said.

"What is Irene like?" They asked me.

"Why do you ask?" I asked them.

"We want to know what the first female human is like." They said as I laughed lightly.

"She is just like your goddess she is nice, eccentric, proud, as well as great with a bow." I said as the said goddess raised an eyebrow as she changed back to her younger form.

"I am eccentric?" Artemis asked in a curious tone as I laughed.

"You're the moon of course you are eccentric, what else can provide light to this earth even when Apollo is asleep?" I asked as she seemed to like this answer.

"I guess I am eccentric." Artemis said as all the girls laughed lightly.

"Any other questions?" I asked them.

"What does it feel like to be so old? Even with our immortality we all are only under 25 years old each." They said as I nodded as they all appeared to be 14 to 15.

"It is like you know more as you grow older and understand things better, it is kind of like becoming a more defined picture or a better book. The older you get the more you put into it and learn to love it. I guess you can say the same is about how me and Irene feel about one another." I said with a chuckle as the girls all awed at this answer.

"What was it like to be the only two humans alive at one point?" Artemis asked me.

"What was it like to be the only two on your home of Delos?" I asked her back as she seemed taken back as she slowly answered.

"It was lonely after our mother left and terrifying at some points, it was like the whole world was against me and Apollo but we had each other to lean on for aid." She said as I smiled.

"It was just like that." I said as Artemis seemed to think deeply about this as I slowly stood up and stretched.

"I am sorry but I am going to bed for the night, if you need anything just ask. Also thank you for not hating me for being male." I said as all the girls realized their attitude towards me as they frowned at me to make up for lost ground as I laughed.

"I will see you all in the morning I hope, but if you do leave at least let me know." I said as they all nodded as I grabbed my pack and started to walk towards an area that was by the other tents that I could use. But as I walked over there I heard this.

"He is different from other males girls so don't think that all males will be this way to you, always assume that they are after your virginity. I have learned over the years that most of the time that is what is always in the back of the minds of all males. But he is a special case, I bet there isn't anyone else like him in this world."

"Also he had the courage to stand up against Athena in her rage when Irene slapper her for abandoning Prometheus. To do that is not easy feat and in doing so he had earned my respect, but just a little." She said as I laughed lightly as I took out my tent and began to work.

**LINEBREAK:**

The morning was slow as I woke to the sound of the sound of an arrow hitting something solid as I grinned a little. Normally Irene would be doing the same routine in the morning as she liked to practice nice and early. But as I blinked a few times and managed to stretch I realized the sun was out after 13 days of not being seen for the day and night in the blizzard. Slowly I crawled out of my tent as I was welcomed to the soft sound of the string making the 'thung' sound.

"Morning." I called out as I stood up full in my simple shirt, the sky was clear and I was planning on enjoying some warmth from it.

"Good morning male." Said one of the girls as I looked over at them as they cooked some eggs, how they found them in this weather I will never know.

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you planning on being a male hatting troop of young women." I said as some of them laughed as the one girl scowled at the ground.

"Stop teasing her she is new to the subject of swearing off men." Said the goddess behind me as she shot a tree again.

"Okay." I said as I slowly went back into my tent and grabbed my pack as I then walked over to the fire.

"So where did you find the eggs?" I asked them as they all looked over at me as I pulled out some jerky and started to eat at it.

"Milady summoned them for us to eat, apparently they are from an animal called a chicken that gives out much larger eggs than sparrows and other birds." They said as they turned one of the eggs as I nodded.

"Well if I means anything maybe you should try some spices on it." I said as I got up and searched through my bag as I found some pepper that Irene grew.

"Try this but not too much." I said as they nodded and sprinkled a little bit of the spice on it as they gave it back to me.

"What are you teaching them, hopefully nothing bad?" Said a new voice as Artemis stepped forwards with bow and arrow in hand.

"Just how to use certain spices, also I am going to be leaving soon so if you need anything I am going to be packing." I said as I got up and walked over to my tent and started to roll up the small bed I made with some blankets and furs. They were all sewn together at one side to so they didn't fall apart and were easier to put away. I like to call it the sleeping bag.

"So what was it that Hecate wanted you to do exactly?" Asked Artemis from behind me as I finished putting away the last of my tent on my pack.

"Nothing much just save someone." I said as she seemed intrigued.

"If it is a female can you mention that the hunt is welcoming all maidens with open arms?" She asked as I laughed lightly.

"Will do but I don't think it is a female, but if I see any I will let them know. Also what's with all the white?" I asked as she looked over at the hunters in their white fur coats and tents then back to me.

"Whit is a symbol of purity." She said as I seemed to think about it.

"Why not silver? It is a much more brilliant and solid color also in metals silver is one of the most deadly and pure metals." I said as she seemed intrigued by this.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." She said as the thought crossed her mind of a pack full of maidens decked out in silver.

"It would be a sight to remember, also the males would learn that the color silver is not only beautiful but deadly as well." She said as I slowly stood up and put on my pack as I looked down at the small goddess.

"Well as you think that over I am going to go, also what are you guys doing here exactly?" I asked her.

"We are searching for five golden deer to pull my chariot across the sky, I am tired of having to use magic." She said with a sigh as I laughed lightly.

"Sounds fun, but do you have a skilled trapper?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Britomartis is our most skilled trapper we have ever found and she thinks that she can snare the deer." She said as I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I said as the goddess nodded.

"Well I hope to see you again Artemis and hopefully you won't be putting an arrow to my head when we do." I said.

"I can't make any promises." She said as I laughed.

"Well I hope you and Selina and you have fair travels across the night sky." I said as Artemis smiled a small smile.

"As do I." She said as I started to walk away but I was stopped by the small goddess.

"Perseus stay cautious of this world." She said as I turned to her.

"Something is stirring in the earth that the gods are growing restless about." She said as I lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you mean stirring?" I asked her as she bit her lip as she thought about it.

"A new war might start in the next few millennia that will be like no other, Apollo is suspecting a prophecy to come in the next millennia or so." She said as I felt something inside me almost break.

"A war…" I said it like it was some sort of nonexistent thing.

"Indeed a war that will take both humans and gods to win, so if the time comes and you are still alive if I request your aid I hope you will respond to it." She said.

"But you have your handmaidens for that." I said as she shook her head.

"They will not be skilled enough when the time comes. This war will make the titan one look like a joke." She said as I gulped, from the stories and tales in my mind I knew that this was bad then.

"If the time comes and I am not asked by another god in a dire time need during this war I will help you." I said as she nodded.

"Now I must go to my current quest given to me by Hecate, I wish you luck on your travels Artemis. Also you might want to look into getting some Nymphs as well as humans in your hunt they could help you in many ways." I said as she nodded as I began to walk away.

"I wish you luck as well Perseus, also do not hate Hecate for what she may do." She said as I turned around to find the goddess walking back to the camp as I shrugged my shoulders and began again.

**Just a note the war coming is the first giant war but that one won't happen until 2000 BC as I am planning it. But Percy and Irene are what you call limits the very beings without limits of growth themselves. What will happen next? Who knows but the author? What did Artemis mean by don't hate Hecate? What happened to Artemis that made her change from being so nice to so mean? The questions just keep piling up.**


	4. Book Of Creation, Moving To Troy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**LAST IME:**

"They will not be skilled enough when the time comes. This war will make the titan one look like a joke." She said as I gulped, from the stories and tales in my mind I knew that this was bad then.

"If the time comes and I am not asked by another god in a dire time need during this war I will help you." I said as she nodded.

"Now I must go to my current quest given to me by Hecate, I wish you luck on your travels Artemis. Also you might want to look into getting some Nymphs as well as humans in your hunt they could help you in many ways." I said as she nodded as I began to walk away.

"I wish you luck as well Perseus, also do not hate Hecate for what she may do." She said as I turned around to find the goddess walking back to the camp as I shrugged my shoulders and began again.

**NOW:**

"I thought father's prison would be less…nice looking." I said as I reached my destination. Just to be sure I checked my map again then looked back up as I scratched my head. In front of me was a small cabin that was about half the size of my house but it had two stories. But the thing was around it was a slightly blue barrier that not a drop of snow had landed in. Right now I was standing outside the barrier on four feet of snow as I looked at the 100 foot area that was completely free of snow.

I just slowly reached forward and poked the barrier to find it ripple like water around my finger as I was intrigued. But as I did suddenly the barrier opened up a doorway just big enough for me to slip in. I just starred at the entrance as I looked at the cabin to find some torches at the entrance of it that her lit saying someone was home.

"Well this isn't suspicious at all, but it is all I have to go by for now." I said as I jumped down off the four feet of snow and into the barrier as it instantly closed back up. I just turned back towards the barrier as it closed as I slowly turned back towards the cabin as I began to walk forward. But as I did I noticed the whole area was stuck in the middle of summer as I took off my coat and heavy pants leaving me in a shirt and shorts.

"Hello!" I called out as I slung my pack over my back again as I kept walking forward to the house as I looked around the area to find a nice garden surrounding it on three sides each garden itself housing plants and of all shapes and colors I had never seen before. It was like a world I had never seen was coming out of the ground and showing itself to me.

"Oh looks like the young human made it after all, I told you red." Called a voice from inside the house as I was spooked almost as the door opened up revealing a women with wavy long black hair and brown eyes with a blue dress on came out of the house. At first I was confused as the women ran outside and came over to me and looped her arm through mine as she pulled me forward.

"Okay…" I said as I was pulled forward by the women as I noticed another women step out of the house that looked identical to her but she was in a red dress that looked the same as this women's.

"Hey I didn't say he wouldn't make it I said he might be a day late, you know how Artemis can get sometimes." She said as I was pulled towards the door was I was utterly confused.

"Um who are you all?" I asked as they both looked at me and then got a face of realization.

"Sorry for the late introduction but we are Hecate, well 2/3rds of her but still we are Hecate." They said as I was stumped.

"You're going to hurt his head." Said a new but exactly the same voice as I turned to see a third one in in a golden dress that looked identical to the other two.

"I think I need to sit down for a second." I said looking at all three of the 6 foot ladies that didn't look half bad from a male perspective. But since I was happily married to Irene I was not interested.

"Yes lets, but come inside if you must." Said the golden one as they dragged me inside and sat me down at a table as they left my bag at the door. As I looked around I noticed random jars and bottles of different colored liquids. There were things from eyeball to what looked like an embryo stuck in some sort of red liquid.

"What is this place?" I asked as we all sat down at the table as the women in red all poured us a glass of some hot liquid that smelled bitter.

"This is our home or should I say my home." Said the blue one as she took her drink and sipped from it as I gently took mine and sipped from it finding the bitter smelling liquid quiet flavorful.

"So your all Hecate?" I asked as they nodded.

"Yes we are but together we make the goddess in full, basically we get tired of hear each other voices in our head so when we are alone we like to separate into our three body form so we don't have to." Said the red one as I nodded seeing as having someone in your head can be an issue.

"So I guess the form you came to me in was your goddess form." I said as they all nodded as I remember the black dressed goddess with two torches in her hands. Which I now just realized were the torches on the front of the porch.

"That was us." They all said as I laughed.

"Wait does that mean you form a four persona if you all are one?" I asked as they seemed to think about it.

"No it is more like we are all her but she is us at the same time. We each hold a third of her personality inside us that makes us who we are when we are separated. But once we are all one we come together to make the goddess we all know." The golden one said as I was still confused but I understood most of it.

"So why am I here I thought you told me that I need to save my father." I said as they all sighed.

"Sorry but we lied to you." They said as suddenly I lost control of the strength in my hand as I smashed the cut as the drink spilled all over me. But I didn't even care as I looked up at them as they all held down the heads.

"What do you mean by that? I left my wife alone in the house for 2 months to do this mission in hopes of rescuing my father! But in the end I was just lied to by some goddess to come to a cabin in the wood for nothing, this is just a waste of my time!" I shouted at them as they cringed a little as I stood up but they stopped me as I felt three hands grab my arm

"Please Perseus if you leave not then you are never going to survive to meet your father again." They said as I stopped and turned to them.

"Tell me the truth as of why I am here right now and then I might decide to stay." I said as they nodded.

"We brought you here to give you a few items your father left to us in hopes of reaching you. He told us that he knew that he was going to be caught by the gods for what he was going to do. But he told us a secret about humans that the gods should never know at least until there are a lot of you." She said as I waited as one of them went to the other room and grabbed a chest as they each handed her a key as she used the three keys to open different locks.

"What makes humans so special then?" I asked them.

"Humans have the ability to manipulate the elements of fire, water, earth, wind, lighting, darkness, and light just like the gods do. But this is only a theory that Prometheus proposed to us in secret." She said as I was too stunned to answer.

"Have you ever heard of a substance called mana that flows in everything around us, in the air the ground all of it?" The asked as I recalled an implanted memory that Athena gave me.

"Yes I have heard of the theory, Athena suggested its existence to the council in the year 25,000 BC I think. They all agreed with her that it had to be there after extensive research and she finally managed to isolate some of the substance. But in doing so when she let it go and it made a massive explosion." I said as they all nodded.

"Yes that such substance, but she also found that the gods do not have any mana in them. You see Chaos created things like plants and earth out of the substance but not the gods. She made us out of another substance that we have yet to recognize. But that is where humans are special." They said as they opened the chest pulling out an old black book with no words on it as they gently handed it to me.

"This book is journal that Prometheus had when he was creating you. This journal holds the key to your creation and what he used to make you. All of his notes that the gods of Olympus would kill to obtain, this is the book of creation." They said as I felt the book grow heavy in my hands.

"But what does this have to do with mana and how humans can use it?" I asked them.

"In the book it mentions that you were created from the ground itself. You see Perseus you are made of the substance that has mana in it and thus you have mana running through you. With this idea Prometheus suggested that one must have mana in them in order to manipulate the mana around them." They said as I looked down at my body as if I was a bomb.

"I don't see how know this helps me." I said as they nodded.

"Percy in the middle of the book his notes end. But at the very end of his note he wrote something I think you should look at." They said as I slowly opened the black book to the middle to find a string of black words.

_To the end of the earth may knowledge guide us but to the beginning of the end it shall do as well._

"What does this mean?" I asked them as they looked at me.

"Perseus the knowledge of mana is the key to destruction and peace, but right now the only human remotely able to even begin to touch the subject is you. With the knowledge of mana you can either lead this world to destruction or a world like no god has ever seen. What Prometheus's left you was basically the guide to mold mana and control it." They said as I slowly shut the book as I sat in on the table.

"We ask you that you hide this knowledge Perseus." They said as I nodded.

"I will try." I said as I opened the book to the first page as I glanced it over.

"So humans have a key to the world around them that the gods don't." I said as I closed the book as I picked it up and held onto it.

"I will keep this safe and when the time comes I myself will start to practice the manipulation of mana myself." I said as all the goddess smiled.

"That is what we suspected we would do." They said as I nodded.

"There is one other thing as well." They said as they reached in the box and pulled out a small cylinder that was pitch black as I took it with confusion on my face.

"He didn't say anything about this just that it would help you in the future." They said as I nodded and put the cylinder in my back pocket.

"Wait can I have that chest?" I asked them as they nodded and handed it to me as I put the book and the cylinder back in it and relocked all the lockets as they looked at me confused.

"Like I said I will study it when the time comes, but for now I must wait. Can I have two of the keys?" I asked them as they nodded as they handed me two.

"Why not take the third?" They asked me.

"Because I entrust that key with you, if all the keys are in the same place then it easier for one to steal. I don't want any of the other gods sneaking into the chest and steal the secret of mana and humans." I said as they nodded.

"I hope you can keep it safe until the day I come and request the key from you." I said as I gave them the second key as well.

"Can you also send that to my mother as well?" I asked them as they nodded.

"We will tell her it is a key that she needs to keep safe and that you will come for it one day." They said as I nodded as I picked up the chest and put it under my arms as I put the last key in my pocket.

"Thank you for this." I said as they nodded.

"If there is anything we can do for you for lying to you can we please know?" They said as I nodded.

"Can you send me home?" I asked them as they nodded as I closed my eyes as I felt my body suddenly get lighter as there was a bright flash and I was gone. The only thing on my mind was how was Irene doing and the place I already knew where I was going to hide this box.

**LINEBREAK: year is now 2500 BC**

I woke up slowly to the feeling of a kiss being planted on my cheek as I smiled as I looped my arms around the women in my bed as I pulled her on top of me as she giggled. It had been a comfortable 2500 years in our little home. Not much had changed over the years either other than the massive city of Athena's at our doorstep. But each day I woke up the same way as I did right now. No matter how long we had been together we could never get tired of one another.

"You see happy this morning." I said as she nodded as she snuggled into my bare chest.

"Percy I have been wondering I think we should move for a little while, this place has been getting a little boring." She said as my ears perked up.

"Were would you want to move?" I asked her.

"I heard form one of the women down in coast that a new city called Troy is emerging from the ground is supposed to be bustling with people. I thought maybe we can live there for a few years instead of living here." She said.

"Hmm I don't know…" I said as she made a pouty face.

"Come on Percy just for a few decades maybe even a century." She said as I laughed.

"I was kidding, we can move their as long as you want to. We just need to close up the house up here and do something about all of our food in storage area." I said as she nodded.

"But fist I think I am going to have an early morning snack." I said as I started to trail a line of kisses from her lips to her chin but I was stopped by a finger to the lips by a blushing Irene.

"Not right now I am still sore from last night." She said as I groaned as I laid back down as she slowly got out of bed revealing her naked body to the early morning light. I just starred at her backside as I indulged myself in the sight of her naked body seemingly glowing in the light of the orange light.

"Hey now anymore and I think your mind is going to be distracted for today chores." She said as I got out of bed as well and walked over to her.

"I am always distracted with your around me." I said as she rolled her eyes and escaped my arm over her shoulder.

"Come on get ready for the day." She said tossing me my clothes and sword. As I sighed and threw on the cloths. As I did was now dressed in aa short toga with leather armor covering my large chest. I had two swords at my side one for monsters and the other for mortals, now days I have to start going with Irene to town since someone once tried to kidnap her.

"I am done what about you?" I asked as I turned around to find her dressed in a beautiful chiton that was pure white that she never wore. I just starred in awe as the fabric fell delicately around her slim body.

"You're going to catch flies." She said as I shut my mouth and instantly blushed as I went downstairs and waited for her.

"I say we just leave now and just let the gods decided to do with all this food." She said as she set two packs of supplies on the table as I turned to her.

"We will bring what we can and the rest I think I have a good idea to do with." I said as she looked at me funny.

"It is rare for you to have ideas." She said in a mocking tone as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey one day I may possess your same amount of intelligence." I complained as she rolled her eyes.

"Sure you will Percy." She said as she patted my shoulder as I let it go.

"Still though how did you pack those so fast?" I asked her looking at the two huge packs of items we would need for out travel.

"I packed theses a few weeks ago." She said as I laughed lightly.

"You're as prepared as Athena is." I said as she smiled.

"I know." She said as she walked to the bedroom to grab a few more things.

"I am going to work on the food." I said as I went outside and towards the storage area as I got all of the things that Irene liked as well as I did. After about 30 minutes I had a full pack of food as I walked out of the room to see Irene by our two horses as she put the last bag on the side holder.

"How long do you think it will take to get to troy?" I asked Irene since she was the smart one.

"A couple days by boat then we are in troy." She said as I nodded.

"Well that is nice to know, better than when you wanted to go to the Mayan civilization." I mumbled as she glared at me.

"It wasn't my fault that we got lost okay." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Four years we were lost in that stupid jungle, all because you wanted to stop and draw of a picture of a bird and then our guide went ahead." I said as she huffed at me.

"Hey it is better than when you wanted to go up north." She said as I nodded.

"That is true, though you have to admit it was beautiful up there." I said a she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Well at least this time it is closer." I said as she nodded in agreement.

"I still miss the taste of banana's though." She said.

"I liked the mangos better." I said as she blushed a little.

"You and that fucking mystical sex fruit, I swear the next time you try to buy one I am going to chop your hand off." She said as I laughed.

"Admit it you love it when we had that fruit on hand." I said as I hugged her from behind as she blushed. **(If you didn't know mangos are better known as a natural aphrodisiac, aka the sex fruit)**

"I won't deny that I didn't have a good week with the fruit on hand." She said as I laughed lightly as I kissed the side of her head.

"I am going to send a quick prayer to a certain goddess who I believe will be able to use all this food." I said as she nodded as I walked over to the food area as I kneeled on one leg.

"Artemis goddess of the hunt, let me offer you and your hunt this vast storage of food." I said as I sent the prayer, as I did I stood up and just waited as Iren joined my side after a little as I still waited.

"Is something supposed to be coming?" She whispered to me as I nodded.

"Just wait and see." I said as I heard the finally coming.

"Just to let you know these girls will act hostile towards me, but that is just how they are taught so don't worry." I said as Irene nodded as she lopped her arm around my waist as I put my arm around her shoulder as the noises got louder. Finally Irene saw something as I smiled at the sight of the 20 female warriors.

"Percy who are they?" She asked me.

"They are the hunters of Artemis, I had a couple run-ins with them in the past. Nice bunch of girls, but they have been taught to hate males." I said as she nodded as they finally broke the tree line. But as they saw me they all instantly raised their bows and arrows as I looked over the young female warriors all wearing silver colored chitons.

"Stand down girls he is the one that sent me the prayer." I heard from a voice as a female about 18 years old stepped forward, her hair was an auburn color and her skin was as pale as the moonlight.

"Lady Artemis it is a pleasure." I said with a half bow as Irene did a small curtsy.

"Indeed it is Perseus, I am amazed to still see you alive." She said as I laughed lightly.

"I am amazed as well Lady Artemis, also I don't think you two have met. Irene this is Lady Artemis goddess of the moon, hunting, maidens, and childbirth." I said as the goddess seemed surprised.

"So this is the first human women, Perseus has told me much about you." She said walking forward as the hunters seemed to relax as they all put down their bows.

"I-It is nice to meet you as well." Irene managed as she shook the hand of the young goddess.

"I thought you would be older." Irene said as Artemis sighed.

"I get that more than I would like to, but yes I this is the form I like to appear in since it is the closest age to my hunters." She said as Irene glanced at the troop of girls that all waved at her with smiles on her face.

"So you called me about food?" Artemis asked as I nodded.

"Yes currently me and Irene are going to go to Troy for a while, we need to get rid of a lot of food so it doesn't spoil." I said as she nodded.

"How much is it?" She asked.

"Enough for all of your hunters for about a year if you managed it." I said.

"Well as a thank you for all the food I bless your trip so you will arrive to your destination on time." She said as I nodded as I turned back to the horses with Irene but the goddess stopped us.

"Irene if you would ever like to you are free to join the hunt." Artemis said as Irene smiled.

"I am sorry but I must decline your offer, I am too much in love." She said as all the teenage girls all gagged a little as Artemis shot them a glare.

"I understand but the offer still stands if you ever decide to join." She said as Irene nodded as we walked to the horses as the hunters began to raid the storage area.

**LINEBREAK:**

At the first sight of Troy I just gaped at its massive walls that surrounded the city, though they still were being built it could tell they were going to get to a point no man could wish to climb them. I knew that some point in time this city would never be breached by any army and from the amount of people flooding to its walls I knew that an army was not going to be hard to find.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Irene said as I nodded in my amazement.

"I wonder what the inside must be like." I said as I began to walk forward with Irene right behind me.

"So where do you want to live at? Inside the city or outside in one of its farming communities?" I asked her.

"Inside, I want to meet some new people." She said as I laughed.

"Understood milady." I said as she blushed a little while rolling her eyes.

"So what do you want to do first as we apply for housing?" I asked her as she seemed to think.

"Get a job." She said as I noticed people glancing in our direction or more or less at Irene's direction. This was kind of one of the reasons that I didn't like Irene going out because as of right now women were treated as mere objects for a man's use.

"I don't want to say this but I think you need to cover yourself up a bit more." I said as she caught the gazes of people as she nodded quickly as she put on another piece of fabric that went over one side of her chiton as I nodded as people stopped glancing.

"I knew we should have come here, it was hard enough in Athens but this place is worse." I told her as she seemed taken back.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"In this city they are just like in Athens women are seen as a protector of the home, I am sorry but you cannot get a job here." I told her as she sighed deeply.

"Then what should I do?" She asked as I turned to her.

"I don't know but this was your decision." I said as she sighed again, maybe we shouldn't have move at all.

"I will find something to do in the house." She said as I nodded.

"But what about you?" She asked me.

"I can teach swordsmanship to the some young ones for some money." I said as she nodded as we approached the entrance but as we did I noticed people sitting on the side of it. Irene saw my gaze and looked over in curiosity as I began to walk over to the area but as we did a man stopped up.

"I am sorry sir but you are going to have to wait until the auction if you want to purchase any of them." He said as I looked over the man as he had on an expensive chiton lined with gold and he looked well fed as well.

"Purchase?" I asked as he must have heard this before as he responded.

"I see you are new to this, yes we are selling some Helots if you are interest in any." He said as I felt Irene's hand tense in mine as she understood the word. They were slaves to the most part, but that was all I need to know as I looked over the young slaves. In totally I couldn't about 19 of them most under the age of 10 some while some were at most 16 years old. All of them females as I could tell as I looked at their sorrowful faces.

"How much for the seven of your females?" I asked him as he raised an eyebrow. Irene just shot my flaming daggers with her eyes but I shot her one back saying that I had an idea. As she saw this she just nodded as I faced the man again with my million drachma smile.

"You realize that these are all young Thracian females' right?" He asked as I nodded.

"It would come to about 1540 drachmas." He said in a joking tone as I nodded as I motioned to Irene to turn around as she did as I opened the pack and shuffled through it as I found my money pouch. Let me tell you living in the mountains and having no living expenses and being self-sufficient on food was nice. With things I sold in town that I hunted and other things that I made as well as I smelted for people, over the years I had earned a small fortune.

"So how does a hundred and fifty four dekadrachma sound?" I asked him as his eyes lit up. **(One dekadrachma is worth 10 drachma's look it up. Also I don't care if this currency was invented yet this is my own universe and it has been invented. So if you are one of those people who are all 'that isn't historically correct' you so suck it.)**

"That sounds like a plant now please come and take your pick please." He said as I nodded as I gave him the small pouch containing the amount as I motioned for Irene to turn about around as I put the main pouch that had about 1000 Dekadrachma's in it. As she did I motioned for her to follow me as we followed the man.

"Irene I know you hate this right now but in my eyes I am saving these women from men a whole lot worse than me." I said as she nodded slowly understanding what I was getting at.

"Get up your new master is here!" He called as all the females slowly stood up as I noticed all of them wore nothing but simply wraps of clothe around their breast and a simple loin cloth. That was not even bellow their knees. But as I came in front of them I noticed most them of them look right ahead not even glancing at me.

Most appeared to be under the age of 10 or at least 10 while some appeared to be at least 18 to 19 at the oldest. Only a few of them were in the middle as I looked at them, most of them seemed a little skinny but nothing too bad. But as I looked them over I nodded as I picked six as I left one for Irene to pick.

"I will pick those three on the left and you're those three one at the age of 18." I said as he nodded as the girls all stepped forward were some men began to shackle then as all their chains connected to one another. At the same time they all got collars around their necks that were made of a coppery color.

"That is only six Percy." Irene said.

"I know I am leaving the last one for you." I said as the man selling the women seemed intrigued by my decision to let my wife to choose a slave.

"I want her." She pointed at a female with a bulge in her stomach that suggested she was pregnant, the thing was the girls was barely even 16 from the looks of it. Also her hips were skinny as well which would further lead to complications during birth. The young female just stepped forward as I looked her over. She looked skinner than the others as two of her bottom racks of ribs were showing.

Her hair was cut very short like the others as so it was only about 2 inches long but it was cut in a way to give it a scrappy look. I could see why she wasn't chosen so far she was basically a liability and probably wouldn't even be sold anytime soon. But I just went with Irene's choice as the man seemed to look like he just sold her to some suckers. But with Irene's vast medical knowledge I am sure we could do something.

"Sir are you okay with your wife's choice?" He asked me as I nodded, with that the female was put at the back of the line of them as he gave me the chain. For the rest of the day we searched around the city as we bought a large Oikos house **(look it up online since they are kind of hard to explain)**. It had plenty of room for all of us to live in and had a large courtyard as well as a large kitchen and dining room. The store house was also very large as well but currently it only cost my about one twentieth of my money.

To add onto it we also had a huge yard surrounding the house that had a large stone wall surrounding it. But the whole yard extended maybe about 70 feet from every side of the house putting us in the middle. I really like the yard though and in the back was a small area for the women to sit and discuss hot topic items. But to complete it was a perfect tree that provide just the right amount of shade.

"This is much nicer than I thought." Irene said as I nodded. As we walked inside the house, it wasn't like out at all. Instead of a wood floor it had polished marble that was painted with different designs. I guess it would take a long time to get used to this place after living in the mountains basically all our lives.

"Master what do you want us to begin on?" Asked the oldest one that was about 6 feet tall and had blonde hair that was cut to two inches short. I turned to Irene who was thinking about something as she looked at the house.

"First you all need to get a proper bath, then you are eating a nice dinner." She said as all the slaves seemed surprised by this.

"After that you are all going to get some clothes and then I am going to assign what you are doing." She said as they all slowly nodded as Irene turned towards me.

"Percy you are going into town and going to see if you can get a job at the barracks, I am going to deal with these ladies." She said as I nodded as all the slaves gaped at how I was taking orders from a women.

"I wonder if I can get someone to help me…" She said as there was a sudden knock at the door as I went over to is and opened it revealing two friendly faces.

"Hello I am Alexander Kallas your new neighbor, me and my wife saw you just moved in today and was wondering if you needed any help?" He asked as I looked down at the short man that stood at most 5 foot 9.

"Nice to meet you I am Perseus Jackson nice to meet you Alexander also my wife is in need of assistant with her new slaves." I said as I shook his hand as I offered him to come inside. As he came inside his wife followed along with another slave.

"This is my head slave Jessica she can help teach your slaves the proper ways of cleaning and other things. Also my wife would like to meet yours as well and help if she need anything." He said as Irene seemed happy as Alexander's wife walked over and stared to talk to her as the older slave followed quietly behind. As they talked Irene started to discuss things like clothes and getting the slaves clean as the women talked to her about it.

"I see one of your slaves is pregnant…is it yours?" He asked as almost laughed if not for Irene in the room.

"No it is not I just bought these slaves today actually, that was one is actually one my wife selected." I said as he seemed impressed.

"Did she even know what she was selecting when she picked it?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know, but I think she has plans for her. But if we want the baby to live by any chance we are going to have to start feeding her and the rest a couple extra meals a day." I said as he nodded.

"I can see how that can help her survival, nothing like losing a brand new slave." He said as I didn't nod or anything.

"So what do you do for a living?" I asked him as I watched his wife take the slaves and my wife to another room to explain certain things.

"I and a guard for a diplomat, I have today off so I thought I might say hello to our new neighbors. By the way you looking for a job?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Want to be a diplomat guard? The pay is good and you get three of the seven day of the week off. You seem like the type that knows how to use a sword." He said as I nodded.

"I would love to have the job the only problem is that I don't want to leave my wife alone." I said as he nodded.

"How about my wife comes over each day, they can sort of tag team our houses to watch over the slaves." He said as I nodded.

"I might look into a male slave to guard the women as well." I said.

"Just make sure that he doesn't touch the women, one of my friends had a slave that liked to sleep with the women. He had him hung once he found out." He said as I nodded in understanding.

"Well I need to go into town and buy some necessities, I think I could use some help." I said as he laughed.

"Janice stay here with this man's wife we are going to town so I can help him buy some times for the house!" He called as there were two yes's was heard from the top floor.

"I think that is our queue." He said as we exited the house and went into the lawn were another slave stood. He stood about 6 foot 2 and was very muscular with a black hint to his skin like our oldest slave.

"Guard the house I don't want any man trying to go after my wife." He said as the big man nodded and stopped following us at the door to my law. Alexander and I just started towards to the market with my money in hand and one big list to fill.

**Review this I have a few questions for you all in the paragraph bellow.**

**It is done man 2 chapters in one day I am on fire, so how are you guys liking it so far. I know some of you are a little worried it won't be picking up soon but don't worry it will be. Also in the next chapter I hope to have a little bit of an action in the next one. Finally I am wondering if you want me to have the slaves do anything in particular like hit on Percy or something of maybe even Irene I don't really know. Just a thought.**


	5. Son Of A God, Who Phoebe Was, In Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**LAST IME:**

"I might look into a male slave to guard the women as well." I said.

"Just make sure that he doesn't touch the women, one of my friends had a slave that liked to sleep with the women. He had him hung once he found out." He said as I nodded in understanding.

"Well I need to go into town and buy some necessities, I think I could use some help." I said as he laughed.

"Janice stay here with this man's wife we are going to town so I can help him buy some times for the house!" He called as there were two yes's was heard from the top floor.

"I think that is our queue." He said as we exited the house and went into the lawn were another slave stood. He stood about 6 foot 2 and was very muscular with a black hint to his skin like our oldest slave.

"Guard the house I don't want any man trying to go after my wife." He said as the big man nodded and stopped following us at the door to my law. Alexander and I just started towards to the market with my money in hand and one big list to fill.

**NOW:**

"One tow there, one two three. Put more force into the stab" I repeated again as I blocked the strikes of the young man who was panting heavily. Still only about 6 years old but this boy was strong for his age, but he was also currently a special type of human though.

"Percy it is time for lunch." I heard Irene call as I put down the wood sword as the child used his for a cane to keep himself up, he was currently exhausted as I smiled at him as I patted his back.

"Let's go get some lunch." I said as he nodded as he picked up the sword and put it in the rack of wooden weapons I had for my students. It had been a few months since we had arrived in troy and right now I had picked up a side job along with my diplomat guard job. Because Alex's wife was such a gossiper rumor spread of the handsome young man was good with a sword had moved in with his wife.

To say the least people began to request that I teach their sons how to properly hold a sword, mostly because they didn't want to pay the barracks fee. But as I taught the children parents began to see that I didn't just know how to use I sword I was a master at it. So in the spirit of hot topic gossip I was kind of forced by the adamant people of troy to take up a teaching class of young men. But right now I was currently teaching one special child.

"Victor do you want anything to eat?" Irene asked as the young boy blushed as Irene smiled at him.

"Yes please." He said as Irene nodded, over the past couple month Irene had become accustom to working at home. She personally like lounging about while sometimes the slaves gave her a massage. But most of the time some of the neighbor's wives would hop over to the rich peoples house and eat at our food and drink our wine. Irene enjoyed the company for the most part, it kept her busy when I was away.

"So Victor how is your mother doing?" I asked him as he shrugged as he nibbled on the jerky that Irene provided us.

"Lonely…" He said as I sighed.

"I would suspect so…" I said as Irene motioned for the slave to continue on with her duties. You see Victor was the half child of a god, to be precise he was the child of Apollo god the go the sun. But because his mother was without a husband he was considered a bastard child. His mother tried to get him accepted into the barracks but they wouldn't take him, nobody believed her either that he was the child of a god.

"Well if she ever needs someone to talk to tell her that Irene is a very talkative person." I said earing a punch to the arm as I grinned. He just laughed slightly as I ruffled his hair as I took a drink of water.

"I will let her now sir." He said as I nodded.

"Percy I think it is almost time for Victor to go home." Irene said as I looked up at Apollo to find him 3/4ths through the sky.

"I guess it is that time, I guess I will walk you home little man." I said as he nodded as he gathered his simple belongings. Since he didn't have a father that lived at home his mother was forced to work at a pottery shop. But I trained her boy free of charge seeing as a certain father had confronted me about his son and who didn't like a god owing them a favor.

"Thank you sir." He said as I nodded.

"I will be back in a little while Irene, is there anything you need me to get in the market?" I asked.

"Actually we are need of some more salt." She said as I nodded as I grabbed a small amount of coins as I kissed her goodbye and started to lead Victor home. His mother would be home by now and she might be cooking. But as I led Victor through the streets of troy we finally managed to make it through the large crowd as we left the city itself as we went to the nearest small village.

As we walked it only took about 30 minutes until we reached his mother's home. It was small only two rooms but it was just large enough for a bedroom and a kitchen/dining room. I kind of felt bad for them but I could not do much for them, my house was full and we already send Victor home with food sometimes but there wasn't much else we could do.

"Mother I am home!" Called victor as I waited outside with the young man as the door to the small house opened revealing a women with black hair that was all tied into a pony tail. Her hands were covered in clay and her skin looked a little sun burnt from the day's work, she still had on her leather chest piece to protect herself from stuff. But she still gave off an aura of beauty even if she was dirty. Her smile was like the sun itself as she bent down and hugged her little man a she slowly stood up and gave me a smile.

"Thank you for walking him home." She said as she bowed to me as I held up my hand.

"It is the least I can do, plus his father is very adamant about protecting him. Still if you ever need anything feel free to ask, it is the least I can do for the son of a god." I said as she smiled.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you…Victor can you go fetch a pail of water from the stream?" She asked him as he nodded as he was out of sight she turned back to me with a look of thought on her face as if she was really going to go through with this.

"Mam I know what you are thinking right now and I am in not need of such 'service' please just let the debt go unpaid his father has done enough." I said as she seemed to not be able to find words for my answer.

"T-Thank you, any other man would have request that I pay them in that way. You are a nice man." She said with tears in her eyes as she wiped them away as I sighed.

"Besides if I did accept the offer I don't think my wife would have let me live." I said knowing all too well how Irene got around women that flirted with me.

"Haha, yes I have met her once before in the market with some of your slaves. I could tell under all the nice and beautiful wall she is indeed a fine warrior that would not let another women touch her man." She said as I laughed.

"She is indeed, but I must wish you farewell. I must make it home before sundown with the salt that Irene requested." I said as she nodded as Victor came back with the pail of water as I turned around and left the happy family of two alone.

**LINEBREAK:**

When I got back to the house with the giant sack of salt the first thing I heard were screams. At first I thought it was Irene so I dropped the sack on the ground and rushed upstairs as I drew my sword. But as I entered the room the instantly made my covered my eyes and blush, at the same time I dropped the sword. In front of me right now currently the pregnant slave that was laying on a bed with her legs spread open as the women around her were telling her to push.

"Oh I am so sorry." I said as I turned around with my hand on my eyes as I heard a scoff from Irene.

"Oh it's not like you haven't seen one before." She said as she put a cloth in steaming water as she then handed the cloth to another slave as she stood up and walked over to me.

"So, I don't care!" I said as rolled her eyes as I felt a hand on my arm as she pulled my hand away from my eyes.

"I need you to go and get Janice and her head slave, they together are great healers." She said as I nodded as I glanced at the small girl drenched in sweat, her cries pierced the air like a cold sword as she seemed to be in immense pain. Only a cloth covered her lower region as I then saw them wiping blood off of her vagina, at the sight I knew that this was a bad sign.

"I am afraid her body is too small to give birth to the baby properly, all I know is that I am going to need all the help I can get." She said as I nodded as I ran down the stairs and next door, as I did I sprinted as fast as I could as I basically vaulted over the 8 foot fence to our yard as I scarred a few people as landed. But I didn't waste time as I ran to Alex house. As I did I basically ran into their courtyard in the house as I startled some more.

"Alex!" I yelled as I got no response as a women ran over to me with a startled face.

"Perseus what is causing you to be so loud?" Asked Janice as I face her head on.

"One of the slaves I have is giving birth and we need your help." I said as she smiled a little bit.

"I knew that 9 moon cycles had passed, yes me and Lucy will come over immediately. But has anything happened so far?" She asked me.

"The water broke I think but currently her vagina is expelling blood." I said as she instantly frowned.

"Then that child is in great danger, I have seen this before this can lead to the death of both the mother and child." She said as I felt a little bit afraid now.

"We must act quickly, Lucy!" She called as the save quickly came from another room as Janice started to talk to her quickly as the women nodded and ran to go get some items.

"I will be over immediately tell Irene to feed her some herbs to try and relieve pain." She said as I nodded as I ran out of their house and back to our own house. Once I was back I told Irene as she nodded as she did what Janice told me to tell her. But as time went on the scream only died down a little as the two came over, but still as the hours passed the screaming continued into the night.

"I am going outside, if you need anything just came and get me." I said to Irene as she nodded, her brow soak in sweat and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Okay, just pray to the gods that she survives the night." She said as she went back to the room as I slowly walked outside. Over the course of the hours she was only dilated only 6 cm and the herbs weren't helping much either. Janice told me that if she didn't dilate anymore in the next few hours they were going to have to cut her open and save the baby. At that point they believed that she was not going to live.

"Oh gods." I said to myself as I stepped out into the cool night air as I looked up at the cloudless sky. As I did the moon shone brightly across the land as I starred up at it and sighed.

"Artemis are you listening?" I asked as I heard the chuckle of a little girl as I sighed.

"I always am." She said as I looked over at her as she sat at the lawn table as she petted a small deer in her arms.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked her.

"Hmm depends on what the favor is?" She asked me as I sat down across from the goddess who held a grin on her face.

"You like teasing me don't you?" I said as she nodded.

"It isn't every day you get to tease the very first human man on this planet, kind of gives you the feeling that you are making a king kneel before you." She said as I sat back in my chair and sighed.

"Your such a sadist." I mumbled as she raised an eyebrow.

"I am unfamiliar with the term, what does that mean?" She asked me.

"It means you enjoy inflicting pain upon others." I said.

"Only males pain, though I must thank you for…saving those maidens from the grasp of other more vial men." She said the word men like it was venom in her mouth.

"You seem to be getting more hateful towards men, what is causing this?" I asked as she huffed at me as the baby deer moved around in its sleep.

"The men of this world are growing rotten to the core, raping women, stealing from people, even going as far as throwing away baby females because they bring shame to the house. I cannot stand their wales of pain, all those men are starting to make me really think of what you all really are." She growled as the stone table cracked a little as I saw her hand tense.

"Indeed I have seen what you speak of, I have found it hard to ignore but I cannot save every female in this world. But remember there is still a few that are absent from this virus that make men do certain things to women you must always remember that." I said as Artemis release her grip on the table and nodded.

"I know but even now I can feel their pleas for help ring in my ears, but I cannot do anything. Not after Zeus banned all gods from interfering with mortal affairs." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"But you are here right now." I said as she nodded.

"I am here on 'hunting business' as I told my father." She said as I laughed lightly.

"What is the game you are hunting?" I asked her as she smiled.

"A certain favor that a sun god owes a certain sword trainer." She said as I smiled.

"You want a favor from your brother?" I asked her as she nodded but just then I felt a presence behind me as I turned to see the certain sun god.

"Hey now that favor is invaluable Perseus think of what you could request from me." Apollos said as he took a seat at the table as I was surprised by the sudden appearance of the god. He appeared in golden chiton with sandals on his feet with a bow on his back. His hair was a fine gold color and his teeth put the sun to shame.

"Why are you hear?" Artemis growled at him.

"I am here to make sure that he doesn't give you the favor I owe him, I don't want to even imagine what you would have me do little sis." He said as I saw a view form on her forehead.

"I am older than you." Artemis hissed as Apollo snorted, I think I now know were some of Artemis's hatred from men is coming from.

"Sure you are, but Percy I think you are need of a doctor correct?" Apollo asked as cry pierced the air.

"But who better than the goddess for childbirth?" Asked Artemis as Apollo made a tsk sound.

"You both have valid argument but which of you can guaranty the life of the child and the mother?" I asked them as they both went silent. I knew Apollo could save the mother but not the baby and I knew Artemis could save the baby but not the mother. They kind of weren't that good with anything outside of their domains. Like how Apollo was good with older patients but not newborns and the opposite was for Artemis as she was good with the young but not with the old.

"How about this, Artemis I am going to pull an old favor I have from you and the one I have for Apollo." I said as they both seemed intrigued.

"Wait how do I owe you a favor?" Asked Artemis.

"All that food I gave your hunt when we left, a blessing for safe travel only covers about half of the amount I gave you." I said as she growled at little but nodded.

"You must really want that women to live." Apollo said as I nodded.

"She is very nice to Irene so I believe the death must wait for another day to claim her soul. Now can I rely you two to cooperate and save them both." I said as they both nodded.

"I thank you both for your help, also Artemis who knows the slaves I have might just 'run away' to a certain goddess who likes her silver." I said as she smirked a little as Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I should start up a hunt for women." Apollo said as the goddess in her silver chiton slapped him as he groaned.

"Fine you win." He said as I stood up and faced the twins as I bowed to them, as I did they both seemed surprised.

"Again I thank you for your help in my time of need." I said as I heard Artemis chuckles

"You are just too nice." Apollo said as they both began to follow me as I walked into the house. Just as I got inside Irene ran down the stairs not paying attention as she ran right into me. I caught her from falling as she nodded in thanks. But as I looked at her I saw her hands were covered in blood as she seemed a little shaken.

"We are losing her, you need to make a choice right now. Either save the mother or save the baby." She said as I nodded as she suddenly saw the two 20 year olds behind me, one with a silver glow and one with a golden glow. One wearing a silver tiara while the other wore a golden circlet.

"P-Percy are those who I think they are?" Irene asked.

"Both of you I think your skills are needed now." I said as both nodded and walked upstairs as they left a shaky Irene who just starred at them as they disappeared.

"How in hades name did you managed to get the twin archers here in one place?" She asked as I shrugged.

"It is amazing what you can do with a favor." I said as her mouth gapped.

"How did they owe you a favor?" She asked me as I brought her over to the back of the house where I began to gently wash her bloody hands.

"I don't know I guess it just happened. But with them here now she will survive. Also I am thinking of letting a few of the younger girls go with Artemis." I said as she seemed surprised.

"They don't need to be in chains as long as they have. But if we do I am going to send Phoebe with then as well." I said as Irene's eyes widened.

"But don't even know if she is going to survive the night." Irene said as I nodded.

"We have the two best gods for this type of situation, the goddess of childbirth and the god of medicine. Together they can make her and her child survive the night, I know that for a fact. Because if the twin archers can't save a simple female mortal then even the gods will laugh at them." I said as suddenly the cry of a child cut through the air as a smile crossed my face.

"I think that is our cue." I said as I grabbed Irene's hand and led her up the stairs, as we did we were met with a sight of all of the slaves currently crowding around the bed as Apollo stood to the side with blood on his hand. He just looked over at us and nodded as I smiled at him.

"She will live, but that scar will be a reminder." He said as I walked forward to find a large scar on her stomach that ran up to her belly button. It had black thread in an X pattern running down it to her pelvis as she lay on the bed breathing slowly but now she actually had some color back to her.

"Her uterine wall had ruptured you are lucky we got her when we did or she would have died along with the baby." He said as he pulled off a fabric that protected his front of blood. As he as I nodded as I walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair as she looked over at me.

"Where is my baby?" She asked as I turned to see Artemis coming back with a now clean baby wrapped in a soft fabric.

"It is a girl." Artemis said as she gave the bundle to Phoebe as she smiled at the child.

"She is beautiful, her name will be Maia." She said as I smiled at the heathy looking baby as I saw Artemis smile. All the other slaves just cooed over the new soul in this world as did Irene as I stepped back to where Apollo watched from.

"I think my job here is done, if you ever need anything else in your lifetime Perseus don't be afraid to ask." Apollo said as he shook my hand as I nodded. **(He doesn't know Percy is half immortal)**

"Now I must go and start my run of the sky." He said as he was suddenly gone with nothing but a gust of wind as I could feel Artemis roll her eyes.

"He just means he had a nice women waiting for him." She said as I laughed as I saw Artemis stare at the happy mother as she cradled her daughter.

"I am going to make an announcement." I said as everyone turned to me as did Phoebe.

"I am want the youngest 4 of you and Phoebe to go with Artemis." I said as all their eyes widened.

"But master-." I cut Phoebe off.

"You all don't need to live a life of slavery, so I am going to give you a new chance at life." I said as she was still in shock.

"The Amanda and Europa are going to stay with me to help train new slaves when I buy them. But when the time comes I am going to free the oldest and give Artemis the youngest, but I am going to keep two of them to help train the next slaves. Every 5 years I am going to do this so you don't have to worry about waiting too long. This was the deal that I formed with the goddess for saving Phoebe." I said as they all nodded as the two oldest seemed happy that they were going to achieve freedom in five years.

"But what about Maia?" Phoebe asked as I smiled.

"The least I can do is give Maia a life she truly deserves, though taking her on the hunt would be dangerous I know that. So I was wondering if you would be willing to allow me to adopt Maia into my bloodline." I said as everyone went silent, even Artemis was shocked as her mouth basically hit the floor.

"You c-can't just do that." Irene said as I gave her a quick look.

"Well I think that with the privilege of a certain goddess I think I can." I said as I turned to Artemis who was still stunned.

"If it is okay with Phoebe." Artemis managed as this was a first for her.

"I-I will allow it as long as we can visit her and once she is of the age of 13 she can join the hunt." Phoebe said as she realized my offer was the best one she had at the point. But as she said this I looked at Artemis as she nodded.

"I will allow it, I am not a monster that would keep a mother from her daughter. But first let at least a month go by until she departs, I want Phoebe healed before she comes with me." She said as I nodded.

"Then it is settled, all of you but Amanda and Europa go get ready to depart. Phoebe will be resting with us until she is fully healed." I said as everyone nodded as I they went to their sleeping quarters as Artemis took Maia from Phoebe as Irene helped her change into new clothes.

"Artemis I hope this is worth a favor in the future." I whispered to her as the goddess gave me a glance.

"You always want to be one up on someone don't you?" She asked.

"It doesn't hurt to have a few favors from a few gods." I said as she rolled her eyes as she walked over and gave Phoebe her daughter.

"Just be sure that once Phoebe is healed and with the hunters you will come by once a year to allow her mother and daughter to bond." I said as she nodded.

"I will try my best." She said as I sighed as I watched Irene talk to Phoebe about things.

"She will make a fine hunters." Artemis said as I nodded.

"She is small now but I think the childbirth made her stronger, she indeed will be a strong warrior what mother isn't?" I asked Artemis as she nodded.

"Well you must be going before the hunt burns down a small village again." I said as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you know that?" She asked me.

"Like I said I like to have a few favors from some gods, that doesn't mean the Olympians are the only ones. You would be surprised what information a nymph would give you for helping plant her daughter." I said as she blushed a little.

"It was a small mishap with a fire pit that is all." She said as I nodded.

"And who am I to question a goddess?" I asked as she gave me a small glare.

"I will see you around Perseus." She said as I nodded.

"I will hope to see you in the future as well milady." I said as she disappeared right from that spot.

**LINEBREAK: 13 years later**

**YEAR: 2486 BC**

"Halt!" I called as the person stopped a few feet from us as I drew my sword as did the other guards.

"Sir get behind us." I said as the diplomat we were protecting nodded and got behind everyone as I stuck to his side.

"You get back before I run you through with this sword!" Yelled one of the guards as the person slowly came to a halt as he let his sword hang at his side as he just starred at us.

"You have lied to the god's senator I saw it in a vision for your treachery you will die!" He called out as she raised his sword and charged the guards. Though he was cut down in an instant by the five gods but I had a bad feeling about this.

"You stay close to me." I said grabbing the senator's chiton and basically dragging him behind me. Right now we were on an escort mission for this senator to get him safely to Troy, but right now we were in one of the forests near the city as we were secluded and alone.

"That was easy." One guard said wiping the blood off his sword.

"Don't go and cursing us." I said but just to my luck I heard the sound of twig snapping on my right as I instantly threw the man behind me as faced the area.

"Fire!" Shouted a voice as suddenly about 30 arrows exited the woods as they were all aimed at us. In a instantly I was cutting arrows out of the air but to me the arrows were moving in slow motion as I easily knocked them out of the way. But my comrades weren't so lucky as they were shot down almost instantly as each received about five arrows each as more of them kept streaming towards us.

"Oh gods." Mumbled the senator as he threw up on the ground behind me as I caught the last arrow in my hand.

"That should do it." I heard someone say as they began to climb over the hill to find me standing still as the senator threw up behind me.

"Looks like we have a strong one." One said as I counted 32 people, all armed with swords and bows.

"Let's strike a deal soldier." One said as I saw him slide down the hill as the others fallowed.

"What kind of deal?" I asked as I heard the senator whimper behind me.

"You let us kill that senator and then we will let you live, you seem skill I am afraid that if we fight some of my men might die. So how about it, want to accept my deal?" He asked as I laughed a little.

"I am afraid not, the money this man is paying me to keep him alive is more than you could imagine." I said as he glared at me.

"Kill him." He said as they all charged me at once, this was going to be easier than I thought.

The first one fell to a spear I ripped from one of the dead soldiers with one throw by me the spear went right through the man's armor plating and straight through him and into another. But they didn't stop as they charged me in a straight line basically. But me being as strong as I am easily took care of this. With one swing of my sword I cut right through a shield and the man's body but the swing didn't end there as it continued on into the chest of the man on his right.

With a spin I dodge one strike for my head as I kneeled down during the spin as I then used my momentum to slide the legs off of the two min in front of me. As they fell to the ground I grabbed one spear of the men who I cut the legs off of as I thrust through the shield of a man that blocked the strike. But I was on one knee at this point as I lunged forward as the spear went right through the man's chest also.

After that they got scarred easily as they spread out a little and began to charge me one by one. Near halfway through cutting through their bodies like butter with my sword. I decided to get fancy as one charged me as I swept his feet from underneath him as he fell I kicked him like a ball as he went flying into a tree as I heard a sicken crunch. But as I did that two charged me at the same time as they both swung to me from both directions.

I simply jumped in the air with one swift motion in my backflip jump I cut the heads off the two of them. As this continued my clothes began to be died a dark red color as my armor dripped with blood. Slowly but surely I continued as I decapitated one after another or cut them in half until I was left with one. This was their leader I had just pinned to a tree with my sword by his shoulder as he screamed in pain.

"Shut up." I said as he screamed again but I punched him in the gut as puked from the force of the punch as I got out of the way.

"Tell me who you work for." I said as he starred at me in the eyes as he said the words that made me shiver.

"The god of war." He said as my eyes widened.

"What was your mission?" I asked him as he laughed through the pain, but as I raised a fist as he shrunk a little.

"I will never tell you." He said as I narrowed my eyes as I gripped his shirt and ripped her from the tree as I held him a foot off the ground by the neck.

"Tell me of I swear by Zeus's name I will burn you in a fire alive." I said as I heard the senator gag again as the scene.

"Please no! W-We were hired to delay you." He said which confused me.

"What do you mean delay me?" I asked him as he struggled to move.

"Ares told us to delay the guard of the senator, he said that he needed you away so he could attend some business elsewhere. He didn't even care about the senator, he just want you dead but preferably injured and brought to him. He said he had a surprise he wanted to show you." He said as my eyes widened.

"Irene…Maia…" I said as I dropped the man on the ground as I began to sprint to in the direction of Troy. The senator tried to call me back but right now I was running at about 60 mph as I rocketed through the woods as I quickly found myself out of them as I dropped my armor finding it weighing me down as I ran even faster. But as I approached the city I found it less buys than usual as I tried to increase my speed as I pushed myself harder.

The god of war was very know for taking married women and impregnating them, it was said he only took the most beautiful women as the mothers of his children married or now. But right now as I ran through the gate of Troy as people screamed at me as I was still blood covered as I ran towards my house. I simply hopped over carts and ran blew past people as they had no idea what that just was.

It was like Hermes himself was running through the streets of troy but I was not Hermes by a long shot. As I approached my house I saw the gate open as I ran through it but as I did I was suddenly close lined by an arm. As I hit it began to tumble towards the house at a high speed. As I did I blew right through the door and finally came to rest in the middle of the court yard on my chest. As I lay there I heard footsteps run over to me as I felt two small hands grip at my arm.

"Father!" I heard as I groaned in pain as I slowly pushed myself to all fours as I felt my body crack and groan.

"What was that?" I asked myself as I slowly looked up to see a man holding a spear as he slowly twirled the weapon.

"Maia were is mother?" I asked as I heard a cry from upstairs.

"Irene!" I called as I watched the man stop a few feet from me.

"Percy!" I heard from not the upstairs but from another room as I turned to see the exact same person holding Irene by the hair as she struggled against him but he gave now yield.

"Stop moving." He commanded as he pulled out a golden sword out of a sheath as he held it to Irene throat.

"Mother!" Maia cried as suddenly she escaped my grasp.

"Maia no!" I said as I tried to reach for her but I was stopped by a spear to my chest as I glared at person. But I could tell something about these two were different as I could sense a power about them, I knew they were immortal but I didn't know if they were gods or just plain immortal.

"Let her go!" Yelled Maia as she drew her dagger and charged the man holding Irene by the hair. But not even in the fraction of a second I saw the man's sword make one movement that even I could barely see. Maia just took one step and dropped her dagger as I saw her hands slowly go up to her throat as she fell to her knees. As she did I saw Irene's face just grow wide as I watched blood begin to pour from her wound on her throat.

"Mother." She said in a gurgle as blood poured from her mouth as well as she finally fell on her side as blood pooled around her body.

"Maia!" I screamed as I moved like lighting as I gripped the spear of man and jerked him around as I slammed his body into a pillar as I heard him cough violently. But I didn't stop there as I used his full metal spear and lunged at one with a sword at Irene throat. With one twirl I bashed the side of his head with the end of the spear as he dropped Irene as he clutched his head. With this the fight began.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I think I just explained everyone thoughts in the moment you just read that last few paragraphs. Review please.**


	6. The Fight That Change All, Fates Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**LAST IME:**

"Let her go!" Yelled Maia as she drew her dagger and charged the man holding Irene by the hair. But not even in the fraction of a second I saw the man's sword make one movement that even I could barely see. Maia just took one step and dropped her dagger as I saw her hands slowly go up to her throat as she fell to her knees. As she did I saw Irene's face just grow wide as I watched blood begin to pour from her wound on her throat.

"Mother." She said in a gurgle as blood poured from her mouth as well as she finally fell on her side as blood pooled around her body.

"Maia!" I screamed as I moved like lighting as I gripped the spear of man and jerked him around as I slammed his body into a pillar as I heard him cough violently. But I didn't stop there as I used his full metal spear and lunged at one with a sword at Irene throat. With one twirl I bashed the side of his head with the end of the spear as he dropped Irene as he clutched his head. With this the fight began.

**NOW:**

"I will kill you!" I screamed as I began to dodge and block the strikes of the two gods, from their power levels inside them I could tell they were at least minor gods. As I started I instantly found myself outmatched as the two came at me in perfect unison. Their moves were flawless as they came at me with the intensity of a hurricane. But I was like a metal wall as my defense seemed to hold up against their flurry of attacks.

My spear I stole felt odd in my hands since it was made of pure metal but it was all I could use for now as I blocked another thrust of one's sword. As I did I managed to kick him in the chest as I sent him sliding back into a pillar as I started to face the one with a spear. Each strike felt like it had the weight of a bolder behind it, my arms grew numb after a while as I decided to attack back.

With a swipe of my foot I managed to hit the end of his spear that was in a current spin, in doing so I felt some of my toes crack but I pushed through it. As I did he lost his grip on the weapon as it spun and stuck into a wall. But I didn't let this opportunity pass up as I gripped my spear with two hand and swung it sideways as it landed a hit on his side. As it hit though the weapon shattered in my hands as the splinters of metal flew across the room and all over the man as he was sent tumbling.

As this happened the other one managed to recover as he came at me with a new ferocity as I dodge his strike as I backed up quickly to the wall with the spear in it. Once I reached the wall I waited for him to come at me, as he did he had to run up a few steps to reach me. But as he did I managed to kick his knee out from under him as I ducked under a strike that cut through the wall with ease.

But as he took the step he tripped since I kicked his knee out from under him as he face planted into the ground. In his stupor I managed to reach up and grab the spear in the wall, as I did I found the man moving again as I slammed down with the end of the spear. A boom sounded from the hit as a wave of dust rolled out from away from his body. At this point I was exhausted as I gripped the spear as I began to walk over to Irene as she cried over Maia's body.

But I was stopped by my instincts kicking in as I ducked under a strike from a sword as I turned to see the one I hit with the spear good as new as his twin pulled himself off the ground. All I could do was groan a little as I raised the spear and began again. But as we fought on I eventually found myself being overpowered by the two gods as they had cornered me.

My body was littered with cuts as my blood dripped on the floor around me. They also were littered with cuts and bruises from our fight as their golden blood landed on the ground. Irene had not moved as well as the screams from upstairs had ended, I could feel my body begging for mercy for me to stop but I had to continue.

"He is tougher than I thought." One said as the other nodded as we were all breathing heavy.

"We need to finish this before Dad get angry with us." They said as they both nodded at one another as I slowly let out a breath as it all happened at once.

The first thing was the one on the left charged me first with a spear as he made a jab at me. With one swipe of my own I pushed his jab around me. But all together I let go of my weapon as this surprised them, in his stupor I ducked under a sword blow from the other one. But as I ducked under the sword I then did an uppercut with all the strength in my right arm. As the hit connected I heard a boom from my fist as he was launched with a great speed right through the second floor.

But I wasn't done as I spun around and punched the other one as hard as I could as well since he was still in mid swing. The effect was immediate as he was launched through the wall separating the courtyard and the storage room. As the dust settled I was left on my feet with one shattered hand and a think a fracture ulna and radius.

"M-Maia." I heard Irene sob again as I slowly turned to her as I cradled my one good arm as I noticed the two weren't moving.

"Irene we need to leave no-." But I was cut off by a large beam of red energy strait to the chest as I was sent flying back into a pillar. It was almost like getting hit by lighting all over as I lay propped up against pillar as my chest burned in pain. As I looked down I saw that all my skin were the beam hit me was gone as it a nice charred spot, it was even in the same place the lightning bolt hit me.

"Percy!" I heard as Irene ran over to me but was stopped by a commanding voice.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Said the voice as couldn't move my body at all I was in so much pain. But I managed to look up to see a naked Ares stroll into the room with a slave over his shoulder. Blood ran heavily from in-between her legs as he tossed her on the ground like a ragdoll, she didn't even make a sound as the god of war strode forward to me as he looked around the scenery.

He had deep tan skin and a thick muscular build his hair was also a short black, but his eyes were like eternal fires that seemed to drive any normal man insane. But as he walked closer he stepped on the head of the slave who still wasn't moving. But as he did her head suddenly was crushed under his weight as he walked towards us. He didn't even seem phased at what he just did as he stopped in front of me.

"I guess two minor gods weren't enough after all…Phobos! Deimos! Do you plan to lay around all day?" He asked as the rubble began to move as two very injured gods pulled themselves from it as Deimos jumped from the second floor as he popped his jaw back in place.

"Fuck that hurt, fucking mortal has some power behind that punch." He said as he rubbed his jaw as I saw a fracture already healing. But I couldn't move at all as Ares stood in front of me and Irene as he eyed her. As he starred at her a sick grin started to spread on his face as he rubbed his chin.

"I see." Ares said as he kneeled down to my eye level as he starred at us with his red eyes.

"Your slaves could not satisfy me but I think she might, both of you grab her and take her upstairs to get ready. I am going to have a word with this one." He said as my eyes widened as suddenly Irene was grabbed the two gods as she screamed in fear.

"Percy help me!" She screamed as she tried to fight against their grips but they were to strong still as I could only watch her be dragged away. As I watched I barely lifted my left arm towards her as Ares seemed impressed at this he got another sick smile.

"Wait! I have a better idea." He said as they stopped pulling Irene away as they held her by her hair as I watched tears stream down her face as she watched Ares speak.

"You are indeed strong just like the twins said." He said as he looked me in the face as I spit in his face with the blood in my mouth. All he did was slowly reach up and calmly wipe his face clean of the spit as he continued to stare at me. Then in a suddenly flash he smacked me as I felt my head snapped to the side as the sound of the slap echoed in the house.

"I am going to teach your wife how a real man should feel like, I am going to make her moan like a whore as I fuck her right in front of you." He said in a monotone voice. At this Irene just sobbed even harder as I felt my anger build up in me. As I felt it grow I growled at him as I forced my body to stand up as he let me. Slowly I stood up as I stumbled a little as I finally got to full height as I stood even with the god.

"I will…kill you." I gasped as the pain in my chest flared as Ares seemed impressed. I just stepped forward and took a strike at him but he easily dodged as I stumbled and landed in the puddle of blood from Maia. All Ares did was laugh at me as he pushed me over on my back with his foot as he smiled at me.

"I am starting to like you…I think have found a way for you to continue to entertain me." He said as I summoned a ball of glowing energy as it spread to his hand as he reached down and placed it over my right bicep as I screamed in pain as he branded my chest with his mark. Irene just screamed at Ares to stop as I arched my back in pain as it felt like my veins were on fire.

"No you're hurting him!" Irene screamed but she was silenced by Phobos slapping her as she whimpered in pain. But as Ares finally finished he pulled back his glowing hand as I was now left with a pitch black handprint on my left chest as I was left breathless on the ground. All Ares did was laugh as he stood up.

"You are now my eternal servant boy, or should I say fist male human Perseus Jackson son of Prometheus and Athena." He said as my eyes widened as did Irene's.

"How do you know that?" Irene asked as the god of war as he laughed.

"You didn't think I would notice how ancient you are? I can feel it in your blood boy, I know that now humans other than the hunters has been made immortal either so I went with the simplest answer. Since you two are the first of your species you two are limiters as we gods called them, didn't you ever think it was odd at how long you two were alive for?" He asked as he walked over to Irene as she tried to get away but was stopped as Ares grabbed her hair and began to drag her over by me.

"You will forever serve me you and do as I command for the rest of your unnaturally long life. But since you possess skills with a certain weapons that could become troubling for me in the future I think I am going to seal away those skills." As he said that I suddenly my body began to feel like my body was on fire again as Ares spoke in strange words. As he spoke it felt like my body itself was becoming weaker.

But as he finished speaking I felt so weak I felt like my soul was barely holding on but the pain in my body was keeping me conscious as I watched Ares stop speaking as he smirked at me.

"I hope you enjoy my two gifts I gave given you Perseus, one of them will never allow you to hold anything I consider a weapon right now again. It will become useless in your hands to a point you won't even be able to use to even let alone hold it properly. This curse it to prevent you from possibly injuring me with a sword again. But my second one is a little special." He said as he suddenly tore away Irene's chiton leaving her bare in simple undergarments as she screamed at him.

"The second curse is something I think you might find perfect for the son of Prometheus. You now possess the same curse that my father Zeus put upon that stupid titan, but with a little extra added on. Instead of reviving at the end of the day like your father does you will revive at the time your life ends, this was I don't have to wait until the end of the day to get my play toy back."

"Now this way I can kill you all I want and torture you without worry if you die or not. All I can say is welcome to the world of the gods Perseus." He said as he pulled Irene to her feet as he ripped off her last pieces of clothing.

"No! Let me GO!" She screamed as Ares smashed his lips on her as Irene started to beat his shoulders. All I could do was watch as my body finally gave up on me as I could move no more. Tears streamed down her face as I saw a trickle of blood start to flow from their mouths as Ares whipped his head back.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled as he threw her down on the ground as he wiped his now bleed lip, Irene tried to crawl away but was pulled back by Ares as he grabbed her food. I could feel the rage in me build even more as I began to force my body to move. But just as I began to move my arm a foot can crashing down on my leg as I heard a sickening snap as I screamed in pain.

"How does it feel to watch your wife be blessed with the seed of Ares the god of war?" Whispered Demios in my ear as I cried more and more as Irene struggled to get away but Ares was too strong for her.

"One day I will kill all of you." I managed as I coughed violently as blood came out.

"Sure you will buddy." He said as I felt another foot come crashing down my good arm as I felt it break under the pressure.

"Now watched as your precious wife has the taste of a real man." He said as he grabbed my head and forced me to watch as Ares began to thrust into a screaming Irene. I could see the pain in her face as she screamed as Ares seemed to be enjoying himself. All I could do was close my eyes but then suddenly I felt finger on my eyelids as they pried them open as I saw the face of Phobos by mine.

"No Percy look away!" Screamed Irene as I watched Ares continually thrust into her as I saw blood begin to drip bellow the area they were connected. I tried to look away but Phobos held my head still and my eyes open as he whispered in my ear.

"How does it feel mortal? How does it feel to have your greatest fear come to life?" He asked as tears began to flow from my eyes.

"No response huh." He said as he continued to force me to watch as this continued on for hours. Irene eventually stopped giving any response at all as she lay on the ground motionless her face looked dead but I could see her breaths slowly coming out of her. But finally Ares finished as he buried himself deep inside her and came as I watched him shudder, as he did I felt my heart break as he finally pulled out of Irene.

"That was good, but I don't think she has much longer to live." Ares said as he walked over to the kitchen and poured a pale of water over himself as Phobos dropped me as my head fell right by Irene's.

"I am sorry you had to see that." Irene said as I felt my red eyes try to cry more but they couldn't.

"Shh." I managed as she began to sob again.

"Percy I-." But she was cut off suddenly as I looked up to see Ares with a white rob on his body and his sword which was currently stuck right in Irene's back. My mouth just opened in fear as Ares yanked the sword out of Irene's back as he wiped off the blade.

"Irene?" I asked but she didn't even move as her eye remained wide open. But her breath no longer came out, only blood did as it slowly began to pool out of her body as I continued to just stare at her lifeless body

"No…" I said as suddenly I felt something in my break in my soul as my consciousness began to fade into the darkness. This world had nothing to live for anymore. I didn't care anymore, without Irene I was nobody.

"Now for you to, I will see you tomorrow." Said Ares with a smirk as he walked over to me and impaled me through the chest with his sword as I was finally encased in darkness.

**LINEBREAK:**

**LOCATION: THE VOID**

**TIME: ONE DAY AGO**

"I think I may have found something you lost." Chaos said as she approached the fates. But as the word 'something you lost' all the fates tensed as they all turned to Chaos with small smiles on their faces.

"W-What are you talking about…we haven't lost anything." They managed as Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Remember back to the year 5000 BC when you lost that string of fate?" Chaos asked as they all gulped.

"Yes…" They all said as they prepared for the worst.

"Well I happened to find it I the void just floating about you all lost it." Chaos said as the fates all gulped at the Creators tone.

"We are deeply sorry grandma it will never happen again." They all said going over to her and bowing as Chaos looked right down at them. As she did she sighed deeply as the fates all smiled at the success.

"You're lucky I love you all." She said as the fates all nodded as Chaos slowly handed over the perfectly grey string to the fates as they all bowed to Chaos one more time. Chaos's days of watching over the string she stole were over and now it was the fates turn. She had studied the string in and out and she knew about it more than she liked to. **(If you are confused go back to chapter one where it refers to Chaos taking the string)**

"Oh god, look at how messed up it has become on its own." The fates said as Chaos seemed to disappear without the fates noticing as their attention was on the string.

"What are we going to do with it? It still has to be weaved properly, what are we going to do? Plus look at it the way it was been stitching itself, and this pattern I have never seen it before." One said as the others nodded as they looked at the string that was still self-stitching itself. But you see the harder the weave the more important the fate is, but since this weave was so difficult that even the fates themselves have never dealt with anything like this.

Even in the making of Zeus's string they had never seen anything close to this, it was like two fates more important than a primordial's came together. This was beyond their skill to weave and they knew that.

"Do you think we should call mother and have her try and weave the rest?" One asked as they all shook their head.

"No if we told her that we lost a string of fate…I don't know what she would do to us." Another said as they all shivered.

"Well if we can weave it and we can't tell mother then how are we going to deal with this? Right now some person with probably the most important fate we have ever seen is running around without the earth with no direction to follow. Imagine if that person falls into the wrong hands, I am not exaggerating when I say the fate of this universe might be in jeopardy if this person continued living" The third one said as the two looked at her shocked.

"Then what do you supposed we do, we can't just cut this string. Last time we cut a string like this one Chaos got so mad she created the void and threw us in it. I remember her words to this day 'fate is not something you can choose the direction of and play with, I gave you these powers of fate to be a Shepard of fate and lead it in the right direction not the butcher it goes to goes to get killed' do you guys remember?" She asked as they both nodded.

"Then let's not snip the string of fate but simply make this person's life end early." She said as the other two had wide eyes.

"Are you implying that we try and weave this string so that this person dies?" One asked as the other nodded.

"I said we do it." Said the third one as the other two looked at her as number one who suggest the idea nodded.

"We are going to need your help if we are going to succeed in this." Number one said to number two as she sighed and nodded.

"Fine I will help you two but how are we going to end this person?" She asked as they thought for a second.

"I have an idea." The third one said as they all turned to her.

"But you guys are going to have to help me make sure this all happens in perfect order by manipulating other strings. Since we actually can't touch this string I saw we created a string of events in one string of fate that will eventually lead to the death of this person." She said as they both smiled.

"It is easier than working with this string." One said.

"Plus nobody can pin this on us, since we can just let this play off as a mistake in our calculations in cutting and weaving the strings." Two said as they nodded.

"Then let's begin shall we." Three said as they all nodded as they set to work on ending this rough string of fate. Little did they know what they were doing was merrily making a going to make a monster that soon even the gods would fear.

**LINEBREAK:**

**LOCATION: VOID**

**TIME: JUST AS IRENE PASSED**

All the fates watched the rough string of fate intently as they plan was finally coming together. This was the results of their hard work, but little did they know what was really happening down on earth. All they did was give motive to the god of war to murder this one person, but as they watched the string suddenly it cracked which surprised all of them.

Like a glass vase slowly the crack grew up and down the string as the fate all smiled as they saw the string stop weaving itself as well. All the fates just smiled as they watched the string loose its glow as well as finally it broke in half like fine china. But as it did suddenly an explosion of power happened from it that blinded the fates. The explosion itself was as big as the planet as it flung the fates nearly the speed of light across the void.

Each one knocked unconscious by the explosion as it grew in size, but suddenly it stopped as Chaos appeared in the void once again. Her hand held up as the explosion stopped before her, with a flick of her hand the explosion dissipated as she slowly glided forward to the now separate strings as lighting arched between the two. It was like the universe itself was rejecting what just happened.

But Chaos could do nothing as she looked at the two strings, but the thing was they were broken unevenly. The larger one still had a faint glow to it that even surprised Chaos, to survive the fates themselves was unheard of. But beside the gray string was a smaller white one that was only about one tenth the size of the main string. Its glow was gone though as it remained motionless beside the main string which was still going haywire.

But Chaos acted as she encased the two strings in a barrier as she slowly brought the glob closer to herself.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you to the fates." She said as suddenly she felt a burning sensation in her dress. Chaos yelped in pain as the burning grew as suddenly something shot out from her dress and collided with the barrier. With a flash Chaos covered her eyes as she slowly opened them as she blinked the bright flash out of her eyes.

As she looked at the barrier again she not found two stable strings. The grey string was now stable but still broken but it seemed like the string had began to mend itself slowly. But the other string that Chaos knew was not supposed to be complete at this point in time was complete. But as Chaos saw whose string it was her eyes widened.

"No that isn't possible you are reforming." Chaos said as she looked down at the other color of string.

"It is possible." Said a new voice as Chaos turned to see her first creation Order floating beside her as he looked down at the now connected strings. He was wearing just white and respectfully he was the most beautiful man that had ever existed.

"Any reforming immortal's string is unstable, at death any immortals string falls apart and its pieces spread across the void. But then they start to gather again in one place reforming the string but what just happened was the reforming string saw that little white piece as its own. So it did what was necessary, it absorbed the string." He said as Chaos eyes widened.

"You mean to say that the piece of string that broke off this one is now part of this one." She said as he nodded.

"That is what exactly what happened, but that main string will try and find that piece again I know that much." He said as Chaos looked down at the two strings with a worried face.

"But what does that mean?" She asked him.

"It means that whether you like it or not these two strings will forever be intertwined in this web of fate. Also I hate to say it but I think that that small piece that broke off was due to some old titan magic. These two people that were once two became one, but then they became two again. But thanks to this little reforming string it managed to merge with that broken off piece. Basically that piece will become part of this person forever…" He said as Chaos looked confused as Order sighed.

"Putting it simply this reforming string that has become one with the small string forming a new person all together. It is like when someone remembers parts of their past life, the same thing will happen to her. She will remember him in fragments but never more than that, she will come to love this person she has never met. But if they ever meet just pray that he will accept he for who she is now and not in her past life because those are two different people." He said as he floated away leaving a very curious Chaos.

"I think I found a reason to let the fates off just a little." She said as she put a barrier around the two strings as Chaos decided to keep these string away from the spinners of fate for the rest of their immortal lives. But now all she had to do now was wait for them to meet and hopefully, just maybe her daughter would find true love.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

"Wake up time for breakfast." I heard as I continued to look up at the ceiling of my cell. It had been a year since I had become a slave of Ares. Apparently I wasn't the only one either, in my cell was another male with dark skin. I haven't bothered to ask him his name but he is a nice person, everyday he tried to get me to talk and sometimes I respond. But the memories of that day were still fresh and painful.

It was like my world had come to a forked road and I was stuck in place unable to decide what to do. My world in that one day had come crashing down faster than the sky onto Atlas's shoulders. At first when I got here I wouldn't eat or drink for months, but even as I forced myself to not eat I found that the curse worked even then. Some nights in my hunger and thirst I suddenly woke up the next day back in my full health.

My muscles returned and I wasn't even hungry any more, the curse constantly returned me to a point of perfection that I hated beyond measure. It was a reminder that I was stuck at that day for the rest of eternity, why do the fates hate me so? But as I laid in bed I felt a hand slightly shake me as I turned my head to see my roommate motion his head.

"Time for breakfast come on silent one." He said as I slowly got out of bed as I followed him. Over the course of the year I had learned that you want to be on time or else Ares didn't like it that much. But to us in a way we were a test group for certain training ways and in my case torture methods.

"Silent one?" I said as the big black man that stood maybe 6 foot 8 man laughed.

"Yes I think that nickname works for you does it not?" He asked with a smile as I glanced at him and sighed.

"I would rather you call me nothing." I said as he laughed again, he had a nice sense of humor that was very contagious in some ways.

"But we already have someone here called that." He said as I sighed as we approached the dining room. If I haven't mentioned this before I am currently the only pureblood mortal in this who slave gang. My buddy over here was a son of Hephaestus that was immune to flames, but still I am the only immortal mortal if you think about it. My ages is stuck in one place as is my state of being, but still not an ounce of blessings or godly blood ran through me.

"Good morning everyone." Called a voice of a female, her real name was Helga a Norse demigod daughter of Thor she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her powers were strong but her constitution to use them, not so much. But instead of names we used nicknames here since our names were our disgrace. Ever since Ares claimed us our names became tarnished by his rotten blood.

"Morning to you as well Frizzy." He said as the women rolled her eyes blue eyes as we took out seat at the table that had the oatmeal in bowls already. I just took my usual seat by my friend as I slowly ate the food, my appetite was basically forced back into me at one point along the year I don't really remember when.

"Moring Salamander, to you to Frizzy." Said a new voice as another skinny blonde hair blue eyed male a son of Hermes called Frisky took a seat by my friend. Everyone had basically given up to talking to me over the course of the year since I never responded back. But currently 10 of us existed in this slave camp I want to call it, I don't know where it is but I knew that it was close to civilization.

"So Mr. Silent over here said a few words this morning." Said Salamander as everyone at our table seemed surprised.

"He spoke?" Asked Frizzy as my friend nodded.

"Opening up finally?" She asked me as I glanced at her and shrugged as she smiled, it was the most of a reaction that she had received all year from me.

"So what is on today training agenda?" Asked the Frisky as we Frizzy shrugged.

"Hell if I know but all they told me to do was wake up and come her for breakfast." She said as they both nodded.

"Any idea Mr. Silent?" She asked me.

"More than likely Ares is going to make an announcement to us or something." I said as she was not stunned as the whole room when quiet as they all turned to me.

"Did Silence just talk?" Asked a women across from us her nickname was Clover as her mother was the goddess Tyche. She had brown hair and black eyes complete with a body that would put some of these men to shame, she was our amazon of luck to say the least.

"Holly shit." Said another one as I looked to see Bones our newest addition, he was a son of hades and he was about as skinny as a heathy person could get.

"Why is this such a big deal?" I asked as people were just frozen in shock as I sighed and turned my head back to my oatmeal.

"Because it is you!" Our currently only Egyptian demigod said as we all turned to Kitty, I am pretty sure what her godly mother is. But just for the sake of the few who don't it was Bastet Egyptian goddess of felines. But she currently had long black hair cat like eyes with a tail and a pair of cat ears. Yep you heard me right a tail and cat ears, she claims it is a birth defect from being a daughter of Bastet.

"What she said!" Said our other Norse Demigod a son of Loki that we like to call Scammer, not because of his parent but because of his current back door deals with everyone. He had black short hair and was about as buff as a person could get for a 5 foot 6 person.

"I think this world is coming to an end." Said our shyest member her nickname was Mirror since she was a daughter of Iris. She had short brown hair and soft blue eyes, she was by far the nicest person as well. Her saying this caused some laughs but none more than our last member.

"Oh god!" He said as he pounded the table as he laughed, he was called Lover boy. He was a son of the love goddess Aphrodite who had willingly joined this troop. He was by far the most Jerk like person in group since apparently Ares treated him differently. He was even unmarked by Ares, we all equally hated him but some people like Mirror couldn't muster up the courage to hate him.

"Shut up Lover Boy." Hissed Frizzy as he glared at her, as you can tell the two hate each other.

"Now don't go killing each other without my permission." Said a voice all 9 of us cringed at as Lover Boy smiled at it. Apparently the reason he was with us because Aphrodite wanted her son trained as well as he could be and Ares offered to help.

"Lord Ares." Lover Boy said as all of us rolled out eyes at his kiss-assness towards the god. All Ares did was nod at him as he stopped at the front of the room on a little podium in the room.

"Now today I have a special task for all of you." He said as we all raised an eyebrow.

"Today I am willing to give one of you dogs more leash that you can run around on." He said as all out attention was turned to him.

"All you need to do is kill a certain monster I have acquired." He said as some of us were still interested.

"What will this leash allow us to do?" Asked Salamander as the god of war smiled.

"Glad you asked, it will allow you to accompany me where I go. Even the home of the gods, Olympus. Also when I am there during meetings you are free to roam the city." He said as all of our widened, for a mortal of any kind to accompany a god to Olympus was almost better than freedom. But the way I saw it was that I maybe I could find Artemis or Apollo and have them try and save me.

"Wait what kind of monster is it then?" I suddenly asked as Ares smiled.

"Well monster is a wrong term, your opponent is the titan of destruction Perses." He said with a smirk.

"Now stand if you wish to attempt this challenge." He said as I slowly stood up but Salamander stopped me as I looked at him.

"Don't do is Silence facing a titan is like going to your doom, but even then this is Perses the titan of destruction. I do not wish for my friend to die this day." He said as I laughed lightly.

"If the titan of destruction can kill me I welcome him to try." I said as I walked over to Ares as he smiled at me.

"Show me to the Arena." I said as the god of war smiled as he motioned to one door.

"Right this way, the rest of you get to watch from the stands. You are going to want to see what a true monster he really is." He said as I began to follow a guard as he led me to my one possible ticket for freedom.

**Leave your review if you wish to get the next chapter in this weak or the next, I will be watching. (Best threat I got)**

**I think this moment calls for some very hateful review about Irene and Ares, I say just let it all out in the review you should be leaving. Also don't worry you are going to get a nice long fight scene with Perseus the destroyer and Perses the titan of destruction. Who will win? Which of Chaos female children absorbed Irene piece of fate? What will happen in the next 4500 years? All this questions will be answered (hopefully) in the next couple or more or less 20 chapters of this story. Or more depends.**


	7. Fight With A Titan, Magic, Nicknames

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**LAST IME:**

"Well monster is a wrong term, your opponent is the titan of destruction Perses." He said with a smirk.

"Now stand if you wish to attempt this challenge." He said as I slowly stood up but Salamander stopped me as I looked at him.

"Don't do is Silence facing a titan is like going to your doom, but even then this is Perses the titan of destruction. I do not wish for my friend to die this day." He said as I laughed lightly.

"If the titan of destruction can kill me I welcome him to try." I said as I walked over to Ares as he smiled at me.

"Show me to the Arena." I said as the god of war smiled as he motioned to one door.

"Right this way, the rest of you get to watch from the stands. You are going to want to see what a true monster he really is." He said as I began to follow a guard as he led me to my one possible ticket for freedom.

**NOW:**

When I entered the area I suspected some massive giant of a man that was breathing fire and had a necklace made with human skulls. What I got was a man not taller than maybe 6 foot 5 sitting on the ground with his ankles and wrists chained to the ground. He wore simple golden armor and looked to be bored out of his mind. A few feet away from him stand a brilliant looking spear that gave me the shivers just looking at it, it was like seeing an earthquake heading right for you.

But as he saw me he just rolled his golden eyes as he sighed almost as I looked around to see multiple dead bodies in the area from his previous victims. The arena itself was underground lit by torches and one strange floating globe that Ares always summoned when we were forced to train here. But as I was unchained from the celestial bronze chains I just slowly rubbed my wrists as I looked over as Perses as he slowly stood up and popped his back.

He looked about average for a human as he had short dirty blonde hair as I looked at him more. Other than the golden eyes I would have never guessed that he was the titan of destruction. I just stared at him as I saw his stretch and twist his body to get ready as I looked over at Ares with a questionable look.

"I thought titans were like…huge." I said as I heard a growl from the titan as Ares laughed. But the main question was how in the hell did Ares even catch the titan of destruction.

"Yes normally they are so but since the ceiling is so low in here I am afraid you will have to deal with all that monstrous strength bundled up into one package." He said as he laughed as I rolled my eye as I looked over at Perses as his chains suddenly fell off but the metal part around his wrists and ankles stayed.

"So I just have to kill this simple mortal? If I kill him I get my freedom?" Perses said to Ares as he said it like a joke as the god of war nodded. I just glared at the god of war as a knowing smirk spread across his ugly face as he knew that only I would accept this challenge. All I could do was turn my attention to my friends all stationed in the stands as they watched in fear.

"Well either you are one stupid god or I am one lucky titan, this won't take for than a few seconds." He said as he walked over to his spear and then over to the left where he pulled a shield off the ground as I hadn't seen it before. On it was pictures of forest fires, floods, earthquakes, and thunderstorms. But it radiated power like a god itself as I shivered a little.

"You what is your name?" Perses asked me as I turned to him with an emotionless mask I always wore.

"Percy Jackson son of Prometheus and Athena." I said as his eyes widened as he turned to Ares.

"You told me he was mortal!" He yelled as Ares chuckled as the titan who now looked a little nervous.

"He is mortal Perses, you are looking at the first male human to ever come into existence." He said as Perses eyes widened as they landed on me again.

"That would make him a limiter wouldn't it? This is going to be more fun than I though." Perses said as Ares nodded. At this point all my friends looked surprised at this information as well as confused at the word limiter.

"You pick up your weapon and face me like a man." He said as I looked around me as I found nothing, suddenly I heard the sound of something dropping on the ground as I looked down to see a dagger at my feet. I just slowly bent down and grabbed it as suddenly it felt like a ball of lead in my hand. Even with no intention of using the item my curse still affected me it was always like this though as I held the dagger in hand as the titan laughed a little at the weapon.

"That is for when you need to reset." Ares said as I growled again as I saw Perses shiver a little at my glare at the god of war. But then I turned back to the titan as I slipped the dagger into a sheath that I always had on me just in case. But as I did I just let my hands fall to my side as the titan looked unimpressed.

"You better keep your deal Ares." I said as he laughed at me as all my friends looked at me like I was joking.

"I swear on my sword that I will keep my promise." He said as he raised his hand up as I stood still as the titan got ready. I just let out a long breath as I let my muscles relax as I opened my eyes again as I expelled all my emotions from my body.

"Fight!" Ares screamed as the titan rushed me.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

**(If you guys have any ideas for mana tricks like the screw shield of doom put it in a review and I will see if I can throw it in. Just leave the name, type of element, and description of what it does and I will see what I can do.)**

Perses rushed Percy with his spear at as he stood still, everyone of Percy's friends in the stands were yelling at him to move but still not a single muscle twitched. Even the titan could feel Percy's body coming to a crawl as he charged him, his heart beat became slow but still constant. It was like the mortals body was coming to a stop all together as Percy kept his eyes trained on the titan.

Each step turned into a minute for the two as Percy remained still not a single muscle tense in his body as finally the titan was I striking distance. But as Perses thrust his spear at Percy suddenly Percy began to move. In one motion Percy's left hand came up and moved the titans spear away from his chest. At the same time Percy's leg suddenly slid forward hitting Perses planted leg due to his thrust.

His movements were so fluid it would make water jealous, but as his foot hit the titan's foot he tripped a little as the momentum of his thrust was still going forward thanks to Percy letting it go past him. But the titan was not a fool as he managed to regain his balance in a lunge form. But as he did this Percy suddenly threw his first strike as it was going right for Perses face. But the titan was quicker as he managed to lift his shield to block the strike.

But as the two connected the force from the strike was too much as it sent Perses's barely stable body sliding across the ground. As he slid across the ground he was up in a instant as he face Percy again to find him in the same state as when he first charged him. His heart wasn't even beating faster as the titan of destruction growled at how at ease the mortal could be.

But in reality Percy was analyzing everything in front of him, in this state of body and mind Percy could react to anything as fast as a blink. This was his own style that he had formed over the year, since he could not lift a weapon he had to use what he could to better his chances in a fight. Even though he would revive if his heart stopped it still hurt like a bitch to be stabbed, so Percy went with was logical and decided to form his own style.

"Quiet standing around fight me like a man!" Perses screamed after waiting for Percy to attack for 5 minutes but Percy stood still as the titans anger grew. As this happened a sudden quake ran through the room as everyone looked worried other than the god of war. On his face was the biggest smile a god could get as he watched.

"Fine then, you will die like the coward you are!" He screamed as he charged him again but this time his spear began to glow as it began to fill with the destructive power of the earthquake. At seeing the spear begin to glow Percy knew it would be bad news for it to touch him. So as Perses charged him he suddenly fainted a thrust as but Percy didn't move as Perses seemed like he was simply practicing moves in front of an unmoving dummy.

But as the titan faked the thrust we suddenly ducked down and spun around with all his might as the spear that glowed in a deadly energy made its way to Percy's knees. But right before spear met his knees Percy suddenly took a step forward and slammed his right foot down on the hand holding the spear. As this happened Perses fell forward at the sudden unneeded force added to his current move.

But with the sudden downward force Perses fell flat on his face as his hand was pinned to the ground by the mortal that stood above him. But just as Perses heard the man draw his dagger with a shaky hand he moved into action again. Even Percy knew that at this distance not being able to hold a blade properly would not be a big issue as all he had to do was stab down. But just as he gripped the dagger with two hands to stab down the shield of Perses slammed into his chest.

Perses had let go of the spear for this move to work but it succeeded in working, but the results were more than the people in the stands suspected. What looked like a simple shield to the gut was more like an explosion of godly energy. As the shield hit Percy he was suddenly blown back like a rocket as he smashed into the wall of the arena so hard that the whole stadium shook. The only thing left in the middle of the arena was Perses who was already getting on his feet as he groaned a little as she shook his head.

"Note to self don't put energy into shield ever again." He said as everyone in the stands all looked to see his shield glowing instead of his spear. But suddenly the glow shifted to his spear again as he rolled his head as all eyes turned to current imprint of a body in the rock wall. But slowly out from the wall they saw a hand grip the side as they heard a large groan.

"Note to self, watch out for the shield to." Said the voice of Percy as he pulled himself out of the wall as Perses stood stunned that the human was still alive even unhurt. But then Percy suddenly ripped off his tattered shirt as he threw it on the ground. But as he did all eyes found their way to the shirt, well mostly the back of the shirt that was doused in blood but currently Percy's back showed no cuts or scrapes.

"How are you alive?" Asked Perses as he raised his spear as Percy stepped forward and picked up his dagger off the ground. As he did he rolled his shoulders and his neck as he blinked a few times.

"That is a secret." Percy said as Perses just glared at him as Percy flexed his hands as if to check if his body was ready to go.

"Did you all just see that now?" Asked Kitty as everyone turned to her confused.

"See what?" They asked.

"No…it was nothing." She said rubbing her eyes as if something was in them as everyone looked at her in a confusion as they all turned their attention back to the currently angry titan and the emotionless mortal.

"If that is all you had in you then you are not worth my time." Percy suddenly said as everyone's mouths just dropped as he edged on the titan. But at this Ares just howled in laughter at this as the people in the stands looked at him like he was crazy.

"I am not worth your time! I will show you that you are not worth my time!" He screamed as suddenly his aura flared as the ground around him began to break apart. Percy just slowly raised his arms as Perses eyes literally caught fire. But Percy didn't seem phased at all as the titan began to suddenly charge him. But now the titan was moving faster as it only took him three bounds to reach the man.

"Die!" Perses said as suddenly in a movement quicker than the titan could see in his rage he felt his head snap to the right as a boom sounded as well from the contact of fist to chin. With the suddenly movement his spear missed its target as it hit the ground instead, but as it hit the ground it suddenly exploded with the power Perses had built up inside it. But Percy quickly backpedaled away from the dust cloud with little hops that propelled him backwards. But the dazed titan tried to get up but he couldn't find his balance as Percy remained with his arms up.

"What have you done to me!?" Screamed the titan as Percy seemed to smile a little bit.

"Just a small tap to the chin." Percy said making a demonstration by lighting tapping his chin with his fist. But the at this time the titan was beyond raged as he was barely able to stand as he had to used his spear as a cane as he shook his head. Whatever it was the Percy had just done was just about as bad as when Perses had gotten drunk on a large amount of wine one day. His head rang and his chin felt like it was fire as he suddenly threw up.

But the one most interested in all of this was Ares the god of war, he was no longer laughing but instead intensely gazing as Percy as he waited for the titan to recover. Only the god's eyes didn't miss the hit as everyone else besides Percy didn't even know what just happened. In a movement that would put a spear thrust to shame he saw Percy's left hand strike like lighting in a short but powerful punch to the titans chin.

Whatever Percy had just used was something new to the god of war, he was just now realizing that even without weapons the mortal was smart enough and strong enough to bring even a god to his knees. In Ares mind only one word seemed to fit what Percy was doing right now, adaption. Even the god of war knew that humans were the fastest adapting species on this earth, compared to the gods they made them even look slow.

Maybe it was their short lifespans that drove humans to adapt to their environment so quickly, but this made the god of war wonder. If Percy, a mortal with now limits, was still adapting to things then that meant eventually that over the course of his immortal life Percy's body would begin to adapt to things that kill him. Just like when a mother and father pass on genes that best fit the current environment of the two. But with every death his body passed on a part of him that would slowly become immune to the item. Just like if he kept drowning over and over again his body would adapt and make him be able to breath under water.

Poisons would become ineffective, fire would no longer burn him, ice would no longer freeze him, stone would no longer encase him, and he would eventually become an immortal with a body indestructible to all things. But this was only a theory, he didn't know if this would actually become true. But each ability that was becoming immune would take a different time since each form of adaption is different from the other.

But just the thought of fighting such a monster drove Ares insides wild as he almost drooled at what the possibilities were. It would take many millennia maybe even maybe a billion years for him to become immune to damaged itself but just the thought of what kind of a monster Percy would become thrilled him. His body would become that of a gods but still remain that of a mortal, he would become a being that even the gods feared. Ares could only imagine but at the same time fear.

He was most likely going to bring that up in the next meeting tomorrow at the summer solstice. But as he put the theory of Percy becoming absolutely immune to everything in the back of his mind he returned his attention back to the fight. Right now Percy looked like this was another emotionless day as the titan's aura flared like the sun.

"You will die!" Perses screamed as Percy sighed but suddenly the ground around him became to become like jelly as suddenly Percy lost his balance due to it moving like waves. As Percy fell to the ground suddenly it became to glow hot like a fire almost instantly. As this happened it burned the flesh off Percy's hands as he screamed in pain. But as he tried to run off the platform of red hot earth suddenly the top layer broke like paper.

As it did the fluid underneath became apartment as magma formed a pool underneath Percy as he screamed in pain. But it wasn't even a second as Percy fully fell into the liquid rock as his screamed was silence as all eyes went to Perses. The titan was not in full 15 foot size with both hands on the ground as veins of red rand out from under his palms on the ground that went right over to Percy.

"That is what you get mortal!" The titan bellowed as the whole cavern shook as Ares slowly drew his blade ready to end the titan in case he decided to break out. But as he did the titan stood up as he bellowed in a victory cry as the magma pool remained on the surface. All the titan did was pick up his spear in shield as he raised his arms in victory.

"No man can defeat me!" He screamed again as he walked before the pool and began laughing as all of Percy's friends in the stands were at a loss for words as sadness consumed their thoughts. Even lover boy was in tears along with everyone else as the guards pushed the 9 back to the seats after they had gotten up and ran to the rail of the area to scream Percy's name.

"Get back to your seats!" Yelled one of the guards as he drew a sword and held it up ready to strike at them as they quickly backed up.

"First he can't even save his wife now he couldn't even save himself, what a worthless mortal." Said Perses as he turned to Ares to see the god of war with wide eyes.

"Both of you get ready to clean up the area." Ares barked orders at two of his guards as they nodded and ran through a door as the titan laughed.

"There is nothing to clean up god of war, now give me my freedom!" He bellowed as the god of war sighed.

"You stupid titan…" The god said as suddenly the magma started to move as all eyes went over to the pool. Slowly the red rock began to move as the titan's eyes grew wide, then a bone hand with no muscles shot out of the magma as suddenly small amounts of flesh started to grown on the hand as another hand shot out of the hot rock.

But all the titan could do was watch in fear as slowly out of the magma a skeletal that was slowly growing flesh on its hands and feet came out of the molten rock. But as the skeleton took one step it fell to its knee as suddenly a heart suddenly regrew from nothing inside the pure white skeleton. Veins started to string out from the heart as the same time nerves stared to come out of the spine. Its mouth also opened as steam poured out of it as it seemed to almost breath.

As this happened the skeleton stood up as muscles began to almost from out of the steaming white bone as they string themselves and find their proper places. Each step brought more muscles and organs as the now growing human was walking over to titan who was not moving. Finally the human only stood five feet in front of the titan as his skin was finally covering his muscles and organs.

The skin was a perfect with a light tan and his muscles looked like they were carve from marble, though the owner of them would say clay instead of marble as I inside joke. But as the skin finally finished covering his body his unruly black windblown hair started to grow. Though it was only about two inches long on the top it still had enough hair to give him the windblown look.

Though since he was naked most females in the crowd couldn't help but notice his 'well gifted' package bellow that even would make gods jealous. Clover, Mirror, Frizzy, and Kitty couldn't help but feel a blush rise on their face as they looked at it. But that wasn't what they were surprised about, no they were surprised at the look of pure hatred in his sea green eyes. The look of pure rage filled his face as the first emotion since the battle began covered his face. At the same time everyone could see his muscles were all tense ready to strike.

Around him it seemed like the air was reacting to his rage as it vibrated with pure energy. Even the ground around him shook under as if trying to contain itself, also the water in the goblets of the guards was rumbling a little. Ares the god of war just starred in curiosity and fear, it was like the elements of nature itself were reacting to the anger of this one man. But as Percy opened his mouth and spoke a shiver of fear passed through the crowd.

"I will make you beg to go to Tartarus for what you just said, it is one thing to insult me but you insult my wife I am going to kill you." He said as suddenly the titan collapsed to one knee as he roared in pain. But he looked up he suddenly saw the reason for the pain in his knee, in the now bloody golden hand was his ACL muscle and PCL muscle that Percy had ripped out of his knee. There was also now a perfectly circular hole in the titan's armor on the side of the knee.

Percy just dropped the tendons on the ground as the titan as he flicked his hands free of blood as the titan tried to scoot back but

"I will paint this arena in your blood." Percy said as the titan suddenly thrust his shield at him. But the blow never met Percy as he had jumped up and over the strike. As he came down though he landed on the huge arm of the titan. But as he did a sickening snap was heard as Percy came down hard on the arm. Even the god of war had to wince in pain a little as he looked at the deformed arm.

As his arm broke Perses let go of the shield and wailed in pain as he used his other arm to hold the broken arm as bones protruded from his skin. But then suddenly the side of his face was met with his own shield that Percy had grabbed and swung around on the edge and smashed the titans head with. With the force of the blow the titan was throw a good 30 feet in a roll as Percy stood in silence as he gripped the massive shield.

But Percy didn't even mind as he suddenly tossed the shield behind him as it perfectly landed in the molten pit of rock as it slowly turned red hot and finally started to melt in the pit as Percy slowly walked to the titan. But just as Percy took another step suddenly Perses raised his hand as a glowing ball about the size of a wagon weal in radius was floating before his palm. Ares barely had time to suddenly set up a barrier as the titan fired the shot.

"Let's see if you can survive the destructive power of every natural disaster possible." He spat as he let loose the beam of energy. As it was shot off the whole arena was filled with a blinding light that everyone including the god of war was forced to look away from. But as they all did they didn't see what was really happening in the arena.

"What?" Percy asked himself as he stood unharmed as he watched the massive beam of energy go around him as something in front of him blocked it. In front of him was a perfectly round shield that was engraved with markings that was even unknown to him. But the shield was decorated by beautiful engravings that made Percy almost forget what was happening. But he didn't have time to figure out what it was as suddenly the shield suddenly began to spin rapidly.

As it did in suddenly the middle began to spin faster than the outside as it turned into a cone shape. As it did the area that wasn't hit by the beam began to shrink forcing Percy to scoot closer to the shield until it was finally in the shape of a spiral nail. But as it got there it stopped as Percy looked at it in confusion as it didn't do anything else. But instead suddenly a handprint began to glow on the nail as Percy looked at in confusion.

But curiosity got the better of him as he lightly placed his hand on it, but as he did suddenly he felt himself almost be jerked forward at a high speed. But the instant he hit something hard the lightly around him shut off instantly as well as a wall of warm liquid hit him. Instantly he began to spit the substance out of his mouth as wiped it from his face as well as he coughed. But as he finally opened his eyes he was met with a scene that made his stomach churn a little at first.

Not even a few inches in front of him sitting against the wall was the lower half of a giant titan, but currently the upper half of the titan wasn't there. Instead only a massive spiral shaped crater in the side of the area was present that also had some chunks of the titan's armor lodged in it. But the only armor lodged in it was deep in the crater which looked to be twisted into a perfect spiral.

Around the current massacre of a titan was the entrails and blood, the blood itself was in a massive circle covered at least half the barrier around us and half the arena. The blood just slowly slid down the wall like water but thicker. Percy simply stood in front of a thing but clean cone that hadn't been touched by the blood. To many it looked like a scene out of stories that caused many to vomit. But to the ones with ADHD it looked like of like a sunflower with the stem.

"Oh god." Frizzy said as Salamander patted her back as she held a hand over her mouth as the others reacted the same. Even Ares looked a little sickened as he starred down at Percy as he continued to wipe blood off of his naked body. But instead of a face of terror and fear Percy had a face of disgust as he looked at the mess around him as he continued to get the blood off of him.

"So gross." Percy simply said as suddenly the gates opened revealing guards with a chiton and sandals as well as a couple buckets of water. In about 10 minutes Percy was clean of all the blood and had clothes on as he straitened the rope around his waist. As he did he just looked up at Ares who was still at a loss of words.

"It looks like we have a clear winner." Ares said simply still a little stunned. Even if Perses wasn't at his most powerful form he was still a problem for major god. But here a simple mortal that had literally blown apart the titan with something that the god of was could see because the light. Whatever it was, it was going to be something that Ares would have to watch out for in the future.

"Now it is your time to keep your side of the deal Ares." Percy said from bellow in a monotone voice.

"I am a man of my word, Perseus Jackson I welcome you to forever accompany me Olympus whenever I must go." He said in a voice that held no emotion as Ares tried to figure out what to do.

"Better than sitting around all day." Percy said with no emotion.

"All of you return to your quarters we are done for the day, Perseus get ready for tomorrow you and I have a meeting to attend." He said as everyone nodded as Percy just turned back towards the gate as he exited without a bow or anything. This just made the gods blood boil in anger at the disrespect that this mortal showed to him. But he said nothing as he squeezed the handle of his chair so hard it broke as the god sighed.

"You are my slave Perseus and you will learn one of these days that even I have limits to disobedience." Ares said to himself as he got up and flashed away to get ready for one of the most important meetings of the year.

**PERCY POV: **

**(If you guys have any ideas for mana tricks like the screw shield of doom put it in a review and I will see if I can throw it in. Just leave the name, type of element, and description of what it does and I will see what I can do.)**

"Explain!" Yelled Kitty as she rushed me as I came out of the tunnel leading to the dining area. I was instantly swarmed by the currently half immortal slaves of Ares, he didn't like us dying of age because apparently we were his favorites so basically he forced half immortality on all of them. Me being already half immortal at the time he didn't put it on me like them. All of us stuck at 25 except Kitty, Frizzy, and lover boy who were all stuck at 19.

"Yeah man were the held did you learn to come back from the dead?" Asked Bones in an exasperated tone as I looked at all my friends faces.

"Can I sit down first I am kind of tired." I said as they instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the tables as I was sat down. As I was sat down though they all sat down or stood around the table.

"Tell us." Said Scammer.

"I am cursed." I said as they all rolled their eyes.

"Of course you are, it is always a curse isn't it." Said Salamander.

"What kind of curse?" Asked Kitty.

"The curse of Prometheus but with a kick, each time my heart stops or my brain stops working I basically come back to life and my body is brought back to its best state of being." I said as all their eyes widened.

"You make it sound like you hate it, if I had something like that I would use it to my advantage." Said lover boy as everyone glared at him.

"No he is right indeed I can use it to my advantage, but you see combined this with half immortality and you get an undying body. The only reason I hate this so much is because before Ares captured as his slave and put the curse on me I was married. He…He raped her in front of me, after that he killed her. The reason I do not treasure this curse is because my world died last year with my wife and daughter. The only thing I wish to happen to me cannot happen because of this stupid curse." I said as everyone went silent as they all glared at Lover boy for bringing it up.

"I am sorry for you loss Perseus." Mirror said in a small tone as I nodded.

"Thank you, but one day I might be able to find a god to remove this curse, but until that day comes I am stuck with you guys. I hope you can deal with me through these next couple of decades." I said as they all laughed as the mood lightened.

"I am sure we can managed." Said Frisky as I smiled a little.

"Well I think we are need of a new nickname now though." Said Salamander as everyone nodded.

"How about Skeleton boy?" Asked Frizzy.

"No that is too close to Bones." Said Kitty as Bone nodded.

"How about Lava Pit Man?" Asked Frisky as they all turned to him like it was a joke.

"Really?" Salamander asked.

"What? At least it wasn't Mr. Explode-o." He said earning a laugh from me.

"How about Undying?" Said a quiet voice as we all turned to see Mirror as she shrunk under our gazes.

"Why is that one bad?" She asked.

"No it isn't, in fact I think it works the best." Clover said with a smile.

"The Undying it is." Frizzy said.

"Do I get any say in this?" I asked as they all shook their heads.

"Sorry dude, you don't get a say in it." Salamander said as I sighed in defeat.

"Fine Undying it is." I said as a small cheer from them all went out as I smiled.

"Well if you guys don't mind I am going to go and lay down, I think I need some rest." I said as they all nodded as I slowly got up and went to my cell. As I did I just fell down on my cot and slowly let a hand cover my eyes. As I did I just sighed as I felt a few tears slide down my head as I quickly wiped them away.

"You loved her didn't you?" Said a voice as I looked over to see Salamander sitting on his cot.

"More than you can imagine. You try living with someone for nearly 3 millennia and not fall in love." I said as he nodded.

"Percy if I can call you that, I know that one day you might escape Ares clutches. You are strong enough to break the seal of the slave." He said as I looked over at him.

"When that day comes I wish that you take us with you." He said as I continued looking at him.

"I don't even know if I can escape this seal of enslavement but if I ever do I promise I will come back and save all of you." I said as he smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he laid down.

"Let's just hope we all make it long enough for that to happen." He said as I turned to him again to find his back facing me as I sighed.

"Let's hope indeed." I said as I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep with my mind focused on tomorrow and what I could do to help me and the others.

**Done just like you asked me to be, I hope you guys like this chapter. So remember to Review and I am willing to take suggestions about different types of mana moves. You know like special shit that would take incantations to perform. Also I am curious if you guys want me to have Percy us mana a lot or a little.**


	8. Olympus, Phoebe, Giant's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**NEW POLL:**

**This poll will be about mana moves, if you think you got a mana move worthy of being called the coolest mana move out there or you just want me to have Percy use it a lot then post it. This Poll will be going on for the next two weeks okay. It must have a title, element kind, description, and finally pro's and con's for it. Also the moves can be for battle, mind, or something you just want like transmutation or whatever. So vote okay guys I want some good mana moves.**

**LAST IME:**

"Percy if I can call you that, I know that one day you might escape Ares clutches. You are strong enough to break the seal of the slave." He said as I looked over at him.

"When that day comes I wish that you take us with you." He said as I continued looking at him.

"I don't even know if I can escape this seal of enslavement but if I ever do I promise I will come back and save all of you." I said as he smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he laid down.

"Let's just hope we all make it long enough for that to happen." He said as I turned to him again to find his back facing me as I sighed.

"Let's hope indeed." I said as I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep with my mind focused on tomorrow and what I could do to help me and the others.

**NOW:**

**PERCY POV:**

Olympus was by far the most beautiful city I had ever seen, hell it was even more beautiful than any city I had ever even dreamed of. The main street to Olympus was paved in beautiful clear marble sheet with deep veins of gold running through it. But the whole area looked like it was cut from a massive slab. Inside it were thick veins of precious metals running through it and the clear rock around the veins it came a perfect view of them.

It was like Olympus base was carved out of a mountain and then they just built the city on top of this beautiful slab of rock. The buildings themselves were temples, some were plain white marble while others were made of solid gold or silver. My guess those two were the twins but also others such as one that looked like it was made out of metal. But as I looked on at the massive temples that lined the street we were on I noticed smaller but still simply amazing temples.

The trees in the laws of the temples were simple beautiful as well, each tree going perfectly with each temple. Even the temple of Poseidon had large trees I had never seen before on his sand law. They had large dark green leaves and were incredibly tall they even had large green things that looked like if they fell on someone it might injure them. Whatever it was it looked like it would be in a very hot place.

But as I stood outside Ares house with its front law that was littered with broken swords, helmets, and other war like things I saw people just staring at me as I stood. It was true I was out of place in a place like this as I stood in a plain toga with only one shoulder on as it revealed my slave mark that Ares branded mw with. But also the fact that they could tell I was a human and besides me only the hunters had ever placed foot on Olympus. So it was indeed a rare sight to see a human in such a holly place.

But as I stood around gawking at the temples and such I was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Ares door opening. His door as I saw him with a women that was literally the living embodiment of love. All I saw was her feet but even then through her red chiton I could only imagine how beautiful she was. But before I actually looked at her face I forced my eyes closed as Ares chuckled as I heard him walk up to me.

"Looks like you listened to my words after all, but let me warn you again if you ever look at Aphrodite I will send you to Hell and force you to crawl back out." He said in a voice that sent shivers down my back, but as he said it I almost welcomed the idea of my going to Hell. Maybe down there the god of the dead Hades could help me pass on. But right after he said that I heard Aphrodite chuckle as I heard her playfully smack Ares chest.

"Oh be nice, he might be your slave but he is still a man. Also I feel even if he did look at me my spells would have no effect on him." She said in a soft and angelic voice that made me shiver. As I felt her gaze into my skull as I was almost tempted to look up but forced myself to keep still with my eyes closed.

"Whatever you say love. Now we must be going or we will be late for the meeting. Percy you are free to roam the city, just don't become a nuisance for the minor or major gods." He said as I was suddenly pushed down to the ground by Ares hand as I landed on the ground. As I landed down on the ground I had to open my eyes as anger filled me but I quickly dispersed it. But as I did I sighed as I glanced over at the currently two walking away gods only to have Aphrodite glance back at me.

As she looked at me I was stunned at her beauty, her features were smooth and flawless like an hourglass. Her hair was a soft brown that flowed down her back like a breeze. But even as I gawked at her beauty only for a moment as I met her eyes I saw something else. Deep inside her beautiful light blue eyes was a deep knowing along with sorrow and sadness, even a small golden tear fell from her eye. But within the blink of an eye she was facing forward again as I watched her walk in arm with the bulky god of war.

But I just slowly got up and brushed myself off as I sighed as I tried to move my toga to cover up the mark but it couldn't. I just stared down at as I felt a sharp pain in my heart as an image of Irene flashed in my head. But I just shook my head as I tried to get myself off the horrible topic as suddenly I heard running footsteps in my direction.

I turned just in time to have a female I had never seen before look at me, as she caught her breath as she finally stood up as I raised an eyebrow. She wore a beautiful chiton decorated with every color of the rainbow. She had olive-colored skin and long black hair, but she also had warm brown eyes like she was going to hug you or something. But as she finally stood up she instantly gave me a hug sending me on a wheel of confusion as I held my hands up not knowing what to do.

As she hugged me though I saw some of the other gods and goddess's snicker a little at my reaction as was in a wave of confusion. But as she finally pulled away she grabbed my hands and began shaking them frantically.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She kept repeating as was still slightly stunned a goddess was currently thanking me.

"Um miss not to be rude or anything but I am afraid I do not know what you are thanking me for." I said as she looked up at me with a look of confusion then understanding as a blush suddenly rushed on her face. She instantly let go of my hands and began to fiddle with them as she laughed.

"I am sorry for the late introduction, my name is Iris goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods." She said.

"Oh I am sorry for my rudeness." I said instantly bowing to her as she laughed a little.

"Please do not bow I am but a minor god." She said blushing a little bit as she scanned me over in my hulking height but perfectly toned body.

"But you deliver more messengers than the god Hermes they say." I said as she did a wave motion that was a symbol for 'oh you' but she didn't deny it as she smile.

"I guess I do in some years but he is still the main messenger god, after all he is an Olympian." She said as I laughed lightly.

"I guess but back to the main topic at hand why are you thanking me?" I asked her a she had a look of 'oh god I am stupid' on her face as she smacked her head.

"I am sorry, I was thanking you for becoming friends with my only daughter Mirror." She said as my eyes widened as I remember Mirror was a daughter of Iris. But as Iris said it her tone dropped to one with a hint of anger.

"Well she befriend me first, but how did you know it was me? Also how did you know that I was going to be here with Ares?" I asked as she smiled.

"The rainbow exists in every form of liquid in this world, be it underground lit by torch or high in the sky in Zeus's domain. But with my domain over them I can view out of them all and I happened see you make the bet with that damn war god." She said with anger as I raised an eyebrow.

"I am going to make a guess here but I am going to say you don't like him much." I said as she laughed a little.

"If I liked that man then I think I would be the only minor god on Olympus who did." She said as I was surprised, not the part about Ares being hatted I knew that much. But at how Iris, a good natured goddess, hated him.

"But there is nothing I can do, he is too strong and terrifying for me to say anything." She said as I smiled a little bit.

"You should stop putting yourself down, a goddess such as you shouldn't ever put herself down. Because I have a feeling that a world without happy rainbows would be a boring one." I said as Iris gave me a nice smile.

"You are much kinder than I thought you would be." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as she looked at me with a sad expression.

"Every god on Olympus knows of what Ares did to you as well as what happened the day he captured you. I am sorry for your loss she was a fine women, but your mask hides the pain and I can see that." She said in a sad tone as I felt my face darken.

"Saw through me like a rainbow…let me tell you something. Irene once told that if there was a day she would die that I should keep moving forward. She said that living in the past would destroy me and turn me into a bitter and cold human. So even know I try to take steps forward so I will not turn into the thing she didn't want me to, but as you can see sometimes the past is too much to forget." I said in an emotionless tone as Iris just gazed at me in a face of sadness.

"I know that the past can be hard to forget but I can see yours making a pool of hatred and revenge for what Ares did to her that is burning away at your soul. Do not let it consume you Perseus, because even the greatest of men and women that have revenge in their hearts turn into monsters." She said as I gave her a small smile.

"If becoming a monster would help me crush Ares then I welcome it, for what he did showed me that he does not care for others. Such as your daughter which I am sure you are still furious about, but one day I will crush that god and finally put a stop to his rampage across the land of the mortals." I said in a voice so full of anger and rage that Iris took a step back as her eyes filled with fear as the air around me vibrated for a second but then stopped. But as I calmed myself I realized what I said to the goddess.

"I am sorry for brining your daughter into this." I said as Iris held a face of sadness now.

"No you are right I still do hold anger for the god of war in more ways than one. But I must go attend my duties Perseus, it was nice talking to you. Tell my daughter I said hello." She said in a slightly sad tone as I nodded.

"I still don't want any sad rainbows!" I yelled as she began to run off.

"I promise I won't don't you worry!" She called back as a small smiled played on my lips as I turned away from the goddess running away as I glanced at the gods still staring at me as I blew off their gazes. As I did I began walking down the street as I let my thoughts drift to the current city around me. It was much better than festering in my anger when I have such a beautiful city around me.

As I looked around I met more gods who also knew about me and they wished me a good day. Apparently the slave of Ares that was the first male human that was a mortal limiter, as well as the carrier of the curse of Prometheus that took down a titan of destruction by himself was a hot conversation topic in Olympus. But what was bigger news that the same mortal was on Olympus right now because he won a bet against Ares and now he came to Olympus whenever the god did.

But as the gods kept coming and going they questioned me about my strength and such I just found myself sitting on bench made of gold that lined the main road to the throne room. But to put the throne room in perspective imagine a building 3 times larger than any two story building and then put large marble columns around with then walls behind those columns. But then throw on a door that was just about half the height of the building also made of gold. But to top it off was a triangle shaped roof with a long base and a short top.

I just enjoyed myself as I listened to the sound of the fountain in the middle of the main road. Also lining the road was statues of each of the Olympians, six on each side and the importance of each god as you got closer to the throne room. Each statue was at least 20 feet high and was very well detailed, also at the base of the statues was an explanation of who the god was and what their domains were. But besides the statues, shops also lined the road as well as a few other roads that led down to different markets and other buildings.

There was four main streets that branched off the main road one was for market, one was for entertainment, another led to the stables, and finally the last led to another meeting room that the minor and major gods gathered in for meetings. This meeting room they simply brought up issues in the city and other things and proposed them to one of the Olympians to announce in the main Olympian meeting. Sometimes small things got passed like a pool in hospital that Apollo had or more variety of weapons to choose from in the arena.

All of the housing for everyone on Olympus was on the last two roads closest to the throne room that was on the left and right. This made it easier so to speak for the gods to get to the throne room, all in all it just meant the Olympians didn't like to walk that far. It indeed was a very nice system they had though, since all the minor and major gods got a chance to propose ideas to the Olympian council at their meetings they held every Saturday.

But in the summer solstice no minor and major gods could come into the throne room since they were only discussing major items. This just made for udder Chaos inside though as normally the vote was tied and major discussions need to be held to sway the other Olympians. So all in all it kind of sucked to be Ares right now and I was happy that he was suffering side. But as those thoughts left my mind I found I now had nothing to do.

"You seem happy." Said a voice as I peaked to see a face I hadn't seen in a long time.

"A-Artemis?" I asked shocked as I instantly kneeled before her as she said nothing.

"I think if you did it any quicker I would have mistaken you for Hermes." She said in a voice void of emotion as I slowly stood up to find the goddess in a much older form. She was now at least 25 and in a very professional wear from her normal hunting attire.

"I thought you were in a meeting." I said as she nodded.

"We are taking a break right now for a little, but normally during those breaks I sit in that same bench." She said as I instantly scooted away from the bench and motioned for her to sit as she smiled a little bit but still had an emotionless face on her.

"Thank you." She said taking a seat as she let out a breath and visibly slumped as I stood still as she turned her head to me.

"I assume you have heard the rumors?" I asked as she nodded slowly.

"I did not believe them but now since I am seeing it for myself I do. Perseus she was a fine women regardless maiden or not, I want you to know that if you ever need a favor I am willing to help you." She said as I turned to her.

"Then tell me how to remove this seal on me chest, tell me how to free myself form Ares clutches." I said as she seemed to grow a little more defensive about the answer she was going to give.

"There is only one way to remove such a seal." She said as I looked her right tin the eyes a she seemed tense.

"The way to do it is for the slave to bathe in the blood of their master. You must kill Ares and spread his blood over the mark and then and only then will you become free. But once this happens you will no longer be able to come under the slaver of any god. But I warn you Perseus even a thought about killing an Olympian and my father hears about it. You will spend the rest of you unnaturally long life in a place much worse than hell." She said as I grinned an insane grin.

"Artemis I welcome anything that can kill me, I only wish to remove this slavery to end so that I can be free to live my life again." I said as Artemis frowned at me.

"You have changed Percy." Artemis said as I chuckled.

"Of course I have changed Artemis, I had my wife and child murdered in front of me. My wife was also raped in front of me as well as she begged for the man to stop but he didn't. I was also forced to become that very man's slave as if to mock my very existence. To top it off I was cursed to never hold a weapon again and also cursed to come back alive if I were to die. I have been killed over 500 times by Ares in the one year that he has owned me. Artemis if I wasn't a changed man then I think something would be wrong with me." I said as Artemis's eyes widened.

"So it was true you were cursed with the same curse as your father." She said as I nodded.

"You don't happen to have a cure by any chance?" I asked her.

"I am afraid that the curse placed on you cannot be broke Percy. That curse was one crafted by Chaos as a gift for Tartarus, the only person in this universe that could possibly remove it is Chaos herself. But I we gods have not heard word of her since many millennia ago, I am sorry but I cannot help you." She said as I laughed a dark laugh.

"Of course it is a curse you can't remove." I said as I just sunk down by the bench as just sat on the ground.

"Why do I deserves to suffer so?" I asked her as she didn't answer.

"Artemis I want you to promise me something." I said as the goddess eyed me as if was joking.

"Why would I do something for you at this moment?" She asked me in a slightly mean voice.

"Because you owe me a favor still." I said as she grimaced at the memory that she did owe me a favor.

"Fine what is it you want?" She asked me as I turned to her.

"Promise me that in this war and Ares gets injured and is on the brink of death that you will draw their attention from him and let me finish him. Don't worry I will make it look like a monster killed him." I said as her eyes grew wide.

"You want me to what!?" She yelled at me as she instantly looked around to find nobody around as she looked back at me.

"That is the same thing as me murdering him, I could be sent to Tartarus for letting you do such a thing." Artemis hissed at me as I laughed.

"Do not worry Artemis you will not be in trouble it will be seen as something out of the gods control and they will simply wait for him to reform. All I need is his blood and nothing more." I said as she glared at me.

"Why would I let him die?" She asked me

"Why would you let Phoebe's daughter die? I know for fact that you could have saved her but you decided to let her die. You simply didn't want to anger Ares in fear that he might attack your hunt." I said to her as she flinched, as she was now stuck in a rock and hard place.

"F-Fine I will do what I can." She said as I smiled.

"Thank you Artemis, also does the hunt happen to be on Olympus?" I asked her a she nodded.

"They are in the arena." She said as I smiled as I slowly got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as I slowly walked away.

"To go tell Phoebe and the rest I am sorry for the death of Maia." I said as I continued walking.

"She will try to kill you the first chance she gets." I heard Artemis say as I turned to see Artemis out of her bench and facing me.

"Come on it is me we are talking about, I am the undying mortal. Besides getting hit by arrows isn't as half as bad as getting burned alive in magma." I said in a monotone voice as I continued on leaving the goddess to star wide at me.

"Why must the fates be so cruel?" Artemis said in a sad tone as she slowly turned around and began walking to the throne room as I continued on my way.

**LINEBREAK:**

**NEW POLL AT TOP! (give it a look please)**

The arena was basically empty for the most part as the stands lay empty even as large as it was. But currently on one side of the arena shoot at targets were the hunters. I just slowly walked into the area unnoticed by the hunters as I slowly walked forward. But as I did and I finally got closer one of them finally noticed me as I saw her eyes go wide.

"P-Perseus?" She stuttered as I recognized her as one of the slaves I let Artemis take off my hands. But as she said my name suddenly the sound of bows and knives stopped as everyone was facing me. As this happened they all turned to see me standing by the side of their training area as I saw many emotions on their faces. I saw hatred, fear, longing, sadness, but most of all rage in one hunters eyes as she saw me.

"Why are you here? Haven't you caused enough damage to us all already?" Said an angry voice as I sighed but smiled at the same time.

"It is good to see you as well Phoebe, or should I say lieutenant of the hunt." I said with a small smile. But currently the 16 year old female in front of me with a silver tiara on her head and a look of rage on her face was enough to send chills down my back. I could almost see the rage coming off her as she stepped forward and punched me right in the gut. The punch knocked the wind out of me as I coughed as I went down to my knees as Phoebe stood over me as I nodded.

"I deserve that." I said in a voice full of pain as I heard the sound of her slowly pull out a dagger.

"Of course you do, you deserve everything I have planned for you. I swore to myself that I would kill you the first chance I got Perseus after I found out my daughter was killed under your protection. You told me you were going to keep her safe!" Phoebe screamed at me as I nodded, it was true Maia did die under my protection.

"I know and I have broken that promise, you have every right to do what you want with me. If only I would have listened to Irene and let her go with you the last time you visited. It is entirely my fault and I accept the consequences." I said as I looked up at her as I saw her hand shaking in rage as she held her hunting knife in it. But her face was full of sadness as well as rage as she was biting her lip so hard blood was coming out of it.

"Why didn't you save her?" She said in a deadly tone.

"My own life was in danger, I had a spear at my chest." I said as she remained still, by this time all the hunters were watching her from a distance as I slowly stood up as gripped my stomach. But even as I stood I had to bend forward a little as it was painful to stand. Let me tell you Phoebe could pack a punch.

"Was it quick?" She asked as I looked at her stone cold eyes.

"It took at less than three seconds for her life to fade." I said as I saw tears in her eyes.

"Why was she killed?" She asked me.

"She rushed Phobos with a dagger who was holding Irene hostage…as she did he cut her throat." I said as Phoebe suddenly screamed in rage as she sunk the dagger hilt deep in my gut. My eyes just shot open as pain, it was in the same place she punched me as well as I slowly sunk down to my knees.

"Phoebe NO!" One of the hunters screamed but I held up my hand as they all stop running towards us as Phoebe sunk down to the ground with me as tears flooded her face. Her just sobbed violently as I slowly took her hand off the blade as I wrapped her up in a hug. Even on our knees I was still taller than her as her face was placed in my chest as I she continued to sob.

"Why didn't she run away!? Why!?" She screamed as she small fists pounded on my shoulders as I smiled a little as I continued to hold the sobbing women. But as I did I felt the blood slowly seeping from my body as it began to pool around us as I slowly pulled her away from me.

"Phoebe have you ever killed anyone?" I asked as she looked up at me with red eyes and shook her head. I just smiled as I reached down and slowly pulled out her dagger as not the beautiful silver blade was ruined with my blood as it dripped off of it. All the hunters watched in many emotions but none moved as I slowly put the dagger back in Phoebe's hand as she shook her head.

"No don't." She said but I kept her hand on the blade.

"Phoebe let me do this one last thing for you as my apology. Let me make amends with you." I said as I slowly raised her dagger in her hand to the area right above my heard as I looked right into her eyes.

"No I was lying, please don't do this." Phoebe said as she had not fight in her left.

"I will be fine in less than a minute, so let me teach you one last thing before I reset." I said as she looked at me confused.

"It takes 5 seconds for a heart to stop once stabbed Phoebe, when you are killing people always go for the heart if you want to kill. If you do that it will be quick and clean and you don't have to worry about them getting back up so you can move onto your next target." I said as I pushed her hands and the hunting knife into my heart. As it went into my chest I almost didn't feel it as I held Phoebe's hands on the dagger.

"One…two…three…four….five." I said as the knife that was moving along with my heartbeats stopped moving. As it did I slowly pulled out the knife as a fountain of blood came with it as all the hunters looked shocked. As it did I slumped forward in Phoebe hands as she was trembling in fear as my world slowly went dark.

**THIRDPERSON POV:**

"Percy…" Phoebe asked as his body remained motionless in her arms as her eyes went wide.

"Percy stop kidding around." Phoebe said as she shook his motionless body. All the hunters were in a state of shock right now as they all gazed at the lifeless body of Perseus Jackson. But suddenly all the blood his body suddenly began to travel up his body and back into his wounds. It only took a couple seconds but as it did suddenly Percy's body jerked as he gasped for air.

As he did he coughed a few times a Phoebe was in a complete state of shock as his body began moving again in her arms as she was in tears. Slowly he shook his head as me looked up with a smile on his face as she was left gaping like a fish.

"Are you happy now?" He asked as Phoebe's surprised turned into anger.

"You stupid, idiotic, mother fucking, shit on eating male!" She said pounding on she chest as he sat on the ground regaining his breath as she laughed at her.

"I though you guys knew about the whole revive thing?" He said as they all shook their heads as Phoebe remained breathless from her little ran as Percy slowly sat back and held himself up as all the hunt looked at him like a ghost.

"Well just to let you guys know I have the curse of Prometheus so I can't die in simple terms. So Phoebe you feel better?" He asked her as Phoebe trembled as she began laughing.

"For what you just put me through right now it is going to take more than killing you once to satisfy me." She said as Percy got a worried look on his face as he slowly started to scoot away from her as she picked up the knife and pointed it at him.

"Get him!" She yelled as the hunters were still a little to stunned to react. Percy just quickly got up and began to run away from the girls.

"I just said go get him! I am so not done with you Perseus! You will pay for what you just did!" She screamed as she got up and sprinted after him as the hunters quickly snapped out of it and began to chase the two as Percy sprinted as fast as he could around the arena unknown that a certain goddess was looking.

Artemis sat in her throne as the god discussed recent things that were stirring in the pit. Ancient things that worried the gods to no ends, but Artemis wasn't listening as she was looking through an Iris video. She just smiled lightly as she watched her Lieutenant chase Percy around the arena as they tried to corner him. But the reason she was happy because as of lately Phoebe had been in a slump and this was one way to snap her out of it.

Even if that snapping her out of it was to get to her basically kill her old master and basically trick her into thinking he was dead. Even so it managed to break her out of it as Artemis could feel her hunter start to break away from her shell of hatred. But as she watched she suddenly laughed as she saw Percy finally get caught by Phoebe as the girl tackled him down to the ground. But her face was not full of rage but instead a smile was on her lips which was rare for her.

But what caused Artemis to laugh more was suddenly Percy was surrounded by the hunters as they all began to sit on his arms and legs and back until at least 10 small 12 year old hunters and one 16 year old hunter sat on his body pinning him down. Though Artemis could tell he could easily escape he just laid there with a smile on his face. As she watched this she couldn't help but smile more as she found that Percy had planned this all out. He knew that Phoebe would be in a slump and he planned accordingly.

"He is smarter and more carrying that I thought." She said to herself as she watched the hunters begin to tickle Percy as he thrashed around under them.

"Daughter are you paying attention this is serious." Zeus said snapping her out of it as she looked up and quickly swiped through the message.

"I am sorry father I was just checking up on my hunters, I didn't want them to go terrorizing any gods while they are here. Though Perseus isn't a god so that doesn't matter." She mumbled the last part as the gods didn't hear her.

"Well I guess that is important as well. Don't want them burning down Apollo's temple again." Zeus said as Apollo nodded as Artemis and all the females rolled their eyes knowing exactly why they burned down his temple.

"Well back to matter at hand, Athena has there been any new developments?" He asked her as the goddess nodded.

"Yes as of right now I have confirmed that all of our suspicions were true, Gaea is rising along with a new monsters she has begun to call the giants." She said as all their eyes widened.

"Oh gods." Zeus said as he lightly put the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"But what are these things called the giants?" Hera asked as Athena looked saddened.

"They are beasts that Gaia has born to destroy the Olympians. They are in essence out banes, each one born for the soul purpose to oppose one Olympian. That means there is one for you as well father." Athena said as the room grew silent.

"But that is not all I figured out as well, I have found that we alone cannot kill these beasts." She said as all the gods eyes widened.

"What do you mean by that daughter? We Olympians are the some of the most powerful beings in this universe why would we need help killing giants?" Zeus asked as Athena sighed, partly because she really didn't want to say the only way they could kill them.

"Indeed father we are powerful there is no denying that. But these creatures were specially made so that no god could kill them alone. If we are to kill them we need to have a mortal by our side to help kill them." She said as the council went silent. All Artemis could do was curse inwardly as her suspicions had been correct about needing mortal help.

"We are the gods of Olympus I will not dishonor out council by forcing us to fight alongside mortals!" Zeus thundered as the room shook as Athena looked right at him.

"Father this is the only way! If we do not have mortals by our side then there is no chance of winning against the giants." Athena said as he sighed once again.

"Fine you may all pick one champion when the time comes but, until then I want out immortal army trained to perfection. I want them ready to take down anything that she may send out way. If that is all then I am going to end this meeting." He said as nobody said anything.

"Then I officially close this meeting." He said as he suddenly disappeared in a thunderbolt leaving Hera to roll her eyes and then flash out herself.

"Ares I wish to have a word with you." Artemis said suddenly as the god of war raised an eyebrow but nodded. As the gods slowly disappeared one by one until only those two were left as Artemis spoke first.

"Ares I wish that you release your slave Perseus Jackson." She said as the god of war instantly began to laugh as the goddess narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ha and why would you want me to do that? He is a fine slave and I have no plans to let him go, ever." He asked as she just glared at him.

"Because even you should know that a man like him will prove to be a problem in the future with the hatred stewing in him." She said as the god of war laughed again.

"I am the god of war! If he even dare think of rising up against me I will throw him in Tartarus and administer the torture myself. If you need me will be with Aphrodite…_little girl_." He said as he flashed away leaving Artemis to glare at his seat.

"You have made yourself an enemy today Ares, no man like Perseus should suffer from a god as horrible as you. I just pray that when the day comes that Perseus will have the decency to end you quickly." She said as she flashed away.

**NEW POLL AT TOP.**

**Okay I know this was kind of a slow chapter but do not worry I will have the beginning of the giant war in the next chapter. After that I plan to finally have our important events happen with Percy in it. But I welcome you all to review**


	9. In The Future, Traveling, The Origins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**NEW POLL:**

**This poll will be about mana moves, if you think you got a mana move worthy of being called the coolest mana move out there or you just want me to have Percy use it a lot then post it. This Poll will be going on for the next two weeks okay. It must have a title, element kind, description, and finally pro's and con's for it. Also the moves can be for battle, mind, or something you just want like transmutation or whatever. So vote okay guys I want some good mana moves.**

**LAST IME:**

"Ares I wish that you release your slave Perseus Jackson." She said as the god of war instantly began to laugh as the goddess narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ha and why would you want me to do that? He is a fine slave and I have no plans to let him go, ever." He asked as she just glared at him.

"Because even you should know that a man like him will prove to be a problem in the future with the hatred stewing in him." She said as the god of war laughed again.

"I am the god of war! If he even dare think of rising up against me I will throw him in Tartarus and administer the torture myself. If you need me will be with Aphrodite…little girl." He said as he flashed away leaving Artemis to glare at his seat.

"You have made yourself an enemy today Ares, no man like Perseus should suffer from a god as horrible as you. I just pray that when the day comes that Perseus will have the decency to end you quickly." She said as she flashed away.

**NOW: (A/N: I am going to do a little time skips from the future to past okay.)**

**YEAR: 2016 AD**

**LOCATION: 6****th**** kingdom of New Athens (inside the walls)**

**ANNABETH POV:**

I just sighed as I put my books down at my desk as I sat down as the morning bell rang, it was Monday and I did not want to be here. It was the beginning of my senior year at Athena academy and I just wanted to be out of here as soon as possible. But as I watched my other siblings slowly flood into the room I began to recognize. Most just smiled at me as I smiled back and waved my hand as more flooded into until I counted at least 35 of us.

"Hey Beth." Said a familiar voice as smiled at I turned to see my younger sibling Tracy. **(A/N: I am pretty sure Tracy is by far the most used name for a daughter of Athena.) **She was basically a replica of me at a younger age. Currently she was in her sophomore year at this school and was advancing quiet quickly along the academic lines.

"Please don't call me Beth." I said as she rolled her eyed as she brushed some of her long straight blond hair out of her face.

"Whatever you say Bethy. So have you heard we got a new teacher?" She asked as her eyes danced with curiosity. She was like a smart 12 year old trapped in a 15 year olds body since she was shorter than the rest, but I just shook my head as she smiled at me.

"I heard it was a last minute hire, apparently yesterday or teacher decided to take a year long trip to the other kingdoms to expand their knowledge. So they basically picked this guy up just yesterday, so I betting we get an easy first two weeks." She said with a grin.

"I heard that he comes from Kingdom 13 from underworld academy." Said a one of my brothers behind me who had been eaves dropping. I just turned to him with an eyebrow raised as he nodded at my look.

"There is no way mother would hire a man that comes from the same kingdom as Hades children." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"But I heard that he was a trained killer at one point." Said another.

"No I heard he was some like super smart dude that worked as Zeus's account book holder." Said another as we all began to chat about him.

"Here's something worthy of gossip, I know for a fact that he is a mortal." Said one as everyone just all looked up at him as he nodded.

"There is no way our mother would let a mortal inside the city walls." I said as everyone nodded as he laughed at us.

"I overheard mother talking to someone in the office this morning and she mentioned something about a new hire and him being a mortal. She also said that he holds no blessings by any gods of any importance. But apparently he is so smart he makes us look like stupid people." He added on the end we were all silent for a second as we all began to laugh at him.

"Like a mortal could be smarter than us." I said as I gasped for air as he didn't seem phased.

"Apparently the staff said the same things so mother had him take a doctoral level test for each subject he is going to teach us. He scored perfects on all of them and completed them in 1/4th the time that it normally takes one of us. Like I said he makes us look like stupid people." He said as we were all silent.

"There is no way he could get a perfect score on 8 doctoral level tests." I said as he shrugged.

"Well we will find out in a few seconds, I think I hear someone running this way." He said as we all were silent to hear someone's footsteps down the hallway. But as we listened the anticipation grew immensely as suddenly I noticed someone left a bucket of water on the top of the door. All I did was glance back at Eric to see him give me and everyone else looking at him a thumbs up. We all just rolled our eyes as we all turned back to the door awaiting for it to open.

Suddenly the door opened but to the back of the room that didn't have the bucket under it as all of us sighed in disappointment. But as we all turned to see who was coming in I couldn't help but be impressed.

His shirt was all wrinkly and not tucked into his pants on one side and his pants as were wrinkled just as much as the shirt, his tie was loose and looked to be done sloppily like he just woke up 10 minutes ago. His blazer was a little bit crooked as on one side it was on the shoulder but not on the other. One of his shoes was untied and the other was but you could barely see one black and one white sock as they didn't match.

Over one shoulder was a satchel that was a nice black color that was basically the only kept up part about him. But as he breathed heavy breaths he leaned up against the door as people just stared at him as he slowly raised a hand and his head. As he did we all got a good look at him to find him with a good-looking face that almost seemed to me chiseled out of marble.

His hair was obsidian black and it was in state of disaster as it was semi long and unruly but still it seemed good on him. It was like he was a surfer who was forced into a job and he didn't have time to be ready. But on his face was a pair of black rimmed glasses that hid a beautiful pair of sea green eyes that were vibrant almost like the sea itself as he gave us all a smile even in his exhaustion.

"S-Sorry…I…am late. Woke up…late." He said as everyone laughed at him as he chuckled himself as he slowly started walking to the front of the class. As he stood up he gripped his side as he made a face of pain as he slowly strode to the front of the class. But as he got to the empty in desk in left side of the room he suddenly tripped in the front of the class on his shoe lace. As he did the whole room erupted in laughter as I tried to hide mine as he slowly picked himself off the ground as he laughed.

"Sorry about that." He said as he quickly stood up and started to straighten himself out until he was left with just a simply wrinkled shirt which he had rolled up the sleeves to mid bicep. He had also disposed of the tie and blazer which were sitting on his chair by his desk with his satchel. But as he stood in front of us we girls couldn't help but be impressed at how fit he was as button up shirt didn't help hide his tone muscles.

"I am sorry for the late introduction, I am Percy Jackson and will be your teacher for the rest of this year. Now if any of you have any questions feel free to ask." He said with a smile/grin that made all the girls blush a little at. But as he did all of the hands in the room shot up as he looked around.

"You in the back." He said as we all turned to Jacob who was called on. You see our room is like a lecture hall with the elevated seats in the back, it was a better learning environment. But I currently sat in the front middle with Tracy and my brother Malcom.

"Is it true you are a mortal?" He asked as Percy seemed to smile.

"I am as a matter of fact, I hope you all don't hate me because of that. Any others?" He said as more hands went up but less than last time.

"You in the front by princess curls." He said as Tracy smiled as I frowned at his nickname for me as everyone snickered at it.

"Are you currently dating anyone?" She asked as he smiled a little at the question.

"I am not at the current time." He said as all the girls besides me were looking at him like eye candy, some of them even bit their lips as they scanned him over. Though I do admit if I was going to mold any clay soon I was so going to ask him to model for me. But as the same time more hands shot up.

"How old are you?" One asked as he laughed as if an inside joke hit him.

"Well I am currently 35 if you must ask." He said with a smile as Tracy leaned over to me an whispered in my ear.

"Is it me or is he really hot, and young looking for his age?" She asked me as I rolled my eye but answered honestly.

"I will admit he does have some features I find attractive." I whispered back as Mr. Jackson answered more questions about himself like his favorite colors and foods. Tracy just smiled at me as she suddenly shot her hand up again as Mr. Jackson was answering a question about how he was chosen for the job.

"Mr. Jackson I have another question." She said in her normal 'I am adorable' voice.

"Yes Miss…?" He asked her.

"Brooks but you can call me Tracy." She said as he nodded.

"Well then, Tracy what would you like to know?" He asked.

"You said that you don't have any relationships right?" She said as he nodded.

"But if you aren't in a relationship that doesn't imply you aren't sexually active, so Mr. Jackson are you sexually active?" She said as a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Miss. Brooks are you asking me if I have a sex friend." He asked her as she nodded without the smirk on her face moving.

"Well Miss. Brooks…" He said as he slowly started walking towards her as the smirk quickly disappeared from her face as he reached up and undid the top button on his shirt as he finally reached the area in front of us as he slowly put a hand on the table as a smirk covered his face. Just him being this close I felt a blush arise on my face as well as Tracy who looked like a tomato at this point. But slowly he reached over and cupper her chin delicately as a smile covered his face.

"…I would say I am very open to the option of having a sex friend, but I am afraid I don't have one at this point and time. But if you ever find the need to find out if I am willing to go for one, you know where to find me." He said with a wink as Tracy looked to the side avoiding his gaze from those sea green eyes that seemed to peel away anyone's mask and force them to show who they really are to him. He was a kryptonite to every female in existence, I could tell that much.

"Mr. Jackson I would appreciate it if you didn't tease my granddaughter." Said a new voice as all of us now blushing 18 to 15 year olds looked up to find my mother Lady Athena in the door with a levitating bucket of water by her side. As she did she gave a quick look to Eric who shrunk under his great grandmother's look. You see we are all children of Athena but different generations I just happen to be a first generation, or straight from the brain they say.

"Ah I was just having a little fun before I started class." He said as the goddess set down the bucket as Eric looked like he wanted to shrink into nothing.

"Well I believe what you just suggested to your student would have you out of here faster than Poseidon can shout swimming pool." She said as he simply laughed as he walked back to the desk.

"I guess you are right." He said with a laugh as he pulled out a book as we all opened out textbooks. But all mom did was take a seat in the front row generously offered to her by another grandson of Athena who happened to be sitting by me.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked her as she turned to me with a small smile on her face.

"I am just going to listen to him teach is all, it has been a while since I have heard his voice." She said as I looked at her funny. But she didn't return the look as she focused on Mr. Jacksons as he began to write things up on the board.

"Wait Mr. Jackson how do you know Athena?" I asked as he looked back at me as he gave me a small smile.

"Athena saved me a long time ago from some people. It was around the time that the fallout happened." He said we all nodded.

"Yes it was long ago but still he is a fine mortal that even I trust." Athena said as we were all surprised.

"So Athena any subject you want me to start with?" He asked as she smiled.

"The origin of mana." She said as he laughed as if it was like a bad joke.

"Very well." He said.

"Wait Mr. Jackson does that mean we will be learning magic up to 3 tiers?" I asked him as he turned back to me, normally schools only taught up to 3 tiers but with the relations between all the kingdoms straining we had gone up to 5 tiers of magic teaching.

"With the current event in the world and a great possibility of all-out war between the kingdoms I have been granted permission by the school board and Athena to teach you all up to 10 tier magic." He said as we all were silent.

"But that is military grade magic." I said as he nodded.

"Yes it is." He said as someone else raised a hand.

"Mr. Jackson what level of magic do you know up to?" He asked as Mr. Jackson seemed to think for a second.

"Boy it has been a long time since I knew that answer to that one. Well if you all must know the last time I checked I think I was at least at tier 23 or 25 it might be higher I don't really remember." He said as all of our widened.

"Y-You're a Limitless One?" I asked as he nodded as others looked confused as he saw this.

"I see some of you don't know what a Limitless One is, a Limitless One is a special title given to any magic user that can use over tier 18 magic. I am currently the only mortal though as all the others are demigods. But currently Limitless Ones are basically hold independency from each kingdom as if making them their own country. This makes it so kingdoms don't fight over which one has more LO's, so in essence we are free from the boarders of this world." He said as all of our eyes widened.

"Wait sir then why are you working for the 6th kingdom?" He asked.

"I owed your mother a favor." He said as he nodded as we all glanced at mother who was a small smile on her face.

"What kind of favor makes a LO work for a kingdom?" I asked out loud as he chuckled.

"That is a more private matter, I am sorry but I cannot tell you." He said as I huffed out in annoyance as he turned back to the board.

"Wait if you are a LO then what do you do for a living then since you are free of all borders to say the least?" One asked as he smiled a little bit.

"I work with a group of people I have friended, we like to do certain things in the outdoors. But most the time I teach younger children of the people." He said as we all got curious.

"You mean to say you teach for a small nomad tribe that you lead?" One said as he seemed to weigh his answer.

"More or less, but as of lately I have been teaching younger children of out 'tribe' so to speak. I like working with them, actually I like working with children in general. But most the time I go around and find more talented people to say the least and see if they want to travel with us, you know for fun." He said as we all laughed. But I had a feeling there was to the whole tribe thing.

"Sir one last question before we begin but as mortals have been classified as the slave class does that mean you served under a god?" He asked as Percy looked over at him with dead eyes which sent a shiver down my back but nobody else saw it as he turned back to the board.

"No I do not serve under any god and I never will." He said as we all got a little worried.

"Why is that?" I asked as he stopped writing as he turned slowly towards us and closed the book as Athena seemed emotionless as he faced us.

"Because when you have enough power the gods know that you will rather fight than be a slave. So they leave you alone because even the gods fear the power of mana if it is in powerful enough hands. No offense Athena." He said as she laughed.

"It is true but only a few have ever managed to do so over the course of history, but I guess someone like you it is to be expected. Even I know better to try and claim you as my own slave." She said as he gave a dark chuckle.

"Well I guess I should get started on the lesson, so how many of you know the origin of mana?"

**LINEBREAK:**

**TIME: 2100 BC**

**PERCY POV:**

"Ares I wish to take a leave of absence." I said as the god looked over at me as I stood beside his throne in the area as Bones was busy burying a monster alive in the ground.

"For how long?" He asked.

"A couple years, just enough to tie up some loose ends with some people." I said as he didn't buy it.

"Really and who are these people?" He asked.

"A couple river gods and forest ones that I owe a favor from back in the day, all I wish is for a couple years and that is all." I said with a bow as I could feel the gods smirk just burrow into my back. I was never one to do such a thing but right now it was necessary.

"Never have you been so obedient…fine you get three years to finish up these ties with those minor gods. But any longer I will suspect that you are trying to escape from me and I will hunt you down, and if I catch you I will torture you for the rest of your life." He said just as in the arena Mirror vaporized a monster with a rainbow beam.

"Very well, I am sure that I don't need that much time but I am thankful anyway. I will depart immediately with a few of my belongings." I said but he cleared his voice as I turned back to him.

"Remember Perseus you are mine don't you ever forget it." He said smugly as I gripped my fist so hard I felt blood dripping out of my palm but I nodded with an expressionless mask.

"Don't worry _lord Ares _I won't forget even if I try to." I said as I turned away from him as I felt the god shiver at my tone as I returned to my room as I saw Salamander resting in the dining room as Kitty worked on a small gash on his shoulder.

"I would take some nectar for that." I said as he laughed as both of them turned to me.

"I have had my fill for the day so I am going to have to just deal with Kitty's horrible stitching-OW!" He shouted as an innocent looking Egyptian demigod holding a needle shrugged as if she didn't do anything as she continued.

"Haha well you have fun but not too much I don't want to find you two doing it in my bed again. I swear I am never going to get that scene out of my head." I shouted back as both their faces turned redder than fire as I laughed as I walked into my room. As I did I gathered a few things like a cloak and some hiking shoes that were made of thick leather soles and a few other things. As I was done I walked out of my room to find everyone panting heavily in the dining room as they all basically laid on the tables.

"How the hell are you not tired? You fought more monsters than us, you didn't use one fist, you didn't reset, and you finished way before us. How the hell do you do it?" Asked Clover as she basically laid on the table as the others looked similar as they nodded in agreement.

"I train." I said simply as they looked at me in disbelief.

"Getting outdone by a mortal nice, so where are you doing I saw you talking to Ares about something." Said Frisky asked as I smiled a little.

"I have been 'granted' three years freedom to finish up some loose ends in the mortal word with some gods." I said as they all seemed stupefied.

"How the hell are you 'granted' freedom for three years?" Asked Frizzy as she dusted off her arm.

"For being submissive enough to bow to him." I said as they all gaped.

"I knew you were never one for this whole submissiveness part of slaver but still are you serious, because if you are I am going with you." Said scammer as I laughed.

"I am afraid it doesn't work that way. Plus having to deal with a lot of minor gods who your slave owes a favor is stupid ridiculous because they think that favor passes to the master. Trust me I have seen it before on multiple occasions in the throne room. I bet part of it has to do with that since Ares is not one of the nicer gods and doesn't like dealing with minor gods." Is said as they all groaned.

"Well you have fun with your freedom for your three years, we better get some things from the outside world." Said Frizzy as I laughed a little.

"I will try but I don't think Ares is to fond of change." I said looking at the cells and tables that hadn't changed for the last 400 years.

"Well whatever we wish you luck on your escape." Said Clover as I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunately I must return unless I want to be hunted down, and I have a feeling I am too good of a find to just let slip out of his hands." I said as everyone nodded in agreement as I saw their faces fall.

"Well, all I can do is wish you all goodbye for now and please Salamander try to keep it on your own bed with Kitty." I said as everyone laughed besides the two tomatoes in front of me. After that they all stood up and gave me hugs and stuff except lover boy who only got a handshake as I left the area for Ares's personal quarters which was right on the other side of the arena.

"I am ready to go." I said as knocked on the door as it opened revealing Ares.

"Good, actually I need you to do something for me while you are in the mortal world as well. I need you to go and visit a certain women to confirm a suspicion of mine." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"If it is a demigod child of yours I think you should know if she is pregnant, but I don't think Aphrodite will be pleased." I said as he glared at me.

"No it is a female by the name of Alcmene, I have growing suspicions but I want you to check on her and give me a report. If you do I will give you an extra year to be free. You can find her in Thebes." He said as I shrugged.

"Okay I will do it I will contact you via Iris message, but I will see what I can do. Anything else?" I asked him.

"Yes actually there is one other thing I need you to do." He said as we went back into his room after a minute he came back out with a brown wooden box that was kind of small as he handed it to me.

"I need you to deliver this to another god in the south." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you have Hermes deliver it?" I asked him as he snorted.

"Hermes doesn't deliver packages to different pantheons, so I need you to go down to Egypt and give this package to the goddess Bastet." He said as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Is this some sort of peace offering for taking her daughter or something?" I asked him as he glared at me.

"She was on our land and in that sense she was trespassing so I took the opportunity and captured her, but whatever a simple slave like you wouldn't understand. No this is a certain something that she asked Hecate to whip up for her a while ago." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"And how long is a while ago?" I asked him as he thought for a second.

"About 300 years but that is of no importance, I was supposed to take it to her but-."

"You kidnapped her daughter so she will more than likely try to kill you so you are having me go to basically go in your place." I said.

"Bingo and if you do this for me I will add on another 3 years to your free time." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I have no choice then, but if she captures me and I am there longer than my free time that doesn't count as me escaping." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He grumbled as I nodded and put the box in a new satchel I made out of leather that was incredibly nice and magically enhanced to have an infinite storage and to never break. The enhancements were a gift from my mother as a kind of 'please done hate me for leaving you with Ares' apology kind of gift. But I loved it regardless and Ares let me keep it since he didn't really care.

"Well I believe that is it…" He said as he thought for a second as I just stared at him and sighed as I looked at the other item on a desk in the room.

"What about the glowing cube on your desk that has Norse written all over it?" I asked him as he turned back to the desk as he gulped as he laughed.

"Thought so." I grumbled as he went in the room and brought it over as I starred him right in the eyes.

"Let's be honest here, just give me a total of 20 years to do all of this and we have a deal because going to two different pantheons you pissed off is not something I want to do with your name literally burned into my chest." I said as he laughed.

"Yeah let's just do that." He said as he handed me the cube as I slipped it into my back as I looked back up at him.

"I swear some days…" I said as he glared at me.

"You want me to make it 10 years?" He asked as I shook my head quickly as I bowed to him as I began to head toward the main doors as he stopped me.

"You not going to have any idea where we are if you go outside. I will transport you to Athens to get a start on your journey." He said as I couldn't even say a word before I suddenly found myself in a forest. All I could do was look around as I was confused for a moment that was until I spotted the massive city bellow as I let out a low whistle at its size.

No dead center in the city was a massive Parthenon with a massive city bellow, it was basically saying 'hey gods come and visit and see what we built for you'. Though it wasn't nearly as amazing as Olympus it was still very impressive as I looked down on the city that lit up like the night sky with its hundreds of thousands of torches. But as I looked closer at the pantheon I saw a massive statue of Athena made of gold with a small statue of Nike in her hand.

"It's like mothers ego in physical form." I mumbled to myself but heard a coughing noise behind me as I turned to see a slightly angered Athena.

"I will show you physical form." She said to me as I laughed nervously, but suddenly I was wrapped up in a hug by the women as her head was planted in my chest as I smiled. As I did I hugged her back relishing in the warmth only a mother could bring to me. But soon we broke apart as I gave her a Apollo worthy smile but she didn't buy it.

"So what was this about my ego?" She asked as I laughed nervously again.

"Nothing don't worry about it." I said as she eyed me as I shrunk under the shorter women's gaze. Sure I wasn't afraid of titans and monsters or death for a fact but an angry mother is one thing I never wanted.

"I will let you off this once." She said as I sighed.

"Thanks mom." I said as she smiled a small smile.

"Never going to get used to that." She mumbled as I laughed.

"What being called mom?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well I can promise you that over the years you will find it more comforting, also might I ask why you are here?" I wondered as she sighed a little like she was caught.

"Well…I heard that you were going to some other pantheons and I was going to wish you luck." She said as I didn't buy it.

"Let me guess you want me to pick something up from the Mayan gods?" I asked as she smiled lightly at me.

"How did I know, but wait I am going to guess that isn't all? I am putting money on that you want me to go to the Chinese pantheon as well." I said as she was now kicking around some dirt on the ground. At this I just groaned like a child who didn't want to do to the dentist as mother smiled at me.

"Ares agreed to give you 50 years of freedom if you do." She said to me in a small voice as I glanced at her. The real reason I wanted to get out of there was to retrieve some items that I left long ago but now I was on a full worldwide pantheon mission.

"Fine but only because it is you. Now what do you want me to do with the Mayans?" I asked her.

"All I want you to do is ask them if they hold any grudges with us Olympian gods and other things." She asked as I nodded.

"Now what about the Chinese?" I asked.

"I want a book of medicine that one of their gods has, all you have to do is ask for a book about medicine and pass a few tests then you are home free." She said as I nodded.

"Want anything while I am there?" I asked.

"A dragon scale wouldn't hurt." She said as I laughed but nodded.

"Okay I got it, but in exchange I am going to need the key I gave you a long time ago." I said as she slowly reached up and placed her hand around a necklace as she starred at me.

"Well I think it is time for you to learn about your origin, but please just promise me you won't try and make another Irene." She said as I laughed lightly as I originally had not intentions to do so.

"Don't worry I am just going to study some items in it." I said as she looked at me for any lies as she slowly took off the necklace and handed it to me with the key on it as I put it around my neck with my other one that I had managed to save from when way back when.

"I love you mom, also give Hermes a kick in the nuts for me because I am basically doing his job right now." I said as she laughed and nodded as she hugged me one last time.

"Very well I won't and you be careful." She said as I nodded.

"I will, I hope to see you in at least 30 years." I said as she nodded as she gave me one last hug and flashed away as I turned back to the forest and started walking. As I did I slowly found pathways that used to be old animal trails and other things as I slowly went into the forest. As I looked around I suddenly found myself lost in memories as I walked through the forest until I found myself in a familiar place.

"It's good to be home." I said as I looked upon the wood cabin that hadn't changed at all in these years. In the front even the garden remained ready to be planted and was free of weeds. I just emotionlessly walked forward and through the stream as I reached the front door as I slowly took a deep breath. I gave a few knocks out of habit and slowly opened the door revealing a untouched dining room.

As I starred upon it I found myself crying slightly as I quickly wiped away the tears as I slowly walked over to the brick fireplace as I starred at it. Slowly I reached up and slowly pulled out a brick as it revealed small box about the size of a fist that I grabbed and pulled out. I didn't even open it as put it in my satchel and started to walk back outside but stopped as I reached the door as I looked back one last time.

It was just too painful to stay here any longer than was necessary as the memories of all the times with Irene flooded my mind as I looked at the dark interior. It was the last physical thing that Irene and I shared. I swear one day I will avenge her and when I do I will burn down this place, but for now it was a reminder of my goal as I looked over it one last time as I wiped a few tears out of my eyes.

"I will be back in one year don't wait up." I said as I closed the door and set out on my journey to find chest containing the origin of humans and soon to be the origin of mana.

**NEW POLL AT TOP.**

**Okay I know this was kind of a slow chapter but do not worry I will have the beginning of the giant war in the next chapter. After that I plan to finally have our important events happen with Percy in it. But I welcome you all to review**


	10. Hecate, Cave, Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**NEW POLL:**

**This poll will be about mana moves, if you think you got a mana move worthy of being called the coolest mana move out there or you just want me to have Percy use it a lot then post it. This Poll will be going on for the next two weeks okay. It must have a title, element kind, description, and finally pro's and con's for it. Also the moves can be for battle, mind, or something you just want like transmutation or whatever. So vote okay guys I want some good mana moves.**

**A/N: last time to vote guys I know you have more in you.**

**LAST IME:**

As I starred upon it I found myself crying slightly as I quickly wiped away the tears as I slowly walked over to the brick fireplace as I starred at it. Slowly I reached up and slowly pulled out a brick as it revealed small box about the size of a fist that I grabbed and pulled out. I didn't even open it as put it in my satchel and started to walk back outside but stopped as I reached the door as I looked back one last time.

It was just too painful to stay here any longer than was necessary as the memories of all the times with Irene flooded my mind as I looked at the dark interior. It was the last physical thing that Irene and I shared. I swear one day I will avenge her and when I do I will burn down this place, but for now it was a reminder of my goal as I looked over it one last time as I wiped a few tears out of my eyes.

"I will be back in one year don't wait up." I said as I closed the door and set out on my journey to find chest containing the origin of humans and soon to be the origin of mana.

**NOW:**

Finding Hecate's shop again was not hard at all, it took me a total of 3 months but I found it again as I smiled at the sight of the shop. Not a thing had changed about it even the water like force field around it. But one thing was different about it but specifically in front of the house not the house itself. Laying on the ground in front of the house was three goddess with long black hair on sheets of cloth. Each wearing a different color bra and underwear that didn't help hide their curves from predatory eyes, the colors in general were gold, blue, and red.

All I could do was raise an eyebrow at the sight of the hot looking goddess's as I noticed one take a sip of a flask what I guess was wine. She just resumed to put a hand behind her head as her gaze never left a book in her hand as she enjoyed the sunlight from Apollo as a small smile was placed on her face. Another one was spreading some oil like liquid lazily across her stomach as she seemed to not be paying attention at all as she soaked in the warmth.

The last one was laying on her front with her bra undone but her underwear still on, she looked like she had just gotten the liquid put on her as well as her back was a nice tan color. All in all the goddess or goddess's were about as good looking as a goddess could get as they all seemed to be enjoying their time tanning. But in my mind Irene was still the most beautiful women I had ever seen but I could not lie as they were beautiful.

"You all looked relaxed." I commented as I walked inside the water barrier as all the goddess jumped in surprise at once. The red one with the book accidently dropped it as she placed a hand on her chest as she gave me a face that said she just had a heart attack. The blue one with the oil on her front accidently put her oil smothered hand on her face as she was now spitting the substance out.

Finally the last one I got a show from as her nice C cups with lightly tanned melons with pink nipples were shown to me as she shot up. All I could do was shake my head at how at the sight as I tried to looked away as I put a hand over my eye. Even if I was a male I was not one that lusted over women like Ares did.

"You might want to cover up." I commented as her face went as gold as her bra as she quickly put it on as the other two were giving me a small glare.

"I swear on Artemis's name whoever just scared us like that again I will castrate you." Said the gold one before she faced me once she was breasts were covered. All I did was laugh as I shook my head as I adjusted my satchel on my shoulder and fixed my thin shirt. As I did I noticed the goddess's were all staring at me like a ghost as I looked down at myself.

"Do I have some-?" But I was instead tackled in a hug by the red one as she knocked the air out of me. All I could do was huff out in pain as I felt the goddess give me a good hug as I looked down at her with a confused face. As I did I noticed her form had changed from a 28 year old to a 18 year old along with the others.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked her as I was not used to human contact at this point and time all she did was let got as I saw tears in her eyes, with a glance I saw the other two crying as well.

"We are sorry we couldn't do anything." She said as she pulled me into a hug again as I gave her a sad smile.

"I know and I do not resent you for it, so don't worry." I said hugging her back as her head was in my chest as the other two stood twiddling their fingers as they looked down at the ground.

"I think a group hug is in order." I said as they smiled at me and rushed over as I quickly wrapped all three of them with my arms as I laughed as they all hugged me. Each one burying their faces in my shirt as I felt hot tears seep through my shirt.

"It is good to see you all again." I said as they all smiled at me as they pulled back from the hug. You see me and Hecate or Hecate's three personalities had formed a close bond over the years along with Irene. So over time I noticed that their age never began to pass 18 around us and soon we all formed a daughter father relationship. It was Irene's idea but since Hecate was never close with her father she was kind of in need for the type of relationship so she quickly agreed with Irene.

"You to Dad." They said as I smiled as I ruffled the hair of the gold one as she was still blushing.

"I wish I could have visited sooner." I said as they all seemed to flare up in anger for a second.

"Damn Ares." They said as I laughed lightly.

"I couldn't agree more, so have you three been dating lately? It looked like you were trying to improve on your tan over there." I said as I winked at them as they all blushed.

"Well there is this one guy." Gold said as I smiled at all their blushing faces.

"Good for you getting back out there." I said ruffling her hair again as she glared lightly at me.

"You're so mean." She said with a huff.

"What are dads for?" I asked her as she shook her head but smiled at me.

"Well if I were you I would stop checking out your daughters." She said as I rolled my eyes as she smugly grinned at me.

"No offense but you aren't my type, plus I know you all too well as a father figure to do so. As a matter of fact why are you tanning you are a goddess you can just poof on a new tan. " I said as they all seemed to look at me like I was stupid.

"It isn't the same." Said blue as I rolled my eyes.

"I am not going to argue with you about that but in reality I think it is the same thing one just takes longer than the other." I said shrugging as they narrowed their eyes at me but began to laugh as I chuckled myself.

"So what bring you to our, oh so great house in the woods during your 50 year probation?" Red asked me.

"How do you guys know this stuff? I the only one who should have known is Athena and Ares." I said as they all rolled their eyes like it was obvious.

"Iris." They all said together as I face palmed remembering the nice rainbow goddess.

"I feel like she gossips more than Aphrodite." I said as I slapped a hand onto my forehead.

"You have no idea." They all mumbled at the same time as I sighed.

"Well the real reason I am here is to pick up a certain key I left you all, also I need you all to enchant something for me." I said as they all raised an eyebrow but they all nodded agreeing to the second part.

"Let me go get the key." Said red as she ran into the house as I nodded as the other two looked at me.

"What item do you need enchanted?" They asked me as I slowly brought out the small fist size box.

"What is that?" They asked coming closer as I opened the box revealing a very peculiar looking item. Both of them looked confused as I laughed lightly as I handed the box to them as they studied it.

"It was a gift." I said as they both looked at me.

"From who?" They asked.

"Cronos." I said as their eyes went wide but before they could say anything I held up my hand to stop them.

"It is Cronos with a C and not a K." I said as they eyes widened even further, at this they just looked at the device like it was more important than the universe itself as they held it like a baby.

"Now before you go ranting on how I got it, I will say that it was an apology gift from the primordials." I said as they seemed to look at me like a strange creature, but finally gold managed to speak.

"W-What did they apologize for?" She asked me.

"I don't really know, something about the fates and stuff. I didn't really understand what they meant by that but apparently Chaos thought it was a good idea to send an apology gift for the fates misdoings." I said to them as they looked about as confused as I did in my dream that Chronos met me in.

"What did the fates do that was so wrong?" They asked me.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me, but apparently something important. I assume it has to do with the day Irene passed but what has happened has happened and I cannot change that. But don't get me wrong one day I will get my revenge on that pitiful god." I said as they looked at me in a lonely expression.

"We know that." They said as they turned their gazes back to the device that clicked away.

"So what does it do?" They asked me.

"I think it tells time." I said as they looked back at it. Little did they know the other function of the device that I found out on my way here.

"What do you want us to do with it?" They asked.

"I just need you to make sure it is invincible against anything, like from magma to Zeus's lightning bolt. Also it needs to be water proof and always return to my wrist if I ever lose it or repair itself it does managed to crack." I said as they seemed to think it over.

"We can do that but it will take a while." They said.

"How long?" I asked as they seemed to think for a bit longer.

"If you want the full package at least 5 days." They said as I nodded.

"I will come back tomorrow and just wait then, first I need to find the chest and get its contents out of it." I said as they nodded as they closed the device.

"So have you come up with a name for this wonderful looking device?" They asked me.

"Actually Cronos told me that it was called a watch." I said with a shrugged as they seemed intrigued by the device.

"Well it seems like it will become useful in the future, who doesn't what to know the time at all time?" They asked as I laughed.

"I guess it doesn't hurt now does it." I said taking the box away from them as I opened it revealing the golden watch. **(It looks just like a gold citizen eco drive watch with a black inside) **I just smiled as I looked at it, but the thing I liked most about the watch is that if you held down the crown or that little thing you pulled out to make the needles spin. It would do something cool, it would project an image of any time that had existed into your head.

It was like watching the mirror of a lake play out events in time in your head that had already existed. I could basically see the past and only the past of any person I wanted to and see if I wanted to and the person would have no idea. But the cooler thing was that I could spend years in your head looking at someone's past and you wouldn't even spend a second in the real time. Plus you can search for anyone you wanted to this included any gods, titans, primordials, and humans and then learn about their past from when they were born to present.

Excellent way to spy on a person because the past met up with the present and you could basically watch a person's day play out. But if reach up to current time then the special ability were it basically stops time besides your brain ends and you come back to real time.

So in essence I loved this watch already because during my time of owning it is found out a few personal secrets that the gods had. One was that Hestia eats a whole batch of small cakes covered with sugar every Friday as she hums old melodies to herself. Or that Hades helps Persephone plant around his home and he enjoys every moment of it. But my most favorite godly habit had to be one of Hera's. Every time she took a shower by herself she would sing into a scrubber and dance in the shower at the same time.

To say I laughed would be an understatement when she fell on the slick rock when she was dancing. But I didn't want to tell Hecate this in fear that Iris might spread it around if she told anyone. So I decided to keep the whole past slideshow in my head power to myself as I handed back the box to them.

"I have the Key!" Called the third one as she came back out with the key and handed it to me as I gave her a hug as she smiled and stuck her tongue out at the other two. They in turn just rolled their eyes as she pulled away as I smiled at the third key as I put it with my other two.

"I will be back in at least 2 days okay, so don't do anything stupid in that time." I said as they all huffed at me.

"We have been separated from each other for well over 300 years I think we can handle 2 more days." Said the blue one as I just grinned.

"Well you keep thinking that, I still haven't forgotten the time you guys burnt down your own house after we specifically told you not to when you guys were gathering ingredients from that small fire drake." I said as they all turned their eyes away from me and started to whistle.

"Well just safe okay I will be back." I said as I gave them all one last hug and started on my way to my specific place I kept the chest.

**LINEBREAK:**

As I arrived at my destination I smiled at the sight as I slowly started down small hill that led to a small cave on the side of a mountain. As reached the bottom I noticed not a single tree or even bush was out of place in front of the cave as I nodded. I just started forward as I entered the cave as I lit a torch with some flint and stone as it lit up the darkness of the cave. It was long, dark, and damp or in other words the perfect cave.

In truth this cave originally took me about 5 years to find, I had heard about it from a forest nymph. All she told me was that there was a very well hidden cave deep in the mountains of Greece. With that little information to go off of I managed to find it after a time and started to explore it. In all I maybe only explored about 4% of all the length of the caves in this massive maze of them. The 4% I did explore went on for miles underneath and through the ground.

One point I even reached led to a massive underground cavern that went down so far that when I dropped a rock down the cavern it didn't hit the bottom until I reached the count of 20 seconds. But from the spread of the tunnels I could tell about another 5% led into the cavern from all different heights. I was tempted to go down in it but I wasn't the crazy. There were lots of strange noises as well that I didn't care to mention either, I swear I heard someone walking in it before.

But as I went father down in I recognized old rock formations that led me on my path as it began to fork and go deeper down. But slowly over the hours I managed to find my way after losing it once or twice as I finally stopped at a dead end. With a nod I set the torch on the side of the dead end as I looked it over. As I did nothing special was shown to me as I slowly ran my hand over the damp and cold stone.

But finally I felt the place I was looking for as the rock seemed to move, with a smile I slowly started to lightly tap my fist against it as dust from in the cracks began to fall. Finally after about 3 minutes I managed to move the stone slab revealing a small hidden compartment. It was no larger than a normal sized chest but in it was two things. One was a small black chest that was marked with engravings that I recognized all to well.

The other thing was a small wooden box that was short and long but I just pushed that out of the way as I grabbed the special chest. As I pulled it to myself I reached around my neck and pulled out three keys as I slowly began to unlock the chest until I finally hear the click of the last key. As the key clicked the top popped open as dust was flung from its cracks. All I could do was wave my hand at the surprise amount of dust as I coughed a few times.

But once the dust cleared from in front of me I slowly opened the chest to find two objects in it but they were free of dust unlike the chest. I just reached in it and grabbed the black covered book as I simply nodded and put it in my endless storage satchel. But once I did that I reached in for the other item as I pulled out the small collapsed metal bare as I looked it over. It was smooth and seemed greasy with its shine to it but instead it had a perfect amount of grip on it.

"Another day I guess I will figure out what you are." I said stuffing the item in my satchel as I turned back to the empty chest and then my satchel.

"Maybe…" I said as I closed the chest as I took off my satchel. As I did I set it on the ground as I lifted up the small chest as I opened my satchels as I began to force the chest inside it. There was barely enough room for the chest to barely slide in the entrance of my storage space as I managed to shove it in. Though as I managed to fit the whole thing inside I smiled and nodded as I tossed in the keys as I put the satchel back on finding it the same shape.

Man I love my satchel so much, it can store anything and not even loss its perfect shape. Once it was in the bag it simple disappeared weight and shape and all. Can't tell you how many pairs of clothes I fit inside this thing. But as I settled down from my small achievement from forcing my chest inside my satchel I looked over at the other box. All I did was stare as I carefully opened the box revealing a beautiful chiton that was the color of the blue sky.

It had gold trim around it and also seemed to sparkle like the ocean on a clear day, it was a piece of art in my eyes as I ran my fingers over the soft as silk fabric. It had the slight scent of the forest and berries, but while also retaining an earthy smell to it like a garden. I just slowly picked it up as it unfolded itself in front of me showing me just how beautiful it was. Along the bottom of the chiton wave like patters that ran up the dress to the hips that were stitched in it with gold thread.

It was made for a women that was slightly thin but had the right curves in certain places I knew that much. All I could do was slowly fold it back up and hold it in my hands as I looked at the gold colored ropes holding it together. At the sight I felt tears breach my eyes as they streamed down my face as I held the soft Chiton up to my face. This was Irene's weeding Chiton that she herself hand crafted, she was afraid of it being destroyed or damaged a long time ago so I put it in here.

As I cried into the chiton I slowly pulled myself together to find my torch almost out as I quickly put the chiton into my satchel as it disappeared into my endless storage. Next I looked into the box and found an old dagger in it with the pair of sandals she wore along with my chiton I wore that day as well. Mine was much more plain as it was simply a light blue and it had not gold on it like it did for her. I just smiled as I stuff it inside my satchel along with the two pairs of fancy sandals.

Once that was done I set the dagger in a hip holster that I always had on me just in case, it was made of celestial bronze as well. But as I took the last item I just grabbed my torch and began to walk away from my dead end as I started on my way out. But as I reached my first room of a sort that had 5 different paths leading from it I stopped. Not because I was tired but because I heard a noise.

It was faint as a whisper in the wind that had traveled hundreds of miles, but as sensitive as my ears were now I just stopped and listened. I waited for about 30 minutes then I heard the sound again coming from the far right tunnel. All I could do was turn towards it and walk to its entrance as I stared into the darkness. The sound itself was the sound of breathing but I couldn't tell if it was female or male from how far away it was.

"Well it is worth a shot." I said to myself as I looked at my torch and found it had a good 5 hours left on it while my other three torches in my satchel had about 10 on them. So in all I had about 35 to maybe 30 hours of light in this place. Not that I minded the darkness in fact since all my senses were maxed now, over the years as a slave of Ares more of my functions began to unlock. I only had one left and that was a god's brain which was Irene's beginning one. I suspect that once I get that one I will finally be able to grow again.

Not as I height or something like that but strength and my wits and all that. It was like being stuck in a lifelong slump that you couldn't get out of. But once I get god's brain I will finally be out of that slump and again I will be able to progress to that of a god if I so much as wish. But I was planning on pumping my brain full of knowledge before strength I had enough of that already. But back to my eyes basically I was able to use night vision in the caves I just didn't like using it since it took about 10 minutes for my eyes to adjust and that was time I could be attacked.

I just took one last look around my surroundings one last time before I decided to go on an adventure. As I did I nodded and began to descend into the largest cave in possibly all the world.

**LINEBREAK:**

After about 18 hours I found myself stuck in-between two different entrances as I was sitting on a stone in front of the two as I tried to figure it out. By this time the noise was clear as normal talking to me but it was still slow and delayed it only happened once about every 30 minutes. I had confirmed it as a female voice as well as it light and had the female tone to it. But as of right now the sound was coming from these two entrances in an equal level making it hard to choose.

"Hmm." I tried as I looked from the left and the right as finally I just sighed.

"This is harder than I thought." I said as I sighed again and reached in my satchel and pulled out the black book.

"Guess I might as well read as I wait for another breath to sound." I said as I opened the book about human creation. As I read it I quickly found myself sucked into it as I started to not pay attention to the world around me as I waited. But as I read I found that when my father started creating us he wanted us to be a species that walk on all fours. But then he figured out that we would need out hands so he made us stand on two legs.

Reading it was eye opening as I flipped past pages with great speed as I memorized his research, even parts about the different materials he wanted to use to mold us. At one point he though gold would be a good idea but then he figured there wouldn't be enough of it to create a population of a big enough size for us to be able to sustain a populations with children. He even wanted the males to give birth instead of the males but Athena told him no and that we should be molded to be like the gods so females gave birth.

It was all so interesting that by the time I found myself at the end I was surprised to find that only 1 hour had passed and I had missed the breath. But I didn't mind as I turned my attention back to the last few pages as I found something interesting. It was about mana which wasn't mentioned at all in the whole book. But now there was only three pages on it as I looked up at the top to find something interesting.

It explained how making humans out of clay was going to make them able to be one with mana and be able to use it in a sense. But in making humans one with mana put them outside the boundaries of the gods, the book had multiple things on this and how humans would grow to become a strong being. But he never mentioned anything about how they would use it only that it existed around them and only they had access to it.

He claimed it was like a well of power that only humans had the power to access and all gods or immortals that had godly blood in them wouldn't have access to them. It was short and brief but it what I seemed to get from it was that mana was a power give to humans to protect themselves from the gods. Just the thought of a weapon that only humans could use would cause an uproar on Olympus, Zeus would kill us without a moments hesitations if he knew that.

But at the idea I just grinned as I thought of humans actually standing up for themselves against the gods. No longer would we be the doorstep for the gods to walk upon but we would be equals in a world that I knew the gods didn't want. I had to keep this a secret no matter what or hell would rain down upon this world and wipe the humans from the face of the planet. Then I be Zeus would create us again but as an army to do his bidding, truly the knowledge of mana was to much for us humans to handle.

But as I finished reading the book I slowly closed it as I put it back in my back as I put a hand to my chin and thought as I waited for another breath from the cave. But as I did I began to think, if mana was in me and everything around me does that mean I can sense it if I try? But if I do try and find it what am I looking for?

"Might as well give it a shot." I said as I closed my eyes and slowly let out a breath as I let my senses spread around me and away from my body. As I did I just waited for anything to hit me as I breathed in and out slowly as I mediated. But nothing came as I tried hard but still nothing came as I sighed and broke my trance as I opened my eyes and sighed.

"This is harder than I thought." I said looking down at the ground as I thought of something. Slowly I reached forward and touched the ground as I felt the semi wet stone floor beneath me. Though it felt weird on my hands I focused again as I started to mediate again as suddenly I felt something start to poke at me in the back of my mind. Though faint in my deep trance of meditation I slowly reached out for it as it got harder and harder to focus as the poke turned into a jab then a punch then a full on throttle.

But with hundreds of years of meditation behind me I broke through it as I suddenly felt something rush into me like a door just broke. At the feeling I gasped for air as I coughed violently as I found the room around me was dark as I tried to figure out how long I had been meditating. I had no clue at this point. It could have been hours or even a day, but as I tried to regain my senses I found something odd in my vision.

Underneath me in the ground was a green light almost that ran in a small stream that had small bubbles almost in some spots like a rope with knots occasionally in it. It was amazing to say the least as I starred in complete awe as the swirling colors of every green imaginable as they seemed to flow forward and backwards up and down the stream. But as I starred at the stream it suddenly vanished as I blinked as I jumped in surprise.

But as I tried to find them again they weren't there as I was surprised but as I began to focus again I began to see the outline of the streams but in far less detail. Instead of color they were pure white but almost misty in a way. It was like seeing one really long ghost snake that just ate a bunch of eggs that were too big for it. But as I stood up I noticed that if I barely focused on seeing whatever it was I could see them.

I just smiled at my new discovery as I looked around to find that a large amount of the streams were converging into the right tunnel. They were on the ceiling, the walls, and the floor but all of them were focusing a little bit more on the right tunnel. There were even some faint ones in the air that passed through me occasionally. I was so curious as of what they were but I didn't mind them as I began to walk down the right tunnel as I followed the small ½ inch streams of whatever it was.

But as I travel more and more began to converge from the ground forming bigger streams with knots in them. The largest probably being at least 6 inches wide as I felt a power coming from it and were it was leading. As I followed the streams I began to wonder if they were the mana flowing in the earth but then a thought hit me. If this was mana then why was a tone of it going to one place?

"What can you be hiding cave?" I asked as I suddenly reached a place that seemed to be out of a fairy tale. The room was small about the size of a bedroom but coming down from the ceiling were tree roots that wrapped around the walls of the small room as they went down farther into the ground. These roots were at least 4 feet wide in some place as I slowly walked into the room and approached the thing in the middle of the room.

All the mana streams were all converging into the glowing object that seemed to be made out of some fleshy type material. But on my weirdest things I have ever seen it still didn't break my top 10. But the object seemed to be breathing almost as it grew in size and then decreased in size like lungs do. But even though the object didn't let me see through it like glass in the middle I could still make out a black outline of a female.

Though I couldn't actually see her besides her shadow outline I could tell she was at least late 20's to early 30's. All I could do was stare in awe as I heard her breath again as the ball slowly inflated then deflated as it came out. I didn't know how to feel at the moment as I looked at it in awe, it was like the earth itself was growing something in a womb that was growing out of the ground. I just slowly walked forward and placed my hand on it as I felt it was warmer than I had imagined.

Though as I starred at the women inside as I noticed only her chest was moving with an occasional twitch through the whole body. But nothing more than that was seen as I pulled back my hand and starred at it. None of this made any sense to me as I was worried as of what to do, was I supposed to save the women or was she not in danger. Was I going to wait for her or was I supposed to leave right now? I had no clue as I sat down in front of it and just starred as I looked at the streams of mana.

"What to do." I said as I tapped my fingers on my knees and thought of what to do. I promised Hecate I would be home in a day and I didn't know what to do right now. But as I starred I didn't noticed the presence behind me as the person cleared their though as I whipped around and faced her.

"I see that my daughter has a visitor, this is rare." She said as I starred at the women for a minute having no idea who it was. But as I looked at the women I noticed she had on a pitch black chiton that would make Hades jealous. Her hair was done up nicely and almost seemed to flow like a river at night down her back. But the show was given to her delicate looking eyes, they were filled with so many colors I could have looked at them for days as they shifted.

But as I starred at her she simply laughed as she walked past me as I starred at her, she just stopped at the globe in the middle of the room. As she did she placed her hand on it and closed her eyes as she focused for a second and then smiled.

"It seems that your presence has made her happy, I guess getting visitors is nice since she hasn't had one for a while. But I am going to have to ask you to leave soon, this is no place any mortal should be." She said as I was going to say something but she glanced at me which silenced me. But as she did I waited for a while as she starred at the globe as I finally spoke.

"Just who are you?" I asked her.

"I am creator of the cosmos Chaos, it is nice to finally meet you Perseus Jackson the undying mortal."

**Sorry it took so long to do guys but life is kind of getting busy so I don't know if I will be able to update like I usually do.**


	11. Explanation Of Mana, Fire, Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME: (basically it means that if you leave a nice review and I like it you get a prize, the prize this time anything you guys want really. As long as it is within reason and I like it, but one rule though NONE of the prizes will be OC's got it. But the prize can be information you want of a small thing you want added okay shout outs are also accepted as prizes, so get reviewing.)**

**BEST REVIEWS: If your name is listened bellow you must contact me**

**LAST TIME:**

"I see that my daughter has a visitor, this is rare." She said as I starred at the women for a minute having no idea who it was. But as I looked at the women I noticed she had on a pitch black chiton that would make Hades jealous. Her hair was done up nicely and almost seemed to flow like a river at night down her back. But the show was given to her delicate looking eyes, they were filled with so many colors I could have looked at them for days as they shifted.

But as I starred at her she simply laughed as she walked past me as I starred at her, she just stopped at the globe in the middle of the room. As she did she placed her hand on it and closed her eyes as she focused for a second and then smiled.

"It seems that your presence has made her happy, I guess getting visitors is nice since she hasn't had one for a while. But I am going to have to ask you to leave soon, this is no place any mortal should be." She said as I was going to say something but she glanced at me which silenced me. But as she did I waited for a while as she starred at the globe as I finally spoke.

"Just who are you?" I asked her.

"I am creator of the cosmos Chaos, it is nice to finally meet you Perseus Jackson the undying mortal."

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2016 AD**

**LOCATION: 6th kingdom of New Athens (inside the walls)**

**PERCY POV:**

It has been one month since I had been teaching my mother's children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren. So far I had gone over the book version of the origin of mana, though in a sense I was the one who basically started using it. In the book it said that mana was a gift from the gods for humans to use to defend themselves. Which was probably the farthest and closest to the truth at the same time.

Sure Prometheus gave us humans the ability to manipulate and use magic unlike the gods, by making us out of earth. But I am pretty sure I don't remember Zeus coming down on a glowing chariot and handing the knowledge of mana to man. If I haven't said it before I will say it now, the gods will bend history to make it make them look like they basically did it all for us. Though in some instances that is true, in this one case it was not.

"Mr. Jackson what are we doing outside?" Asked my by far favorite student, but that was because she actually paid attention in class and did all the work early. To say the least she was the perfect definition of a teacher's pet, as she even helped me out after school with things as well.

"Well Miss. Chase we have come out here today physically practice magic." I said as they all began to excitedly chat as I looked over all my students who all wore practice suits. More or less the suits were just a thin fabric that was made of latex and was worn over underwear. They were special in a way that they would repair themselves if you gave them mana very useful if it tore. But also they provided a small amount of protection from physical attacks as well.

They were dark blue and came down to the knees and elbows for both female and males, while they did have some grey parts to give them a little bit of fashion sense. Didn't want students practicing in ugly suits now do we?

"But I thought we were still in the middle of the origin of mana?" Someone asked.

"That we are but to first understand the next session we first need to use magic to help us understand. But quick question, how many of you can use at least tier 1 magic?" I asked as only a few hands raised as I nodded.

"Who here knows that highest tier of magic?" I asked as everyone pointed to Miss. Chase as she blushed at everyone's stares.

"What tier do you know?" I asked.

"T-Three." She squeaked out as I nodded as I gave a smile/smirk to her as she blushed hard. Man I loved teasing children it was so much fun, but as I tossed the thought from my mind I turned back to everyone as we entered the training area. The training area in question was a massive dome with a huge open field in the middle. It was easily larger than 3 football fields in diameter and was dirt ground because replacing the grass after magic practice was getting spendy.

"Okay then what is the highest tier spell any of you have seen?" I asked as they all began to glance at one another.

"I don't understand the question." One said as I sighed, for having the blood of Athena in them sometimes they were stupid.

"I mean what is the most powerful mana spell you have ever seen preformed it can be anywhere as well." I said as they seemed to nod.

"Lucas Caster in the 2014 magic games when he performed Eternal Darkness against Kirk Stallone." One said as I nodded.

"Not bad spell I will admit, anybody else?" I asked I just saw one more hand go up as I looked at a Penelope, a very shy great granddaughter of Athena.

"I don't know who performed the spell but it was in 2006 during the fallout, it was by the mana plant in Boston…" She said as some sad faces were seen as I nodded for her to go on.

"It was a 20 tier shield spell that I think was called Wall of Troy." She said as everyone's eyes went wide.

"But that spell takes more than 30 tier 12 mana users." Someone said as she shrunk under the gazes, as I saw this I cleared my throat as everyone turned to me.

"Now everyone calm down what she said was very possible." I said as they all looked at me weird.

"How do you know it is possible?" One asked.

"Because I was the one that cast it, I was in Boston at the time and I managed to protect a certain area from the blast." I said as their jaws hit the ground harder than the sky when it was thrust upon Atlas's shoulders. No one said a word as suddenly Penelope ran forward and tackle hugged me as she began to cry into my arm chest as I smiled a little bit.

"T-Thank you for saving me." She said into my chest as I felt her warm tears run into my shirt.

"It was the least I could do for such a pretty lady." I said as everyone started to snap out of their stupor as the first one to react was princess curls.

"W-Wait you cast a tier 20 spell at the age of 25, there is no way that is true!" She nearly yelled as I shrugged it off as I patted the head of the girl who still wouldn't let go.

"It is very true Annabeth." Said a new voice as Athena strode up to us as she smiled at the daughter how was still crying into my chest.

"But…" She tired but Athena just gave her a looked as Penelope slowly pulled away from me with the help of Athena as she ushered her back to the group.

"I told you I knew your mother from the day of the fallout didn't it? Well me protecting little Penelope over here was kind of how we met." I said as they all looked over at Athena who nodded.

"Now before any of you ask any questions or anything of the sort, we still have class to start. Maybe on Friday I will answer any questions about my travels in this world." I said as all of them groaned at the thought of class starting. Athenians or not they were teenagers and teenagers hated school, well most of them anyway.

"All of you stand in lines of 5 and face me." I said as they did as I commanded as Athena stood by my side and watched.

"First we are going to learn about the elements that magic/mana resides in. Does anybody know what they are?" I asked as all the hands raised.

"Eric if you will." I said as he nodded.

"There are a total of 11 different elements that mana can be used to manipulate there is; fire, water, wind, earth, lighting, light, darkness, void, emotions, time, and oblivion." He said as I nodded.

"Now does anyone know the difference between void and oblivion?" I asked them as shook their head.

"Void is nothingness or in the case of magic when it is used it is a black hole or something much darker and powerful. Void is only usable by people that are at least 40 tiers or higher and have complete masterly over darkness. Oblivion is basically the element of the plains of reality, such as the world of the dead and the living are on different planes of oblivion. In the form of magic it can be describe as the use of revival spells, creation spells, or spells that cause mass death."

"It can only be used by people that are at the max tier level of 55, though they must have a complete mastery of all the elements including void to use it since you are basically becoming a person that can revive souls." He said as everyone seemed surprised that such a power existed, it was like giving a mortal the power to play on the same grounds as the creator Chaos.

"But we also must remember that the first four elements of water, wind, fire, and earth all start at tier 1 and end at tier 55 each tier having a more power spell for each level. This make is to that even if you are at tier 55 you will only have 55 fire spells you can use and so on. But lighting, light, and darkness all start at tier 10 and go up to tier 55 each tier adding a new spell to your arsenal. While emotions open up to people at tier 20 and go up to 55 and time starts at tier 40 and up to 55."

"You all must also remember that this is for only one type of mana use, there are four types of mana categories of how you use it. There are four different types of categories that mana spells fit into there are assault, defense, strategic/movement/body enhancing, and special. But you must remember special spells are only one per person, think of it as a thing only you can do with magic that nobody else can. But each category has a new spell for each level at as well, so tier 1 technically has 3 spells you can use since special normally only special spells appear after tier 16."

"But this is just a broad spectrum to say the least, most people specialize in either one or two elements and that is it limiting them to only certain spells. This also applies in the categories as well as normally a person is only proficient on one category and their special spell of course." I said as one hand went up.

"Sir does that mean that we are limited to certain spells?" One asked.

"That is an excellent question, and the answer to that is no you are not. You are only as limited as far as your training and experience can take you. But there are limits to humans themselves which we cannot traverse since we simply cant." I said as they all nodded.

"Wait sir how many spells can we preform if we reach tier 10 and we can use all the elements we that we have access to?" He asked.

"So if you do the math at tier 10 you all will have at the least 43 spells you can use in just assault, but after tier 15 you can start mixing only two elements together to form strong spells. Then at tier 20 you can mix three elements, tier 25 it is four elements, tier 30 it is five elements, tier 35 is six elements, tier 40 you can mix seven elements, tier 45 is eight elements, tier 50 is nine elements, and finally 55 is all ten elements." I said as they tried to do the math in their head but couldn't as I smile and shook my head.

"Yet it is indeed a lot of spells that you can use if you think about it but normally the average person reaches tier 12 and is only good in 1 category and maybe can use three elements and that is it." I finished as they all nodded.

"Now we will begin to work with the weakest magic of tier 1. I want you all to focus on the palm of your hand and think of a sphere of water growing in your hand. This is the simplest water magic called water ball, I know it seems stupid but if you can put enough magic in it…" I said as I began to form the ball myself as they all watched me as it soon was growing at a quacking pace until it was six feet in diameter.

"Once you are a high enough level you can create something like this." I said as I began to morph it into shapes like people and plants and animals as they all were in awe.

"Sir may I ask you something?" Asked one of the students as I faced him.

"What might you want to know?" I asked him as I dissipated the water back in the air.

"What was the first spell you ever preformed?" He asked me.

"The first spell I preformed was ember a tier 1 fire spell but I put way to much mana into it." I said as they all looked at me in a funny expression.

"What happened?" They asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well…"

**LINEBREAK:**

**YEAR: 2100 BC**

**(A/N: got to top and see a new review game okay. Rules will be listed at the top)**

When Chaos told me who she was my brain kind of short circuited as I was left in awe as she just stared at me waiting for a response. But I did the professional thing and said the only thing that came to mind.

"Nice dress." I said as she just rolled her eyes as I mentally face palmed myself as she seemed to laugh a little as well.

"Indeed it is made it myself." She said.

"W-Well that is nice…" I said as she raised an eyebrow at me and smiled coyly as I gulped.

"You are much funnier than I imagine." She said as I laughed a little in a nervous voice.

"Thanks I guess…well I guess I should be going." I said grabbing my touch but the creator stopped me with a flick of her hand as I felt my body freeze like an ice statue.

"Oh no you don't, you may have to leave but I want to have a word with you before you do." She said as I felt my body being forcefully moved against my will as she made me face her as I gulped in complete fear. Sure I wasn't afraid of gods but this was the god of gods, she made Zeus look like a spark while she was a massive hearth itself.

"What might have I don't to offend you?" I asked as I winced waiting for her to do something. But nothing came as I opened my eyes to find her just smirking at me.

"I do not intend to hurt you so do not worry, I simply wish to tell you that the fates are sorry for their medaling. I am deeply sorry about Irene, do not worry I have dealt with their punishment accordingly and fairly." She said as I felt a pang in my heart as I she mentioned Irene.

"Thank you." I said as she nodded with a smile.

"Well other than an apology I wish that you received my other gift I had Cronos give to you?" She asked I felt the control over my body be released as I nodded.

"Well I know that no apologies or gifts will ever compensate for what they have done so I have decided to give you something that may help you in the future." She said as she walked over to me and placed a finger on my forehead as suddenly a pain rocketed through my body. All I could do was hunch over and scream in pain as it felt like my body was being ripped apart as the Creator stood unmoving in front of me.

But for some reason glob containing the mystery women seemed to almost do its breaths faster as if in a panic. All Chaos did was turn back to the globe with a confused look on her face as I held in my screams as she placed her hand on the globe. As she did the breaths slowed down tremendously as finally the pain faded from my body but it still felt like I was on fire.

"W-What was that?" I asked her in pain.

"That was me unlocking all of the rest of things you still needed to unlock. You are free to evolve on your own. But as a bonus I did a little extra for you mana center." She asked as I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"Basically I jumped your body into the future and made you unlocked the rest of your abilities. From that point of view you can now continue on your evolution to become limitless. Do you understand that much?" She asked me as suddenly I felt my brain understand it completely from several different aspects as I realized she was right. She did unlock the rest of my abilities, even now I could start to feel some of them growing as we spoke.

"Yes I do but what about my mana center?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I destroyed it to say simply, but as I did I remade it so now it absorbs mana from your surroundings 20 times faster than your original and I increased its size at least 5 times. But since you are limitless now it will grow to a point that your body will replenish mana just as fast as you can use it and you're mana core will grow as well. But achieving that will take many millennia but as of now you can replenish your whole mana core will take at least 3 days' rest." She said as I was just surprised but my brain processed it all in a moment.

"Thank you." I said with a bow as she smiled at me.

"Don't thank me thank her." She said motioning to the globe as I looked over at it.

"She wanted me to help you so I tried to help you were I could." She said as I tried to figure out who was in the ball but I couldn't figure out who it was.

"Well thank you both, but I must be leaving. I have a goddess I need to go see." I said as she smiled and nodded. All chaos did was walk over to me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"I will teleport you to the entrance, that way you can make it there quicker." She said but I suddenly realized something as I threw up my hand to stop her. As I did I reached into my satchel and pulled out Irene's wedding chiton and shoes as I put them on the ground before the globe. It was hurting me to do so but sometimes it was better to let go of something than to keep it and I felt if I kept her wedding chiton with me I would never truly let go. But as I set it down I felt like I just lifted a massive weight off my chest as I held back the tears in my eyes.

"They will serve her a better then they will me." I said but Chaos saw through my façade.

"I bet they will, and that was the right thing to do. Letting go is one of the strongest things a man could do." She said as suddenly I found myself looking into the woods as I was about to say something to her but I stopped as I laughed lightly.

"Letting go is important but I will truly and fully let go once I feel Ares blood in-between my fingers. Only then will I be satisfied and begin to truly let Irene go." I said as I looked down at my shaking hands as I asked myself why I left the dress before the globe lady. But as I asked myself that question I got no answer in return as somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that it was the right thing to do.

"But for now let's see what I can do with this new knowledge of mana." I said rubbing my hands together as I thought of something simple like a small flame. But as I did it seemed to trigger something with mana itself as something ignited in my palm scarring the shit out of me. But in my confusion I starred upon a small orange/red ball of fire floating gently in my hand as I starred in awe. But as I starred in awe I seemed to forget to control my mana flow as suddenly the flame began to grow immensely.

Me being a human and a mortal to boot I did the first thing that came to mind as I watched the small fire ball about the size of an acorn grow into that of a large wagon wheel, I started to fling my hand around as I tried to put out the flame. But in doing so I only made it worse as soon the flame grew massive as is soon started to spew forward like a bolt of flame as it went right into the nice dry forest. At this I tried to shut it off by concentrating but it only seemed to make it worse again as the flame got hotter and the fountain of flame got wider and longer.

At this point there was only one potion for me as I remember a lake not too far away over a few hills as I contemplated if I should run through the forest. Though the approaching wall of flame that was now consuming the trees to my right I just gulped and started to run. Sure I wasn't afraid of dying but burning to death was not on my 'I want to do that' list of deaths as I sprinted at full speed as the flame was now infesting the forest.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed at the flame as I tried to shut it off again but it only made it worse as I just stopped trying to do it that way seeing as it wasn't making it any better. So I just focused on sprinting through the forest as I lit it aflame, Artemis was so going to have my head for this. But as I ran I finally reached the lake after seven hills and some very thick patches of dry forests as I ran and jump into it.

As I did I glanced at my hand to find the fire still going but soon it was out as I sighed but as I sighed I suddenly realized something funny. Did I just sigh underwater? As the though left my mind my brain relayed some information to me as I found out that as when Chaos basically unlocked everything I was missing for me. In those items that she unlocked breathing underwater was one of them. I guess someday humans might breath underwater…sweet.

But as I thought of that I slowly swam to the surface after about 30 minutes as I enjoyed my breathing as I surfaced to find a site that made me grimace. Standing on the end of the lake currently using some of the lake water to put out the fire was a water nymph with an angry looking moon goddess who wasn't facing me at the moment.

"God so much perfectly good forest ruined." She said as she thrust her hand outward as the fires began to die leaving an impressive trail of carnage. The nymph just bowed to her in a thank you the goddess just nodded as she turned to me with a glare on her face as I shrunk under her glare.

"I see that the culprit didn't run very far away, and not only is it a man it is the first man. Why am I not surprised to find you here?" She said as I felt my body suddenly being pushed out of the water as I looked at the nymph to see her give me a sorry look. A moment later the nymph was now in the lake and I was currently in front of a 13 year old moon goddess who was impatiently tapping her foot in front of me.

"May I ask why?" She asked me as I smiled at her.

"My campfire started to go out of control and kind of lit the forest on fire." I said as she just glared at me not buying it. There was no chance I was going to tell her about mana as of right now.

"Really?" She asked in an annoyed tone as I laughed.

"Y-Yeah." I said as she sighed and shook her head.

"Not even 3 days out of Ares hands and you are already burning down forests." She said as I laughed as she glared at me.

"You are lucky the nymph prayed to me, if she hadn't then all of this forest would have burned down." She said as I nodded.

"I don't know how I can repay you for cleaning up my errors, I owe you a huge favor." I said as I bowed to her as I felt he raise an eyebrow, I guess getting a favor from the oldest human alive wasn't so bad.

"I see a favor huh." She said as she began to walk away towards the burned forest as she looked over all the burnt wood. From the sky I could tell all the rest of the fire was out as well and I wasn't not looking forward to seeing the damage I caused.

"How about this then." She said as she turned to me as I gulped as I saw a smirk on her face.

"Since you are the only decent man alive and I respect you I will lesson your punishment to a degree." She said as I let out a breath of relief.

"I want you to do a few things for me in your travels, the first one is that any trouble female that has been hurt by anyone I want you to offer them the chance to join my hunt. If they do accept just send me a quick prayer, and I will transport them to the camp. Second I want you to gather me at least one of all the monsters pelts that you kill and give them to me. Thirdly you must admit that women are better than men." She said as I just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." I said as she seemed stunned for a second as I agreed so quickly.

"Just 'okay', aren't you going to get down on your knees and beg for me to not make you admit women are better than men?" She asked surprised as I shrugged.

"If you want me to sure." I said as she gaped at me but quickly regained her composure. All she did was bring a hand to her mouth and clear her throat as she looked at me again.

"Well are you going to get on your knees?" She asked me as I slowly knelt down, today was going to be a long day.

**LINEBREAK: a few days later**

"Thank you all." I said giving each of the Hecate's a hug and a kiss to the forehead as each of them smiled.

"No problem dad." They said as I laughed lightly as I looked down at my watch as the things called 'hands' moved across the front of it as it said it was noon as or right now.

"We'll all of you stay out of trouble okay, I am talking to you blue." I said as she huffed in annoyance as the other two snickered.

"All I did was change the tanning oil with paint." She mumbled as I laughed lightly.

"All of you try and get along okay, I need to go to Thebes to check on someone for someone." I said remember the stupid war god. But as said it they all nodded with a smile as they all hugged me one last time as I was on my way. I just simply began on my way to Thebes which was about a day's walk from where I was. But as I was about an hour in to walking I thought of something as I pulled out my book as I turned to the middle were the note section was.

As I did I pulled out another gift from my mother which was quill that would never have to be refilled as it had limitless amounts of ink in it. But as I pulled it out I began to write in big letters as the top as I smiled at it, what I wrote down was basically a training schedule for my mana training. What I was planning on working on today and the rest of this week was control that was for sure. Then after that was going to be mana manipulation in its purest form but that would take a while to do.

But then again I had all the time in the world so to speak as I closed the book and began to focus on my hands as I thought of a ball of water to find the same object floating in my hand the next moment. For the next day I walked to Thebes carrying this ball of water as I forced it to grow and shrink as I began my control over the element. But as of now making it grow and shrink by about a half foot was about as good as I was going to get as I finally reach the said town.

But the time was night as I looked around in the seemingly desolate city as I watched guards walk around as I walked into the city as they seemed to only glance at me but that was it. As I walked through the streets of the city to find an inn that seemed suitable for the moment as I walked in. As I did I was met with probably the happiest crowd of men and off duty guards I had ever seen as the scent of wine was heavy in the air.

I just smiled as I shook my head and proceeded to walk up to the bar as the man turned to me with a smile on his face.

"What can I help you with?" He asked me.

"Just a room for one night." I said as he nodded as I dropped a few coins in his hand as he gave me a slip that had a number on it.

"So you hear the great news?" He asked as I turned to him.

"What news?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Apparently Zeus has blessed a female with his child in this very city." He said as my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked him in complete surprise as he nodded. I was not getting a sneaking suspicion that this was the women that Ares wanted me to check out.

"They say it is going to bring great prosperity on this city." He said as I laughed inwardly as I nodded at him.

"Let's just hope it does." I said as I walked up the stairs as I laughed out loud as nobody was around. To people if they were watching it would have seemed like I just went crazy.

"Let's just hope the queen of the gods doesn't take out her rag on this pour city." I said to myself as I thought of the said goddess as I laughed. If Hera knew about the child I would guess that Zeus was currently in the dog house big time. But as the thoughts crossed my mind I opened my room to find a plain room as I just walked over and flopped onto the hard bed which I didn't care. It was 50 times better than the bed I slept in Ares slave cells that was for sure.

But as my eyes slowly closed shut I could only dream of what tomorrow might hold for this pore human. But later in the night after I fell asleep I was suddenly ripped out of my perfectly good dream about me eating a something that was large, soft, and white **(it was his pillow he was eating)**. But as I was ripped out of the dream I found myself in an unfamiliar area as I looked around me to find a familiar looking god looking at me with a glare on his face.

"Must I say you are looking stunning today Zeus." I said as his eyes narrowed at me as electricity bounced off his body and into the nothing ness that surrounded us. He wore a white toga with gold trim, with white sandals to boot. But his beard was nicely trimmed bead that was a dark grey color like the rest of his long hair. But currently the expression on his face said something that he was forced to do this, my guess was Hera forced him to do it.

"God why do I have to talk to this mortal?" He asked out loud as he seemed to be having a mental conversation with someone as he sighed and turned back to me.

"I guess you know why I am here today Mr. Jackson." He said as I nodded.

"You want me to make sure Hera doesn't try anything with the mortal women carrying your child?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Actually that is wrong, I want you to stay at her side to protect her from Hades." He said as I looked at him confused.

"What would the god of the dead want with your child?" I asked him as he sighed.

"I do not trust my brother enough to have him not send monsters after my child. I sense that if I leave her alone and unguarded Hades will make a move and kill her." He said.

"Why would he want to do that?" I asked him.

"In the past I may have killed a few of his demigod children." He said clearing his throat as I just sighed.

"Why do I feel like I am being forced into a position I don't want to be?" I asked myself as Zeus heard me as a boom of thunder sounded behind him.

"You will do as I say mortal." He said in an angry voice.

"What if I don't do what you say?" I asked him.

"I will force you into the pit faster than you can say Olympus." He said as I sighed at the king od the gods actions. In truth I was never really found of a few…well most of the Olympians for the things they have done to mortals, Zeus being the top of the list. But I just starred at the said god.

"Fine, I will do it. But you have to do something for me." I said as he just laughed a booming laugh as the dream shook. But he stopped laughing as he found my semi annoyed face as he realized I wasn't joking.

"You protecting my child is enough of a gift." He said as I sighed.

"Listen all I want you to do is make a new law on Olympus for all the gods." I said as the god eyed me.

"I am a god I do not have to follow the demands of a mere mortal." He said.

"Hey is your unborn son's life more important than your pride? I think not now suck it up and listen to me." I said as the god just began to shark electricity heavily as he glared at me.

"The law just makes it so that the gods cannot own slaves, sure they can have servants who work for them on their own free will. But anyone who is being held against their own will is not allowed and will be let go." I said as the god raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds interesting, but I am afraid the law will not help you and your friends in the slightest. Ares used a strong magic that cannot be removed by simple means." He said as I nodded.

"I know all about that trust me, all I ask is that all the other slaves be let go and the law be put in place. For me and my friends I will figure out how to get Ares to let us go." I said as the king of the gods narrowed his eyes at me.

"Very well I will mention the law to the others and I promise you it will pass. I will also get all the current slaves to be freed by the gods. But you must promise to protect my son I you wish for it to happen." He said as I nodded.

"I swear on the Styx I will protect Zeus's son and his mother for one year." I said as he nodded as thunder boomed around us.

"Thank you, also good luck with the wife." Is said with a smirk as the gods just groaned as he disappeared in a bolt of lightning leaving me to go back to my dream about the tasty white and fluffy object.

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK PEOPLE!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys, Also if some of you are wondering if Percy is going to be all dark don't you worry he will be in the future when he isn't teaching Athena's kids. Also thank you all who put in a mana move I will look them over and select the ones I like and put names of the people at the top as a shout out.**


	12. Meeting The Couple, Assassin, Damn Hades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME: (basically it means that if you leave a nice review and I like it you get a prize, the prize this time anything you guys want really. As long as it is within reason and I like it, but one rule though NONE of the prizes will be OC's got it. But the prize can be information you want of a small thing you want added okay shout outs are also accepted as prizes, so get reviewing.)**

**BEST REVIEWS: If your name is listened bellow you must contact me**

**LAST TIME:**

"I know all about that trust me, all I ask is that all the other slaves be let go and the law be put in place. For me and my friends I will figure out how to get Ares to let us go." I said as the king of the gods narrowed his eyes at me.

"Very well I will mention the law to the others and I promise you it will pass. I will also get all the current slaves to be freed by the gods. But you must promise to protect my son I you wish for it to happen." He said as I nodded.

"I swear on the Styx I will protect Zeus's son and his mother for one year." I said as he nodded as thunder boomed around us.

"Thank you, also good luck with the wife." Is said with a smirk as the gods just groaned as he disappeared in a bolt of lightning leaving me to go back to my dream about the tasty white and fluffy object.

**NOW:**

I awoke abruptly from my sleep to a knocking at my door and to the taste of goose feathers in my mouth. As I blinked a few times to try and figure out what was happening I found a mouth sized hole in my pillow I used last night and goose feathers everywhere. As I starred at the hole in confusion a voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Morning call, just letting you know that Apollo is just making his way through the sky." He said from the other side as I heard him walk away from the door as I slowly sat up. As I did I suddenly coughed and as I did a poof of feathers flew from my mouth as I slowly turned back to my pillow and just shook my head.

"I need to start eating before I go to bed." I said as I plucked a feather off my lip and rubbed my face afterwards. As I did I slowly pulled myself off my bed as I proceeded to get dressed in my chiton and armor. Once I was fully equipped with armor and satchel I started on my way downstairs as I heard some groans as I smirked. As I got downstairs I was hit with the scent of wine and jerky, but also the ground covered by sleeping humans as they were just starting to wake up.

"So how did you guys sleep?" I asked as everyone cringed at the sound of my voice as I smiled a little bit. Nothing like bothering someone with a hangover if you don't have one let me tell you.

"Thanks for the early wakeup call." I said tossing the barkeep a drachma as he just smiled and went back to washing mugs. As I exited the tavern/inn I just began enjoying the small amount of light in the sky as I looked over to see Apollo halfway across the horizon. Though since it was fall Apollo had this nasty habit of becoming lazy and sluggish especially in the winter as well. Though in the summer he was in full swing and enjoyed his job, for the most part.

"It is a great day, now off to find Zeus's lover." I said as I started to walk to the middle of town, as I did I saw shops just opening up as people set up shop as I asked around. Finally I got some decent information about the fine mother of one, apparently she was being kept in one of the more expensive homes by force. The man in question was her _husband_ Amphitryon who apparently Zeus impersonated to impregnate her, let me tell you the gods can be dicks.

Currently he had come back from some trip or something about revenge I think…but at the current time he was not happy. But with his current mood he wasn't going to be happy that Zeus the man who impregnated his wife scent someone to make sure the child stays alive. But at least I don't have to go to the Mayan gods yet, last time I was over there…uhh, I don't even want to remember it.

"Well might as well get that IM to Ares while I am here." I said as I found a coin and located the nearest empty fountain, as I did I threw in the coin.

"Oh great goddess Iris show me Ares." I said as the water formed a small viewing area, don't ask me why Iris doesn't work for any other normal human than me. Trust me I have tried to ask her but she just dodges the question.

"Oh good to see you made it." Said a voice as I focused to see not Ares but Mars instead, it was kind of new to me with the whole different pantheon growing thing. Apparently a growing tribe somewhere I don't care about started worshiping the Greeks under different names. Though it was only a tiny fraction of prayers the gods jumped on it like Zeus on a naked women in his bed. Though not well known it was beginning to spread quickly even to the current city I was in.

There was a few mentions of Jupiter and Venus but that was about it, most people were uncomfortable about believing in two different pantheons but they tried their best. But as of right now I was looking at a half-naked Mars who was currently walking into another room. As he did the IM followed him as I caught a glance of a flustered looking Aphrodite that was fully naked. My guess was they were about to get into it as I noticed hickies on Mars neck. I guess the love goddess likes her deity's current pantheon or not.

"I see you were having fun just now." I commented as he quickly changed into Ares as he glared at me. Personally I liked Mars better because Ares was a dick to me, though the same person different attitude towards me.

"Shut up and give me a report." He commanded as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I will hurry it up so you and miss love goddess can continue, apparently the child you wanted me to investigate is a child of your father." I said as Ares just slowly exhaled and then face palmed.

"God dammit dad, can't even keep it in your pants for more than a week. Mother is not going to be happy about this." He said as he slowly applied more pressure to his head as it turned white around the spot his and was. Quickly he released it though as he turned back to me.

"Okay thank you for the report and I will ignore your comment about my girlfriend, for not do as you please for the next 50 years you have. But you still have to deliver those items." He said as I rolled my eyes and swept my hand through the message.

"Well off to see the baby mama." I said as I began on my journey to their house.

**LINEBREAK:**

To say this was a nice place would be an understatement, it was nearly five times the size of my old house that I bought with Irene. I wouldn't have even classified this thing as a house, more like mansion with a massive front and back yard with a huge fence surrounding it all. But for now I was just looking at the guard who was about 7 feet tall had deep charcoal black skin, no hair, and currently had a sword to my throat.

"Listen I am here to speak to the mast of the house." I said with a sigh not carrying about he pressure applied to my throat via sword.

"The master wishes to see no one at this hour, so be on your way." He said in tone that suggested he was still learning the language. But from the iron shackle around his wrists that had big loops through them to tied him down, I would have guessed he was a new or at least fairly new slave.

"Tell him that Zeus sent me." I said as his eyes narrowed as he pulled his sword away from my throat. As he did he spoke in some language I didn't understand as another female slave just as tall as him with long black hair that was braided. As she ran to the house he just glared at me as soon a man in a white chiton and a fancy blue/gold hoodless cloak.

As he approached the gate I noticed he was fairly young maybe 30 or 32 at most but still fairly young looking. He did look incredibly handsome no wonder he got a women so beautiful that Zeus decided to bed her. But as he walked to the gate I noticed that he had probably gotten out of bath and hastily put on his chiton and cloak. His hair was still wet and with the cool morning air his hair was steaming a little.

"Tell me why in any god's name I was called out here at this ungodly hour?" He said turning to the guard he motioned to me. As he did he just scowled at me as I gave him an emotionless mask to look at.

"Please tell me you aren't another god coming to bed my wife, because if you are she is unfortunately pregnant." He said with an angry tone of voice as I chuckled.

"I am sorry to say I am no god, I have come here on a certain god's request." I said as he just sighed again and motioned for his guards to open the gate. After they opened the gate he motioned for me to come in as I just shrugged.

"What god?" He asked knowing that he would be punished by the god if he didn't accept me into his house. Gods didn't like it if their messengers were murdered, and the chance of him being punished by Zeus for not accepting my help was basically 100%.

"Zeus." I said as he stopped as I took a few more steps and turned to see him just standing there.

"What did that bastard want now?" He asked as the sky rumbled but was cut short by what I would assume was Hera slapping him for being mad at the mortal. I guess some gods did have some reason in them seeing as Zeus was the main cause of this anger.

"He simply wanted me to watch over Alcmene and the child for 1 year starting now." I said as he rubbed the area in-between his nose. As he did he glanced up at the sky as then at me as if saying 'really?' but as he did he just sighed and looked at me like a pore son of a bitch.

"Any way you can prove that this is true?" He asked me as I looked up at the sky. As I did suddenly lighting hit a spot of his yard that was a few feet from us. After it finished being super bright we both turned to see an interesting sight. Instead of being burnt or charred, the once plain piece of grass now had a beautiful cherry blossom tree that was full grown right in the place of the lighting strike. Though it wasn't spring it was blooming as its beautiful pink petals delicately began to fall down onto the ground.

"I think that proves isn't that right oh great lord of the sky?" I asked as a thunder sounded but was weaker, it sounded almost like a grumble as Hera was keeping the god in check. Someday I was going to repay her for this.

"I guess that is my proof, also I suspect you must have some work that you need done around the house and other things. I don't expect to be living here for free, I might be sent by the Zeus but I don't share any of his arrogance." I said as I mumbled the last part as the sky stayed silent signaling that Zeus hadn't hear us, my guess Hera was talking to him about being an adult and not a child about things.

"Ha I guess that last part is true, actually I do have a few things I want done. One of them is a flower garden that Alcmene wanted to start that I haven't had any of the slaves start. So I guess I will leave it up to you, also if you catch you flirting with my wife I will murder you." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fair enough, also I don't hold any emotions like that towards women at this moment." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…just to let you know the only gay slave I have is Lucas, so don't hit on any of the others." He said as my eyes widened as I shook my head.

"No I mean that I am not looking for anyone at the moment, I am perfectly straight I ensure you." I said as he just laughed and nodded.

"Okay I believe you, now I must begin the day's events. I have to attend to some item in town." He said as I nodded.

"You will listen to my wife and follower her commands until I get back, until then just say you are here by commands of Zeus. Now I must be off." He said as the female slave started to follow him out of the fence as the big black man closed it as I was left with a smaller slave that was a female lead me inside.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked her as she glanced at me.

"You can start by waking the lady of the house, I will get the others and tell them you are a personal servant of Alcmene for the next year." She said as I nodded as she led me into the massive house as I whistled at its size. I had to erase the image of a mansion from my mind and not put in one of massive temple/mansion. Huge columns hidden by outside walls like the main entrance room that had huge steps that led to left and right.

On both sides of the massive entrance stairs were large hallways that led down about three rooms on each side. But currently down were I was at were two huge doors on my left and right as well as they looked to be beautifully polished. But on the upstairs it had two separate hallways that led back like the lower ones did but these ones were much shorter.

"You will find the servant's quarters in the left lower hallways behind the stairs, on the right lower hallways you will find the bathhouse and multiple store rooms. The room on your left is the dining room and the room on the right is the kitchen/store room. Up the stairs on the right is the master's room and guest rooms, on the left you will find the library and terrace that views the ocean. I believe that is it." She said as she started to walk down the right lower hallway.

"I will go start a bath for the lady, you go wake her up." She said as I nodded as I walked up the stairs and to the right as I located the fanciest door in the hallway. As I did I gave a few nocks as I heard the groan of a female inside.

"Alcmene it is time to wake up." I said as she groaned again.

"Come in." She said as I did as she ordered, as I did I was met with a huge room with a large and comply bed with one women on it as she rubbed her eyes. The covered that did cover her gave way to her thin and beautiful figure that would give Aphrodite a run for her money. But I didn't pay attention to that as the women lazily finished rubbing her eyes a she noticed me standing at the door.

"Are you new to the slaves?" She asked holding the blanket up to her bare chest. As she did sit up I noticed she had a long lush black hair and beautiful blue eyes that would make men kneel before her.

"No I am not, I was sent by Zeus to make sure you and the child are safe for the next year." I said as her eyes widened.

"So he does care." She said as I saw a hand under the sheet slowly rub her lower abdomen as I sighed.

"Well Alcmene I was ordered to wake you up, anything else you need me to do while I am up here?" I asked.

"Yes actually, grab me chiton from my dresser will you. While you are over there also grab me some undergarments." She said as I nodded as I walked across the room to the dresser she pointed to. As I opened it I was met with a large variety of undergarments, as I starred at them all I just grew curious as why a women would need so many but I dismissed it.

"What kind do you want?" I asked her as I heard her slide her beautiful legs over the bed side, what can I say I am a leg man.

"The pink ones." She said as I located the said garments as I picked them up and set them on top of the dresser.

"Which chiton then?" I asked her.

"Hmmm…how about the light blue." She said as I located it and put it with the undergarments.

"Now what do-?" But I was stopped by the sudden intrusion of a dagger to my heart, the person responsible was currently a naked Alcmene with the dagger in hand. It had managed to find its way through a chink in my armor and slid right into my heart as blood slowly pooled in my mouth as it flowed out.

"Did you really think that Zeus would send a normal human to protect me?" She hissed at me as I smirked at her as she grew a worried face. I just set down the clothes to not get them dirty as I took the dagger as she let it go and pulled it out. Though as I did blood seemed to flow like a river out of my chest. Alcmene just looked shocked as I took the shaky dagger and suddenly rammed it right into my temple and into my brain.

But as I did I didn't lose consciousness as I ripped it out of my head to find my blood already going back into my body as had died and was already reviving. After 5 seconds I held a clean dagger and the only thing that signified I had been stabbed was the current hold in my armor and chiton as I sighed as it was my favorite one.

"You are right Zeus did not send a normal human to protect you, it is an honor to meet you Alcmene. My name is Perseus Jackson holder of the curse of Prometheus, at your service." I said handing her back the dagger as her shaking hand barely was able to grip it. All she could do was look at me in fear as I stood well over 10 inches over her.

"I suggest we get you in some clothes, you might catch a cold. Also your bath is being prepared so then again you might just want to wear a robe." I said as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I-I just stabbed you in the heart and then you just stabbed yourself in the head, how are you not dead?" She asked me.

"I was cursed long ago, the curse in question was the curse of Prometheus. Yes I am a mortal who carries the curse to never die from a flesh wound. But seriously let's get you in a robe." I said as she just slowly sat back on the bed holding the dagger in hand as I walked over to a closet to find the robe as I walked back over and present it to her.

"Come one we don't have all day." I said as she nodded and left the dagger on the bed as she slipped the robe on and tide the rope on the waist. All she did then was stare at me with curiosity as the fear was gone.

"What did a man like you do to be cursed?" She asked me as I glanced at her.

"I…I tried to protect someone from a god, in return I was captured and made a play thing for him. Recently I have gain my freedom but the curse still remains until the day I die of old age. Not only that but I was also cursed to never properly hold a weapon again, just holding one gives me the shakes." I said as I seemed to answer a question of hers.

"So cursed to never hold a weapon and to never fall in battle, my guess is this god took away your pride." She said as I thought of Irene but held in my emotions

"He did more than that, but I guess you are right. But I ask you to keep this between you and me, I don't want your husband finding out that I am like this, you knowing is pure coincidence seeing as you stabbed me. If you hadn't done that then I wouldn't have told you, now off to the bath I believe it would be ready by now." I said as she nodded as I picked up her clothes and followed her out the door and down the stairs as I noticed the slaves of the house were starting to do their daily duties.

"Follow me." Said Alcmene as I nodded and followed her to a giant bathhouse as I noticed the slave was just testing the water and nodded as she glanced our way.

"I will be outside." I said as she nodded as I left her clothes on a chair as I exited the room, as I did I let out a long breath as thoughts clouded my mind.

"This is going to be a long time." I said.

**TIMESKIP: 4 MONTHS**

"Brrr, its cold." Said Alcmene as she and Amphitryon were taking a car back to the mansion/temple currently coming back from a trip to the market for some supplies that we needed. I was with them in the cart as I drove it as the two sat beside behind me as it snowed gently on us. Amphitryon seeing his wife shiver from the cold and being pregnant gently wrapped a blanket around her and him.

The reason Alcmene was with us in the first place was because she need to get out a little seeing as she had been cooped up almost all winter and away from the cold. So it was decided that she and her husband were going to do a few things today, the only thing was we weren't planning on snow today. I just glanced back at the cute couple and sighed, why did Zeus have to be a dick and make her pregnant. Let me tell you he was a grade 1 marriage killer that was for sure.

"It is indeed cold out." I said dusting some snow off my shoulder as the other two were protected from it due to the cover that was on the cart. But currently all I was wearing was simple leather and a black fox fur cloak that I had bought in town. But the fur was on the inside and the outside was died black as well to give me a creepy look. It even had hood that I currently had on as I the two looked at me.

"Perseus do you think you could go faster, I don't think the cold is helping Alcmene in the slightest." Said Amphitryon as I nodded as I got the horses to go faster as they began to quickly trot through the streets.

"I hope Jinx has a bath ready." Said Amphitryon as I laughed.

"I made sure she would, so don't worry you and miss pregnant will have a nice bath together. Just keep it to kissing and groping this time, don't want the baby to be hurt." I said as the two blushed as a memory of them two making out in the bath and almost doing it popped in my head and theirs as I found them doing so.

"That was his fault." She said as I laughed lightly as I noticed someone on a horse approaching us. I just waited for them to pass but instead they pulled their horse in front of our covered cart as I just looked at the black cloaked rider. The horse he on then shimmer a little as suddenly all the flesh on the horse was gone and just a skeleton remained but then it shifted back as I blinked a few times. But just from that one image the mist let me see I knew that this was no good.

"Amphitryon take the reins and get Alcmene back to the mansion, I will deal with this guy." I said as he quickly nodded noticing my serious tone. I then jumped off the front of the carriage and walked to the front of the horses as I pulled off my hood and faced the man.

"What can I do for you sir?" I asked as the rider remained speechless. As he did he slowly hopped off his steed and faced me as he slowly reached in his cloak. But in a flash I suddenly caught the hand of the man as a sword that was in his hand was now a hair width apart from my neck. He seemed shocked a little as I tossed his hand aside as I bent my head to the left and right popping it, at the same time I rolled my shoulders doing the same.

"I suggest you go, if you don't and attack me again I can't guarantee your life." I said as I slowly held up my hands in a fighting position as the person seemed to stiffen.

"I am a son of Hades I will not flee from a mortal, I have a job to finish for my father and I will finish it." He said as I sighed.

Then he lunged at me with great speed that would put any normal mortal or demigod to shame as I simple dodge his strikes with ease. He was moving so slow to me I had a choice of which way to dodge in my mind. But as I dodged I threw my first punch with a speed so fast he barely had any time to dodge it as it ripped off his hood. But as it did I was met with the face of a skeleton, as I wondered what just happened the skeleton began to jab his sword at me.

But with one turn of my body I caught the hand and the sword of the skeleton in-between my arm and side. But as I caught it there the skeleton tried to pull away but found it impossible with the pressure I was applying to his hand and sword. But I wasn't done as I swiped my foot underneath it and made the skeleton go airborne. As it fell down I suddenly shifted by body and grabbed the cloak of the skeleton.

At the same time I used all my momentum in one movement as I sent the skeleton flying into its horse. The force was enough to blow back the horse and the skeleton about 20 yards as they tumbled and rolled. As they did I heard satisfying cracking noises as I turned around to see my main man standing behind me as he eyed the now fleeing cart.

"So how do you want to die?" I asked him as he glared at me under his hood. My guess he summoned a skeleton and made it ride the horse towards us while he went in for a sneak attack.

"You will die." Said the son of Hades as he drew a now pitch black blade that radiated the underworld. I just grinned a little at the blade as I lowered my fists as I saw his head tilt to one side trying to figure out what I was doing.

"You know I never liked demigods, always so full of themselves. They believe that just because you carry the blood of a god in them they are invincible. Though there are a few that do not fling around their bloodline like a flag I figured out that most in fact do so. So let me ask you son of Hades do you think of yourself as an invincible mortal?" I asked him as I heard him growl at me as he charged me as I dodge his strike.

"I will take that as a yes, now son of Hades do you know that sometimes it isn't good to underestimate your enemy's mortal or monster." I said as I suddenly appeared inside his guards shocking him as he stumbled backwards and tripped. But as he landed all he did was disappear into a black flash as I sighed. But as I did I bent backwards as I dodged the strike that was aimed at me head.

"Your so slow." I said as I moved faster than he could react to as I suddenly had his neck in my hand and his sword hand in my other as I held him off the ground. All he could do was kick at me as he tried to escape but I just held him still as he chocked for air. I just then squeezed his hand breaking all his fingers and bones in his hand as he screamed in pain and dropped the blade.

"You are stupid." I said as I tossed the almost unconscious demigod on the ground as he coughed violently as he looked up at me and caressed his hand in pain.

"You are arrogant." I continued on as I stepped on his blade and applied as much force as I could effectively breaking the blade. But as I did dark souls came screaming out of it and went into the air around us as I continued to walk towards the now completely frightened man.

"Finally you need to learn sense how dangerous your opponents really are, because if you had…" I said as I bent down and leaned towards him.

"You would have fled and come back with a army at your disposal." I said in a low and dangerous tone as I saw the man pee his pants as I slowly stood up and started to walk away from him.

"W-Wait…you aren't going to leave me here are you? Do you know what my father will do to me if I come back unsuccessful?" He asked as he tried to get up but as he did a spike made of snow suddenly shot out of the ground and impaled his left leg as he screamed in pain. As the ice spike impaled him I released my control on the spike enabling it to break as the man fell on the ground. All I did was stare at the now very helpless demigod.

"Yes I do…as a matter of fact I know very well what he will do to you. You are the fifth son of Hades he had sent after me, I know all too well what he will do. Isn't that right Hades?" I asked out loud as suddenly the shadows of whole road began to condense into a human form. As it dispersed it revealed the lord of the underworld and king of darkness. His hair was short and black while his skin was a pale as a dead persons.

He was currently wearing a cloak made of darkness as the shadows around him seemed to almost be begging to be part of it. He stood 6 foot 5 and was skinny but his eyes seemed to drive you insane if you starred into their darkness for to long.

"I see you are done playing with my son." Said Hades with a hiss at the word son.

"P-Playing with me? What do you mean father?" He asked him as Hades sighed and glanced at me.

"He means if I wanted to I would can painted this whole road with your blood the instant you stopped the cart. The only reason I didn't do so was to bring out the king of the dead himself, to have a word with him." I said as Hades sighed and looked at his son.

"You have disappointed me Mathew." Hades said as he raised his hand as the man screamed as he disappeared into a pillar of black flame.

"That was a little harsh." I said as the god just glared at me.

"Says the man that just made my son look like a little bitch, he deserves this for his stupidity. I told him that he would need help but he refused my proposal." He said as I laughed lightly.

"You know Hades if you keep on going like this I would say you carried about your demigod children. Any more so and you might end up like Demeter." I said as suddenly I found the god right in my face as a look of pure rage filled it as I just gave him a grim as I backed up.

"Hey now I only meant it as a joke, I know for a fact under all the cold exterior is a loving father that just wishes to be with his children. I know most gods are like that but since ancient laws stop you I guess the most you can do is just say hello. Kind of makes you look like a dick in their eyes but I guess it is out of love." I said as I turned my back on the god and started walking. After about five steps I heard the gods steps start.

"You are truly a smart mortal." He said as I laughed lightly.

"You learn a few things after being cooped up with a god for about 800 years. But I guess you are here to tell me something." I said as he nodded.

"I am giving up on trying to kill Zeus's child, the lives of my children and my servant's means more to me than one son of Zeus." He said.

"But if I wasn't hindered by the laws I would murder you were you stand." He added on the end.

"You are the one that sent your sons my way and I simply defended myself, so if you think I am sorry think again." I said as I heard him growl a little.

"I will let that comment go, but I also have come here with some news." He said as I raised an eyebrow. What kind of news did the god of the dead have that I needed to know about?

"What is so important that you yourself would need to tell me?" I said to him.

"I have noticed a few disturbances and odd injuries in some of the sons that you have sent to hell. So let me ask you what powers is a mortal like you hiding?" He asked me as I froze.

"I cannot tell you but I think a certain goddess can, but you must swear on the Styx to never tell anyone about it if they tell you." I said as he seemed intrigued. All he did was nod as thunder stuck in the sky.

"Mother…Hecate I think you two are needed right now." I said as suddenly the two goddess appeared at my side as they both gave me a smile but then face a now very confused Hades.

"Can you explain the whole mana thing to him please." I said as they looked at the confused underworld god and nodded.

"We will, also it is good to see you again." Athena said as she hugged me as I groaned at the affection of the hug. Hecate just laughed and rolled her eyes as they walked towards the god as he was still confused.

"W-What?" Hades asked as Hecate put an arm around his shoulder and led him away.

"Don't worry about, I will tell you later. For now let's go to your palace that is out of the eyes of the Olympians." She said as she motioned for Athena to stop hugging me as she goddess nodded and ran over. I didn't even get a goodbye in as they flashed away, all I could do was look at the spot they were last and sigh.

"Great now I have to walk home." I said kicking some snow as I began to trudge towards the mansion/temple.

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK PEOPLE!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys, Also if some of you are wondering if Percy is going to be all dark don't you worry he will be in the future when he isn't teaching Athena's kids. Also thank you all who put in a mana move I will look them over and select the ones I like and put names of the people at the top as a shout out.**


	13. Baby Is Coming, Hera Gets It, The Mortal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME: (basically it means that if you leave a nice review and I like it you get a prize, the prize this time anything you guys want really. As long as it is within reason and I like it, but one rule though NONE of the prizes will be OC's got it. But the prize can be information you want of a small thing you want added okay shout outs are also accepted as prizes, so get reviewing.)**

**BEST REVIEWS: If your name is listened bellow you must contact me**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean**

**ClassicStupidGenius**

**LAST TIME:**

"We will, also it is good to see you again." Athena said as she hugged me as I groaned at the affection of the hug. Hecate just laughed and rolled her eyes as they walked towards the god as he was still confused.

"W-What?" Hades asked as Hecate put an arm around his shoulder and led him away.

"Don't worry about, I will tell you later. For now let's go to your palace that is out of the eyes of the Olympians." She said as she motioned for Athena to stop hugging me as she goddess nodded and ran over. I didn't even get a goodbye in as they flashed away, all I could do was look at the spot they were last and sigh.

"Great now I have to walk home." I said kicking some snow as I began to trudge towards the mansion/temple.

**NOW:**

**TIME: 5 MONTHS LATER**

As another scream of pain tore through the air I just held my eyes tightly together as I heard the door open as a very worried looking Amphitryon. He looked like he had seen hell and then came back out as he glanced at me as the scream finally ended.

"So making any progress?" I asked as he slowly shook his head.

"Not even a centimeter, still the same as yesterday. That child is killing her he is so big, I just don't know what to do." He said as I sighed as another scream tore through the air.

"Let's go outside, get some air." I said as he nodded and followed me outside as the guards took my place. As we got outside though he seemed to get weak in the knees as he slumped forward as I caught him.

"Hey isn't the wife the own that is weak during times like these?" I asked him as he looked up at me with a worried face as he tried to smile but failed miserably.

"I am s-sorry." He said as he used my shoulder to stand up as I set him on a chair in the front lawn.

"Four days since her water broke and not a single centimeter." He said as he put his head in his hands as I sighed.

"Indeed it is like the gods do not wish for this child to be born." I said as he glanced over at me as worry spread across his face.

"What do you mean the gods don't want this child to be born?" He asked me.

"I meant it as an analogy not in the literal way." I said as that seemed to calm him. But as I thought about it I seemed to gain a theory in my head. Not a good one either but a theory to say the least.

"I am going to go into town and get some advice from some of the local wives. Hopefully they know something that we don't to help pass this baby along." I said as he seemed to be frightened at the thought of me leaving.

"Don't worry I will be back by dinner." I said as another scream that was dulled by the houses walls called from inside.

"Go to her, she needs you the most right now." I said as he nodded and got up and left me as I sat in my seat in the now empty law.

"I swear on my name if this is Hera's doing…" I mumbled to myself as I quickly got up and started on my way to the town as I began to fallow the mana trails in the ground. Normally mana has a tendency to flow in distinct patterns with certain people. The stronger you were the more mana that flows around and into you. But even if you didn't possess mana like let's say a god it still will flow around you stronger than others.

All I can say is looking at mana flow around someone is a great way to tell if they are strong or not. Plus if you want to track someone via mana stream all you have to do is focus and then the mana trail you are looking for glows brighter than the others. So I like to use this on occasions to find certain merchants that move around the city a lot. Basically it makes tracking things by objects like broken sticks and stuff completely inefficient. But I still do us those tracking techniques since I am lazy and sometimes don't want to use mana.

But currently I was beginning to notice most of the larger mana stream were all pointing in one direction as I found my person. As I followed the large mana streams I quickly found myself in the center of town and looking at my current target buying a mango from a merchant stand. The mana around her was so strong in fact people were unintentionally avoiding it. It was like looking at water part around a rock.

Then again I was very familiar with the feeling, if I didn't conceal my power people would see me as someone extremely dangerous. Even then when I fully conceal my power my body simply gives off the dangerous vibe, but it was so small that only trained professionals would pick it up. But since the goddess in question I was looking for was a trained professional she noticed me right off the bat as I caught a glance at her soft hazel eyes.

But with that one look she dropped a coin in the venders hand and began to walk off with her new fruit. I just smirked at her reaction to seeing me as I unsealed myself just enough for people to notice my presence and get out of my way. Very useful when you want to get through crowds very quickly. Might I also add that the more popular, rich, or just plain noticeable you were the more mana flocked to you.

But as I walked through my parting sea of people they began to notice me as I heard whispers of the men and women as I groaned a little. I was kind of well-known around town for being the guard of Zeus's child, kind of made the females flock to me like bees to a flower. To put it in simple terms; me concealing my power was like forcing people to not notice me, but not concealing it was like me screaming to everyone to look at me.

But as I followed the goddess through the streets I noticed her trying to loose me through the alleyways as I just rolled my eyes. But as I followed her through a couple alleyways and down a few streets I quickly found myself in the slums of Thebes. She was smart the Queen of the gods I will give her that much, any normal tracker would have given up by now.

"Here Mrs. Peacock, Here Mrs. Peacock." I chanted as I swore I hear the crushing of a pore mango in the direction of the alleyway I was facing. I just had both hands behind my head as I used the mana around me to peer into the dark alleyway. At the end of it I saw the goddess facing my way at the end of the dead end alleyway.

"What do you want Perseus." She said to me in a pissed off voice as I slowly strode into the alleyway as I whistled a tune of an old song that Irene used to sing.

"I just want to have a words with you is all, no need to get violent." I said as I stopped a few feet in front of the goddess as she took off her brown cloaks hood revealing a perfectly white chiton and beautiful long and flowing brown hair. But with her current royal cheekbones and angry face it would be enough to make any normal mortal piss themselves.

"Speak so I may go home." She said as I laughed lightly as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hera we both know that if you go home your spell over Alcmene will vanish and she will give birth to Zeus's son." I said as I watched the goddess's eye twitch.

"How do you know that?" She asked me as smiled a brilliant smile at her as I walked closer as she took a step back.

"I may look stupid but I am far smarter than you think, at first I thought it might have been a minor goddess casting the spell but that hunch was gone after the third day. No minor god could keep a spell that seals childbirth going for longer than two days. So my thought then went to the Olympians, I started to cross off the ones who didn't care about the child. I did so until I was left with three people. You, Hades, and Artemis." I said as she stiffened.

"Hades quit trying to assassin the child long ago and I didn't feel his power around the house as I have sensed it before and I would know it anywhere now. Artemis is the goddess of childbirth, though she may hate Zeus for cheating on you she would never stop a child from being born male or female. With those two gone that just left you and with you being a little angry at your husband for mating with a mortal and him cheating you, it kind of left you in the hot seat." I said as she seemed impressed and scarred.

The scarred part was mostly from me being right in her face after slowly walking over to her as I talked. She was forced against the wall as she turned her head away from me as I spoke directly in her ear. So to complete my whole scene with her I gently blew into her ear earning a massive slap from the goddess as I grinned a little. What could I say I kind of liked playing with a gods emotions made me feel above them.

"What happened to you? You used to be in a perfect male as Artemis described you, now look at yourself. You have become a man that will be despised by mortals and immortals alike if you keep this us. You are nothing but a shell of you old self." She said to me in a tone full of hatred as I slowly turned back to her as she still had up her hand as I rubbed my cheek.

"Do you really want to know what happened to me?" I asked as suddenly I lunged at her with a quickness that goddess could barely react to since it was so sudden. But as I did I managed to pin both her hands against the wall behind her as I towered over her simple 5 foot 10 form. As she struggled against my grip with her godly strength I was barely able to hold her against the wall. My face was inches from her struggling one that showed panic that she couldn't break free.

"You gods are what happened to me." I hissed at her as she stayed silent as I kept my grip on her.

"You know after holding all my anger in for a couple millennia sometimes you just want to let it all go. Sometimes you want to give it control and let yourself rampage across the land and kill anything in your way. I have held in my anger and rage against you Olympians and god for almost too long. From the point you decided to punish Prometheus for making us, no even before then before I began to realize what you gods even were."

"I despise you all, you think you can take all you want and expect to give nothing in return. You kill away anyone that might become a threat even if those so called threats to your thrones. I have witnessed many heinous acts of the gods that are without reason. I have seen Hermes abandon travelers in the most desperate times, I have felt the cold of winter and Demeter's anger. I have seen Poseidon flood cities in his rage, Hades kill thousands with plagues because he has no throne on Olympus."

"But I am not done, I have seen Hephaestus light fires to mountains and make them explode. I have seen Aphrodite steal the husbands and even wives of happily married couples. I have seen even you commit horrible crimes, throwing you own son off Olympus because he was not perfect. I have seen Apollo curse those who try to become as great an archer as he is, I have seen Artemis turn men into animal for simply being men and Dionysus turn perfectly good men into drunks and turn them insane."

"Even Athena as she turned a women that was raped by a god into a monster instead of punishing the real culprit. I have seen Ares start wars and take anything he wants without punishment like a brat stealing goods but it is okay. But the worst of all is Zeus, he has become and plague that you refuse to look at or deal with because you are all scarred of him. He may be king but sometimes even kings fall to a madness that they cannot escape from." I finished as Hera looked at me stunned as I remained still as I waited for her to speak.

She tried to but she couldn't find the right words as I saw anger, rage, pity, and sadness. But finally she managed a few words as I saw anger fill her face.

"Get off my mortal." She said as I laughed as hard as I could right in her face. But she just growled at me as I felt her skin growing warm under my touch. At the same time I just grinned like a mad man as I saw her skin start to glow as I spoke to her.

"Let give death by divine form a shot why don't we." I said as suddenly she erupted into an explosion of light as I still felt her form underneath my hands as my flesh burned and sizzled. But I just starred at her like a mad man as I felt my body perish maybe at least 100 times, each time adding to my new body's resistance to godly divine forms. But with the last death for the moment I felt my eyes hurt less, at least it was down from magma in the eye to flaming pinecone.

But before I was done drinking in the beauty of the goddess in her most pure form I just starred at her shapely figure that was perfect to say the least. But to get her to quit going all light explosion on me I used the one thing I knew that would throw anybody through a loop. I kissed her smack dab on the lips as I felt my flesh burn under the touch of our lips but that managed to snap her out of it as she stopped going divine form.

I wasn't done there as I held her now struggling hands at her side as I kept my mouth onto hers as her eyes were wide with deadly emotions. The then tried to kick me in the groin but I quickly stopped it with my left leg. Then I got an idea as I used my strength to force the goddess to slide up the wall as I then set her down on my knee that was placed against the wall. But the area that was rest on my knee was her warm pussy, but I managed to lift her up just enough so her feet wouldn't touch the ground as well.

I could feel her body shaking undermine as she extended her toes to try and touch the ground to keep the pressure off of her vagina. But the sensation of being touched there in who knows how long was driving her over the edge as I felt the fabric around her crotch growing very wet very quickly. During the whole time I managed to make her gasp as I forcer her down a little harder against knees. This managed to give me a opening in the kiss as I forced my tongue inside her mouth.

This earned a moan from the goddess as I her attempts to push me away were growing increasingly weaker by the second as the pleasure of being simply touch was driving her over. But suddenly she seemed to pull the last of her resistance together for one moment as she suddenly bit my mouth. It was enough to surprise me to pull away and drop the now panting goddess as she slowly slid down to the ground as her legs trembled.

All I did was look at her as I felt the blood pool in my mouth as I watched her give me her best glare she could. Though at the moment with her current arousal so high it looked like someone whimpering a little. I just turned my head and spit out a wad of blood as I felt the bite mark heal as I turned back to the goddess. But as I did I just smiled as I slowly kneeled down as the goddess clenched her legs together as hard as she could.

"So Hera how does it feel to have something so heinous happen to you?" I asked as she didn't respond as the golden blush on her face got deeper as she was still trying to regain her breath. My guess even the small amount of touching that my knee did was just enough to drive her up the wall but not enough to push her over. Also from her current self I could tell she was super close to cumming from it.

"I-I will kill you." She stated in anger as I smiled. But as I did I slowly reached my hands in-between her clenched thighs making her stiffen. But right now her body was confused with her current state of mind. Her body wanted release desperately and was currently affecting her mind which was basically the complete opposite.

"Sure you will." I said as I slowly pride her legs apart as they gave little resistance to my advances. As this happened I slid a hand under her chiton as I gently and delicately ran my hand on her inner thing that was mere centimeters from her core. This caused her to stifle a moan as a hand shot to her mouth as I slowly drew circles on her inner thigh. I was kind of a master of foreplay to say the least, years with Irene paid off in one way.

"You know Hera, if you weren't so beautiful I might have let you go." I said calmly as I watched the goddess struggle to contain her moans. But all I could do was smile and lick my lips at the scene as finally I let her have it. One simple finger and a push and a pinch was enough to make the once proud queen of Olympus a screaming mess in the palm of my hand. Her body just jerked in all sorts of directions as she managed to muffle her screams with one hand as he other gripped onto my one currently throwing her off the cliff.

It was very beautiful to say the least as I watched her body spasm as after 5 minutes I had a heavily panting goddess leaning up against my chest for support as both hands gripped tightly at my chiton. Her body was not glistening with sweat from the whole ordeal as her whole body trembled with the aftereffect of her orgasm. But as she recovered I just inhaled her scent of a female in heat that was combined with her normal scent.

Having a perfect sense of smell I was able to detect hidden scents of people that were hidden very deep under normal aromas. Right know Hera smelled like a bitch in heat as she currently clung to me as she recovered. But as she did I took advantage of the situation to finish what I had actually intended to do. All I did was lick my lips in a seductive manor as I lightly slid her chiton away from her neck. At the same time I move her perfect hair away from side of her neck as I licked my lips again.

One of my current mana abilities that had picked up from a few vampires I fought once during a fight that Ares force me into. After dying several times by this method I decided to try and use it on them and found out that it worked. But I didn't suck the blood from the person, no I sucked the power from a person's body. This applied to mana or simply godly power which if you didn't use godly power and you sucked it up it was converted to an immensely dense mana that you could store and use for later.

But it still require that you bite the person's flesh and draw out the power from their blood, so it basically looked like you were drinking their blood but you really weren't. I liked to call this Vengeful Bite for simple reasons, also mana tasted different depending on the person. But it was one of the quickest ways I have found out to draw power from another person and give it to yourself. Though you needed to catch the target first then preform it, but that wouldn't be an issue right now with my prey basically in my arms.

But I didn't waste time as I leaned forward and sunk my teeth into the area a little to the right of the base of her neck from my point of view. But as I did suddenly she screamed as I felt her hands tighten around the cloth I was covered in. I also kind of forgot something for some reason if the opposite sex does it to you it causes an immense pleasure you will never forget or can forget. It was described to me by one of the vampire that it felt like nothing you would ever experience in this world of the next.

But as I started to drain the mana from Hera's her body tensed, but then the moans of pleasure I have never heard a women preform ran into my ears. It was almost like a crowd that cheered me on to do my best, at the sound I dug my teeth in deep as I felt her golden blood pool in my mouth. The taste of her blood was like any other, bitter and like iron. But her mana tastes like a fresh apple right off the tree.

As I drained her faster though her moans grew louder and more intense as her body was pressed right up against mine as I felt a huge power flood my system. That in itself was enough for me to continue on along with Hera's sweet moans of immense pleasure in my ear. But finally I felt her power growing weaker as her moans went from complete whore to sweet and delicate. But then again after one hour of draining her body and her having multiple orgasms along the way I would expect her body to be on the brink of breaking because of the pleasure alone.

"There we go." I said as I released my jaw to find it a little stiff from the hour. But as I looked down I saw her whole back was painted gold from the bite marks since I didn't drink her blood. But with her godly healing ability I knew she would be fine eve if I had reduced her power to that of a normal human. But as I did look at the bite mark I saw it slowly close and heal but in its place was a scar of a bite mark.

I just grinned at the mark as I felt Hera move a little in her unconscious state that I left her in after I let go of her with my mouth. At this point her body simply trembled at a simple touch, even the wind seemed to give her pleasure on her super sweaty skin. I just grinned at her state and wiped my mouth and spit out some of her blood that was in my mouth. But as I was finished I was left with an unconscious goddess with blood covering her whole back.

But as I starred at her I got an idea as I used my new found massive power to summon water from the air. As I did I slowly leaned her up and began to wash off her body as it twitched under the delicate touch of the water ball in my hand. As I ran it over her body and chiton it soaked up any sweat and blood until she was finally clean everywhere, even down under. But as I disposed of the water I picked her up and carried her out of the alleyway to find night was here.

But I wasn't worried as I found gently laid the goddess on underneath a tree on a small grass covered hill not too far from town. But as I did that I folded up her cloak and laid it underneath her head as I made it into a pillow. As I finished that I put back on my normal face that was my happy go lucky one. After letting my rage out against the goddess I felt a lot better, normally I let it all out in my fights in the arena but I wasn't with Ares so I had to find another way.

"Oh Iris take my offering and show me Hermes." I said as I tossed the coin into a little mist I made with my powers. As I did I just waited for the goddess to connect me as I waited for the god of messages to respond to the IM. As I did I just thought back to my rage as I silently apologize to Athena in my mind. I was kind of in the zone when I was yelling at Hera and accidently added my mother into the mix.

Though it was true and I hated her a little for it, she was still my mother and sons should never curse their mothers and throw them away. But my rage was still there weather I like it or not, the gods did think of us humans as nothing but dirt. Though a select few like myself were treated differently by them, most of them were simply the road that the gods walk on and pay no attention to. I just hope that one day they gods fix their mistakes and one day actually care about the humans.

"Hermes here." Said a voice that snapped my out of my thought as I looked upon the god of messages as he went through a bunch of scrolls.

"Yeah I think your mom needs a ride home." I said as he looked up and noticed it was me as he smiled a little. Admittedly Hermes was one of the gods that did partially care about us humans, mainly because we were the main source of his work came from us. But he still had his moments.

"My mother?" He asked as he looked down on the ground as he looked at a sleeping Hera, though she seemed peaceful I bet she was having one hell of a dream.

"Yeah didn't want to wake her up so I decided to call you, I though you could bring her home and put her in her actually bed." I said as he nodded.

"I will be right there, make sure to cover your eyes." He said as I nodded as I closed my eyes as I felt the warmth of the flash on my skin as the light disappeared. As I did I was met with the face of Hermes as he looked down at his mother.

"Man she rarely falls asleep in the mortal world." He said as he slowly picked up the goddess as he gave me a nod.

"I will take her home and thank you for telling me, didn't want dad going and destroying a forest to find her." He said as we both laughed a little.

"Well just get her home safe." I said as he nodded as he turned to leave but stopped.

"Hey what is your name?" He asked me.

"Percy." I said as he nodded at the odd name.

"Well Percy you have my favor, I hope you don't go using it all in one night." He said as I laughed as I racked up another favor from a god.

"Will do, have safe travels Hermes." I said as he laughed.

"I always do." He said as I closed my eyes to have him flash away as I was left alone on the hill as I looked down on the city of Thebes. As I did I no longer felt Hera's power atop the city that was preventing Alcmene from giving birth to her son. All I could do was smile as I began on my way to the house hoping to have a small child born when I did.

**LINEBREAK: 3 MONTHS LATER**

I just sat quietly in a chair outside as my official last day as Alcmene and Hercules guard came to an end. I just watched the three of them all sit quietly outside as the large sleeping child rested in Alcmene arms as he snored slightly. For a 3 month old he had a tuff of dark brown hair on his head but he gave off a powerful aura even at a young age. But as I watched Alcmene slowly sway Hercules in her arms I watched Amphitryon watch the two with a smile.

Though the child was not his he still loved the child like his own two that he and Alcmene had before but were away. But as I watched I couldn't help what it would be like for me and Irene if we ever had children. Though we did want one we knew that we needed to wait for it but I guess that time will never come now. But as I now I was content on watching the happily family that seemed to make do with that dick in the skies mistake.

"So Perseus are you going to leave tonight?" Asked Amphitryon as I nodded.

"I promised Zeus I would stay for 1 year, but I still have other tasks to do. I must travel across the world to certain place for certain things the gods wanted me to do." I said as they both nodded.

"Any chance you will come back one day?" Asked Alcmene as I shrugged.

"I don't know but I do know that if I do I hope to find you all in good health. But I am happy that you would welcome me into your home after my long overdue stay." I said as they both laughed.

"You have protected us from many thing Perseus and I consider you a brother of mind." He said as I smiled.

"Thank you, I never had any sibling." I said as he laughed.

"Well consider me your older brother, but I wish you luck on your endeavors Perseus and I hope that one day you can settle down with a nice women like Alcmene and have a nice some or daughter." He said as my smile faulted for a second but I held it together.

"Don't worry I hope I will someday to." I said as I stood up as I watched the sun set as my day finally come to an end.

"Both of you wish I could stay here and help longer but I must be going." I said as they stood up and both gave me a hug as I smiled. I just wondered deep down that if this is what it felt to have a family. Irene and I never had people other than each other to rely on so this was a new feeling to me.

"So where is your first destination?" Amphitryon asked me.

"I am going to go to Egypt for some personal reasons." I said as I felt the box in my endless storage space satchel.

"I have heard that place is dangerous during summer." Said Alcmene as I nodded.

"Indeed it is but I still must go." I said as they began walking me to the gate.

"Perseus I would like to give you something for your travels." Said Amphitryon as I looked at him strangely. He just motioned for a guard to go into the house as a minute later he brought out a box as I looked up at Amphitryon.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"It is a special something that I thought might work for you." He said as I opened it to find a black cloak as I pulled it out and looked at the impressive fabric I had never seen before.

"It is made out of a fabric that is only made in the city of the gods, it is said to never tear or break. Also it is said to always keep you a perfect temperature from the elements, hot or cold." He said as I was surprised.

"I cannot accept this, it must have cost you a fortune." I said as he shook his head.

"No you will need it more than me, and I don't want to find it on the gate either. So just accept this gift I am giving you." He said as I was speechless as I put on the cloak as it seemed to suddenly adjust to my size as it fit me perfectly. It was soft like rabbit fur as well but he was right it felt warmer under the cool night air. The length was perfect as well as it only showed feet bottom of my face if I had the hood on.

"It fits you perfectly." Said Alcmene as Amphitryon nodded.

"Indeed it does, it makes you look dangerous almost." He said as I took off the hood as I gave him a smile that would put Apollo to shame.

"Thank you so much." I said as hugged him as he laughed lightly in my bear hug.

"Don't thank me thank Alcmene it was her idea." He said as I turned to the women as I grabbed her head and planted ad big kiss on her forehead as she just rolled her eyes and wiped away my spit as she held the baby with the other.

"Thank you again, you have no idea what this means to me." I said as they both smiled.

"Well you must be on your way, we wish you well in your travels Perseus." He said as I nodded and smile, with that I turned and began to walk away from the three. As I did I heard them speaking to one another as they spoke about me.

"There goes my best friend and brother." Said Amphitryon as Alcmene giggled.

"There goes the mortal above all others." She said as I bet Amphitryon gave her a weird look.

"Mortal?" He asked her.

"Yes a mortal who will change this world for the better, one who will make a mark in this world so large that it will change history itself." She said as I heard him chuckle.

"Well how about we tell Hercules of his tales and his adventures he told us about." He said as I bet she nodded.

"But we can't use his name of course, he told me he really never like the attention for his deeds." Said Alcmene.

"Then lets us the word you called him. The Mortal…sounds kind of cool doesn't it?" He said as she laughed.

"The Mortal it is…I just wonder if the name will stick if he creates more tales and Hercules tells them." She said.

"I bet it will, I have a gut feeling the name 'The Mortal' will have an impact on many futures." He finished as I heard the walk back inside.

"The Mortal…" I whispered to myself as I just smiled at it.

"Looks like I just found a name for myself." I said as I pulled the black hood over my head and began on my long track to Egypt.

**REVIEW GAME IS STILL GOING PEOPLE!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! DARK PERCY MADE HIS FIRST APPERACE! Also thank you all who put in a mana move I will look them over and select the ones I like and put names of the people at the top as a shout out.**


	14. Desk Head, Egypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME: (basically it means that if you leave a nice review and I like it you get a prize, the prize this time anything you guys want really. As long as it is within reason and I like it, but one rule though NONE of the prizes will be OC's got it. But the prize can be information you want of a small thing you want added okay shout outs are also accepted as prizes, so get reviewing.)**

**BEST REVIEWS: If your name is listened bellow you must contact me**

**\- Tersan Anthrias**

**\- CatMuddy**

**\- ClassicStupidGenius**

**\- ChaoticVortex**

**\- DoomSkullTheBane**

**LAST TIME:**

"But we can't use his name of course, he told me he really never like the attention for his deeds." Said Alcmene.

"Then lets us the word you called him. The Mortal…sounds kind of cool doesn't it?" He said as she laughed.

"The Mortal it is…I just wonder if the name will stick if he creates more tales and Hercules tells them." She said.

"I bet it will, I have a gut feeling the name 'The Mortal' will have an impact on many futures." He finished as I heard the walk back inside.

"The Mortal…" I whispered to myself as I just smiled at it.

"Looks like I just found a name for myself." I said as I pulled the black hood over my head and began on my long track to Egypt.

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2016 AD**

**LOCATION: 6th kingdom of New Athens (inside the walls)**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly in my desk as I graded the papers the students handed back for the day, as I suspected all of them got 100%. It was at least 7 pm right now and I still had a stack of papers that needed graded since I had been procrastinating all this time and need to put them into the grade book. I was about halfway done with the massive 3 foot high stack of papers as I heard a knock at the door.

I just took a sip of my coffee and raised it up welcoming the person in as I focused on the papers as I found something wrong on one of the papers which surprised me. But as I scratched off the mark with my red pen I felt a pair of long arms sneak down my chest from my neck as they seemed to feel everything through my shirt. All I could do was smile a little at the action as I glanced down to see a usual pair of hands with thin and delicate fingers.

"I thought I told you to not come here, it is dangerous if Athena finds you." I said to her as she seemed to just snicker at my comment and roll her eyes as I felt the women rest her chin on my shoulder as she leaned over me. Her arms still in an X formation over my chest as she watched me grade papers.

"I know but I like being bad, you know that." She purred in my ears which made me shiver at the feeling. Old memories popping up as she did which reminded me of good old times.

"Yes you do but I am working right now, I kind of procrastinated grading papers for a while." I said with a frown as she simply laughed a beautiful laugh in my ear. Damn her and her perfectness, at this rate I wasn't going to finish tonight.

"I see that." She commented as she reached forward and grabbed a paper to look at it.

"Full marks." She said with a slight hint of surprise.

"I know right, these kids blow through my tests like Hera through a box of donuts." I said with a sigh as the goddess just laughed at this.

"Donuts are delicious I will give her that." She said with a hint of amusement of the thought of Hera eating a box of donuts.

"Here why don't I help you?" She said as she waved her hand as the papers all began to float in front of me and start to grade themselves with my red ink pen. One minute later all the papers were graded and I sat there in awe at the goddess level magic.

"I wish mana could do that." I said with a huff as she laughed lightly, as she did I felt her copper colored hands snaked their way down to my crotch as my body stiffened.

"Mana can do many things but sometimes it can't do everything, such as what I am about to do to you." She said softly in my ear with a purr as her hand gently rubbed the growing spot in my pants as I held myself together.

"We are in a school right now." I said as I felt her grin a little but she kept rubbing.

"Just all the more reason to do it right here on your desk." She said as she suddenly stopped caressing my growing bulge as I almost whimpered. She was always the best at making me bed and I couldn't deny that.

"If we did I don't think I would stop until school started tomorrow." I said as this seemed to arouse her as I felt her hand on my inner thigh give it a little harder squeeze. At the same time I felt her press her C cups against my back as her I could feel her bra press up against me. As this happened her one free hand slowly raised up to my chin and started to caress it.

"I would like that." She said as she slowly moved her hand back and forth on my inner thigh as she was still making me hard.

"Well I think I might lose my job for that if I did." I said as she seemed to pout.

"Come on have an adventure with me, just this once." She begged as I sighed.

"The last time I had an 'adventure' with you was when I fucked you in a park back in 2nd kingdom of Hera. Also I remember us almost getting caught because someone couldn't hold her voice back." I said slyly as I felt her blush hard as I recalled the memory of me nearly fucking her brains out. What can I say she is kinky and I kind of liked that in a women.

"I-I didn't mean to." She said as I smiled.

"Really? Because the way you were screaming my name I might have thought you wanted the whole world to hear us." I said as I now had a hand on her arms as I began to gently run a finger down them as she shivered.

"T-That isn't true." She said as her voice grew to a whisper as she said it. As she did I felt my hormones finally kicking in. It had been about 3 months since I had sex since I had been away from home that long. So right now I was basically boiling over with sexual urges that I had managed to suppress until now. So she was about to get the full force of it.

"Well how about we make it true." I said as I managed to move us until she was sitting on my desk with her legs wrapped around my waste. Her beautiful copper colored skin showing beautifully along with her white tank top and shorts. I could also see her black bra through the shirt as swell as I licked my lips at the meal in front of me.

As I did I looked up and down her curvy and flawless body as it seemed perfect in every way, and currently perfect for me to fuck at the moment. But as I looked up at her she threw her arms around my neck and smashed her lips on mine. It was a rough kiss that made me grow harder as I unleashed 3 months of sexual urges onto her. As the kiss went on I pushed my tongue forward and licked for entrance as she quickly let me in as we were in full make out mode right now.

Her rough tongue felt blissful on mine as we couldn't get enough of each other as we made out. Her semi elongated canines brushed up against my tongue as well as we kissed, but over the years I learned to get around them as we kissed. But finally we had to break apart for air as we both ripped apart as gasped for air as I noticed she had red lipstick that was not smeared all over her beautifully full lips.

Her cheeks had those natural royal cheek bones that were perfect on her elegant face. Her hands just rested in my messy black hair as mine rested on the small of her back that currently held her basically in my lap as I stood at the edge of my desk as she sat on the graded papers that were knocked over as we made out.

"I think I need to come over more often." She said as she gave me a toothy grin as I gave her a smile as well. At this we started kissing against but more gently as I ran a hand through her long black hair that shined like obsidian. It only came down to her barely bellow her shoulder in a perfectly straight manor. Her bangs though on normal occasions always fell over her left eye and to the side making it look like she only had one eye.

Her eyes in question were a beautiful yellow like the sun at noon on its clearest day. Her eye shape though seemed to give off a dominant and controlling feeling with how they were shaped. It was like the common Egyptian women's eyes that I remember from so long ago. But her black hair and eyebrows perfectly contrasted her copper skin that just made me moan thinking about her naked.

"I think you are right." I said as I suddenly found my shirt unbuttoned and her hands currently tugging at her own shirt as I helped her pull it off. As I did I was met with a beautiful pair of C cup held together by a black lace bra that she knew was my favorite. It was mostly see through for the whole thing but area that covered her areola. I just licked my lips with a hunger I got only around certain women.

"Looks like someone was lonely." She said as I felt her finger poke the tip of my penis which was pressing hard against my pants. I just groaned in pleasure was she rand a finger gently over it as she lightened her grip of her legs around my waist effectively making my penis rub up against her own shorts.

"Why don't I help you out over there?" She said as she gave me a look.

"How about I help myself first." I said cupping one of her breasts with my hand effectively making her body stiffen at the touch but her face said otherwise. She just bit her lip as I gently fondled the breast through her bra. As I did she moaned through her bit lip as I smiled, then I reached to the front latch as I unclipped it. But the bra didn't fully come off as her breasts bounced a little from being partially released.

There seemed to be a look of satisfaction on her face as her breasts were released that I thought to believe wasn't from me playing with them. My guess it was like taking off a pair of socks after a long day but I didn't dwell on it as I easily got rid of the black fabric. As I did I was met with a pair of perfect copper skin breasts. At the sight I just awed at the sight of them for a minute as I felt her grow impatient.

I just smirked as she tightened her grip of her legs as I rolled my eyes and dug into the meal before me. I just grabbed one breast with my hand as the other I started to lick and suck effectively making her moan. They were like marshmallows in my hand as they were springy and just for loss of a word perfect. But as I continued I soon found myself biting her nipples as she moaned so loud unexpectedly that she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to suppress it.

"Looks like somebody else is holding it in." I said with a smirk as I gave her breast a lick which made her whimper. At the same time I slowly slid my hand down her shorts and over her panties as I knew this was one way to get her to beg.

"Fuck." She said as she felt the sensation of my fingers gliding over her wet entrance the only thing keeping us apart was her lance panties. All while I still played with her breasts as I quickly built up her orgasm.

"It seems like the others weren't enough for you were they." I said as she gave me a look that was a cross between 'please don't talk about that' and 'fuck me'.

"Their fingers and tongues weren't enough. Even when Fray uses the toys she likes so much it isn't the same as your hard dick." She admitted with a blush as I smiled.

"Then I guess you four are getting along better now." I said as she looked away as I raised an eyebrow. As I did I stopped moving and licking in total, this made her glance back at me as I looked right at her.

"Tell me." I said in a commanding tone as she bit her lip again as she was now looking at me like she was in trouble.

"You will get mad at me if I don't tell you." She said in a shy tone, but as she used that tone I felt my anger disperse. I could never stay mad at her when she was like this, she never shows this side to anybody else besides us five.

"Tab creeps me out with her makeup and body art." She said as I sighed.

"Really that is it?" I asked as she glared at me.

"It is creepy." She said in an angry voice.

"It's been how long since you and her have known each other?" I asked her as she seemed to grow a little skittish.

"I don't know." She said as I sighed again but smile a little, if all four of them were getting together then I might actually be afraid. But I guess differences will always be present in opinions and other things.

"Well try and be nice to her." I said as I suddenly slid a finger inside her pussy effectively making her eyes go wide as her body wasn't ready for the sudden entrance. But in doing suddenly her body seemed too exploded in pleasure as her back arched in pleasure as she had an orgasm. Effectively covering my hand in a fine sheet of liquid as her legs stood in the air as they shook with pleasure.

"Oh gods!" She screamed as suddenly a second orgasm hit as I curled my fingers upwards, this time she lurched forward and pressed her body against mine as she couldn't find words in her extreme pleasure. But as her body pushed up against mine and I gently led her through the recover stage with my fingers. But as she pushed her topless body against my chest as her legs seemed to slowly find my waist and gently squeeze me closer.

"Seems like some hasn't cum in a while." I said as she lightly raised her fist and lightly hit me in the chest as her head remained in my chest as she still recovered. Her body felt light at this point as I gently readjusted her on the table as she seemed to not mind.

"That was amazing." She finally said as I smiled.

"I try my best." I said as she looked up at me with a satisfied face as her lower half still shook a little as I pulled out my fingers. As I did I brought the liquid covered finger in front of her mouth as she saw the glistening fingers and eagerly licked the juices up as she smiled as she finished licking it.

"Tastes like catnip." She said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say-." But I was stopped as I heard footsteps in the hallway as both of us turned to the door.

"Quick under the desk." I ushered her but she just gave me a look that said 'really' but I paid her no mind as I managed to her under the desk and myself in the desk seated as the door opened revealing my very own mother. As she walked in I noticed the papers on my desk were crinkled into the shape of an ass as I quickly restacked them as she walked over.

"Hey mom." I said as she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Hey there _son_." She tried as I just smiled as I suddenly the women underneath the desk suddenly unzipped my pants as Athena was laughing. As she did I just tried to close my legs but her arms were stronger at the moment as she started to rub my dick through my tent in my underwear. I just held in a blush as Athena stopped laughing at try at saying the word son.

"I see you just finished grading papers." She said looking over the papers as she gave a weird face and suddenly smelled the papers.

"Do you smell that?" She asked me in a confused ton as suddenly I felt my dick being freed of my underwear and a hand suddenly stroking me. I bet she was smirking at this moment as I tried to hold myself together as Athena spun around sniffing the air.

"I don't know what you're talking about, must be the ventilation." I said as suddenly my large balls found a warm mouth to stay in. But they were so large she could only fit one at a time as she stroked my 10 inch long and 2 ½ inch wide dick. All I could do was break the pencil in my hand at the moment as the pleasure ran through my veins. Let's just say she was the best as giving blowjobs in my little harem to say the least.

"No it isn't the ventilation it is brand new." She said as she sniffed again as she looked towards me.

"It seems to be coming from over here." She said sniffing in my direction as suddenly the amazing hand job stopped then the warm from my balls went away then reappeared on the tip of my dick. I just felt her tongue flick around the tip as she gently stroked my dick at the same time, using the salvia that escaped her mouth as a lubricate to move her hand better.

"R-Really?" I asked her as she looked at me funny.

"Perseus are you feeling ill? You look red?" She asked leaning over the desk and putting a hand to my forehead and checking my temperature. Suddenly the women below believe this to be a perfect opportunity to suddenly stop playing around and getting into real business. Suddenly 3/4ths my shaft was buried in her throat as I lurched forward and surprising Athena. After my lurch I just laid my head down on the table as I suppressed my moans from the perfect blowjob.

"I am fine." I said as suddenly my balls were now being played with at the same time she went deeper each time she went down. Her tongue playing with my shaft at the same time as well as she was making small 'gunk' noises with her throat but nothing Athena could hear over he worry for me.

"Are you sure? You don't look well." She said walking over to my left side all while facing me, not seeing the women bellow me giving me a blowjob. As she did summoned a mouth thermometer and gave it to me as I reluctantly accepted as she put it in my mouth a she looked worried. Athena is a very carrying person to people she loves and likes I will give her that much.

"Maybe from the long nights with homework grading, not exactly used to giving out such much homework." I managed to say without a stutter as the pleasure was growing huge in my loins as the person bellow didn't want to stop for anything as she was now fully deep throating me. She was even quietly humming each time she fully encased my dick. Still going fully unnoticed by the goddess.

"Hmm…maybe you should slow down on the work for a bit, I know the students would like that. Also how are they doing with learning magic so far?" She asked me as I winced at the sudden increased suction on my dick as someone down below didn't like going unnoticed.

"T-They just r-reached tier 3…all of them." I managed as the temperature thing beeped as she reached over and pulled it out as she sat on the table with her back facing me since she moved to the other side of the desk.

"Well your temperature is a little high…looks like you earned yourself a day off." Athena said with a sad tone as a happy hum seemed to sound from down below, still unnoticed by Athena.

"Yeah can you just have everyone w-work on their magic for the whole day?" I asked her.

"No problem." Athena said as she bent over and kissed my forehead as suddenly the pleasure from the women sucking me off was too much. All I could do was open my mouth and then clench it shut as I felt my hot sperm shoot down her warm throat like a garden hose. But all Athena did was give me one more smile and she started to leave the room but stopped just as I felt her gulping down the massive loads that were coming along.

"You might want to get a something for that smell." She said as I simply nodded as she finally left the room. As she did both of my hands shot to the women currently still fully encasing my cumming dick with her throat. As it did I ripped her off the membrane but she seemed reluctant as she slammed her had down to the base again. This made me cum again as I was not to tired to even move my hands rom the their resting spots.

But finally it seemed to end as my third orgasm in a row came to a close as she slowly slide the not flaccid membrane out of her mouth as a white salvia covered it. I just panted in relief as she looked up to me with white salvia covering her lips as she opened them. As she did open her mouth she showed me a mouth that was completely full of zero transparency cum. All she could do was roll it around on her tongue then close her mouth and swallow it greedily.

"That was amazing." She said with a smile as she started to clean up my flaccid dick with my still sticky mouth.

"I swear you ever do that again when someone is talking to me I will force you to wear makeup like Tab." I said as she looked worried.

"Fine I won't do it again when someone who doesn't know about us is talking to you." She said in a semi angry tone as she finished cleaning my dick as she slipped it back into my pants. Then she simply climbed up and sat on the desk as she face me in my rolly chair as I still recovered.

"The girls are going to be so jealous." She said as I just laughed at the thought.

"I bet they will and then probably demand that I do the same with them." I said as she laughed as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"I think you came way too much, I feel bloated right now." She said as she put back on her bra that she took down with her underneath the desk.

"I hope you do, that was a lot of cum. You made me cum three times in a row." I said with a slight groan as my body was begging for a rest after a long day.

"Damn I think that is a new record." She said sitting in my lap and snuggling closer to me in my chair as I instinctively put an arm around her waist as our heads touched as we looked at the student's desks.

"I think you are right…hey do you remember when we met?" I asked her as she turned her head to look at me but then turned back to the seats as if imagining students in them.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget?" She said as I nodded.

"I did…but sometimes it feels like it never really happened like it was a dream almost." I said as she laughed.

"That is because you were in another pantheon and your memories from that place are a little fuzzy, due to all the magic of cross pantheons." She said with a smile as I rolled my eyes.

"But man do I remember the first time I actually saw you though." She said in a joking tone as I groaned.

"I didn't mean to be captured by your stupid dog human things." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"They are called Anubis warriors, and they are the best warriors and Egyptian goddess can get." She said as I sighed.

"They're still stupid." I said.

"You're just mad because you couldn't beat them." She said as I sighed.

"I could beat them but I was on a mission to give you something, the same something that got rid of your cat head." I said as she glared at me but just smiled.

"Which I am eternally grateful for." She said.

"You didn't seem so grateful when you cut me with your sword blessed by Anubis himself." I said tracing the mark on my chest from the wound.

"How was I supposed to know that your curse was turning on and off randomly when you got into Egypt?" She asked me as I thought about my answer.

"I guess the best answer is that you weren't supposed to know because even I didn't know. I guess the Prometheus curse wasn't designed to cross pantheons and still be effective in some ways. But now since the curse has been in those pantheons it had adapted so it no longer will blink on and off. Trust me I have tired." I said as Bastet seemed to grow a little worried.

"Hey look at me." She said as she moved around so she was straddling my hips as I met her beautiful eye as she shimmered like a cats.

"Just because that curse adjusted to the pantheons doesn't meant it is a bad thing. Look at you now, because it is working you can be here with me and the others. Why would you want to lose that?" She said in a voice that just made me feel stupid for wanting to die.

"You are right I am being stupid." I said as I hugged her as I put my head in her chest as she hugged me back.

"Yes you are, I don't want you thinking those thoughts ever again. Now let's go home I don't think the other three want to miss your day off." She said as I laughed lightly.

"Yeah lets go home." I said as Bastet flashed me away as I was left in thought about what really happened that day.

**LINEBREAK:**

**YEAR: 2098 BC**

**LOCAITON: EGYPT**

**PERCY POV:**

"I didn't know the Egyptians liked sand so much." I commented as I walked around the Nile River as I stood in the middle of currently I had no idea what I was doing. All I knew was that the Egyptian goddess was in Egypt and I had no clue were. So currently I was just walking along the biggest river I could find and hopefully find a temple of a sort.

But as I walked through the small town I was currently in I managed to find a decently sized market as I walked around trying to figure out where I was. The only problem was I didn't speak the language here and it was going to take my brain about 30 minutes to decipher the language and understand the meanings of words. So basically I was stuck just listening to people off to the side like a weirdo until my brain fully understood the language.

"Hey what you doing here?" Asked someone as my brain managed to translate it into Greek for me. I guess I could understand simple words but I was still getting there.

"Actually I am looking for a temple of Bastet." I managed to say in their native tongue.

"Ah there is one in the next two town down, just fallow the river and you should find the temple." She said with a smile as I thanked her but she just kept looking at me.

"You aren't from around here are you?" She said as I shook my head as she kept looking at me with a confused face.

"May I grab you hand?" She asked as it was my turn to look at her funny.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I have a gift of fortune telling, I can sense something about you that is different almost. May I?" She asked as she extended her hand.

"Umm I guess." I said as she sat down beside me and grabbed my hand as she looked it over. As she did suddenly she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, as she did I felt her suddenly begin to use her own mana to go into my own mana. It was awkward to say the least as I watched her mana flow through my own mana, it was like someone was basically seeing me naked.

But as she did search suddenly I felt her hit my core as she reared back and instantly let go of my hand. As she did her mouth was agape as she just stared at me, she seemed like she was in shock for the most parts as she acted like a fish for about half a minute. But as she finally pulled herself together she finally spoke.

"So much p-power, like an endless ocean of pure p-power." She said in freight as she was shaking a little.

"I am sorry?" I said as she just shook her head just enough.

"No-No don't be sorry…are you a g-god?" She asked as I just shook my head as she still looked shocked. Slowly she got up and as her mind seemed to go faster than she could imagine.

"I need to go." She said as she quickly turned but I caught her wrist as she looked back at me as I got a serious face.

"Were are you going?" I asked her as she tried to pull away but I was stronger than her as she couldn't.

"I-I just need to go." She said again as my eyes narrowed.

"Tell me and I will let you go." I said as I stood up as I towered over the scarred women.

"Please let me go." She begged as people started looking our way.

"Tell me and I will let you go like I just said." I said with anger now as she cowered under my tone.

"I…I need to report you to the gods!" She screamed as I was a little shocked as my grip slipped, as it did she fell on the ground as people were now angrily looking at me. As I did I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine, as the chill passed as I looked up to see what looked to see a dog human hybrid. They had black fur and ears that were perfectly straight, each one stood maybe 6 feet 5 inches to about 7 feet tall.

Each of them had on a white loin cloth on with something that looked like something you would only see pharaohs wear as a headdress. It was gold and blue but looked kind of cool on them, but each one had different type of one and different gold jewelry that was on their arms. Most were wearing gold arm braces that went up to their elbow, but with their arms and leg looked like they would bust the jewelry right off they were so ripped.

It was like looking at a human without any fat that had been working out for the past 5 millennia, so basically how I looked to say the least. But even though my body was basically perfect and I was as strong as a god it was still compact and quick which I loved. But I didn't think about myself much longer as one of them beasts spoke.

"Secure the priestess." It said as suddenly one of them shot towards me as I hopped backward about five times quickly to avoid the monsters. As he hit the ground the bricks cracked under the force as suddenly five of the bests now surrounded the so called priestess. One of the helped her up as I glared at the bests.

"The priestess is secured, what do you want with the man who endangered her?" Asked one as I noticed the ones on the buildings were all looking at me like I was their next meal. All I could do was slowly build up mana in my palms as I readied myself for battle.

"Kill him." One said as the one with the most jewelry nodded as he pulled out a badass looking sickle blade.

"Wait!" The priest shouted as they all turned to her.

"Don't kill him, the goddess might want a word with him." She said as they all looked at me in my pitch black cloak as I was ready to strike.

"Very well, capture him." Said the main dude as I started to sprint away as fast as I could, but the beasts seemed to match my own speed as I inwardly cursed demons and their abilities. But as I ran I quickly found myself out of the town with a horde of maybe 50 of the dog warrior things charging after me.

"He is a quick one." One commented as I stopped as I found myself trapped by the Nile River as I turned around to face the horde.

"Earthen tomb encase the world." I shouted as I suddenly slammed by foot against the sand as a wave rippled through the earth as all the monsters backed up. But as they did suddenly tendrils of earth shout out of the ground around the beasts. This was the strongest spell I knew for earth at the moment, and I was going to use it to my full advantage. I had started to define certain areas of mana and how powerful it was, I liked to call them tiers and this was a tier 13 earth magic.

But as they did only a few of the monsters were caught by the tendrils of earth as they quickly pulled the beasts in to the ground as others sliced the tendrils in half and ran towards me. But as they did I moved a great deal of mana to my left hand and right hand. Just as the monsters were right on me I extended both my hands and focused all the mana into the air causing it to form two tiny balls of super compact air in front of both my hands.

"Concussion!" This was a simple tier 4 wind spell but with large amounts of mana it could be extremely dangerous. But as I shouted the balls of air suddenly shot forward and exploded, the effects were immediate as the monsters in the front literally exploded into a fine red dust. The air itself seemed to form a beam of extreme energy right into the middle of all the monsters that were still dealing with the earth tendrils.

The seemed to mix with the sand on the ground creating a wind tunnel shooting dust at nearly 700 mph in two 12 foot wind tunnels. This was enough of easily get rid of half of them as the sand from the wind/sand beams ripped them apart it was moving so fast. Some parts of perfectly cut off body parts lay on the ground still as I was breathing hard from the extensive use of powerful mana. I guess forcing nearly half my mana inside Concussion was enough to make me catch my breath.

"You are a wizard huh." Said a voice as I looked up from my leaning over position to see the main monster with what looked like a barrier around him. It had diverted the massive strikes but around him was not a massive trench that the Nile was slowly flowing into. He just lowered his hand as the barrier dissipated as the 20 or more monsters behind him snarled at me.

"What's it to you?" I asked him in an angry voice as I stood up as they started to walk towards me through the ankle high water.

"That just means our mistress will appreciate you all the more when we give you to her." As he said that I just narrowed my eyes.

"Over my dead body." I said which was kind of ironic.

"If you insist." He said as suddenly a ball of light appeared in his hand as she threw it at me with a great speed. But with his speed that was even faster than mine I barely had time to duck under the speeding bullet of mana as it said over me and into the at least Nile. But as it hit the water I caused a massive explosion that sent me stumbling as the air pressure wave hit me. But since it was so far out and the explosion was so massive I heard the rumbling of water.

All I could do was turn to see a massive wave at least 30 feet tall right behind me as I inwardly cursed. I only hand time to throw up my hands and throw up a simple tier 3 water spell as the wave hit me. The barrier instantly broke but I was save from the main impact of the wave as I was thrown through the rushing water. But as I was I didn't have any control over my movement as I tried to swim but it was no use.

But as I was throw around I suddenly felt something grab me to find the main monster dog/human dude standing firmly on the ground as if this was nothing to him. He had a massive smirk on his face as he pulled me closer as I tried to kick and hit him but my punches and blows seemed to be deflected by something invisible that I couldn't see. But as I looked at him closer I saw an invisible armor made of wind mana that was so dense it seemed like it was an almost pure sheet of while metal.

But as he pulled me closer I managed to kick him in the face but it still hand no effect as he pulled me in front of him and held my arms at my side. I tried to break free but he was beyond strong, it was like he was god himself. Then it hit me this must be Anubis the Egyptian god of the dead. But the power radiating off of him made Hera look like a mouse, he was so powerful that even Zeus would have a tough time with him.

Then I began to realize just because I was stronger than Hera didn't mean anything. She was by far the weakest Greek goddess and now I was facing a god that nearly had 50 times her strength as he held me like a child in-between his arms. So this is what the power of a true god was like.

"You're coming with me." He said with a grin as he suddenly head-butted me sending me into an instant darkness.

**FUCK THE RULES LEMONS ARE GOING TO COME BACK BITCHES! (I am sorry if I offended anyone with the word bitches) REVIEW GAME IS STILL GOING PEOPLE! **

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Percy was captured by the god Anubis the Egyptian god of death what is going to happen? So reply and keep reviewing.**


	15. Egypt All Over Again, Beauty, Teaching

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME: (basically it means that if you leave a nice review and I like it you get a prize, the prize this time anything you guys want really. As long as it is within reason and I like it, but one rule though NONE of the prizes will be OC's got it. But the prize can be information you want of a small thing you want added okay shout outs are also accepted as prizes, so get reviewing.)**

**BEST REVIEWS: If your name is listened bellow you must contact me**

**\- Hippodog**

**\- CatMuddy**

**\- ClassicStupidGenius**

**\- al red**

**\- thomassmith69**

**\- ChaoticVortex**

**\- defencive**

**\- Bobby-Penndragon**

**LAST TIME:**

But as he pulled me closer I managed to kick him in the face but it still hand no effect as he pulled me in front of him and held my arms at my side. I tried to break free but he was beyond strong, it was like he was god himself. Then it hit me this must be Anubis the Egyptian god of the dead. But the power radiating off of him made Hera look like a mouse, he was so powerful that even Zeus would have a tough time with him.

Then I began to realize just because I was stronger than Hera didn't mean anything. She was by far the weakest Greek goddess and now I was facing a god that nearly had 50 times her strength as he held me like a child in-between his arms. So this is what the power of a true god was like.

"You're coming with me." He said with a grin as he suddenly head-butted me sending me into an instant darkness.

**NOW:**

I don't remember much after being head butted by the Egyptian god of death, though as I passed in and out of my dream state I remember only fragments of stuff. It was mostly just pictures of sand dunes and the sky but that was about it. But some of them were fragments of one of the Anubis clone thingies carrying me as I saw black dog legs.

But during my dream land which was about 98% of the time I had a weird dream of me swimming in a river with a black dog by my side. The water felt great on my skin and the dog just happily swam downstream with me. At one point I even found me and my dog friend sipping some sort of wine out of half of a pineapple, all while we laid back on a beach while the sun tanned our skin well fur in his case.

But as my dream went on it go weirder as suddenly the dog began to talk to me but I couldn't hear him as I tried to listen. But eventually he seemed to start asking me things as I tried to respond but I found no voice in my throat as he seemed to get angry. As he did get angry he suddenly threw his drink in my face but a whole lot more liquid than the cup could hold splashed me instead. But he wasn't done as he threw the cup at me as well and hit me dead center on my forehead.

But as he did he suddenly lunged at me but as he did his body changed from that of a dog to that of a man/dog. As he landed on me he straddled my chest as I tried to raise my arms to defend myself only hand him rear back one fist but then stop. As he did he gave me a perfectly white toothed grin as she spoke.

"Time to wake up mortal." He said as he punched me so hard it felt like my jaw broke. But as he did I was suddenly shot into another place. All I could do was groan in pain as I blinked as fast as I could to figure out what just happened. But the only thing apparent to me right now was the searing pain on the left side of my face.

"Looks like he is awake now your majesty." Said a new voice as I tried to comprehend what was happening. But as I looked up I found a very weird sight indeed in front of me stood 15 people but some of them had human heads while the others had animal heads. But the room was awkward in a way as it seemed to be like any other normal throne room but not spot seemed to have any of importance. From this point I could tell that each one was a god by the simple power being radiated off of them.

But over in the Conner of the room I could see Anubis with his eyes closed but opened one of them giving me a glance. As I looked around the room I noticed many…special traits about some of them as I looked around. I saw one with the falcon head with a giant red disk on his head who currently had his eyes closed and his head resting on a scepter of a sort. Another had had the head of a dog but was a tan color instead of black and had a long snout. One of them had the head of a cow, then another had the head of a snake well two snake heads.

But what caught my eye was two of the goddess one had the head of a cat and one had the head of a lion. Both of which were silently speak to one another then caught my stare as the one with the lion head barred her teeth at me which cause me to slowly turn my head away from them. But for the most part I could tell their genders because even though had animal heads they still had human bodies. Excluding Anubis whose whole body was that of a jackal I finally figured out.

"Finally." Said the one with two snake heads, but instead of having a hiss to it or something it came out perfectly like a normal human voice which made my eyes go wide.

"Yes now we can begin, Anubis please enlighten us on why you brought this…thing here." Said an ibis-headed man I could almost feel his pride filled voice, great another Zeus.

"I brought him here because the head priestess of Bastet's major temple said that you would want to see him." He said as the cat headed goddess raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to see this thing?" She asked as he shrugged.

"Do you ever think of anything before you do it?" Asked a normal looking one who currently laid on some sort of bench/coach thing? It had one side that was curved just for a person to lay down on it like she was doing now. Like the rest of them she had copper toned skin but wore heavy black makeup around her eyes that made her all the more intimidating as she starred me down. But also like the rest excluding Anubis they were all wearing white cloths much like chitons but much more skin tight and covered in gold items.

"Hey all I did was follow the priestess orders." He said as Bastet or the cat headed goddess seemed to grin.

"Growing soft for little Jerica are we?" She asked as I swore he was blushing right now as he coughed.

"I have don't no such thing." He said as he tried to hide his embarrassment as all the others snickered at him.

"Hey still here." I said as they all turned to me as I grinned like I was in trouble.

"Yes we see that…" Some man with lightly tinted green skin said. He was sitting by the women lounging in the coach bench thing.

"Perseus…Perseus Jackson." I said as a chuckle was heard from the god in the middle of the room with the falcon head and big red disk. But he said nothing afterwards as everyone turned back to me.

"Perseus that doesn't sound like an Egyptian name by the least bit." Said a man with a flacon head and a red and gold crown on his head. He was sitting in a gold chair backwards with his arms resting on the back rest as he just stared at me like a mouse. Which was kind of scary since he had a flacon head.

"That's because I am not Egyptian, well technically I am but that those are long ties to the past." I said as he seem to raise a feathery eyebrow.

"That doesn't make any sense." Said the women with a cow head that was standing by Anubis.

"It does to me, I don't really care if it doesn't make sense to you." I said as my mouth slipped as I saw rage fill her eyes. But the quicker one was Anubis as he let out a growl that sounded like he wanted to tear me apart.

"Anubis he meant no harm." Said the red disk falcon headed man again as Anubis settled for a killer glare.

"I am sorry we have gotten off on the wrong foot, my name is Maat." Said a normal headed women with a feather in her head band, she was the one sitting the closest to me where I was chained to the ground. What was with gods and their chains, I swear.

"Nice to meet you Maat." I said as she smiled at me.

"Oh sorry about the cheek that should heal in about a week." She said with a smile as I felt like I she was scary if she wanted to be.

"So tell me Perseus why are you here? It is not to fight Anubis that is for sure. But I must say to scratch his hand is very impressive." Said the lion headed goddess as I gulped.

"I came here on a mission…" I said as they all were staring at me, excluding the man with the falcon head and red plate on his head.

"What kind of mission?" Asked Maat.

"To deliver a gift from someone." I said as they all raised their eyebrows.

"Who?" Asked the one with the cow head with angry tone.

"Bastet…" I said as the cat headed goddess seemed intrigued by this as she focused on me more.

"Well that explains you playing grabby with my priestess." She said as I frowned.

"I wasn't playing with her, she wanted to read my mana or something…" But as I said the word mana they all looked at me surprised.

"You know about mana?" The asked as Anubis coughed as they all faced him.

"What?" Asked the one in the fancy coach.

"He can use mana very well, he killed nearly 60 of my Anubis warriors with two moves. Though he can use it I can tell the spells he used were very powerful but he core is not trained to use so many powerful spells in quick succession. My guess would be is that he could have used one more and that was it." He finally finished as everyone seemed surprised.

"I guess that is how I cut your hand supposedly." I said as he rolled his eyes as he gave a lick to the palm of his hand.

"To have such an affiliation with mana is unheard of." Said the green skinned one.

"Even my head priestess only has minor control over it." Said Bastet.

"She doesn't even know that she is using mana though." I said as everyone grew confused.

"What you think I don't know? The way she uses mana is like humans do naturally, they call them a sixth sense. When you say mana they have now clue trust me I know what I am talking about." I said as they all looked at my strangely.

"I trust him." Said Maat as everyone turned to her.

"Why?" They asked.

"I can feel the mana inside him…it is like nothing I have ever sensed before. Plus look at his Aura he does not lie." She said as everyone starred at me for a second.

"Such a pure color." Said the snake lady as I had no idea what they were talking about.

"See his intentions at true and so are his words, he does not lie when he spoke about the mana. But I have one question for you…why do you know about mana? If our priests and priestesses only have a minor mana use they consider a sixth sense it is so small then why can you use mana so freely?" Maat asked me as she looked right into my eyes.

"Because…I have the book of human creation, given to me by Prometheus." I said as they all went dead silent as suddenly the man with the falcon head and red plate hat opened his eyes.

"So my theory was correct." He said as he sat up as everyone looked at him.

"Theory? What do you mean Ra?" Asked tan skinned dog head man but he didn't answer him.

"Perseus you are the first human am I correct?" He asked me.

"Indeed I am, molded from the clay by Prometheus and given life by Athena." I said as all of them started shouting but Ra simply raised his hand to quiet them all. I guess he was kind of the Zeus around these parts.

"To meet the first human, haha kind of amusing don't you think?" He asked all of them as they didn't get his humor.

"So Perseus back to the main question at hand, why do you know so much about mana?" He asked me.

"In reality I know not much about mana, only how to use it in the simplest of terms because of the book I have. I am the only human who can properly use mana without thinking of it as something else which enables me to fully use it. But since I am the only one to properly use I can only use it how I can and not how others can. Sometimes you need others to help you progress along, am I right?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Indeed that is true, one mind even if it is the smartest man has to offer can only go so far from one perspective of something." He said as the others were begging to get it.

"So you're saying this man is a mortal, a mortal injured me?" Said Anubis with awe.

"Yes I am a mortal cursed with a never ending life, you go and try being a limiter for your own race. Something that is constantly being used to measure others up against, it is like being the number one at everything but having no one to share it with." I said in a sad tone as a women with a cow head responded.

"It sounds like you have suffered loss before." She said as I looked at her.

"Yes I have, I have suffered greatly by the Greek god Ares." I said as suddenly Bastet was stand and walking over to me as her eyes were filled with rage. All the others didn't seem to mind as she stopped right in front of me.

"You know that _god_?" She asked me as I nodded slowly. But as I did she suddenly gripped my chiton along the chest as ripped it off exposing the mark upon me. As she did everyone seemed to grow tense, angry, or sad.

"A marked one of the war god, I remember your kind." Spat the lion headed goddess.

"I guess I am not the only one you have seen the…any ideas on how to get this thing off?" I asked as she just glared at me as the Bastet stood in front of me still as everyone stayed silent.

"I know how." She said as she suddenly drew a very dangerous looking gold blade, currently getting cut up was not on my too do list.

"Bastet calm yourself, he does no know." Ra said as Bastet cursed inwardly and put away the sword.

"If you're talking about her daughter I know her very well." I said as she stopped and turned around back towards me.

"You know where Kasandra is?" She aside in a 180 emotional turn.

"Kasandra? Oh you must mean Kitty, yeah she is currently alive and well in the cell/arena I live in. Currently dating a nice some of Hephaestus if you must know, his nickname is Salamander." I said as her face grew into a smile and frown I think.

"She is so going to get it when she gets home." She said in a voice that suggested punishment for dating someone without mother's approval.

"Wait how is she alive?" She asked me.

"All of Ares slaves are force to have partial immortality, we are kind of his favorites so he keeps us alive." I said with disgust as she frowned with me.

"Wait you said her name is Kitty what kind of joke is that?" She asked in a tone that said 'say the wrong thing you die' as I began to sweat.

"Well it just kind of caught on because her mother is the goddess of cats and she has a tail and cat ears." I said quickly she just stared at me but finally decided to let off as she returned to her seat. As she did everyone just starred at her as I turned back to Ra as he looked at me with a face that said 'sorry about her' but then he spoke.

"So since the simple things are covered let's do a little over cover of what we know before we decided anything." Said Ra as they all nodded.

"Perseus Jackson is the first male human and is currently a limiter, he has what I would call a genies ability on how to use mana in different ways than many. He currently hold the book of human creation, is a eternal slave of Ares who he holds deep hatred for, and is cursed with two different curses as far as I can tell." He said as I nodded in agreement about the curses.

"They are the curse that doesn't allow me to hold any weapons that Ares considered a weapon when he cursed me. Also I hold the curse of Prometheus but it is modified to revive him each time he dies not at the night of each day." I said as he nodded.

"We also know that he is powerful beyond any mortal measures and from what I can tell is that he is going to continue to grow forever since he is a limiter. He has full enveloped all the necessary skill for himself to start growing and as of right now has a massive mana core and mana regeneration. Do any of you deny or not believe this?" Asked Ra as nobody did anything.

"Good now since that is settled Perseus I believe you have something for Bastet." He said as I nodded, as I did I felt the chain unlock from the ground as suddenly my satchel appeared in front of me. As it did I nodded towards Ra and reached into my satchel were I found a small box and reached out for Bastet to grab it.

"Apparently you ordered this a long time ago and it is finally being delivered." I said as her eyes widened as she quickly grabbed the box from my hands as she ripped it open. As she did everyone watched with anticipation as she slowly pulled out a bottle with some sort of gold liquid in it. She just slowly looked at it and then sudden uncorked it and down it like a fine glass of water.

But as she did she instantly started to look over herself but saw nothing change as suddenly she crushed the bottle then faced towards me. As she did I suddenly saw her see me as a much needed anger escape plan.

"You sold me a defective potion!" She screamed as she quickly drew her sword and began walking over to me. As she did I saw rage in her eyes grow, she then raised her sword above her head and brought it down hard I might add.

"Bastet no!" Yelled everyone but she still cut me down like an enemy would. As the blade found its mark on my left shoulder and then was drug down in an oblique slash all the way down to my right hip. The blade dug at least 3 inches deep the whole way as I was left puking up blood all over the floor in front of me as the gods managed to pull back the goddess as I fell forward in my own pool of blood.

But as lay in my own pool of blood I quickly found that I should have died and rest by now. But instead I lay still as the gods started to run around as Bastet screamed in rage to stab me again. All I could do was start to have a stroke from the massive loss of blood as my body shook violently. But Ra seemed to notice that my curse wasn't working as I looked up at him one last time as my eyes drooped.

"Thank y-you." I said as suddenly my vision went black as I felt my face fall into my own blood as I almost felt at piece as a death finally embraced me and finally pulled me away from this cruel world.

**LINEBREAK:**

"So disappointing." Said a voice as my eyes snapped open revealing a familiar face as I tried to get up by it was too painful for some reason. But as I moved I felt the women above me push me back down. I just nodded thanking her as she just shook her head and sighed.

"Why am I disappointing to you?" I asked her as she seemed to think about it.

"I don't really know but it sounds like a good word to describe this at the moment." Said the thinking Chaos.

"Haha funny." I commented then it hit me, didn't I just die?

"Wait were is Thanatos?" I asked her as she looked at me with one eyebrow raised as I stayed laying down.

"He isn't here because I snatched away your soul before you could do down to the underworld." She said as I gaped at her.

"W-What? You pulled me away from my freedom from Ares?" I asked her as she sighed.

"Do you really think you would be happy in the afterlife? After going on and on about how you were going to kill Ares but you can't do that when you are dead now can you? Like I said it is kind of disappointing since you are running away from your master plan, simply because you died." She said to me as I opened my mouth to talk but I couldn't find the words to say.

"Thought so." She said with a sadness as I remained quiet.

"So you still think dying is worth it at this point?" She asked me as she floated over me with her head resting on her hands as she looked down at me.

"I…don't know." I said as she kept looking down at me.

"You don't know now?" She asked me as I got a little angry at her teasing.

"Sorry for being so human." I said as that seemed to strike a nerve as she raised an eyebrow in anger.

"How about I leave you to float alone in the void?" She asked me.

"No I am good." I said quickly.

"Thought you would say that." She said as I nodded quickly.

"So tell my Percy do you want to live on the rest of this forever or do you want to end it all right now? Do you think you have accomplished enough in your life to finally die? Do you feel like you have fully accomplished what you were made to do?" Man she is always asking the hard questions.

"I think that I haven't accomplished what Prometheus made me for, I feel like my part in this world has only begun." I said as she smiled at me.

"Good I don't want my future son in law to die this early anyways." She said as I looked at her funny.

"Son in law?" I asked her as she seemed to catch her mistake.

"Moving on, Percy thee is only one way to save you right now. Your soul was torn by Bastet's blade if I send you back to your body right now your soul won't stay in your body. You will come back right where you are now. We need repair you soul." She said as I raised an eyebrow at her dodging a question.

"Wait repair my soul?" I asked as I looked down to find out what she was talking about. Stretching from my left shoulder to my right hip was a three inch wide missing part of my soul. It went right through me and my back making it look like someone had cut it right out of me. Around the edges was kind of misty as if looking for the missing piece.

"Oh that." I said as Chaos rolled her eyes.

"Yes that." She said sarcastically.

"So how do we fix this?" I asked her.

"Well the normal way would be to talk someone else's soul and use part of theirs to become part of you. It is kind of like sharing a left hand with someone but instead you two are sharing a soul piece." She said.

"You mean to say that I have to share my soul with some so I can stay alive?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes you do, and since the damage is so severe we have to use 4 souls to share the damage." She said as I just starred at her.

"Four souls…" I said as she nodded.

"Four people that will die if I die?" I asked her a she seemed to think it over.

"Well you do hold the curse of Prometheus one of my better done curses I might add. If I think about it then they will also share the curse but not the weapon one. The Prometheus curse effects the soul and body while the weapon one only effects the body so don't worry about weapons." She said as sighed but then a though came to me.

"Wait what kind of bond will I share with these people you are choosing?" I asked her as she inwardly cursed seeing I discovered something she was hiding.

"They…will become your lovers." She said as my eyes went wide.

"I would strangle you right now if I could move." I said as she sighed knowing this would happen.

"Well look on the bright side at least they are female." She said as I looked at her but sighed.

"Just do it don't even care anymore." I said rubbing my eyes as she just gave me a sad grin.

"Fine, anyone in particular you want?" She asked me.

"Like I said I don't care, how about you just pick the best matches for me." I said as she looked down at me.

"Fine you will get the best matches your soul can get, they will all be the best possible females I can find. You will love them for the rest of eternity just like a soulmate." She said as she suddenly found her words funny as she laughed as I groaned.

"Just get it over with." I said as she slowly regained herself as she nodded as she snapped her finger as a light covered me. As it finished scanning me the light flooded to her hand as it did it formed a ball of light. As it finally finished forming in her hand but as it did it suddenly separated into four different strings of fate.

As they formed in her hand she nodded as suddenly she brought out two more life strings one was a deep grey and the other was a light green. Suddenly she brought all 6 of the strings together in a blinding light, I had to turn away from the light as soon the light faded. As it did I felt a massive radiating energy to my left, at the same time I felt almost full again as I glanced down to see the injury to my soul healed. But now the area had multiple colors of gold, blue, white, green, and a red all mixed together to form the new piece of me.

"Oh my god." Said a new voice as I turned to see Chaos standing in front of a now six foot long and a 3 inch thick life string. It was radiating more power than I could imagine as Chaos was at a loss for words.

"This is…I just don't know…" As Chaos tried to speak her look hardened as she suddenly clapped her hands together as seven barrier orbs surrounded the string of fate. As that happened she clapped her hands again the suddenly the barriers shrunk along with the string of fate as it then seated itself inside Chaos dress pocket.

"Never speak of this." She said as I nodded to her.

"Good not you must go, you have a worried women waiting for you." She said as she snapped her fingers.

**LINEBREAK:**

The next thing I knew was the suddenly dryness in my mouth as it felt like I hadn't had anything to drink for a week. My body felt like it had gone through a couple rounds with one large and very angry lobster. But the worst pain was my chest as I slowly tried to move but my body didn't want to but my mouth managed to make a loud groan as I suddenly heard a crashing noise.

"He just made a sound." She said as I suddenly heard running sounds as I simply lay there as I felt someone run over to me.

"W-Water." I managed to say with the last of my energy as suddenly I passed out again.

The next time I woke up I was in a different room than I woke up in, but this time my mouth didn't feel as dry as I slowly moved my lips. But this time my arms and legs didn't feel like they were being boiled alive like the lobster was in my mind. But I just sat there as tried to let my body rest some more as I finally moved an arm to my chest but a hand caught it.

"Easy now we don't want the wound to reopen again." Said the voice as I simply nodded as I laid still.

"Seems like you're fully awake this time." Said the voice.

"This time?" I asked with an itchy throat as she heard this as a second later I found a glass of water up against my lip as I gingerly sipped out of it. But as I finished the glass I found the energy to open my eyes. As I did I was met with a perfectly clean room as the women beside me was looking me over.

"You have passed in and out of consciousness for the past couple weeks, this is the first time we have fully had you awake other than the time you said water about 4 weeks ago." She said with a smile.

"How long was I out?" I asked her with a little fear.

"About 3 months." She said after a quick thought. But that right there stunned me as I just gaped.

"Where am I?" I asked her.

"You are currently in the great temple of Bastet, she realized what she did was wrong and decided that to care for you was the best way to repay for her sin. She even used some of her divine energy to heal you." She said.

"I think the Greek gods should learn a thing or two from the Egyptian gods." I said with a grin as she smirked.

"I think so to." She said as I laughed dryly as I winced in pain.

"So how long until full recovery?" I asked her.

'About 3 more months.' Said a voice in my head that recognized as Chaos's.

'Can't I just reset myself and become better?' I asked her in my head as the women seemed to be still thinking.

'No your reset button as you call it won't be fully working until the three months are up, think of it as a reboot of a sort.' She said.

'Reboot?' I asked her as she face palmed.

'Sorry I mean a recovery, I made some adjustments to the curse this time you won't have to worry about it turning off and on again if you leave Greece. But in a sense I changed it so no matter where you are the curse will never falter again, you just have to wait 3 months until it finishes. Also I won't allow you to kill yourself while you are recovering since you agreed to live, so have fun.' She finished in a happy tone, I was just stunned and angered by her but I sighed as finally the women responded.

"Full recovery is about 1 month out since I have never seen regeneration abilities like yours before. It is like your body is almost that of a gods, a minor gods but a god." She said as I laughed painfully.

"I am no god nor will I ever be." I said as she seemed curious.

"Find not a god but a symbol." She said as I looked over to her.

"A symbol?" I asked her as she nodded, but before I could ask her what that meant a knock came from the door as she got up. As she did the door opened revealing a stunning beauty, she had obsidian black hair that came down to her waist. Her skin was a beautiful copper tone and with her current white dress on it was perfect contrast.

Her body was a temple of perfect that her dress hung onto perfectly showing all or the right curves. Her breasts were the perfect size that would fit in my whole hand if grabbed, but I wasn't focusing on that at the moment. What I was focusing on was her beautiful yellow eyes that seemed to hum with the softness of the sun, around her eyes was a light amount of makeup that just made them so much more beautiful. But as I starred at the beauty from my currently propped up position with pillows she noticed my stare.

"I see he is awake finally and fully." She said in a soft tone that was fully of satisfaction.

"Yes just woke up a few minutes ago actually was just talking to him about his recovery time. Also you will have at the least one more week of bedrest got it?" She asked me as I nodded as she nodded herself as she turned back to the beauty who was staring at me with a slight tint of red to her cheeks. But she quickly hid it as she turned back to the women.

"I will stay by his side for the next hour if you can please go tell the others he is alright." She said as the women nodded and left as the door closed and the beautiful women took the other women spot as she starred at me. But her eyes hand an almost feline shape to them as they seemed to look at me like a mouse that was about to be pounced upon.

"I am glad to see you are finally awake, I am sorry about kind of cutting you open and all that." She said as she cleared her throat clearly embarrassed by her actions as I was left confused.

"Wait who are you? I don't recognize you at all." I said as she rose a eyebrow but seemed to catch her mistake.

"I am sorry I am Bastet." She said as I just starred at her like she was lying.

"No…you aren't. Bastet has a giant cat head, not a beautiful human face-." But I caught myself as I instantly shut my mouth as a blush creeped up on my face. At the same time her face showed a semi small blush present on it as she began to play with her fingers. But as she did she coughed lightly to gain some bearings as she spoke again.

"But I am still Bastet, the potion you brought me gave me the power to alter my appearance to that of which I choose. I have never actually had a human face before so I am thankful for you compliment." She said with a small smile as I tried to contain my amazement.

"W-Well thanks for cutting me down I guess." I mumbled as she seemed saddened at the mention of the act.

"Which I am eternally sorry for, please forgive me for my actions." She said as she bowed to me as I was stunned.

"No don't bow to me and am lower than you, I am but a mere mortal not goddess should ever have to lower her head to a man as horrible as me." I said as she looked up at me with a new interest.

"You say you a mere mortal but you are much more than that I can tell that much…also I have never met a human or god who was ever refused an apology of mine." She said as I laughed painfully as she grew a slightly worried face.

"What can I say I am special." I said as she giggled at this.

"That you are Perseus Jackson that you are. Also as part of my forgiveness for my actions, I will allow you to personally train in mana under Anubis." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought gods can't use mana and I think Anubis hates me." I said as she laughed.

"He owes me a few large favors and will do as ask of him, and I might even let him go on a date with little Jerica if he agrees. But back to the mana thing, Anubis like all other gods in this universe cannot use mana. But he like you has an understanding that even Ra doesn't have he knows how it works and how it should be used and anything else to do with it. Trust me he has built this knowledge up for the past 20,000 years." She said as I was awed at how old he was.

"Then explain the air armor." I said as she sighed.

"That wasn't mana that was some of his godly magic that only gods and demigods have going to work. Basically he wraps himself in a cloak of highly dense godly magic, but in doing so attracts man in the air like a magnet. He will explain all of it later in your classes you will have." She said.

"Classes?" I asked her.

"Yes I said you are going to be trained by him and I he will do it trust me. But in the meant time as you recover physically you will be taking lessons from me on the Egyptian gods and our culture and lessons from him on mana and how it works. So until you are able to move you are stuck with me, also afterwards when you do recover." She said with a grin that made my heart skip a beat.

"How long will all this teaching take?" I asked her.

"Roughly 10 years." She said as surprised but as I thought it over there was no way I was ever going to get an offer like this again. Plus I got to be around probably the most beautiful women in Egypt nothing like an added bonus.

"I cannot refuse such a gracious offer I accept." But as I said it I saw her eyes light up with happiness that wasn't a normal happiness. No this one was like she was meeting a person she liked and they just showed up. But only her eyes showed me this as her face had a plain smile on it as she spoke.

"It is going to be fun having you around Perseus." She said with a smile.

"I hope so." I said with a smile.

**REVIEW GAME IS STILL GOING PEOPLE! (two chapters left for review game)**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! So Percy will get training by the very god who head-butted him, also since you all know Bastet and Percy are together in the future how about we go on a roller coast of their starting relationship. But who are the other 4 that were combined with Percy's life string besides Bastet? If you think you got the answer slap it right into your review and make it nice and long.**


	16. Gravity Flag, Luke, Revive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME: (basically it means that if you leave a nice review and I like it you get a prize, the prize this time anything you guys want really. As long as it is within reason and I like it, but one rule though NONE of the prizes will be OC's got it. But the prize can be information you want of a small thing you want added okay shout outs are also accepted as prizes, so get reviewing.)**

**BEST REVIEWS: If your name is listened bellow you must contact me**

**\- Hippodog**

**\- CatMuddy**

**\- ClassicStupidGenius**

**\- al red**

**\- ChaoticVortex**

**\- DaneGer**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Just a quick shout out to DOOMSKULLTHEBANE and his stories that I ask you all to take a look at if you can. I find them pretty good and something that some of you might like. **

**LAST TIME:**

"How long will all this teaching take?" I asked her.

"Roughly 10 years." She said as surprised but as I thought it over there was no way I was ever going to get an offer like this again. Plus I got to be around probably the most beautiful women in Egypt nothing like an added bonus.

"I cannot refuse such a gracious offer I accept." But as I said it I saw her eyes light up with happiness that wasn't a normal happiness. No this one was like she was meeting a person she liked and they just showed up. But only her eyes showed me this as her face had a plain smile on it as she spoke.

"It is going to be fun having you around Perseus." She said with a smile.

"I hope so." I said with a smile.

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2016 AD (4 months after Percy arrived)**

**LOCATION: 6th kingdom of New Athens (inside the walls)**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly as I watched the class finish up their warm ups with mana, it consisted of making 5 tier 1 water balls, fireballs, earth balls, and wind balls. Contrary to popular belief most people can us all the different types of magic but stick to only a few. But basically everyone can use up to tier 4 magic for earth, fire, water, and wind but past that it starts getting more focused into certain elements.

"Good now stop." I said as a few of them slumped down to their buts exhausted from the mana work. Which was expected since this was the second week that they had started using mana, though the first day I was force to have half my class sent to the nurses office since they fainted.

"Mr. Jackson why do we have to do this?" Asked Annabeth as I looked at her.

"This is to expand and work your mana center, think of it as a muscle that the more you work the larger and better it gets. Though it does grow over time this is the best way to make the best of your mana center." I said as she seemed to grumble something but I didn't get on her about it.

"Now everyone choose a team and stand together, we are going to play a game today since it is Friday." I said as they all seemed to chat vividly as I smiled a little. But I was stopped by our current favorite question asker.

"What kind of game?" Asked Annabeth as Tracy walked up beside her as I walked in front of the class. As I did I just smiled at all their confused faces, nothing like stirring up the pot of confusion and curiosity.

"It is a little something that I made up on my own when I had some free time, I like to call it capture the flag." I said as they all rolled their eyes.

"Mr. Jackson capture the flag was made like 500 years ago." One said as I scoffed, in truth I really did make the game up in the year 1000 BC with some friends but I decided to let other try it out. So in truth I did actually make the game up but I guess I can't take claim to it since I am only 35 according to them.

"Whatever do you want to play or not?" I asked as that instantly shut them up.

"Very well who wants to be red team?" I asked as everyone raised their hand as I sighed.

"Fine you all on the right are red team." I said as suddenly all their training suits suddenly changed to a red color with the grey in the right places. All of them just high fived one another as all the other mumbled insults as their color was changed to a light blue. I just laughed at this as Annabeth and Tracy just grimaced at the color.

"God it looks like something Poseidon would wear." One of them said as all the red team snickered, all I could do was smile at the comment and how dead on they were. Poseidon did like his blue.

"Okay enough all of you, so your flags are going to be on opposite sides of the stadium." I said as the all nodded as two flags one red and one blue appeared on the opposite end. But before each team could do anything I suddenly slammed my foot down on the ground as the whole arena began shaking as everyone looked scarred.

"Mr. Jackson what are you doing?" One of them asked as they all tried to stay upright as I grinned, as I did suddenly a huge cracking sound could be heard as the ground finally stopped rumbling.

"I am making this game of capture the flag more exciting." I said as suddenly the ground each flag for about 20 feet ripped itself out of the ground and started to float into the air. All my students could do was gape at the sight as the floating platforms reached about 60 feet in the air. At that height they finally stopped as all my students turned to me.

"How are we supposed to play if we can't reach the flags?" Asked Tracy.

"You tell me Miss. Brooks." I said as began to float myself as my feet seemed to float faster than my head as I slowly turned upside down. As I did I just smiled as suddenly chunks of earth began to break off from the ground and float as well but these ones were much smaller than the platforms with the flags. All my students looked stunned at the sight as Annabeth was for once at a loss for words.

"I give you my third lowest class specialty spell that only I can use, zero gravity." I said with an upside down bow as I reached my max height as I found a nice floating chunk of rock about 3 feet wide to sit Indian style on.

"I will be the referee in this game and act as a medic for anyone who might injure themselves. Some simple rules are that you all can use mana up to tier 3, anything more and you might risk the chance of killing anyone. Your suits will not act as a restraint system as well, you get hit in one place the suit inhibits your movement to the area. Each team can have 2 in field medics while all the rest can be anything they want."

"Medics can heal someone with a fatal wound to the stomach but both medics must be present in the healing process for at least 4 minutes. This only applies to stomach region wounds all other regions besides the arms and stomach such as the fact and torso will be considered an instant kill. Arms and legs can be healed but it depends on how large the area and what limb it is on, normally legs take longer."

"Also note that you can play if you do have an area that was shot down, but it is nice to move all your limbs if I must say so myself. But finally one last thing if the whole team is rendered defeated the flag is not captured it is a win for the other team. So watch it and play it safe like you would any other game of capture the flag, also watch out for the 30 minute mark." I added spookily as they all looked at one another a little afraid.

"Now all of you must get to the main platform then the games will begin!" I shouted as suddenly they all began screaming as all they all began to levitate as I smiled at their reactions. But as I watched them all try and maneuver in the giant gravity free space I just laughed at how they were reacting. But finally after about 2 minutes all of they were on the main platform which I had enabled gravity to stay on the top of so people wouldn't float off during the healing process or something.

"Begin!" I shouted as they all looked at one another kind of afraid but the first one to take the jump was Tracy. As she did jump she screamed the whole way to her intended destination which was a slowly twirling rock about 20 feet from the main platform. As she landed softly she inhaled deeply as she looked back at everyone with a massive smile as she floated perfectly in the zero gravity space.

"Come on!" She screamed as she pushed off that rock and continued on her floating way as the other seemed to take notice of this. As they did they all seemed to relay a glance that said a certain formation same with Annabeth team as they all seemed to catch up with Tracy as they all began to form a giant wall of demigods. Each taking a respectful place behind a small piece of floating rock as I just smiled.

"Attack!" One of the boys welled as it seemed like a trigger for them to start launching small balls of any element at one another. But Annabeth seemed to be having another plan as I watched my star student use a flame orb to propel herself through the air as people tried to shoot her down with water balls. All I could do was smile as I watched the daughter of Athena take advantage of the zero gravity to its fullest.

"Wall formation set!" I heard as I noticed the blue team had a few people actually using the cracked earth and was forming about a 3 inch thick shield of the matter. I just grinned at the plan as they were using Annabeth as a distraction to push forward a large defensive wall to get to the flag.

"Annabeth help the others!" Tracy called as she ducked under a blast of wind as Annabeth nodded as she used her now four balls of ember to preform very mind-bending and body bending acrobatics. But I would have to give it to her she was good, all I could do was watch from my upside down spot as I watched her fly into a flying rock. As she did she turned off her feet jets as she rand along the vertical 8 foot long chunk of rock.

In her path was a trail of everyone element balls they were shooting at her. Well…A+ for creativity and zero gravity mobility. Though as I watched on for the next 20 minutes I noticed it was at a standstill as both teams had dedicated most of their people to forming a massive wall of stone each. Even Annabeth was pinned down as she was forced to create her own smaller shield of stone as they had about half the people focused on her the whole time.

I liked to call them the Annabeth elimination squad aka the talented kid suppressor squad. But they were all doing a great job and I even had a very furry and a very not supposed to be here visitor with me. Currently sitting in my lap was a very happy Black Egyptian Mau cat that purred happily in my lap as I gently petted the area behind her head. As of how the sleek looking feline got into my lap I will leave it to your imagination.

"What to do." I said as the cat licked my hand after I stopped petting her after a second as she did she looked up at me with her golden sun like eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled as I began petting her again as she leaned into the touch as she purred happily. All I did was roll my eyes at the felines actions as I turned my attention back to the current battle. But as I did I noticed a something out of the corner of my eye as I watched a very sneaky Tracy slowly climb over the edge of the red team's platform as she looked around quickly.

Seeing no threat she quickly pulled herself onto the platform and ran as fast as she could to the flag. As she sprinted the 20 feet easily as she ripped the flag out of the ground, but then she stopped seeing she didn't have any way to get through the barrage of spells as the two teams went hammer on one another. But then she spotted Annabeth who gave her a quick glace as she smiled and tilted her head twice to the flag.

Not understand at first Annabeth gave a confused face as she easily dodge a tier 3 wind spell. But she didn't have time for what was next as Tracy backed up to the far end of the platform. As she did I saw her gathering wind around the flag as she turned the spike end towards Annabeth. The princess curled blonde didn't have much time to think as Tracy sprinted the full diameter of the platform of 40 feet and javelin threw the flag as hard as she would towards Annabeth.

With the wind encasing the flag it made it shoot through the massive distance as Tracy was spotted and filled full of tier 1 water strikes. This barrage of spells made her suit completely grey or 'dead' as she huffed out in annoyance as she floated aimlessly through the anti-gravity field. But a smile present on her face as she watched the flag shoot right into Annabeth shield effectively forcing the blonde to fly backwards towards their own flag.

But with the velocity of the throw and the current speed Annabeth was already traveling backwards it was enough for her to put about a foot over the platform. As she did float that close to the platform gravity on the platform took hold and made her fall right on her ass. With a 'oh' from me and what sounded like a snicker from the cat in my lap Annabeth cursed in pain about her ass. But she quickly got up and ripped the pole from her earth shield and ran to the middle were she planted it in the ground.

"WOOOOOW!" Annabeth shouted as the whole red team started yelling at me as I sighed, sometimes I just wanted to relax. As I turned right side up I just floated down on my little platform just big enough for me as I settled down by the yelling team.

"What is wrong?" I asked as they all pointed fingers as at the still floating aimlessly Tracy who just grinned as someone stopped her from going anywhere dangerous.

"She let go of the flag and rules state that if the flag carrier lets go of the flag the flag must be put back in its original spot." She said as I sighed.

"For little kid games yes but this is real life capture the flag and anything goes. Hell you could have even used all the rocks to form a ball around the others and then steal the flag. So what Tracy did counts and blue team wins." I said as the whole team cheered as red team all grumbled. But as they all slowly floated down to the ground their suits went back to normal as I stayed floating in place with the cat a few feet off the ground.

"Who is that?" Asked one of the girls in a girlish tone as she pointed towards the cat who was still laying in my lap as I floated a few feet off the ground.

"She is a pet." I lied as I felt the 'pets' claws dig deep into my thigh as she gave me a glance but went back to happily purring with her eyes closed. I was going to get a lecture about this later and I knew it.

"She is so cute, can I pet her?" Asked one as I looked down at the cat who gave no sign of listening whatsoever.

"Sure." I said as the cats eyes went wide as if she was just betrayed, all I did was just grin a little as I picked her up out of my lap and placed my feet on the ground as I walked over to the girls. I just delicately placed her in the hands of the girls as all of them all began to gather around the adorable animal. As Bastet in her cat form was swarmed by giggling females I just looked at the dude as they all starred at me.

"If you ever want to get attention from a girl have a cat with you, preferably a kitten." I said as they all laughed but seemed to take note of it. But finally a very distressed looking Bastet in cat form was returned to me after about 5 minutes. Her eyes were wide and her fur was brushed in all sorts of directions.

"You should bring her back some time." One of the girls said as I set the goddess son the ground as she still looked over loaded.

"Maybe I should, I have a nice cat cage for her so that she can stay safe while she is here." I said as that seemed to snap the cat goddess out of her stupor. All she did was glance up at me and see the look on my face that said I was kidding. That seemed to calm her down as she sat down and started to get over her traumatic event for the day. Tab was so going to eat this up as was Frey when Bastet go home, I just hope Mu didn't go all motherly on them again for teasing her.

It was bad enough the last time just thinking about it gives me shivers, but that was for something much worse. Still Mu would probably join in on this one with a snicker or two and disregard the other two laughing since she also laughed. I guess it just come with becoming a motherly figure and all that. But as I laughed at Bastet's reaction suddenly all the hairs on my body seemed to stand on end.

I didn't even have time say anything a I set myself to work, with one flick of my wrist suddenly a low gravity dense field appeared behind me. In an instant all my students were pulled into the gravity spot. This just put them all in one spot that was much easier to defend as I snapped my finger again as I tossed Bastet into the crowd of children. But as I snapped my finger level 20 barrier that I like to call the wall of separation.

As I activated the spell a wall about 20 feet wide and tall ripped itself out of the ground that was glowing red and brow and looked like a plain brick wall. But then the dangerous thing I felt hit as suddenly the ceiling of the area was ripped open by what looked like a meteor as the thing smashed into the ground hard. The impact and heat from the thing was so much at the whole area shook and at the same time a wave of superheated air hit me.

The air would have normally killed me but I stood my ground as I watched my barrier work its magic as it began to adapt to the attack as soon it formed a perfect sphere around my students keeping the super-heated air out. At the same time I changed its color to blue and became see through as all my students looked stunned. All I did was stare at the huge crater as I heard a gasp from my students.

"Mr. Jackson you-your face." One said as I reached up to find half the skin on my head was burnt away and now only muscles and my eye remained. The feeling was weir to feel my muscle but after years of getting used to the feeling it became natural. But all I did was turn back to the crater as I felt my skin and hair growing back almost instantaneously. I had just used magic to stop my heart then start it again effectively making my curse kick in.

The students didn't even say a word in their stupor as they all just stared at me as I stood on the outside of the barrier.

"God dammit that hurt." I heard a voice that I recognized all too well from my deadly past. Slowly from the crater appear some that I have come to know as the delivery boy, he had blonde hair that was still neatly combed. Around his body was a simple white cloak that was still in one piece as I detected traces of a tier 13 barrier around him and a tier 17 speed booster spell. But at the moment of seeing him again all I could do was sigh in anger.

"Luke Castellan." I said with anger as he looked up at me as I saw his eyes widen in fear as I stood at the edge of the crater surrounding him.

"P-P-P-Perseus…y-your alive?" He managed to get out as I just glared down at him, he just looked at me like he had just been put between a tiger and a wall.

"Seems you can still remember my name." I said as my students were all talking in hushed tones as they were still in the barrier with one worried looking cat.

"L-Listen this is not my fault." He said motioning to all of the destruction around him.

"Really? Then who really caused it?" I asked him but before he could speak suddenly a black thunderbolt found its way into the area through the hole that Luke made. As the bolt landed all the dust around us from Luke's landing was blown away as again my barrier around my students changed again from blue to gold as it surged off the blow.

But currently standing were the black bolt landed was a slightly taller than me man that I also recognized from pictures. Like Luke he had blonde hair but it was much shorter and on his body was a pair of centurion armor and in his hand was a sparking spear. But his deep lightly blue eyes seemed to burn holes into Luke's head as he twirled his spear. But as I got a closer look I could see a distinctive scar on his lip.

"Jason Grace…" I said as everyone in the barrier seemed to shut up at the name as they all looked at the man about 100 feet from us.

"I see our fight has made us land somewhere dangerous." Said Jason as I just stared at him as he starred at me. Luke just seemed to be thinking of escaping but I just glared at him as he stayed put.

"Yes it has son of Jupiter." I said as he looked over at me with a confused look.

"I see I have some fans even in Athena's realm." He said as a black bolt of lightning sprang off the tip of his spear and into the ground as if saying that it was charged and ready to go.

"I am no fan or yours or any general of any gods, now I must request you both leave this kingdom before I make you leave." I said in a deathly growl as Luke seemed to nod as he scurried out of the crater but was stopped by a bolt of lightning striking the ground in front of him.

"What is a puny demigod like you telling me what to do, the great general of Zeus/Jupiter?" He asked me as I laughed darkly, this seemed to throw him off as I crossed my hand over my chest.

"I am no demigod don't ever put me in the same category as you people, I am a pureblooded mortal. Also if you knew who I was you would also be Luke over there and leave if I told you to." I said as starred right into his eyes. But this only seemed to make him madder as he raised his spear at me and a massive bolt of black lighting that was at least a tier 18 bolt.

But I just raised my hand as the bolt hit it but the second it did it was absorbed into my palm as it seemed to drink it up like a fine wine. As the bolt disappeared I was left unharmed and Jason was left stunned as I slowly raised my hand to the ceiling.

"Nice try but next time you should try putting a lot more power in it." I said as the ceiling began to open revealing a cloudy sky as I snapped my fingers as a massive boom of thunder shook the ground. But as that happened the lighting I absorbed shot into the sky as the clouds seemed to absorb it.

"Let me give you a little incentive about leaving." I said, as I did thunder grew louder and louder as the sky began to glow deep inside the black clouds. Hundreds of thousands of lightning bolts began to strike the object deep inside the clouds as I began to laugh darkly as Jason looked worried.

"Tier 27 lighting spell Thor's hammer." I said as suddenly the object began to descend from the clouds as everyone in this city was more than likely looking up as the clouds parted revealing a massive hammer, the main part larger than maybe this stadium. But it was made purely out of lighting giving it a scary look as I made a gripping motion with my hand, as I did a smaller version appeared in my hand. But before I could swing down I felt a hand grip my forearm as I turned to see Athena with a look of fear and determination as she starred right at me.

"If you use that here this place will become nothing more than a wasteland." She said as I looked at her than Jason as he was still starring up at the massive hammer as I sighed. I was eager to eliminate two possible hindrances but I guess a city was more important sometimes. It's not like I haven't destroyed one before or anything.

"Fine." I grumbled as I made a wave motion as the lighting hammer suddenly burst into one massive explosion ripping apart the clouds. The lighting just dispersed into the retreating clouds as a clear sky was left as Athena nodded at me. But before she could say anything I activated another spell as I appeared right in front of Jason.

He didn't even have time to blink as I let loose a hard punch right into his gut sending him flying through the air at the speed of a bullet as he slammed hard into the stands making the whole building shake. I knew he would live through the impact as I turned my attention to Luke who was just staring at me in a worried tone as I appeared in front of him as well as I gripped his collar and hoisted him up.

"Tell me why the hell you are here." I commanded as he nodded quickly as he was sweating profusely. This kind of happens to people when I let them feel how powerful I really am. Most magicians or demigods that can use up to tier 10 spells faint just feeling my power. But as he nodded I tossed him on the ground and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Well I was making a delivery to Hestia, something about treaty papers. But just as I was about to arrive in her kingdom I ran into that dick. He just attacked me out of the blue and I defended myself. But I did managed to make him slip up and he told me that Zeus doesn't want those treaty papers to arrive at Hestia's." He said as I just sighed as I turned my attention to the now groaning Jason as I turned back to Luke.

"How the hell does a fight span nearly 600 miles?" I asked him as he shrugged as I sighed. Sometimes Luke is an idiot and he doesn't even know it, but as I stared at him I cursed inwardly. He basically saved himself from a nice decapitation when he mentioned Hestia and treaty, what can I say I have a soft spot for the goddess.

"Fine go and deliver those papers." I said as he nodded as he quickly stood up but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder as he turned back to me.

"You so much as even think of telling anyone that I am here, I will murder more than just you and your family. Don't even think of fleeing either because I will find you and make you watch as I murder everyone close to you." I said in a tone that left no room for argument as I flared my power as Luke grew deathly pale as he nodded quickly, nothing like a threat to keep a promise.

"Y-Yes sir." He said as he glowed a faint white as he sprinted off and disappeared from my vision than most people could blink. The only trace of him was a dust cloud that trailed behind him as I slowly turned to Athena who was focused on pinning down Jason as he struggled under the goddess knee.

"What to do with you." I said tilting my head as I thought of what to do as I glanced at Athena.

"Since mana can't exactly erase memories I will leave it to you." I said as she nodded as she placed her hand on the struggling son of Jupiter's head. But then a dull grey glow covered his head as his eye then rolled into the back of his head. With that the goddess got off of him and brushed herself off as I starred at the unconscious body of the 24 year old man.

"Do you think I should have mentioned his sister to him?" I asked Athena as she turned to me with a curious look.

"Sister? I was unaware that the great Jason Grace had a sister." She said as I nodded.

"Yes he does and you will forget I ever said that." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Forget what?" She asked me playing along.

"Exactly…now what to do with the jerk, can't exactly kill him or capture him unfortunately." I said with a grumbled remember Zeus's hissy fits.

"Just transport him back to his post." I said as Athena nodded and stepped on his back and transported him away as she did. All I could do was lightly laugh at her antics as I turned my attention back to my stunned student and worried looking cat.

"Sorry about that…" I said as I snapped my fingers and the shield dispersed as it did the student rushed me like a small mob.

"How do you know Luke Castellan?" Asked a very excited Annabeth as everyone turned to look at the overly excited girl. Even Athena and Bastet raised an eyebrow at her excitement, at this she just blushed a hard red as I smiled.

"We met a long time ago when I had…take care of a few things in the wilds. But I must say though I never knew the son of Hermes had an Athenian fangirl." I said as she no looked like a tomato.

"I am not a fangirl, he is just cute is all." She said to quickly as everyone snickered at her.

"Well if you ever want to meet the idiot just ask me, I can have him here in about a day." I said as Annabeth blushed but nodded as I smiled as I glanced at Athena who was looking at Annabeth in a surprised look.

"So Percy might I ask why the fastest demigod in the world is afraid of someone like you?" Asked Athena as everyone seemed to peak up at this as I groaned a little. All I could do was looked down at a smirking cat that didn't help me at all.

"I kind of almost killed him a long time ago." I said with a sigh as everyone gasped.

"I said almost okay." I said as Athena rolled her eyes.

"Almost as in I didn't mean to or almost as in I aimed it at him and I missed?" She asked

"Almost as in it is none of your business." I said as she just gave me a small glare but shrugged off my answer.

"Well I must say you handed that fight splendidly, though you almost did destroy part of city I will forgive you for protecting my children." Athena said as I glanced at her.

"You make it sound like this happens a lot." I said as she sighed and nodded.

"At least 9 times of all the fights generals have it manages to drag itself to my city. This is the second time this month actually, that is more than usual." I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Who was the first one?" I asked her.

"Piper Mclean and Nico de Angelo though it was small I doubt that the land they fought on will ever see sunlight again. Still the two only suffered light injuries after fighting for hours on end, I am surprised you didn't know about it." She said as I thought back as I did read about it in a paper.

"I don't worry about people that aren't a threat to me." I said simply as everyone's mouth hit the ground.

"How is Nico de Angelo a tier 28 user not a threat to you?" Asked Annabeth.

"Because he simply isn't, now I think it is time for you all to go to home and get some rest for the weekend." I said making a go away motion as they all groaned and began walking back to the edge of the arena leaving me, Bastet in cat form, and Athena.

"So in reality how do you know the son of Hermes?" She asked me as I glanced at her as my mask of daytime Percy broke as my facial features became dark and powerful as Athena shivered at my face.

"I was tipped off that the boy was carrying some precious cargo that was something that would be needed in the future. I simply met him in the wilds and confronted him, I didn't need Zeus getting his hands on anything important." I said as Athena just stared at me.

"So in essence he tried to fight me but I kind of went overboard with a certain spell and almost killed him. I had no intention to do so in the first place, all I planned to do was force him to give me the package. But in essence I kind of ripped his arms off with the spell and he was bleeding to death, I didn't want the son of Hermes to die so I put the arm back on and healed him with mana." I said as Athena looked surprised.

"You are not very well known for your mercy, of your healing mana." Athena said to me as I chuckled darkly.

"That I am not, but the reason I did so was the package or should I say packages were awake and watching me. Well actually only one of them was watching me the others were asleep." I said as Athena seemed to get a serious expression.

"What were the packages?" She asked me.

"Two pure blooded humans and one overflowed demigod." I said as Athena gasped. You see a overflowed demigod is a special case to say the least, it is a demigod with too much godly blood in them to say the least. Their mortal percent is reduced to about 25% and their godly blood is about 75% with this ratio of blood they cannot use mana. It is extremely rare but in most cases the demigods are throw away like yesterday's trash.

You see most gods only breed with humans now days to have it so they can have claim over these mana wielders. It is like breeding your own army for the soul purpose of using mana while remaining completely under your control because of their godly blood. But an overflowed demigod is like a glitch in the system. Being born with too much godly blood this enables them to not be able to be forced to do things unwillingly by their godly parent.

So if a god told you to kill someone and you were an overflowed demigod you could just not listen to them but if you were a normal demigod you would do it even if you didn't want to. But another thing added onto them is they cannot use mana so it also eliminates the main purpose of their birth. So in the end they are nothing but trash to the gods but to me they are ultra-powerful demigods since they can still use their parent's godly powers.

"This was actually right before I came here by about a month but one of the mortals was watching me. I didn't want to come off as heartless demon so I healed Luke and basically threated him to tell no one. After that I brought the three back to my home base and I was done." I said as Athena stood wide eyed as Bastet simply looked at me with a bored expression in her cat form.

"Wait who was the overflowed demigod?" Asked Athena.

"…Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate. But the thing that worried me the most was the address Luke was going to. He was heading towards Zeus's kingdom, I have a feeling that Zeus is planning something and something big." I said as Athena looked a little afraid.

"Do you think it is a strike force or something?" She asked me as I starred emotionlessly at her.

"No…I think he is trying to wake up something, something that should never be woken up. I have an idea of what it might be but I don't really want myself to be right about this." I said as Athena glanced at me.

"What do you think it is he is trying to wake up?" She asked me.

"I think he is trying to revive a 1st age god." I said as she went silent.

"1st age?" She asked as I ignored her tone of curiosity.

"It was a time before Chaos created the current primordials, actually it was 4 ages or 4 different creation methods before she created the current primordials. They were all test subjects, experiments to test out earth and its atmosphere and different bodies. Basically she used them to form the current gods and their abilities, they were the ones that didn't work." I said as she was at a loss for words.

"But wouldn't they all be dead then?" She asked me.

"No they wouldn't, though they were abandoned by Chaos most had minds that were simple and animalistic to say the least. So they did the thing that was best for their survival, they went into hibernations so deep that they could be claimed as dead. I know of sever of their locations but that is between me and Chaos." I said as Athena looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then which one is he trying to wake up?" She asked me.

"The oldest and most powerful sea god of the second age, it goes by the name Cthulhu." I said as Athena palled a little.

**REVIEW GAME IS STILL GOING PEOPLE! (one chapter left for review game)**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Okay sorry this came out so late but I had a few things to do in real life. So for those of you wondering I am going to go with the same district map of hunger games for the kingdoms. Think of the capital as Zeus's kingdom though and then follows the cabin number from there. That adds up to 14 and that is the current placement of all the kingdoms.**


	17. Training, Angry Love, Promise?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME: (basically it means that if you leave a nice review and I like it you get a prize, the prize this time anything you guys want really. As long as it is within reason and I like it, but one rule though NONE of the prizes will be OC's got it. But the prize can be information you want of a small thing you want added okay shout outs are also accepted as prizes, so get reviewing.)**

**BEST REVIEWS: If your name is listened bellow you must contact me**

**\- Hippodog**

**\- CatMuddy**

**\- ClassicStupidGenius**

**\- al red**

**\- ChaoticVortex**

**\- Son Of Oblivion 7**

**LAST TIME:**

"It was a time before Chaos created the current primordials, actually it was 4 ages or 4 different creation methods before she created the current primordials. They were all test subjects, experiments to test out earth and its atmosphere and different bodies. Basically she used them to form the current gods and their abilities, they were the ones that didn't work." I said as she was at a loss for words.

"But wouldn't they all be dead then?" She asked me.

"No they wouldn't, though they were abandoned by Chaos most had minds that were simple and animalistic to say the least. So they did the thing that was best for their survival, they went into hibernations so deep that they could be claimed as dead. I know of sever of their locations but that is between me and Chaos." I said as Athena looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then which one is he trying to wake up?" She asked me.

"The oldest and most powerful sea god of the second age, it goes by the name Cthulhu." I said as Athena palled a little.

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2093 BC: 5 years after Percy started training**

**LOCATION: EGYPT**

**PERCY POV:**

"Need a little help there?" Asked a women's voice as I groaned at her mocking tone. All I could do was open one eye as the blinding light streamed in around the figure. The figure in question was Bastet as she was currently squatting down beside me in her normal white dress attire. But she was now without makeup and her hair was cut short after a little incident involving me and some fire. To say the least I was punished by her to be her slave for a year and she had to cut her hair.

"No I am fine." I said sarcastically as I slowly pushed myself off the ground as I groaned in pain as I stared down to the now reforming foot wide hole in my chest. All I could do was grimace at the hole as I watched my flesh grow to fast that in a few seconds all I was left with a fresh batch of skin and a shirt with a hole in it. But still on my chest was the very large scar given to me by Bastet that still lay in my skin.

But it was no longer puffy white skin but it was not formed and looked like a part of my muscles, kind of like my skin was dyed a nice light color. But not matter how hard I tried to ever get it back to its original color it never change, so I was stuck with one baby skin colored cool looking scare. But apparently it is some sort of women attractor thing as explained to me by a very testy Bastet after one time we were in town and the women rushed the strong looking warrior.

I still never understood why Bastet was so testy about other women being around me beside the nurse she personally selected from her temple. The nurse was into other women apparently which for some reason made Bastet select her, still no clue why she did that. I could take care of myself but Bastet insisted that I have the nurse take a look at my scar every other week to make sure I was in top condition. But as of right now Bastet was acting like a child and mocking me which was kind of getting on my nerves.

"You sure?" She asked mockingly as I stood up and popped my back as I looked over to see a smirking jackal god as he lazily twirled a sword in his hands. But I could see a distinct smirk planted on his face as watched me get up and simply rip my fifth shirt of the day off. Bastet on the other hand seemed to enjoy the view as she just starred at my shirtless body as she remained crouched but her head in both her hands as she watched me.

"Positive." I said as I flexed my hand once then focused on the air around me. The next instant the air solidified into a simple sword that seemed to be made of glass as I clenched the perfectly balance blade in my hand. I found this trick out thanks to a curious Jackal god of death since he wanted to see me spar with a sword. But since I was unable to use normal weapons because of the curse he thought of a loophole through the curse Ares gave me.

The loophole in question was that the curse was limited to thing only Ares thought of as weapons at the time. But since Ares is stupid and didn't cover his tracks Anubis found out that I can wield the elements besides metal as a blade or weapon but dirt I could do. Though I am having some trouble with it at this point and time. I can make the blade perfectly fine but holding its density and shape during the fight was tricky.

Even though I have known about this for a little over a year I still can't keep a blade solid for more than a few hundred strikes. Which in my case is about 10 minutes fighting Anubis at full force, which I might add is probably the hardest thing I have ever come across. He is as strong as a titan while retaining the speed of Hermes, his skills with weapons are that of Ares and his intelligence over Mana greatly exceeds Athena's.

The thing was that he was kind of stamina low, like godly child low. He could run for about 30 minutes but then was winded to a point he has to take a nap. Basically he is a person that if he doesn't kill you quickly then it is your win, unfortunately for me he can kill me quickly.

"Looks like someone decided to finally pull the sword from his ass and finally use a weapon." Said Anubis all I could do was glare at him as my grip on my air sword tightened.

"Just because I decided to not use one so far doesn't mean anything." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Says the man that was already killed 10 times already." Said Bastet from her kneeling positon a few feet back as I rolled my eyes. Sometimes she can be such a…child, a child stuck in a beautiful women's body. But I mentally scolded myself for thinking of Bastet as a beautiful person, as she normally was always found a way under my skin in one way or another.

"Hey I let him kill me, I could have won but you two banned me from using mana other than the swords." I said making a motion to my current sword in hand as Bastet just rolled her lush and soft sun yellow eyes, okay you need to focus Percy.

"I am doing to train you, now stop being such a bitch and attack me." Said Anubis as I felt a view on my forehead almost pop with anger. I think this jackal god just took the number one spot of getting under my skin.

"Oh you're asking for it now." I said as I summoned another blade but this time made of dirt in my left hand in my anger. Anubis just looked impressed as I charged him with a speed that would rival a minor gods. Let's just say over the year being pushed by Bastet and Anubis physically and mentally pushed my abilities to that of a minor god. But without a limit I still kept growing and growing. Anubis once said it was kind of a scary to think about how powerful I would get in time.

But at this moment I knew Anubis still was much stronger than me as I launched myself at him. The flurry called me didn't last long as I attacked Anubis without concern for his life as my elemental blades were always met by his simple one. Though I could see curiosity in his eyes as my blades met his with a blast of wind with each strike it was so powerful. Still the god held strong as he brushed off my attacks with ease as he danced around me not even attacking once.

As time went on I attacked full force for about 30 minutes finding myself drenched in sweat as I was kneeling down gasping for air as Anubis looked down at me with a smirk. Just his smirk alone drove me to want to kill him, so I got an idea which made me grin a little.

"So Anubis I hear you and Jerica have been sneaking out lately, it would be a shame if Bastet knew you two were sneaking around her authority." I said as I swear I saw his skin pale as his eyes widened as he didn't move.

"Y-You have not proof." He said to me in bellow a whisper as I slowly stood up as I glanced over at a grinning Bastet who hadn't heard what I originally said.

"Oh but I think I do have some proof, whatever will Bastet think when she finds out." I said as I began to charge my wind sword with as much mana as I could fit in it with its current size. All I needed know was time which I was currently buying with Anubis's love live.

"You will never tell her got it." He hissed as me as I rolled my eyes.

"Well it is only a matter of time before Bastet finds out about you two, I don't think Jerica can hide being pregnant for too long." I said with a shoulder shrug as Anubis froze on the spot.

"B-But we used an anti-pregnancy spell." He said as I shrugged as my sword was almost charged as it hummed violently in my hand.

"Well I don't think morning sickness doesn't lies, so my guess is that your spell broke my friend." I said as he was in a moment of critical thinking as my sword finally finished charging as it glowed a vibrant white.

"Oh mother of Egypt." Anubis said to himself as suddenly I lunged at him, though I caught the god off guard he was still faster than me. But the moment that my supercharged blade hit his normal blade a large cracking sound was heard. Before I could actually find what the sound was I felt an immense pain in my stomach as I looked down just in time to see Anubis's foot kicking my gut.

As I watched it happen I felt the force from the kick hit my whole body as I was sent flying through the air at an incredible speed. The ground seemed to rush before my eyes as I finally hit the ground and skipped like a stone on water. After about 15 skips and about 20 seconds of tumbling at the end I was left face up in a 50 foot long trench of sand with a hill of sand on my back as I just groaned in pain.

"Fuuuck." I groaned as I felt nearly every bone in my arms and legs broken and I was sure my spine was snapped as I couldn't feel my legs at all. But as I looked down I found one of my legs completely backwards and the other bent in an odd direction. Then I saw a couple ribs broken as well as one of them was currently sticking out of my chest like a dagger. Part of my lower torso was gone as well as I saw guts and blood soaking into the ground.

"Well that isn't good." I said as I noticed my air sword still fully charged and incredibly useless in this situation. All I did was let my head lay back down as I gazed up at the blazing sun as I cursed at how bright it was. Sometimes I think Ra just liked to boil me alive in this cursed desert.

"I am surprised you survived that." Said a voice as I turned my head to see Anubis standing beside my trench looking down at me.

"I am surprised you aren't not a dick." I said in a mocking voice as the god just rolled his eyes.

"Well that was purely on accident actually, you surprised me with that stupid sword of yours. Kind of went on autopilot and kicked you about a mile or two." He said looking around us.

"Only a mile or two, sounds like you could have done better." I said as I felt my heart stop as I felt my body flinch as I watched it snap all my bones back into place. It kind of looked weird to see my rib slowly slide back into me but kind of cool at the same time. But finally after a long 2 minutes I was once again a whole body as I patted my side that had been ripped apart from the original impact of the kick.

"So…you mad?" He asked as I looked at him and then the trench.

"Not really, but you could have held back a little." I said popping my back and muscles.

"I did." He said as I just looked at him like he was crazy but then I just face palmed as I sighed.

"Well I still have one super powered sword, maybe I can do better this time. Your kick kind of got rid of all my anger." I said adjusting what was left of my chiton.

"Yeah you kind of were raging there for a minute." He said as I suddenly attacked at him ending out conversation, but he seemed to be prepaid this time as he blocked my strike. But the strike itself was nearly 10 times more powerful than normal. The strike now made him slide back in the sand forming two small trenches in the sand as he grinned.

"That is more like it, not focus and just think it is like any other sword." He said as I nodded as we lunged at one another meeting in the middle as our swords made a X. But the whole time the thought that this sword was a fake wouldn't leave my head. Anubis said this was the main reason my swords were so week and fragile, just the thought that the sword was a fake made the mana week.

That was the thing about mana if you believed in it hard enough it could become that of which you wish. Fire could become air, water could become dirt, lighting could become darkness, and time could become physical. Anything was possible with mana but currently I was having trouble truly believing in my sword.

"Weak." Said Anubis as I narrowed my eyes as out swords met again in a blast of wind as I was shoved back about a foot. Again Anubis and I were a whirlwind of destruction as we were basically running at a high speed across the desert. Our speed leaving trails of dust in the dunes as our swords met and crated foot deep craters in the sand. Our blades glowing with power as Anubis slowly got faster as I kept up with the intense flurry of strikes.

"Come on Percy you can do better." Anubis said to me in a commanding voice as I growled deep down as I forced myself to go faster and my strikes to become heavier. My arms becoming heavy already but I pushed through it as my body didn't like what I was putting it through. Cuts appearing on my arms and legs as Anubis laid it on me as I was forced to defense.

"If you don't do any better Percy Bastet is going to be in trouble." Anubis said as my eyes grew wide as what he was talking about. But as he said that I felt a hand on my back as I turned my head to see a smiling Bastet.

"I won't move from this spot Perseus, it is your job to defend me." She said putting both hand by her side as one of Anubis's strikes managed to get through and land a small cut on Bastet's arm. All she could do was wince in pain as she cupper her hand on the wound but stayed still as she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Why are you two doing this?" I asked as them as I forced myself to go full defense to defend Bastet. But as I defended her I could almost feel my body screaming at me to kill the threat that was endangering Bastet's life. It was like my whole being was converging into one moment to defend her.

"Because you have created yourself your own invisible wall Perseus, you mind has put up its own barrier since it doesn't know what to do with this limitless potential you contain. It is afraid to go any farther because it doesn't know what will happen to it if it goes past this point. Push past these barriers Percy and into the limitlessness you are, show me how powerful a limiter truly is!" Shouted Anubis as we went full godly speed on me as he was forcing me back and into Bastet, who still hadn't moved.

As Anubis said this though I realize he was right, I was unconsciously limiting myself to the world around me. Since I had nothing to compare level myself against I was forced to create my own limits to grow to. As I realized this I felt another strike get past me as Bastet yelped in pain as I felt myself grow angry.

"Don't!" I shouted at Anubis but it didn't help me as against another strike got past me as Bastet was basically inches behind me. But even through my screaming muscles, hard breathing, sword clangs, and rapid heartbeat. I could feel Bastet's warm breath on my neck as it tingled a little and her soft but rapid heartbeat. I gripped my sword and gritted my teeth as Bastet held back a scream from a strike. Just at the sound I grew furious as I finally let my anger consume me, which made me something incredibly embarrassing.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER! SHE IS MINE AND MINE FOREVER DON'T YOU EVER TRY AND HURT HER!" I roared as I suddenly was pushing Anubis back with strikes so powerful that a sonic boom could be heard as out swords met. The ground around us was blow away with each strike as I felt my furry rage inside me but I was in full control. Each strike I forced my body seemed to bring down the wall even further. Soon I was fighting just as fast as Anubis as each strike was sounded like a round of thunder.

As we fought I didn't even pay attention to my body at this point as the pain was no longer existent in my mind as I forced Anubis back. But as I saw the god tiring I decided to end is as I kicked him well tried to as he jumped back instantly as I was left breathing hard with sword in hand. But as I looked at Anubis sword I noticed it was chipped bad and full of cracks as he looked down at it.

"One strike to decided it all." I said as I raised my sword in front of me as Anubis nodded with a grin as he did the same. In a split second only wind would be heard and the soft breathing of Bastet as both of us lunged at one another and did our final strike. I put all my power into the one strike as I forced basically all the mana in my body into my sword as it met Anubis's horizontal strike.

The results were instant and immense as the massive clash of energy was like that of 400 lightning bolts hitting one spot at once. Anubis and I were blow back from the sheer energy in the blast as I was sent flying back to where Bastet was about 600 yards away. As I landed and made a small trench once again for the day I just watched the cloud of dust come racing towards us. As the dust hit I simply closed my eyes and waited for it to pass, but as I did I felt my body sink into unconsciousness from sheer exhaustion.

**LINEBREAK:**

I remember something lightly tapping my face as I groaned as I rolled over on whatever I was sleeping on. But again the tap came as I tried to hit the hand away as I wanted to sleep longer. I managed to hit the soft hand away as I snuggled into my pillow further as I realized it wasn't a pillow. Because I am pretty sure pillows don't have pulses, as I snapped my eyes open I quickly turned my head upwards to see Bastet's blushing face.

Then I realized why she was blushing so hard, both of my hands had managed to completely wrap around one of her thighs. But one of my hands was dangerously close to her genitals, like quarter of an inch close. As I realized this I quickly pulled myself off my soft and perfect thigh pillow, Bastet on the other hand just stayed still as she quickly smoothed out her dress as she blushed.

"*cough* sorry about that." I said as she quickly nodded the blush still present on her face.

"It happens." She whispered as I nervously rubbed the back of my head with my hand as we both heard a chuckled behind us. As I turned I saw a wounded Anubis sitting in a chair in the middle of the desert, which I presumed Bastet summoned for both of us.

"So you two love birds done?" Asked the death god as I glared at him and Bastet blushed hard. All he did was give a painful chuckle as he winced in pain as he raised a hand to the bandaged shoulder. The bandage itself was covering his whole right shoulder and stomach as I looked him over.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"My sword broke when we struck one another." He said simply as I laughed as I tried to move from my sitting positon to find my body extremely sore. At the simple movement I winced in pain as I was forced to lay back down by Bastet, my head in her lap one again as she ignored Anubis and my stares. But after the awkward moment I turned my head to face Anubis who just shook his head with a smirk on it.

"I didn't know Egyptian steal could break." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"It can break just takes an extreme amount of force to break, and the amount of force your 'love strike' contained was enough to break it." He said.

"Wait 'love strike' what does that mean?" I asked him as Bastet turned her head away in a blush.

"Oh don't think I didn't hear your little confession about a certain goddess who is loved by basically ever man in Egypt. But basically you said 'she is the love of my life and nobody should ever hurt her' in a sense." He said with a jackal like smirk as I blushed now as I coughed.

"I didn't intend to say that." I said as I felt Bastet stiffen under me for some reason.

"Really then what do you mean by it hmm? What is to say your love will be lost with all the other males? What is to say you are special?" Anubis poked at me in a serious tone that seemed to be directed as both of us.

"I…" But I couldn't think of anything mostly because I knew he was right. What if Bastet didn't see me in the way I saw here, what if I was a nobody to her. Just the thought of it made me angry as I forced myself to stand up and walk away against my screaming muscles as I heard a panicked whisper behind me. Soon after I began walking I heard someone jogging behind me as I turned to see Bastet as I stopped.

"Listen Percy it isn't anything to be ashamed of, I don't care if a lot of men like me." She said as I grew slightly angry at the thought of men fawning over her. But as the anger grew I only had one outlet at the current time, the current conversation that I was about to be a dick about.

"Well that's just great to know." I said in a slightly heartbroken voice. It was true though since day one I fell for Bastet harder than Zeus fell for Leto. Bastet was perfect in my eyes just everything about her something I wanted in a women, and here she was standing right in front of me. But me being me I was simply too afraid to hear her response if I asked her out, I was afraid that my dream women would reject me.

"W-Wait that isn't what I meant." She said as she grabbed my arm turning me around as I faced her again. My sea green ones meeting her sun soft yellow that were greatly enhanced by her copper skin ton and short and lush black hair. Even her smell of a fresh cut grass with a hint of catnip seemed almost too perfect, but as her eyes starred into mine I could see her sink at the look in my eyes.

"Then what did you mean by it?" I asked her as she flinched as she tried to think, all I could see was her emotions conflicting with one another in a battle royal. If given time I could see a victor but as or right now time was one thing she didn't have.

"I-I…I don't know…all I…just…" She tried but she failed as I slowly turned around and began walking away again but I slowly stopped myself as I didn't hear Bastet walking behind me. I just turned again to see Bastet on the verge of tears as she tried to think of what she meant. But all I could do was stare at the women in distress as she tried to think but continued to fail.

"Damn you Chaos." I cursed as I began walking back to Bastet as she was not crying slightly as she seemed confused as of why she was. But as I stopped in front of her I sighed and finally spoke. Her tears running with tears as it made me feel horrible about what I just did.

"Listen…I am sorry for being testy with you, it's just I am kind of…angry at the thought of other men liking you." I said with a mumbled at the end as Bastet wiped some tears from her eyes as she just stared at me.

"You're angry with other men liking me?" She asked in a curiosity and sadness from her recent crying. But as she said it I blushed and kicked some sand with my foot as I looked down.

"What can I say, I like you myself. I don't want to share the women I fell in love with." I said bellow a whisper as she looked surprised.

"You're jealous aren't you?" She asked me in a surprised tone as I cleared my throat and kicked some sand around.

"So…" I mumbled as she just smiled a little.

"So you really do care." She said as I blushed hard but swallowed my embarrassment.

"I would be stupid if I didn't care. But Bastet I need to know if I am perusing dream or a reality." I said as she smiled at me as she walked over to me and suddenly wrapped me up in a hug. I was a little shocked as I slowly responded as I felt my anger quickly dissipated as I inhaled her godly scent. But slowly she pulled away a golden blush present on her cheeks as she cleared her own throat as she responded.

"Percy I don't know if you know this but I have started to have feelings for you as well over the course of these five years. I wouldn't mind if we started out simple such as lightly dating or hanging out bu-." I just cut her off as I was overjoyed as I suddenly wrapped her up in a hug lifting her off the ground in the process. She just laughed as I twirled her around and finally set her down with a huge smile planted on my face.

"You have no idea how worried I was you would say no." I said as she just rolled her eyes.

"Is it me or are men seemingly afraid of women." She said as I laughed.

"Hell hath not furry like a women's scorn." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Got that right, but still I am amazed you were afraid of my answer for something so simple." She said as I found myself thinking of my time with Irene as I sighed.

"Well a long time ago I was in a relationship but she was taken away from me. I guess I have been afraid that if I ever formed a relationship with another women they would also be taken away from me." I said shyly as she smiled.

"Well you don't have to worry about me ever being taken away, now let's go back and teach that stupid ass jackal about impregnating one of my priestess's." She said with a new found furry in her voice as I prayed for Anubis's pour soul. Like I said before hell hath no fury like a women's scorn. But she just smiled at me and looped her hand through mine as I felt a forgotten warmth in it, all I could do was smile as she dragged me back to the Jackal god.

**LINEBREAK: 2 YEARS LATER**

"So let me get this straight you have been dating Bastet for the past two years." Said a concerned voice as I sighed.

"Yes why is that so hard to understand?" I asked Ra as I talked him about something in my free time.

"It's just that Bastet has never been one for long relationships like this." He said as his falcon head looked at me like rare animal.

"So that doesn't mean she won't get into a relationship." I said as he slowly nodded but still staring at me funny.

"True but I am her father why was it that the two of you never though that it was important to tell me you two were dating?" He asked as Bastet squirmed under his eyes.

"Well…I thought that you might freak out a little." She said as I saw his eyes grow angry but then soft as he sighed.

"It is true I do have a past of not being…the best father a daughter could have. But still just the thought that my little baby girl is dating someone without my consent makes me a little angry. Even if it is with Perseus who might I remind you that you cut down the first day you met him." He said as Bastet squirmed under his gaze as I laughed lightly.

"You could say it brought us closer together in a way, but that isn't the point. Ra I have come here today to formally ask you if I could take your daughter with me on my travels across the world." I said as I stood up and bowed.

"No." He said without hesitation as I was stumped a little as Bastet spoke up.

"Please father all I ask of you is this one thing-." But she was cut off by Ra's hand.

"I say No because things, dangerous things are stirring around this world. Things that I have long forgotten things that I do not wish for my daughter to get caught up in. Once these events pass though I will let you and Perseus go on your own but until then you are staying put in Egypt." He said with not room for objection which I couldn't blame him for.

"But father that could take hundreds of years." Bastet said as he shook his head.

"I don't care if it takes a million years, you will not be leaving Egypt and that if final. I cannot risk my daughter dying by the hands of something that transcends even my own power. I am sorry but my word is final." He said not losing any ground in the argument as Bastet quickly got up with angry face and stormed off as I was left alone with the kind of the Egyptian gods.

"Where did I go wrong?" He asked himself not realizing I was still there but then turned to me as he sighed.

"You know what I am going through right?" He asked me putting me on a hot spot as I gulped and answered back.

"I have a rough idea but I do know the tremors you are feeling in the earth. Gaia is rising and will be attacking the Greek gods in 92 years, I do not know who will be the winner but I do know I will be partaking in this war." I said as he seemed surprised.

"So mother earth is rising, indeed that is not good. But I am thankful the gods have such a great warrior on their side. Also might I ask how your training with Anubis is going?" He asked me.

"It is going great, I can now fully use any element sword I choose for as long as I have mana and my mana core and consumption has grown to immense amounts. I can now use at least 30 tier 19 spells I like to call them without passing out, but that is cutting it close. But he has also helped me train my mana conservation right now as I meditating for long hours. Though of many different spells I have learned while I trained here I am quiet found of one Anubis thought up thought, basically I mummify a living being." I said as Ra just chuckled lightly.

"That is just like him." He said as he looked up at me.

"Say Perseus do you love my daughter?" He asked in a lightly threatening voice.

"I would be stupid if I didn't." I said as he smiled.

"Good answer, now go to her she needs your support. Also am I afraid that you and she must be apart for a while until mother earth is done with her shenanigans." He said as I almost laughed but held it in as I bowed once more to Ra and then ran towards Bastet's room that I have grown accustom to sneaking into. Though me and Bastet haven't done anything more than kiss since she wants to take our time in this relationship.

"Bastet?" I called as I reached her room and lightly knocked on the door as I heard a light sob come from the other side of the door.

"Go away." She said in an angry voice as I sighed.

"Please let me in, all I want to do is talk." I said as I her sniff a few times as she slowly got up and opened the door just enough for me to see an 18 year old face of Bastet. I guess this little event with her father made her revert back to a younger age.

"What do you want?" She asked wiping some tears away from her already red eyes.

"I just want to say that I am sorry for not helping you out with Ra, I did talk to him afterwards but he still is very adamant to keep you out of harm's way." I said as she sniffed once as she tried to read my eyes for lies.

"Come in." She said as she turned around and walked to the bed as she flopped down on it as I entered and then closed the door. After that I sat beside her as she held the pillow to her face as I sighed.

"Listen Bastet what I think Ra said was true, something big is rising from the earth that may affect all the pantheons. You are your strongest in Egypt and with your family here, me dragging you away from this place would only weaken you." I said as she looked at me angrily with a glance then turned her face back to the pillow.

"I don't want to hear it." She said.

"Please you have to cooperate with me on this, I know it was my idea but then I didn't realize that there is a dangerous presence out there. You staying here will protect you and your safety is my highest priority right now." I said as she slowly looked back at me.

"Aren't you mad that dad shut down our idea though?" She asked me.

"I am a little but he said that after this threat passes we are free to leave and go anywhere we want. I also know that this threat will pass in a little over a hundred years so please just bear with it for now." I said in a begging tone as she continued to stare at me with her head laying on the pillow at a side.

"How do you know how long it will take?" She asked me.

"Because it is Gaia that is rising, I know a few of the gods in the pantheon and they say a rough estimate on her rise is about 100 years when I left. But please don't be mad okay." I said as she slowly sat up as she nodded slowly after a while as a smile crossed my face.

"Thank you-." But I was stopped with a finger to my lips as I starred at Bastet who had a small smile on her face that said she was going to do something.

"I will let it go but you have to do something for me tonight." She said as I slowly nodded, but as I did I suddenly found myself being straddled by a 27 year old Bastet the same age as me. I was just gently forced to lay back on the bed as Bastet licked her lips. She then slowly leaned down closed to my ear as her hands seemed to feel up my chest.

"I want you to take my virginity." She whispered seductively in my ear.

**REVIEW GAME IS STILL GOING PEOPLE!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Think of the capital as Zeus's kingdom though and then follows the cabin number from there. That adds up to 14 and that is the current placement of all the kingdoms.**

**All I got to say is that early finals suck and sorry my chapter is a little late.**


	18. Sike!, Athena Finds Out, The 9 Elements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"Because it is Gaia that is rising, I know a few of the gods in the pantheon and they say a rough estimate on her rise is about 100 years when I left. But please don't be mad okay." I said as she slowly sat up as she nodded slowly after a while as a smile crossed my face.

"Thank you-." But I was stopped with a finger to my lips as I starred at Bastet who had a small smile on her face that said she was going to do something.

"I will let it go but you have to do something for me tonight." She said as I slowly nodded, but as I did I suddenly found myself being straddled by a 27 year old Bastet the same age as me. I was just gently forced to lay back on the bed as Bastet licked her lips. She then slowly leaned down closed to my ear as her hands seemed to feel up my chest.

"I want you to take my virginity." She whispered seductively in my ear.

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2017 AD (New Year's Day)**

**LOCATION: 6th kingdom of New Athens (inside the walls)**

**PERCY POV:**

After the little in incident with Luke and Jason the kingdom Athena was in charge of remained still. Not much happened over the next few months as Christmas and New Year's snuck up on me, it only seemed like it was yesterday when Annabeth accidently set the classroom on fire. Or When Terry decided it would be cool to stuff a live squirrel into my desk, let's just my new class pet aka Bastet took care of the furry critter accordingly and swiftly.

But my favorite had to be when Tracy caught a cold and we weren't doing anything that day so we decided to pack up class and go visit her. Let's just say the day consisted of me chatting with Tracy's mom over a cup of tea as the whole class was chatting with her in the room. All while Bastet lazily laid on my lap through the whole ordeal.

It was a full and fun year I had to give it that much but as of now it was the end of the semester and it was time for me to return home. I had the next 3 weeks off and I planned to use them accordingly to 'reacquaint' myself with the nice ladies who I love so much, if you catch my drift. But for the moment I sat quietly in my desk sipping on coffee as I finished putting papers away for the year.

Bastet laid comfortably on the top platform of a massive 9 foot tall cat tower thing one of my students brought in one day. They still wouldn't tell me who it was but I know one of the little suck ups wanted extra credit so I was forced to give it to them all on a test. But currently Bastet seemed to enjoy the heated platform as she had her eyes closed and her tail lightly sweeping back and forth on the top.

I knew from experience her being in this type of mood in cat form was the same as her being nice and relaxed in a spa. But as I finished putting away the last paper I sighed as I was going to slightly miss the little turds but then again I wasn't. Bastet seemed to notice that I was done as she glanced down at me as I leaned back in my chair and sighed a large sigh.

"What's go you so sad?" A voice said as I looked to my right to find a human Bastet leaning down against my desk. Her clothes consisting of a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a female trench coat with a pair of black boots that were up to her knees.

"I am not sad I am more or less angry." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You just don't want to see the other 7 don't you?" She said as I just gave a chuckle.

"What can I say it is kind of weird seeing them after so long, plus I kind of forgot to check in every month." I said as Bastet just sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked me as I huffed lightly.

"You try talking to yourself once a month, kind of gets a little weird." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whose fault is that Lighting?" She asked as I felt the tips of my fingers spark a little as well as some electricity go through my hair as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I thought I asked you to not use that name here." I said as she smiled a little as she walked over and sat on my desk, as she did she crossed her legs and just gave me a predatory smile.

"Well Light told me I could just as long as people weren't around." She said as I felt a small pain in my head, I was then forced to close my eyes as I felt a weird sensation come over my body. The sensation in question was like your whole body getting that feeling of your arm being asleep, the pins in needles I called it but while you are under a cold water. As the feeling ended though the next thing I knew I heard a familiar chuckle as I opened my eyes.

It was like looking in a mirror as I starred an exact replica of myself, the only difference though was the pure white cloak donning on his back. As well as his now pure light blue eyes that had no hints of sea green in them as he smiled at me, Bastet just chuckled lightly as light summoned a chair from nowhere which was pure white as he sat down on it.

"Finally I was getting stuffy being with you so long." He said stretching his neck as Bastet just starred in an amused look at both of us.

"We were the same being so stop complaining." I said as I felt my hair now fully dancing with electricity as it seemed to glow a light blue there were so many sparks. But also dawning my back was a cloak just like lights which had an intricate design of a lighting storm on it. Also attached to my back was a spear made of pure electricity and on Light's back was a bow and arrow made of pure light.

"For some reason I love it when you guys fight, I think it gives me an insight of what inner conflict looks like." Said a voice as both me and Light turned to Bastet. At her words we both just glanced at one another and seemed to agree internally to stop, just so Bastet couldn't make any more comments about us.

"Well at least Water isn't here or he would have stopped our fighting the second we tried. I bet he is the only one of us calmer and more collected than light." I said thrusting a thumb over at the calm looking Light who shrugged.

"So tell me you two any news on the whole you?" Bastet asked as both of us slumped.

"None so far, no matter how hard we try he won't communicate with us. Ever since the Gaia incident…" Light said in a mumbled as Bastet looked depressed.

"Is he still blaming himself for that? It has been nearly 20 years…" But Bastet stopped as she saw the raw emotions on our faces.

"It's okay what happened was out of our control. All we can do now is wait for the original Percy will return." I said as Light nodded but Bastet just sighed a deep sigh.

"But we need him soon." Bastet said as both I and Light nodded.

"With Zeus trying to rise Cthulhu there is no telling what might happen, but I doubt Percy will stay silent for this. After all he is the only person in this world who has the power to fight on even grounds with a second age god, let's just hope Emotion comes back in time." I said as Bastet nodded in understanding.

"That is true the last time I spoke to him was about a year ago and that was a simple update on how he was doing. But he did mention that in time he would come home he just needed time to clear his head. After all he does share all the same emotions as the original in every moment, he is actually the only one that the original will speak to. But my guess is that Percy's emotions are so strong that he needs to meditate somewhere secluded to try and not go inside." Light said.

"Wait you two never told me why Emotion was the only one that can contact Percy, why is that?" Asked Bastet as both of us sighed.

"Being that Emotion is the core of all of us Percy finds it necessary to only send message through him seeing as he can handle the new without incident. Imagine if Fire was give the new to bring everyone together?" I said as Bastet grimaced at the idea.

"You have a point but still, in only 20 years all I have gotten is one 'please don't worry' from Percy through Emotion and that is it." Bastet complained as we sighed.

"It is just how he is and we all should know that." Both Light and I said at the same time as Bastet just laughed lightly.

"Well I think we should get home soon but first I think I need to take care of a little eavesdropper." I said as I looked up at the ceiling to find a camera that wasn't there a day before looking right at us as I smiled and waved at it. As I did the light that signified it was on instantly shut off as I took a glance at Light and nodded as he disappeared into a flash of light as I disappeared into a flash of lighting.

**BASTET POV:**

As I watched both Lighting and Light disappeared I just sighed as I hopped down on the ground and the slumped in the desk's chair. As I did I put my feet on the table as I leaned back and stretched enjoying the sensation of my muscle stretching. I guess you could say it is kind of a habit after so many years of enjoying it as a cat.

'So how are the two doing?' I heard in my head from Frey in my head.

'Good, though they are have a little trouble with Percy being gone still.' I said as she sighed in my head.

'We all are I just hope they can realize that, so any other news?' She asked me.

'Actually yes we are planning to be back in a few hours after we finish up on an interrogation of a certain wisdom goddess.' I mentally said to her.

'Athena?' She questioned.

'Yeah…' I said simply as I hear Frey chuckled lightly.

'Some wisdom goddess just can't keep their curiosity in their pants can they?' She said as I laughed out loud.

'You have no idea, so how are the others doing?' I asked.

'Which ones?' She asked me.

'The element brothers.' I said as she chuckled at the nickname.

'If you mean Percy's element sections then yes, Water is currently with Fire doing so shopping with Mu in Dionysus's realm. Shadow and Earth are currently with Tab helping Anubis over in Egypt. Emotion is still somewhere out there I think he is actually meditating on Mt. Everest, wind is currently helping me cook but he is just lazing around since the winds have been slow today. Finally I think Time is still doing his thing.' She said as I laughed lightly. Normally the others stayed at the base but I guess today was special.

You see each of Percy's 'parts' so to speak each took on a characteristic of the element that they basically were. When the event happened Percy was too emotional and in the process he slit into the elements that he can use so that his mana wouldn't go super critical and exploded. Basically his emotions were running amuck and he couldn't control his mana so he forced himself to split into 9 pure elements so that his mana would stabilize.

But the 9 elements his split into included Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting, Darkness, Light, Emotions, and Time. Fire as you could guess was normally always angry and full of pride and rage. Water was a calm and collected person who tried to resolve each conflict without violence. Wind was all over the place but normally he was a smooth talker/playboy who had the same energy as the wind for the day did, if winds were slow and he was slow and unresponsive if winds were fast he was quick and very active to say the least.

Earth was a very straight forward person as well as very smart, but you could also say he was 'down to earth' so to speak. Lighting was an act first and ask questions later kind of dude he was also kind of rash and heartless sometimes. Darkness was as you could guess was gloomy but very nice and caring in a way like a warm blanket if you got to know him. Light was calm and collected just like water but more rash in making decision and always tried to get his point across also kind of proud.

Emotions was well…very emotional, he could be very happy one moment and sad the next. He was also the only fragment of Percy that could come in contact with the real Percy as he slept in each of the chunks unconsciousness. But as of lately he had been able to control most of his emotions as the fragments or elements told me since they could sense him, since Emotions was part of all of them.

Finally you had Time the newest and youngest of the Elements as it was only a week after the Percy had been able to use time when Gaia was killed and sent to Tartarus. Time being the youngest element and most untrained at the time took the appearance of a 12 year old Percy. Unlike the others who all took a 27 year old appearance, but since Time was forced into this body he normally didn't hang around us and hid in his room.

He was a very shy child to some and others he was a bundle of joy that couldn't stop talking, but he was also very open about his thoughts and other things as well. But all of Percy current Soulmates found Time incredibly adorable including myself, we never really got to whiteness Percy as an adolescent and Time was just so adorable. The way he acted all tough sometimes was just so cute we couldn't help but giggle like Aphrodite and hug and kiss him. He just groaned when we did but we just found it more enjoyable to do it when he was like that.

The other elements just found it hilarious at our reaction to Time who got most of the visible affection out of the 9 of the fragments. But were the others didn't get much visible affection we made up for it in bed. What can we say they are Percy and it is kind of kinky in a way doing it in one giant group? Unfortunately Time was too young so he only got hugs and kisses and was kind of naïve about the whole orgy situation.

So it was limited to us 4 soulmates and Percy's current 7 oldest pieces who were at home once a week to let out all of our frustration so to speak. But with Emotion gone it limited one of us to only being singularly penetrated as the others were double penetrated. Kind of unfair in my mind but rock papers scissors is a fair game so we try to not complain.

I almost forgot to mention the most important part though, when the elements fuse like Light and Lighting did they transform into an exact replica of Percy. Eyes, hair, even tan are the same and the capes and weapons each element has disappears. But the only thing that does change is the attitude of Percy, it depends on which elements combined but sometimes it can produce harsh results.

But since Lighting and Light are so opposite their fusion Percy so to speak can have very quickly and server attitude changes. It kind of explains how Percy can be happy one moment about something but as soon as a topic he doesn't like pops up he grows a very dark personality. Don't even get me started on when Lighting and Fire combine, basically an evil Percy is born that was born to despise the gods. But when Water and Light combine here comes Saint Percy, nicest person ever I should say.

'So no change with Time huh?' I asked as she sighed.

'Well Tab did managed to play a game of monopoly with him earlier also he is finding meditation harder to do for some reason.' She said as I nodded outwardly.

'Maybe because time mana is so hard to grasp and control, any changes on what he can control?' I asked her.

'Not much but he can effectively reverse the time on the cookie jar to a time where it was on the counter and within his reach without changing the contents of the cookie jar.' She said in an annoyed tone as I just let out a lough in the mental conversation and in real life.

'That is so him.' I said as Frey just sighed.

'I might just give up on baking.' She said as I heard a gasp as I heard a muffled sound as I guess someone was talking to Frey right now. After a little and a few reassuring muffles from Frey she returned to the conversation.

'Sorry about that Wind heard me say I might give up on cookies and he basically begged me to not do that.' She said as I just laughed.

'He also said all the others had the same opinion via mental chat.' She said as I laughed just as I felt a power approaching me.

'I have to go you have fun with wind okay, but please don't let him do you on the counter again. Took me forever to convince Time that what you two were doing was natural and you weren't screaming in pain.' I said as I swore I could feel the blush on Frey's faces.

'Note taken.' She said shyly as the message was cut just as two low light flashes of light and lighting entered the room. Lighting just simply looked over at me and shrugged and summoned a chair as I noticed Light had someone on his shoulder who was currently struggling. I just summoned a simple celestial bronze chair with arms clamps as light nodded as she set down the women in the chair.

The second he did the rope holding her hands together broke but then like magnets were forced into the arm clamp just like her legs. I just looked into the eyes of a panicking Athena as she was quickly glancing between us three as Lighting set a few items on the desk. I just glanced at them to find Athena's shield and speak as I laughed lightly.

"Athena I am glad you could join us." I said as she just stared at me with confusion as she tried to speak but the gag was properly working. I just motioned for Light to remove the ball gag as he nodded and removed it as Athena coughed a few times. As she regained her breath she looked at all of us again as she finally spoke.

"What have you done to Percy? Why are there two of him? Who are you?" She asked me as I continued to sit in the desk like a boss as I laughed lightly.

"Say Lighting do you think we should explain everything or just erase her memory?" I asked as he seemed to ponder the idea which was unusual for him.

"I say we just explain it to her it will be simpler than trying to erase her memory. What do you think light?" He asked as Athena looked confused.

"I think that we should tell her." He said as Lighting nodded.

"Fair enough, I will tell her while you two untie here. I don't think your mother wants to be bound to a chair." I said as lighting scoffed.

"You're the one who summoned the chair." He said as they walked over to a panicked Athena as they cuffs unlocked. But Athena didn't run as she slowly brought her wrists to her chest and rubbed them as she looked at us. She had a face of complete confusion of what was happening which made me laugh lightly.

"Sorry about that." I said as she looked over at me as she dragged her Gaze from Lighting who took up a chair a few feet behind he just in case.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"Oh I am so rude I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Bastet Jackson soulmate and wife of Percy Jackson. Goddess of cats and protection, it is finally nice to meet you in person. Percy has told me much about you." I said extending my hand as Athena as she looked at it skeptically but nodded and slowly extended her hand and shook mine.

"N-Nice to meet you to. But why did P-They bring me to you?" She asked me.

"You were snooping a little too much Athena, but fortunate for you we are going to not harm you. You have stumbled upon one of the closets regarded secrets in this world, now you pay the consequences for finding out our secret." I said as Both Light and Lighting rolled their eyes at my act, these acts went unnoticed by Athena by her panicked face.

"Bastet quit teasing her." Light said as I sighed as my fun was gone as I grumbled as Athena turned to him.

"Percy what is happening?" She asked him as he sighed.

"That is a long story but we do have the time tell you. Mother would you like a better chair, I don't want you to get uncomfortable during the story." He said as Athena just slowly nodded as her chair suddenly changed to a comfy looking lounge chair as she looked surprised.

"Now before we start mother I need you to promise on the Styx to not tell anyone." Light said as she just nodded as thunder boomed in the distance.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"So you mean to tell me that Percy is now 9 Percy's and you are married to 4 goddess's?" Asked Athena as the three nodded.

"But only gods can have multiple forms at once. I am also glad you finally found a special someone or someone's I should say, I was begging to worry for you." She said as Lighting sighed at her last comment as well as her stupidity about for not seeing why she was wrong.

"No then can, just think about it. If humans are made of clay or earth, then why can't a human be made of fire or even water?" He asked as Athena tried to answer but couldn't find a good answer as she stayed quiet.

"So basically what the original did was he made 9 bodies out of all the elements that he had control over and gave us live by putting a piece of himself in each one of us. But in doing so save no pieces for himself and thus essentially became part of all of us, so in essence we are him and he is us." Light said as Athena seemed to get it.

"But all you told me was an event happened, what was that event?" Athena asked as they all stiffened.

"I cannot tell you." Said Bastet as Athena sighed in defeat after hearing the pain in Bastet's voice, anything that painful was something she didn't want to know about.

"So if you two are made of light and lighting then why are you in a normal human body? Shouldn't you be like glowing and stuff?" Asked Athena as Bastet giggled at the thought.

"Well because Percy or the original put parts of himself in us we were transformed to look like him. But if we get angry and such or we just simply want to we can transform into our pure form but that seals all of our other mana powers bedsides' the one we are made out of. So if I were to go what Light likes to call my lighting mode then I will not be able to use any other mana spells besides lighting but my lighting spells power with triple." Lighting said as Athena looked surprised.

"That is…cool." But as the goddess let it slip she instantly put a hand to her mouth but the three caught her slip up as they all chuckled.

"Indeed it is cool but sometimes it is a bitch." Said Lighting as Bastet instantly slapped the back of his head as he groaned.

"Ignore him he just doesn't like his hair when he go into his true form." She said as Athena raised an eyebrow as Lighting's eyes didn't meet hers.

"Ever seen Dragon Ball Z?" Asked Bastet as Athena nodded.

"Just imagine super saiyan level 3 but made of pure lighting." Bastet said as she just lost it and started laughing as Light started to laugh as well. Lighting just made a grumbled sound as he ignored them.

"The sad thing is that super saiyan level threes is by far the most accurate description there is to explain it." Bastet said as she began laughing again, it took a totally of 10 minutes for the two to calm down as Lighting made a worrying smile.

"At least it isn't like Lights, he looks like slenderman without clothes and glowing a little." He said as Athena snickered at the idea as Light instantly shut up.

"That is funny I must admit. But thank you both for telling me the whole…situation you guys are in. I was wondering why you felt different from the last time I was meeting you." Athena said as everyone nodded.

"Well at least Zeus doesn't know or he would do something stupid." She added on quickly as they all chuckled.

"In his point of view Percy is currently in my city currently ignoring the rest of the world, which was what we planned on doing but then you had to go and make a request." Lighting said.

"For some reason I feel like you don't like me." Athena said as Light spoke up.

"Don't worry he is a very straight forward person when it comes to things he doesn't like, just ignore those comments." He said as Athena nodded.

"So are you still posing as the Mortal though?" Athena asked as both Lighting and Light smiled.

"That name has become something special, only the original Percy gets to use it. But with him currently dormant so to speak we have posed as him for certain things. As of right now though according to the gods the Mortal is simply watching from the side line and doesn't wish to participate in any war. Zeus seeing this as an opportunity and want to start a war soon, thus explaining the current summoning situation." Light said as Athena nodded.

"Also Athena have you kept all of your children from telling anyone about us?" Both Light and Lighting asked her as she nodded.

"The spell I put on everyone you meet is working fine, not one word has slipped through about your presence here. I even managed to find Luke and made him swear on the Styx to not tell anyone." She added on as they nodded.

"Good because if word gets out the Perseus Jackson is still alive then all hell will break loose." Bastet said to Athena who looked puzzled.

"Remind me again why you 'died' off again?" Athena asked the two.

"To end the chase after me that was going on until 100 AD. I am pretty sure you remember, after all killing Ares kind of gets you put on peoples shit lists." They both mumbled as Athena nodded.

"I remember that, but why did you only stay in contact with me?" Athena asked.

"I have stayed in contact with more people that just you, I have talked to Hestia and a few other Pantheons but I made them swear on the Styx to not tell anyone about me. Trust me I got our tracks covered." Said Lighting as Light nodded.

"Say the man who runs a school for overflowed demigods and pure blooded mortals." She said as they both scoffed at her.

"The Mortal runs that not Perseus Jackson. Perseus Jackson is a simple mortal who died because he accidently tripped into the void down in Tartarus." They said in sync as Bastet giggled a little as Lighting sneered a little at how spot on the two were.

"Sure he did." Athena said as they both rolled their eyes at the sass in her voice.

"Whatever also just so you know I made it so anyone other than my students who sees me or any display of my powers their memory of it is erased, well Bastet put the spell on me but still it works." Light said as Athena nodded.

"Then what was all that about being a LO and all that?" Athena asked as they both shrugged.

"Had to downplay my power somehow can't just tell all my students I can use up to tier 40 magic. If I did they would report it to a go who then would investigate then I would be found out, kind of happens after you hide for nearly 2000 years." Light said as Athena rolled her eyes.

"I swear…" Athena then mumbled something inaudible.

"Well I guess we should be getting home, Athena it was nice to meet you finally." Bastet said standing up and stretching as Athena smiled at her.

"Well we must be getting home and you should to. Also take care of Percy or his clones…whatever you call them. I know even if they are a fraction of original Percy they are bound to do something stupid." Athena said as Bastet smirked.

"Understood and I try my best but sometimes they managed to do something stupid were I can't see them." She said

"Hey!" Both Lighting and Light said at the same time. All Bastet did was turn around and stick her tongue at them as she turned back around and pulled Athena into a hug which surprised the goddess. Slowly Athena accepted the hug as the two hugged for a minute until Bastet broke the hug as she held onto Athena's shoulders as she smiled at her.

"You have a nice New Years and I will see you soon." Bastet said as Athena nodded and flashed away leaving the three alone in the room. But as soon as Athena left the room they all noticed the camera on the wall disappeared. Bastet turned to the two as she gave them a sly smile, as she made a motion with her finger for them to come closer.

"What to do something crazy?" She asked as the two looked at one another with a knowing smile. But before Bastet got a response she suddenly found herself in the chair she originally put Athena in. Before she could protest she found Lighting sitting on the desks edge looking at her with a tilted head. Then she looked up to see Light looking down at her with a smile, all she could do was give a week smile.

"You know Bastet we never paid you back for what you did a few months ago." Lighting said as he pulled off his cloak and laid it on the desk, then his spear on his back suddenly shrunk until it became a small box which he put on his cloak. After that she noticed Light did the same with his cloak and weapon as she was stuck in her own contraption.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bastet said instantly becoming shy as she found herself backed up into a corner. It was normal for Bastet to become like this when she was being teased as Percy's memories reminded the two.

"Are you sure? Because I am sure you gave me a blowjob while Athena was talking to us, so I think we are going to repay the favor." Said light as he gently stroke her short black hair.

"R-Really…how are you doing to do that?" She asked a little excited and frightened, if these two were agreeing on something then it was pretty bad.

"Well we thought we might strip you and force you to masturbate but that is boring so we have a better idea." Lighting said as he gave her a thousand watt smile as she shiver, she could almost imagine what the two planned it was kind of making her horny. All she could do was try to rub her legs together to get some friction on her pussy but since her legs were locked down it made it impossible.

"What kind of idea?" Asked Bastet but her question was answered as she felt two hands sneak their way over her shoulders and gently caress her breast through her tank top. She just now noticed her trench coat was gone but she didn't care as she gave a delicate moan. But then suddenly the hands retreated leaving Bastet to whimper for more as Lighting grinned at her state of being.

"You want it don't you?" He asked leaning forward so his face was inches from her as she bit her lip. If she said yes she would instantly fall to his hand and Bastet was not a quieter, all she could do was shake her head as Lighting smiled.

"Light do the thing." He said as Bastet's eyes widened in fear. She couldn't even prepare herself for what was to come next. Light's hands lit up with a soft light as Bastet seemed to get away from it.

"Please Lighting I am begging you anything but that." Bastet said as she leaned away from light as Lighting seemed to smirk.

"What's wrong Bastet afraid of a little pleasure?" He asked tilting his head.

"You promised you wouldn't ever use that on me ever again." She said as he laughed lightly, what first was a simple attempt at getting laid was now about to get 'the hands of the edge' as she called them. The simple reason she called them that was because those hands could keep any women from cumming but on the edge for hours. The first few minutes is kind of nice but Bastet fell under those hands for 4 hours one night and now she would basically loses all sense of herself if they touched her.

Anything from a poke from the hands would bring her to her peak in a matter of second and it is 6 times worse than the first time she had it. It was like she was cumming and not cumming at the same time, but the thing was it was incredibly pleasurable for her. She didn't mind succumbing to them once in a while but as of right now Bastet had a full bladder and didn't want to piss herself she was in so much pleasure.

"Really? Light do you ever remember promising anything like that?" Lighting asked in all sincerity.

"We did but we worked out a deal, once a month we can use it on her since she enjoys it so much. Also I think we haven't given out this month's yet." He said with a grin as Bastet seemed to inwardly cry, but as she found herself dreading it her body was in fire. Her body seemed to begging her to give it a taste of Lights hands, just a drop of the pleasure that was contained in those hands.

"Well Bastet is it your decision, what do you want us to do?" Asked Lighting as he gently rand a finger on her inner thigh, electricity delicately dance around his finger giving her an added pleasure. Though her eyes remained stone like and full of resolver her body was currently falling apart at the small touches they were giving her. It was just enough to give her a taste but not enough to please her, god Percy and his foreplay skills.

"I…" But she couldn't say it as she as Lighting gently slid a finger over her soaked shorts which were well beyond normally soaked. All she could do was watch as Lighting gently brought up his finger and licked it as he smiled at her.

"I could taste you all day." He said as Bastet bit her lip and finally let her answer out.

"I-I'll do it, but just a few minutes. That can't be too bad right?" She asked as Light smiled as his hands grew brighter unnoticed by Bastet as he slowly reached forward and began his work.

**Review whore powers activate!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Also don't worry you will get a double Bastet lemon chapter next chapter, I bet some of you were ready with some lotion and a box of tissue. Also anyone confused on the whole Percy separation thing message me.**


	19. Bastet Gets Some, Home Sweet What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"Well Bastet is it your decision, what do you want us to do?" Asked Lighting as he gently rand a finger on her inner thigh, electricity delicately dance around his finger giving her an added pleasure. Though her eyes remained stone like and full of resolver her body was currently falling apart at the small touches they were giving her. It was just enough to give her a taste but not enough to please her, god Percy and his foreplay skills.

"I…" But she couldn't say it as she as Lighting gently slid a finger over her soaked shorts which were well beyond normally soaked. All she could do was watch as Lighting gently brought up his finger and licked it as he smiled at her.

"I could taste you all day." He said as Bastet bit her lip and finally let her answer out.

"I-I'll do it, but just a few minutes. That can't be too bad right?" She asked as Light smiled as his hands grew brighter unnoticed by Bastet as he slowly reached forward and began his work.

**NOW:**

As Bastet said those words I was stunned for two reason, one was she wanted me to take her virginity. Second was she was still a virgin because I was pretty sure you could count the number of virgin goddess with one hand accounting all the pantheons. But as I was in my stupor Bastet looked at my shocked face as she smirked a little.

"What not expecting me to be a virgin?" She asked me as I gulped which answered her question as she smiled.

"Well…" She said slowly sliding her hand up my shirt as she leaned closer.

"It can be all yours if you want." She said with a purr as I felt my dominate side taking effect as I felt my hand sneak their way up her back as I saw a smile on her lips.

"Come on you know you want to do it." She said in a more hissing tone as she felt hands track their way down to her ass as it groped the perfect globs of flesh. All she did was let out a small moan at the feeling of my hands groping her ass. At the same time my little friend down below seemed to be thinking the same thing I was thinking as it created a tent in my shorts. The tip poking at Bastet's ass as she bit her lip.

"I didn't know kittens were such sluts." I whispered to her ear as I finally let my horny self take control as I flipped us over as she giggled at my antics. I planted both my arms on her sides as she smiled at me with a lip bite. But all I could do was star at the beautiful women bellow me in a skin hugging toga. Her short black hair covering one on soft golden eye but the rest of it laid sprawled out behind her, but still that small patch covered her eye.

"Meow." She said while making a small with her hand and pretending to paw me as I grinned at her antics.

"So the kitty wants to play." I said slowly sliding my hand up her thigh as she held in a moan as I could see the struggle on her face. I guess Bastet was a little sensitive to the touch, but I couldn't help but tease her. I slowly stopped my hand as her toga revealed her elegant sun kissed legs but still hadn't risen enough to reveal pussy.

"How much does this little kitten want it?" I asked her as I saw her eyes narrow as suddenly I found one of her hand on my crotch as I groaned a little at the pleasure.

"About the same as this…quite large fellow." She said actually growing a curious face and looking down to see my meat rod.

"God how big are you?" She asked, the playful tone gone and filled with real curiosity as she managed to get out from under me. She now had me laying on the bed as she kneeled down in the area that my legs allowed as they were spread apart. But her curiosity almost made me as horny as our little role-play. She just kneeled down looking at the bulge through my shorts as she rubbed it with her hand.

"You know you can find out if you take off my short." I said as she glance dup at me from her stupor. As she did she seemed to get an idea as she gave me a smirk as she motioned for me to sit up which I did.

"How about you get naked and show me yourself." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay but you might want to lock the door." I said as she nodded quickly and ran to the door quickly locking it and putting up a barrier just in case. But by the time she turned around I was already down to my underwear as I just tossed my pants over with my shirt. But I saw her breath hitch as she starred at my toned body, I saw this and smirked.

"You like?" I asked flexing and posing as I saw her gulp to keep herself from drooling, well tried at least.

"How do you do it?" She asked me as I looked at her funny.

"Do what?" I asked her

"Become so strong and your body stays so dense? It looks like a normal fit persons just a lot more defined but likeable." She said as I shrugged as she starred me over, but her eyes seemed to stare at the scar that dominated my chest as I smiled.

"Why don't you join me?" I asked as she nodded slowly as she walked over to the bed but I sat down as I watched her as she gently reached up for her toga strap. But her hand seemed to freeze as it reached the strap as the nerves finally got to her as she realized this was really going to happen. After who knows how long of being a virgin she was finally going to lose it. Me seeing this thought I might help out as I stood up and gently clasped my hands over her wrists as she looked up at me.

"Let me lead." I said as I kissed her as she was shocked but quickly joined in as my lips and tongues danced in our mouths. Her mouth tasted like strawberries as I wanted more as I soon found my own hands slipping off her toga revealing her tube bra and panties. She just shivered at the air as I smiled into the kiss as soon I had her pinned underneath me and her bra off as I starred at her delicate globs.

Her lips appeared lightly golden from the kiss as she sucked in air like it was a fine wine as I smile and slowly leaned down and took one of her breasts in my mouth. Bastet's back just formed a bridge in ecstasy as her toes dug into the sheets of the bed as she moaned. I just smirked at how sensitive she was as I began to gently nibble and lick that breast as I massaged the other.

"I-I thought you were g-going to s-show me." Bastet managed to say in her mountain of ecstasy as I realized she was right.

"I guess you are right, but that means I am going to stop." I said as her breath hitch not wanting to abandon the pleasure I was giving her.

"W-Well I can wait." She whispered after a minute of me gently massaging her breast and tweaking her nipple keeping her on edge during the whole thinking process.

"Well for now you can think about this." I said as I slipped my free hand down into her panties as my fingers glided on the edge of her lower lips. This earned the reaction I wanted and then some as she screamed suddenly as her back arched and suddenly I found my hand soaking wet as I looked impressed.

"You are overly sensitive." I said licking my hand as Bastet seemed to hear my words in her stupor and blush hard as I watched her delicate mixture of liquid pool on the bed as she tried to contain her shivers of pleasure. But as I watched her shiver in pleasure I delicately slid her panties off leaving her completely naked as I took off my own boxers revealing my monster.

But it looked like Bastet was going to take a little longer to recover as I thought of something and leaned down to the copper tone skinned goddess. But as I leaned down I quickly found her juice covered slit that looked about as tight as a goddess could get. But seeing a chance I decided I would loosen her up a little as I used my hands to part her legs. Bastet seeing me do this panicked a little as she tried to push me away but her strength was sapped from her orgasm.

The first instant my tongue touched her slit she just let out a very horny sounding moan as I lapped up her juices. I just enjoyed her lush taste of cinnamon rolls as I ate out the goddess of cat's vagina, her hand still on my head as it gripped at my hair in her pleasure.

"Fuck." She whispered as I used the word as motive to do better as I finally inserted my tongue deep into her folds. This caused an instant reaction as I felt another hand join her other as they both gripped at my hair. It almost hurt but I didn't care as I enjoyed Bastet's pussy to the fullest as her tight hole gripped at my tongue.

"Oh mother of Egypt." She began to say louder as I grinned as I moved one of my hands holding her thigh to her clit. With my thumb I decided I would be a little rougher as I found her clit and pinched it with two fingers. The instant I did I suddenly felt two perfect thighs wrap around my head and her hands grip my hair for dear life. But as she did I suddenly felt my mouth being filled with a delectable fluid.

Bastet's back just arched as the only thing touch the bed was her shoulders as her thighs were using my shoulders for support. As I used both my hand to support her as her lower half twitched away as I lapped up her surprisingly large squirt. But after about a minute Bastet was lying flat on the bed recovering her double orgasm moment, my chin was covered with her juices as I decided to share. I managed to use my water mana to pull it into a glob and put it in my mouth.

The next second I was kissing a stunned Bastet as I forced the juices into her mouth she struggled for a second but was too tired to resist as she drank her own juices. After a couple minutes' the kiss ended allowing me to inhale air as Bastet just seemed to finally recover from her orgasm. As she did recover she managed to prop her now glistening body up as she starred at me as I drank in the sight of her beautiful body.

"My turn." She said with a smirk as she snapper her fingers as chains appeared out of nowhere and suddenly had me spread eagle on the bed. My underwear the only thing on me as a large tent was formed in my pants as Bastet quickly recovered.

"Now let's see what is under here." She said with a grin as she tugged at the hem of my boxers as she finally pulled it all the way down revealing something that made her stop. It was a good 11 inches long and had a diameter of at least 2 and a half inches as she gulped nervously.

"This is much…more than I thought." She said as I felt her small hand gently grip my shaft as she stroked it a few times as my body tensed. But her being a goddess picked up on this and grew a smirk as she slowly started to stroke me. Her fingers not even able to touch each other my shaft was so thick.

"Oh gods." I hissed as Bastet seemed to like my reaction as her hand job was much better than I thought I would be. Her soft palms applying just enough pressure to my dick as I groaned in delight as I tried to move. Unfortunately the chains that held me were built for people stronger than me as my wrists strained at them.

But Bastet seemed to also be losing herself in watching my dick as her stroke grew harder and her other hand decided to join in. She now was kneeling in the space my spread legs made as she moaned a little at my reactions, her just watching me be pleasured was making her horny again. I just saw her bite her lip as a choice of something popped into her head. On the other hand I was focusing on not cumming as I quickly found her hand job much better than any I had ever felt.

But Bastet seemed to come to a conclusion a suddenly I felt her hands stop as she left me a couple stroke from cumming as I groaned in protest. But as I opened my eyes I quickly found Bastet leaning over towards my penis as she held my shaft with an unmoving hand. Before I could say anything her warm mouth engulfed the tip of my cock as I sucked in air at the sudden feeling. In none of my days had I ever had someone do something like this to me, not even Irene.

"Oh gods." I cursed as I quickly found my wall crumbling to the goddess as she gently bobbed her head up and down my dick. It was so amazing as she slurped at my dick barely able to fit half of it in her mouth as I just wanted to grab the back of her head and make her choke on my dick. But suddenly her hand on my shaft she wasn't able to get her mouth on started to move as her used her saliva to lubricate as I was at my limit.

"Bastet I'm cumming!" I managed as it only seemed to drive her to do harder as she tried to fit as much of my cock into her mouth as possible. But finally I came as she was as far as she could go on my shaft. As I came she seemed to hum in success as my thick ropes of cum ran down her throat right into her stomach, but the amount seemed too much for her as soon she had to pull off as she coughed at the lack of air.

But as she pulled off three thick ropes of cum shot through the air and onto her face giving it a nice white glaze as she smiled a little at her prize. She just seductively ran her finger on her chin which had gathered a fair amount of cum. As she did she just licked it off as my now limp dick twitch as if wanting more at the sight. But soon Bastet was clean and my shackles were off my dick was just as hard as we started.

"That was amazing." I said still a little winded from my massive orgasm as Bastet seemed to agree.

"I didn't know men came that much." She said smacking her lips as if trying to taste the substance in her mouth.

"Most men don't, I guess you could say I am special." I said as she giggled as she started to crawl over to me as suddenly she was straddling my stomach as I laid on the bed. Her surprisingly wet pussy just smearing its juices on me like marking me as her mate.

"Special doesn't even begin to describe you, now I think you have one more task to do." She said grinding herself into me as she groaned a little at the small force applied to her lower wet lips.

"Yes I think I do." I said as both my hands found her hips as I lifted up her light body as she yelped in surprise. But the next moment I had her positioned over my rock hard dick as it pocked at her folds. My hands big enough to cover most her thigh as she looked into my eyes as her knees touched one another. All she did was nod as I slowly entered into her, instantly I found her tighter than anything I had felt before as she tried to make room by spreading her knees.

This gave me a full view of me entering her as she slowly slid down my dick as she let out a torrent of moans as I stretched her out. Slowly I lowered her down as her hands quickly found my chest for support as her legs trembled in pleasure. Finally I reached her barrier as she was left breathing hard as she tried to adjust to my size.

"Do it." She said as I nodded as I raised her up and slammed her down, but I accidently used to much force. Instead of simply breaking her hymen which I succeeded doing I forcing 9 out of the 10 inches of my dick inside her. The only thing that stopped me from succeeding planting the whole thing in her was her wombs door which held strong. Though Bastet's facial expression was another story, the sudden entrance of so much sent her into a silent mode.

Her body shook in pleasure and pain at the entrance as I watched a trickle of gold blood come out of her vagina as her eye remained wide open. Then suddenly her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she collapsed on me, my dick still deeply planted in her as her legs shook as she came. Her juices and I think pee was flowing around my dick and my lower body onto the bed as her toes seemed to have some sense in them as they gripped at the sheets in the pleasure.

Her arms laid at her sides twitching like her thighs though as her whole body couldn't contain the senses going through her. All I could do was wrap my arms around Bastet's still orgasming body which took in shallow breaths. But soon after about 5 minutes' her body stopped shaking and her head snapped up as her arms shakily pushed herself up.

"What happened?" She asked unaware I never pulled out.

"I think you passed out from pleasure, pain, or surprise…I think it was all three." I said as she looked down at the mess she had caused and blushed.

"Oh gods." She said looking at it as I smiled as I leaned up and kissed her. Baste was not expecting this as she tried to move away but found herself anchored on me. But her lips quickly fell to mine as she was soon slowly moving back and forth as we made out. Luckily I was able to cross my legs to keep up both up right as my hands seemed to enjoy their spot on her copper toned ass.

Her hands and arms also seemed to enjoy my hair as well as they pulled my face closer to hers as we move as one. Our make out session not getting any light as I took it as a signal to go faster as I started to move her up and down as she still moved back and forth allowing my dick to stretch all her pussy. But each time I met her womb door she moaned in the kiss as she started to lose focus as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

"Oh fuck." She said as I moved faster as the tip of my dick found her womb door as something it need to get through. Her copper skin glistening with sweat and other juices as her breasts bounced with each thrust as I groaned at her tightness. After so long without having sex I kind of forgot how nice a pussy felt as I slowly lost myself as her now scream and moans of pleasure fuelled me to fuck her harder.

"Oh god Percy you're tearing me apart!" She screamed as I rolled us so she was on her back and her legs were over my own as I began to rapidly thrust into her. This had the instant effect of her screaming in pleasure as my dick seemed to go deeper into her. Her fists finding the sheets of the bed to grip into as she screamed in delight.

"Fuck me like a bitch!" Bastet suddenly said as I happily obliged as I was going as fast as I thought her body could take as her breasts were bouncing everywhere as a heavy slapping noise was heard from out connect parts. My balls ached for release at this point but I was still holding on as I enjoyed the pleasure of Bastet.

"Oh god I am cumming." Bastet said as I took the opportunity to grab one of her legs and raise it up to my chest and moved the other beneath me. One hand holding her leg to my chest and the other finding a breast to grope. But the second I did I felt Bastet finally cum as I came as well, her pussy just tightened to an incredible amount. It was so much in fact I thought it would never let me go as I came.

It was so full of pleasure and I was holding it off for so long that I nearly collapsed as thick ropes of semen flooded Bastet's love tunnel. But her womb somehow prided open by my dick as it poured a great amount of extremely fertile semen into her. Bastet was just as bad as me as she was doing a large moan of pleasure as her legs shook and her body trembled as she squirted all over my lower half.

What seemed to take forever finally seemed to end as I fully collapsed beside a trembling Bastet as we bother were glistening in sweat. Both of us said nothing as we enjoyed the silence as we both breathed in sync as I looked down to see a large amount of semen flowing out of the bulging belly and down a plump thigh of Bastet. I had cum so much I had managed to inflate her womb and love tunnel, but I didn't get to think about it too much as I felt a small hand slowly slip into mine as our fingers intertwined.

"Thank you Percy." Bastet whispered in her exhaustion as she gave my hand a small squeeze as I smiled at her as I felt myself falling asleep.

"No problem." I said as she smiled as I gave her hand a small squeeze as well.

"Percy do you love me?" She asked in a curious but sad sounding voice as I quickly found my free hand grabbing hers as we still laid facing one another.

"I would be stupid if I didn't, don't you worry Bastet I love you more than anything in this world." I said as she smiled as she managed to scoot forward give me a kiss.

"I can't ask for a better man." She said with a glowing smile as I gave her a sad grin, I never thought of myself as the better man.

"How about we get some sleep." I said but as an answer I got a small snore as I looked up to see Bastet had passed out as I gave a smile.

"Night my love." I said as I shuffled her so her head was laying on my chest and her arms instantly wrapped around me as I had an arm around her as I softly drifted off into the darkness of sleep.

**LINEBREAK:**

**YEAR: 2017 AD (New Year's Day)**

**LOCATION: 6th kingdom of New Athens (inside the walls)**

**LIGHTING/PERCY POV:**

"What did you do to her this time?" Asked a slightly annoyed voice as I carried a still trembling Bastet in my arms. In front of me stood Earth as he stood a solid 7 feet tall with a fine layer of dust on him but he still had many of the features the rest of us did. He had a serious look on his face as me and Light stood in front of the open door. But all I could do was shrug as Earth sighed and put his hand to his head as he moved aside.

"You have got to stop bringing her home like this." He said as I laid down Bastet on a coach as she shivered at the feeling of the fabric.

"Look at Light not me." I said as Earth turned to him as Light help up both hands in surrender.

"Lighting is the one that locked her in the chair." Light said as I inwardly cursed.

"Well I wasn't the one who decided a little bit of light touch was to grab massage her breasts for 10 minutes." I countered as he shrugged.

"God you two just…never mind." Earth said as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he sat down in a chair in a living room which huge. Complete with 3 couches 4 lazy boys and one massive 85 inch TV, as well as a small coffee table in front of each couch effectively making a U with the lazy boy recliners in the corners of the U with the TV at the top of the U.

"Look we suggested the idea she simple wanted a small taste and I gave it to her." Light said sipping on a beer he got from the kitchen. The kitchen had a large L shaped bar around it with an island in the middle of it, it was huge to say the least complete with everything anybody could want. There was no wall separating the view of the kitchen from the living room either, but currently only we three were the ones present.

"You know that fucking technique is like a drug to her, I am surprised she even is sane after that one night." Earth said with concern in his voice as he looked at the sleeping Bastet who was still trembling a little.

"Well at least it was better than being fucked by your dick, Mu still has cramps in her butt because of you." I said as Earth blushed lightly.

"You're just jealous I got most the girth out of all of us." Earth said as I grumbled.

"Easy you two don't want Freya to find you two fighting again." Light said as that shut us both up. Me and Earth never really like one another I guess it is because our elements are opposites but we get along when we have to.

"So anybody else home?" I asked.

"Nope well except Time but he is playing video games in his room, but Mu and wind went to grab some last minute stuff before New Year's actually comes. Also apparently Emotions might be stopping by for a little." Earth added as I smile a little, the last time I saw him was well…never on the day of our birth he was the first to awake and the first to leave. So in the end none of us have actually seen Emotions but we do get message from him confirming his existence.

"So Mr. Emotion is finally coming home, kind of happy we finally get to see him." I said as Earth laughed nervously.

"Well about that…" But he didn't get to finished as the door opened as we all turned to see Mu with wind, in Winds hands were bags of stuff as they both turned to us and smile.

"Looks who's finally back." Said with wind with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. Wind was the same height as me but his hair always seemed to be pushed by the simplest of breezes. But standing next to him was Mu or LongMu mother of Chinese dragons. She had beautiful silky black hair that was currently undone and falling down to her mid back. Her skin as white as porcelain but her light pink lips seemed to perfectly contrast it.

She had royal cheekbones with velvet red eyes and a very motherly look to her as her smile seemed to warm anyone's heart. Currently she was wearing a simple Chinese princess dress, it had simple white sleeve and collar and a light red color for the rest of it with a light tinted gold to it. She really liked the Chinese princess dresses since it was basically her heritage but sometimes you might catch her with a simple white T-shirt and a pair of short shorts.

"Lighting and Light it is good to see you two again." Mu said as she as she walked over and gave us both a hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Even with Percy in a sense being split into 9 different people apparently the others don't mind since we are him and he is us.

"Good to see you to." I said giving her butt a light tap earning a surprised sound 'Oh' from her and a wink as she walked away now swaying her hips a little for us as all four of us drooled. What can we say we are men and Mu is our soulmate so we get to drool over her nice perfectly small ass. LongMu is actually the smallest of the soulmates standing at 5 foot 7 and B cups for breasts, but her ass was nice and tight and us 9 or should I say 7 say it is the best out of the 4 soulmates.

"I claim that ass tonight." Light called as all three of us turned to him.

"Oh hell no you had her last time it is my turn, if I remember right it is fire and my turn with her." I said as Light made a light 'tsk' sound.

"Fine but next time its mine." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever so Wind how was everyone today?" I asked as he smiled.

"It was nice, had a quick fuck with Frey in the kitchen and then she had to leave. Then Tab came home but forgot to tell something to Anubis so Shadow took her back but left earth here with me. But then Mu came back with Water and Fire but then got a call by that shitty wine god about some new wine she ordered but he couldn't find it until now. So I went back with Mu and I think Water and Fire went to Frey to help her out with stuff." He said reciting the day's events.

You see whispers travel in the wind and the personification of Wind picks up on them so you could say that Wind always knows where we are at all times based on things we say. Think of it as having someone whisper into your ear about stuff happening around you for miles but from everyone. That is why we live in the mountains so Wind doesn't go crazy when he uses his powers.

"Nice but really in the kitchen?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"What? After that little mind chat that Frey had with Bastet I kind of got in the mood when Bastet mentioned the last time we did it. So to say the least I banged her on the stove top, just letting you know." He said as I made a gross face with the others.

"Listen I don't care if you fuck Frey dude because you are me but we eat off that thing." I said as he shrugged like it wasn't anything. I just narrowed my eyes at him but stopped as the door opened again revealing two people as us 4 elements turned to see who it was.

"Thanks Shadow." Said a shy voice as I recognized Tabs voice. The next second I saw her walk in as Shadow held the door open for her. As she saw all us she smiled a shy smile as she quickly ran over and hugged both me and Light but not Wind and Earth.

"You two are finally home." She said in Lights chest as he chuckled a little as he brushed some of her long black hair back as he hugged her. Tab or Ixtab is the Mayan goddess of suicide, she like the rest is a soulmate and the third one I met. She stands a little taller than Mu at 5 foot 9 with D cups and an ass to match. Her eyes were a soft brown color that reminded me of soil a lot. But instead of white skin hers has was a deep bronze color almost a dark cocoa. But on her beautiful dark skin was her makeup that she puts on every day.

The makeup in question was body drawings of a skeleton, it took her 1 hour every day to put it on and only took 2 minutes' with warm water to come off. But the drawings weren't exactly like the skeleton instead they had delicate swirls in it giving it a beautiful art form. Though you could tell the skull, ribs, and larger bones like the femur out in all of the intricate designs. All in all it was beautiful to look at each morning as she slowly paints it on with washable paint.

Each time it is different so it has hard to correctly explain it each time but every time I think it gets better than the least. Today she only had on the face, main body, full legs, and only down to the elbow since she was working with her hands today. Her clothes though consisted off a tight fitting black skeleton shirt which showed off her curves and a plain pair of dark blue jeans with a necklace made of a noose. But as she gave me a kiss after our hug I noticed some of her makeup on her neck was smudge a little as I inwardly smirked.

**(Go to th05. deviantart fs70/PRE/i/2010/309/5/c/ixtab_by_xxxbekixxx-d3273oi. jpg to see what body markings kind of look like but imagine straight hair)**

"I need to go help Mu with food." She said as she dashed off as I turned to Shadow with a grin.

"Couldn't keep your hands off the suicidal princess could you?" I asked him with a wink as he cleared his throat. He just then sat down on the coach by Wind as Wind smirked at Shadows blushing face.

"You got a little makeup on your chin." Earth said playing in as Shadow quickly tried to wipe it away as all us elements laughed at his antics.

"Shut up." He said as we all chuckled. Shadow was kind of shy sometimes but right now he had the right to be since we teased him so much. But shadow was the same height as all of us but a little skinnier than all of us, his eyes like his element were a deep sea color but his hair was kind of trippy. It kind of looked like someone had grabbed a bucket of shadows and poured it on him making his hair always a moving a little like Winds but covered in darkness.

"Ah leave the man alone." Light said as we all calmed down.

"So how many more?" I asked as Light looked around.

"One more loving one and three more elements." He said as we all groaned at the nickname.

"Really 'loving one'? That is the worst nickname I have heard from you yet." I said as he shrugged ignoring me. Just then the door opened revealing a rambling Frey along with one combination Percy.

"Why would she do that?" Frey asked him as he shrugged but it looked more like he wanted the conversation to end.

"Women now days always hitting on other women, kind of gives me the creeps." Frey said with a shiver as Percy just sighed. **  
**

**(I do not find gay people creepy or wrong okay that shit is genetic and people who think it isn't genetic are just plain weird.)**

"You're just creeped out because you got hit on by one of them okay, trust me happens more than you think to men and women alike." Water/Fire said as she sighed.

"Really?" She asked as he nodded as she gave him a sad smile.

"Well at least…Lighting Light!" She screamed as she ran over to us dropping some bags in Water/Fire Percy's hands. We both just laughed as the 6 foot tall Norse goddess of love, fertility, war, and wealth. Her long blonde hair cascading down her back like a waterfall as her as her electric green eyes seemed to smile at us as she hugged us both. Just like Mu she had royal cheek bones but had a light tan skin. But the cool thing was her ears, just like elf ears they were long and pointy and she loved it in bed when you nibbled on them.

She was currently wearing a simple blue shirt and pants but as well as her falcon feather cloak she loved to death. But as she Hugged me and Lighting we noticed Water and Fire separated from the combination revealing the two. Water looked just like the real Percy except he had pure blue eyes and Fire had very spikey hair with red tips on the ends. He also had a very trouble maker look to him.

"When did you two get back?" She asked as we both smiled.

"A few minutes' ago, don't worry we brought Bastet as well." We said pointing at the still sleeping goddess as she laughed lightly. As she did I noticed her press her F cups harder against my chest as she gave me a wink. I knew she just scanned over Bastet and found that Light did his hand thing to her and her current action to my chest with her breasts was a way of telling me that she wanted a taste as well.

"Well you two don't kill anyone and Lighting I think you and need me to talk about something." She said in a slightly seductive voice as I grinned as Water and Fire curse at Freya's commands.

"Fine." They both said as everyone laughed as Freya grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the kitchen.

"You know if you're going to fuck him in the bathroom at least clean it next time. Also when you're done I need help." Mu said without even looking back as Freya huffed.

"Later." She to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek as she went to help the other two as I walked back to the living room.

"Well that was quick." Fire said sipping on a beer.

"Mu shut us down." I said as they all laughed.

"I guess she wants your sperm nice and thick for later tonight." Said Water making Fire laugh in the middle of a sip as she spit it in a fine sheet.

"Oh god that is funny." Fire said coughing.

"Now I think someone needs to go get Time." Said Shadow as we all nodded.

"Good thing you suggested it, now go get him." Said Light as Shadow glared at his opposite.

"Fine." He said after a minute long stare down, we all just chuckled at his actions. At that I grabbed a beer from the kitchen and was about to sit down but then the doorbell rang, which was weird because nobody ever rang the doorbell.

"You think it is emotions?" I asked as I got up and walked to the door.

"Who else would it be?" Asked Wind.

"I don't know." I said as I reached for the door and opened it up but as I saw the person I froze in shock as I dropped my drink as it hit the ground. All I could do was stare at the person in complete shock as I tried to find words to say as the others looked at me like I was in trouble. Instantly they all got up and walked to the door but stopped as the saw the person as well.

All 6 of us brought to a complete halt by one person as I finally found the words to say as I felt hot tears start to come down my face. It was like a dream almost as I was tempted to pinch myself but I couldn't as I finally managed to say one word.

"…I-Irene…"

**Review whore powers activate!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! What? Irene is alive? What is to come in the next chapter? Will Lighting ever get some fun time with Freya in the bathroom? So many questions with so many answers! Also as you noticed I didn't go into depth with the soulmates but don't worry I will when I get to them in the past parts. Also anyone confused on the whole Percy separation thing message me.**


	20. To China We go, Titles Galor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"Fine." He said after a minute long stare down, we all just chuckled at his actions. At that I grabbed a beer from the kitchen and was about to sit down but then the doorbell rang, which was weird because nobody ever rang the doorbell.

"You think it is emotions?" I asked as I got up and walked to the door.

"Who else would it be?" Asked Wind.

"I don't know." I said as I reached for the door and opened it up but as I saw the person I froze in shock as I dropped my drink as it hit the ground. All I could do was stare at the person in complete shock as I tried to find words to say as the others looked at me like I was in trouble. Instantly they all got up and walked to the door but stopped as the saw the person as well.

All 6 of us brought to a complete halt by one person as I finally found the words to say as I felt hot tears start to come down my face. It was like a dream almost as I was tempted to pinch myself but I couldn't as I finally managed to say one word.

"…I-Irene…"

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2090 BC: 1 year after Percy finished training in Egypt**

**LOCATION: CHINA**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

A women sat still in her house as she sipped lightly on a cup of Jasmin tea as she looked over flowing Xi River by her home. Its soft flowing water calming her as she gazed upon it, in a way it seemed like the water itself was washing away any impurities. But as she gazed upon the mesmerizing circles and intricate designs the water made she failed to noticed the orange tint to the sky. The birds chirping lightly as the leaves of the cherry blossoms bloomed, signaling spring was here.

Her skin as white as porcelain but still having tone to it, her long beautiful silky black hair remained in a tight bun on her head. Her face showed her age of at least 35 years old but her eyes showed like that of a 25 year old. Her body was small for her age but she didn't mine for the most part since she was not planning to get married or was married. But even for a simple peasant foke she had the features of royalty.

But since it was spring in China and the temperatures were rising but as of right now it stayed perfect as she enjoyed the small chill that came from the setting sun. She was currently dressed in a plain white kimono but over her shoulders was a thin blanket that kept keep the chill away. All she could do was smile a little as she took another sip of her tea as she pulled the blanket closer. The pattern of leaves on the water ever so mesmerizing.

She could have watched them for the rest of eternity but sadly her current memorization was interrupted by someone knocking at her main door to her bedroom.

"Mother." Said a voice as she smiled a little.

"Come." She said as she turned her attention back to the scene in front of her of her large open sliding door. But as she starred the other door opened revealing something a normal person would have found terrifying. From the other side of the door came a blue Chinese dragon the length of 2 horses, its scales as beautiful as any stone, its teeth as sharp as any dagger, its whiskers as long as any women's hair.

"I see you are finding spring satisfying." He said as he floated over to her and slowly floated down to the ground but so his body formed a circle around her without touching her. But his head just starred at her as she smiled.

"Indeed I am, though I must say the sunset tonight is beyond beautiful." She said as he seemed to laugh as he turned back to the sun as it set over the mountains on the other side of the river.

"It appears you are right again mother." He said as she laughed but smiled at the end as she reached out and lightly scratched his head with her free hand. At the same time she saw another dragon but this one was red peak inside her room from the outside. All she could do was smile as she motioned for them to enter. Soon though she had 5 dragons that were all sneaking around or peaking at her in her room. Each one laying around her room, even on the porch of her open door as they all looked at her.

"How was the day my children?" She asked them as they all seemed to smile, not one day had she ever forgotten to ask them of their day. But as they explained their day to her she listened to them all as she gazed upon the dying light of the sky. Each dragon talking about something important to them like a new color of scale or something they caught in the river. Each one fascinating as the last as the women enjoyed their stories.

But unfortunately during the last story of the green dragon the last of the light from sun disappeared behind the mountain. The women was slight upset but still listened to her child's story but suddenly the sky was lit up with a new light that made the sky appear green. Concerned the women stood up as her children parted around her as she walked outside to whiteness something nearly impossible.

In the sky was a shooting star that glowed with a green fire that seemed to burn the very sky around it as it slowly crossed over her home and the river. But soon she noticed the beautiful green star was going to crash into the mountain range on the other side of the river. The distance may have been many hundreds of miles but still the star reach the area in a matter of minutes' as it crashed into the earth.

Though the distance was so far the women could still feel the impact wave lightly touch her skin even at this distance. But as she was about to go over to find out what the star was suddenly the sound of footprints could be heard on the top of her house. As this happened all the dragons hissed and growled at the sound but stopped the instant the person or thing hopped off the roof.

The women could only gulp as she looked upon a monkey/human that stood 8 feet tall, on his feet were boots with intricate designs of clouds that seemed to make clouds appear around his feet even now. Around his waist was the loin cloth made of a skin of a tiger that when over a pair of pants that had a light amount of armor on the front of the legs. He didn't wear a shirt but that didn't matter as his whole back and parts of his front were covered in a light red hair.

The only parts of skin seeable were his pecks and abs but that was it, on the top of his head though was a golden band with two large red feathers sticking off the top of it that seemed to give off heat of a large fire. But the most freighting thing was the staff in his hand, though simple with red wood and golden ends the women knew it was much more deadly than it appeared.

"Sun Wukong…" The women whispered to herself but the monkey/man turned to her with a surprised look on his face. But it was quickly erased with a playful face which normally was on this demons face.

"I was not aware the mother of dragons lived here." He said as in a semi surprised voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as he turned back to the mountains.

"Taking care of a rat." He said as the mountain were the star hit remained still.

"Why is the great monkey king taking care of a rat?" Asked one of the dragons but was instantly silence by a glare of the monkey king.

"Something about him is wrong, I sense if I let him live he will become a nuisance in the future." He said but as he just said that the whole mountain in the distance seemed to be blown back as a high pitched whistle was hear. Just then LongMu saw the monkey king's staff extended the distance to the mountain in an instant. But suddenly the staff was blown a great distance to the left from the mountain.

"Little rat." Is all the monkey king mumbled as suddenly the staff returned to its original size. LongMu could only watch in horror as the monkey king destroyed the precious mountains she loved to watch every day.

"What are you doing? You will be punished by the Jade Emperor if destruction of our homes land continues!" Yelled LongMu in frustration at the monkey king as he slowly turned to her. But his face was no longer smiling instead it show hate and disgust as it made LongMu want to curl up in a ball an wish she never yelled at him.

"Do not tell me what to do women, not even the Jade Emperor can control me and you know that all too well. Or should I kill you and your dragons to make a point?" He hissed at her in a low tone which made her step back as the dragons growled at him as he just glared at them.

"I thought so." He said as he turned back to the mountain to see an interesting sight. The sky above the mountain was beginning to forming into a storm. The clouds began to darken and the waters of the river began to churn greatly, even the earth seemed to grow darker as rain began to gently fall down onto the ground.

"Finally the rat decides to fight back, no more running from the great monkey king." He said as he began twirling his staff with the largest grin a monkey could get on his face. But then he slowly started to crouch down and then from LongMu's point of view disappeared into a puff of dirt as she tried to understand what just happened.

But she didn't have time to comprehend what the monkey king just did as she heard the crash of thunder and the brightness of a lighting strike. She then turned to see the mountain again but this time it looked alive. Rain came down around it like a river from the sky, lighting hit the ground like rain in a very small area but so bright it lit up the sky like day. The earth seemed to swirl and form things that LongMu couldn't depict.

Magnificent burst of green, blue, or red fire would occasionally shoot out in torrents nearly 400 meters longs. They were so hot that even this far away LongMu had to shield her face, but the light from the blast of fire then seemed to turn into hundreds of glowing balls. But these balls then rained down on the surface and exploded in massive blasts of light and destruction. It was like watching nature itself fight.

Even the air seemed to rip through the trees and occasionally a massive implosion of it would decimate a large area of trees. But which scarred her the most was that darkness itself seemed to flow down the mountain in a heavy sheet as it trying to suffocate the mountain. This seemed to go on for hours as LongMu watched in shock the whole time. She could only watch as the mountain before her slowly turn into nothing more than a wasteland of burning trees and cratered land.

But up in the clouds she could see a small hole of light peeking through which she knew was the deities watching the fight before them. It would be stupid of them not to even, she knew that the monkey king did not do this to nature but the person he was fighting did. Anyone who can have this much control over nature was bound to catch the eye of any immortal.

As the 4th hour was reached she suddenly heard a high pitched whistling sound as she noticed all the moving of nature stopped but she could see something coming towards her. But her children saw this as a threat as suddenly she found herself being lifted up by the neck of her kimono and raised hundreds of feet into the sky. But they were right to see this as a threat as suddenly her little home was destroyed instantly by something moving at incredible speeds.

LongMu just watched in shock and in rage as she saw the monkey king's staff slowly retreat across the lake to where she presumed he was. She was so mad she was tempted to curse but she held it in as she was lightly set on the back of the red dragon. The others were just floating around her in silence as they watched their mothers home be destroyed by something.

But as they were about to go and tell the monkey king a piece of their mind they stopped as they heard a large groaning sound. They all just turned to the rubble of the house to see a man lying on his back surrounded by rubble with an 8 inch hole in his chest. He wore a simple black cloak that seemed to be undamaged by the whole fight as it covered his face as he lay still. LongMu was shocked to see the man alive with such a wound but then something happened.

The wound suddenly began to take back in all the blood that was pouring out of it as it began to close. Within seconds the wound was gone and his cloak was undamaged again, not a particle of dust on its black fabric. He just then slowly stood up and dusted himself off as if there was anything on him. He stood at least 6 foot 5 inches tall and had a medium sized build from the way his shoulders looked.

But LongMu just watched in fascination and fear as she felt no immortal power from him, it was like he was completely human. But no human could possess that well of a healing ability, hell not even some immortals had that good of a healing ability. It was like he had stolen the abilities of a god, but as she watched him move his arms and legs as he stretched. After he was done he just took a seat on a pile of rubble as she noticed him let out a large breath of relaxation.

"At least that mother fucking monkey finally left me alone after a 5 day chase. All I wanted to know is where the nearest city was and boom he attacks me. But what did he mean by I will see you in a few?" Said the man to himself as LongMu couldn't help but snicker at the monkey kings nickname the man called him. But then she actually noticed the monkey king wasn't here. In fact she could no longer sense him in this region.

'That is because we have made a deal with him to pull back for now.' Said a voice in her head which she instantly recognized as the Jade Emperor. In that instant LongMu felt like bowing but then she realized the voice was in her head.

'Emperor…' She managed back as she almost felt him nod his head.

'Indeed it is I mother of dragons, I must say thank you for raising them from hatchlings. It is rare for a human to raise dragons unconditionally.' He said which made LongMu want to simple explode she was so full of pride that the Emperor recognized her.

'But that is not why I have come to speak to you, I require that you bring this man to heaven.' He said as LongMu's pride then fell apart as she was silent for a moment.

'Y-You want me, a simple human, to bring that monster of a man to heaven?' She managed to get out in a squeak.

'Yes.' He said in a humble voice as LongMu's head seemed to explode.

'But how will I get to heaven, I am still living and I cannot pass through the gates.' She tried to get her way out of this.

'Do not worry I will be sending the Dragon King to pick you to up once he agrees to coming.' He said as LongMu was baffled at this.

'What if he doesn't agree?' She asked him as here dragons who were eavesdropping on her mental conversation were growing a little worried.

'Then we will let the Monkey King capture him and bring him by force, we are only approaching it this way because the council had decided such a powerful person. He is bound to have a reason for being in China. I can sense that he is not from China and is in search for something so we must see what he wants.' He finished as LongMu couldn't find a way out this situation.

'I will see if he will accompany me to heaven then, but I request my children come with me.' She said.

'That can be arranged, also thank you for doing this.' He finally left her mind as she sighed to herself.

"Nothing like the Jade Emperor himself throwing you under a horse like a good days work." She said to herself as she motioned for her children to land as they slowly started to land. Once they finally did land she was on the edge of the Xi River. The man still seemed to be resting on her demolished home as she started to make the walk to her house. The only thing lighting her way was a small lantern one of her children grabbed before her house exploded.

"Excuse me?" She called out as the man remained silent as he had his left leg over the right one and was currently resting his head on his hand which was resting on the left legs knee. His black cloak giving him an eerie look, almost like a demon but calmer almost. She felt no dangerous vibes from the man as of now like when he landed. It was like he had changed into a normal human and was no longer the same heat as a fire.

But the effects from his extreme heat at the time were present on the wood as it was slightly burned around were he sat in his silence as she slowly walked forward. But as she did he still didn't move from his spot as she did see that he was breathing.

"Excuse me sir?" She asked again but still getting no reaction as she turned to the five dragons behind her as they all seemed to shrug but then went back to being on their toes just in case. But as she was about five feet from him she could feel a tiny bit of heat coming off of him but nothing more than that as he still hadn't moved.

"Sir." Still no response.

"Sir." Still no response even as she said it louder.

"Sir!" She nearly screamed but still no response as she sighed in exasperation but then she noticed the slight sound of a snore coming from him. Then she realized he was asleep the whole time as she threw up her hand in anger as the dragons all looked to one another with amused glances as their adoptive mother's composure started to fall apart.

"Gods Damnit!" She screamed as she kicked his right leg but found it unmoving like a stone and just about as hard as she started to jump as she clutched her foot in pain.

"Cover your ears." She said in a deadly whisper to her adopted dragons as they all seemed to comply as their small arms managed to find their ears. The next few moments of silence to them were accompanied by a noiseless motion picture of their mother kicking random things and saying a few choice words in her moment of rage. But soon she motioned for them to stop as she huffed in pain and annoyance.

She swore she could hear the gods in the sky chuckling not even trying to hide their laughter as they watched her actions. But as she starred at the perfectly sleeping man she looked to her right to find her tea and the pot of it was unharmed by the destruction around them. She then got a deadly grin and grabbed the glass to find it still a little warm.

"Don't ever do this to someone." She said to the dragons as she then proceeded to splash the hot liquid all into the man's hood earning instant results. At first he cursed and sputtered but then his arm slipped off his knee making him fall off the small ledge or rubble. But in doing so he hit a board which caused a domino effect which in the end made a board land on his back. LongMu just watched in silence as she finally lost it, laughter fell from her mouth and her children like rain.

"It's not that funny!" Yelled the man in a childish tone of voice as she slowly pulled himself off the ground as he stretched his back with a sickening pop. But as he finished he was met with the face of a still laughing LongMu as he stayed silent until she finally got ahold of herself.

"What was that for?" He asked in a serious voice as LongMu responded with a just as serious voice.

"You wouldn't wake up! I tired talking to you but that didn't work, then I tired kicking you but it felt like I kicked a stone. So I only had one option left which was the tea." She said motioning to a now full cup of steaming tea which she sipped out of.

"Why were you even trying to wake me up?" He asked her in annoyed tone.

"Your presence is required in heaven." She said seriously, if she could have seen his face she would have bet it was in complete shock right now. But the thing he said next totally threw that image out of her head.

"Okay let's go." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"W-Why are you freaking out right now? The Jade Emperor himself requested you come to heaven, does that mean anything to you?" She asked as she raised a perfectly than hand to his visible chin and stroked it as he thought about it.

"If I say no does that mean I am in trouble?" He asked her as she was at a loss of words.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" She asked him.

"Well…sometimes." He said but she sensed he was lying by the way his body moved. He was simply playing with her right now and she knew it.

"Your just messing with me aren't you." She said as she saw the bottom of his lip turn into a smirk.

"Guess you caught me huh. Yeah I have been with the moment you said 'sir' to me, sorry about the foot though I didn't know you would kick me. Kind of forgot to take off my stone skin." He said in a joking tone as LongMu swore she was about to strangle him. At this point though in her head she could hear the people in heaven losing their composure and just letting out a tone of laughs.

"I kill you!" She screamed as he she tried to tackle him but he placed a hand on her head. Due to her short stature of 5 foot 7 and his being 6 foot 5 with huge arms he was able to push her back far enough so her arms couldn't reach him. He was just laughing as she tried to throw a punch but it missed by a few inches as she finally gave up about 10 minutes' later.

"Giving up already?" He asked her in a teasing tone, man he knew how to get under her skin. They didn't even know one another and he was able to easy rile her up.

"Yes are you happy?" She said in a pissed off tone full of anger.

"No it was just getting fun, though I must ask are short women always this full of anger?" He asked her as her eye twitched.

"I am going to ignore that comment." She said as he chuckled.

"Your now fun, so tell me Miss…"

"LongMu mother of dragons." She said as he froze.

"You're the mother of dragons?" He asked her as she nodded proudly.

"That is so…cool!" He shouted startling her as he started to look around them for any dragons but her children were well hidden as he searched.

"Are there any here now?" He asked her in an excited tone.

"…Yes." She said as his smiled grew wider, LongMu could only chuckle at his childish antics.

"Where are they?" He asked her as she found a way to get him to the heavens now.

"I will tell you and even let you pet them if you come with me to heavens right now." She said.

"I agree." He said instantly as she would have expected some hesitation but he had none.

"Okay…come on out guys." She said as she started to walk away with the lantern as the man fallowed her as they 5 dragons started to come out of their hiding places as the man froze. He just slowly walked over to one as it hissed at him but LongMu motioned her child to allow him to pet him.

He seemed to humbly agree with a grumble instead of a hiss as the man finally reached the magnificent dragon as he was in awe. At first he did nothing but then slowly reached out a hand and stroked the beasts back, LongMu could only smile as the beast seemed to enjoy the touch as he was petted.

"Could I possible have a scale from him?" The man asked as LongMu thought about it, it was no issue to have a scale since they grew back in a few days. But she decided to play with him a little.

"Only if you behave while we are in heaven." She said as he nodded.

"Good now follow me to-." But she was cut off by her lantern dying out as she cursed as the darkness incased her vision. But as he struggled to light the lantern again suddenly a blue light was lit as she looked up to see the man with a floating ball of fire. It was only a few inches wide but it seemed to not give off heat as everyone looked at it.

"Sorry I thought we needed some light." He said with a grin with his hood still on which bugged LongMu. But she more impressed by his control over fire, but still she could feel no powers coming from him. Instead she felt like nature itself conjured up this little ball of fire. But she put that off for now since she bet he would explain it to them when he met the gods.

"You know that still haven't taken off your hood." She said as he seemed to realize she was right.

"You see a man summon fire and you talk about his hood, you remind me of someone long ago." He said with a chuckled as he reached up and slid off his hood as LongMu's breath hitched at the sight of him. Never in her life had she seen a man with such a beautiful face, not like a women but simply battle hardened almost. It was like he had seen more than he could imagine but thinks nothing of it with a carefree expression.

He had shoulder length obsidian black hair that seemed untamed like the sea itself, even though it was messy it was perfect on him but she thought he would look better with slightly shorter hair. His face almost looked to me be made out of marble it was so perfect but had a happy go lucky look to it. But then a sexy grin on his face seemed to appear and just add the overall attractiveness about him. LongMu couldn't help but look up to his eyes to avoid drooling, wrong direction on her part.

But as she met his eyes she froze, they were the most beautiful sea green she had ever seen. They had a depth to them she never though was possible as she almost got lost in the endlessness of them. Finally she snapped herself out of their trance to meet a now normal smile on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry my hair is a little long and my I haven't shaved in about a month either." He said rubbing his beard that LongMu hadn't noticed until now. I looked to be thin but almost fitting on him but she didn't say that as she cleared he throat and ignored the looks from her dragons.

"Well you certainly aren't ugly that is for sure." She said roughly as he grinned which seemed to be his only facial expression.

"I guess I should say thank you." He said as he laughed as he clapped his hands and 10 more balls of blue fire appeared about 20 feet apart from one another in the air. Each providing plenty of light for them to see where they were walking as they began to walk in silence as the man seemed to smile each time he saw the dragon pass in front of him. But the awkwardness finally got to LongMu as she finally spoke.

"So what is your name?" She asked him as he turned to her.

"My name…Hmmm it has been a long time since I been called by my name but you can call me Mortal." He said as her eyes narrowed at him but she nodded.

"So…Mortal is that your real name or a nickname?" She asked him.

"Well it is kind of both I guess…" He said as he seemed to think about it as LongMu stood their confused.

"What does that mean?" She asked him in complete confusion. But before he could respond the sound of water rippling made them both turn their attention to the river. But as they watched thanks to the blue light they were able to see a man simple come out of the water and start walking on it towards them. LongMu could instantly tell who it was as she bowed her head as Mortal stood still looking at the interesting figure.

"Is it me or do you have blue skin?" Asked Mortal as the man finally reached the shore, the man seemed to grow angry at Mortal at this comment but contained his anger as LongMu punched Mortal in the leg. With the stone skin gone Mortal could really feel how strong the women was as he grimaced in pain.

"Why do I get all the shitty jobs?" The man asked himself as he ran a hand through his long red hair.

"Sorry about him milord but he is kind of a idiot." LongMu said but Mortal didn't say anything as he studied the man.

"So who are you?" Asked Mortal as the man sighed.

"My name is Long Wang I and the king of dragons." He said as Mortal seemed to freeze as LongMu could tell he was suppressing a smile.

"You laugh I swear on the Emperors name I will turn you into a guppy and have these dragons chase after you." He said as he motioned to the five bowing dragons as Mortal just nodded but he couldn't help but smile.

"Now come we have much to talk about." He said as suddenly a bubble surrounded him and them the two as he started to float into the air as Mortal turned to the LongMu with a grin on his face.

"Go on say it." LongMu said as Mortal finally let it out.

"Are you shitting me or is that guy's name really Long Wang? Because that is the fucking funniest thing I have ever encountered in my life." He said as he started laughing as LongMu just sighed and face palmed she was stuck with the idiot of the century.

"No his name really is Long Wang and he will turn you into a guppy I have seen it happen before." She said as he finally managed to control himself.

"But still…isn't he supposed to be a dragon to be the king of the dragons?" He asked her which, was a valid point in a sense.

"He is a dragon but that is his human form, if he was in his dragon form then he wouldn't have been able to fit in the river before us." She said as he seemed impressed.

"Really because the largest dragon I have ever faced was about the size of a large house." He said was LongMu turned to him surprised as they started to pass through clouds as it got brighter.

"What bread of dragon?" She asked him.

"Grey Widowmaker…I think." He said which surprised her she had only heard rumors of the breed before.

"Did you keep the hide?" She asked him.

"Oh I didn't kill it." He said which confused her.

"But you said you fought it." She said as he shook his head.

"I said I faced it, that doesn't mean I fought it." He said as she looked at him weird.

"You say you faced a dragon but that doesn't mean you killed it, if you were any normal man you would have claimed he killed it." She said as he laughed.

"I have killed many things but that dragon wouldn't have even made it in my top 10 monster kills." He said as she was once again at a loss for words.

"Then what is number one?" She asked curiosity overcoming her slight shock.

"Well that one is easy it was a jealous god by the name of Raijin I killed him and he is currently reforming as we speak. He was mad that I could control thunder as well as him so he attacked me, and yeah he lost basically." He said as suddenly the bubble broke through the clouds and finally revealing a beautiful temple greater than any she had ever seen. But before LongMu could ask who the god was because she had never heard of him the bubble popped. Dropping the two on a stone path that lead to a massive temple. It was huge in a sense as it towered over everything around it as the two starred at it.

"It's a lot smaller than I thought it would be." The man commented but started walking forward after Long Wang as LongMu followed behind but eventually caught up to Mortals side.

"They are waiting for you inside." Said Long Wang as the man seemed to get a serious face and nodded. LongMu just stopped at the gate that led into the courtyard around the massive temple. Her dragons taking in the sights as well as they had to take separate bubbles to get up here.

"Aren't you coming?" Mortal asked her.

"I cannot I am but simply a mortal." She said to him as Long Wang waited for the two with a small smirk on his face.

"Well so am I, so come on." He said grabbing her hand with his large one, at the touch LongMu's face lit up like a flame as she blushed hard as he pulled her forward.

"You're the one who brought me here aren't you? So do your job and lead me to the temple of Chinese gods." He said as he put LongMu in front of him as she blushed as her dragons followed by her side as Long Wang just chuckled to himself.

"You are different." He said to Mortal as he grinned at him.

"You can say that again." Mortal said.

"So do you guys have a council?" Mortal asked Long Wang as he seemed to think about it.

"Well of a sort yes. But we have a council for each type of breed in a way. For humans we have a council of 12 and for mystical bests we have a council of 5 which will be present at this meeting." He said as Mortal nodded as he rubbed his short beard.

"So anybody I should be careful about?" He asked as Long Wang thought about it.

"Everyone and don't look the white tiger in the eyes." He said as mortal just laughed.

"Got it." He said as they finally reached the doors.

"I will wait inside for you." Long Wang said as he disappeared into a bubble popping.

"So you ready for this?" Asked Mortal.

"As this mortal can ever be, being in a room with the most important spiritual beasts and gods on this planet is kind of nerve racking." She said as Mortal laughed.

"I have faced far worst in Egypt." He said as she looked confused.

"Oh yeah right I guess you are going to learn about that later, for now I would actually like to formally introduce myself to you. I can sense we are going to be seeing each other a lot more than I would like to imagine." Mortal said as he extended his hand to her as she took it.

"My other name I go by is Percy Jackson first male human and pureblooded mortal. Son of Prometheus the father of humans and Athena the wisdom goddess. Official graduate of the Egyptian Anubis god of the dead training program and proud tier 20 mana user. Carrier of the curse of Prometheus and weapon curse and official boyfriend of Bastet the Egyptian goddess of cats."

"Slave of the Greek god of war Ares, killer of Raijin the Japanese god of thunder. Slayer of Perses the Greek titan of destruction, handler of the book of humanity and the Egyptian book of the dead. Wielder of the elements and official orgasm giver to Hera the queen of Olympus **(with pride)**. Finally the limiter of the human race and finally and foremost nicest person you will ever meet." As he finished LongMu didn't know what to do at all as he spoke again as he pushed the doors open.

"You're lucky I didn't tell you the list of titles under the name of Mortal, we would have been out here all day." He said as he finally entered the room.

**Review whore powers activate!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! As you can see I skipped two years in the Egypt part of the story don't worry I will flash back to that. But don't you worry the next chapter will have the Irene Situation handled. **


	21. Irene Is Who, 10 Years To Make A Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"My other name I go by is Percy Jackson first male human and pureblooded mortal. Son of Prometheus the father of humans and Athena the wisdom goddess. Official graduate of the Egyptian Anubis god of the dead training program and proud tier 20 mana user. Carrier of the curse of Prometheus and weapon curse and official boyfriend of Bastet the Egyptian goddess of cats."

"Slave of the Greek god of war Ares, killer of Raijin the Japanese god of thunder. Slayer of Perses the Greek titan of destruction, handler of the book of humanity and the Egyptian book of the dead. Wielder of the elements and official orgasm giver to Hera the queen of Olympus **(with pride)**. Finally the limiter of the human race and finally and foremost nicest person you will ever meet." As he finished LongMu didn't know what to do at all as he spoke again as he pushed the doors open.

"You're lucky I didn't tell you the list of titles under the name of Mortal, we would have been out here all day." He said as he finally entered the room.

**LINEBREAK:**

**YEAR: 2017 AD (New Year's Day)**

**LOCATION: 6th kingdom of New Athens (inside the walls)**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"...I-Irene..." Lighting managed to get out as he starred wide eyed at the female in front of him. All she could do was stare at him with sad eyes as she stayed silent with her hands behind her back. The three awake women inside heard something drop so they immediately turned their attention to the door of the house not but 30 feet from the kitchen as their mouths dropped open.

"But your d-dead." Light said as his hands shook he was so shocked. All the other Percy's were currently still as shocked as them but Earth who appeared to have a guilty face. Her soft blue eyes just starring at all the stunned Percy's which didn't appear to surprise her at all. She just ran a hand through her brown hair nervously as she looked around.

"Yes Irene is dead." The women who appeared to be Irene said in a voice that sounded just like her.

"B-But your standing right here." Lighting stuttered out which made her face appear sadder and more guilty.

"Yes I am but I am not Irene." She said in a calm tone which made them all stiffen.

"Then who are you?" Asked Lighting in a deadly voice as if telling her if she lied and was someone impersonating her then he would obliterate her from this earth.

"I am you." She said which caused a looked of confusion to pass over all the Percy's as someone spoke behind them.

"I presume you mean you are Emotions then." All the Percy excluding Earth turned to see LongMu standing with the other two awake women. The Irene impersonator just nodded which made all the Percy's turn back to her.

"B-But emotions should look like us." Said Shadow Percy as he seemed to finally recover.

"I did at first." She said which threw them all through a loop as Earth sighed which earned a looked from all the Percy's. But before he could speak he had a pair of hands clenching at his shirt and a angry face in front of him.

"What do you know that we don't?" Asked a pissed off Fire who for once had a serious look of concern on his face along with anger. Earth just remained with his guilty look as he finally spoke.

"I met Emotion about a month ago when I was out doing some stuff for Tab over in Europe. I thought she was Irene at first as well but if you actually feel the mana around her or him or whatever you can feel that she is not lying she is one of us." He said as Fire just kept glaring at him but a hand reached up to pull his hand off Earth. Fire just glared to his left to find Water just look at him and shake his head as Fire basically shoved Earth away from him.

"Then why didn't you feel the need to tell us something so important?" Asked Fire in a deadly tone as the others kept quiet.

"Because Emotion asked me not to tell you, she knows how we would react to such information. She is our emotions for gods sake why do you think she spent so much time hiding from us? To protect what little stable emotions we had left that made up us. But time has passed and we have become stable enough to know about why is it that makes Emotions look like I-Irene." He said managing to hold his composure.

"You mean to say you hid from us to protect us?" Asked Wind in a serious tone which was rare for him.

"Yes…I had to hide this form and at the same time stabilize our emotions, if you would have seen me in this form then we wouldn't have been able to hold our forms. Effectively releasing all of our power and most likely ripping a hole in this world much larger than can be repaired." She said as they all remained silent.

"The reason Earth didn't freak out and tell you all is because he is made up of the calmest element." She finished off as they all seemed to agree internally, Earth was by far the calmest and most level headed out of all of them.

"But why that form?" Asked a new voice as they all turned to see a 12 year old Percy with a pair of headphones around his neck. He had perfectly white hair on his head and lightly golden eyes that was beautiful mixed with sea green. This caused them all to jump a little as none of them had noticed the child.

"Because she and we were once one if you remember right, our strings of fate were once one but now only fragments of her remain. This is one of those fragments, her emotions were so strong when she…passed that they permanently etched themselves into our soul. So it is only right for the embodiment of pure emotions of Percy Jackson to make this form, at least that is what the original tells me." She finished as all their eyes grew wide.

Time just stood them in a trance of though as he quickly found a pair of arms reach around his neck and pull him closer to the person. He just looked up to find LongMu holding onto him as her hand gave him a comforting squeeze as he smiled a little but then returned to looked at Emotions. The others just finished thinking about it as Water finally spoke.

"But does that mean she is with your right now?" He asked her in a steady voice but filed with emotion. All she did was shake her head as he made a sad face but kept it together.

"What you are seeing is nothing but an imprint on our emotions, what I look like is nothing but a image of what our emotions look like in a sense." She said.

"So that means Percy and Irene shared the same emotions like an empathy link but since a women's emotions tend to be more powerful she basically took over the emotional department for the soul." Said Time as Emotions nodded.

"So you aren't Irene." Said Light.

"No I am not, I am simply an image." She said as he turned around and stormed off Freya just turned to the rest and fallowed behind as he stormed upstairs. Freya just looked back and gave a 'I am sorry about him' look as she left everyone's sight.

"So you're just an image of the women we used to love and still love…is there any way you can change back into a male or anything?" Asked Shadow as she shook her head.

"I have tried but I cannot, the element that I am made up of will not allow me to change my form. It has permanently stuck me in the most emotional form we as Percy ever had, which was Irene when she was one with us." She finished as Shadow seemed to just stare at her but then slowly turn around and walk to the kitchen and slump down at the bar. He then proceeded to put his head in his hands and just stay still.

But slowly the element brothers dispersed to around the house until only Time and the 2 women were left since Bastet was still sleeping on the coach. They just starred at her in curiosity as she had finally stepped inside the house. But the first one to talk was Time as he looked up at the women.

"I think I remember you." He said with a look of curiosity as the women just smiled at him.

"Sorry I think you already know that Time doesn't hold any of the memoires like the other Percy's do. We think it is because he basically was the time of Percy's life he never got to have so he was made without memories. In a sense it was so Percy could experience learning and growing up." Said LongMu as Emotions just nodded as Time looked at her funny still.

"At least he doesn't hate me." Emotions said with a dry laugh as the two women frowned.

"The Elements don't hate you they just simple weren't ready to see Irene again, no matter how long it might be he still won't ever have that part of him healed. Irene was like you said 'was one with him' due to their fate strings being one. It is hard to forget someone you were literally one with and not be disturbed if you see her after she died." Tab said as she held an almost knowing face.

"I understand but still it is weird almost." Emotions said as she looked down at her body.

"I know that I am Percy but I can't help but feel like Irene at the same time, I can feel her emotions inside me swirling inside me along with Percy's. It is like being a door that connects two rooms but the door doesn't open. You are part of the two rooms but you aren't at the same time you are your own being." She said as Time seemed helplessly lost at her analogy but the two women just nodded in understanding.

"Time why don't you go wake up Bastet." Said LongMu as he nodded and ran over to the sleeping women. He just kneeled down and poked her face earning a grumble from her as he continued on as the three conversed.

"But at least we finally get to see who Irene really is." Tab said smiling at her as Emotions smiled.

"I am not Irene but if you want me to be I can." Emotions said as they both shook their heads.

"No stay like you are now, even if it is confusion stay as you are. You are your own as well as you are part of one, I feel that if you do pick one side Percy will never be able to return to us as a whole." LongMu said.

"I can see you're reasoning…I guess you are right. Irene is dead and I know that but the remnants of her are not which still flow in Percy and long for him. But I will not allow those emotions to control me." She said proudly as the two smiled at her as they heard a loud grumble as they turned to see Time with his finger up Bastet nose. She tried to swat his hand away but he dodge her just in time but then proceeded to stick it back in.

"Is he always like that?" Asked Emotions.

"Yeah." Both of them replied as Emotions laughed.

"So since I am home how about we have that party, the ball drops in an hour." She said with a semi smile knowing that everybody didn't quiet feel like celebrating now.

"I don't see why not, let's go gather everyone up." Tab said as LongMu nodded.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Well this is more fun than I thought." Said Light to Earth as they both starred at Emotions a she laughed as she talked to the women. Bastet was up now with Time sitting in her lap as he dug into the chip and dip that were on the table. Her face looked irritated with her current bloody nose which she got for a 'random' reason.

"Indeed it is, I guess after you think about it there is nothing we can do. The elements we are made of chose these forms and we cannot change that." Earth said which made Fire and Water grunt in agreement as they both simultaneously sipped on a beer as they watched the TV.

"Is it wrong that I have a 'longing' feeling for Emotions in that form?" Asked Darkness as he stared at her.

"You mean to ask that you are horny and want to fuck Emotions?" Asked Lighting in a whisper as Shadow blushed to his roots of his hair.

"Don't worry buddy I think we are all having the same feeling." Said Wind as he took a sip of a beer. But in response all the Elements blushed knowing it was all to true, each of them feeling the same thing for the Irene imposter. But after seeing the first women you loved after 4000 years after she died you kind of want to get into her pants.

"Hey what's up guys? Why are you all so quiet?" Asked Emotions in a concerned voice which caused all the Elements to clear their throats.

"Sorry just having an internal discussion about stuff." Earth said with a blush still on his face.

"What stuff?" Asked Emotions in a curious voice as she tilted her head.

"Guy stuff." Said Shadow.

"Ah that kind of stuff." Emotions said with a knowing smirk as all of them turned their heads away. Time still not giving a care in the world as he dug into been dip but he was going slower now as his face said he was nearing food coma.

"30 seconds until the drop." Said Water from his seat as they all turned to the TV. The drop of the ball was currently taking place in each kingdom town square but they were watching Hestia's currently. But they all just had their eyes glued to the scene as the ball slowly began to descend as the number began to decrease. They all seemed to go over memoires in their head of the year as they all seemed to smile a little at the events that passed.

"5…4…3…2…1…0! Happy New Year!" Shouted the TV as everyone raised a drink near them and shouted Happy New Year at the same time. This caused them all to laugh a little as they watched the newscaster look at all the people. Most of the people in Hestia's country were thrown away demigods who weren't powerful enough for their parents. Most of them which Percy actually picked up and gave to her over the many millennia sine the major separation of the gods.

"Happy New Year guys." Said Emotion as they all nodded at her as they turned back to the TV as Emotions smile faltered. She just grew a 'I am going to get to the bottom of this' face as she knew they were all looking at her weird since they all calmed down. She just exchanged a glance with Ixtab who just shrugged then took a bite of a hot wing.

"So what are you guys going to do tonight for the after party, after we put Mr. Bean dip over here to bed?" Asked Emotions motioning to asleep 12 year old Percy who had a chip in his head as his head nodded on an off. But what got them was that she was completely unaware of what they actually had planned out. The male elements all exchanged a look with the current soulmates who all gave a hidden glance with one another.

"We were thinking of going to bed and doing some stuff together." Said Freya as she tried to hide the fact they were planning on having basically an orgy after they put Time to bed.

"Other stuff? What does that mean? Does that mean I can join you?" Questioned Emotion in a curious tone as she tried to find out what they were doing after Time was put to bed. His unconscious body being lifted up by Bastet who quickly left the room but earning a glare from the other three women as she escaped the question.

"You know *cough* adult *cough* stuff and only if you want to." Managed LongMu as Emotion was confused by her answer as her eyes suddenly went wide with realization.

"You mean to say…" She led on as a freshly makeup free Ixtab finished her sentence for her.

"We have sex." She said as Emotion just starred at the goddess as a blush crossed her face as she stared at the dark skinned beauty who to her surprise looked just like if Reyna and Hazel, two demigods Percy rescued and currently living in the small city that Percy ran. But it looked like they had a love child and she was all grown up. Her skin was much darker than Hazel's but she had a very commanding look without the makeup just like Reyna would.

"Well…that's nice to know." Emotions squeaked out as the blushed hard which made all the men in the room laugh at her as she glared at them.

"You can join if you want, but that would be considered fucking yourself if they did you." Ixtab added on as she sipped on a margarita as she starred at Emotion who was now blushing to her roots. But Ixtab looked calm and collected as suddenly was light slapped on the back of her head as both turned to see LongMu with a solid face.

"Sorry about her but she kind of has no filter when she drinks alcohol, kind of turns the normal shy her into a filter less pain in my ass." LongMu said as she took Tabs drink which caused her to frown at the Chinese goddess.

"Hey I was going to finish that." She said but hiccupped which caused her to slap her hand over her mouth as Emotions smiled at her action.

"Your drunk, no you won't finish it." Long Mu said as Frey just laughed as Tab just lightly glared at her but then proceed to glare at the table.

"But she just had one sip?" Said Emotions as Frey decided to speak.

"It seems that you don't remember much about us do you." She said as Emotions just blushed.

"Sorry." She said as Frey nodded.

"It is understandable with the whole emotions from two people thing but just a quick reminder is that Tab cannot hold onto her alcohol at all, Bastet has a obsession with oranges, Mu is the most mother like out of all of us, and I…" Frey said as she seemed to lean closer to Emotions who leaned back but found she couldn't.

"…the most freak like in bed." She purred at Emotion as she blushed deeply again at Frey's comment about herself as the men chuckled.

"I toast to that." Said Shadow as the others all held up their glasses as Emotions just glared at her male counterparts.

"Well if you must know…Freya." Said Emotions as Frey suddenly wasn't smiling anymore as Emotion fisted Freya's V neck shirt around the collar. The next think that happened nearly made all the men stop breathing as they watched Emotion smash her lips on Freya's. Everyone just watched in stunned silence as it looked like Emotion was taking the dominate role. Freya seemed to lurch in surprise as their mouths separated just for a second but then Emotion smashed them back together.

Freya tried to push her away but couldn't as she found Emotion finding a tiny hole in her defenses and slipping her tongue in her mouth. But as everyone watched in stunned silence as Freya seemed to be losing her senses into the kiss as she started to kiss back as they both French kissed each other. But it was not with the same dominance that Emotion was showing as she slowly slid her hands down to the women breasts and started to massage them. Freya's hands simply found their way around Emotions neck as she seemed to want more of the kiss.

Freya could only let out a moan into the kiss but that was a mistake on her part as she soon found Emotion finding all the right nooks and crannies in her mouth. As Emotion basically made Freya go mind go blank from pleasure because of the kiss her hands were working wonders on the Norse goddess body. Soon though Emotion pulled away as Freya was left begging for more as Emotion starred at her handy work.

Freya's lips her a light gold color and her shirt was completely wrinkled as Emotion slowly pulled her hands away making the goddess whimper a little. But as Emotion did she just gave one small kiss to the goddess and a wink but then turned back to everyone who was dumb founded by her action. Freya just had a look of major embarrassment sweep across her face as she turn her head and starred down at the table as her hands were on her constantly shifty thighs.

Emotion's kiss was so good that Freya didn't realize it but she was already wet and willing to bed the women beside her. But Emotion just crossed her legs straightened her own shirt and gave a grin to everyone.

"I prefer women over men in bed." She added on as everyone was still speechless.

"Wait…does that mean you did it when you were doing whatever in the world?" Asked a stunned Water as Emotion coughed a little.

"Well there was a few times (everyone stares)…okay maybe five or more (everyone is still starring)… okay I lost track after twenty times. But I am still a virgin as my hymen says but let's just say my mouth and fingers know how to please a women in more ways than one. So I wouldn't mind helping in bed with the women." She said with a wink directed towards the three women in the room as they just blushed.

"Is it me or was one part of Percy completely lesbian?" Asked Shadow.

"If you think about it she is straight because Percy is a dude who likes women. Element has feelings just for women like Percy did, so technically Percy wasn't gay. But with Element being a female I think that we can consider her a lesbian." Said Fire in a low tone.

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to go finish my job on little Miss Freya." Said Emotions standing up as she did she grabbed Frey's nervous hand and started to lead her to the upstairs were the main bedroom was. Everyone just watched in amazement as the normally very output goddess was reduced to a shy completely embarrassed mess. With the click of a door everyone turned to one another as their shock remained on their faces.

"Well if you guys don't mind I think I am going to go help Emotion with the Frey problem." Said Water standing up and walking away.

"Hey wait up!" Said just about every guy as the females just sighed and stood up but smirks on their faces about the possibilities that the night had with a new female added into it.

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2090 BC: 1 year after Percy finished training in Egypt**

**LOCATION: CHINA**

**PERCY POV:**

"You officially have the coolest mustache I have ever seen." I said as I looked upon the 25 foot tall man sitting in a jade colored throne. I was just walked in the room to find some of the coolest looking people I had ever seen. Each one 25 feet tall the same as the Olympians but they sat in floating thrones that were positioned around the room in O formation. But each one at a different height as it made it look sweet in my opinion much better than the omega that the Olympians used.

But the man I first spotted was the one directly in front of the entrance on the other side of the room. He was actually the closest to the ground as his jade colored throne gently floated about 3 feet off the ground as he looked amused at my comment. But the second it escaped my mouth I felt a hand immediately hit the back of my head as I turned in a pained expression to the one called LongMu.

"That is the Jade Emperor. You don't simply go saying stuff about his mustache got it. Now if you're lucky he won't vaporize you, so that means be on your best behavior." She hissed at me as I gave her a hurt expression.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine." I mumbled causing her eyes to widen with rage as I swore if she could she would have had a sword she would have run me through with it. But a small chuckle pulled us out of our personal argument. As I did LongMu just gave me a glare then turned to stare at the Jade Emperor who still had an amused face.

"You are very…unusual." He commented as he had a fan type thing in front of his mouth which didn't allow me to see his lips moving.

"I try." I said earning an elbow from LongMu.

"You will have to excuse him milord he is what I would call an 'idiot'." She said throwing air quotes around the word idiot as if trying to make it easier for me to understand.

"Hey I am not stupid." I said back which just made her glance at me roll her eyes then proceed to turn back to the emperor.

"He just says that to make himself feel better." She said in a whisper like voice but I still heard it.

"Yes indeed I can see that, but I must ask him to step forward to introduce himself to all of us and then we will introduce ourselves back. It is only fair for someone with so little knowledge of Chinese gods and culture to learn about us beforehand." The Jade Emperor said as she nodded as she walked back to me.

"Don't be an idiot." She whispered to me as I glared at her.

"I will try not to be-." But I was cut off by my foot catching on a rug on the ground. As I fell forward in an ever so gracefulness like a tree, I didn't have time to put my hands bellow me. As I hit the ground hard I might add I just groaned in slight pain as I slowly pulled myself off the ground. As I did I heard a loud bellowing laugh as I turned to glare at the person to find not a person.

The laugh itself was coming from a giant sized white tiger that was about the size of a small house. I just starred in awe but then I remember Long Wang's warning as I turned away before he could catch my gaze. As I finally managed to brush myself off as gently walked forward to the still grinning emperor.

"I find you funny, please introduce yourself." He said motioning with his hand.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, I come from Greece and you guessed it I have no clue who any of you are." I said as some of them seemed to glance at one another but the Jade Emperor just stared at me.

"So you come from Greece, you are a long place from home." He said as I nodded.

"Indeed I am, so as I know so far you are the Jade Emperor. Does that make you like the Zeus of the Chinese pantheon?" I asked him.

"Yes in a way. But if you know of Zeus you must know of the Greek pantheon gods." He said in a serious tone.

"Indeed I do in fact a few of them owe me a few favors." I added on as he looked intrigued.

"Is that so? Very intriguing, so tell me Perseus how old are you?" He asked surprising me a little.

"A little under 3000 years old." I found myself answering as I slapped my hand over my mouth. The emperor seemed to glance at one of the goddesses who simply appeared to be sitting on what looked to be a giant lotus flower that had her in the middle.

"Guanyin please refrain of making him tell the true, I know you insist that he does but please refrain from doing so. Sometimes it is better to hear it from them and not a spell encasing them." He said as she sighed and nodded as she went back to examining a small flower pot in her hand that was empty of flowers.

"Sorry about her." He said as I nodded.

"But I must say for a human with no immortal blood in him it is rare to see one of you live this long. In fact I think your birth may almost line up with the creation of man." He said as I smiled a little.

"That is because I am the first man." I stated simply as the Jade emperor looked a little shocked.

"I have heard rumors from Chaos herself but never have I actually thought that the first human was still alive." He said as all the gods looked at me impressed.

"It comes with the job of being a limiter." I stated as he now had a look of curiosity on his face.

"A limiter as well? You seemed to continue to impresses me Perseus, though I must leave the topic alone at the time. I ask you something different now, why are you in China?" He asked me.

"Simple reasons, my mother Athena wanted to ask you for a book of medicine as well as a dragon scale." I said simply as he nodded.

"Yes I remember her request long ago during one of our annual four thousand year pantheon meetings. But I never actually had the time to make such a book and over the years I have forgotten. I am sorry but you must wait a time before I have consolidated all the medicine gods to pitch in on the book as well." He said as I nodded.

"How long will that take?" I asked him.

"Roughly 9 to 10 years, the knowledge our gods have on medicine is vast and old. It will take time." He said as I nodded.

"So you never got around to introducing yourselves." I said as he seemed to find that I was right.

"I guess we haven't have we, well as you know I am the Jade Emperor the king of the gods." He said. Then a women sitting next to him in a similar throne who was a beauty to say the least spoke next.

"My name is Wangnu Niangniang the queen of the gods."

"Cheng Huang the god of walls and moats." Said a man who sat in a throne made of what looked to be stone bricks like walls are.

"Zhun Rons god of fire." He said in a simple tone, he was sitting in a throne of calm fire which kind of freaked me out.

"Guan Yu god of war." Said a man on a throne made of simple marble but it had many different scene in it.

"Guanyin goddess of mercy." Said the women in the lotus flower.

"Lei Gong god of thunder." Said a man sitting in a throne that was much like Zeus's but it was made of clouds instead of marble.

"Pan chin lien goddess of prostitutes and love." She said with a wink as she sat in a very comfy looking throne.

"Caishen god of wealth." He said but he didn't pay me mind as he was currently counting money.

"Tsao wang god of the hearth." Said a man on a throne that looked like Hestia's once did.

"Yan Wang god of the dead." He said glumly from his pitch black chair/throne.

"Cahng'e goddess of the moon." She said politely from her chair that had depictions of the moon and sun on it. But as the last god called out I noticed each one looked similar to the last, but I could tell they weren't normal to their attire for the meeting since most shuffled in it. So to my best guess I could say that most of the time all the gods and goddess didn't normally have on the same closes as the king and queen. But then I found out it wasn't done as I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I am the white tiger god of the west." He said as he lay on a floating platform.

"I am the black tortoise god of the north." Said a lumbering tortoise that was nearly 2 times the size of the tiger as he laid on another platform much higher up.

"I am the vermillion Bird god of the south." Said a hug bird about the same size as the tortoise that was perched up on a large bar that was protruding from the wall by a giant window.

"I am the Azure Dragon god of the east." Said a humbled but deep voice as I turned to see him in a spiral fashion on a platform over by the tiger.

"Finally I am Long Wang king of the dragons." Said my favorite person ever as he gave me a nod from his seat by the massive blue dragon.

"I presume that is all of us." The Jade emperor said as everyone nodded.

"Good now since the formalities are over Perseus I would like to pick up where we left off earlier. I would like it if you told us who you really are and the events that have passed you in your life. Once you do I will grant you the book of medicine in after the next 10 years, during the mean time I will determine where you will be staying based on how your story turns out." He asked me as I sighed. Why is it that every pantheon wanted a piece of this?

"Very well I will tell you my story but you must swear to keep it between the only people in this room." I said as he nodded swear the oath which turned out to be a contract on paper which he had to sign. After he was done I nodded but then I saw him wave his hand as two seats appeared behind me. One was for LongMu who grateful accepted the seat and other was for me as I sat down beside her and her dragons.

"Well it began a long time ago a day that I will never forget." As I started and continued on my story most of the time they remained silent and in awe at the same time. At the mention of a few things that involved Ares and Irene most of the goddess and some gods wanted to rip the war gods head off. The Jade Emperor quickly told them to stop and I was on my way again, but through my long story I almost began to realize that I was old.

So old in fact I was curious as of why I wasn't a pile of dust by now but I didn't care as I continued on with my story. As the event that I went through came out of my mouth I could only watch in curiosity as the gods reacted to it. But finally I came to my part about Egypt and all that as they seemed a little scarred almost as I talked about the other Egyptian gods. But that passed when I talked about mana which the Chinese gods have decided to call Chi.

I was surprised to find they knew so much about it and that LongMu was very proficient on the topic. Eventually with a few words of persuasion on my hand I did managed her to teach me what she knew about it. She wasn't happy but she did agree to I, but finally I turned to the time I left Egypt and started on my way to china over the sea.

But as I reached that part in the story they didn't seem to please that I had killed the Japanese god of thunder. But that was completely on him so they let me go with a slightly warring of a sort. As the story neared the time I was in right now I told them about my encounter with the Monkey King and how he attacked me out of nowhere. But with that I finished it up quickly and just sat in silence as I watched them discuss.

"Your tale is full of tragedy and heroicness you are much wiser than I had first presumed but now you show me that you are no ordinary human. You are one that carries a large burden on your back and you will only let yourself carry it. For that I applaud you and wish you luck with that task. But I have come to a conclusion of what to do with you for the next 10 years, it seems that you are need of training in the Chinese arts of hand to hand combat, pole wielding, and chi control and usage." He said as I looked at him confused.

"Wait pole wielding? If you must have forgotten I think I told you guys that I cannot use a weapon because of the curse." I said as he nodded.

"Indeed you cannot but I have found something interesting, deep inside the curse there is a list of the weapons that Ares prohibited you from using. In the time that he curse you he stated that you cannot use the weapons he thought of as weapons. Well in that list he did not consider a pole arm to be a weapon, also with the curse he cannot change it so you are free to use a pole arm." He stated as I was surprised, but at the same time I felt the satchel on my side hum for some reason.

"But back on topic for these categories I have selected a few people that I know are willing to help you train in these aspects. For chi usage as you already know LongMu will be your teacher, but for hand to hand combat and polearms I have selected a special someone." He said with a smirk as I felt he was planning something.

"I have selected the Monkey King to teach you in those areas, in truth that is the reason I pulled him back in your fight in the first place is because, I saw you had potential with your hand to hand combat and I wished for china to have a powerful immortal ally in the future." He said as my eye twitched.

"You mean to say you planned on keeping me hear and having that monkey teach me the whole time." I said as he nodded.

"But with you need to wait 10 years for the book of medicine it kind of fell in place with this event." He said as I sighed, gods these days.

"Fine I will have that shit thrower as my teacher." I said as the Jade Emperor chuckled.

"At least he doesn't have to hold back against you." He added on as I glared at him.

"This is just your way of killing two birds with one stone isn't it?" I asked him.

"Precisely. With the monkey king busy with you he will not cause problem as well as he will let out his anger for future problems." He said as shook my head.

"Well at least it can't be that bad."

**Review whore powers activate!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! As you can see I skipped two years in the Egypt part of the story don't worry I will flash back to that.**


	22. 5 Years In China, LongMu's Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**POLL: **

**Okay the author need some help and he needs you guys to help me okay. What I want you to do is poll on what you simply want me to do, I don't care what it is other than no OC plug ins. But it can be anything okay so think of 3 ideas and throw at me okay. It doesn't have to limited to lovers or people dying as well it can be events or births okay.**

**EXAMPLE: (I want us Percy to get closer to Artemis, I want Percy to grow a extra leg, I want Percy to have kids)**

**LAST TIME:**

"But with you need to wait 10 years for the book of medicine it kind of fell in place with this event." He said as I sighed, gods these days.

"Fine I will have that shit thrower as my teacher." I said as the Jade Emperor chuckled.

"At least he doesn't have to hold back against you." He added on as I glared at him.

"This is just your way of killing two birds with one stone isn't it?" I asked him.

"Precisely. With the monkey king busy with you he will not cause problem as well as he will let out his anger for future problems." He said as shook my head.

"Well at least it can't be that bad."

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2085 BC: 5 years after Percy started training in china.**

**LOCATION: CHINA**

**PERCY POV:**

I stayed as still as I could as I focused on my balance on my palm of my hand as I stayed on my one hand handstand. My breath was slow and full of steam but it was steady as I didn't pay attention to the frost slowly covering my skin in this winter night. My shirtless body at least halfway covered with snow that was stuck to my body, I did have pants on through which was nice. But as I stay still I felt my palm begin to ache but I ignored it.

Right now I was at least 500 meters into the air as I balanced delicately on a pole that remained unmoving bellow me. The area I was balancing with my hand on was at least 1 inch wide as I stayed still. The frost ever growing colder but as of now the cold did not bother me anymore after my body had evolved to ignore it after so many deaths during this harsh winter.

"Still going huh? Just give up dude." Said a familiar mocking voice as I didn't move my body at all as I spoke back.

"If you're going to be up here Monkey King then do not speak, I still have 3 days left and I need to focus." I said as I turned my head and looked upon the human sized monkey who stood on a cloud. I swear one day I will find a pair of boots like he has those things are sweet.

"Well I just came to tell you that you suck and that I fucked LongMu." He said as suddenly the cloud under his feet turned into a hunk of ice as he simply pushed off the falling black of ice and onto a new smaller cloud.

"Well it looks like someone is a little defensive." He said as he sat down on his cloud.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I slowly began to shift my body to my other hand. With ease I managed to do so as I leveled my body out from its normal vertical position to horizontal.

"Sure you don't, I may not be human but I am not stupid enough to not see the way you look at her. But I don't think that your girlfriend in Egypt will appreciate it that you are dating someone in china." He said as I laughed.

"Says the monkey who throws shit at people he likes." I added calmly as I watched his tail flick in annoyance.

"I am a demon monkey and we do not throw shit at people." He added in a calm but deadly tone.

"Sure you don't." I said as I let out a breath I was holding, but when I did the air was so cold that the vapor in my breath formed a sheet of ice on my lips but I paid it no mind.

"So you going to give up?" He asked me.

"Not until I beat your record and I finally finish molding my mana core. Also I am trying to reenter a deep state of meditation so I can do that so leave." I said as he frowned at me.

"Listen I don't really care about the record so you can stop." He said.

"That is someone who doesn't want their record broken would say now go or do you want me to make more monkey jokes?" I said as he sighed and rolled backwards off his cloud as he plummeted through the air as I closed my eyes once again. As I did I found myself in the same room I had been for the past 5 months as I remained on this pole in my balance act of the century.

"Darkness is nor friend nor foe it is a simple state of nothing, a nothing so strong and scary that people move to cast it away with light. But even in the brightest of lights there will remain a shadow as dark as the light is bright. Darkness is not what we are afraid of it the monster that it cloaks under its deathly embrace that we fear. But let darkness shadow none and encase ones world with its limitless depth of nothing. Now let me one of many be encased by this power in hopes of and endless sleep." I said calmly preforming an incantation as I felt my mind slowly being encased by the darkness that I meditate in.

"Dark Fantasy let this world of mine be encased." I finally said as I was thrust into the darkness. Some might think this form of meditation is a little extreme to say the least, but in my opinion it is perfect. There is nothing around me but darkness in this meditation world that I made on my own. With a little bit of mana on my side and a few decades of training I was able to form this spell as part of the strategic emotion spells that I made.

This one simply puts the person it is cast upon into a deep sleep unless you can deflect it but most of the time it put them to sleep for a long time. But as of right now I simply found myself in the darkness of this dark fantasy. I was floating alone and completely naked but I didn't mind as I crossed my legs and began to focus on the silence that surrounded me. To normal people the silence would have drove them crazy but I was okay since I was above normal people.

But the main reason I did this was that for me to reach my perfect form of meditation my body has to be asleep. Also while in this state my body on the outside stays balanced all the time with the pole I am on. Unmoving until something with the pole moves then it moves accordingly, kind of like muscle memory. Plus my in this form of mediation it let me actually mold and form my mana core or KI center. Which in nice seeing as I could expand it to amazing proportions.

"Now time to focus." I told myself as I closed my eyes and focused on my mana core, but with a loud pop I opened my eyes to my surprise. But as I said it I found an almost copy of myself before me, it was see through and part of it was a glowing gold tone. The thing that surprised me was how fast it appeared. Normally it took about 5 minutes but this time it took less than 5 seconds, I guess I have been getting better at this.

But as I looked upon myself I gazed upon my mana core which as or right now due to me expanding over time it almost made up most of my body. After many long hours I had managed to expand it to every part of my body except the area bellow my knees. I just popped my knuckles as I began to work on my job. Think of it as trying to put a puzzle together, you have all these pieces and you have no clue to do with them.

But in my case it was a 3D puzzle but with different shaped blocks that weren't at all square, most had triangle ends or orbs and crescent moon shapes. It was like trying to put together a puzzle that had not solution and the father I got the harder it got. As the hours turned into days in my dream world I had managed to finish the left leg and now was stuck on the right foot. My last pieces were anything but simple it was like they were puzzles in their own way.

"I swear…" I mumbled to myself as I tried to piece the parts together but fail miserably for the 50th time in a row. I just wanted to toss the pieces away but I couldn't do that I just sighed and leaned against the palm of my hand. Nothing was working for me at this moment as I was so close but so far away. I just decided to go for it the plain old Poseidon way, I closed my eyes and just started to mash the pieces together for about an hour.

But suddenly I heard a click and a snapping in position as I opened my eyes to find it was finally complete. I almost jumped in joy but at this point I was furious that just doing it blind eyed did it and my working for a week on it didn't. If there was a table in front of me I would have flipped it that was for sure. But I let my rage die out as I looked upon my now perfect core it was so majestic it made dragons look like dirt.

"Now to finally wake up." I said as I slowly closed my eyes as I did though I suddenly found my eyes blinking and my surroundings changed. I was still on my massive pole high up in the air but I felt different somehow. Like I was now complete in a way, my mind felt so clear that I could recall anything I had ever seen or hear. Or for the fat that my body felt lighter and more durable in a way, it was an amazing feeling ruined by one massive idiot.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake, god you were out for 2 days." Said the poop thrower as I sighed you see in dream world time is extended a lot so you can do a lot of things in a short amount of time in the real world.

"Good to see you again as well." I mumbled out as I tested out my new balance to find I was a light as a feather as I hopped from one hand to the other with ease.

"You see different." Said the Monkey King as I nodded.

"Just spent the last two days finally expanding my mana core to the whole body, I now officially have the largest possible mana core in existence." I said as he seemed intrigued.

"Really so that is why your body seems so in tune with nature. Your massive mana core basically made it so you are nature itself since nature is made of mana my friend." He said as I guessed he was right. I did almost feel as if I could become the harsh wind around me or the ice that encased my legs. It was an amazing feeling as I said before but then I realized something else.

"You just called me your friend." I said pointing at the Monkey King as he got a serious looked.

"No I didn't you little hairless monkey." He said to me as he floated on his little cloud.

"No I am pretty sure you did call me friend, are you finally warming up to me?" I asked in a fake shocked voice.

"Shut the hell up before I break that pole and refused to teach you any longer." He said as I sighed.

"At least this is the last stage." I mumbled.

"Yeah you're lucky you advanced so quickly through the stages in the first place. It would have taken a normal human 20 to 30 years to get to get to the last stage and you did it in five. I must say with respect that you are indeed unique. But look on the bright side after tomorrow I finally get to teach you hand to hand combat along with pole arms." He said as I grumbled.

You see for the past 5 years I have been doing a tasks and other things that the Monkey King forced me to do for my pre training, as well as receive KI training form LongMu. Though I hated him for some of them since they were so ridiculous I knew that he was forcing me to become stronger this way. It was so that when we finally did get to real combat training I would be ready. But as I looked up at the rising sun I was greeted by a beautiful sight.

Apparently during the two days I was out cold a blizzard had hit, but now bellow me the sky was clear and it was beautiful looking. Everywhere my eyes could see was blanketed with a beautiful layer of snow. It was such a pure what that I thought that Artemis would love something like this, but then my mind trailed to LongMu and if she was alright.

"If you are wondering about the dragon lady then she is fine, her little beasties protected her house from the snow with their water powers." He said as I gave him a small glare, those dragons were her children well adopted anyway.

"Well that is good. So anything new with you?" I asked him as he nodded which he normally didn't.

"What might that be?" I asked him.

"I found you a proper pole arm that I think you will like." He said. Even if he didn't like to admit it he cared for me and I knew it.

"Really where did you find it?" I asked him.

"In your satchel." He said as I felt myself freeze as I almost lost my balance on the pole. But I quickly repositioned myself and was able to keep steady as I looked at him.

"What were you doing in my satchel?" I growled at him, if it wasn't for the fact that was on my last day of training and if I failed I had to restart I would have lunged at him.

"Oh don't worry I didn't look in it, I promise on my name." He said as I glared at him and nodded.

"No you see I found it because it reacted with my own pole arm." He said which confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as he pulled something out from behind him as I recognized the small cylinder piece of metal Hecate gave to me after my father left it with me.

"This is no ordinary staff of mine I got this from the dragon king of the east sea long ago, it had many magical properties that let it grow in length and size as well as weight and density. Yours is very similar but I can tell it has the scent of death around it, my guess it mined from the very depths of hell and forged to create this." He said as he looked over the engravings as I was shocked.

"Mine is made of the purest of iron while yours is made of the impure metal that was filled with death. They are polar opposites so they must react to one another, which is how I found it. But I must say whoever left this for you went through a lot to obtain it, but after today you will learn to wield it." He finished as he held it out for me as I grabbed the foot long metal pole as I gripped it tightly in my hand.

'I guess dad knew after all…titan of foresight for nothing.' I thought to myself as I flexed my legs break off all the ice on them. As I did I reached up and clipped the small pole to my pants after I was done I gave the Monkey King a thankful nod.

"So aren't you supposed to do some breathing exercised LongMu assigned you while you were up here?" He asked me as I froze as a smirk slowly grew on his face.

"You forgot didn't you?" He simply stated as his simple grin grew into a shit eating one.

"Oh man she is going to have your head on this pole man, you know how she is about you slacking on training." He said as he began laughing as he rolled around on his stupid ass cloud. I just sighed as I slowly lowered my body and adjusted it so that I could stand up. As I did I put my one free foot behind my other leg and popped my back with a sickening pop.

"Yeah I do know remember the last time I forgot to do something she asked me to do?" I said with a shiver but not because of the freezing temperatures around me. The last time I did forget was about 2 years ago when I spaced about an hour long session with LongMu. We were supposed to do meditative breathing but I forgot and to say the least I found myself neck deep in the ground in a pig pen. To say the least LongMu was mad at me for about a month and threated to do worse if I forgot about her training ever again.

"Yeah took you a weak with 4 baths a day to rid yourself of that nasty pig shit smell." Said the Monkey King as I nodded.

"Wait remind me how she even managed to get you into that place anyways." He said.

"She transported me while I was sleeping and used her chi over earth to bury me in the ground. Let's just say after I helped her with her power over mana and how to put more power into it she kind of scares me." I said as he laughed as I pulled my arms up to my chest and put both my fist together in front of my sternum.

"Well nothing like last minute practice." I said as the Monkey king laughed.

"Let's just hope for both our sakes your new and improved mana core body will allow you to perform the breaths of the elements correctly. I don't think I can stand you smelling like that for another couple weeks." He said as he held his nose and made a fanning motion with his hand.

"Haha well let's start out with the simplest one, the breath of the inner flame."

**NEW POLL AT TOP SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**LINEBREAK:**

**LONGMU POV:**

I groaned a little as I found my body forcing itself awake, I was enjoying my extremely comfy bed right now and didn't want to get up. But the current feeling that I needed to pee said otherwise as I slowly pushed my body off the ground and gave a large yawn. The thick sheet that I had used to warm myself for the blizzard slowly slid off my back. Even if there was no snow that landed on my house during the blizzard thanks to the dragons the chill was still there.

My white kimono found this as an opportunity to slide down one shoulder exposing my bare pale skin to the chilled air as I shivered lightly. But I didn't mind to fix it as I slowly looked around the room to find a small fire in the brick fireplace. I was curious who started it but my question was answered by the sight of a dragon slowly gliding inside with a stack of logs in his arms. After he set them down by the fire and threw a log on he glanced in my direction to find I was awake.

"Morning mother." He said as I smiled.

"Morning." I said but a yawn found its way in my words as managed to drag out the word morning for a few seconds.

"You seem well rested." He said as he laid back down on the floor as I grabbed my loose sleeve of my kimono and pulled it back on my shoulder along with my bra strap that had fallen with it. I just chuckled at his comment as I ran through my hair, with luck on my side I didn't have bedhead today which was nice.

"I guess I am, must have been the storm." I said as I looked out the window to find that the snow not lay but 50 feet around the house in a perfect circle. But the snow bank was well over 4 feet of snow as I was surprised.

"Yes you slept through most of it. But I must wonder how that pore human is doing." He said as one of my eyebrows raised itself.

"Knowing Perseus he will be fine, I doubt a storm of even this size could harm him." I said as I gazed out the window but then I heard a new chuckle as I turned to see a new guest. Sitting by the fire was the Monkey King as he held his palms of his hands close to the fire. He had a light amount of snow on his fur as well, but as I saw him I pulled the blanket that was around me up to my chest as I glared lightly at him.

"Oh please if I would have raped you it would have been done by now. Besides I find no feeling for mortal women." He said not even glancing my way as I just glared at him harder.

"So how is Perseus doing?" I asked him as I sat up properly as I found a pile of pillows to lean up against but still my winter comforter up against my chest as my long black hair fell down my back. What can I say I really like pillows, also having a chair made out of them is a blissful feeling.

"He is doing well actually just a few days ago he reached enlightenment, or whatever you humans call it." He said as I was shocked to say the least, when I saw Percy I was a storm of emotions that could never be tamed. So for a person like him to reach enlightenment was like seeing the Monkey King make funny jokes, impossible.

"But how? Not even some of the gods have reached enlightenment and they are much older than Perseus is. How can a simple human even reach enlightenment?" I asked him in a surprised tone.

"The same way he is like no other human. He learns so quickly it is unreal and he says that during his meditations that he can almost see the whole world. He is like a force of the universe that is constantly growing to achieve new and better things for itself. I have a feeling that he reached enlightenment not even knowing what it was. When he mentioned it to me all he said was that he was expanding his mana core to his whole body."

"But in reality what he did was much more he connected himself to nature thus reaching enlightenment. Even though I don't like to admit it I have to say that he is impressive in many ways but this just blew everything else out of the water." He said to me as I nodded.

"Still he needs your teachings so don't slack off. He still needs the knowledge of many to help perfect his control of mana, though how much he puts into his spells is perfect. His control of how he handles the mana besides his mana weapons could use a lot of work." He added on quickly as I shot him a glare.

"I can say the same for you." I shot right back at him as he chuckled.

"Trust me if I could I would but unfortunately the Jade Emperor demands that I teach him as fast as possible. Which I have succeeded in doing for his preparation period but now I really get to have some fun." He said as his eyes gleamed in the firelight giving them an earie look.

"All I ask is that you two don't destroy all of China." I said as he laughed.

"Oh don't worry the Jade Emperor has prepared a special dimension for us to train in. Actually the entrance should be opening up any time tomorrow in your yard." He said as I was surprised.

"Still try and be ease on him at first." I said as he glanced at me.

"Oh is the mother of dragons going a little soft out our little enlightened mortal?" He asked me with a wiggle of his eyebrows as I felt a blush rush to my race. But I couldn't speak I was to embarrassed as I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He didn't even bother dodging as it lightly bounced off his face and onto the ground. All he could do was chuckle lightly as he picked it up and tossed it back to me as my blush remained present on my face.

"While you deny your feelings I am going to make sure the idiot is practicing your to do list properly." He said in a snarky attitude as I threw another pillow at him but he was gone as the pillow hit the wall as I growled a little.

"Mother are you okay?" Asked a voice as I turned to see a red dragon looking at me in a concerned face. I had totally forgotten he was there as I sighed deeply as I stood up to retrieve the pillow.

"I am fine just a little flustered." I said softly as I felt the feeling that I need to pee come back with vengeance as I groaned a little as I basically ran to the bathroom. As I found the room in the house I quickly lifted up my kimono and slid down my panties as I sat on the cold piece of porcelain. As I did I sighed contently and let my head fall into my hands as I finally relieved myself.

But as I did I found my mind drifting to a certain messy black haired mortal who always seemed to shatter any anger I always had towards him with a simple lopsided grin. His royal cheekbones and perfect face always having a grin or a smile plastered on it. His sweet scent of the sea that rolled off him like waves. His skin that was perfectly tan and his rock hard muscles that seemed to always be on edge. But I just scorned myself for thinking these thoughts as I remembered that he already had a girlfriend, not to mention she was a goddess.

There was no way I could compete with that, she was a goddess and goddess's were known for being very possessive about things that were theirs. In her case that was the grin happy mortal that was currently training a few hundred meters up in the air not too far away. But as I sat on the porcelain throne in my house I just thought my feelings over as I didn't like the results I was looking at.

'Come one LongMu just do him already.' My mind shouted at me.

"No he is taken by another women." I said to myself.

'That is true but who says that she won't know if her little boyfriend would have enjoyed another women's touch while he is away from her?' It said back.

"I would know." I said.

'So that doesn't mean anything other than Perseus had a great night with you and loved every inch of you. Also that he probably won't tell his girlfriend since he cheated on her and he isn't one to tell others these kind of things.' It said as I bit my lip.

"I can't push him into a corner like that." I whispered to myself. But my mind had other plans.

'I don't care if you have to hit him into that corner, just look at yourself LongMu. You are a women in your prime and he is a man who will only be around for only so much longer. There are only so many chances you can have with a person like him.' It said as I sighed at my mind.

"Well…"

'Just imagine what one night would feel like, his strong hands holding your two sweating bodies close to one another as he gently inserts himself into you. His large body becoming one with you as you two make sweet love in front of the fireplace-.'

"I get it!" I nearly yelled as I found myself breathing hard as I gulped hard my feelings all over the place as I had imagined the whole scene and currently my core was a little hot. I just let out a shaky breath as I tried to calm my body down as I sat there on the toilet. But it didn't seem to help as my body didn't seem to want to calm down as I was stuck with a constant ache in my lower core as a deep blush stayed on my cheeks.

All I could do was look at the rising sun and guess that I had a few minutes as I bit my lip and though of what I was about to do. But that thought was throw out the door as I felt my hand gently slide across my smooth stomach as I had undone my kimono. Also I only wore a bra and panties under it so it helped as I moaned softly as I reached my awaiting lower lips. Then a string of words came out of my mouth that I wasn't proud of to say the least as I began on my first bathroom session of the day.

"Perseus your hands are magic." I said as I began my working on my lower lips.

**LINEBREAK:**

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: PERCY'S HOME**

**EMOTIONS POV:**

**NEW POLL AT TOP SO CHECK IT OUT!**

I woke to the sound of a phone ringing as I groaned in discomfort at the annoying sound, did that person have any idea what time it was? But as I managed to barely open my eyes I turned to see a alarm clock reading 4 am. I just sighed and turned my head to look up at the ceiling, but then I felt a strange weight on my chest as I looked down to find a sight I had not expected.

Laying on my chest was a pointy eared Norse goddess who was completely naked as far as my own naked body could tell under the thin sheets. I was in a slight shock right now, not because I was naked in bed with a Norse goddess but that I had no memories of last night. All I remember was walking in the room with Freya laying her down on the bed and then that is it. After that moment I have no memories.

"Hello?" Said a groggy voice as I realized the phone that had been ringing had been answered. I looked over to see one naked outline of a male who I couldn't recognize in the darkness. I knew it was one of the Percy's but the darkness couldn't let me see who it was. But as I starred I noticed the bed that we all shared was filled with 6 other Percy's and 3 other beautiful women besides myself and Freya.

I just groaned a little as a small wave of pain hit my shoulder blades as the one Percy on the phone turned to see that I was awake. I managed somehow to move Freya to spoon Ixtab who was cuddling up against what looked to be like Shadow as he had an arm slung around Ixtab. I just slowly sat up and glanced at the Percy on the phone as I found my whole body sore for some reason.

But as I looked around at the naked bodies on our bed one of which was still penetrated by Light as the Chinese goddess laid on top of him. But the mess on the sheets and the heavy musky sent in the pair said that last night was a long one. As I moved my legs I felt a dry crust on my inner thighs as I guessed that I must have cum pretty hard because I don't squirt at all.

"Okay thank you I will be there in a few minutes, just make sure those two don't try and rip each other's faces off." Said the Percy on the phone as he hung up and then turned to me.

"Emotions you okay?" He asked as he lumbered around the room trying to find a pair of boxers I presumed as I felt a heat come to my cheeks as I watched him. Irene's emotions in me basically drooling over the hunk of a man that stood I front of me in his pure muscle.

"I think so but I don't remember anything from last night." I said with a groan as he laughed.

"Yeah kind of forgot about that, it kind of comes with Freya's domain of love. I think she calls it the drunk night curse. Basically it erases anyone's memories that she had sex with and that she doesn't considered herself 'embroiled' with. Don't worry though a simple kiss on the cheek from her will make your memories come back. Though I must say after the whole 'I want you to destroy me' line when you were having Freya eat you out I don't think you could managed to contain your embarrassment if they did come back." He said with a chuckle as I blushed hard.

"Well anyways I need your help as well as Fires." He said as he grabbed the foot of one of the Percy's on the edge of the bed and dragged him off the bed. With a loud thump and a groan the other Percy stood up and opened his magma red eyes.

"That hell was that for?" He asked the still unnamed Percy.

"I need your and Emotions help a little spat between some of our students happened a few minutes ago and we are needed there now." He said throwing Fire a pair of shorts.

"Fine but why does Emotions need to be with us, by the way I don't think I have ever seen someone be so dominate over Freya before. The whole 'who is my little bitch' or 'I want to watch you swell with my child' thing was really hot I have to say." He said pulling on the shorts as I blushed hard again but then I found a pair of panties and a bra tossed my way by the unnamed Percy.

"She is suffering from Freya's drunk night curse, also put those on." He said as he slipped on a shirt. I just nodded slowly as I managed to slip out of the bed without anyone else waking up, all they did was quickly scoot together filling the empty place that I was once at.

"Oh man I remember that, kind of sucked. Also Earth remind me why you need all three of us, and which school is it?" Fire asked as I slipped on my panties but as I did I found my body instantly clean but didn't really care as I put on my bra.

"I need you just in case something bad happens, you need me to keep your temper in touch, and we need Emotion to provide emotional support to the two females. Also it is at our school not Athena's so we won't be combining." He said as he slipped on a cloak as Fire grumbled something about behavior as I slipped on a pair of pants.

"So tell me Emotion ever dealt with two emotionally tense females?" Asked Fire as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You have no idea, for one year I was a counselor at an all female's school in Aphrodite's kingdom. Just think, countless females that are all daughters of the love goddess who break up with boys on a weekly basis and love to talk about their problems." I said as Fire seemed to shiver.

"Point taken." He said quickly as I laughed a little but then I felt the sting of pain in my shoulders and my lower back once again as my face cringed. All I could do was hiss a little as Earth glanced at me with a smirk on his face.

"That might be the claw marks left by Bastet and Freya." He said it like a joke but I knew he really wasn't.

"What the hell." I said as I rubbed my lower back to find scratches that were slightly inflamed and puffy. I just left it as was because I knew if my body hadn't healed it by now it meant that these scratches reminded me of something important. It was kind of like the large scar across my chest like the other Percy's. The scar reminded us of our love to our soulmates so our body kept it and didn't replace it with new skin effectively erasing the scar.

"Yeah after Freya used her godly magic to grow a dick with Bastet I have to say they were on you like white on rice." Fire said as I was slightly stunned for a moment.

"When we get back I am getting that kiss from Freya no matter what." I said as he grinned and nodded.

"Whatever you say Bedroom Queen." He said as he smirked.

"Fire leave her alone and Emotion hold my hand so you don't get lost when I teleport." He said as I nodded as I grabbed his hand. But like that we were gone in a silent flash along with Fire to who knows were.

**NEW POLL AT TOP SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Sorry it was so late but finals have been a been like a Zeus in my ass. Also thanks for reviewing and I would like to hear some possible polls that I can do for the story that you people want to decide on. So basically I want some topics that you people want to give me ideas because I am lazy and cant think of any. Anything goes from deaths to births okay and I mean anything.**


	23. Cat-fight, Hera, AlphaBetaOmega

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**POLL: **

**Okay the author need some help and he needs you guys to help me okay. What I want you to do is poll on what you simply want me to do, I don't care what it is other than no OC plug ins. But it can be anything okay so think of 3 ideas and throw at me okay. It doesn't have to limited to lovers or people dying as well it can be events or births okay.**

**EXAMPLE: (I want us Percy to get closer to Artemis, I want Percy to grow a extra leg, I want Percy to have kids)**

**Percy gets a pet dragon: 2**

**LongMu abducts Percy: 2**

**Artemis has a baby: 1**

**LAST TIME:**

"What the hell." I said as I rubbed my lower back to find scratches that were slightly inflamed and puffy. I just left it as was because I knew if my body hadn't healed it by now it meant that these scratches reminded me of something important. It was kind of like the large scar across my chest like the other Percy's. The scar reminded us of our love to our soulmates so our body kept it and didn't replace it with new skin effectively erasing the scar.

"Yeah after Freya used her godly magic to grow a dick with Bastet I have to say they were on you like white on rice." Fire said as I was slightly stunned for a moment.

"When we get back I am getting that kiss from Freya no matter what." I said as he grinned and nodded.

"Whatever you say Bedroom Queen." He said as he smirked.

"Fire leave her alone and Emotion hold my hand so you don't get lost when I teleport." He said as I nodded as I grabbed his hand. But like that we were gone in a silent flash along with Fire to who knows were.

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: PERCY'S SCHOOL**

**EMOTIONS POV:**

When we flashed out I was suspecting some sort of office with a principle in it with the two said females in it. What I arrived to was completely different in every thought, instead think of a crime scene that had to have the military involved. What I was met with was instead a large amount of what looked to be enforcers decked in the brand new Mech 1 suit. Instead of the factory colors of tan and red they were all pitch black and instead of a purple center light they had a dark red light making them creepy but in a cool way.

The helmets of the suits still had the six horizontal glowing lines on them and a predatory style. Kind of like the dead space helmet but the area where the glowing lines met was pointed forward instead of founded. It gave it a fierce predator type of look like if you ran they were going to hunt you down. Both the top of the helmet and the chin extended farther though than the main face adding to the predator style.

Between the glowing light in the center of the chest, which kind made it look like the Ironman suit center, and the shoulder were two small quick air intakes valves for the armor. But since most weren't moving at high speeds they were closed. But on cover for the intake was a upper case P for police force most likely. But most of the people in the suits were simple making sure some people that were up weren't coming into the yellow tape.

But on the buildings watching over the whole scene were some of the people in Mech 1 suits but theses ones were different they were a flying type. From what I could tell though they were on break since the dull glowing red wings attached to the suit seemed to be on but not ready for instant take off. All in all it was not what I was expecting as I looked around at the large amount of people in the Mech suits.

(Go to www. deviantart art/Mech-1-351350088 to see what I am explaining)

Each person stood about 6 foot even in the suits as they all walked around an area that had police tape up and around it. It looked to be a small town square judging from the size and the streets running around it. Some of Percy's faint memories recalled this place on walks with the 4 but nothing big memories about it. In the middle was a fountain that was partially destroyed and had two females with cuffs on their arms glaring at one another.

What looked to be the leader of this mechanized police force with a completely white suit was a man with an unhappy face. But as he saw us approached he seemed to sigh but in a way that suggested that he had done this before and didn't want to do it again. From the memories of Percy's I pulled that this man had lived in Percy's little community all his life so he dedicated himself to protecting it with his Police forces.

"What the hell did those two do to deserve this much attention chief?" Asked Fire with a whistle as they approached the white mech suited man.

"They destroyed public property once again as you can tell by the fountain and roads and are charged with multiple accounts of public disturbance as well. Don't even get me started on what they did to the roads." He said in a tired and exasperated tone.

"I guess that is Hazel's doing?" He asked as the police chief nodded as Earth chuckled.

"What's up with all them though?" Earth asked motioned to all the troops.

"Well before the pour fountain was destroyed we had managed to settle them down with the minimal amount of forces normally needed. But then they started again as soon as we took our eyes off them for a second. In the end after a few more roads destroyed and the parts of the park reduced to a plane of destruction, we had to call them in and finally they gave up but not after a little force." He said as Fire laughed as I held my word as the police chief glanced at me.

"Who's the pretty lady?" He asked me as I heard a feral growl sound as we all turned to see the women with her hair done in an Elsa style braid growl at the curly haired girl.

"Hey! Do you two want to be tased again!? Because I will do it!" The police chief yelled as the two grumbled at one another but decided against any further noises as they both looked away from one another. Earth just laughed lightly at their reactions to the threat as I sighed.

"You tased them?" Asked Fire with a glint in his eye.

"How do you think we got them to stop fighting for the second time?" He asked us as we all shrugged.

"So any loses? I know all too well that Hazel can control metal and gems and gets a little carried away when she fights." Asked Earth.

"Just one, that's when we tased her. But don't worry the person inside made it out fine." He added on quickly thrusting a thumb towards a floating ambulance as a man sat on the edge of it with a depressed look on his face.

"Good last time this happened between the two people did get injured." Earth said as the chief nodded.

"That is why I am leaving up to you guys and the pretty lady." He said moving out of the way as I rolled my eyes, as I did I followed Earth and Fire to the two young women no older than 16 sitting on the broken fountain with mana scrambling cuffs. But as I finally got closer to the two I could make out features.

One had curly long hair that came right to the middle of her shoulder blades and had light cocoa colored skin. She was about 17 but appeared 16 years old and had a soft thin body but you could tell even with her body like that she was still very strong. Her eyes that seemed to be made of pure gold as they looked up at us but then her face went from a harden frown to a worried one.

"F-Fire?" She squeaked out as if she had seen a ghost. But at the mention of Fire's name the other one snapped over in our direction as worry spread across her face.

She had her black hair in the Elsa braid but due to the fight you could tell that it was messed up from the fight. She was a little older than the other girl at the age of 18 years old but had a militaristic look to her with her sharp dark eyes. Her skin though was a couple shades lighter than the other girls as it showed her Puerto Rico heritage. But her body was trained to that of a solider as it was much more defined with muscles.

"Oh crap." She said as the curly haired girl gave her a glance.

"Oh crap doesn't even cut it, you two don't even know how much trouble you are in. I swear if you two weren't part of my school I would throw you in jail!" Said Earth in a surprisingly angry tone.

"Bu-." But the solider girl was cut off.

"Let him finish." Fire said as she quickly closed her mouth.

"You two are facing at least a couple years in prison at this moment right now, but if you manage to explain to me why you two were at each other's throats once _again_. Then maybe I will pay your bail." He said in an exasperated tone.

"She started it." Said the curly haired one.

"I didn't start anything, you were the one who let in that stupid son of Mars into your room in the first place!" She yelled back with a ferocity that surprised me. But at this the curly hair girl's cheeks flushed a darker color signaling she was blushing.

"Wait you mean Frank? I thought we had rules against boys and girls sharing rooms." Said Fire as Earth was still composing himself after his little rant.

"Yes we do but she broke them with that lumbering idiot." She hissed at the other female as anger spread across her face.

"I told you that he was just visiting!" Yelled the curly haired girl.

"Ha! Visiting my ass Hazel, when I came in the room I distinctly remember him suckling at your neck. While you had your shirt up to your bra and you two were laying on **my **bed!" She yelled at Hazel.

"Your just mad because Frank used to be your boyfriend Reyna, I remember when you two used to do the same thing on **my **bed!" She yelled right back to Reyna as they both glared at one another.

"Listen as much as I enjoy a good argument as the next hot head, I have to butt in here. So what I am getting at is that Hazel had Frank over when it was against the rules. Reyna found you two out and told Frank to leave I presume. After he managed to scurry away knowing the son of Mars with his tail between his legs you two started fighting. The fight escalated into a full out mana and power brawl which leads us to this point in time. Emotions got any suggestions?" Fire asked me as everyone looked at me putting me on the spot.

"Well…I can sense that you two used to be great friends, but then the boy split you apart. Now you two are at each other's throats because of that." I said as Earth whistled.

"You just hit the nail right on the head, I am surprised you knew that." Earth said.

"I could tell by the way they interact, kind of like close friends even if they won't admit it." I said as the two looked at me like I was lying.

"Well I have to say it but you two are going to get punished-."

"But-!" They shouted together.

"NO buts! You two are getting punished! My decision is final…got it?" Earth said in a deadly tone as the two hung their heads in defeat.

"Now I am going to go to the chief of police and pay for all the damages that you two caused while Fire and Emotions make sure you two don't do something stupid." He said as he turned away from us a left leaving me with two emotionally unstable females and one helpless Fire being.

"Umm I know it's not my place to ask but are you two normal demigods?" I asked as the two women looked up at me as Fire decided he needed to go talk to the man who lost his mech suit. From what I could tell most of the people here were pure blooded humans, but then again that was at least police forces.

"Were both normal demigods I am a daughter of Pluto and Reyna is a daughter of Bellona." Hazel said in a silent tone.

"Wait they why are you in Percy's city?" I asked them as Reyna looked conflicted to answer as Hazel seemed to sigh a little.

"I was brought back from Elysium against Thanatos's orders to be made a sacrifice to something. Shadow was the one who rescued me a 5 years ago and made a deal with the death god to let me live again. In secret I am at least 50 years old but in body form I am at least 17 years old." She said as Reyna decided to speak.

"I found myself here 5 years ago after I ran away from my family long ago, I had a sister named Hylla but she was captured by Zeus and…I can't say it." She said in an emotional tone as I felt really bad for her.

"So I guess you two grew close." I said as they both glanced at one another but then looked away as they didn't answer the question. All I could do was sigh as I looked around to find nothing else to do as I thought of another question.

"So let me ask you two, which Percy element is your favorite?" I asked them as they seemed intrigued.

"I personally like Shadow he is funny after you get past his shyness." Said Reyna with a smile.

"Wait what about Earth he is just as nice and kind of straight forward attitude, also he always seems determined." Argued Hazel as Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you haven't noticed how affectionate Shadow is, have you ever seen him hold a kitten? It is like seeing a women hold a baby just adorable." Said Reyna with a content sigh as if imagining it. I just raised an eyebrow at her reaction though I had put her out as a hardcore blood and violence kind of girl.

"Well…have you ever seen Earth use his powers over earth and make his clay army? It is the coolest thing ever, then he commands them with the strength of a true leader. Just seeing him like that makes me all giddy." Said Hazel as Reyna rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Reyna asked me.

"Yeah what do you think?" Asked Hazel.

"Well…to say it simply I think the original and whole Percy before the separation is the best but let me tell you a secret." I said as they leaned in close.

"I am Emotion." I said as both their eyes went wide.

"But your female! How can a piece of Percy be female?" Reyna whispered yelled.

"I thought Emotion never showed himself or herself." Said Hazel.

"I had to work some stuff out and who says that Percy can't have a feminine side?" I asked them as they glanced at one another.

"Well…it's just so weird, after so many years getting used to the element brothers I would have never expected the last one to be a female." Reyna said.

"You get over it after a while." I said with a shrug.

"Wait then if you are a piece of Percy then do the soulmates feel threatened by this new female counterpart the original Percy had?" Man Hazel just asks all the hard questions.

"No they don't they are simply happy to see all the pieces of the puzzle in one place at once. Kind of like having the whole Percy there." I said as they both glanced at one another. But our conversation was interrupted but the sound of heavy feet.

"Well I managed to set you two free." Said a new voice as Earth appeared behind me.

"Thanks." They both said in a monotone voice trying to hide their emotion from the hulking Percy counterpart.

"Oh but that isn't it as part of your 'rehabilitation' you two are required to accompany both Lighting and Light to Athena's school. You two will pose as transfer students and will take the credited classes until the end of the school year." He said as both their mouths dropped open.

"I am not going to Athena's kingdom with her." Said Hazel pointed a cuffed hand at Reyna.

"Yeah." Reyna said making the same motion Hazel did.

"Well guess what as part of your 'rehabilitation' while you two are there you will share the same room. You two will become friends once again you are going to eat, sleep, piss, shit, brush your teeth, and do everything else together until the end of the year. But you two don't shape up by the end of the semester you two will be going to jail together." He finished as they looked shocked.

"Isn't that a little too harsh?" I asked him.

"Not when it comes to these two. If I have to I will perform a mana spell on you to so you can't separate more than 10 feet from one another. Now do you two understand?" I asked them.

"You can't just do that to us! We have school to finish here!" Yelled Reyna as Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry you two will be learning the same curriculum as the Athenians. Actually both of you are at one level above as my best student so you two won't have a hard time settling in." He said with a solid and unmoving tone.

"But what about our friends? We can't just leave them behind." Hazel said.

"Yes you can and you will, you two can make new friends while you are there you got it." Earth said as they both grumbled.

"Got it?" He said louder.

"Yes sir." They mumbled.

"Now go home and get packed I want you both back at this location in 5 hours." He said as they both nodded and stood up. As they did the held out their arms with their mana scrambler shackles but Earth did nothing.

"Those are going to say on until you get to Athena's kingdom." He said as they both sighed and started to walk away with their heads down.

"Emotions can you fallow the two and make sure they dint try and strangle one another with the chains of their handcuffs?" Earth asked of me.

"Sure." I said as I started to fallow the two as he and Fire turned back to the chief of police and started to discuss stuff.

**YEAR 2085 BC: 5 years after Percy started training in china.**

**LOCATION: CHINA**

**PERCY POV:**

I breathe in and out slowly and deeply as I stood upon my pole as I finished up my latent attempt to try and finish LongMu's training within the day. However the day was gone and the sun that I was dreading began to rise over the horizon as I sighed unhappily at myself. As the sun did rise though a felt a presence begin to fly towards me, I just starred in the direction I felt the powerful force coming from. In a matter of seconds the Monkey King appeared before me on his stupid floating cloud with his stupid smirk on his face.

"So how far did you make it?" He asked me

"I made it to the breath of lighting but only got halfway through it." I mumbled as he seemed surprised.

"Well that is farther than I had imagined you to get, but I am sorry to say but you're going to have to pay the price." The Monkey King said with a shrug as I glared at him.

"Well I will meet you at the base of this monstrous pole." He said as he began to float down as I sighed but as I did a small smile crossed my lips.

"Don't you mean that I will meet you down there." I said as I leaned over and hopped off the top of the pole, I did a spin in the air for effect as I dived straight down. The Monkey King just grinned as well as he hopped off his cloud and followed behind me as the wind ripped past my skin. The fall in a sense was exhilarating feeling as I could almost feel the air around me begging for me to go faster.

It was like the mana around me was wanting to be used by me, like me using it would somehow make it into something else. But I obliged happily to the feeling as I used my powers over wind to propel myself faster. With a burst of wind from my palms I shot down and with an added bonus managed to fling the Monkey king off course. I just laughed like a kid that had just gotten a present from his family.

But as the ground approached quickly due to my acceleration as the ground called out to me like it wanted a hug. But what I didn't see was the female watching me the whole time, I hadn't realized that I had made a loud boom alerting her of my presence due to my acceleration with the wind. But as I shot towards the ground all I could hear was a scream of panic as I hit the ground.

But what happened was not what she expected as the earth around me almost turned into water as I splashed into it. I just twirled happily in the earth that surrounded me like it was a new sky as I realized I was about 20 feet underground. But to me it looked almost like a cloudy water as I swam delicately around tree roots and a small mole hole. But as I looked up to the surface I could still see it rippling like water would as the women looked ready to faint.

But I didn't care as I smile at the Monkey Kings face as he scanned the ground looking for me on his new cloud. Even with the rage in his eyes I didn't care as I had never felt so at peace with the elements before. It was like they were becoming one with me as I touched them, but as I swam in the early soup that moved around me like water I decided it was time to surface. As I did I was met with an angry monkey and a panicking women as I pulled myself up and out of it as they watched in shock and curiosity.

"And here I thought walking on water was impressive but here you are swimming through land." Said the Monkey King with a semi impressed look as the women had yet to say anything as she starred at me in shock still. But then again any random mortal who see a human smash into the ground and the pull himself out of it unharmed was kind of shocking.

"So off to LongMu's we go?" I said as he nodded as I he began to fly away as I ran after him leaving the panicking female to herself. As I ran after the monkey kind on the snow covered ground I just found myself smiling again as I raced through it like a blur. I was easily going 80 mph as I shot over the ground in as my feet dug into the snow. Any snow around me was blown into the air as I zoomed by.

"Ah this feels amazing!" I yelled as the Monkey King was speeding along with me.

"That is the same reaction I had when I finished this session of pre-training it is like your body is not that of your own." He said as I nodded.

"Remind me to have LongMu give you a haircut when we get back." He also mentioned as I didn't care as I laughed whole heartedly.

"Got it." I said as I continued to run with all my might my muscles burned with vigor that I hadn't felt in months. After standing on that stupid pole for a long time my body needed to be released. But first I needed to burn off some energy as called upon my powers over water mana as I made the snow start doing stuff around me.

Sometimes a snowman would pop out of the snow or butterflies the size of birds would shape out of the snow that was flung up from my running. But the coolest thing was the snow dragon I was making fly with me that was about 20 feet long and looked like the dragons that LongMu raised. I didn't care that I passed some people and probably mortified them for life with the scene of a man running behind the Monkey King on his cloud and creating random shit out of snow.

But as I ran we soon approached LongMu's house as I dropped all my snow creation and slowed down. I just sighed contently as I came to a slow jog and finally stopped in the snowless yard, I just slowly sat down as I felt the dragons slowly come in my direction as I took a lotus sitting position.

"Perseus?" Asked one of the dragons as a smiled as he floated over to me.

"Good to see you Blue." I said as he curled himself into a ball and settled down on the grass.

"You seem different." He said as I nodded.

"I feel great, I feel like I can do anything right now." I said with a smile as my happiness seemed to overrule all my other emotions at the moment.

"Well I am glad you are happy mother is currently going to the bathroom so we are going to have to wait." He said as I nodded as I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"You see way to happy." Said the Monkey King as he joined me sitting on the ground.

"I can't help it I can finally move around and do shit that I wanted to do for months. Nothing could spoil my mood right now." I said as the Monkey King smirked at me.

"Let's see if I can prove you wrong." He said as he stood up and walked past all the dragons that joined me on the lawn and started to ask me questions on my training. I answered them all happily and quickly until finally the door slid open revealing one stupid faced monkey and one angry looking LongMu. But as I saw her angriness my happiness instantly vanished and was quickly filled with panic as I remembered I hadn't finished her training.

She was currently wearing her casual training clothes which consisted of a white shirt with the sleeves cut off with a pair of heavy pants (sweatpants). But she also had on her running shoes and a thin clothed jacket to throw the chill in the air off. Her hair was in a ponytail and currently she was wearing a very serious 'you are in trouble' face.

"What is this I heard about you not finishing my training?" She asked me in a serious tone as I gulped as the dragons catching onto the mood slowly slinked away. Her feet making their way to me as I slowly stood up as I towered over her but I felt very vulnerable right now. I could feel her breath hitch for some reason as her eyes gave my bare torso a scan over. But quickly her eyes fell on mine as I saw a deep anger in them as I gulped.

"I-." I was quickly cut off though by her look as her eyes burrowed into mine. She put both her hands on her hips and just continued to glare at me almost in a pout but much more angry. But as I looked into her eyes I noticed a faint red color on her face signaling she had been doing something physical a few moments ago. A couple thoughts came to mind of how it got there but I didn't voice any of them as she shook her head and sighed.

"Sit down on the ground." She said as I obliged and crossed my legs as she looked down at me.

"I want you to manifest 50 tier 10 mana orbs in one hour." She said as my mouth dropped.

"I can't do that it is simple too much." I said as her angry look returned to me.

"Do you want me to make it 100?" She asked me as I shook my hand and began on my work as she took a seat on her porch as she seemed to stew in her own thoughts. But I could tell this anger she was experiencing was coming from two different sources in her mind. One was because I hadn't done my training which was kind of suspected. While the other one was something I couldn't make out very well, sort of like an inner conflict. But then again I wasn't very good with my powers over emotions.

"Looks like I win." Said the Monkey King taking a seat in front of me as I made a rock float off the ground and hit him on the head. But at the same time I formed my second mana ball, and began to focus on my to do list as my happy high was completely gone.

**YEAR 2085 BC:**

**LOCATION: Olympus**

**HERA POV:**

"Oh fuck!" Said the king of the gods as he thrust wildly into me with his below average dick. But as he did I tried to find pleasure in his actions but none found me, it was like my body had become numb to him. All I could do was lay their under him as he moaned my name like he did for countless other mortal and immortal women. Just the thought made me grit my teeth but I could do nothing as he played with my breasts as I fake a moan.

As he continued on with the night I tried my best to please him as I faked yet another orgasm as he finally spewed his godly sperm into me. I just lay silent on our bed as Zeus fell to the side of me exhausted as I was still numb, nothing but the feeling of his slime inside me which made me shiver in disgust. It wasn't actually like I didn't feel anything it was that the pleasure from our bedroom activities was so little that it was numbing.

I just lie still for who knows how long as I let it dawn on me that during the whole session, my breath hadn't been above normal level. Or the fact that my skin was not wet with sweat from our activity. I just laid there with my hair spread across my pillow as I listened to the sound of Olympus's streets bellow. The sounds of people laughing and joking around or some of the drunks stumbled around, which reminded me of a certain god lying in bed with me

"Zeus?" I asked but I only got a snore in response as I sighed deeply, as I did I glanced over at the bottle on the side of my bed that I had previously drank before tonight. I just gritted my teeth in frustration as I slowly got out of bed and magically cleaned myself of my cheater husbands disgusting sperm. But I couldn't tell him that or he might do something terrible to me like he had done in the past.

As I cleaned my womb of his sperm with the magic I slid into my simple bra and panties that had been discarded in a pre makeout fest that led to the current situation. As I did I walked to the dresser and pulled out a simple chiton and threw it on with a black cloak. As the cloak settled on my back I turned back to the bed with the sleeping god in it as I grabbed the bottle beside it. As I did I turned to the door of the bedroom and walked out, not making a sound the whole time as I flashed away as I closed the door.

As I reappeared in a dull flash I quickly walked out of the alleyway I flashed into between two houses on Olympus. As I did I quickly looked around the street to find no one on it, not even some of the god's sacred animals or pets roamed the streets as I came out of the alleyway. As I walked the desolate street of Olympus I came to a familiar temple as I gulped hard and clutched the bottle in my hand. Still I gave a few more quick glances around to find no one as I walked up to the temple and gave a knock.

As I did I heard a tired mumbled inside and something crash with a few curse words, but eventually the door opened revealing a goddess decked out in a blue pair of pajamas. She tiredly rubbed her eyes as she looked at me with a face that said 'really' but full of exhaustion.

"What are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?" She asked me with a yawn as I glanced a few more times.

"I need to have a word with you." I said as I walked past the goddess as she just stared at me.

"Sure just come on in." She mumbled angrily as she closed the door and followed me. As I stopped I let down my cloaks hood revealing my long brown hair. I hadn't really cared about my looks at the moment as the goddess in blue walked past me as I fallowed. Soon I found myself seated at her kitchen table as she poured a glass of tea.

"So what can I do for the great Queen of Olympus?" She asked in a snarky tone.

"I demand you tell me why you sold me a fake potion Hecate." I demanded as I slammed the empty bottle on the table as she glanced at me.

"I don't know what you mean Hera I sold you the best lust potion I have at the moment, there isn't a chance in this world and next that it didn't work." She said taking a seat as she handed me a glass of tea as she examined the bottle. All I could do was grit my teeth at her actions as I forced down a growl as I sipped on the surprisingly good tea.

"Wait did you drink off of this in one sitting?" She asked me as I nodded. She then stood up and placed a hand on my forehead as I looked at her confused. But as she did stare at me intently she suddenly grabbed my chin and turned my head up and to the right and left examining my neck.

"Something is wrong." She said.

"Yeah yours stupid potion didn't work that is what is wrong." I said slapping her hand away as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hera I know you have been buying my lust potions for a while but it is time I figured out why." She said as I found myself in a corner as her eyes burrowed into mine.

"I d-don't have to tell you." I said turning my head away from her, but as I did I suddenly felt something drip onto my exposed neck. I whipped around to the goddess and threw a hand to my neck as she capped the bottle that was in her hands.

"What did you just do to me?" I threated her but it came out more like worried tone.

"Just making you more manageable." She said as I was about to respond when suddenly my body seemed to seize up but then go slack as my arms fell to my sides. My head did fall forward but the goddess caught it as he leaned me up against the chair. I couldn't feel any of my body as it just felt like went through one of Circes all day massages.

"What are you doing?" I managed to get out in a light tone as the goddess turned my slack body in it towards her.

"Questing you, now tell what you have been doing with my potions or I will leave you in this state until you talk." She said as she sat down in a new chair as I tried to move but my body didn't seem to want to respond.

"…I-I have b-been drinking them." I said.

"Why have you been drinking them?" She asked.

"…" I just remained silent as I tore my eyes off her a she seemed to be in a deep thought until she made a face that said she got something.

"Hera are you numb to pleasure by any chance? Is that why you are drinking the lust potions? To try and feel pleasure again." She asked it more like a statement as my eyes slowly turned to lock with hers. But the look was enough as she suddenly got up and ran down the hall leaving me alone and paralyzed. But soon she returned with a huge book that was larger than any I had seen. She had to carry the beast with two arms as she laid it down on the table with a loud thud.

"Please let me be wrong." She whispered to herself as she opened the book and started running through pages as large as a poster. I just watched in silence as I caught a few pictures and words, most of it was rare ingredients and how to spot them or a werewolf's phases. Even things about certain rare diseases but finally the goddess came to a page as she quickly read over it. But as she did she suddenly slammed her head down on the book startling me.

"Damnit!" She yelled as she turned to me and suddenly walked quickly over to me.

"Hera listen closely and carefully." She said in a deathly calm voice as I blinked which passed for a yes to her.

"Have you ever been bit anywhere on your body?" She asked me.

"No…" I said but her eyes said she knew I was lying as a blush crossed my face as I remember an event with a certain mortal 15 years ago.

"I know your lying, now tell me where did it bite you?" She asked me.

"The area a little bellow the right side of my neck." I said bellow a whisper but she managed to hear me as she turned my head to the left as I felt my chiton be pulled away revealing my neck. All I could do was blush furiously as I felt the goddess freeze as she saw it, even though I am a goddess who should forever have perfect skin there was the bite mark plain as day. Even with my godly healing abilities the mark remained on my skin as a reminder of what happened that day.

So far I had managed to hide it with magic but as of right now I couldn't managed to summon that power. But suddenly I felt a lone finger suddenly touch the spot on my neck and trace out the teeth marks. Then the finger was brought back as Hecate turn my head back to her slowly as her eyes looked into mine.

"Please tell me Zeus was the one who did this." She almost begged me to say it was him.

"No…it wasn't him." I said in a shy voice bellow a whisper as a hand found the goddess eyes as she sighed.

"I know what it is that is causing your pleasure numbness." She said.

"Then you can remove it?" I asked her in a pleading tone.

"…No I cannot, it is permeant." She said in a sad voice as I felt my world crumble, does that mean I will never experience pleasure again?

"Hera I don't really want to be the one to tell you this but you have been marked." She said as she starred into my eyes as panic crossed me.

"M-Marked?" I asked her as she glanced at the book.

"It is said that all beings primal instincts in this universe, made so by Chaos herself, can be separated into 3 different types of people. There are the Alphas, Omegas, and Betas…each person or being in existence is under one of the three types. Are you familiar with this in wolves?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Well to put it simply and quickly is that in this universal constant that dwells in our primal instincts has been used to trap you." She said as I felt my worlds slowly crumbling.

"From what I can tell is that your primal instincts is that you are an Omega which in most cases is very rare only 1 in 20 beings are an Omegas while Alphas are 5 in 20 in and Betas are 14 in 20 people . You of which are one like so few, almost delicacy in this world we live in. Treasured by any Alpha that can get his hands on any sometimes he will even find multiple Omegas and claim them as his or hers. Zeus of which was only a Beta if you must know, I am a Beta as well. " She said as listened intently.

"But when an Alpha finds Omega he becomes very…dominate or possessive should I say over him or her. Since you were with a Beta mate or Zeus though that meant you were open to taken from him. The Alpha you came in contact with marked you even if he didn't realize he or she was doing when they bit you. It was the primal instincts that made him or her make you with the bite mark." She said as she sighed and looked at me.

"W-Wait then tell me please what does this mark of the Alpha or whatever mean?" I begged her as she gulped.

"Its means that you are no longer belong to only yourself, your whole purpose as an Omega is to breed and created strong offspring. So when the Alpha marked you he made you his, you will only feel pleasure from him and only him. Your emotions will change around him to fit his wants and needs, everything about you is now existing to be only for his use. You are his property now and nothing in this universe besides his death will save you from being his."

"I am sorry Hera but you are no long Zeus's to have you are the property and l-lover of the Alpha that marked you. Now please tell who did this to you so we can find him or her and save you from this." She said as my lips quivered in fear.

"H-His name is Perseus…Perseus Jackson." I said as the room went dead silent.

**NEW POLL AT TOP SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Sorry it was so late but finals have been a been like a Zeus in my ass. Also thanks for reviewing and I would like to hear some possible polls that I can do for the story that you people want to decide on. So basically I want some topics that you people want to choose to vote on because I am lazy and cant think of any. Anything goes from deaths to births okay and I mean anything.**


	24. Chaos Changes The Rules, Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**POLL: **

**Okay the author need some help and he needs you guys to help me okay. What I want you to do is poll on what you simply want me to do, I don't care what it is other than no OC plug ins. But it can be anything okay so think of 3 ideas and throw at me okay. It doesn't have to limited to lovers or people dying as well it can be events or births okay.**

**EXAMPLE: (I want us Percy to get closer to Artemis, I want Percy to grow a extra leg, I want Percy to have kids)**

**Percy gets a pet dragon: 7**

**LongMu abducts Percy: 3**

**Artemis has a baby: 3**

**Percy gets a vehicle: 1**

**Hera becomes a lover: 3**

**Introduce Landrulers: 1**

**LAST TIME:**

"W-Wait then tell me please what does this mark of the Alpha or whatever mean?" I begged her as she gulped.

"Its means that you no longer belong to only yourself, your whole purpose as an Omega is to breed and created strong offspring. So when the Alpha marked you he made you his, you will only feel pleasure from him and only him. Your emotions will change around him to fit his wants and needs, everything about you is now existing to be only for his use. You are his property now and nothing in this universe besides his death will save you from being his."

"I am sorry Hera but you are no long Zeus's to have you are the property and l-lover of the Alpha that marked you. Now please tell who did this to you so we can find him or her and save you from this." She said as my lips quivered in fear.

"H-His name is Perseus…Perseus Jackson." I said as the room went dead silent.

**NOW:**

**CHAOS POV:**

I just giggled as I watched Hera's world crumble around her, I know it was a little mean but it was kind of humorous in a way. Kind of like watching a perfectly built wall crumble from the slightest bump of a mouse. But then again the fates did like their little games even if it got others hurt. As I watched in my amusement I couldn't help but overhear a certain mortal's name that made my eyes widen. I had no previous knowledge of this engagement of the mortal and god and right now I was like a girl who just got a new chiton.

"Oh my gods." I said as I heard Percy's name come from the mouth of Hera. I couldn't handle my emotions at the moment as I jumped up and started randomly making little eeps of excitement and punches. Unaware Order sat not 15 feet away at the dining table as he watched me with a cup of coffee.

"This is just so…" I couldn't find the word until Order spoke.

"Priceless?" He said as he nodded and pointed at him with a smile and nod.

"Yes that is the perfect word! Just imagine it! The queen of the gods brought down to her knees by a mortal, not only that but him claiming her as her Alpha was just perfect! That is like is just like icing on the cake! What I would do to mess with his love life just a little." I said as I jumped over the coach and landed as I starred at the scene again.

"This is so juicy!" I squealed in delight as Order chuckled lightly at his sisters antics.

"I will never understand why you made that Alpha/Beta/Omega thing anyways." He said as I glanced at him.

"For moments like these." I said back as he rolled his eyes.

"So do you think I should do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?" He asked back.

"Mess with his love life?" I asked him he gave me a glance over his cup of coffee.

"What do I think…" He said to himself as he thought it over as I waited for a answer.

"I think that you can do it but I think that might be breaking that little internal promise to yourself." He said as I frowned.

"How did you know about that?" I asked him.

"I know everything." He said with a smirk as he took another sip, all I could do is pout at his antics as I knew he was right. I just groaned a little and reminded myself that I shouldn't ever have mentally sworn to myself to lay off Percy's love life. This was the best love interest thing I have seen in 2000 years when Zeus cheated his first time. I just sighed and slumped a little as I watched Hecate begin to talk to Hera that it was going to be okay, but her words were shaky and goddess saw this.

"But there might be a way around that promise." I heard from Order as I turned to him.

"This Alpha/Beta/Omega thing you have going is good but I think you can improve on it just a little." He said as I raised my eyebrow.

"How do I do that?' I asked him as he sighed like I was stupid.

"You're the creator of the universe and all knowledge you should know this." He said in an exasperated tone as I still looked at him confused. Finally he gave up and sighed as finally told me.

"Make it so your hierarchy system is more prominent in the human body." He said as I still starred at him funny.

"Okay seeing as you're as dumb as a rock about this I will tell you all of it." He said in a tired tone as he summoned himself more coffee.

"What I meant to say is give the human bodies the parts and hormones to fit your system. Make it more than just emotions make it a system of breading. Make it how human will live the rest of their lives based on that premise. Extend it so that no longer the idea of the Alphas Betas and Omegas hidden inside them, make so that these types you categorize them in are what make them…them." He said as I started to get what he was going at.

"So you want me to make humans knowledgeable of this instinct in them and make it so that their instincts latterly come alive." I said as he nodded.

"Precisely but just so you don't get out of hand let's set some ground rules and some new rules. First this in first the original numbers for the amount of people of each type will remain the same. Second any instincts that were previously unnoticed by the humans with this system will now come alive and effect daily life. Third Omegas will remain the least dominate of the hierarchy and will be either female or male."

"Four the death of an Alpha will release any Omega or Beta under his control, but if that Alpha was killed by another Alpha then his mates and followers will go to that Alpha. But they don't have to if that Alpha that killed their Alpha refuses to accept them, then they will begin as they were before they were claimed. Fifth children of any breed cannot be claimed by any Beta or Alpha until they reach the age of 10. Also any children of claimed Omegas or Betas will not be under the head Alphas control unless claimed after the age of 10."

"The sixth-." But he was cut off by my hand.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"What if that child is an Alpha?" I asked him.

"I was getting to that." He said as he cleared his throat.

"Number six is that any Alpha's that have yet to claim any Beta's or Omega cannot be killed simply because they exist. But if they try and steal your Omega or Beta then you have every right to kill them. Any child born from an Alpha though will become subordinate to that Alpha like any child to their parents until they reach maturity at 16 years old. Then they are free to stay under that Alphas control until they leave but 16 is the age they are required to stay under the alpha." He said.

"So wait if an Alpha controls another alpha by force then does that make that Alpha better?" I asked him.

"I think it might but to get another Alpha to submit to you that is under the age is going to be a daunting task. But if any do manage to do so I think that they should become a Prime Alpha. They are similar to Alphas but they possess much more strength and are much more dominate but not to a fault. They also become the owner and have the right to breed with any mate or follower that Alpha has. But I think a Prime Alpha is as high as we should let it go since the chance of it happening is so low." He said as I nodded.

"So where was I…Oh right number seven Omegas and Alpha will both go into a heat for at least 1 month at least and 2 months at most. During this time they will secrete hormones that will affect Beta's and other Alphas and Omegas alike. But Alphas will be attracted to the scent of unclaimed and claimed Omegas but unclaimed Omegas will fear the scent of an in heat Alpha. This is because if they get caught then they are no longer their own person." He added on quickly as I nodded.

"What about Betas?" I asked him.

"Betas do not go into heat but will be effected by both of the others but not as much as Alphas and Omegas. But most dare not go after a claimed Omega because of the chance the Alpha might kill them. However it can still happened and the Beta can steal the Omega away but it is rare. Eight on our list is about how dominate Alphas will get. Any Omega mates or marked ones that Alpha has will make him or her protect that person with their life. But any marked Betas the Alpha has he will protect but not to the extent that he will his Omegas."

"Wait a Alpha can have multiple Omegas? Shouldn't we like set a limit or something?" I asked him as he looked at me with a 'really' face.

"You're really asking that as you set up Percy Jackson the strongest mortal Alpha on this planet up with 5 Omegas as soulmates?" He asked me in a sarcastic tone as I coughed.

"Well whatever so how many?" I asked him.

"Let's go with 10 mates and any amount of claimed ones." He said as I raised an eyebrow as he saw that.

"That brings us to the finale number nine the difference between a mates and claimed one or marked one. A mate is above a normal marked ones, the difference being is not the mark that that the Alpha laid claim on them with but the bond they share. Mates share not only a physical bond with the Alpha or Beta they share an emotions one as well, this is unlike the claimed ones who just share a physical bond with the Alpha or Beta."

"What's the difference?" I asked him.

"A physical bond is mostly wanting to be close to the Alpha or Beta with such acts as cuddling or simply holding hands, you know normal stuff couples do in public like a peck on the cheek. But an emotional bond is much deeper, the two can feel ones emotions so to speak. It is like you are one with them and they are one with you, there is nothing in your emotions you can hide from them. This is the deepest kind of bond a couple can share other than being one being of the same." He said as I nodded.

"Wait can a Beta and another Beta become mates or is it just Alpha with a Beta or Omega?" I asked him.

"I actually didn't think of that." He said as I nodded.

"How about a Beta and Beta couple as well as Alpha and Beta if they wish can become mates, because who doesn't deserve to be the certain of someone else's universe?" I said as he smiled.

"I guess you are right, so with that suggestion how about a Beta can have 2 mates being a Beta or Omega. But no claimed ones let's leave that for Alpha's only." He said as I nodded contently.

"But since we have that all done you have anything else you want to add?" He asked me.

"I want the Alphas to be able to mark their claimed ones in any way they want. It doesn't have to be a bite mark on the neck it can be anything but what it has to be is a mark on the Omega's or Beta's skin. But also if they lose their mate then the mark stays or disappears it is up to them since one can die of old age and the other wants to remember them." I said as he nodded.

"I like it also I think I can add something that might help them out." Order said as a blush raised onto his cheeks as I looked at him in a funny face.

"What might that be?" I asked him.

"I want the Alphas to have special genitalia." He said as I looked at him in a surprised look.

"Like how special and why?" I asked him.

"To knot like a dog's penis does and this is to ensure that any shall I say any none obedient marked Omegas or Betas will succumb to the Alpha's wishes during sex. It will also rise the chance for them to get pregnant male or female. " He said as my eyes widened.

"You want me to make it so males can get pregnant?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"No only Omega males not Beta's also I think that Alpha females should be able to grow the proper genitalia as well." He said as my mind seemed to break for second as I finally spoke.

"So you want me to give Male Omegas female reproductive capabilities and female Alphas the male reproductive capabilities." I said as he nodded.

"All is fair in this world." He said as I sighed but agreed that he was right.

"I guess you are right, but I want to make a change to how many humans and gods have a possibilities to become like that. 1 in 100 people or gods will be the number I am settling on, think of them as the rare of the rare." I said as he nodded.

"Still stuck on the whole 'only females should carry babies' stuff well fair enough, now all we have to do is put it in place." He said as I nodded.

"I will make all the gods and humans fall asleep for 5 hours and during that time I will put this new rule or rules of the universe in place." I said as he nodded but all I could do was smile a little at the thought of my new playground that I had for myself. The possibilities now seemed endless for mating and claiming but my first target was a certain mortal in China that I wished to test the mating process on. After that maybe I might see how an alpha reacts around a claimed Omega that isn't his mate.

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: Remnants of Reyna and Hazel's room**

**EMOTIONS POV:**

"Damn you guys did a number on this place." I said with a whistle as I stared out the gaping hole in the side of the building. Bits and pieces of the wall to the outside remained but most of it was currently across the street in splinters of wood and broken brick with some glass. The whole wall was gone and a few cords remained along with one lone brick that I kicked off the ledge leading down 3 stories.

"It was Hazel's fault." Reyna mumbled as she was packing clothes in her suitcase, luckily the closet and the dressers were spared from the destruction. Reyna was equipped with dark purple suitcase with neat stacks of clothes in it. Hazel on the other hand was equipped with a light purple suitcase and she just blatantly threw the in with zero organization skills. Reyna just scoffed at her as she folded up another pair of panties and placed them on a stack organized by color.

"What are you laughing at? At least my way is quicker." Hazel said as she tossed a pair of jeans in her suitcase with a few shirts as she finally emptied her whole dresser and closet. Reyna was only about half way done as she rolled her eyes. Hazel just walked over to her bed but as she did I noticed she picked up a few personal belongings like photos and a stuffed skeleton head. I just laughed lightly at the plush toy as Hazel put them in her suitcase.

"We can come back for the rest if you guys don't have room for everything." I said as I looked at the posters and other things around the room. Some were of bands like 'Dirty Sunshine' a group of Apollo kids that were rocking the music world right now. Or others of some movies stars like Tristan Mclean which all the girls fawned over. But then I noticed one with the 9 laws of A/B/O or the Alpha/Beta/Omega hierarchy.

But as I starred Hazel noticed and quickly took it down with some others as she glanced at me. Reyna noticed her nervousness a she went to the bathroom with a cardboard box. After a few minutes she returned with a box full of makeup products and shampoos and other things. It was full to the brim with possibly everything from the room as she gave a small nod to Hazel as she grabbed something out of it and tossed it to her.

She just caught it out of the air as Reyna began to toss things randomly out of the box but Hazel caught each one with ease. Soon the box was now down halfway with what I presumed was Reyna's stuff. I just watched intently the whole time as they seemed to work in sync as they soon were fully pack and hade a few box as the room was completely empty with. Even the colored bed sheets were gone and replaced with plain white ones.

"That was quick and easy." I said with a smile as they both nodded but they didn't seem to happy about it though.

"Alright as I will teleport us all to house." I said as Hazel looked confused as Reyna sighed.

"Sorry she quiet doesn't understand that you can teleport with mana." She said sheepishly as Hazel glared at her.

"It is unnatural, only gods should be able to teleport." She said.

"Well if you think about the concept of mana teleportation it is not very far off from godly magic teleportation. All you do is move all your move all your bodies' mana to a different location and then boom it is done." I said as Hazel still had a skeptical look on her face.

"Yeah so but it is still unnatural, the mana just appears there it doesn't travel or anything it just appears there." Hazel said thrust her hand out.

"Well I could take my time explain it to you but I don't think I want to, let's just go with the when you move your mana of your body your body fallows behind but super quickly okay." I said as she looked unconvinced.

"Hazel give her a break." Reyna said as Hazel rolled her eyes. I kind of noticed that the two hated one another but listened to one another. So I couldn't help myself to sniff the air using my Alpha senses as I inhaled deeply, unnoticed by the two. As I did my senses came alive as I felt my vision narrow and my animal instincts grow as my body tensed. The scents of the room came alive to me as I smelled just about everything in about a 20 foot radius.

The first thing my nose picked up on was the scent of an expensive perfume coming from a certain daughter of Pluto. It smelled like the forest itself mixed with fresh cut grass, but I knew that was just the perfume and not her real scent. But from Reyna I smelled the dominate smell of an Alpha mixed with that of the smell of war or her demigod scent. If you're wondering what a Alpha scent smells like to another Alpha just imagine if danger had a smell and make it that.

"Emotions are you okay?" Asked Reyna as I snapped out of it as I blinked a few times. My senses instantly dulling back to normal as my inner Alpha was quickly sealed away. Over the years you learn to control your Alpha but only the strongest Alphas can control themselves from an in heat Omega. But all the elements on the other hand all gained immunity to an Omega's in heat smell and the same with an Alpha's in heat scent. But that didn't mean we didn't fail to notice it, we were simply ignoring it.

"Sorry I was thinking, so you two ready?" I said as they nodded slowly believing me as I smiled and clapped my hands once transporting all the mana to our houses front lawn in an instant. As we appeared Hazel just shivered and Reyna seemed to be holding back her dinner from last night as it was still only 7 am.

"Ah home sweet home." I said as I grabbed a box as they grabbed their two massive suitcases with a box. I just walked up to the door and walked right in as the two glanced at one another and fallowed me inside. The first thing I was met with was the scent of blueberry pancakes as my inner Percy drooled at the smell.

"That smells great." I commented as I placed the box on the coach by a sleepy looking Shadow. Both Hazel and Reyna simply set their stuff by the door as they looked around at the massive house.

"Where are we? None of these scents are familiar." Reyna asked me.

"We are in a place I cannot tell you, sorry." I said to her as she sighed.

"Oh we have guests." Said a new voice as I turned to see Freya in nothing but a pair of panties and an apron. The apron giving her plenty of side boob as well as hugging her body, her perky nipples showing through it on her perfect breasts. Her longs legs only covered by about a foot of the apron and a pair of socks. I just licked my lips at the sight as Reyna and Hazel just blush hard at the sight as they turned around.

"Oh don't be shy were all women here." She said as she turned back around giving me a perfect sight of her long blonde hair cascading down her back with her two pointy ears poking out of the golden waterfall. Her butt barely held by her panties as it bounced around as she hummed happily as she cooked. But something caught my eye her lower back and shoulder blades had small little scratch marks on them which made me remind myself about the kiss from her.

"Hey Freya." I said as I walked over and gave her butt a slap, my inner Alpha popping out at the sight of the sexy Omega before me. She just jumped a little with a small eep but glanced over at me with and then winked at me. But then she mouthed 'later' and flipped a pancake in the pan.

"Oh god." Hazel said fanning her face a little, I just glanced at a blushing Reyna as she spoke.

"I think you need to put on a shirt." Reyna said as Freya pouted.

"I guess." She said as she snapped her fingers and a white button up shirt replaced her apron. But only three buttons on the shirt were buttoned giving you a perfect view of the area between her breasts. While it opened up and gave you a perfect view of her light blue panties. She just smirked at Hazel's and Reyna's reactions as they both just starred at her with blushes. I just heard a wolf whistle from Shadow as he starred at her, this just made the two blush harder.

"Not helping, also you need to remove your curse that is on me." I whispered to her as she looked confused. She just tilted her head and put a finger on her cheek.

"Curse…Curse…Curs-Oh right sorry I forgot about that one. Don't worry after being affected by it once it can't be cast on you again since you are not my official mate." She purred in my ear in a whisper as she planted a kiss on my cheek. As she did I didn't feel different.

"Your memories will come back later tonight, they will come to as a dream." She said as I nodded.

"So where is everybody else? Earth and Fire should and be back but where is everybody else?" I asked her.

"Sleeping, let's just say last night was a long one and everyone needed some rest. But I woke up feeling refreshed and a little scratched up *wink* but I managed and decided to cook breakfast." She said as I blushed a little as I noticed Hazel and Reyna took up seats in the living room across from one another.

"Then what about Shadow?" I asked her stealing a glance at eh shirtless Percy element as he had fallen asleep in the short span of time he did his wolf whistle to now. I just caught Reyna stealing a glance at him as well as I didn't pay her any mind, Hazel just found the ceiling very interesting at this point in time.

"He woke up because I need his help on tasting the pancake batter." She said as Shadow then mumbled something in his sleep about blueberry waffles. The then proceeded to scratch the large scar on his chiseled chest as he went back to lightly snoring.

"I can see that." I said in a sarcastic tone as I felt two more presences appear at the door as I turned to see Earth and Fire come in.

"Oh nothing like Freya's pancakes in the morning." Said Fire with a large inhalation of air and then a sigh. Earth just laughed lightly at the scene as I stood by Freya holding a plate of fresh pancakes as the two noticed the young females on the couches.

"Well we just got done with setting you two up a room in Athena's school, you two will move in tomorrow as well." Earth said as the two grumbled as Freya spoke to me.

"Looks like my favorite Alpha Omega pair is having a small spat." She said as I looked at her funny.

"What?" I asked in a loud whisper.

"You didn't know? Well you did just get here and I am a love goddess so I can see how I know and you don't. But you still didn't now?" She asked me as I just starred at her.

"Well I did take a simple sniff of the air, Reyna did smell like an Alpha but Hazel had the smell of a Beta." I said as she sighed and shook her head.

"I see she is using scent blockers again." She mumbled to herself but I overheard her.

"Scent blockers?" I asked as she looked at me like I was joking but my face held nothing but curiosity as she sighed deeply.

"Where have you lived for the past 20 years? Under a rock?" She asked me as I coughed and blushed.

"Out in the country side in Hestia's kingdom but that doesn't matter, what are scent blockers?" I asked her as she glanced over at the two brooding teenagers.

"It's a simple trick to throw an Alpha off an Omega's scent in heat and out of heat. It makes them smell like Beta to put it simply. It was made by Aphrodite and her kingdom about 7 years ago and since then the Omega's safety have improved greatly. It used to be very expensive perfumes and whatnot but those only lasted a few hours while in heat. These lasts weeks after a small sprits on the wrist, something about chemicals and musk's but it very popular and cheap as well." As she finished I started to get it as I glanced at Hazel then back at Reyna.

"So are those two mated?" I asked her as she snorted which drew everyone's attention but she just smiled in a embarrassed manor. Which her current attire seemed to amplify to a dirty type of embarrassment which made them all turn away blushing.

"Of course not, Percy made a rule in his society should I call it that says an Alpha and Omega cannot be mated until they are 20." She said as my memories recalled a little bit about it.

"So what are they now?" I asked her as she finished making her 50th pancake which might be able to feed all the elements.

"Well in simplest terms they know each other are Omega and Alpha. Reyna can't control all her Alpha senses and is overprotective of Hazel but hates that she is. Hazel likes Reyna as a friend and then a little bit more but she also counts on Reyna to help hide her identity which only Reyna knows. Currently the two are attracted to one another but kind of dislike that they are since it is their Alpha and Omega talking."

"But I can see a little personal interest with not pheromones included in both as well. The thing is they would rather take that feeling to the grave before admitting they like each other regardless of A/B/O category they are in. In the end though they can't help but steal a glance at one another and blush and care for one another in more than just a friendly way."

"But they can't admit it to one another so instead of talking it out they fight out their stress with one another. In the end though one day they will break and spew all their feeling for one another, it is only a matter of time. The love between then is deeply rooted into them and cannot be removed." She said as I smiled.

"Reminds me of a certain someone." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"You still remember that don't you." She said in a slightly grumpy voice.

"Why wouldn't I? Different body or not I don't think I will ever forget you coming to me in the middle of the night on my last day in Scandinavia. It was raining and the cold from the wind was bone chilling. But there you wore with makeup running down your face you long locks of golden hair dirtied by the dirty rain. Your dress was torn and you two cats were by your side shivering and rubbing up against you for warmth." I said in a loving voice as Freya sighed a little with a small smiled playing on her face.

"But there you were untouched by the rain, it going around you like you were covered by a barrier. Your long hair blowing in the wind and your satchel over your shoulder with your black cloak donning on your back. Divine Right was in your hand as a walking stick and you seemed sad almost. The far off gaze you had and then you turned to see me and it seemed like a fire was relit in your eyes." She said as I smiled.

"You told me that you were leaving your home and demanding that I take you with me. But as you said it the sky shook with a deep thunder as I knew Odr was listening to us with vigor. I just bet Odin and Frigg were laughing their asses off at his actions. Though losing your wife to another man is will do that to a person. But in the end I said no that you had a place you belong at." I said.

"But I insisted that you take me with you, all I wanted to do was escape from that place and live again. To travel the world and be by your side, in the 10 years you were there in Scandinavia and Asgard you showed me more love than anyone else had ever before. I thought that if you disappeared and left me I would return to the boring sad husk of a goddess." Freya said as she rand a hand gently through her hair.

"That was when I confessed it all to you, all my emotions for you that had grown over the years for you. The feelings I had for sharing you with others and other things, it all came down on me like a waterfall and as soon as it was over I fell to the ice cold ground. But after a few seconds I felt the rain stop hitting my face and I looked up to see your brilliant smile plastered on your face."

"Then you leaned in and kissed me, I wouldn't have cared if the world have ended in that moment. I was so happy that words couldn't even explain it, then you pulled back put one arm over me with your cloak and led me away from the thundering skies of Asgard. I still remember when it did stop raining afterwards both Bygul and Trjegul were so happy to get out of the rain and out from under your cloak." She said with a small laughed as the said animals were not lounging on a massive cat mansion thing in the living room off to the side.

"I do remember that." But as I said those words it didn't come out as my normal female voice it came out as a male tone that was laced with passion and feelings. It was so deep with feeling in fact that I felt tears run down my face as I saw Freya freeze and looked at me with looked of surprise.

"What was that?" Asked Freya slowly as I put my hand to my mouth.

"I think that was Percy." I said quietly as Freya looked like she was about to exploded into a love fit we call them. She was smiling like Apollo does as she quickly stood up and left the room as I knew where she was going. A few minutes later she returned quickly with the other three goddess in tow, clearly just woken up as groggy they were. Tab didn't even have on her makeup yet as she rubbed her eyes lightly.

Hazel and Reyna however were just starring in awe at the sight of such famous goddess, because who didn't know that these four were the Mortals mates. Seeing them all in one place was also very rare even for Percy little village. But they just starred as Freya made them all turn to me with confused looks.

"Look if this is about last night I am sorry I spanked you." Tab said quickly as I raised an eyebrow.

"You spanked me?" I asked confused and intrigued as Tab seemed confused as well for a second but then her eyes widened a she looked at the Norse goddess with a slightly look of seriousness.

"Don't worry I got the curse handled she will remember it later tonight. But guys I think I found a way to help Percy come back faster." She said as they all seemed to be fully awake now, but in all the seriousness in the kitchen and bar around it a snore cut through the silence as Shadow made the sound. We all just looked at his sleeping face as the snore ended, as it did it sent the two demigods into giggle fits as they tried to hold it together.

"So what do you mean?" Asked a serious Bastet who just gave me a wink.

"Since Emotion has the closest connection to Percy's complete consciousness that is all of the elements I think I found a way to help him get out of his emotional stupor." She said as they all smiled.

"How?" They asked.

"Stories." She said as they all seemed to think for a second.

"What kind of stories?" Asked LongMu who was in a white tank top and a pair of white panties.

"Ones about us in the past like moments we did really gushy and emotional stuff, mine was when I left Asgard and Scandinavia with Percy." She said with a slight blush as they all nodded and smiled.

"Then it looks like Emotion gets to listen to us talk about stories all day." They all said.

"What about classes?" Asked Reyna who recovered from her giggle fit with a red face.

"Cancel them this is more important." Said LongMu as Reyna looked impressed since LongMu was a stickler for classes.

"I will go and do that everyone else find a seat, eat breakfast, and then its story time." Said Freya as she ran to the room to get dressed.

"Well looks like you have a busy day ahead of you." Said a new voice as I turned to see Fire with Water, Wind, and Earth who all looked tired. But their current attire which consisted business suits said otherwise.

"Were you guys going?" I asked them.

"Well Percy has to attend a council meeting on Olympus in a few so we are combining to form Percy or Mortal as the Olympians call him. After all Percy is 'dead' after falling into the void in Tartarus." He said.

"Wait wasn't the last council meeting they called the Mortal to like 500 years ago?" I asked as they nodded.

"Yes it was and apparently something big is happening so they need the human representative to come aka the Mortal." Fire said.

"Wait wont they know it isn't him since the power difference since you are only half the original?" I asked them.

"Actually that is why we are combining all four of us, 500 years ago Percy or Mortal was the same power level as four current elements combined. So in a sense Mortal/Percy is more than twice as powerful as he was 500 years ago." He said as I nodded understand the plan.

"So you all going to be alright? It has been a while since the last time 4 of the elements came together." I said as they nodded.

"We have been practicing so I think we will be fine. Also I think Percy wants to actually watch this one from the sidelines in our mind. Apparently something is stirring deep down in the earth, so large in fact the Olympians are putting aside their kingdoms and feuds to focus on this one thing." Said Earth which was kind of scary, if the Olympians knew this threat was large enough that they need to cooperate. Then I knew Percy as in the whole Percy was going to be needed. But as he said it I thought of something.

"Do you think I could be Gaia?" I asked in a hopeful voice. My emotions about the earth goddess stirring deep inside me.

"No it is younger than her, plus Shadow checked on her chamber this morning and found nothing wrong with it." Water said as I glanced at Shadow, I guess that is one reason he was on the couch right now.

"Well don't kill anyone." I said.

"Can't make any promises." They said as they all grabbed each other's shoulders as they began to fuse into one. Once they were done I just looked at a now cloaked Percy with power rolling off him, it was kind of soothing in a way almost. Like my body wanted to be part of it as well but knew better.

"I am off and you two might want to close your jaws." He said as I glanced at the two gapping demigods. At the same time I noticed the goddess in the room were looking at the closest thing they had seem to a whole Percy in a long time. Their stares filled with emotions as they just sighed knowing it wasn't him.

"Well I am off." He said as his hair suddenly turned to the white color the Mortal was known for and his face became more militaristic. But his eyes changed to a deep black color as he flicked up his hood so you could only see his mouth which had a grin placed on it. But with that he disappeared into a flash as I sighed my only thought was.

'What could possibly be important enough for Zeus to put away grudges?'

**NEW POLL AT TOP SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Sorry it was so late but finals have been a been like a Zeus in my ass. Also thanks for reviewing and I would like to hear some possible polls that I can do for the story that you people want to decide on. So basically I want some topics that you people want to choose to vote on because I am lazy and cant think of any. Anything goes from deaths to births okay and I mean anything.**


	25. Training, LongMu Breaks, World Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**POLL: **

**Okay the author need some help and he needs you guys to help me okay. What I want you to do is poll on what you simply want me to do, I don't care what it is other than no OC plug ins. But it can be anything okay so think of 3 ideas and throw at me okay. It doesn't have to limited to lovers or people dying as well it can be events or births okay.**

**EXAMPLE: (I want us Percy to get closer to Artemis, I want Percy to grow a extra leg, I want Percy to have kids)**

**Percy gets a pet dragon: 13**

**Hera becomes a lover: 12**

**Artemis has a baby: 5**

**Introduce Landrulers: 3**

**LongMu abducts Percy: 3**

**Percy gets a vehicle: 2**

**Percy gets closer to Hestia: 1**

**LAST TIME:**

"Can't make any promises." They said as they all grabbed each other's shoulders as they began to fuse into one. Once they were done I just looked at a now cloaked Percy with power rolling off him, it was kind of soothing in a way almost. Like my body wanted to be part of it as well but knew better.

"I am off and you two might want to close your jaws." He said as I glanced at the two gapping demigods. At the same time I noticed the goddess in the room were looking at the closest thing they had seem to a whole Percy in a long time. Their stares filled with emotions as they just sighed knowing it wasn't him.

"Well I am off." He said as his hair suddenly turned to the white color the Mortal was known for and his face became more militaristic. But his eyes changed to a deep black color as he flicked up his hood so you could only see his mouth which had a grin placed on it. But with that he disappeared into a flash as I sighed my only thought was.

'What could possibly be important enough for Zeus to put away grudges?'

**NOW: **

**YEAR 2085 BC:**

**LOCATION: CHINA**

**PERCY POV:**

I was gasping for air as I slowly sat down on LongMu's front deck that over looked the river. My bones felt like jelly and my lungs felt like they were on fire along with every muscle in my body. My pants or what was left of them were currently smoking on some parts and others they were still on fire. My shirt was long gone and I now I had blast marks decorating my chest and back. I was surprised I that I could walk to the deck in the condition I was in.

But I just lightly dusted it off my pants putting out the flame as I slowed down my breathing as well as taking deeper breaths. All I could do was lay back on the cool wood that surrounded LongMu's house in a porch. Even with the massive amount of snow around us I was still overheated as the wood felt like ice. I just laid down Divine Right or my pole arm by my side as it seemed to be as tired as I was.

"What happened to you?" Asked a confused voice as I looked over at one of LongMu's dragons who just starred at my strangely. I just turned my attention back to the clear night sky as I ran a hand through my slightly on fire hair.

"Long day with your mother and the Monkey King, remind me never to let the two fight against me at once." I said as he just laughed a little as the air portal to the pocket dimension that was the training area shimmered. Then outstepped the Monkey King quickly followed by LongMu as both seemed to be happy as smiles plastered their faces.

"You look tired, I wonder why." The Monkey King said.

"If I had the energy I would think of a snappy comeback." I said as my body groaned a little from my speaking, damn everything hurt even my eyes hurt to blink.

"Says the most powerful mortal in existence." Said LongMu with a snicker.

"Says the women that chased me around with the most powerful demon in existence for 3 weeks." I said.

"But you were gone for one day." Said the dragon.

"There is a time difference in the dimension, to say the least Percy has been fighting none stop for the past 3 weeks against the Monkey King and whenever I decided to join in for a little." LongMu said.

"You say it like you didn't even hurt me, let me remind you that you broke my legs multiple times." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Take it like a man." She said as I groaned.

"I did after the first 50 times but now it was just plain out annoying." I said as she raised a eyebrow.

"You're saying that having your legs broken multiple times in a row is annoying? Any normal human would have died by then from pain overload, but here you are saying it was annoying." She said as I scoffed which made my chest flare in pain as I winced.

"The pain becomes natural after a while to me in a fight, it becomes nothing more than another sense. Kind of like when you live with something let's say a missing limb you learn to live with it, I simply learn to live with broken legs in under 30 minutes. Let's just say adaption to any situation is my forte, just imagine if you managed to do it enough in a certain fashion my body would have become immune to it." I said as LongMu seemed scarred at the idea.

"Thanks kind of creepy." She said with a shiver as I laughed as the pain seemed to finally subside as I felt mana flowing back into me and healing me.

"I know but thanks to my bodies ability to adapt to any situation and evolve to contradict it I can now breathe underwater, see perfectly in the dark, slightly immune to fire, and a vast list of other things. One of which of my personal favorites is that my body can comeback from complete exhaustion to fully ready for battle in 24 hours with max mana as well." I said as I pulled myself up so that I was leaning on my elbows.

"Does that mean you are willing to go another round with me?" Asked the Monkey King as he threw a few punches into the air.

"Maybe tomorrow but for now Percy gets to rest." I said in a slightly afraid as I shivered lightly at the thought of fighting more.

"Still I am impressed you were able to use Divine Right so well." Said LongMu as she picked up the black pole arm which immediately shrunk into its compact 4 inch cylinder. She just smiled as she looked over the intricate designs as she set it back down by me as I glanced at her.

"You know if you're going to stare at me at least wait until I am showered and clean." I said as she blushed and quickly got up her eyes tearing themselves from my body as I gently laughed.

"I am going to make some tea and Monkey King it is almost time for you to leave." She said as the said King just sighed and slumped a little.

"I hate my job." He said as I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your job is to teach me and then report it to the Jade Emperor how is it that you hate it if you do so little." I said to him as he raised a furry eyebrow at me.

"Because normally I do nothing all day and it is great." He said with a longing tone as if was the best thing in the world.

"Whatever you might want to go." I said glancing at the starry sky to see a certain Chinese moon goddess floating her way across the sky. If you're a normal mortal you wouldn't have noticed but with my great eyesight and keen sensibility I saw her flying across the sky as her silver colored Kimono dawned on her skin. She seemed to notice I was starring even from this distance as she gave me a playful smirk and stuck her tongue out at me. I just laughed slightly as the Monkey King noticed our interaction.

"Looks like Chang'e is in a playful mood tonight." He said glancing up at the goddess as she just gave him a quick glare but then returned to her duties as she flew across the sky.

"Must because it is the first time I have seen the moon in months due to the clouds." I said as he laughed.

"I guess that can be why…so I am off you two have fun." He said as he disappeared by jumping onto a cloud and flying away as I huffed lightly. As I did I heard the sound of footsteps behind me as I noticed LongMu was back with her tea as she sat down beside me as she placed the two glasses and pot of the stuff on the deck.

"Thank you." I said grabbing a steaming glass as I relished in its aroma as she stayed silent as she starred at her glass.

"Percy I have a question." She said.

"Ask away." I said not caring as I took a light sip of the drink as I sighed it was nice to have tea in such a long time.

"It's kind of personal." She said glancing at the dragons who go the message and floated away leaving us two alone. I even felt the presence of the gods view upon me slink away as I smiled at their antics, I guess the Greek ones could learn a thing or two from them.

"I don't mind, not much about me isn't known by you." I said but as I did I noticed she was squirming in her seat as she was trying to must up the courage to ask me.

"I…I was wondering…what does loving someone feel like?" She asked me as she met me with her soft brown eyes as I smiled a little as I looked down into my cup.

"To love someone is another feeling that one cannot express in words but in feelings. It is like a new emotion together that is like a wave that can push any other emotion aside if needed. You are there only for them now and you feel as if your world cannot exist without them. You are simply an extension of them and they are extension of you. They are your universe as much as you are theirs, in truth loving someone the best feeling you can ever have. "

"But that is not all when you say you love someone, in essence, what you are saying is that you could look the whole world over, and still pick that person. It's when the wandering, lustful eyes that so many possess, suddenly begin to fixate on one and only one, without any sort of explanation why. True love is mutual, unrivaled devotion between two significant others. The willingness and need to stand by one another, regardless of whether or not it is convenient."

"Love is when you cannot picture yourself with anyone else because next to your other half, everyone and everything just feels so inferior. It's placing one, above everything else for eternity. But sometimes love is as blind which makes it all the more powerful." As I finished I just smiled at the feelings inside me as I sighed contently and took a sip of my tea.

"So does that mean you have loved before?" She asked me as I looked over to see her bangs covering her eyes as she starred down into the glass.

"Yes and no." I said as she looked over at me confused.

"What about Bastet?" She asked me.

"I do love Bastet as much as I would love anyone in this world but I still feel like my love is greedy and demands more than just one." I said.

"One what?" She asked me.

"One lover of course, I have a greedy love that demands that I love more than once. In fact I had a conversation with Chaos about this." I said as I was suddenly feeling tired as I yawned, then LongMu followed in suit as she seemed tired as well.

"So to say the least you are a playboy?" Asked LongMu as I sputtered on my tea.

"What? No of course now, I don't go throwing myself out there like some me. No if I am going to love then I want her to love me back just as much. I am not selfish when I comes to sharing love with someone I am only greedy when it comes to how many I share it with." I said as she seemed to understand.

"So that brings up my question. Have you ever loved Mu?" I asked her as she looked at me with a hard look.

"Mu?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I think it sounds cute." I said as she blushed and looked down at her cup of tea as I sighed with a hint of laughter in it. But as I did I yawned again as I decided I would lay back as I set my glass down and looked up at the stars.

"So have you?" I asked her as she seemed to think as she joined me laying back and looking up.

"I think I have but it is one-sided." She said.

"Sounds sad." I replied.

"It hurts more than you could imagine, to see the one you love so close but so far away. It is like a goal you can never reach but always chase after." She said as I got a sad look on my face.

"That sounds painful…but I think I know what you speak of." I said as she looked over at me.

"You do?" She asked me as I nodded.

"I think I do…but to chase something and never catch it is something I am familiar with. Every day I run down a path that has an end but it is very far away. I know one day I will reach it but my question is what will I do once I do reach it? If my whole life is going towards this one moment then what is there left to live for afterwards? What is there to keep me on this planet?" I asked her but I got a stronger reaction then I suspected.

"Don't you ever speak like that." She said as I suddenly found her on my chest and holding down my arms as she starred into my eyes. Her gaze was full of emotions that I had never seen her with before.

"Don't you ever speak like that again." She said again.

"Why?" I asked her as she seemed to freeze.

"Because I know you are better than that, you are Perseus Jackson the son of Prometheus and Athena. The first human ever and the strongest human ever, if a person such as you cannot see past a single goal then you don't have the right to be the limiter for our race." She said as she lifted her hands off her wrists as she sat up but stayed planted on me as I looked up at her.

"Then tell me what must I do." I said to her but she shook her head as she closed her eyes, I swore I saw a tear but it was wiped away quickly.

"I cannot set your own goals for you. Only you can set your own goals." She said as she kept her eyes closed but planted her hands on my chest.

"But…" I said but I couldn't think of anything as I starred up at her.

"But nothing, you have no excuses you can use. This is your own dilemma that you must pass on your own, without me without the Monkey King without the help of anyone in China. This is your challenge that only you and maybe Bastet can accomplish when the time comes. After all she is the one you love and people in love have the same goals." She said in a higher tone as she seemed to get angry which was kind of getting me angry.

"You're my teacher why can you help me when the time comes?" I asked her as she seemed to meet my eyes for a second but then tear up.

"B-Because I will be dead by then. So I cannot help you." She said as tears streamed down her face as I was confused. But deep down I felt emotions unknown to me bubbling up as I spoke on.

"LongMu…what if you came with me, what if I managed to get the gods to grant you immortality. What if-." But I was cut off by her.

"There would be no point once you managed to make your goal with Bastet and me them you two would be on your way as I would be left behind." She said in an eerily sad voice.

"I would never leave you behind. You and Bastet could get along, I don't care just as long as you are with me." I said pouring my emotions I never realized that I had for the mother of dragons as she suddenly exploded.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING THIS SO HARD FOR ME!?" She screamed at me as she startled me.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were talking about goals?" I asked her as she just looked at me in disbelief but then she chuckled as she got up and hopped off the porch as I starred at her small back.

"You're so dense it's almost funny." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"What do you mean dense?" I asked her as she looked towards me with an enraged face.

"Can't you see I am in love with you!?" She screamed at me as I was stunned.

"I am deliberately telling you to leave me so you can enjoy your life with the one you love! I am telling you that you don't need me but you keep pulling me closer! I even went as far as shoving you away, but you just won't listen! Please just leave me alone so that I can stew in my one sided love." She begged me as I slowly stood up as I watched the women cry in front of me, I just stood silently as she fell to her knees and put her face in her hands and cried more.

"I won't let you destroy yourself to keep me happy." I said as I walked over and pulled her up by one arm. She suddenly ripped her arm away from me as she fell to the ground, all she could do was look up at me as she quickly got up and started to run away.

"LongMu just listen to me!" I yelled as I chased after her as she neared the end of her snowless yard. But she just stormed right through the snow in nothing but a white Kimono.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled at me as I gave chase.

"Just wait a minute!" I yelled back as I finally managed to catch up since my body was still sore from the past 3 weeks of training. As I did I caught both her wrists, as I did she tried to rip herself from my grip but I held on like an eagle on a fish. As she struggled though I suddenly wrapped her up in a hug as I locked her arms at her side.

"Your feelings are now mine." I whispered to her as suddenly I felt my emotions explode as I gasped as it hit me like a bolder. I felt everything she was feeling right now, love, be trail, self-hate, worry, longing, all of her emotions were now shared with mine. She seemed to be shocked I just used a mana spell on her but she quickly recovered as I slowly slid down from the hug as I felt tears reach my cheeks.

"All this time…for years you have held it in." I said to her as she stayed silent.

"I was so stupid to not notice." I said to her as I felt her emotions grow larger.

"Please give me a chance to make things right. I will do anything you ask for just please let me have another chance. I promise you that I won't screw up this time, I won't ignore the signs this time. I didn't know it myself but I loved you deep down but it was too hard for me to notice. I was never known for being bright in this aspect of life but please help me realize these emotions." I said to her as I looked up at her as she starred down at me. At this point I felt joy flood her system of emotions as she gave me a small smile.

"You're going to have to earn it." She said with a slight sob.

"Anything please I will do anything." I said as she starred at me. It was true though deep down I felt a burning emotion for LongMu that I was too stupid to notice. I took her love towards me for granted and pushed it aside thinking it was something else. I was in love with her and I had no clue.

'Took you long enough to realize idiot.' A voice said in my head which strangely sounded like Chaos but I gave it no thought as I focused on LongMu who was currently shivering in the snow.

"Well if you could carry me back to the house that would be nice." She said with a large shiver as I nodded quickly. As I did I picked her up bridal style which made her eep as her arms flung around my neck as I dredged my way through the snow.

"A little less flashy would have been fine." She whispered to me but I did my job requested of her as I felt my mana spell dissipate as I finally reached the house. As I did I noticed her sandals did nothing to help keep the snow out as her toes were almost blue.

"Let me get that for you." I said as I pulled off her sandals and melted all the snow off her feet as they instantly appeared better but still a little blue.

"Now please tell me what I need to do for me to have another chance with you." I begged her as she starred at me as I noticed her hand balled into a fist in her kimono.

"I want you to love me like you did Bastet." She said.

"I can't do that." I said as her eyes widened as she was about to yell but I held up a hand a she stopped.

"I cannot love you like Bastet because she is her own person and you are your own person. I cannot love two like I love one, it wouldn't make it fair for the one. But what I can do is love you like I would love LongMu the mother of dragons." I said with a smile as she blushed a little. At the same time I was forcing some of my fire mana into my hands making them heat up a little as I rubbed her nearly frost bitten feat.

"Then love me like you would me." She said as I leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her foot making her shiver.

"As you wish milady." I said with a small smile as I was met with a raging blush.

"We will start tomorrow o-okay. As punishment for being stupid you have to take me out on a date in two days." She said looking away from me to hide her blush.

"Of course." I said with a smile, at the same time I saw a small smile push its way onto her lips as well.

"But for now you can continue as you are, this feels nice." She said with a sigh.

"Well it is the least I can do I am the one who caused this whole mess anyways. Though you didn't have to go through a huge elaborate goal setting situation to tell me you loved me." I told her as she sighed.

"You know I thought the multiple occasions were we sat on the deck and drank tea alone were enough to get you to notice. Or maybe it was the time I sprained my ankle at the market and I force you to carry me on your back all the way home. Or-." But I cut her off.

"Okay I get it I was incredibly dense." I said with a sigh as she smiled.

"What I don't get is that you never realized you love me either, how does one do that?" She asked me with a smirk as I laughed a fake laugh.

"You become the first mortal that is how, you can say I not exactly in tune with me emotions as much as I used to be. But I think with the help of a certain goddess or two I will manage to get the hang of it." I said as she frowned.

"Totally forgot about Bastet, does that mean I will have to share her with you?" LongMu asked which I was surprised she was still up for the idea of sharing. Then again I did tell her my love was a greedy little bastard so I can see how she got the idea.

"Yes you do but don't worry you will learn to share." I said as she huffed in a playful tone.

"But I don't want to." She said like a child.

"Well for now I am all yours, all five years." I said in a tone suggesting something as she looked at me.

"Wow there slow down-." But she was cut off by as she suddenly fell asleep as her body fell backwards and lightly hit the ground. I was about to get up as well but then I found my body not listening as I felt the need to sleep hit me like a brick as I felt my eyes close and my mind drift away. Unknowing that the current situation was caused by a certain creator of the universe.

**LINEBREAK:**

I woke up quietly and soundlessly and I felt refreshed like hadn't slept in weeks, well I actually hadn't but it still felt great. I found the sun shining softly on my body which felt nice on my skin. My body felt warm as well as I forgot that I had barely any clothes on, but as I looked down I found an interesting sight. LongMu was curled up beside me like a cat as her back pressed up against my side. I just smiled lightly as I enjoyed the feeling of the sun and soft grass on my back.

But as I went to scratch my stomach I found something in my left hand as I looked over to find a scroll with a black string around it that held it closed. I just reached over with my other hand and lazily undid the string as it unrolled as the title read 'The New World Policy'. I just looked at it skeptically as I read on lazily but as I did my eye widened immensely as I quickly sat up as my eyes scanned over the writing.

"Gods dammit." I said as I ran a hand through my hair and sighed deeply this was a very serious issue and here at the bottom of the scroll it said 'best of luck with this new world sincerely Chaos'. But as I stewed over the letter and was trying to figure it all out my mind raced to Bastet as I had to make sure she was safe from this new Alpha/Beta/Omega world with its 9 laws. Just the thought of losing her made my blood boil and my emotions grow fierce.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I set down the letter and glanced over at the still sleeping LongMu. As I looked at her the thought of marking came to mind as I blushed to myself at thought of me marking her as mine. Even now I could smell her pheromones growing at a pace that left me 5 hours until her scent as an Omega would stabilize. Until then I had to talk to someone about this, as I did I thought of a simple trick as I faced the sky.

"Hey poop thrower come down here!" I yelled as I waited a few seconds, then suddenly from the clouds came a shooting star. But in a second the star was on me but immediately stopped revealing a very angry looking Monkey King.

"What was it you just called me?" He asked me as he came up close to me and poked me in the sternum as I held my ground. But with a quick sniff of the air I noticed his smell was different from that of an Omega. His was a much blunter and normal smell much unlike the Omega's which was a sweet aroma that I for some reason loved. But my scent was much more pungent and musky almost which I guess was an Alpha. Even if it was still developing my keen sense of smell was able to tell the three apart, but in a few hours even normal humans could.

"I need you to keep LongMu locked up in the training dimension until I get back." I said as he looked at me funny.

"Wait where are you going?" He asked me as I looked over at him.

"I am going to Olympus, I need to talk to the gods about something important." I said as he seemed to catch on what I was speaking about.

"Ah you just found out what the creator did didn't you." He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I did and this is a matter I need to speak to my gods about. But for now I need you to take care of LongMu." I said as he looked at me funny.

"Because she is a Omega and she is mine." I growled at him in a possessive manor suddenly as I jumped a little at me tone. Not 10 minutes in and I already claimed my first Omega. The Monkey King on the other hand just grinned like a mad man.

"Well it is your lucky day! Let me just say be thankful we are different species or I would be all over that goddess ass. But I will do as you ask for a price." He said as I held in a growl as I felt what little Alpha pheromones I had reacting to him. Leave it to the stupid monkey demon to piss me off.

"What price are you looking for?" I asked him.

"You have to help me with the ladies." He said with a straightforward face as I almost laughed.

"You're just like Apollo and Hermes combined, but I will do as you ask…but are we talking monkey girls or…" I said as he cleared his throat.

"Other demons." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I will help you out and thank you." I said as I picked up the sleeping LongMu and handing to her the Monkey King but not without a little resistance on my part. But finally I handed her over and sighed as I watched the two walk into the entrance and disappear in a ripple of air as I turned my attention back on the house. After about 5 minutes I had my satchel by my side and my black cloak on as I smiled at the old fabric.

It instantly adjusted the temperature in the cloak to fit my need and grew a little to fit my new body which had packed on some muscle. But as I did I pulled Divine Right out of my pocket and starred at the polearm, but as I did I decided that I didn't want the gods well mostly Ares to figure out I could wield a weapon. As I did I walked outside as I noticed one of the dragons LongMu raised fly into the portal to the training area to follow their mother.

All I did was nod as I watched the last one leave as I turned my attention to my current situation as I took the lotus position and started to focus on all the mana in my body. In my free time I came up with a theory that I practiced a few times with mana balls. I managed to move the mana ball to another location while skipping the middle man of floating over and just appearing over there. It is almost like it teleports from one location to another like the gods do when they teleport.

But I began to think if I could do that with a simple mana ball then did that mean I could do it to myself? Since the human body was basically made completely of mana that theory stood that I could teleport my body from one location to another. The only problem was that I had never used it before on such a large mana source and I didn't know if it would affect my body. But as I gained a sense of all the mana in my body and my clothes and satchel I began to almost take hold of it.

As I finally managed to grasp the mana that was me and my articles of clothing I began to focus on my destination. My destination in mind was the arena on Olympus that I remember all too well, the same place that Phoebe killed me and the hunt basically made me their sibling. As I found my location I thought of myself being at the arena, its smell of rough soil and blood. The constant noise of people training, the wind that felt good on your skin as it blew by.

All of the things that I had experience on my multiple visits to Olympus when Ares dumped me off there. The trainers that thought I was weak for not being able to use a weapon but later finding out that I was as powerful as an ox and as fast as a jackrabbit. Even if I was holding back so I wouldn't kill them I just focused on the area as suddenly I felt a shudder through my body. All I could do was let it go through my body as I flailed my arms for a second as I noticed a different scent in the air.

As I noticed it I opened my eyes to a surprising sight, in front of me was a couple females decked in clad silver hunting parka and light leather armor. Each one of which was starring in my direction and with a look of complete disbelief. I just starred right back in awe as well as I was amazed that I had just proved my theory correct.

"Oh my gods it worked." I said as I quickly stood up and patted down my body as I check that all of me was there. My clothes remained in tack and my satchel was at my side as I felt my face as well to check for any extra noses or eyes but I was okay. I was so happy at the moment I didn't notice the stare in my direction anymore as I almost danced a little victory dance.

"God I love mana so much." I said to myself with a sigh as I noticed everyone was still looking at me in awe as I just stared back. I knew for a fact my hood was down but then again I still hadn't gotten a haircut from LongMu so I was stuck with shoulder length messy hair. But as the hunters, many of which I had never seen before, starred at me one finally seemed to snap out of it as she finally spoke.

"P-Percy? Perseus Jackson?" She asked as I smiled as I recognized that voice.

"Phoebe it is good to see you after such a long time, I think it was bee what 400 years?" I asked her as she just slowly came forward and looked me over.

"How in Artemis's name did you teleport?" She asked me as I smiled.

"That is a secret, but for now I must get to the Olympian throne room I have new I must share with them." I said but she stopped me by stepping in my way as all the hunters seemed to finally recognize me after such a long time.

"No you are going to talk to me, it has been nearly 450 years and all you have to say is my name?" She asked angrily as I gulped, I didn't really fear her but I she didn't need to know that.

"Well…how about we just calm down." I said raising my arms in protest as her she stood up straight and crossed her arms and looked at me angrily.

"Explain." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain…" I asked her.

"Explain everything that happened to you, I may look 16 but I am much smarter than you think. Now tell me why I haven't been able to see my family for more than 400 years. It better be good as well or I will rip you a new one." She said as the look in her eyes said I better tell her, which kind of made me feel happy that she cared for me.

"Listen I will explain it all to you when I come back but for now I must talk to the gods." I said to her with a stern voice but it didn't seem to do the job as she held her ground. I just gritted my teeth at her actions as a small inner smirk played on my lips at her defiance.

"You can't see them anyways they are in a meeting, nobody can see them while they are." She said as I narrowed my eyes.

"I bet that I can be pretty convincing." I told her as I walked forward but she simply took a step back blocking my path.

"No mortal is allowed to be a part of the Olympian meetings." She said in a stern voice.

"If you have forgotten I am no ordinary mortal, plus the news I carry will effect this whole world." I said as she looked at me like I was joking.

"I am still not going to move." She said as I was tired of her tone of voice.

"Your brought this upon yourself…Phoebe Amelia Jackson you will move this instant." I said in a tone I hadn't used in years, not since I had slaves with Irene and they were being defiant. But it was hard and cold and promised punishment if they didn't listen to what I was saying. Phoebe knew all too well since she had experienced this tone multiple times and punishment for about half of them because she didn't listen.

As I used the cold and hard tone I could visibly see Phoebe stiffen up as her hands began to tighten around her arms that she gripped. She just slowly lowered her head as her body seemed to tremble as she remember the past punishments. Her hair seemed to block her vision as she slowly moved out of the way as I brushed past her but then I stopped.

"I don't hate you please remember that. But this is more important than a simple grudge you have, I am sorry for using your full name as well." I said to her as her head lightly nodded but her gaze didn't meet mine.

"When I will come back I will receive any punishment you hunters seem fit for me making your leader like this. But for now I must to the gods and tell them of this turn of events." I said as I didn't meet any of the surprised looks and glares of the hunters as I heard one of them ask Phoebe something.

"Your last name is Jackson?" She asked her as Phoebe responded in a tiny voice which was unnatural for the girls.

"Yes." She said.

"Why?" She asked back.

"Because slaves take on their masters last names when they are set free." She said back as all the hunters gasped.

**NEW POLL AT TOP SO CHECK IT OUT!**

**Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Also thanks for reviewing and I would like to hear some possible polls that I can do for the story that you people want to decide on. So basically I want some topics that you people want to choose to vote on because I am lazy and can't think of any. Anything goes from deaths to births okay and I mean anything.**


	26. The Rising, Artemis's What?, Hera

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**POLL WINNERS:**

**Percy gets a pet dragon**

**Hera becomes a lover**

**Artemis has a baby**

**LAST TIME:**

"I don't hate you please remember that. But this is more important than a simple grudge you have, I am sorry for using your full name as well." I said to her as her head lightly nodded but her gaze didn't meet mine.

"When I will come back I will receive any punishment you hunters seem fit for me making your leader like this. But for now I must to the gods and tell them of this turn of events." I said as I didn't meet any of the surprised looks and glares of the hunters as I heard one of them ask Phoebe something.

"Your last name is Jackson?" She asked her as Phoebe responded in a tiny voice which was unnatural for the girls.

"Yes." She said.

"Why?" She asked back.

"Because slaves take on their masters last names when they are set free." She said back as all the hunters gasped.

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: OLYMPUS**

**MORTAL POV: (basically it is Fire, Earth, Water, and Winds joint consciousness)**

As I teleported to Olympus I noticed it was much busier than usual, nymphs were all sprinting around with stuff in their arms. Some were setting up small shops of food and others were cleaning stores and other things. I just smiled at how quickly the different nymphs were working as I silently began to walk towards the most unused place on Olympus the throne room. But as I did I noticed many other minor and major gods all dressed in fancy togas as they walked to the throne room.

I just smiled as how intense they looked as they went off to do their job, you see in the year 1000 BC due to a little complaint from a certain overpowered human aka Percy. They started to allow all the gods to attend the meetings and have parts in the discussion. With that new rule implemented most gods found the new policy very nice since they never got to have a word in it before. It allowed everyone's opinions to be heard by the Olympians and put into the current discussion allowing for the most effective laws to be made.

Though because of this discussions went on for days at a time and for time management reasons and duties that need to be performed they only went on for 12 hour session and took a break for the next 12. Because of this most gods who didn't have duties to preform stayed on Olympus and basically talked and ate. To say the least it brought a lot of business to the nymphs businesses on Olympus.

"Well I be a monkeys uncle, look who decided to show up." Said a voice that I recognized as I turned to see a familiar rainbow goddess. Her smile almost as bright as Apollos as I smiled at her.

"I thought you didn't like these things Mortal." She said poking fun at me as I laughed lightly.

"Believe it or not they actually called for me this time, I guess they needed a representative for humanity." I said with a shrug as she rolled her eyes as she began to walk with me.

"So you going to take off the hood?" She asked me as I remembered I had it on.

"Ah sorry I forgot about that." I said as I pulled off the hood as the rainbow goddess smiled at me.

"You know if you keep a dirty hair look like that this Beta might have to jump this Prime Alpha." She said with a lick of her lips as I just snorted. But inwardly I just smiled at her comment as I rolled my black eyes. One of the many different features that I can change on my body, since my body is made out of mana I can do things like that. But my personal favorite was the pure white hair that was only a few inches short and was all spiked up but still messy as ever.

Also my militaristic look that hid my features of my old face which was always smiling or grinning. But with the militaristic look I gave glares that could make gods wet themselves but at the same time I moved my age from a 27 year old to that of a 40 year old. But along with the age change it gave me a much more approachable feel almost, like a person full of wisdom that you always wanted to ask someone. I liked this form for some reason but I found myself giving Iris a grin as I laughed.

"What do you think my wives would think?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"You're really asking me that after you have marked so many Omega's already." She said with a sheepish grin.

"I have only marked 4 Omegas." I said with a slight cough as she grinned at me.

"But how many Beta's or Alpha's have you marked?" She asked me as I sighed, I knew she wouldn't give up before I spit it out.

"I have marked 2 Betas and 2 Alphas." I said with a sigh.

"Now how many of them are males?" She asked me with a wink.

"None of them, now silence before I decided to mark you as my third Beta." I growled at her as I saw her demeanor instantly crumbled as she hurried along as I sighed and shook my head.

"She is persistent isn't she?" Said a new voice as I turned to see a familiar female goddess in her 28 year old form which was rare for her.

"Artemis it is good to see you." I said with a slight smirk as her eyes narrowed at me.

"Don't get cocky I am still upset about what you did not too long ago Mortal." She said as she began to walk with me since we were only halfway to the throne room.

"You still upset about that?" I asked in a kid's tone which in a 40 year olds mouth sounded awful. This just earned me as angry glare from the goddess as I glanced down and smirked at her once again as I looked up.

"Is it me or is that what I think it is." I said with a slight awe as I saw a vein bulge on her forehead.

"This is something you caused." She said to me angrily.

"Hey I told you there was going to be side effects by using mana on your body. Isn't my fault that you wanted me to us my mana to make you into a Beta. You were born an Alpha and you were the one that got tired of being one so I helped you out when I asked. But still I am impressed it went so smoothly even with mana mixing with godly blood." I said simply as I starred at the lump on her stomach.

"Still your fault I got pregnant." She said as smiled.

"The reason you are pregnant is because the mana I used couldn't escape after the procedure to turn you into a Beta. So it found the best solution to the problem it was facing without eradicating itself from existence. I simply gathered in your womb and turned into a child…well at least that is what I think happened." I said.

"You think!" She shouted at me angrily as winced a little at the high pitch noise.

"Well I am not actually sure that is what happened…have you had sex in the past few months?" I asked her as she sighed angrily.

"You really expect the goddess of maidens to have sex?" She asked me like I was stupid.

"Hey just checking…can I touch it?" I asked her as she looked at me weirdly, but then she looked around to see if anyone was listening. But then she looked at me long and hard as she sighed.

"Fine go ahead." She said as I nodded as I extended a hand and placed it on her baby bump and used my mana sense to feel the growing object inside her. What I found surprised me and didn't at the same time, finally I pulled back as I looked down at the blushing goddess.

"Well there is good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" I asked her as she seemed to think about it.

"Bad news first." She said sternly as I nodded.

"Well my hunch was correct the baby inside you is made of the same mana that I used when I performed the operation on you. So to put it simply yes I was the one who did cause this but in essence you are the one that told me to do it." I said as she sighed angrily as she held in a yell.

"What's the good news?" I she asked me.

"Well the baby is healthy and is growing on time according to human gestation periods, also your godly blood is starting to absorb the mana and turn it into godly energy. By the time you give birth all the mana will be replaced with your godly blood and giving the child immortality as well as being a full god." I said as she seemed surprised.

"I though only mana could absorb godly energy." She said.

"No it works both ways but it takes longer for godly energy to absorb mana, so let me be the first to congratulate you on having a godly child." I said patting her shoulder as she swatted my hand away.

"Says the very man that marked me." She said unhappily as I smiled a little.

"You knew as much as I did that for the procedure to work that I need to mark to you for my mana into your body. So quit complaining and let me be a gentlemen and help this fine pregnant women to the throne room." I said extending my arm so it made a loop as she blushed to my surprise. But after starring at it for a while she looped her arm through mine but said something as we began to walk.

"This doesn't mean anything." She said dryly as I laughed, as I did my cloak suddenly began to morph and fold until I was left with a black handkerchief in the pocket of my suit. I just patted it lightly fixed my ties on my black suit as I began to walk the still surprised goddess forwards.

"You look like a sugardaddy." She said in a whisper as I noticed people were looking at us as I laughed wholeheartedly.

"If people didn't know who I was then yes I would but right now all they are seeing is the Mortal himself walking in arm with the goddess of virginity. Nothing more than an old man trying to be nice to a goddess trying to earn a favor or two." I whispered back as she sighed.

"Well how is the hunt?" I asked as she looked over at me.

"Fine, ever since the Alpha side of me has been pushed away. Now the girls don't have to fear me when I am heat." She said as with a small blush.

"Yeah I remember the stories all too well from Phoebe, luckily you didn't get any of them pregnant." I said as she nodded.

"I was tired of getting magically seal in my room for 3 weeks at a time in fear of impregnating my hunters on accident. Which I am partly thankful that you changed it but the consequence are making me thing otherwise." She said.

"Well in 6 months you will be proud and happy mother, so don't give up hope and have Zoë help you out as much as possible." I said as she glared at me.

"Actually speaking of the demi-titan she is in need of a 'breather' soon." She said as I looked at her surprised.

"I thought you hatted those things." I said as she nodded.

"I do but she needs it, her movements have become sluggish and are beginning to dull. I don't want her to die in a fight because of that, so what time sounds good for you?" She asked me in a harsh tone as I laughed lightly that I was really having this conversation with the goddess of virginity and maidens.

"Sounds like somebody is jealous that she isn't getting a 'breather' and somebody else is." I said as her eyes went wide and she blushed hard.

"You shut up." She hissed at me.

"It is your fault anyways for marking the pore girl, now she has to take 'breathers' with a male to satisfy herself." She said as I laughed lightly from her tone of voice.

"Look I admit that when I marked Zoë I was not in the right state of mind, but she wasn't part of the hunt at that time. She was simply in her Omega heat and I was in my Alpha heat, to say the least I had not control over what I did to her that day. Plus if I remember correctly she enjoyed herself like a certain someone-." But I was rudely interrupted by an elbow to the gut by said certain someone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but how does Friday sound?" She asked with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sounds good but you're going to have to find a certain time, she isn't the only claimed one that needs a breather from a certain mortal." I said with a cough as her eyes narrowed.

"Who else needs one?" She asked me as I grinned at her.

"Well if you need names there is Zoë, Piper, and Demeter. Just another two Betas that need a 'breather' from their Alpha." I said with a light cough as she glared at me.

"Three perfectly fine maidens lost to the oldest mortal alive." She said.

"Hey Demeter only got moved over to me after a few things happened a long time ago. I wasn't the one who claimed her I simply killed the Alpha that did claim her and she didn't want to be claimed again so she stuck with me, she was mine after that." I said calmly which seemed to make Artemis a little happier.

"Demeter wasn't claimed by you? When did you free her?" She asked me though.

"Yeah a long time ago back in the 2000 BC I think. I killed the monster that did claim her though and she became mine. But only you and her know that so please don't tell anyone." I said as she nodded.

"I won't I sense that my aunt wouldn't like me if I did. Your secret is safe with me but only for a price." She said with a smirk as I raised an eyebrow.

"What price?" I asked her.

"Don't tell anyone that this child inside me is yours." She said.

"You make it sound like we had sex." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"I am not that stupid, by the way I need to barrow Aphrodite from you." She said as I turned to her.

"What do you mean barrow?" I asked her.

"Don't play stupid, me and just about every other goddess on Olympus can tell that that slutty Omega was claimed by you. Kind of hard to miss when she has a massive bite mark on her breast and she takes public baths. Not to mentions that countless times I have seen her sneak off and teleport to a certain hotel in your realm." She said which just made me grin.

"And here I was thinking that I was able to hide it from you gods." I said.

"All the male gods yes, Ares is as dumb as a rock so he still hasn't noticed and Hephaestus just doesn't care." She said as I chuckled lightly at the forge god's antics.

"Well since that ship has sailed why do you need her?" I asked her at this she blushed lightly and cleared her throat.

"Well after a little testing I have figured out that it doesn't just need to be the Alpha that gives pleasure to his claimed ones and mates. Apparently other mates and claimed ones under the same Alpha can pleasure each other and make due. But it isn't anything like when the Alpha pleasures them though, think of it as a small pick me up of pleasure but eventually they have to get the real thing." She said as I thought of something dirty.

"So that's why it took so long for Zoë to need a breather, the goddess of the hunt has been helping her out with her pleasures." I said as Artemis blushed hard.

"I won't deny it." She said as she raised her head as I grinned.

"So tell me how does she taste?" I asked her as she blushed even harder and turned her head away as I laughed a good laugh as I noticed we were at the throne room.

"You can tell me later and if you need to know anything about the other ones I have claimed just give me a call. Also don't forget Artemis there is only so much Aphrodite can do to quench your hunger for pleasure. One day you will find yourself begging for a 'breather' from me, also yes you can barrow the goddess for the night." I said with a wink as I left the blushing goddess and entered the room to find it still in the process of filling up with gods.

"Oh Mortal over here!" Shouted someone as I turned to see yet another familiar face.

"Well if it isn't the mother of the gods themselves. Rhea I thought you didn't like coming to these things." I said giving the older women a hug, she looked to be about 35 years old and had long silk black hair with soft green eyes. Like Hera she had a very motherly feel to her. But as I hugged the Old Omega she seemed to hold me a little longer than necessary.

"Rhea I think you need to let go." I said in a whisper as it seemed to make her snap out of it. She was always the hugger of the whole Olympian family.

"Oh I am sorry." She said with a blush as she pulled on her light purple toga a little. I just smiled though as it was rare that the mother of the Olympians visited Olympus.

"So how has Hawaii?" I asked as she smiled at me as we took our seats on the front row of the stages surrounding the 14 Olympian thrones that surrounded a table.

"It was amazing thank you so much for convincing Hecate too temporally let me us her crossroads domain. I don't think I could have asked for a better mother's day gift." She said as I smiled.

"It is the least I can do, after all who doesn't enjoy Hawaii?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Indeed and you should see my tan it is great." She said extending her arm as I looked it over.

"Indeed you do have a nice glow to you now, so tell me anything interesting pop up while you were there?" I asked as a more gods started to pour in as I Noticed Artemis grow to her 15 foot height and take a seat in her throne. Instantly I heard gods start to talk about her with my hypersensitive hearing. I guess the large bump on her tummy wasn't that hard to notice.

"Just a few deities here and there nothing but other than saying hello and tanning with me for a while. Though I must say next time I need a vacation I am going there again." She said as I smiled.

"Well I am glad you liked it." I said as Rhea smiled then she glanced at Artemis who had her head on one hand and was ignoring everyone stares.

"So is it yours? Because I don't think I have ever seen any man other than you and Zeus that close to her." Rhea asked me bluntly as froze for a second as the mother goddess just scanned over me with calm eyes.

"Yes but it wasn't conceived naturally. Artemis didn't want to be an Alpha anymore so she requested my help to change her into a Beta. In short I had to perform a certain procedure that involved mana and claiming. In the end I changed Artemis from that of an Alpha to a Beta but as a consequence of the operation all the mana I forced inside her body to make it change gathered in her womb and created a new life." I said breathlessly as the goddess seemed to nod.

"I guess that explains a lot actually, that's why I could sense her hymen still even though she was pregnant." She said to me as I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Goddess of mothers stuff." She said as I nodded slowly as a short ding went off that meant there was 5 minutes until the meeting started.

"Well that is nice to know." I said but she still looked at me strangely.

"Percy you said you claimed Artemis right." She said as I nodded as she seemed to smile a little.

"Man then with the pregnancy and the claiming that is just adding two insults to injury isn't it?" She said as I sighed.

"She knew it was a consequence and agreed, now can we get off the topic?" I asked her as she nodded but still had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Fine I will but if you want me to you I want to know your current mates and claimed ones." She said as I sighed again but deeper this time.

"What is with you gods and my Alpha life?" I asked her.

"Well most gods are proud about who their claimed ones are, but here you are keeping a secret from everyone. I know for a fact you have your 4 mates and 4 claimed Omegas, 2 Beta's, and 1 Alpha well actually two if you count Artemis in that category." She said with a smirk.

"I know that one of the Betas is a demigoddess by the name of Piper that is a daughter of Aphrodite. Another Beta is Artemis obviously kind of a blindside if it wasn't. The last Beta I know is Demeter who of which chose to be your claimed one so she doesn't get claimed by another horrible man. So far I think I am right." She said as I started at her blankly as she smiled.

"Now onto the Omega's that I know of…well the first one that demi-titan by the name of Zoë that Artemis likes to play around with a lot. You have the love goddess herself at your side as well which doesn't really surprise me after she caught you in one of your strongest heats during the late 2 century. I don't know who the last two are unfortunately which kind of bugs me." She said with a sigh as I was amazed at how spot on she was so far.

"Have you been stalking me?" I asked her as she shrugged which didn't clear up my suspicion.

"Finally we have the Alpha that joined you just recently, what was her name again?" She asked herself but the ding of the throne room saved me as the council meeting finally started. The stands the minor and major gods sat in were in a coliseum style that went around the whole room. This surrounded the 14 thrones of the Olympians that surrounded a round table.

My seat though was front row right behind Poseidon which was nice since his water blasts he threw at Zeus during the meeting normally hit the crowd behind him. In a sense we had a splash zone for when Poseidon decided to throw small waves at Zeus. Thankfully Zeus was to Poseidon's right and right across from him was the ever so beautiful goddess Aphrodite who gave me a wink.

"Looks like someone is popular." Said Rhea as I rolled my eyes.

"Would you please stop it, now listen the air head is going to make an announcement." But the nickname airhead got me a light slap on the back of the head as I turned to see Rhea challenging me as her eyes bored into mine.

"Hey I am just stating facts." I said as she rolled her eyes and tried her best to conceal a smile playing on her lips.

"Looks as if everyone is finally here." Zeus said as everyone nodded as he looked around as his eyes landed on me. I just gave him a smirk and did a half wave as I pulled my arm back down as I leaned forward on my elbows. This just made him ignore me completely as he tried to make his anger not show, but as he scanned around the room his eyes finally finished on Artemis as she just glared at him.

The glare was so powerful the people behind Zeus just shrunk back as well as she was basically threatening him to ask her why that was. But knowing better to do so in such a public court he managed to give her a simple nod and turn back to the rest of the gods. All of which actually looked concerned for once even that shitty wine god was paying attention.

"It seems so brother, now please enlighten us on why you have called this meeting?" Asked Hades taking the floor as everyone began to talk to one another. Today was one to remember all right, Hades taking the floor, Artemis showing obvious signs of pregnancy, and The wine god was paying attention.

"I have called this meeting to talk about the recent…activities down in the pit." He said as all the gods began to murmur louder, but they were quietly told to shut up by Hestia. All she simply did turn her thrones fire red color to deep blue. With that they all quickly silence themselves as Hestia gave a loving smile and then turned her throne back to normal.

"What activities do you mean brother?" Asked Poseidon who said the word brother like it was on fire.

"Poseidon today is not the day." Said Hera as the water god just grumbled a little as his sister scolded him. Rhea on the other hand looked proud that her daughter was taking charge and finally not taking the backseat in these meetings. Ever since the separation of the gods due to conflicts 500 years ago she has seemed happier. But even with her family separated she still kept in touch with most of them.

"Fine sister." He said with a sigh as she gave him a small smile which seemed to change her age from 50 to 45.

"Now Zeus I think you were talking about what this activity is thought to be." She stated with no emotion in her voice. You see ever since the separation which was entirely Zeus's fault their marriage isn't even a marriage anymore. But due to Hera being the goddess of marriage getting a divorce wasn't her style so she stuck with the dick.

"Yes thank you Hera… what I was saying that in the pit there has been a disturbance in the flow of mana. Now we all know that when an immortal reforms mana from the earth and all other aspects of the planet flow to them and help them reform. But the disturbance is much larger than we have ever seen before." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"How large?" I asked as everyone turned to me, I just sat up correctly and watched Zeus have an internal decision whether to blast me or not.

"One of a titan at most, the flow is indeed powerful but the mana that is being drawn to it the most is impossible to tell at this point." Said Athena as she gave me a small smile.

"Hmm." I said as I put a hand to my chin and thought for a second as I felt a little tingle in my chest. As I did I unconsciously rubbed the spot as it finally hit me, as it did I inwardly cursed as I turned to the talking gods. Then I had just realized that they had been talking for a while now as I decided to interrupt.

"I think I know who it is." I said as they all turned to me.

"Who?" Asked Ares with a grunt as I ignored him completely.

"I think it is Kronos." I said as everyone went dead silent.

"What makes you say this Mortal?" Asked Hermes.

"Because…" I said as I focused on my chest and I activated my real special power. Yes I claimed that gravity control was my special mana power but that was only an extension of it. My real power went much deeper and was much more powerful than gravity by any point. The power in point was what I liked to call Empty Book Case. It was very simple in a sense as what it allowed me to do is absorb anything I want from rock to immortal essences in my body and store them for my own use.

Basically anything I absorbed gave me a control to it and enabled me to use it on my own whim as long as it was retained in my body. Gravity was a simple book on the shelf, I absorbed a small chunk of it from the earth and I gained the ability to control it. But it also acts as a seal for monsters of deadly natures as well, I have absorbed a few but I have gained no benefits from them except one. But that is another story for another day, right now in the palm of my hand was a small chunk of glowing essence.

"This is a small piece of Kronos's essence that I have kept just in case he ever decided to reform again. With this one piece I can make sure Kronos wont reform at his original power level, but that still doesn't keep him from reforming." I stated as all the gods looked like they were going to explode. Zeus looked like a kid who just got his toy stolen while Athena looked at the essence like candy.

"I have used my body to seal it away and keep it from him and I plan to for the rest of my life, I swear on my name that this is the reason I kept it." I added on as they all seemed to relax since I was one of my word. But that still didn't keep Zeus from angrily sighing as he spoke to me.

"Why must you take it out then if it is safe inside you?" He asked as I rolled my eyes at his attitude.

"Because look at how active it is, even sealed inside me I can feel it calling for its master. It is my only hunch as to what is reforming in the pit." I said as all the Olympian nodded as their fears came to realization.

"This isn't possible I thought we spread his essence to the farthest reaches of the planet." Said Hades as all the gods nodded.

"I don't know…Mortal you seem to be in touch with the happenings in the pit. Any idea as of why he is rising?" Asked Demeter as I gave her a smile.

"My only guess is that the titans in general are using their powers to force their lord to rise once again. I am afraid that whatever is making him rise so quickly is out of our hands, there is not much hope of stopping him rise but we can prepare for when he does." I said as everyone seemed to nod.

"Mortal that chunk of Kronos's essence you have in you…can you use it to track his location?" Asked Artemis as I thought about it.

"I think I can but I must have a machine built that can use it, unfortunately I don't possess that kind of knowledge in the field." I lied perfectly as Hephaestus seemed intrigued at the opportunity presented to him.

"I can create the machine if you wish." He said as all the gods faced him.

"Good Hephaestus you make the machine while Athena I need you to try and make battle plans for each kingdom. Mortal I need you to give the essence to Hephaestus so he can use it for the machine." Zeus said as the two nodded.

"What about the kingdoms and their borders though?" Asked one god.

"The borders will stay the same." Said Zeus quickly as all the gods rolled their eyes.

"Why must we keep the borders if the fight with a titan that most likely wants to rule the world?" I asked him as he growled at me but he didn't answer as I smirked at him.

"Mortal please stop teasing my…husband." Hera said in a pitiful tone which earned a few giggles and laughs from the gods, Rhea included.

"Fine but you owe me." I said as I saw her eye narrow.

"Whatever you say Mortal, but for now we must return back to business. As of now the 14 kingdoms and Mortal's community are all on a temporary peace treaty until this threat is dealt with. In the meantime trade between the kingdoms will be mainly focused on prepping for the worst. We may be looking at a long and dangerous war and many trade lines may be cut so have your citizens stalk up on food and water."

"Mortal I don't know if your people would like to take refuge-." But I stopped Hera as I spoke.

"For the time being in this new development I will have my people move to the Hestia's Kingdom. I feel that since I have provided many…resources for Hestia that I can expect a warm welcome." I said as the hearth goddess simply nodded as I gave her a smile.

"In the mean time I will expand any resources that I have to the neighboring kingdoms. Also I ask that the council let me use my Dark Night assassination unit for this war." I said bluntly as everyone seemed to grow quiet, simply saying the name of that unit was basically confirming your death. To say the least they were the most powerful overloaded demigods, normal mortals, and normal demigods that I had in my forces.

But as I watched the council all glance at one another in a mental conversation I just laughed lightly as I remember the reason why they were decommissioned forcefully in the first place. Who knew that a force of 20 people was deadly enough to force a god to not leave one's home.

"Mortal the council has granted you permission to use the unit once again, but once this war is over that permission is terminated. If we even hear a rumor of their activities the main council has agreed to use every available resource we have to kill off your unit. As well as your little village that we have let you grow over the years." Said Zeus as I rolled my eyes.

"Well consider me warned." I said as Rhea glance at me noticing the sarcasm in my voice.

"Did you ever decommission them anyways?" She asked me in a whisper.

"No I simply told them to cover their track, so far we are 400 years free of anyone noticing. But with this new permission it just gives them the ability to use flashy and more powerful moves now." I said as she gave me an 'I knew it' look.

"Well don't get in trouble." She said as I laughed.

"Don't worry, if Artemis the greatest hunter on Olympus can't notice our trail then we are good." I said as she laughed lightly.

"Since that is all settle I think that we will call this council meeting to a close since it is almost time for most to assume their duties. But as of the next week there will be fallow up meetings discussing the plans we have for our forces and bases of operation. You are not required to come but I suggest you all do. Mortal you are required since you play a large part in this operation." Said Athena as I groaned outwardly as some gods laughed.

"Must he come?" Asked Zeus in a kid like tone.

"Yes he must if he plans to even think of putting out his assassination unit. For now though I suggest we all go to bed and get some rest for tomorrow." Said Athena as some gods began to flash out as I noticed it had been about 8 hours since the start of the meeting.

"Well I don't know about you but I could use a dr-." I stopped myself as I felt a tingle on my skin that meant one of two things, one I was on fire which I wasn't and two was that I was about 1 hour from going into my Alpha heat. I just groaned a little as Rhea looked me weird.

"You okay?" She asked as I glanced at her, but as I did I got a idea.

"Yeah I am just don't want to go to the meeting tomorrow, but for now I need to talk to Hera about something." I said standing up as Rhea just nodded.

"Well keep it quick I am planning on talking to her later tonight as well, but for now this women needs a good time." She said standing up and walking over to where Apollo and Hermes were hitting on some goddess.

"That women, one moment she is all nice and stuff and the next she is drinking more than one might imagine." I said as I focused on my task at hand as I approached the queen of Olympus who was chatting to Poseidon.

"So you think I can do it?" Poseidon asked Hera as she smiled at him.

"Of course you can you big softy, but I can tell from how much you love her that you two are perfect for one another." She said slapping his arm as he smiled at her, he then hugged her quickly and disappeared into a sea breeze.

"So what was that about?" I asked as Hera jumped in surprise as she turned to me quickly.

"Don't do that and Poseidon found a nice pureblooded mortal in his kingdom he has taken a fancy to." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"I need names." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Her name is Sally Jackson." She said as I smiled.

"Ah a very nice women." I said as she looked at me surprised.

"You know her?" She asked me.

"Of course I do, do you really think there is any natural pure blooded humans in your guys kingdoms? No she is part of the Dark Night unit, she is the strategist and barrier maker for the unit." I said as Hera looked shocked.

"Wow." She added simply as I nodded.

"Wow indeed but for now I am need your assistance…" I said as she eyed me.

"What kind?" She asked me as I felt my heat start to grip at me a little as I spoke in a harsh tone.

"You know exactly what kind you slut." I said in a husky Alpha tone as her body seemed to shiver a little as I smiled at her reaction.

"Now come with me and you may please me." I said walking forward as she whispered something.

"Yes master." She said in a voice full of sweetness that only Omega in heat would have, looks like Percy was going to get to train his slave a little tonight after all.

**READ A/N BELLOW!**

**A/N: Bigger is better in my mind so leave a nice long review and I will spice up the next chapter with a little Percy and slave Hera Lemon. But only if I get a lot of long reivews. Boom it is done and I want some good reviews guys! Okay guys the poll is done and now I hope you all like the chapter.**


	27. Meeting, LongMu's Heat, Mother Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"Of course I do, do you really think there is any natural pure blooded humans in your guys kingdoms? No she is part of the Dark Night unit, she is the strategist and barrier maker for the unit." I said as Hera looked shocked.

"Wow." She added simply as I nodded.

"Wow indeed but for now I am need your assistance…" I said as she eyed me.

"What kind?" She asked me as I felt my heat start to grip at me a little as I spoke in a harsh tone.

"You know exactly what kind you slut." I said in a husky Alpha tone as her body seemed to shiver a little as I smiled at her reaction.

"Now come with me and you may please me." I said walking forward as she whispered something.

"Yes master." She said in a voice full of sweetness that only Omega in heat would have, looks like Percy was going to get to train his slave a little tonight after all.

**NOW: **

**YEAR 2085 BC:**

**LOCATION: Olympus**

**PERCY POV:**

I discovered something very quickly when I entered the throne room in my running panic, that lesson was that you don't kick the very large and nearly unmovable door. To say the least I was planning on making a grand entrance with a very fashionable door kick in. But the lumbering mass decided that it didn't want to operate with my moment. So instead the door held strong as I kicked it as hard as possible, to say the least I broke my bones in my leg that I kicked the door with.

But in doing so I made a loud enough bang that it got the gods attentions on the inside of the said stupid door. With me cursing outwardly as I examined the clean break of both my tibia and fibula. I just grimaced at the injury as I was tempted to kill myself just to make it heal faster than it normally would but a voice interrupted me while I stood awkwardly one my one good leg.

"Hey who do you thin-Perseus is that you?" Asked a voice as the messenger god himself looked down on me from his 20 foot height.

"Yep." I said as I pulled on my leg as I straightened the bones out and used my mana of my body to refuse small fragments of bones back to where they needed to be.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Hermes who is it?" Asked the voice of Zeus.

"It's Perseus…I think he tried to kick the door open." He said as he turned back into the room.

"Ah that explains the boom." Said a familiar female voice of my mother.

"Well tell him to come in anyone stupid enough to try and open a door that is magically made so only gods can open it deserves some attention. Plus it has been a while since I have seen the mortal. Also he came at a perfect time we were just discussing relations with other Pantheons he might have some info for us." Zeus said as I rolled my eyes. Leave it to the king of the gods to make me look weak. One of the many reasons I hate gods, their attitude towards mortals is that of a cat chasing a mouse.

"You need medical attention?" Hermes asked me as he turned back towards me nodded.

"A little help would be nice." I admitted seeing as this break would take at least 7 hours to heal without me killing myself. Plus accepting their help would be a good cover for my current amount of anger boiling in me just being this close to Ares.

"Apollo come and help." Hermes said as he moved out of the way as I hopped on one leg into the throne room. As I came inside I smiled just a little remember the impressive building that I had been inside so few times. Each throne designed to perfectly fit the god sitting upon it, which even I must admit is kind of cool. But as I walked in I noticed a 20 foot Apollo walking over as he quickly shrunk until he was my height.

I just grimaced at his smile as I swore if I didn't have healing powers I would have gone blind long ago. But as he walked over he gave me a quick check over as he snapped his fingers, instantly I had two pieces of wood on each side of my leg and cloth wrapped around it. Also I had two weird shaped sticks under my armpits but they helped me walk so I didn't mind.

"That should do and just stay off it for the next few weeks." He said simply as I gave him a nod of appreciation as I began to use the weird shaped sticks to propel myself forward into the middle of the throne room that was right by the hearth. As I got there I noticed the every so young hearth goddess as I gave her a nod and she gave me a nod back.

"Well I must say you look different." I heard from a snarky voice as I slowly turned my head to see Ares.

"I hope I do master, I have been training for the past 15 years in the art of…surprise." I said as Hermes lost it right there as he began to laugh as some of the gods began to chuckle as Ares face went red with rage.

"I will kill you." He said bluntly as I rolled my eyes.

"Please like you haven't done that before." I mocked him as his eyes lit aflame. Suddenly I felt a tingling sensation inside me as I felt my chest swell. The next thing I knew my vision went black and I felt like someone had just turned me into a fine soup. The pain was above average as well during the whole process, but in the next second I suddenly found myself leaning up against something as I blinked a few times.

"What just happened?" I asked as I stood up noticing my leg problem was take care of. But the only response I got was the gaping mouths of the Olympian gods as Ares sighed heavily and put his head in one hand.

"I thought maybe that one might work but I guess not." He said simply as I was curious as my eyes landed on a slightly terrified Athena who looked like she had just had a spider on her and swatted it away. But as she examined herself she found nothing there as she met my gaze.

"Ares just made you…implode." She said simply with a shiver as I got the picture.

"I guess I got on some people." I said simply as if it was any other day. At the same time I glared at Ares as he didn't pay attention.

"Yeah, mostly Demeter." Said Zeus brushing his toga a little. I just turned to see a still petrified goddess as she looked over herself like she need to a bath.

"It happens don't worry about it." Said Aphrodite who didn't even seem phased by the whole me exploding part.

"Why are you so calm?" Asked Artemis all the love goddess did was shrug.

"What you think Ares hasn't killed Percy before in front of me? Not my first rodeo with a little chunk of Percy on my sleeve." She said simply as the gods grimaced as Ares smiled a little as if remember every time he tortured me.

"Well back on topic, Perseus it has been a long time." Zeus said in a slightly ignorant tone as I spoke.

"Indeed in human years, but I come with grave news." I said as all of the gods got serious, well except Ares who was still daydreaming.

"Chaos has changed the universe's rules in a way." I said as all their eyes widened but Athena was the first to speak.

"How do you know that it isn't someone else? Or that a god had pranked you?" She asked me trying to confirm my source.

"Because I have a scroll that she sent me, it holds all the information that she changed." I said unbuttoning my satchel and pulling out the parchment as I extended it forward.

"This scroll holds all the information you will need and I swear on the Styx that Chaos is the one that gave me this." I said as thunder sealed the deal as all the Olympians glanced at one another.

"Why would she choose to tell this simple mortal and not us gods of Olympus?" Asked the wine dude whose name I refused to remember.

"Because I have met her before." I said simply as the gods now looked at me surprised as well as jealous.

"What would the creator want with a simple slave?" Asked Ares as I growled a little.

"More than she would want with a shitty god of war." I growled right back at him as his eyes glowed a dangerous red.

"Enough!" Shouted Hera as me and Ares just gave a quick glare at each other as I knew he was planning my return home torture with this small event.

"Perseus please give the scroll to Athena so she can examine what this new…change is." She said in a commanding tone as I was not in the mood to take any orders from anyone. I just gave her a glare which she returned just as fast, I then proceeded to toss the scroll over to Athena who caught it. As she did the scroll grew to match her large stature as she unrolled it and began to read.

Instantly her face began to fall as she finally finished reading it as she suddenly tore the scroll in two surprising all of us. But the anger in her eyes was enough to know that she didn't agree with it in the least. Then again I didn't either but I guess being a goddess of wisdom and then having everything change in an instant about your world kind of pissed you off. She tried to regain her composure which took a little as everyone starred at her lightly impressed at her past anger.

"Athena what is it?" Asked Zeus as Athena just shot me a glare, all I could do was shrug as she sighed and turned to Zeus.

"Chaos has…enhanced should I say, our inner animal instincts." She said as everyone looked confused.

"But I don't feel any different." Said Hermes as Athena sighed.

"This topic will take longer to explain, Perseus if you want you can stay." She said as I nodded as I walked over and laid down by the heath as I used my hands as a pillow.

"Now what the scroll said was-."

**LINEBREAK: just imagine she explained all the rules to them**

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK ON PEOPLE!**

"You have to be kidding me." Said Hermes as everyone else nodded but Athena shook her head.

"Since the scroll is from Chaos herself it cannot lie, all I can say is that we must like with it. There is nothing we can do to change it now, our only option we have is to somehow learn to live with these new…urges that will befall us." She said it like poison which I didn't blame her.

"I suggest we come back in a week and try to find out as much about this new…thing that has befallen us. During this time I suggest that we all try and figure out what you are and keep it a secret apart from the council. If any of you find that you are an Omega please contact the council immediately and you will be protected from any minor or major gods. We don't need a minor of major god claiming or mating with an Omega from the council." Zeus said as everyone nodded but Hera seemed to stiffen but nodded anyways.

"Now someone please contact Hades and inform him of this new predicament." Zeus said as Hermes nodded and disappeared in a flash.

"For the rest of you take the next week and stay in your temples, which includes Hera staying at her own temple as well." Zeus added on quickly as I was surprised as the rest of the Olympians.

"I will do as you ask husband." Hera said simply as Zeus faced me.

"Perseus I think you should stay on Olympus as well." Zeus said as my eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you get to." He said with a face that held a challenge as I glared at him.

"Fine but give me a day to go back to china and get a few things." I said as he seemed surprised.

"Ah that means-."

"Do you have my medical book!?" Shouted an excited Athena as she quickly shrunk down and shook me. This just earned a lot of looks as Athena blushed as I smiled at her antics.

"In the next 5 years I will and I will have a dragon scale as well for you, but for now I am training a little under a low class demon that the Jade emperor assigned me under." I said as Zeus seemed impressed.

"So you have met his majesty." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"He doesn't like to be called that and yes I did, personally I think they have a way better council that you guys do." I said simply as it slipped right out of my mouth as I saw Zeus about to explode but he was interrupted.

"Really?" Asked Athena still intrigued.

"Yeah…" I said simply as her smiled brightened.

"You must tell me about it." She said as I nodded slowly as all the gods were snickering or either glaring at me for my comment about the council.

"Okay just give me a day so I can get my stuff in China." I said as she nodded.

"Got it now I will teleport you back." She said as I didn't have a chance to say anything as the eager Athena force flashed me away. As I reappeared I didn't recognize anything as I starred blankly at the large city in front of me. I was bustling with people and I mean a lot of people, it made Athens look like a small city. As I starred in amazement at the massive amount of people I couldn't help but smite Athena in my mind.

"Well this is new." Said a voice as I turned to see a surprising figure. He simply sat on a stump of a tree as he drank shake from a large gored tied to his arm. He had a very shall I say hot temper look to him and his hair was red instead of the normal black. I just starred at the shirtless person for a second trying to figure out if we had met before as it suddenly hit me.

"You must be Zhun Rons." I said as he nodded.

"Normally it takes a person two or three guesses but yes I am the great fire god of china." He said in a dramatic voice but some of his words sounded slurred.

"You okay?" I asked him as he hiccupped.

"Just fine." He said with a wave of his hand but the nest 5 second long chug of the liquor said otherwise.

"I don't know much about you but my guess is women problem?" I asked as he hiccupped.

"You're smart you know that." He said with a slur as I just laughed lightly as I took up a stump a few feet away from the drunk god.

"For some things yes others…not so much." I said as he laughed.

"Well my friend I have some advice for you, don't ever date a moon goddess. One minute they are all over you like white on rice and the next they will be yelling at you because you kissed her on the lips." He said as I laughed lightly.

"My guess is Chang'e and you were at a party." I said as he nodded.

"Yeah one to celebrate the great Chaos's new rule, did you know that not all gods are Alphas?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah I could guess as much seeing as you don't seem to be in the best of spirits." I said as he laughed.

"That I am not my friend, turns out the great fire god of China is a Beta and the great moon goddess of China is a Beta as well." He said as he fell back off the stump with a laugh.

"I guess even if the rules state it Betas aren't meant for one another." He said as he took another gulp of the liquid.

"Hey don't say that, Betas can be together. You simply moved in to fast my friend, give it time. Flatter her give her presents and just get close to her and then you will find that she might kiss you back. Who knows she might even give you something else." I said with a wink as he laughed as he pushed himself back up.

"You give good advice, here have a drink." He said as I smiled as I grabbed the jug and took a swig to find it very strong. All I could do was cough as I handed back the gored as he laughed.

"You like it? It is my own personal brew that has been ages for a thousand years." He said taking another swig.

"It's not bad but it is strong." I said as I wiped my mouth.

"So tell me Percy what you doing in Beijing?" He asked me as I glanced at the city.

"Well I was at a Olympian council meeting and was sent back her for the night, I just need to find my way back to LongMu's home." I said as he nodded.

"Well my friend I wish you luck on your endeavors, as a token of my friend ship with you I will teleport you back to her house." He said as I smiled.

"Thanks, and if you ever need anything just ask." I said as he smiled as he snapped his fingers as flames suddenly consumed me as I was teleported away. Man I really needed to perfect my teleporting method to make it faster.

"Hey look whose back…is that alcohol I smell?" Asked a monkeys voice as I sighed.

"Yes I had a quick drink with Zhun Rons and talked about a few things." I said as the Monkey king seemed impressed.

"Well I can't say that isn't impressive, but for now your lady needs you." He said slapping my back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as he smirked.

"You will thank me later." He said as he suddenly kicked my back and sent me sprawling into the portal to the battle arena. It was a hard kick to as I was sent rolling for about a hundred meters. As I came to a stop though I groaned loudly as pain flared in my foot as I looked down to see a nice sprain.

"Well I am going to kick his ass tomorrow and what did he mean I would thank him?" I asked myself as suddenly the earth around me bent faster than I could react as cuffs of metal sprouted from the earth and secured my wrists and ankles. I tried to pull on them but they held fast and I knew I couldn't use mana in metal due to my curse of weapons which excluded any metal mana usage. But my strength didn't exceed the point in which I could snap metal so I was stuck.

"Looks like the big bad wolf walked into a trap this little Omega set." Said a sexy voice that made my mind jump to sex instantly, but the thought quickly left my mine. I just turned my head to see a very erotic looking LongMu. Her kimono barely hanging on one shoulder and it was extremely loose as well. Her long hair looking as silky as ever but the one thing that changed was her eyes.

Instead of their normal calm color they were raging storms of emotions as she calmly walked her way over to me. Her hips seductively swaying as she stopped in front of me, her long legs free of her kimono showing her beautifully pale skin. She just slowly leaned down so I could see her cleavage perfectly as I even saw a very pink nipple as she slowly crawled over my body. She just purred the whole time she did as she sniffed me like I was a flower of some kind as she moaned a little with each sniff.

"You smell so good." She purred at me as her hand gently ran underneath my shirt and over my abs. Her hands were soft as I could remember as I shuttered a little at the feeling as she reached one of my nipples and gave it a pinch. I managed to hold in a moan but at the same time I felt my skin coming alive as if I was on fire, but it wasn't hurting. It was like an encasing warmth that I had no control over as I growled a little.

"Percy I want you so bad." She said to me as she focused on pinching my nipples as growls escaped my lips as I felt as if I was losing control as the chains were straining to hold me still. But being the nice male I was I managed to squeak out a sentence in the pleasure I was experiencing.

"LongMu you're in heat right now you have to control it." I said but that just made her stop and look up at me. She just slowly moved her hands as they gripped my shirt and suddenly tore it open as she smiled. She then proceeded to lean down and lick my stomach as I shivered at the feeling as she proceeded to run her tongue up my chest and up to my chin. As she finished with the extremely sexy and long lick she suddenly kissed me hard, her tongue forced its way into my mouth as we kissed.

At the same time I felt my body push against the chains as they seemed to stretch again the pressure as LongMu force the kiss on me. In no way was I trying to stop it at this point, in fact my senses were completely gone and I wanted to grab her and fuck the shit out of her. But the chains were preventing me from doing so as we both enjoyed the heated kiss as her hips grinded into my stomach which she was sitting on.

Unfortunately we were both mortal so we had to break apart for air, but as we did it was slow and painful on both my lungs and lips. Just the thought of her lips leaving mine set my feelings ablaze as she pulled away. Her lips were a little red from the rough kiss but her eyes seemed to have a look of longing as well as pure lust in them. She just simply licked her lips seductively taking in as much of my saliva as she could before she spoke.

"You're in heat right now as well Percy." She said as I stiffened as she starred down at me as she tilted her like a thinking animal. I just found myself smiling as I took a deep breath of air in my nose as I smelled her scent and mine. Hers was like a candy that I couldn't get enough of and mine was like a powerful musk that I knew was effecting her core. I could tell because my stomach was covered with her dripping pussy juices.

"Say you want to let me go." I said huskily as she smiled at me as she bent down and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"No." She said sexily as suddenly I felt a hand enter my pants and grab my hard length as she smirked at me.

"This is my first time so I want to go my speed, I don't need a dominate Alpha pounding me senseless on my first time." She said as her hand seemed to work wonders inside my pants as I groaned in delight. Her palms were perfectly soft and her speed perfect as well.

"Oh gods." I said as she smiled at me.

"I don't even know if this thing will fit in me." She said to me as she slid back so she could see my dick as she slowly pulled it out of my pants. As she exposed it to the cool air I groaned in delight as she smiled at the massive membrane, all 11 inches of it. She just gazed the monstrous tower of meat as suddenly drool fell from her lip. But she managed to control herself as she began jerking me off as I groaned.

"You want to shove this in my tight pussy don't you?" She asked me as I nodded in delight, as I cursed these horrid chains.

"Yes!" I shouted and then growled as my Alpha was not liking any of this foreplay.

"Really?" She asked me as she suddenly let go of my dick as I growled at her as she smiled, I just made an internal note to get her back in the future.

"Yes!" I shouted again as precum leaked out from the tip of my dick as she grinned as she stood up. As she did she slowly began to peal what little fabric her was left on her body until her somehow glistening body was completely naked. Her skin was as white as porcelain and her nipples were pink and her breasts were a solid D cups. Though she was short her legs were still seductively long and her body was tone and perfectly curved.

At this point I was lost in the thought of pounding her into oblivion that I didn't notice her slowly come down and position herself over my rod. Her juices dripping onto it as I noticed her as she slowly guided my penis to her entrance. I just growled in frustration as she just smiled at me as she began to slowly slide my thick head into her.

"Oh fuck." She cursed as she slowly slid down as her breath was caught, though I don't blame her it was a lot to take in for your first time. She just kept going as it seemed the pain was more than the pleasure as it seemed to be bringing back some of her consciousness. But as I reached her barrier she seemed to take notice of the event she was about to bring upon herself.

"God Percy I don't think I can do this." She said suddenly as she began to try and get up but didn't get far as then I pulled on the chains with all my Alpha strength as they suddenly snapped. As they did my arms suddenly pushed LongMu on her back and I managed to position my penis inside her at her barrier.

"H-How?" She whispered as I gave her a feral grin.

"Because I want you, and nothing can keep an Alpha from mating with his chooses Omega." I said simply as I leaned down and kissed her as she moaned in delight. But as I did I felt the walls of her vagina seemed to pull me deeper into her. All I could do was smile into the kiss as suddenly I pulled out and thrust into her as hard as I could. Instantly my dick was gripped tightly by her inner walls as blood lightly trickled out of her as she gasped in pain and pleasure.

"Oh fuck." She managed as I gave her a grin as I found her tight walls impossible to not thrust wildly into. But suddenly I felt her two feet wrap around my wait as if on instinct as she hadn't noticed. My Alpha took this as a sign to start as I began to thrust into her tight tunnel as she moaned like a bitch. I just took her lustful moans to go faster as I leaned down and kissed her as her tongue met mine in a battle for dominance which I won instantly.

Her small body under mind just made me go even faster as I wanted to show LongMu that she was mine and nobody else's. So I just kept slamming into her repeatedly as hard as I could as it make it so only I could use her vagina. Only the sound of LongMu's powerful moans and the loud slapping of our hips filled the area. Her juices poured out of her as I enjoyed the tight warmth.

"You're my little bitch aren't you." I said as I cupped one of the breasts and massaged it and gave it a hard pinch as she screamed. But she didn't seem to hear me but my Alpha didn't care he just fucked her harder as the tip of my dick basically broke into her womb with each slam. At that she had her first orgasm as her juices exploded all over our waists. At the same time her love tunnel convulsed as I hissed in pleasure at the feeling of pure pleasure.

"Answer me." I commanded as my hand not holding me up found her clit and rubbed it hard as she moaned.

"If you don't answer me I won't cum in you." I said as she simply whimpered at the thought.

"Okay I will!" She yelled as I smirked as I continued to rub her clit as I went down to her pale globs of flesh and gave it a hard lick making it jiggle more.

"No what are you?" I asked as I slammed into her extra hard earning a scream of pleasure.

"I am your bitch." She said quietly but I didn't like that answer.

"What was that?" I asked as I thrust 5 times extra hard making her cum hard as her second orgasm hit her in a wave. I just kept going as I ignored the painful feeling of me not cumming.

"I am your little bitch! I am only for your use! My pussy is only for you! Now fucking cum in me and make mark me!" She screamed as I couldn't deny her request as I slammed into her hard one last time as I finally came. The instant I did I suddenly felt something weird happen to my genitals as it felt almost…bigger at the base. Then I realized that this was one of the things Chaos changed, I was knotting like a male dog inside LongMu to ensure all my sperm stayed inside her.

"Your mine and I am yours." I said as I suddenly sunk my teeth into the area right over my left breast. This just earned a silent scream from LongMu but in my body's confusion of knotting, cumming, and marking her I suddenly felt something bite me. Suddenly a rush of pure pleasure flooded my system as I felt teeth sink into my deltoid shoulder.

In that moment I though nothing could feel better, so much in fact that I never wanted to leave this feeling. But as my multiple ropes of cum found her delicate womb and flooded it with my sticky and extremely fertile cum my legs seemed to push into LongMu as hard as possible to get as deep as possible. With the taste of LongMu's blood in my mouth and mine in hers I suddenly found my world turning black.

At the time I managed to slowly pull my teeth out of her as she did the same, I in turn gave the wound a gentle lick as I tasted the iron in her blood. In my daze it was like a find liquor as I gave it a few more gentle licks as she did the same as I stayed deep inside her. My knot not looking like it was going to go down soon as I spoke to her.

"Now you are mine, don't think you can run away now." I said as she giggled lightly as I felt the Alpha and Omega pheromones recede to give us a moment of clarity. All she did was lick her bloody lips and then gave my wound a little lick.

"Don't worry I won't." She said as she face me as we slowly met out lips in a bloody kiss, as we did I felt my vision finally go black ad hers to. But my penis was still knotted inside her and wasn't going anywhere. With ease my body moved unconsciously as it rolled on its back with LongMu laying on top. My dick planted firmly in her as we both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: OLYMPUS**

**RHEA POV:**

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK ON PEOPLE!**

"Thanks again guys." I said as I left the bar as Hermes and Apollo both gave me a wave as I smiled. As I did I watched women swarm the two as I laughed wholeheartedly at their reactions, it was a rare chance that I got to drink with my nephews. But I guess hanging with a women who latterly gave birth to the rebellion of the titans kind of has its perks with the ladies. But as I left I noticed I was a little woozy but didn't mind it.

All I had to do was place my left foot in front of my right and then my right in in front of my left and somehow get to my temple. As I walked in the desolate streets of Olympus seeing as it was about 3 am and nobody was awake or away from a bar to walk right now. I just started to hum an old lullaby that I used to sing for my children before Kronos ate them. As I did I skipped a little and sometimes twirled but suddenly my nostrils picked up on a peculiar scent.

It was like a light musk that was surrounded by a rose, it was an almost intoxicating smell as I lightly sniffed the air as I followed the scent trail. As I did I didn't pay attention to the area around me as I walked through alleyways and through gardens. Slowly but surely I found the scent grow stronger as I relished in it, it was almost as if it was made for me. But little did I know what the scent really was and that it was my inner Omega telling me to fallow the delicious scent.

But as I arrived on a desolate part of Olympus that was under construction I found that the scent was strongest here as I took a long whiff of it. I just sighed happily at the scent as suddenly found my hand slowly sliding from stomach to my inner left thigh. I just jumped in surprise at my body's sudden action to the scent as I internally scolded myself.

"Get a grip Rhea." I said as I shook my head and began to leave but suddenly I heard a noise. It was very light and sounded like a light hitting of something as I turned my head in the direction of a temple, it still had the construction railing around it with the green walls around it so nobody could peak inside. I just starred at it as I heard the noise again as I bit my lip, I tried to take a step away but my body suddenly took a forward.

At that point I inhaled the scent again as if to give myself a small high as I slowly began to walk forwards as I grew more confident with each one. Slowly I found myself with my ear against the plastic wall as I kept hearing the sound but also very, very, faint sounds of a person talking. Finally my suspicion got the best of me and I found the entrance to the place and quietly slipped in. As I did the smell suddenly got 10 times stronger as my Omega almost begged me to go towards it.

"…" I heard a light scuffle sound as I bit my lip again as I felt the scent causing heat appear in-between my legs. One that I hadn't felt since Kronos mated with me and made me his one mate with claiming and all. I just moaned softly as a stray hand found its way over my breast but before I could get any farther I heard a noise. With haste I rushed to the nearest hiding place I could find, which was a complete wall to the building. I just slowly slid down to the ground as the noise of walking and a scuffle sound came closer.

"Good girl who wants a treat?" Said a male's voice as I listened in closely as I heard the person walk by the scent almost unbearable. It was making my mind go fuzzy and letting my inner Omega take over, then again I was on my heat so I was in a dangerous spot. If the mother of Olympus was claimed…all hell would break loose.

"Woof!" Said a females voice as my eyes widened, was this couple really doing what I think they were doing?

"Looks like someone is a greedy little bitch aren't they." He said as I blushed at his dirty talk, but all I could do to settle the warmth in my core was rub my legs together.

"Bark!" She said as if she had practiced for hours.

"Well my sweet little thing why don't you point your ass this way and master will give you a nice treat." He said as I heard scuffling then a loud moan which made me blush ear to ear. Here I was the mother of Olympus and I was eavesdropping on someone having kinky sex. But then I heard a loud slapping noises and more moans which quickly turned into screams of pleasure.

"You like it doggy style don't you!" The male yelled.

"W-Woof." She managed as this made the slapping noise get louder and her screams much louder as well. But as I listened I found that I had heard the voices before but in my current stupor I couldn't recognize them. Maybe it was Poseidon and Athena? No Poseidon is dating that Sally girl…Ares and Aphrodite? Maybe but I don't think Ares would be the Dom in this situation. But as I thought about it I suddenly found my hands lightly rubbing my breast and pussy over the fabric covering them.

"Oh god." I whispered but I couldn't stop myself as I started to masturbate to the sound of the two fucking like animals. With each slap I couldn't help but think of a dick going into me as I felt my heat finally come on. I was good as suppressing it but this was too much at the moment, but soon the female's screams reached a point. Her panting and wails of pleasure sounded like she was cumming violently as I myself reached by peak.

My juices flooded out and stained my panties and toga as I held in a scream of pleasure as my fingers curled around my breast as I came. It was one of the best I had in a while as I whimpered in delight as I let out a long breath as I raised my juice covered hand. I just examined the shimmering liquid covering it and my toga and the ground. I just smiled at my accomplishment but then something interrupted me.

"Oh looks like Rhea is a little pervert." Said the male voice as I jumped but I couldn't find the strength in my shivering legs to run as I fell to the side and tried to crawl away. But then I felt something step on my toga as I fell face down as the person stopped me.

"Now, now, don't you go running away." Said the voice as I slowly turned around to see a sight that made my core tense in anticipation and my nerves clench in fear. There standing over me was a 6 foot 5 perfectly fit, slightly glistening, naked male. His dick was standing solid and slightly knotted with some cum on it still saying that he had just came in whoever he just fucked. But as I looked up at his face I was shocked to see Mortal but much younger at least 27 or 29 years old.

"M-Mortal?" I asked or well maybe stuttered out in an afraid voice as he smiled.

"Yes I am and who would have thought that the great mother of Olympus would masturbate to such a thing. Well I can see why and I can also smell why." He said taking a long whiff of the air as I blushed. At this I saw his eyes get noticeably more predatorily he just gave me a sick grin as he suddenly yanked on what looked like to be a leash.

"You know I just entered my heat tonight and I was going to enjoy it with one of my claimed Omegas. But you know what is better than that?" He asked me as I slowly shook my head as I looked at the female who was on all fours crawling towards us.

"Claiming a new Omega on the first day of a new heat." He said with a satisfied tone, at this I felt my body clench in pleasure at the thought of being claimed and dominated by Mortal. But I banished the thought as I gaped at the women who crawled over to his side. She was wearing a collar made of slick black leather and from what I could tell has used her magic to create do ears and a tail on her.

But the biggest shock was when I met the lust filled eyes of my daughter Hera as she didn't even pay attention to me. She suddenly sat back on her legs and pulled Mortal closer to her as she began to suck him off right in front of me. But my shock was overcome with jealously as I was jealous of Hera getting such a long and hard dick to herself. Mortal than lifted his foot off my toga and grinned at me as Hera licked his penis like a lollypop.

"You know what to do." He said simply as I slowly rose so that my chest was off my ground but my butt wasn't. All I could do was look at my daughter then at the easily 11 inch long and 2 ½ inch thick penis she was hogging. Slowly and almost against my will my body began to crawl over to the two as Hera noticed me and scooted over to make room.

But she still didn't say anything as I slowly found my face inches from the thick and hard dick. Cum still covering its long shaft, I just licked my lip and went to lick it but Mortal stopped me as I looked up at him in a pleading stare. My Omega fully taken over and giving my body to this male to use as his play thing.

"What do good doggies say to get what they want?" He asked me as I knew what to say but it caught in my throat as I was still having an internal conflict about this. But finally with a lick to the face from Hera as she urged me and a smile to complete it before she went back to sucking the hard dick I finally made the noise.

"Woof!"

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK ON PEOPLE!**

**As you can tell the review game is on and this author is a little review whore just like Hera is but Hera is a whore for dick. But man what a long chapter I put a good long lemon in this for you all and I hope you all enjoyed (you know what I mean by enjoy) it as much as I did. Also I would like to include a battle scene in the next chapter so watch out. **


	28. Hera Is A What?, Rhea Is A Slut, Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME WINNERS:**

**DarkFire0012**

**LAST TIME:**

"You know what to do." He said simply as I slowly rose so that my chest was off my ground but my butt wasn't. All I could do was look at my daughter then at the easily 11 inch long and 2 ½ inch thick penis she was hogging. Slowly and almost against my will my body began to crawl over to the two as Hera noticed me and scooted over to make room.

But she still didn't say anything as I slowly found my face inches from the thick and hard dick. Cum still covering its long shaft, I just licked my lip and went to lick it but Mortal stopped me as I looked up at him in a pleading stare. My Omega fully taken over and giving my body to this male to use as his play thing.

"What do good doggies say to get what they want?" He asked me as I knew what to say but it caught in my throat as I was still having an internal conflict about this. But finally with a lick to the face from Hera as she urged me and a smile to complete it before she went back to sucking the hard dick I finally made the noise.

"Woof!"

**NOW: **

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: OLYMPUS**

**MORTAL POV:**

"Good girl." I said as I lightly petted her head as she seemed to lean into my hand as I gently petted her. I could see a glint of jealousy in Hera's eyes as she starred at her mother who was being petted. I just felt her grip tighten on my dick as I winced a little at her godly strength as I looked at the goddess who gave me a little glare.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about my favorite little puppy." I said as my hand left Rhea's head as she whimpered a little but didn't complain as she watched Hera be petted by me. Hera even went as far as purring a little as she enjoyed the feeling of my fingers stroking her scalp. I just grinned as I pulled away as the two seemed to find my dick an interesting sight.

"Now you two don't fight and Hera teach her a little." I said as the goddess nodded following my commands as I noticed her tail wagging a little in excitement. If you must know all of what Hera is doing is purely due to her own request, as in all of what were we were doing before Rhea popped up was all on her. Sure my inner Alpha kind of added in an extra danger with a bite or a hard slap or abusive language at my own pleasure.

What I mean to say is that Hera likes…no loves it when she is abused or beaten by me. Each slap, punch, insult, abusive fucking positon, even abusive or animalistic role-play was just a new level of pleasure that she enjoyed to no extent. I know right, the great queen of Olympus gets off on getting spanked. Well it is who she is and apparently I am the first male ever to find out and play with her in this way. Even Zeus had no clue of his wives sexual needs, but then again who could she tell?

She was the queen of Olympus and if everyone found out that she was a complete and total masochist **(person who derives pleasure from pain and embarrassment)**. But with her being my claimed one she couldn't hide these feelings, I think it was about 10 AD that she came out of the closet with them. Let me tell you she cried afterwards and was completely ashamed of herself for being like she was. But Percy being the very dominate but carrying Alpha he was accepted her for who she was a promised to help fulfill those hidden desires in her.

Which brings us to now which was normally Hera's 'breather' date, or the first Tuesday of the month. Rhea just happened to pop up unannounced during out slightly less intense from normal session. It was Hera's idea to be walked around Olympus like a little bitch and who was I to deny her this since I was basically the one who put her into an early heat. But as I watched the mother and daughter duo suck my dick like pros I could only groan as Rhea started to take the head of it in her mouth.

"Damn you good at this." I comment as Hera seemed to take this as a challenge to her mother as suddenly both my balls were under attack. I just hitched my breath as I felt one of them be sucked into Hera's mouth as she hummed lightly as my hand shot out and gripped her hair. But the power behind it was to make it painful for the goddess as I felt her moan a little as I smiled at her reaction. What could I say I was a little…well pretty big sadist **(opposite of masochist)**.

"That's it." I moaned a little as Rhea was easily taking me half shaft as my other hand dropped Hera's leash and latched onto her head. At this her eyes widened but she was too late as I pulled Hera off me with a wine of complain as I forced Rhea all the way down my shaft. As I did I let out a feral growl that brought the struggling Rhea to a freeze. Even Hera seemed to freeze at my reaction, both their Omega instincts saying that the Alpha was demanding the Omega to stop moving.

As this happened I felt myself cumming deeply into Rhea's throat as she choked but couldn't get away as I held her face all the way to the base in my crotch. My growl soon turned into a sigh of relief as I finally finished cumming as I looked down at the passed out face of Rhea. Cum flowing out her nose and side of her mouth were it could escape since she had a since tight seal on me the whole time. I just smile as I slowly slid her off my dick as her eyes remained the whites of her eyes.

With each inch more cum seemed to pour out of her mouth and onto my dick in a thick salvia cum mix. But finally with a light pop sound she was off my still hard dick as I sighed contently as I let Rhea's unconscious body fall to the ground in a heap as I glanced at a nervous looking Hera. I just gave her a nod as she went to Rhea's aid as I watched her slowly wake up her mother, who in turn coughed violently as she woke up.

She just slowly sat up and looked around as she suddenly sneezed, but as she did she turned her head to the left. But it happened to be that Hera was on her left as she got a chest full of semen snot mixture all over her breasts. The goddess just grimaced as Rhea didn't appear to be fully there yet as she had glazed over eyes. I just gave Hera look that said she could clean herself as she seemed grateful as she snapped her fingers getting rid of the nasty combination of liquids.

"You still have a job to finish Rhea." I said sitting down on a chair that was in the nearly empty building. But Rhea just nodded slowly as she crawled over like a dog as she panted a little, as she reached me she started to clean my cum covered dick as I glanced over at Hera.

"You are free to speak." I said as Hera nodded as she instantly cleared her throat.

"Thank you." She said.

"Thank you what?" I asked her as she seemed to freeze a little.

"Thank you master Percy." She said as Rhea didn't seem to notice Hera said my real name as she finished up on her job.

"Good girl, now come over here for your treat for behaving so well." I said making a 'come hither' motion with my hand as she seemed to get a small smile on her lips. She just slowly stood up and walked over to me as I noticed her pussy was flowing like a river as the ideas passed inside her head. But I just rolled my eyes as I noticed her tail and ears were still there but I paid them no wind as I kind of liked them.

"What kind of treat?" She asked me as she stood beside me as Rhea slowly licked my clean dick finding it the best thing in the world at the moment. I could basically smell her Omega begging me to claim her at this point, her instincts completely take over as her part that made her Rhea was passed out still. I just grinned as I idea popped inside my head as I reached over around Hera's waist and pulled her to my side.

She just sat side of the chair as my hand found its way to her crotch as she moaned lightly as I gently teased her by slowly rubbing the area right above her pussy making it beg for attention. But I gave this teasing no mind as I looked down at the Omega in a full on uncontrolled heat, which was rare since all people could control half their instincts. But I guess this is what you get when you make them pass out on your dick.

"Hera I want you to choose how I am going to fuck your mother and claim her." I said as Hera's eyes widened she almost got up by I held her secure as my fingers stopped moving as she froze a little.

"If you leave now I will not give you a breather for the next millennia." I said calmly as she gaped at this. But then I felt her legs started to shift a little at the thought of not having pleasure for the next millennia. Sure some goddess like Artemis could do it but at a great cost, because after a while the pleasure's that stop function start to affect your daily life. Like you eating a good food you wouldn't get any pleasure from that or winning a game or something.

Eventually all forms of pleasure are cut off and the only way to get them back is to go to the one who claimed you and have them pleasure you again. But it takes a few days for your senses of pleasure to return to normal so basically you are left being fucked senseless by your claimed one for about a week. To some it was like taking meth or some other powerful drug for the first time, to have all those forms of pleasure hit you at once was…indescribable. Hera once got a taste of that but ever since she has been obedient and came to me for 'breathers' on time each month.

"Fine." She whispered as I smiled at her, I then leaned her back against my chest to reward her for making her decision even if I pushed her a little. I just took a little nibble at her claim mark but it was enough to make her whole body start to shake violently as I felt her hand find my head as she screamed as she came from the small nibble.

After a little Hera had a nice glow to her skin as her chest slowly rose and fell as I gave her a peck on the lips for her valiant orgasm which she had kept in for a while. She just smiled lightly as she seemed to enjoy these nibbles to her claiming spot more than a simple orgasm. But as she recovered I noticed Rhea had taken interest in the juices coming out of Hera and was looking at me for orders.

"Eat her out and then what should I make her do Hera?" I asked as suddenly the goddess gasped as she was still very sensitive form her orgasm. She just hissed as her mother's tongue explored her vaginal walls as her back arched in pleasure.

"I-I think you s-should fuck herrRRR!" She nearly screamed as Rhea lightly bit on her clit as Hera panted from the almost orgasm. I just smiled and nodded as I positioned Hera so that I could lock her legs open with my own as Rhea smiled a little. I just leaned forward over the gasping goddess shoulder as I slowly gripped her breasts with my hands as I motioned for Rhea to wait. My dick finding a nice place in-between Hera's nice ass cheeks as her pussy was on the edge of the seat facing a panting goddess.

"Now why don't you enjoy yourself." I said as I pinched both her nipples as hard as I could with added electrical zap as Rhea didn't appear ready for Hera's reaction. Suddenly a hot stream of pussy juices shot out and hit Rhea in the face, she just seemed to stay still and relish in the warmth of her daughter's juices as Hera came like the little slut she was. But I just kept applying more pressure on her breasts and increasing the voltage.

"That right you dirty little slut cum on your mothers face." I whispered into Hera's ear as she had enough sense to put her hands on her face to block her vision.

"NO! I don't want to!" She screamed but I just let go of one very red nipple and slapped her breast as hard as I could. This just caused her to moan out a deep moan as her neck arched back as her juices got a new spurt to them. At this point I knew it was her godly powers keeping her juices so abundant, as Rhea seemed to be drinking in it now.

"Yes you do!" I yelled as I smacked her breast again and then I let go of the other now very red nipple and slapped both her breasts again. Her legs tried to close but my legs holding hers still didn't seem to budge as she her hands seemed to be failing her showing her face to her mother.

"That's it Hera! Show your mother the masochist you really are, show her what makes you Hera the queen of sluts!" I shouted as one hand suck deep into Hera's DD cups and the other started to roughly pinch her clit as she screamed in both pain and pleasure. With that one massive burst of fluid that shot for about the next 10 feet flew over the building and landed silently. But Hera wasn't done as her fingers shakily found her chin as I smiled at her face.

A grin of complete and absolute pleasure covered her face as tears streamed down her face in happiness as her upper body twitched hard. Rhea lightly licked Hera to help her come down from her extreme high of pleasure for the past 30 minutes. I just slowly pulled Hera close to my body as I unhooked out legs as Hera still had her pure pleasure grin on her face.

"Who's my little pervert?" I asked her in a nice tone.

"I am." She responded as she slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet aftertaste of her orgasm as I lifted her up and set her on the ground. As I did Hera's body just twitched lightly as her grin grew into a smile as she hugged her body in the feeling.

"Now Rhea I think it's your turn." I said and without another word Rhea turned around and lifted her ass to me. Her whole ass glistening in not just her own juices as I slowly came over to her, as I did I kneeled down to her own height and positioned my length at her entrance. As I did I felt her eagerly push against my length. But I held her back with a hand as I knew even if she wasn't a virgin she wouldn't be able to take this all instantly. Even Aphrodite couldn't trust me I tried.

But just as I was beginning to push into my next claimed one a ringing sound echoed in the temple as I paused. Then again it sounded as I sighed deeply and turned to my right as snapped my fingers and my phone which was in my pants a few yards away appeared in my hands. As I looked at my IPhone 10 which was only a godly exclusive at the time. But as I looked at it I noticed the number of a familiar rainbow goddess as I sighed, I just hit the answer button as I pulled it up to my ear.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up." I said as she scoffed at me.

"Like a man like you could get sleep around 4 different pheromone enhanced mates on a full moon." She said as I realized she was right, unfortunately the full moon just made the pheromones of Omega's and Alphas stronger in their heats which would explain why Rhea fell so easily to my command.

"Whatever so what's up, I am busy." I said.

"I thought you said you were sleeping?" She asked me in a suggestive tone.

"Iris I swear on my name-."

"I am just kidding but yes there is something serious happening right now over in Japan." She said as I raised an eyebrow, at this I looked down at the still waiting Rhea as she looked at me.

"Define serious." I said as Rhea slowly pushed harder against my length.

"Some factory that Zeus apparently owned was destroyed and something is missing." She said as I froze.

"Explain." I said as I stood up as Rhea almost barked but I snapped my fingers and suddenly a ball gag appeared in her mouth and a blindfold on her eyes. At the same time a leash and collar appeared on her as the leash was nailed down to the ground a few feet from her. At the same time she fell to her knees and elbows as her eyes winded. But not in fear but surprise that this was happening since she waited so patiently and now she was being refused to have her relief. But the toys in question were just a few of Hera's toys that I keep on hold just in case you know.

"Well the person didn't tell me much-."

"Who contacted you?" I asked her immediately not waiting for her to finish as Rhea was grabbing at my ankles to get my attention. I just looked down at her and sighed, I guess I did put her into this state of being.

"Some lady named Kitsune I think." She said as I sighed deeply and sat down in my chair as Rhea crawled over to my free hand and put her pussy up against it as she begged for attention. I granted her some as I shoved two fingers inside her small vagina earning a muffled groan from her. Instantly she started to grind into my fingers as I spoke to Iris.

"Did she say anything else?" I asked her as she thought for a second.

"Yeah something about Godzilla I think?" She said as I froze once again but my fingers had a mind of their own as they were finding all Rhea's weak points and dancing over top of them as she screamed but it came out a loud muffle sound.

"You have to tell me exactly what she said word for word." I said in a demanding tone as I heard Iris sign as she tried to remember it.

"I think she said 'the Godzilla that terrorized us long ago is gone but his family still remains and has risen to avenge him' yeah that is what she said." Iris said with confidence as I had to withhold my strength from crushing the phone. This was extremely bad and I mean worse that Kronos popping up in the throne room and killing everyone bad.

"Iris I need you to listen to me carefully." I said as I suddenly pinched Rhea's clit sending her over the edge. In doing so she her whole body convulsed violently as her hips couldn't find one positon to stay in as her juices squirted all over the ground. But for added force I sent a light jolt of electricity through her but it was enough for her to cum again and much harder. Soon after a torrent of muffled screams and moans she was reduced to a mess of a goddess laying on the ground by her daughter who was still recovering.

"Gather the Olympian council excluding Zeus and bring them to the Mediterranean Sea I am gathering the world council." I said but before she could question what that was. As I did I stood up and looked over at the trembling mother goddess then at Hera who finally seemed to be pulling herself together but still had a lazy smile plastered on her face. I just walked over and kneeled next to her as she looked over at me then giggled as she did.

"I did good…didn't I?" She said as I smiled and nodded.

"Indeed you did now I need you to pull yourself together Hera something big has happened." I said as she nodded as she tried to stand up but couldn't as she fell back to the ground. At this she just frowned like a child as I laughed a little. Sometimes after a large orgasm like that Hera acts kind of like a kid since she is so full of euphoria.

"I will teleport you home just try and get dressed and showered, also I am teleporting your mother to your home as well but the state she is in won't stop until I satisfy her with actual sex. So put her in her safety Omega room for the time being, in there she will find the necessary toys to keep her semi sane until I return." I said as she nodded remember her room that she had to protect herself during her heats, which she really didn't use anymore. But basically it was a room with seal airflow and multiple adult toys to please herself with.

"Will do master." She said with a salute as she leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek, I just smiled a little at her antics but then I remember the task at hand.

"Now you stay out of trouble my little bitch." I said as I returned the kiss but on the lips as I teleported her and Rhea away to her temple along with her clothes. As I did I stood up and walked over to own pile of clothes as I summoned some water and began to make it rain down on me. After a few seconds I was done and clean with a little help from water control as I instantly dried and threw on my clothes which I clean as well.

I didn't really care since my clothes were still formal clothes as I grabbed my cloak and teleported away in silence to the Mediterranean Sea.

**LINEBREAK:**

As I appeared in the Mediterranean Sea I just floated silently as I mentally called all my other parts. As I did it took a little for the signal to travel but once I felt it connect I sighed as I felt the mind of Lighting enter mine.

'Good to see you calling home, so tell me how was Hera?' He asked me as I rolled my eyes.

'She was great but I have something important to tell you call so make the others join in and if Emotion is busy make her do it anyways along with the 4.' I said as he sighed and agreed. As he did I waited for a little as I felt more minds link to our connection as I felt Emotion, Shadow, Light, Time, and the 4 connect.

'Can this wait please? We were in the middle of a breakthrough.' Said LongMu as I sighed.

'No it cannot unfortunately this involves a certain second age sea god being awakened.' I mentally said as that made her go quiet.

'Wait what do you mean awakened? Zeus wasn't planning on awakening him until after the war!' Said shadow as I nodded.

'Indeed I knew that much but something stole him from his location in Japan, one of the goddess contacted Iris about it to tell me about.' I said.

'But who would be crazy enough to awaken him, as well as have enough power to fully charge him? I know for a fact the Cthulhu would have had to have an at least the power of 4 to 5 Olympian gods sacrificed to only awaken him half way. I also know that Zeus had only sacrificed enough to fill one forth the power reserves of him, so please tell me who has the power of 8 Olympian gods?' Lighting asked me.

'The only person who sees any gain from awakening the Cthulhu is the first dark lord.' I said as that caused an explosion from Light.

'The last time we saw Melkor was 20 years ago! He wasn't even at a thousandth of his full power yet! Plus we all saw Percy basically banish him to Tartarus with the Primordial himself!' He said back.

'Yes I was there if you don't remember, but Melkor is the only explanation for this situation at this point in time. But I do know one thing he isn't on the surface but he is gaining power in the pit from the darkness that rests in it. Plus we would have been contacted by Tartarus himself if he had escaped even if he could.' I said as Tab responded.

'That must mean someone is working with him then, they must have barrowed the power he had stored of the past 20 years and used it to revive Cthulhu.' She said as I nodded.

'That is one explanation but it scares me to think how powerful Melkor will become in the pit. If it only took him 20 years to achieve this much power imagine how much he will be when he is at full power.' I said as they all shivered a little.

'Well enough talk I will explain the rest when you all arrive, I will be calling the world council together to decide what to do.' I said as I cut the connection as I opened my eyes and looked down at the calm sea. As I did I focused on the sky above me and slowly gathered my mana around me as one ball of each main element that I possess at the time (wind,water,fire,earth) formed around me.

As they did they slowly began to spin around me as I raised my hands to the sky and began to say the needed lines to summon the meeting place.

"I Percy Jackson son of Prometheus and hero of all Pantheons hereby start the second world pantheon meeting! Let us no longer be confined to our pantheons borders, let us come to meet in the place we can all call out home! Now let me light the sky and lead you all past your borders to our new home!" I called as the four balls which were now just blurs to me shot up into the sky in a cool fashion as I held my arms up.

At the same time a thick layer of clouds began to form bellow me as the base for this new meeting place. I was about at the same height at which Olympus sat at and I knew this would be good place to have the meeting hall sit. But finally the balls reached the upper atmosphere and suddenly exploded in a harsh but soundless ball of light. There was no force behind it as well as I just watched in delight as the massive ball of light turned different colors.

But finally after 30 seconds it stopped as something was left in its place as it slowly began to descend down. I just floated back as I watched the massive building descend past the clouds above u until it finally landed on the layer of clouds bellow me. It kind of looked like a cross between the Olympian throne room and the old United States capital building. But it the pillars holding it each had a marking of a different pantheon on it.

There was the omega for Greek, the spear for Romans, the pyramid for Egyptian, the battle ax for Norse, the yin yang sign for Chinese, the cherry blossom tree for Japanese, the Mayan calendar for the Mayans, the Aztec temples for the Aztecs, a feather for the Native American gods, and finally the glowing star for Monotheism. That just means it is for all the religions that have only one deity, the funny thing is that for all the religions like that just have the same person. The person in question is just Order or Chaos's brother if you guessed it.

But as I walked up to the massive structure I opened the door as a flood of bright light hit me but I didn't blink as I walked in. But to the urgency of the meeting I couldn't gape at all the impressive paintings and marble statues in the building dedicated to each pantheon. I guess you could say that this was a place of peace between us all. As I walked on I noticed many battles from the Norse side and the crusades on the Monotheism side.

Also there was the great construction of the pyramids or the burning of Athens, each depicting a time for us as I walked on until a certain statue caught my eye. I just slowly turned to see a surprising sight for the one and only Percy Jackson among a few statures of the Greek gods. He simply had on a cloak hiding his face with Divine right by his side as a small smile played on his lips that you could see.

"That is so me." Said a new voice as I turned see the Lighting, Light, Shadow, Emotion, and Time all looking at the statue with me. Each wearing a suit or in Emotions situation a dress, even time was forced into a nice small suit as he absently looked up at the statue with his beats around his neck.

"Indeed but I expected more of a spectacular one." Said Emotions as I laughed lightly.

"Yeah I guess but it would look cooler if he had like flaming swords or something." Said Time as we all nodded in agreement.

"That would be cool but I think him breathing fire would be cooler." Said Light as we all laughed at this.

"Please don't say that to Fire when he comes out." I said as we all laughed and started to walk together. But before we left the statue of Percy I noticed on the plaque it said 'Perseus Jackson the only mortal to ever transverse to every pantheon and live. But in doing so he has become a piece of each of us and represents our goals and hopes for this planet'. I just smiled at that as I turned back to the others as I continued on until we reached the outside of the throne room.

"So where are the 4?" I asked them.

"They each go called by their respective pantheons to come to this so don't worry you will see them inside." Said Emotions as I nodded.

"Should you 4 combined?" I asked them as they looked around at each other.

"How about you split into two Percy's and me and Lighting will take Time in our combination making 4 of us." She said as I nodded which was reasonable, seeing as we couldn't form whole Percy. This was the closest we could do since between all of us we only had enough emotional stability to form one 4 person combination and one 2 person combination. But we did have enough for three 2 person combinations and one 3 person combination.

But once I split into a water/fire Percy 1 and a wind/earth Percy 2 then shadow/light Percy 3 popped up along with lighting/Emotion/Time Percy 4. All of us looked the same in a fancy now blue suit and a black cloak in its hanky form in our front pocket.

"This is weird." Said Percy number 4 as we all laughed the same laugh.

"You get used to it, so now shall we go?" Asked Percy number 2 as I laughed.

"Absolutely who doesn't want to freak out some gods." I said as I entered the room to find it much fuller than I thought. In the room it was kind of like a theater set up but there was a section for each pantheon. But there was only one level so all the sections were in an upside down U formation. In the bottom of the U was a speaking podium with a few other seats which I bet I would be spending a lot of time in the future in.

But in the room it had every god from every Pantheon excluding one thunder god who was probably wasted right now. As I looked around I noticed many gods give me a double take as they noticed there was four of me. Even Order looked amused from his lazy boy recliner in his section of 20 seats that he had all to himself. But he had removed all the other seats and just put in that along with a minifridge and a microwave oven on top.

"Well I expected only one great Percy Jackson not 4 of them, this is new." Said a god as I looked over at Odin as he smirked at me with his one eye.

"Whatever." All four of us said that same time as he laughed, but all the other gods didn't looked as impressed as Freya rolled her eyes at me from her seat by a few other female goddess's. All of which looked similar to Freya in the elfish features section but you could tell they were not her.

"So why have you called this world meeting Percy?" Asked the voice of the Jade Emperor who appeared to be in his nighttime kimono which said he just got up. But it was such a nice kimono you couldn't tell it was his nighttime one.

"I have called it because something or someone has revived a certain second water god that Zeus had on Japans soil." I said as I walked up to the podium as Percy 1, 2, and 3 took their seats. But this just caused an uproar in all the gods including the Japanese ones.

"That stupid thunder god storing such a dangerous creature on our land!" They shouted as I agreed with them along with everybody else who knew about Zeus's plan. As you could tell he wasn't really the best about keeping secrets.

"I won't deny you that statement but please focus on the matter on our hands right now. We have a 50 story second age sea god somewhere in the ocean and it is heading to one of our shores. We need to prepare now!" I yelled as they all silenced themselves as Order still looked amused, basically he was as powerful as all of us but he knew that Chaos would whip him into shape if he screwed up.

"Where do you think he is going?" Asked one of the Native American gods.

"I think he is going to hit up America on the east coast." I said as they all seemed to think.

"Why do you think that?" Asked one of the Mayan gods.

"Because there is only one person possible who gave the beast nearly 8 Greek Olympian gods worth of power to revive it completely." I said as they all knew who I was going to say.

"I am talking about Melkor the first dark lord." I said as they all remained silent until one Aztec god spoke.

"But Melkor is from a fictional book known as the silmarillion, there is not one possible chance he exists." He said as I laughed deeply as all the gods shivered.

"You think that book never happened? Those books may have been written by a mortal but the goddess and creator of the universe herself gave the knowledge of those events to the mortal to write. I am sure you all know that this is the 5th age of the universe and that we were not all the first of Chaos's creations." I said as some gods sneered at the idea.

"But each age before us was a failed experiment that made Chaos make us who we are today, but even now there remains remnants of the ages before us. The island of Hawaii is simply the left arm and part of a leg of a third age earth god who stood so tall his head reached the stratosphere. Or that Kraken is one of the smallest and only child left by a 4th age god. But still deep down in Tartarus many of these gods exists still but in an eternal slumber as Tartarus makes sure of so."

"But Melkor is the greatest evil of them all, he was the one who solely brought to the end of the 1st age due to his antics. I have laid my eyes upon him once already and have seen who he truly is, a force of pure hatred that's only goal is to control this world and everything on it. That starts with me and the Olympians since I was the first one ever besides Chaos herself who has ever stopped him. His philosophy goes like this 'get rid of the strong first and then kill the rest later' so if you can't accept the fact that you weren't the first then get out of my house." I said pointing a finger as nobody moved as I smiled.

"But back to the main topic Melkor has begun to recruit people to help him fight against us all which includes the Cthulhu. But with the war heading towards Olympus with Kronos's rising it was a perfectly planned attack. Weaken the Olympians before the war and let Kronos pick the rest off it is a perfect plan in his part I give him that. But Melkor himself was not the one who revived the beast for he hasn't left Tartarus which means he has already began to gain strong allies in his ranks which leads to my request of all of you." I said as they all raised an eyebrow.

"I need you all to be on the lookout and start keeping tabs on all the immortals in the world, this can be both dead and alive but I need you to make a list. Then I need you to start questioning all the gods who might have something against this world or any other pantheon. Though I request you keep your search to your own pantheon." I added on as they all nodded.

"But what about the Cthulhu? What are we going to do about such a monster?" Asked Thor as he lazily spun his hammer.

"You all are not going to do anything, you all are going to go into an energy storing state. All of you will become a target for Melkor and will be attacked by his minions. So to ensure you all survive I request you all try and store as much energy as you can even if you must go into a deep sleep to do so. But I say if you do have someone you can trust watch over your body, during this time you will still be searching and finding monsters or other immortals allying themselves with the dark lord." I said as they all nodded.

"But still what about the Cthulhu?" Asked Bastet as I gave her a sad smile.

"I will fight the beast along with some of Olympus's finest metal mana users and my own person assassin force the Dark Night unit." I said as her face went to horror.

"Percy you will do no such thing!" Yelled LongMu as everyone seemed to get her anger as I sighed.

"I am a mortal cursed with the curse of Prometheus, I cannot die and will not die." I said as a new voice spoke up.

"But what if this is just a trap to capture you by Melkor?" Asked Ixtab who had on her skin paints.

"I will not be captured by such a lumbering beast as the Cthulhu, if anything I will activate my seals to escape." I said as her face said she wasn't buying it.

"What if he seals you from using your seals?" Asked LongMu.

"Then I sill throw my body into a mana override and dissolve into the wind and reform in a few minutes." I said as she bit her lip.

"What if he seals your mana?" Asked Freya.

"Then he has captured me and will take me to Tartarus were I have the primordial himself on my side who will most likely free me." I said as she sighed deeply.

"Don't worry girls I always have a plan." I said as Athena sighed at my lame remark along with everyone else in the room who knew me all too well.

"I guess there is no going against it." Said Percy 1 as the other two nodded.

"We have 24 hours until the beast arrives on the edges of Old New York. So looks like we have time to spare." Said Percy 2.

"But what to spare it on." Said Percy 3.

"Will you four stop doing that it is confusing." Said Order rubbing his temples as we all laughed in sync.

"But you all got the drill?" I asked as they all nodded.

"Good then you are free to mingle until this place disappears in 23 hours. Also no killing please." I said as there were some grumbles from the Norse war gods but nothing more.

"What about you Percy." Said Demeter as I smiled at her and my fellow Olympians who all were present except Zeus and Ares both of which didn't need to know Percy Jackson was alive.

"I am going to go and find my assassin division and get the city ready for battle." I said as they all nodded at the same time I saw my 4 beautiful mates walk up and all give us 4 Percy's a peck on the cheek. As the rest of the gods began to talk in the large area between the seats.

"Be safe." They all said as we all grinned at them.

"I can guarantee much but I will try." I said as I teleported out to begin an gather my Dark Night assassin unit.

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK ON PEOPLE!**

**As you can tell the review game is on and this author is a little review whore just like Hera is but Hera is a whore for dick. But man what a long chapter I put a good long lemon in this for you all and I hope you all enjoyed (you know what I mean by enjoy) it as much as I did. Also I would like to include a battle scene in the next chapter so watch out.**


	29. Children, Battle Begins, New Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME WINNERS:**

**\- DarkFire0012**

**\- AgentTucker**

**LAST TIME:**

"Good then you are free to mingle until this place disappears in 23 hours. Also no killing please." I said as there were some grumbles from the Norse war gods but nothing more.

"What about you Percy." Said Demeter as I smiled at her and my fellow Olympians who all were present except Zeus and Ares both of which didn't need to know Percy Jackson was alive.

"I am going to go and find my assassin division and get the city ready for battle." I said as they all nodded at the same time I saw my 4 beautiful mates walk up and all give us 4 Percy's a peck on the cheek. As the rest of the gods began to talk in the large area between the seats.

"Be safe." They all said as we all grinned at them.

"I can guarantee much but I will try." I said as I teleported out to begin gathering my Dark Night assassin unit.

**NOW:**

**PERCY 3 POV:**

**LOCATION: 10****th**** Kingdom of Aphrodite (outside the wall)**

As I did teleport away I appeared outside my first destination which had I think 3 of the 20 Dark Night assassins in it. But the building before me just made me grimace at the state it was in, it was small as in the front of the place was maybe 30 feet across max. It was stuffed away between two much larger multi story buildings that were a cross between love hotels and café's I think. But while they had glowing neon signs with large front boards with a list of different items this had an old wooden board above the plain red brick walls.

It had two boarded up windows to go along with it but on the door it still said 'Open' on a plain little piece of paper that was loosely taped to the door. But as I looked at it I noticed many people well…not people mostly just prostitutes noticed me looking at the building. They all seemed to see the successful young man that seemed that he had a very large limbo. While I admit I did have a very large sexual limbo I just waved them off like flies as they surrounded me.

Most just huffed in annoyance and went to the next sucker they could find as some stayed behind. Well it was actually only one older women maybe 40 years old with a red silk dress on that held her assets tight to her body. Her hair was long brown and seemed soft as the white fox fur scar she had around her neck. But her eyes were what made me sigh deeply as I gazed upon their deep red color as she seemed to slowly smile at me.

"Good to see you visiting again." She said taking a drag from her cigarette in one hand and blowing it away from us as I looked at her.

"I could say the same but do you have to dress in such a manor Marge?" I asked her as her brow furrowed as she tapped the death stick in her hand to clean some ash off it.

"My name is Margaret not Marge." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"Still why are you dressing like this?" I asked her again as she rolled her eyes and started walking towards the dump of a place.

"Have to make a living somehow don't I?" She asked me as I thought back on her words.

"What do you mean 'make a living'? I give you all nearly 120,000 dollars each year for a salary untaxed. So please tell me how in the hell is that not enough to 'make a living'?" I said as she laughed.

"Haven't I told you before? The money you give us each month almost all goes to items that we all need, some more expensive than others." She said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you needed more all you had to do is ask and what do you mean expensive items?" I said as she opened the door.

"Stuff like potions and weapons, you know things we like." She said as I groaned why in the held did my children always have to have the most expensive taste. Yes if you must know all of the people in the Dark Night assassination unit are my children well mostly anyways. Yes me and the 4 did have children and I did have children with some of my claimed Omega's as well over the years. You might think I didn't have any kids…well birth control wasn't invented until 1960 so I can't say I didn't.

Marge as I liked to call her was a child conceived between me and Freya and since the day she was born she was always into assassination believe it or not. I guess that kind of happens when your dad is a limiter. You see my children get the ability to have 2 random max level human abilities along with their godly mothers own abilities. Marge simply got the ability to transform her looks to that of which she wants.

Kind of a birth thing I guess, but Marge's 2 things were stealth and quick movements, and from birth she has always had an interest in killing. Freya wasn't happy and neither was I but I decided to train her and put her in my assassination unit if she wished to be. You can see what she chose and right now she stands as the unit's main seductress and quick kill unit. She was also one of my only 5 girls that I had ever had.

"So Marge is the dress 'free time' related or 'work' related? Because you know how your mother gets when you sleep around." I asked her as she sighed contently and gave me a happy face. At the same time her body suddenly changed and shimmered into her real form which was 25 years old. But her hair was now bleach blonde and much longer at least down to her knees, but her eyes also remained the same as well with their blood redness. Her body also shrunk from 5 foot 11 to 5 foot 7 and her breasts went from I think DD to B as she simply smiled at me and closed the door behind me.

"It is work so don't you worry the man didn't get past a simple wink and finger wag. Also believe it or not this place just looks bad on the outside and it missed you dad." She said suddenly hugging me as I smiled into her hair as I held her small body close to mine. It was always nice to hug my child I never saw.

"I kind of does look nice." I commented at the very dusty and ruined place with only one none ruined table and one level chair. It was completely with a half rotted out bar counter with a large amount of broken glass on the floor by the not bordered up windows.

"Shut up and follow me." She said as I laughed lightly as her suddenly slipped off the dress but underneath it was a tube top and a pair of shorts that showed off her semi tan skin. She didn't even seem to care as the expensive looking dress hit the floor as she kicked it away. I just sighed as I leaned down and picked it up as I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Try and clean up your messes." I said handing her the dress a she seemed to pout a little as she took the dress from my hands.

"I would have picked it up later." She said as I laughed at her in a mocking tone as she frowned at me.

"Ah man your funny. Don't you mean Cloey will pick it up later?" I asked her as she just blushed sheepishly.

"Maybe…" She said as I smiled at her and patted her head.

"Well lead the way I want to see the others, I have a mission for us…a public mission." I said as her eyes lit up, she kind of like making a mess and others got to see. What can I say? She is a slight sadist like her father. I guess you could say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I have learned that all too well over the years.

"Oh do tell." She said as she led the way past a metal door that led to the employee room which had an array of lockers and a simple table with white walls.

"Well it is the largest mission yet." I said as her eyes seemed to widen further.

"How big?" She asked me as I noticed she licked her lips as thoughts of the display she got to make.

"Like Godzilla attacking New York big." I said which wasn't really that far off from the truth. This just brought a smile to her face as she seemed to jump in excitement.

"This is great! I just learned a new large scale destruction mana spell I wanted to try out!" She said in a happy voice like a child was just told they got a brand new car.

"Well that is great but come on, I don't quite know how your secret entrance to this place works." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine come on." She said as she suddenly knocked over a chair and then pulled a book off the desk and put it in a missing slot in a book shelf. Then proceeded to light her hand on fire with mana and then place it on a locker which instantly glowed red hot. The next second I heard a click and suddenly the whole wall shuddered and then began to slide back a few feet then begin to roll to the right as I smiled as Marge just nodded at the sight.

"I don't remember it being this fancy." I said as she smiled at me as we began to walk forward down some well-lit stairs. All of them made of metal which made me uncomfortable but I knew I could break free of them. Still to this day I couldn't even touch an ounce of metal mana and I didn't like it at all.

"Yeah took us about 5 years to finance but we finally managed to get it down." She said with a smile as I we finally reached a door which I heard people talking behind. The door as I smiled I could hear at least 5 people but I could sense 10 with Marge which meant the second group of 5 was visiting.

"Hey guys you're not going to believe who came to say hello as well as give us a new _public _mission." Said Marge as she walked in the room as the door opened. As she did she simple tossed her dirty dress on a pile of dirty clothes unnoticed by everyone as they gazes landed on me as I smiled.

"What no hug?" I asked the crowd of 25 to 50 year olds around a large pool table and lounge area. The firs to get to snap out of it and approach me was my 2nd immortal son Arthur, as in the King Arthur that ruled over Great Brittan. He stood about 6 foot even and has sandy blonde hair complete with a build just like mine. But his eyes showed a fierce compassion that I normally recognized him with. He was a child conceived between me and Freya and was by far the best son I could ask for.

Also by his hip was the great sword Excalibur but in its compact form of a key chain with a small sword on it chained to his hip. Arthur was one of the few of my children that could use metal mana like it was a second body of himself. But in getting such a skill he kind of crapped out on all the other mana and couldn't get above tier 2. But from me his two skills were extreme mana manipulation and leadership, from his mother he got healing as a partial power but nothing beyond his own body.

"Father it is good to see you." She said in a rich joyful voice as he gave me a hug in doing so he showed off his strength and lifted me off the ground as he laughed. I just chuckled at he put me back down on the ground in doing so I patted his shoulder as he looked up at me.

"It is good to see you to son, what has it been a few months?" I asked them as he laughed.

"Try like 15 years." Said a new voice as a turned to see another son or my personal samurai I liked to call him Miyamoto Musashi or my 10th and last immortal son. He stood maybe 7 foot 2 and had a body built to his size with muscles and all. Kind of like a lumbering tower of death if you asked me with his three katanas at his side each a deep black color. But as he looked down on me he just smiled as a booming laugh sounded in the room as everyone grimaced at his noise level.

"You got bigger." I said patting his arm as is looked like it could tear a tree from the ground if it wanted to. All he wore was a simple t shirt that looked way to small for him and a pair of traditional samurai pants.

"It is because I have been training with the new swords mom scent me about 7 years ago." He commented as I looked at the black swords then back to him. He had long black hair all pulled into a ponytail but with his face shape it looked good. He had LongMu's looks mostly and a faint hint of mine with his unnatural grinning face and sea green eyes. By overall he looked much like his mother, kind of hard to believe such a large man came out of little LongMu. She doesn't like it when we tease her with that though so we leave it alone.

"Well I can see how that is working out…any luck with the whole lady situation?" I asked nudging his arm as I made the giant of a man blush.

"W-What do you m-mean?" He asked me completely red as I smiled at his behavior, largest man you will ever meet and not a chance with the ladies. But as I smiled at him I just admired his two things he inherited from me one was a very rare one which was the limitless ness of skill building. So no matter how hard he trained his skills they always improved along with his body to fit the skills.

However his rate of growth compared to mine was like that of a race between a snail and a beam of light with me being the beam of light. His second skill which I think combined with the LongMu inside him was natural animal control, but his favorite animal he liked to control and communicate with was dragons. I bet you can't guess why he likes them so much.

"Oh nothing you big buffoon, now father please leave Mushy alone." Said my 3rd immortal son who was not in any history books was Garrett. He was one of my oddball children that like to prank and joke a lot. But when the time came he delivered with Intel so detailed and precise it was like you were the item or person. He stood about 5 foot 10 and had a very nerdy look to him with his glasses and blonde hair and grey eyes.

Yes Garrett is a son of Athena's well actually he was the very first brain child Athena ever had, well second if you consider me a brain child. But it was back in 10 BC when he was born and due to my mother's ever so loving nature for her first brain born child she made him immortal. But with events and other things happening I adopted him in 550 AD making him my third son even though he is technically old enough to be the second.

But due to him being adopted he didn't receive any skills from me but from his mother he did receive increased brain function and other simple Athena kid stuff. But he acts like the youngest out of all my children which is funny but I don't mind.

"Hey!" Yelled the behemoth of a man as Garrett just rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses at the same time as he gave me a smile.

"Good to see you dad." He said as I smiled.

"Good to see you to and I trust you haven't hacked anything important lately." I said as he gave me a face that said I didn't trust him.

"What me? No…" He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"We caught him a few days ago on the FBI's servers and changing the names of the agents to that of some cartoon characters. I think there is a few more Bugs bunny's then there are needed in the world now." Said a female as I turned to my first daughter and probably my most proud of daughter Cloey. She just ran over and hugged me as I smiled into her long dark hair, Cloey was the about 6 foot 5 and the say height as me.

"Good to see you dad." She said as she her arms wrapped around me as I did the same to her as I patted her back.

"Good to see you to sweetie." I said as she pulled back to let me get a full view of her. Like her mother Ixtab she had her deep bronze skin color and her soft brown eyes, but like me she had the height and very commanding look. Though Cloey was the nicest person you would ever meet and was a clean freak as well. Nothing escaped her gaze if it needed cleaning, such as now a she brushed dust off my jacket. She was born in 600 AD with her twin that I will get to next.

Cloey though was slightly different from my other children though, she was kind of stuck on a fashion trend that she experienced a long time ago. She absolutely loves the whole amazon getup with the black bra and leather loin cloth design with the arm and leg braces. She was also very open about her attraction to the same gender which I didn't really care about but sometimes it was annoying. But from her mother she got the ability to see the shadow of death on someone and from me her two things were strength and the ability to breath under water.

With her being the only person out of all my children to ever received my ability to breath under water she is basically our whole underwater team side. She also had excellent control over water and earth mana but everything else was mild but other than that she was the best spear user I had ever seen in my life besides myself and her mother.

"So how has mother been?" She asked me as she straighter my jacket and then proceeded to fix her bra that held her quiet large breasts. What can I say she got more of her mother's traits then I care to say and one of them was large breasts to her body's proportions. But due to her size were a little over an E and into the F's. Also I knew from multiple murmurs from her female partners that left late in the night when she lived with us they were put to good use.

"Good…small…but good." I said as she rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips and looked me over.

"Well your decent now a least." She said as a new voice laughed as I turned to her twin brother who was equally as tall as her. His name was Mark and he just like his sister was stuck on a trend and that trend for him was the barbarian style. That was simple the arm and leg braces complete with just a fur loin cloth. But his skin color instead of a copper color was white and tan like mine, it is very rare with twins to have different skin colors but with them it happened.

"Cloey leave him alone he has enough problems dealing with our loving mothers always cleaning him up." He said as he walked over and patted his sister on the shoulder. Though the two looked different they both had nearly the same personalities. I just smiled at their interaction though as Cloey dusted off her brother's hand as he smiled at me. His smile though was just like mine though as he threw a half grin into it.

Marks abilities from his mother was the suicidal aura think of someone who emits that aura of death around them and you stay away. Well Mark can do that with his whole body it drives away people and works with animals just as much. But from me his 2 things were steal bones and inflammable skin so he couldn't burn even if he wanted. You could say when he fights he is very berserk like but I loved him all the same.

"So how you been?" I asked patting his arm as he shrugged.

"You know just doing barbarian stuff." He said as his sister scoffed at him which made me and her turn to him.

"What?" He asked her.

"Barbarian stuff? More like running around at the night clubs looking for a dude to beat the shit out of then to find one to fuck in the ass." She said with a laugh as he blushed hard at his sisters point, it was true though I had a set of twins both of which were gay and stuck in the ancient times.

"Hey at least I don't bring my date's home unlike someone." He pointed as she blushed.

"That was only like 5 times okay." She said.

"Sure and each time I got the same question from each one 'your sister lives with you' and each time I say the same thing 'yes she is a freeloader so watch out'." As he finished Cloey just looked at him shocked as if he physically hurt her.

"That is why they haven't called me!" She said raising her arms and threatening to hit him but I stopped her as I simply laughed at their conflict as they both looked at me.

"Ah you two and your fighting brings back memories, so tell me where are the triplets?" I asked them as everyone turned to the video game console which had been playing the whole time. A racing game going on as I watched three men each as similar as the next finish up with a game as a triple tie was announced on the screen.

"Damn you two are good." Said number 1.

"Not as good as you though." They both said back in the same voice as I shivered a little as a thought of the fates popped in my mind.

"Hey you three get over here and say hi to dad he has a mission for us." Said Marge as they all turned to me at the same time as a smile sprouted on their faces.

"Dad!" They all shouted as they all jumped up and ran to me at the same time like a swarm. Each one the same size of 5 foot 11 each having obsidian black hair, copper colored skin, Olympic runner body, and sea green eye with feline style pupils. The three even had the same 2 powers they got from me those were cloaking ability which was basically changing the color of your skin so you had to be naked to do it properly. Of have very thing clothes so your skin would show.

But the final one was mana container each one had a massive mana reserve and could transfer the mana to other people or let others use them as the source of the spell. Kind of like a battery pack that anybody could use or that could transfer energy to another battery pack. The thing was there were three of them and each had the attitude just like their mother, extremely helpful and caring which made them perfect for transferring energy to people.

"Well you three never seem to change." I said as I ruffled all their hair as they groaned.

"Dad!" They all said as I laughed, man I just remember the times when we raised these buggers with Bastet. By the way their manes were Jerrod, Benjamin, and Ra as you can tell Bastet named one after her father. But these three made up my 5-7th immortal sons who were all born on the faithful date of July 7, 777 AD all around 7:00 Pm. If you count that was six 7's lined up in a row and Ra was even born at 7:07 so that makes seven 7's which he is proud about all too much.

"Hey don't blame me blame your mother she is the one who requests I always do that." I said as they all sighed.

"Mother always up with her shenanigans." They said at the same time, if you're wondering why it is because they have a mental link since they are triplets. So do Cloey and Mark but theirs is simple feelings which the triplets were reading each other's minds and knowing what the others are feeling. Kind of like three bodies sharing a mind, but in battle it is like water fluid motions when they fight with one another.

"Yeah so her and her shenanigans, I will admit she is just like Hermes sometimes." I said as they all frowned at the name. What can I say? My kids kind of picked up my hatred from me about the Olympians. Sure I can control it now but back in the days I will admit I did break a godly arm once a week when they found me.

"So where is my first son?" I asked as they all turned to another door as I smirked as I began to walk towards it. As I approached the door I heard the clanging of weights as I knocked three times and waited as I heard the weights stop lifting.

"Come in." Said a male's voice as I nodded and opened the door followed by everyone. As I entered the room though I looked at the bench press to see a shirtless male. He had a towel draped over his shoulder as he looked up at me and smiled.

"Victor." I said as he stood up and walked over to me but before I could reach him his right fist suddenly balled up and he punched me as hard as he could. My head simply snapped to the left at the punch echoed through the room as Victor just looked over at me from his 6 foot 7 height. I just slowly reached up and popped my head back into place and straightened my jaw as I moved it a little.

"That hurt." I said as he nodded at me.

"It better have, don't thing I have forgotten what happened 20 years ago." He said as sighed as I looked at him. He looked basically like me with his semi long black hair and tan skin, his build like a swimmers, his face that held itself like royalty, but the most of all was his eyes. They were not like mine instead they were a deep green like the forest in all its might, just like his mother's when she got mad.

"I tried all I could and look at me now, I am forced to take 9 separate bodies to control my emotions so I don't destroy this world. No matter how many times I say it I know you won't feel better but if it means anything I am sorry for what happened." I said looking at him as he balled his shaking hands.

"I know but hitting you just makes me feel better." He said as he reared back and punched me in the face again but as his fist made contact my head didn't move as a sickening crack was heard.

"Fu-." But he was cut off by a look from Marge as she glared at him as he glared back.

"Damn." He said as I grinned.

"You have a lot stronger to get before you want to dent this masterpiece." I said tapping my chin as he glared at me.

"You know for being nearly 4000 years old you think I would have injured you somewhere along the line but I still haven't." He said as he shook his hand as I watched his fingers mend themselves back together in a second.

"Well I must say you are getting close." I said as I rubbed my cheek as he shook his head and sighed.

"You will never change." He said.

"And neither will you now give your old man a hug." I said as I spread my arms as he gave me a small smile and hugged me. The other seemed to just sigh in happiness as we weren't punching one another anymore.

"So tell me how are the powers coming along?" I asked him as he sighed, he got the rarest abilities from you could get. One was pure mana energy manipulation, not like moving normal mana like everyone can do but turn mana into its simplest form and use it to create new mana. I call it conversion factor, basically he can create bombs of the purest form of mana. He can control it to a degree but nothing like I can, but to have such a ability can put one above that of a Olympian or even a primordial if they train it enough.

One ounce of dirt if I remember has enough mana energy to create an explosion equal to that of a nuclear bomb. I even have a list of the number of people on the earth who have enough power to do such a donating task of making mana into its purest form. Currently the list stands at 3 people 2 of which were me and my son while the other was a close friend in his late 90's who is close to dying. But finally his other power is much simpler and it is mana sight of the ability to clearly see any form of mana in this known universe like I do every day.

"I am able to make 4 ounces of mana into its pure form but nothing above that can I manipulate freely." He said as I nodded.

"What about your mothers powers?" I asked him as he smiled as he did suddenly a pot of dirt in the corner exploded and all the dirt flew to him and began to wrap around his arm until they form rock hands as he banged them together.

"Like I the earth itself, still not very good with plants but I got the whole rock part down." He said as I smiled.

"Well Gaia would be proud if she was here right now." I said as he gave me a sad smile.

"I know mother would be don't worry. Now what's this I am hearing about a mission?"

**LINEBREAK: 22 hours later at New York harbor**

**LIGHTING POV:**

"Lighting you in place?" Asked Water through the intercom since we couldn't use the mind link since there were others with us.

"Yeah I am here with Fire and Shadow, we haven't seen anything yet." I said as I looked over at Fire who had an eerie looking calm face on as he looked over the calm ocean as the sun set over it. Shadow looked just the same as we all sat on a battleship's starboard side, right now a fleet of at least 20 ships all of which were under direct control of Sally who was currently in the very back of our formation with Earth.

Our formation was in an upside down cross formation with four groups going up and down and on the third from the top group, two groups consisting of my whole assassination unit Dark Night formed the wings of the cross on both sides. Me, Fire, and Shadow took up the front or forth up and down group as the main attack force. Water, Time, and Wind took up next one or the third as the strategist group, simply make it hard for the monster to do shit which they were really good at.

In the next group or second from the top was Light and Emotions this group was focusing on massive attacks which Light was amazing at. Emotions was there to give her mana to Light when he needed it and just in case for an attack that would need her to be launched onto the monsters head. In the very back was Sally and Earth, Sally was in charge or command relay and making all of this work while Earth was on New York's defense. He was in charge of making sure New York didn't get hit by anything bad.

In wings of the cross we had groups of 5 except for one which was reduced to 4 since Sally was in the back. But we covered for that with putting my strongest and oldest son Victor to help out, but if you wondering who the other 10 people are you have already met 5. Their names are Kitty, Salamander, Frizzy, Bones, and Clover all of them still alive with the partial immortality Ares cursed them with. But each of them joined my unit long ago, actually they were the first ones to be in it so you could say they were the original Dark Night.

But the final five were simply places that I left open for the rest of my half immortal children that wanted to be an assassin. You might be wondering why they are immortal well that reason is simple they found it on their own. I didn't give immortality to any of my children they earned it or found it themselves. All in all my children have done great achieving their own immortality which I am proud of them for.

But all in all they were still very powerful and right now they all sat in silence as I glanced over at the bay region to see Ra playing with his two brothers. As their sisters Tyche and Julie or my 3rd and 4th immortal daughters watched them in silence. I then glanced over at Victor who was talking to Veronica his only sister but in the sense their mother was Gaia. Yeah the two were distant but they still talked a lot when they met. Still it almost brought a tear to my eye as I remember the event 20 years ago.

"Any word for the gods?" I asked into the intercom.

"None so far but they are still searching, but give them time they have only had a day to search." Said Sally as I sighed contently and turned my head back to the bay as I starred at the orange waters that were slowly fading to black.

"Well keep me updated and Emotions try and get to him." I said as I got a simple yes in return as I leaned back on the palm of my hands and starred into the distance as I listened to the lapping waves as I sighed. So much peace around me in this moment and right now I was stuck in the path of a god who wanted to kill everything in its path.

"So what you thinking about?" Asked Fire as I looked over at him.

"Stuff." I said as he laughed.

"Come on we can sense one another emotions and you're all gloomy what's up?" He asked me as Shadow glanced at us.

"You know just thinking about all this crap we always get pulled into, no matter how far we run it always finds us." I said as I felt all our emotions drop at how right I was.

"Well at least you aren't stuck in a kid form." Said Shadow as I felt a flare of anger from Time.

"Yeah at least I am not that…so-." But I was cut off by a call on the ear piece I was wearing.

"What's up?" I asked as Sally's voice came on.

"Lighting we have just receive word from Japan about something very bad." She said as I didn't like where this was going.

"What is wrong over there?" I asked as I stood up and looked off into the distance as the sun disappeared from the horizon leaving the world to its darkness and stars.

"Mt Fuji is moving." She said as I had to think about this for a second.

"Define moving." I said as suddenly an image of a video popped into my head. It was a video of the said volcano as it was same old same old when suddenly a shudder ran through the land. As it did I saw the two bellow begin to have problems as fires started and buildings collapsed but that wasn't the thing that caught my eye. I just watched in horror as the top of the volcano suddenly went off as it erupted as it sent a massive plume of smoke and debris into the sky.

At the same time I saw the superheated rock land in the city causing mass destruction but then it began to move. In a matter of moment the volcano suddenly shook again but now massive cracks formed on the sides sending avalanches down the sides of it. Then the sections suddenly broke off sending even more flying rocks into the city easily destroying stuff. Some were blocked by mana users but the massive ones overwhelmed them easily and killed them.

They the scary part happened as the volcano suddenly pushed itself off the ground like a massive six legged crab without the claws. As it stood up the plum of hot ash and gas just flew off it due to the wind pressure along with all the dust as it instantly raised its main body off the ground a few hundred meters. All the lava managing to stay inside the top of beast as I watched the earth colossus begin to move towards the sea. The only thing in its way was the city before it as it began to move its massive pointy shaped legs.

It didn't have a face but instead it had a massive open mouth with rotating teeth inside as it inhaled the town bellow it as I heard the scream of the people in the video. But I knew what this was it was Aarde the 2nd generation earth god and just like the water go coming out way it was most likely revived to attack us. But as I continued to watch the video suddenly cut as the beast reached the shore of the ocean and let out a tremendous roar.

(fc09. deviantart fs71/i/2011/170/6/1/earth_colossus_by_chase_sc2-d3jdoxw. Jpg (this is the photo of the beast I am talking about if you want a visual which I suggest you want, just replaced the top with a single summit and make it a volcano and you got yourself my second age god))

"That is all the video there is at the time, from the information we got we know it is heading to San Francisco at this moment. It will take about 24 hours until it arrives from out estimate though." She said as I was at a loss for words until Fire spoke.

"Send the gods a message and have then try and hold it off in the ocean for as long as they can. Because we have company and I don't see us winning this in the next few hours." He said as I looked out into the bay to see a massive lump in the sea coming out way. I just starred in awe at its size as its head finally broke the surface, its black eyes looking right into ours as its tentacle beard breached the surface.

With that it let out a massive roar that shook the whole city and forced us to cover out ears, in the distance I could hear glass shattering easily. I just starred at the head of the beast as it kept walking forward. As it did suddenly the cannon on my left turned and pointed at the beast and fired its first shell signaling the start of a battle to remember.

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK ON PEOPLE!**

**The Battle has begun and a second 2****nd**** age god has appeared! Will Percy be enough to stop them both or will there be more? It all depends right after these messages.**


	30. The Past, Pregnancy Gone Wrong, Battle?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**REVIEW GAME WINNERS:**

**\- DarkFire0012**

**\- AgentTucker**

**LAST TIME:**

"That is all the video there is at the time, from the information we got we know it is heading to San Francisco at this moment. It will take about 24 hours until it arrives from out estimate though." She said as I was at a loss for words until Fire spoke.

"Send the gods a message and have then try and hold it off in the ocean for as long as they can. Because we have company and I don't see us winning this in the next few hours." He said as I looked out into the bay to see a massive lump in the sea coming out way. I just starred in awe at its size as its head finally broke the surface, its black eyes looking right into ours as its tentacle beard breached the surface.

With that it let out a massive roar that shook the whole city and forced us to cover out ears, in the distance I could hear glass shattering easily. I just starred at the head of the beast as it kept walking forward. As it did suddenly the cannon on my left turned and pointed at the beast and fired its first shell signaling the start of a battle to remember.

**YEAR 2085 BC:**

**LOCATION: CHINA**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly outside a building that had be designated for the care of people, I think they called them hospitals but I didn't quite know. But as I sat outside the building waiting for LongMu to finish her checkup. For the past few weeks she hasn't been feeling well and has had a cold of sorts every morning she has been sick and has had cramps for a while now. So we decided to check up with the town's doctor and see what's was up.

But due to the female doctor needing to run test I was forced outside to give LongMu some privacy as the checkup went on. But I didn't really mind since I was okay with not having to deal with lady body issues. I spent enough years of doing that with Irene and I think I got my fill for a long time because of that. Who knew a women's body would bleed once a month and in doing so fuel them to become berserkers of emotional death.

"Sir your wife is done with her checkup." Said as female as I smiled a little what can I say? I liked being called LongMu's husband. Well I technically was since we were both mated with one another and soulmates due to Chaos's meddeling, I think marriage would only add to the things that say how close we were.

"Okay thank you." I said as I stood up and followed the short 5 foot 5 women into the house. As we walked in the door opened revealing LongMu putting on her Kimono's belt as she looked over at me with a smile. At the same time the older women just chuckled at our expressions like she had seen it a billion times before.

"Well you two love birds sure are close are you?" She said as we both blushed as I LongMu motioned me over to help tie her belt thing behind her back as the old women went over some herbs and stuff on a counter.

"Well what is wrong with her?" I asked the older women as she just laughed a little.

"Well nothing is wrong with her that is for sure, but there is something that is for sure. Well excluding a certain mate mark on her breast and your shoulder." She said with a wink as we both blushed as I slid my shirt up so it covered the mark. Ever since the whole universal change that happened a month ago people have simply adapted to it and now it was common knowledge to see mates together. But as I thought back to what she said I frowned as the women began mixing herbs and stuff.

"Wait then what is something?" I asked her as she gave me a smile.

"Well I can see how you missed it since it so early in its stages but in a few days you will notice her scent change from her normal Omega to something much more…showy." She said as we both glanced at one another and shrugged.

"What do you mean showy?" LongMu asked as the old women turned to us with her brew of green liquid in a cup that she handed to LongMu who just grimaced a the smell of it.

"Drink that and it will keep the cramps and morning sickness down, but what I means is that your scent will show other Alphas, Betas, and Omegas that you are carrying something on board." She said as I looked at her confused as LongMu drank the liquid and had a surprised looked on her face as she downed the drink. But the women just saw my face and sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"I mean to say your mate is pregnant and since she is her scent will change to say that you are the father and that she is pregnant with your child. It will keep the others away from her like bugs to certain plants. Also since she was only claimed what I would say about 3 weeks ago based on the mate mark. Your scent will form a permanent blanket of a sort around her to keep the other Alphas away." She finished in an exasperated tone but me and LongMu were simply gaping at the news as we starred at her.

"I-I am pregnant?" She asked the old women as she nodded.

"Yes you are and which what I must say is one powerful child, even in this stage of birth I can smell how pungent his or her scent is. I must say this child is going to do many important things in the future. Now both of you go I have many more patients coming in today, ever since the even many people have gotten pregnant. Also LongMu come back if you need any more medicine to keep the pain away." She said as she nodded quickly as LongMu grabbed my hand and dragged my stunned body away.

All I could do was follow behind as I walked with LongMu as we didn't say anything until we reached her house a few miles away. When we did however she finally seemed to break down as she let the emotions flow.

"Oh god I am pregnant." She said nearly in tears as I snapped out of my stupor as I rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Good to see you reacting finally." She said in a kidding voice as I laughed a little as I held her close to me.

"Sorry I kind of froze for a second but I think she is wrong." I said as she looked at me like I was joking.

"What do you mean she is wrong? She is a doctor Percy she should be able to tell if someone is pregnant or not." She said in an angry tone as I held up my arms in defense.

"What I mean is maybe this is a side effect from the mating process." I said as she raised a eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Are you not happy at the possibility of me being pregnant?" She asked me in an angry voice as she stood up as I acted quickly by grabbing her hands.

"No I am not saying that…I would love to have a child with you LongMu I really would." I said as she knew I wasn't lying since our emotions were connected now. She just slowly sat down and waited for me to talk as I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I mean to say is that right now I do not feel any mana going to your womb at this moment, in my time alive I have been able to diagnose pregnancies the day after the couple got it on. When a female does get pregnant then most of her body's energy and mana goes into forming this new life in her. But with you I do not sense any mana going into your womb, that is why I am saying that maybe your aren't pregnant." I said as she nodded slowly as I felt a flash of disappointment in her emotions.

"That is why I was so frozen when she said you were pregnant is because I didn't sense it beforehand. But please don't let that reaction that I am having right now say that I wouldn't enjoy having a child with you. I really would but right now in this world with the massive changes going through it I cannot say that maybe my powers are dulled by this change over the human body."

"There might still be a possibility you are pregnant I just don't think you are but I am not excluding the possibility at this point. It is just that all this stuff you are experiencing is your body changing to the mating process we had. For all I know it could be your body getting ready for a child or maybe your body is still in heat." I said as she looked at me skeptically.

"But my heat disappeared after…you know." She said with a blushed as I smirked a little.

"Well all I am saying is it is a possibility that your heat is still going even if you did have sex. Maybe having sex kind of acted as a short term medicine of a sort to tell your body that it doesn't need to be in heat since you had sex and got pregnant. But since you didn't get pregnant maybe your heat symptoms are coming back saying 'hey go out a have sex again to get a baby in me' kind of stuff." I said as she looked down at her belly and slowly rubbed it as she then looked up at me.

"Well if you are right and I am not pregnant…do you want to try to have a baby?" She asked me as her face flushed completely red. At the same time I just blushed as a smile played on my lips but then reality had to be a bitch and remind me I was leaving in 5 years.

"Not now but when I come back and this war in Greece is done then I will promise to have a child with you and all the rest." I said as she smiled and rubbed her belly gently thinking of what it might be to have a child in her. Also as you might have notice she was comfortable with the fact that I would be having multiple partners. Kind of happened along with the whole Alpha, Beta, and Omega thing.

"Okay but you better promise." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry I do." I said as I pulled her closed and kissed her on the lips. As I did I felt her hands tighten on mine as she seemed to melt into the kiss as our mouths danced. Soon though I had her hands pinned down to the wooden porch and my knee rubbing up against her crotch through her kimono and panties. But our mouths never parted as we made out heavily on the deck as we enjoyed it to the fullest.

But soon it came to an end as I heard her door to her house be knocked on which made me break away from the heated kiss. I just groaned as I slowly pulled away leaving LongMu to simply whimper at the action. But again the door knocked making LongMu just look up from her laying down position to see the door.

"Damn mortals." She cursed as she stood up and straightened her kimono out walked to the door as she mumbled profanities as I sat on the porch as she closed the door to the porch and proceeded to walk across the house. But as I was left alone a giant green dragon slithered its way out from under the deck and glanced at me as I looked right back at it.

"You know what you did was the right thing, if you hadn't made that decision she would be dead right now. What you did saved her life even at the cost of another." He said as I put my head in my hands and sighed deeply.

"If only she was immortal or even half immortal then just maybe her body could have handled the burden. But I just hope one day if I tell her she realizes it was for her and not for me." I said as the dragon just stared at me.

"Tell me Percy do you love my mother?" He asked me as I looked up from my hands.

"More than anything in this word just like Bastet." I said as he nodded.

"Then let me ask you something would you have let her die because of the child? Because if she had the child inside her would have died as well. You removing it from her was the only option at the time, it was either lose one or both and I think you chose correctly. So tell me how do you think you chose?" He asked me as I remember back to not a few weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK:**

I woke up groggily to the sound of sweet snoring and a soft weight on my chest and a head full of black silk soft hair in my face. I just smiled at the feeling of the hair as I reached up and stroked LongMu's hair as I looked around us to find we were in the house. I just raised an eyebrow not remembering how we made it into here but then again I didn't remember most of week of our heat.

Just the sweet smell of us and me constantly fucking LongMu into everything solid around her house. I don't even think the tub was sparred but what I remember most was her sweet voice shouting my name each time she came. So in a sense she probably said my name more times than I could count last night. But as I tried to remember more of my memoires I felt the beauty on my chest stir a little as I looked down.

But as I did I noticed her face was flushed red and her breathing was a little labored, I grew concerned with this as I sat up and pushed the naked women on her back to find her whole body steaming hot. I mustn't have noticed because my skin had become numb to extreme sources of heat and right now her body felt like it was on fire. Even a normal human could have burned their hand on her skin at this point.

"LongMu are you okay?" I asked as she didn't respond as she mumbled something I couldn't hear in her sleep. I just frowned again as I gently extended my fingers onto her skin and concentrated on her mana flow to find out what was up with her body.

As my mana sensors did search her body I was surprised to find her mana almost nearly depleted and running out quick which was not good. Any human who runs out of mana completely is basically saying that they want to die. Mana keeps the heart beating and energy in the body but if you don't have any energy you lose your life in the end. So I sped up my search to quickly find this source draining her mana so quickly as I scanned over her body.

But eventually I found it and I was confused and surprised at the same time, deep in her womb was the source sucking her mana dry as I looked at her body. As I did I used my mana sensors to try and find out what it was and if it could be removed but as one of them touched it was hit with a massive shiver. The mana of the organism inside her was that of a humans and the only possibility at this point was it was a baby.

I was so happy that I couldn't say anything as I just smiled as I felt the little organism growing inside her. But then I realized this organism was also killing her at the same time, I don't know why but it was. To say I was in an emotional turmoil would be only half correct, I just found out I was a father but then again I just found out my child was killing his mother at the same time.

But in my stupor I was interrupted the sliding of a door as I turned to see a green dragon glide into the room in a lazy fashion. But as he did he noticed me and my current position over a very sick looking LongMu along with my conflicted look.

"What is wrong with her?" He instantly asked not paying mind that I was naked or his mother was.

"I-I-I…" I stuttered as I looked from him to LongMu whose breathing was growing more labored. He just frowned at me and my panicked speech as he floated over on the other side of her body. As he did his two whiskers touched her body and then suddenly I felt a pulse of mana through her body as he seemed to be processing the information he just got form his scan over her. As the information processed though he seemed to get a very serious face and looked over at me.

"She is pregnant…" He said as I nodded.

"I know that but do you have any idea why this is happening?" I asked him as he looked down at his mother again.

"I think…it is because of how powerful you are." He said as I looked up at him like he was kidding.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as he looked up at me.

"It is just like when a god and human has a child together I think…if the god is in his or her super powerful divine form during the mating then the child produced from the mating will be as half as powerful as the god in his or her divine form. But since humans cannot produce that much energy they will die because their energy is drained so fast by the child that they die. But if I female god did get pregnant in such a way then it would take a lot of energy to raise the child in their womb."

"That is why gods mate in their less powerful human forms to enable the humans to give birth to children without it killing them. What I am saying is the child inside a female at the time must have at least half the power of each parent. But the person giving the power to the child is the female mother so it drains it all from her."

"What is happening to LongMu is an example of this I think, since you are a limiter of the humans and so powerful already in your ways on mana then the child needs to have half your power. The thing is LongMu doesn't have that amount of power needed to grow a child who has half your power inside them. It will kill her if this continues, she doesn't have much mana left." He said as I looked down at the panting LongMu as pain seemed to flare on her face.

"Then tell me what to do, please I cannot let LongMu die!" I yelled at him as he looked over at me with a sad expression.

"The only option you have is to remove or absorb the child in LongMu into yourself. This however would turn the child into pure mana and would effectively kill it as it is absorbed into you or dispersed into the air." He said as I got an angry face.

"So your just saying I should kill my first child?" I asked him as he sighed.

"That or he or she will die anyways once LongMu passes if you don't remove the child soon. You have a choice right now and that is to leave the child inside LongMu and in doing so kill them both. Or you can turn the child into pure mana and absorb it effectively saving LongMu but losing your child. It is your choice but you don't have much time." He said looking down at his mother as I looked over her.

Slowly I just reached down and grasped her hand as I felt her small fingers tighten around mine as she tried to relieve the pain. As she did I slowly grasped both hands around hers as I made my decision as I felt tears brim in my eyes.

"Promise me you will never tell her this ever happened, once she is made immortal by the council I will tell her. I was the one who will shoulder this responsibility for the time being." I said as I placed a hand on her stomach as the dragon nodded. After that I began the process of saving and killing a life.

**FLASHBACK END:**

"Percy? Are you listening to me?" Asked a voice as I snapped out of my thoughts to find a very curious looking LongMu whose face was a couple inches in front of mine. At the sight I jumped a little as I startled LongMu as well as I jumped. I just clutched my heart as LongMu just smiled at me as I gave her my best 'you just gave me a heart attack' face.

"Did I just scare the great Percy Jackson?" She asked me with a small grin on her face as I frowned at her.

"N-No of course not." I said as she just smiled and pecked me on the cheek as I blushed at her antics as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Sure I didn't, well I was just wondering if you wanted any chicken eggs? The neighbor had a few extra and wanted to know if we would like to have them." She said as I laughed a little and nodded.

"I would love to have some, tell her thanks from me…wait how does she know I live here?" I asked LongMu as she didn't meet my gaze. At the same time her hands started to play with one another as I knew she was hiding something.

"Well?" I asked her as she looked over at me with a small smile on her beautiful face.

"I might have told the people I was married to you." She said blushing as I raised an eyebrow in amusement. But as I thought about it I formulated a plan in my head as I stood up and walked over to her as she squirmed under my gaze. At the same time I reached out with one hand and cupped her chin as she looked up at me.

"Well, well, well…little miss dragon queen is going around making up things without her Alpha's permission." I said as a blush spread around her face as I smiled at her.

"I think a punishment is in order for my…wife." I said giving her a peck on the cheek as her face went so red she looked like a tomato.

"Now why don't you got get those eggs and think about what you have done while I…prepare your punishment." I said in a commanding voice as she nodded hastily and seemed to blush as thoughts of 'punishment' roamed in her head. I just smirked as I watched her hastily talk to the women, get the eggs, and show her away as she put the eggs on the table as she faced me.

"I think someone is eager to be punished." I said in a husky voice as she walked over, a shiver ran through her body at the same time.

"N-No I would nevER." But her voice was raised an octave as my hand cupped her small ass cheek and gave it a hard squeeze. She just moaned a little as I smiled at her antics but before she could continue I pulled my hand away leaving her with an unhappy face.

"I did say this was punishment for my wife did I not?" I asked her as I grabbed her hips and lifted her up onto the table. As I did her legs wrapped around my waist in an effort to keep me in place. But I effectively kept our mouths apart as she seemed to beg for me to kiss her beautiful red lips.

"Now for the punishment." I said raising a finger as she looked at it curiously. I then sent some mana to it to give it an extra charge as I poked her on the shoulder and a small zap ignited between our bodies. LongMu just jumped as she tried to push me away as her legs quickly unwrapped from my body.

"Percy don't hurt me!" She screamed as I gave her a looked that said she wasn't getting away as I let a spark bounce on my finger.

"Now LongMu accept your punishment." I said as she managed to push me away and start running as I smiled and chased after her. It went on like this until LongMu lay face down on the living room floor completely out of breath as I laid beside her. I had managed to zap her about 20 times during the 3 hours run around as I laughed lightly as she raise a arm and punched me as she regained her breath.

"You…suck." She managed to say between breaths as I just smiled at her and laughed, which earned me another punch to the arm.

"Well I love you as well so don't you worry." I said hugging her and in the process pulling her back up to my chest as she huffed in annoyance as she couldn't escape. But she seemed to snuggle into my arms as we both watched the sun set at the horizon. I guess today was short but I didn't care since I had a beautiful women in my arms.

"Percy do you think about the future often?" She asked me.

"All the time." I said as she smiled.

"Am I part of it?" She asked me as I hugged her tighter.

"If you weren't I would be stupid, so don't you worry okay." I said as I kissed her head as she seemed to purr a little.

"Well maybe in the next 5 years we can learn that chasing your mate around the house and shocking her is not okay. The one you got on my butt still hurts a lot." She said rubbing the spot as I smirked inwardly.

"Well I will try and LongMu I love you more than anything in this world." I said as I kissed her head again as she nodded.

"You would be stupid if you didn't, especially after mating with me." She said as I grinned a little.

"I wonder when the scar will level out, I can already imagine what the kids are going to think. 'Why is there a giant eye on mommy's boob'?" I said as she lightly hit me as I laughed.

"Well don't you go marking anyone besides Bastet for a while, I think I am already jealous enough simply seeing women looking at you." She said as I grinned.

"Don't worry I won't, and LongMu today was fun." I said with a deeper emotion that she didn't pick up on.

"Fun for you." She grumbled as I smiled.

"Yes it was now go to bed my body pillow." I said as I received a small pinch from her but then we both rested on the actually pillow that I pulled to our aid. As we both laid our heads on it I soon found myself drifting off fast as LongMu turned and snuggled her face into my chest. With that I wrapped my arms around her ever so fragile body and drifted off into the realm of Morpheus.

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: what is left of New York Harbor or Hades 13****th**** kingdom**

**LIGHTING POV:**

I was in pain so much pain, I couldn't feel my arms and legs they were as sore as I let my body rest up against a metal chunk that was ripped from one of the battleships. I just slowly opened my eyes as I exited my unconsciousness state as I looked around me. Light was not a few feet away from me but was slowly regenerating an arm that was blow away. Even with our reset button our regeneration at this point was nothing of what it used to be.

"Oh thank the gods you're awake." Said a voice as I turned to see Sally crying slightly as I looked her over slowly to find her covered in small wounds but nothing serious.

"How long was I out?" I asked her as she looked back to the city to find our 50 meter tall water god destroying buildings left and right. But he was far enough away to know that I was out for at least a good hour. But I just watched with no emotion as the beast gather energy in his mouth and let loose another energy beam as I watched it hit Hades Kingdoms outside walls and completely demolish a large chunk of it in a massive explosion.

"What about the others are they okay?" I croaked out at her.

"They all made it out safe and sound, but dad I don't think you're holding together very well." She said as she looked to the right as I found every single element laid out on the ground or on a wall. Each one seemed to be in the middle of a reset as the extremely slow regeneration was taking place. But then I saw Earth slowly breathe in on as his missing leg finally was replaced with a brand new one.

"How many dead?" He asked Sally as she looked at the city.

"Millions maybe more, but that is just here." She said as she walked over and helped him up as he limped over with her to the wall I was sitting up against.

"What to do you mean just here?" I asked her as she looked as us two.

"When you all were killed in the last blast and were in the middle of resetting a call came in from the Mayan, Norse, Egyptian, and Chinese gods or what was left of them." She said as my eyes widened as did earths.

"What was left of them?" Asked a new voice as we all turned to see Wind pulling himself off the ground and leaning up against a metal chunk. But at this Sally just caught her breath and looked at the three of us starring at her.

"While you were all passed out I got a call from them saying that two more of the 2nd age gods were summoned. They both were stronger than anything they had faced, but one is said to stand 30 meters tall and be made out of pure magma while the other is like the winds itself coming alive. But they both attacked two of the pantheons each and made their way across the ocean into America."

"From the information given I know one thing for sure, each battle took place at a different time but each time there was a man in black armor at each one. From the surviving gods description he stood maybe 7 feet tall and carried a giant club with him. Also each god he encountered disappeared into a black mist and was absorbed into him, they don't know if the gods who were turned into that are alive." She said as panic consumed us.

"Wait are the 4 okay?" Asked Shadow as he poked at the area where his heart was replaced at, all he could do was wince in pain as he touched it.

"They…they are unaccounted for in the ranks of the gods who survived." She said in tears as we felt a massive pain in our heart.

"They might have been killed by the monster but I don't know, all we can hope for is that man who absorbed the essence of the slayed god didn't get a hand on them." Sally said as tears flowed down her face as tears found their way onto my eyes. But at the same time I felt a burning hatred forming inside me as I clenched the metal bar in my hand as it slowly bent from the pressure.

"Also there was other new, the Olympian gods were defeated in the battle with the earth colossus that was once Mt. Fuji. They are alive but each one has sustained massive injuries and has been transported to Olympus. Artemis was lucky and only sustained minor injuries the baby is okay though." She said as a small wave of relief went over us.

"But what about the monsters?" Asked Time as he smacked his head testing out his new reformed head which had been blown off in the mega blast from the beast.

"Their pathways are showing they are going to converge at one location in about 48 hours." Said Sally as I slowly stood up.

"Where?" I asked her as she looked at me with a sad expression.

"Lighting sit down." Said Shadow as I glared at him.

"Listen to him Lighting at the time we are too weak to do anything just sit down." Said Emotions as she sat down beside Time as he sat in her lap.

"No we have to leave now!" I shouted at them as they all held the same stone like expression.

"We will only go to our doom if we go now Lighting, so sit down with us." Said Fire as he helped Water stand up and sit with everyone else. I just looked down at them all as I turned to the only one who hasn't spoken as Light looked up at me.

"Sit down." He said as I sneered at him and sat down as everyone looked around at one another.

"Looks at us…the once great Percy Jackson brought down to this sorry ass state." Earth mumbled as we all looked around as each of eventually found Emotions ho had her head buried in Times hair.

"Is this not enough Percy? Is the possibility of losing all your soulmates and claimed ones something that doesn't deserve you to come back?" Emotions asked herself and Percy inside her as Time fell asleep he was so tired.

"Is this world no long worth fighting for?" Emotions raised her head and asked the sky as we felt a pang in all of us. The pain of our defeat heavy in the air as I looked around the wreckage to find dead bodies among it all. Blood ran heavy in the waters with oil and other things as it was truly a place of death.

'I am sorry.' We all heard relay in our heads as we all looked around to find nothing. It was indeed a female's voice as we tried to rind the source.

'The Fates have gone too far to control the fateless one, today that ends.' Said the voice again as we still couldn't find the source.

"Who are you!?" Called out Emotions as the voice stayed silent.

'I am here to help you all one last time.' Said the voice as suddenly we all felt out bodies moving on their own as we formed a circle. At the same time Sally fainted for no reason as her body seemed to float down instead of all as our hands all grasped one another.

'I can give you a head start but nothing more or Fate will change for the worse, all I can ask is that you say hello to the real Percy for me.' Said the voice as suddenly all of our vision went black. But then they returned in an instant but we were no longer sitting in a field of dead bodies and rubble but now a field of wheat. The wheat however went on for as far as the eye could see in all directions as we all looked around.

"Where are we?" Asked Wind as confused as the rest of us.

"I think we are in our conjoined mind." Said Time as he looked around and ran his hand over the wheat.

"Our conjoined mind is a…wheat field?" Asked Fire as he looked over the peaceful scenery.

"I kind of like it, gives it a sort of peaceful serenity feel." Said Shadow as I looked around.

"You know originally it was wasteland." Said a new deep voice as we all turned to see a man sitting on perfectly flat rock that was perfectly level with all the wheat. He stood 6 foot 5 and had deep sea green eyes and perfect obsidian black hair, he wore a black cloak that was spotless and he was sitting on the lotus position.

"P-Percy?" Asked Water as the man smiled and nodded.

"Welcome to our mind." He said motioning his arms to the area around us.

"Why didn't you show up!? We would have won if you had!" Emotions suddenly screamed at him as a deep thought seemed to fill his face.

"Because I am weak." He said as we all were surprised.

"What do you mean weak? You or we or whatever are Percy Jackson the strongest mortal to ever walk this earth. Please enlighten me as of why we are weak." Said Light in an angry tone of voice.

"I am not weak in power I am far from weak in that aspect of this world, but I am weak in my soul. The loss of Gaia wrecked me more than I cared to feel, I am weak because I chose to seal my emotions off. I am weak because I couldn't confront the very thing that plagued my mind for the last 20 years. I am weak because I cannot think of day without her." He said as we all turned to Emotion who looked equally confused.

"But here you stand very much alive within us all and Gaia is gone, but you are still alive are you not. Percy I agree that we are all weak but I know for a fact that we have a bad habit of blaming it all on us. But that ends today along with this separation." I said as everyone seemed a little afraid as our emotions began to stir. But Percy seemed calm as a small smile crept on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Earth in an angry tone.

"Because I just realized that maybe it takes a good self-kick in the ass to make a point of something. Indeed I was stupid to ignore my problems, I guess I am set a limit for myself once again." He said looking at his calloused hands.

"What do you mean set a limit for yourself?" Asked Light as Percy looked over all of us.

"I set a limit when Gaia died, I set a limit to my own existence in a sense. I made it so that Percy Jackson couldn't exist without Gaia or the rest of the soulmates in this world. But when Gaia died I exceeded my limit and was forced to split to become 9 different identities to make it so I could go on. But I guess sometimes it takes a giant squid monster and 3 other monsters of the elements to make you realize sometimes you are needed even without that person." He said as he slowly stood up on his rock and jumped down.

At the same time Emotions suddenly burst into tears as she looked confused but then we all began to cry as Percy himself did as well. He just reached up and wiped his face with the backside of his hand and looked at us.

'Let the emotions flow Percy.' Said a female voice in the sky as Percy looked up and smiled.

"Don't you worry Chaos I will, I will become who I once was and make the Fates pay for what they have done." He said as he began to walk forward to me as he placed his hands on my shoulders as we looked at one another.

"You are first Lighting." He said as I smiled at my main body.

"Glad to be first." I said as I grabbed his arms in a friendly jester.

"Now you might relive some of your memories while this happens." He said as I nodded.

"Now close your eyes and become one part of the whole once again." He said as I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of being absorbed by him as I felt our bodies phased together. But then suddenly the feeling disappeared and I found myself in a memory. Not just any memory but the one that just happened over the past 24 hours. All I could do was groan as I looked at the Cthulhu energy from the water and begin to be shot at by the battle ships.

**REVIEW GAME IS BACK ON PEOPLE!**

**In the next chapter we will go over the battle I just wanted to get this whole Percy recombination thing out of the way and some past caught up on. But the next chapter is when the real battle begins. Also did the 4 survive and who is the man in the black because we all know it isn't our main protagonist since he is still in the pit.**


	31. The Battle, Memories, Mystery Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:  
**

"Don't you worry Chaos I will, I will become who I once was and make the Fates pay for what they have done." He said as he began to walk forward to me as he placed his hands on my shoulders as we looked at one another.

"You are first Lighting." He said as I smiled at my main body.

"Glad to be first." I said as I grabbed his arms in a friendly jester.

"Now you might relive some of your memories while this happens." He said as I nodded.

"Now close your eyes and become one part of the whole once again." He said as I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of being absorbed by him as I felt our bodies phased together. But then suddenly the feeling disappeared and I found myself in a memory. Not just any memory but the one that just happened over the past 24 hours. All I could do was groan as I looked at the Cthulhu energy from the water and begin to be shot at by the battle ships.

**NOW:**

As the first round of battleship cannon fire hit the beast an explosion erupted on his face but he just kept coming forward as if nothing hurt him. Then the second round of fire sound and then the third then the four and so on. But each round simple exploded harmlessly off his skin as he had reached the point he was up to his elbows in water but he was still a good 400 meters out.

"Fire at will!" Shouted the captain from his control system as all 20 ships began to fire as fast as they could get the bullets to. Even the anti-air guns started to fire in the Cthulhu's direction as they found his face their main target. He just let out another roar in annoyance as he swatted at the small pesky bullets hitting him. The rounds from the main guns just exploding everyone on his skin as they were expertly aimed.

"This isn't doing anything but making him angry." Said Fire as a massive blast of rounds from this ship went off making it rock a little.

"I agree with you." I said as I looked over at Shadow but he was looking at one ship facing forward and not sideways at the monster.

"What are they doing?" I asked looking over at them as well.

"The General said that Athena generously donated a mana particle cannon and wanted to see it tested on this thing." Said Shadow as both me and Fire looked a him.

"Test?" I asked him.

"They didn't have time to experiment with it all I know is that they had enough time to know it will fire correctly without blowing itself up." He said as we all three turned to the ship as we watched something being to be raised up in the middle of it. It made the main cannon of the ship look puny in comparison as he took up nearly the whole front of the sip as the cannon was carefully aimed at the distracted beast.

"Did they say anything on what kind of explosion we should be expecting?" I asked him.

"Nope all that she said was that all we needed to do was make sure it hit him. But it looks like the battleships got that under control." He said as the Cthulhu now stood 200 meters away and was up to knee high water as she continually let out roars of frustration.

"When will it fire?" Fire asked him.

"About…now." Said Shadow as we all turned to see a glow in the barrel of the gun as we all felt the mana in everything in about 300 feet of the machine be sucked into it. I just shivered at the feeling as I watched the glow grow bigger and finally stop as it reached its max threshold for mana.

"Fire!" I heard the General on our ship yell into the intercom as the ship finally let loose the gathered mana. What I expected was some small beam that bounced off the beast but what I got was a beam so large that it took up the whole 800 feet separation between our ship and the next one. It also didn't make a sound during the whole thing as it seemed everything else went silent as space.

But as the massive 800 foot wide beam him the beast it consumed his whole body and part of the sea that he was standing in. I just gaped at the destruction as the cannon continued on for about another 30 seconds as it light up the night sky. I could practically feel Light absorbing as much of the brightness as he could to power up his own mega attack in the back. But finally the beam stopped and what was left was nothing. The beast was just gone as I looked around to see if he had been blown back into the sea but nothing.

"Where did he go?" I asked as the water began to channel back into the massive culvert the beam had created as the ships pulled closer together because of the flow of water.

"I think we got him." Said Fire as we looked at the sea to find nothing but simple waves lapping against the ships.

"No we didn't guys…look up." Said Wind on the intercom as we all looked up to see a sight that impressed me. There flying on massive 100 meter wings each was the Cthulhu as he appeared to be burned on his front. He was also missing small chunks of skin which revealed very green looking flesh and blue blood.

"That is so cool." Said Fire as the beast bellowed once again shaking the whole fleet as I noticed him open his octopus like head and a blue glow started to grow in his mouth.

"Wind bring him down!" I yelled into the intercom but it was too late as a beam suddenly erupted from his mouth. The beam was just as large and bright as the one from the ship but this one was coming right down in the middle of the fleet.

"Dive!" I yelled as I grabbed Fire and jumped off the side of the ship as he screamed at the sight of water. But that is what you get when it is your opposite element, just as we hit the water though the beam stuck. As it did though I used what little water power I had to shove us down farther to avoid the bottom of the ship as it was blown over us. At the same time an explosion under the water blew it back as well but not as much as we moved only a few hundred feet.

"Wow." Said Shadow as I nodded just as the water all began to recede back to the empty hole in the ground. But in the whole with the water was not 7 of the battleships that were reduced to glowing red hunks of metal along with 2 ships that were only half melted as they sunk a little further away. But as the water stopped moving we slowly surfaced as Fire clung to me like I was his life line.

But the damaged on the surface was a lot more than I could imagine as I noticed the ship that we once stood on was now half melted on the control tower. The gun barrels also got so hot that gravity was bending their glowing barrels as they slowly bent down until they reached the deck. But as well looked around I could only find two ships completely unharmed, but they were on the very far ends and the power seemed to have gone out on them.

"Holy shit." I said as I looked up to see the sea god still flying as he starred down at us waiting for something to attack him. As I looked at his octopus head I just sneered as anger began to enter me as I began to think of the men and women just killed in that attack.

"Wind get him on the ground." I said into the intercom but it was just static.

"Wind, Water, and Time were taken out by the blast they are currently with group 2 and 3 reviving." Said Emotions in the com as I glared up at the monster.

"Find then I will do it myself, Shadow get Fire over with group 1 and have them prepare to start attacking it the instant he hits the ground." I said as Shadow nodded as he grabbed the slightly panicked and totally wet Fire as he shimmered for a second but he didn't move.

"What are you doing get moving." I said as he made a angry face and tried to transport again but all he did was shimmer but then come back into focus right where he was.

"I can't for some reason, I think the beam disrupted the mana in this whole area. I can seem to get the location to become solid in my mind and I don't think it will be cleared quickly." He said looking at me as I made a click sound with my annoyance.

"Get on the ship then and have Fire absorb the heat in the ship itself to prepare some attacks." I said as he nodded and began to swim towards the Anker of the ship with Fire in tow. All I could do was look up at the sky as the beast seamed to stare down still as he waited. I just grinned as I knew I was about to catch him off guard as I raised my hand and began to activate my lighting powers.

"Tier 35 lighting mana spell Norse thunderstorm." I said as I snapped my fingers as the sound seemed to make everything else go silence as the snap went out for miles. But the Cthulhu didn't seem to grasp the concept of snap as he let out an ear drum splitting roar as another mega beam of death began to load in his mouth. But he was too late as a bolt of lightning the width of a skyscraper fell from the sky and right onto his back.

The result was instantaneous as the bolt pushed the Cthulhu into the ground in the time it took for the first bolt to hit the ground. But with such a large body hitting the ground so fast the results were that of a earthquake as the whole kingdom of Hades shook. Then came the second both but this one looked oddly like a spear as it came down a whole lot fast than the first one. But with each bolt that came it was a different weapon in the shape of the bolt.

The last one however was Thor's hammer as it made a spectacular of it as it slammed down harder and faster than any of the other bolts as it made the world go white because of the flash. I myself was slightly stunned from the blast but then the wave of air hit me as I was sent flying into the sea at the force of a bullet because I was to close.

**EMOTIONS POV:**

"You know I think he doesn't like Hades for some reason." I said to Light as we watched the bolts destroy half the bay area with the giant squid man beneath it all.

"Nah I don't think so he just wants to kill that bitch, but I don't think his spells did the job." Light said as I looked at the area the bolts hit to find molten rock and water mixing as large amounts of steam went into the night sky. But in the steam I could see two large glowing green eyes slowly raise up as the beast stood up.

"Well I hope Wind is revived be-." But I was cut off to soon as I heard another snap as I looked around to see Wind himself with his hand up.

"Oh man I didn't think he would actually use it." Said Light as I looked to three basketball size globs of spinning air that was almost grey it was so dense.

"Tier 29 wind mana spell Winds judgement." I repeated as I said Wind raise his hand in a gun like fashion towards the beast in the steam cloud as he floated down to his level.

"This if for making me revive bitch." I heard him say as he let his thumb drop on his hand as one of the spheres shot forward at an incredible speed. It sounded like seven sonic booms sounding at once it when so fast as the first shot struck the beast easily blowing away all the steam. The ball of wind hit him in the chest but it was so powerful it picked up the beast and shot him out into the sea and then he skipped like a stone on water a few times.

However I knew this wasn't the end as Wind shot his finger gun two more times as both the other balls shot forward just as fast as they reached the area the Cthulhu came to rest about 600 meters out in sea. The instant they got over the area the floating sea god was they exploded, not like a nuclear bomb but like something rapidly exploding outward ball. The force however made the ocean before us ripple and begin to form a wave of water that was easily 40 meters tall and made of a lot of water.

We didn't even have to look at the beast to see what the two balls of super compressed air had done to him as we all watched the water come towards us.

"That idiot is trying to drown this kingdom." Said a new voice as me and Light turned to see Water up and running but he was in his element form as he looked like a Slender man made of clear water. All he did was raise his hand and snap his fingers as well as the wave suddenly stopped in its tracks as he let out a breath.

"Tier 39 water mana spell Ice Coffin of the Gods." He said as all the water before use began to rush back to the area it originally came from but as it got there it began to form a dome of pure ice around the creature as we watched the ice encase him as it sealed his movements. But the spell in turn emptied most the bay and left a 100 meter half sphere of pure ice with a very frozen and very angry looking god.

"Where is Fire?" Asked Water as he looked at me.

"He is over there." I said thrusting a thumb over to the right as Water turned to see a very wet looking Fire and Shadow as they both sat on benches. All Water could do was smile and begin to laugh at Fires sorry state as the element just glared at him.

"Oh you think this is funny why don't you go and-." But he was interrupted by a sound that sounded like a whale noise crossed with a bat echo. It was very confusing for us as we all looked around to find nothing but then the coffin of ice suddenly formed a massive crack in it as we all turned to it.

"Well I give him the benefit of the drought he is powerful." Said Water as we all nodded as Fire stood up.

"Let me handle this." He said as he popped his hands and walked over to eth edge of the stone wall we were on as he rolled his neck. After he was done he went element mode as his whole body caught flame but just like water he was featureless just like Slender man but made of fire.

"Tier 37 fire mana spell Eternal Hellfire." He said as he snapped his fingers as suddenly a giant ball of fire began to form in front of him as he focused on it. After a few seconds the ball was at least the size of a large bus as it began to spin. In doing so the fire began to change form red to black as it also straightened out into a spear like form as Fire reached up and made a grabbing motion as the spear that was now 15 yards long rested in his hand.

Without a word he took one step and then a hop then made a perfect javelin throw as it made a loud pop sound. As it did it suddenly disappeared from sight and then the dome before us suddenly erupted in a black fire storm. But it was only on the inside of the dome as it melted everything but maybe 20 feet of the dome as it made a very intricate design on the inside with the flames. But the flames didn't go out as they still swirled around inside like a pot of stew as Fire returned to his normal form and smiled at us.

"That should keep him burning for the rest of eternity." He said as he took his seat by the soaked shadow.

"Light you have anything to add?" I asked him as he smirked.

"As a matter of fact I do, this baby just finished loading. Now all you have to do is attach a mind string to it and boom you are in his mind." Said Light as he patted the massive arrow beside him that was drawn back on a massive bow. In total the bow was about 200 yards wide and the arrow was 20 yards wide and 250 yards long. This was Lights special move or as he liked to call it his big ass arrow. It was a simple tier 42 light mana spell called bow of Apollo, but since we could only use tier 40 with ease it took a while for him to charge for it.

"Now Emotions if you will." He said in as he bowed towards me I just scoffed at his actions and used my simple tier 30 emotional mana spell mind string. I just watched as a thread of indescribable mana slowly came from my hand and began to wrap itself around the head of the arrow. After about a minute I was satisfied with the length of the thread in a pile at my side as I nodded towards Light.

"Okay get ready for a joy ride Emotions and if anything goes wrong get back immediately. But once you find out who revived him come back and then we will finish the job." Light said as I nodded and sat on the ground as he prepared to fire the bow. He just gave me one last look as I nodded one last time as he then grinned.

"Prepare for liftoff!" He screamed as he snapped his fingers and the bolt fired. As it did we all just watched as the massive arrow sped through the sky at a high speed. I just closed my eyes and focused on the string as I let my emotions flow through the sting. As I did a feeling of free floating came over me as I opened my eyes to find a ghost like body of mind on the arrow as it pierced the ice and fire but then it me a wall of flesh.

In that instant I blinked and found myself in a completely different place, instead of the hellfire surrounding me it was water that was surrounding me. I stood on an underwater cliff overlooking what looked to be like the Atlantic Ocean based on the way the water flowed around me. I just looked around to find a site that was confusing and kind of sweet in a way. Down below the cliff was the Cthulhu but beside him was two other beings that looked very similar to him.

One you could tell was a female based on the figure of it but the other was much smaller and only came up to the knee the male. The child like Cthulhu walked in-between the two larger ones as they held hands with the smaller one. It was just like a mother and father swinging a child in-between then as they walked down a street. But as I watched I realized that I was seeing the Cthulhu's memories and in a word he was happy.

But before I could watch any more the scene shifted to that of dry land and what looked to be the end of a forest. I just looked around quickly and found nothing as I tried to figure out if this was his memories or not. But to answer my question suddenly a huge foot landed beside me as I looked up to see the Cthulhu throw a punch. The punch was quick and fast as it ripped through the air and struck something I didn't see before. The being was just as large as the sea god but he was made of what looked to be shadows.

The punch landed on what looked to be a head through as it sent the beast toppling backwards as his arms failed for something to catch. To get a better view though I flew upward and past the sea god just in time to see him place a foot on the shadow gods chest and looked down at him. Then a glow began to form in his maw as the shadow began to thrash but he didn't have enough strength as I watched the Cthulhu release the beam right in the face of the shadow god.

In a second a screamed of great pain pierced the air but then it was silence quickly as the beam continued on as it pierced deeply into the ground forming a molten tunnel with a headless shadow god at its entrance. But with a kick from the water god the body slid into the hold and began to fall as he let out a victory roar. Just then I noticed on the side of my vision two bodies but as I turned my head I was shocked to see a limbless body of the female and child that the Cthulhu was with.

But as the roar continued I could feel the sadness in his voice as I watched golden tears stream down is face as well. I myself even felt sympathy for him with the loss of his family, but just then from the sky descended a new being which looked like a massive bird but made completely of wind. With one flap the forest bellow was leveled and with a second it ripped the stumps form the ground. But all the Cthulhu did was look up at him as his face turned from sorrow to rage as he let out one more roar and charged the bird just as large as him.

Then the scene changed once again but now I recognized where we were as I looked over what appeared to be Russia in its early stages. So without all the snow and crappy weather and instead full forests and lively streams. But in the middle of it all was four beings on the ground and greatly wounded. One of them was the Cthulhu and he was missing one arm and leg as golden blood poured around his body that sat up on the edge of a crater.

His eyes sat barely open as he looked up at the normal human sized person floating right above the crater. I couldn't quiet see who it was but then I noticed around the crater one of the beings that was injured just as much as the water god was the wind one who was missing a wing entirely and had a hole in his chest. But then there was a mountain as well that looked just like the one that Mt. Fuji became but this was had a massive gaping hole in the side of it that took up most of the mountain.

Finally the last one was one made entirely out of lava but he seemed to be losing his form and cooling off. But each one was staring up at the person who I guess had killed them all, but as I flew closer I finally caught the face of a women. Not just any women but Chaos herself who looked down at the gods with a face of disappointment.

"I have given you all too many chance and today is the day that it all ends, as of tomorrow there will be no more life on this earth and the second age will come to an end. I hope you are will look back on this in the realm of the faded and realize that what you all did to this world was wrong." She said as she disappeared into a gate, but the memory didn't stop as suddenly in the air darkness began to gather and from it out stepped a man in a black cloak.

"Such a pitiful state, I have seen gods weaker than you fight longer than you did with her." Said the man as I got a dreadful feeling form him. But the monsters didn't say anything as the man just spoke on.

"I have come here today to give you all a deal a deal about life and death." He said as they focused on him now.

"If you all promise me your eternal servitude then I will save your lives, but in doing so I will put you all into a deep hibernation and when the times comes I will send a servant to revive you. So tell me do you want to die here and float in the void for the rest of eternity or do you want to exact your revenge on Chaos and her servants?" He asked them as a low grunt from each of them signaled their answer as he smiled.

"Then I will see you all I another age." He said as he raised his hand and snapped his finger as each one began to heal. The bleeding on most of them stopped and the wounds began to slowly grown back but at an incredibly slow rate as far as I could tell. Then each one began to sink into the ground and be encased by the earth until there was nothing left but the man floating in the air.

"I guess even memories of the past are now free from spying are they." Said the man as he turned and face in my direction as I froze. He just floated over to the area in front of me as I couldn't see a thing in his cloak but the aura emitting off him was enough to make me vomit it was so dark and evil.

"How?" I asked him but he didn't respond.

"I cannot see you but I know you are there person, I can feel your power and aura even if I cannot touch you. Now begun from these memories and return to your own realm, I will see you in the foreseeable future." As he thrust his hand forward and hit my head, then in the instant I felt like I was being shout out of a gun. I just felt like I was going faster and faster until the point it was painful as I screamed in pain. But the next thing I felt was a hand connect with my face as my eyes fluttered open.

"Emotions are you okay?" I heard someone asked me as I looked up to see Lighting standing over me as I blinked a few times.

"What happened?" I asked him as he just stared at me.

"I don't know you were just screaming when I finally got here, I just acted on instinct and woke you up. But what the hell happened?" He asked me as I thought back to it.

"Something I don't even understand, I was in that beasts memories and then I suddenly met someone. I think it was Morgoth but this person seemed different almost, I don't have a clue. All I know is that they knew I was there, they sent me back to where I am." I said as he looked confused.

"But would that be?" He asked me.

"I don't know take a look yourself." I said holding out my hand as he nodded and grabbed it as I shared my memories with him up until this point.

**LIGHITNG POV:**

As the memories replayed in my head I was surprised to find out so much about the sea god. But what I was surprised about was that Emotion was correct that person was not Morgoth he was someone much more dangerous. But the way he carried himself suggested he knew more then we could imagine. But as the memories ended I just looked at Emotions as I helped her up from her position as I turned back to the black fire and ice glob.

"We got the information now we have to kill him." I said but as I did the ice around the dome suddenly exploded and all hell broke loose.

**LINEBREAK:**

**PERCY POV:**

I just watched as Lighting slowly began to dissolve and flow into me as I felt the others watching me. But we all remained silent as we watched Lightings last moments in this world. But to me he looked happy and so did the others as he returned back to the place he once came from. But with one final breath he finally dissolved into the air completely and the dust me made all flew into my mouth.

"Thank you for your service." I said with a light nod as the others were still looking at me.

"Percy I don't mean to be a jerk but I think we need to hurry, something bad is happening in the real world. Four massive gods from-." But I cut Earth off with a raise of my hand.

"I know don't worry and I agree with you. So can all of you gather around me and I will perform the rest." I said as they all nodded and came closer to me, but I couldn't help but stare at Emotions and her face as she looked so similar to Irene. I knew that there were parts of Irene in me still but I never actually thought that they would take this form.

"Thank you all for what you have done in this world." I said as they smiled.

"Don't go complimenting yourself just yet we have three threats at the moment facing us, the giant element gods, Morgoth, and the rising of Kronos in the next few years." Said Fire as I nodded.

"Also the mystery man that saved the four gods for his own purposes." I added in as most looked confused but Emotions just nodded.

"Indeed we need to check on him as well, but right now we must focus on the main one at hand. That is destroying the four element gods, now become one with me so we can stop this threat." I said as each one began to dissolve and flow into my mouth, I just felt a spike of power each time as each one did so. But finally only one was Left and that was Time as he gave me a salute and began to dissolve.

With that I felt yet another spike of energy as I noticed him smile at me, I just grinned at his nature as finally his body dissolved entirely and I was left alone in this realm. But I knew that would be hoping for too much as I heard someone clear their throat as I sighed.

"My it has been a long time Percy I must say nice inner mind scape you got here." Said a voice just like mine as I turned to see a man sitting on the stone that I was one. He looked just like me but instead of black hair he had white hair and instead of green eyes he had red ones. He looked just like Mortal in my own opinion but I ignored that at the moment as I looked at him.

"Anger it is nice to see you well." I said as he grinned at me. You see after such a long time of living your different sides begin to develop into people themselves. Just like how a person's persona changes when they are in different moods this is kind of like that. Well mine is just like anybody else's but mine is an entire personality shift not a simple mood shift. But I only have one major personality shift and that is Anger.

Since my hatred for the gods never really diminished and over the years I built up more anger towards certain things it simply formed a personality. But even if I change I am still in control it is just my decisions change and how I act changes. But I am still the same person as I am right now, but let's get back to the smirking man in front of me.

"Well aren't you ever so nice, though I must say it is nice to be whole once again." He said stretching as I agreed with him.

"I must say you are correct it is nice to feel whole, also I think the elements kind of went overboard on the whole resistant to the elements stuff. I don't even think I can be burned anymore." I said as I looked down at my arms as he nodded in agreement.

"Indeed they did so my friend is it time for us to march towards our doom yet?" He asked me as I laughed.

"Indeed it is, but I am going to require some of your help to fuel me for a little while we get there." I said as he nodded with a smirk.

"Anger does bring people past their limits and right now we don't have much energy to spare." He said as he hopped off the stone platform and walked over to me.

"Now lets get out of here and go rescue some fagot gods." He said with a smirk as I smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I said as the realm around me began to fade as did Anger as he gave me a thumbs up. The only time I ever did see him was when I went into a deep meditative state and only then would he pop up. But otherwise in real life my anger was my own and when I got angry I shifted personalities and nothing else.

"Now let's get back to reality shall we." I said as the world began to crumble as Anger dissolved into nothing as I closed my eyes and waited. Soon the noiseless space around me began to fill itself with the howl of the wind and sound of a fire. Then the smell of the burnt air filled my nostrils and the smell of death as well. I just slowly opened my eyes to find a rising sun in front of me but around me a plain of death and destruction that held no life in it.

"Such destruction." I said as I looked around more to find bodies of the dead around us most were so badly demolished there was no recognizable features on their bodies. The metal from the ships around us also looked like it couldn't even be used as scrap at this point. It was in my worlds a real hellhole. But then I heard a light breathing beside me as I turned to see my child Sally sleeping peacefully.

"Looks like Chaos didn't want you to see me becoming one." I said as I noticed the place I was in was in the middle of 9 black perfect circles that looked as if they were burnt into the ground. I just smiled and slowly got up as I picked up Sally with me.

"Iris you still alive?" I asked as the air shimmer in front of me revealing the said goddess.

"Somehow…what can I do for you Percy…wait Percy is that you!?" She yelled as I gave her a smile.

"The one and only, but I need you to come and get Sally and take her to her mother." I said as she slowly nodded, in a second a flash appeared revealing the short goddess as I handed Sally to her.

"Just make sure Hera is asleep and Juno is away before her give her to Juno. I don't want Hera to find out that she had a daughter and she had no clue." I said remembering that sometimes aspects of different gods hide somethings from one another. In Hera's case Juno hid the fact that she had a child with me and Hera still can't see the resemblance between her and Sally which every other god besides Zeus, Ares, and Hera can see.

"Well Hera was injured in the fight anyways and Juno separated from her to transfer some healing energy to her since she wasn't hurt as bad as her. But I will manage to sneak Sally into Juno's chambers in Hera's temple." She said as I remembered that gods sometimes didn't get along with their aspects and separate to get away from one another. But in Hera and Juno's case they are both a very pain loving goddess who is my slave and because I claimed Hera while Juno was with her they are both my claimed one.

"Thank you and keep her safe…also tell the gods I am sorry about what I am going to do to the world. Except Zeus he can suck a dick for all I care." I added in as the goddess rolled her eyes and flashed away leaving me alone and looking at the Cthulhu walking in the direction of the other element beasts.

"Chaos can you hear me?" I asked as a light ding in my head signified she was listening.

"I have decided to throw a wrench in fates machine." I said as she didn't respond.

"Don't hate me when I do it but all I ask is that you help me a little along my next journey." I said as she still didn't respond as she left my mind.

"Thank you for listening." I said as I slowly crouched down, as I did I felt my legs tense and with one little push I shot up into the air. But the pressure form the jump was enough to create a 30 foot crater in the metal side of a ship. I just smiled as I felt my strength finally be unleashed as I reached about 400 meter up into the sky as I used my wind powers to level out as I watched the best start his march to the middle of the country.

"I hope you are listening Fates because this is the last time you try and mess with me. I will terminate the future you have planned and I will show you that you do not mess with Percy Jackson." I said as I trailed behind the monster on his pathway to the middle of the United States of America. I knew what I had to do to them and if it in turn made this world like the desert of an apocalypse like in the mad max movie I wouldn't care. I was finally willing to put fate in its place for the rest of eternity.

**Just review I don't really care**


	32. Norse Gods, Loki, Feasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"Chaos can you hear me?" I asked as a light ding in my head signified she was listening.

"I have decided to throw a wrench in fates machine." I said as she didn't respond.

"Don't hate me when I do it but all I ask is that you help me a little along my next journey." I said as she still didn't respond as she left my mind.

"Thank you for listening." I said as I slowly crouched down, as I did I felt my legs tense and with one little push I shot up into the air. But the pressure form the jump was enough to create a 30 foot crater in the metal side of a ship. I just smiled as I felt my strength finally be unleashed as I reached about 400 meter up into the sky as I used my wind powers to level out as I watched the best start his march to the middle of the country.

"I hope you are listening Fates because this is the last time you try and mess with me. I will terminate the future you have planned and I will show you that you do not mess with Percy Jackson." I said as I trailed behind the monster on his pathway to the middle of the United States of America. I knew what I had to do to them and if it in turn made this world like the desert of an apocalypse like in the mad max movie I wouldn't care. I was finally willing to put fate in its place for the rest of eternity.

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2075 BC:**

**LOCATION: Scandinavia**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly on a rock as I overlooked a lake that had a dull grey look to it as thoughts crossed my mind. The reflection of black clouds on the far edge of the lake threating to attack the earth with all its power. I could hear the rumble of thunder in the distance as well as see an occasional flash of lighting on the lakes reflection signaling that the sky was serious. One thing you learn in many years of life is that nature is your greatest enemy regardless of being controlled by a god or not.

Yes I know that most of the times the gods of all pantheons slack on their domains and let them create events of nature that exceed most. Storms and tsunamis that tormented this planet's surface with their harsh winds and powerful waters. This lake I am starring at is one example of the power of storms, formed many years ago by a storm but to this day it stands alone in this mountain range hoping for it to be noticed.

But even then there are so many more like this one that even I cannot in my limitless lifetime visit them all. But the current reason I sit alone by this lake is because in my mission to find Asgard the city of the Norse gods I have yet to make any connection. 5 years of constant searching but I have yet to find anything more than a simple hair of god that traveled these lands. It is frustrating but I didn't care that much.

If they wanted this mystical cube thing then they could and get it themselves, but if they did then they wouldn't get it easily. But to answer my thought a large rumble of thunder shook the land as I looked up at the quickly approaching storm. It was much larger than I first estimated as I looked at the wall of blackness that came with an occasional flash of light.

The wind started to pick up at the same time as the first gust hit me and blew back my hair which hadn't been cut in a long time. At this point in time I rested right bellow my shoulder blades and still messy and windblown as ever. I hadn't bothered to cut it since I simply didn't care about it and it was a funny feeling having hair that was so long. But to go along with the hair was a 5 inch long beard.

Since I was barely ever in the presence of humans I didn't care for hair cutting that much but that didn't mean that I didn't take showers or baths. I took those daily if I could but the longest I went for was about 4 to 5 days. Anything after that I couldn't stand my own smell and had to bathe myself. Still to many I looked like a person who was a hermit but dangerous at the same time. With my black cloak it just added to my whole persona of a dangerous person in the towns around this area.

"Looks like I need to get back soon." I said to myself as I felt the first raindrop hit my hand as I slowly stood up. At the same time I grabbed my satchel and slung it on and then threw on my cloak next. But as I did I heard a small snap of a branch across the lake as I looked up to see a person. They wore a simple fur cloak that hid their face from my view but due to my senses I could tell she was a female due to her scent her body gave off.

Not only was she a women but from her scent I could tell she was a omega but she was already claimed. That much I could tell by the Alpha scent that almost masked her own scent. But she didn't seem to notice me as she approached the lake slowly as I flipped on my hood and used my earth mana to sink slowly into the earth. As I did I began to delicately travel through the earth and under the lake as I approached the women. She just stopped at the lake and looked around and began to drink from it with her hands.

"Well who would have here?" Said a male's voice as I looked over to the right to see a male dressed in a sit of leather armor with hints of green fabric and a golden cape. Along with that he wielded a staff with a glowing gem in the top of it and a helmet that looked like an antelopes set of horns.

"Loki…" The women said as I noticed him glance directly in my direction and smirked at the same time. I instantly knew he knew I was there but he showed no signs of telling the women as he walked forward to her as she took another drink.

"You know our kingdom serves much better drinks than you can find on the surface." He said as he leaned up against a tree and twirled his staff around. I just slowly began to float away but found a sudden chain on my ankle make of godly energy that was currently not within my breaking metal range.

"I do know that very well but sometimes I need to get away from that place." She said as she stood up and looked at Loki as he observed her. He just looked at her like he knew the true meaning behind that saying.

"I guess you saw him with another claimed one." He said calmly as she nodded without answer. All Loki did was sign and nod in understanding as if he had the same problem.

"Well I cannot say it will be the last time but I will talk to him about having his fun in a different place then your own personal chambers. I say have Odin preform an annulment and have him remove the mark he has upon you." He said to her as she just smirked.

"Odr would not like losing his 'most prized position' I feel if Odin did then Odr would put up a fight. Also I just cannot bring myself to do such a thing to him." She said as Loki gave a soft smile.

"You always were too nice for your own good, but one day that thought process will come back and get you. But for now I request you return to Asgard while I finish up a few things down here." He said as she nodded as suddenly a massive beam of light came down from the sky and struck her but then disappeared a second later leaving a cool looking imprint in the ground.

Suddenly the chain on my ankle yanked me towards the surface of the ground as I was ripped form it's as I was sent rolling a few feet until I came to a halt. As I did I slowly got up as I underplayed my current power as I looked over at Loki as he looked at me curiously.

"Never in my days have I ever met a human that could travel freely in the earth like water. Tell me, what is that name of the human who does such an amazing task?" He said pointing his staff at me as I raised a hand to show I was talking as I decided to play along.

"My name is Mortal." I said as he seemed surprised.

"Ah I have heard about you from whispers of Asgard and the cities of our country. They are many saying that you are a monster of death and destruction while others say you are a god in a human's skin. So tell me Mortal which is it that you are." He said as I knew that he could see I was faking as I stood up straight which was about a head taller than him.

"I am both of those you said I was, but I am friendly to those who treat me correctly and try not to take advantage of my powers for their own use. That reminds me I have something that belongs to your kind." I said as he raised an eyebrow as I reached into my satchel and pulled out the glowing cube as his eyes went wide.

"Where did you find that?" He said as he looked at the cube as I held it in my hand.

"In a Kings treasure room now take this and let me be on my way." I said extending it to him but he stepped back from it as I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he cleared his throat.

"I will need you to be the one who gives it to Odin, he is not very…fond of me handling his treasure room's most precious item. I am going to need to take you to Asgard so you can be questioned by Odin himself." He said as I simply nodded and returned the cube to my satchel. As I did Loki looked at me as did the same to him.

"You know I would have thought that you would have killed me if I showed you the cube." I said as he just stared at me.

"If there is one thing that I do remember from the tales of you is that you are an immortal but you do not have the golden blood that all immortals do. Almost as if you are mix of humans and gods. But I will not get into that, for now Heimdall take us both to Asgard." He said as saw the sky above us grow bright. The next second I was in a tunnel that looked like light was bending in on itself.

It was very similar to teleportation that I had been taken on a few times but simply longer and much cooler looking. But as I flew through the tunnel I noticed Loki was in front of me in the tunnel as we continued on our way. Finally after a few seconds though we reached the end of the tunnel which led to a half a sphere like room.

"Master Loki." Said a voice as I stepped out of the tunnel as the whole room seemed to shift as the tunnel area stopped and was replaced with a view port. But as I turned to see the voice who spoke I was met with a man that stood about 6 foot 5 and had dark skin. He also had on a golden suit of armor and complete with a huge sword that was placed in a circle stair like thing.

"Ah Heimdall it has been a while since I have seen you." Said Loki as the man nodded as he turned his head to me as I felt his eyes stare deeply into my soul and my whole being. But even with his sight I could feel the darkness of my heart untouched by him. Our shall I say that it was too well buried and hidden for him to see.

"I see you have brought a guest, I am Heimdall guardian of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you or shall I say meet you in person." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Ah Heimdall give him a break, he knows not of your all seeing eyes." Loki said.

"All seeing eyes?" I asked Loki.

"Heimdall can see into any world and look upon any person and see them, it is not often that he takes it upon himself to watch human." Loki said as Heimdall just shrugged as Loki began to walk forward as I followed him. As I did Heimdall just watched me as I glanced at him, he just slowly looked away and returned to his post as I turned back forward.

**LINEBREAK:**

"So this is the Mortal who have I hear so much in my halls and from the mouths of my people. Loki thank you for bringing him to me you may return to your duties." Odin said as Loki nodded and left the room as I was left in the throne room with Odin and his guards. Odin looked kind of like Zeus but he had the body of an older gentleman maybe in his mid 60's and he only had one eye.

"I suspect you were expecting me." I said as he nodded.

"Indeed I was, for a long time I have seen you travel our land in search for the gate to Asgard. While I admit your search for the gate led you to all the areas that the gate was once located but I am afraid the gate is out of reach for humans." He said as I nodded.

"Indeed I could feel the power that the gate left behind but I could never find it, but besides that do you know why I came here today?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Yes I do and I request that please hand it over to me, if you do I right now I will not ask of where you came to acquire my lost artifact." He said as I nodded as I reached into my satchel and pulled out the glowing cube as I gave it to a guard who carried it to Odin who took it from him.

"Sometimes I wonder how something so important managed to escape the treasure room in the first place but that was nearly 1000 years ago so I thought it was lost. But I thank you for bringing back such an important item to me and my people. As a token of my thanks we will have a feast in your honor." He said as I laughed.

"You Norse gods sure do like your parties don't you." I said as he smiled at my comment.

"I will admit we do have some of the grandest parties this world and any world has ever seen, but coming from someone from the Greek I say that sometimes your Olympians throw parties that can even rival ours." He said as I laughed.

"Yes but I must thank you for not blowing me up with the knowledge I am an originally from the Greek Pantheon." I said as he smiled at me.

"Anyone that is friends with Athena is friends with me, not to say I don't have a few difference of opinions with Zeus. But since you are the son of the goddess that means you are a friend of mine." He said which didn't surprise me much that he knew since he is the god of wisdom.

"I see I cannot hide my true identity that well from you can I." I said as he smirked.

"You were the first male human and in being the first that makes you a limiter and I like to keep important and potentially powerful people under my watchful eye. So you can say I have kept a tab on you since the day you were made Perseus Jackson." He said calmly as I just smiled as I slid off my hood revealing my scraggily look but Odin didn't seem to mind.

"I am surprised most believe that Perseus Jackson died a long time ago of old age. Only some gods of a few pantheons know of my existence in that name and form." I said as he nodded as he looked me over.

"If we are going to have a feast in your honor we are going to need to clean you up." He said rubbing his own beard as I rolled my eyes.

"I will do so after we finish out conversation, but I request you keep the information that I am Perseus Jackson to yourself and the few who actually know. Just call me Mortal and we will get along great when we are with others." I told him as he seemed to understand.

"I have seen your past and I understand why you request for the name of Perseus Jackson to die out. You want to be able to hide when you kill Ares under the name of Perseus Jackson so you are waiting for the name to become none existent in the world of men so you can hide once you do the deed." He said as I nodded slowly.

"Oh do not worry I do not care much for the war god he is to proud like his father, but I sense that even if you do you will be hunted down by the Greek gods as Perseus Jackson and the Mortal." He said as I smiled.

"Actually only a few Greek gods know that I am Mortal and those gods are Artemis and Athena both of which understand my hatred towards Ares. They also understand that I will kill him or at least try when the time comes. I have faith in them and hope that they will not tell the gods that I am Mortal." I said as he smiled.

"Indeed Artemis and Athena are good secret keepers I will hand it to them." He said as I swore I saw a glint in his one eye suggesting something. But I let it pass as he continued to talk.

"Well beside that I give you my blessing in your future endeavors and hope that Ares gets what is coming to him. But lets us worry about that for another day and begin a feast you will never forget." He said raising both his arms and clapping his hands as he did thunder outside the building sounded and cheers began to sound outside the room and down in the city.

"They seem happy." I said walking to a window and looking down at the city as I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to Odin.

"Indeed they are it is only so often we use the great hall for a feast of this magnitude." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Great Hall?" I asked him as he smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Indeed what you have brought me is the prized position of my treasury and that is worthy of using the great hall for a feast. Now let's bring you to Freya she will know what to do with all this hair on you." He said motioning to my long hair and beard.

"Freya is she your wife?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"You are getting your names mixed up Frigg is my wife and Freya is the wife of Odr it is easily mixed up with people of different pantheons. At one time our own people believed that Odr and Freya were simply older names for Odin and Frigg. But I ensure you we are two different couples, but Freya is the major goddess of love, beauty, and minor goddess of war and wealth. Trust me she will get you into proper attire and cleanly groomed for the feast." He said as he walked me through a door as the guards all straightened their backs.

"You take this man to Freya she will be the one responsible for cleaning him up for the feast, also he is the reason we are holding this feast so treat him with respect." He added on as the guard nodded and began to lead me away as Odin began to walk another direction.

I just followed the guard through a maze of halls until we reached a room with door that were intricately designed. But I didn't get a chance to look them over as the guard knocked on the door and waited. But as we waited the door opened revealing a very sharp looking Loki who wore a green formal armor with his golden cloak on is back. He seemed surprised to see me as he looked up at me.

"I see you are here to clean up as well." He added sarcastically as I chuckled.

"Indeed I am requested by Odin." I said as he nodded.

"Well Freya is the best hair cutter and stylist there is in all of Asgard so you have nothing to worry about. Now if you will excuse me I have to go to my mother and talk to her about a few things." He said as he nodded his head and left me and guard as I walked in the room as the guard simply stayed outside the room.

"Hello I will be right with you." Said a female voice from a different part of the room as I looked around. It looked similar to a lounge but was smaller and had a table of some sort with a book of names and times on it. I noticed that Loki was on the list and so were others as well such as Odin and Thor. But as I did finish looking at it I sat down on a bench covered in some sort of goose feather filled pillows just like I made in my old home.

"Hello?" Said a voice as I stopped reading a book called 'battle strategy made simple by Odin' I just set it down on the table as I looked up to see a women behind the desk like table as she sat in a chair and looked over at me. As she did I was surprised at how beautiful she was in any sense of the word. She had long beautiful blonde hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall made of light. She had electric green eyes that showed she was not one to mess with if you got her angry.

Her body stood at maybe 6 feet tall even and her figure was hidden within her dress but her it didn't help hide her beautiful curves and assets. But her breasts at least had to be 6 inches out of her chest (f cups) and looked like they just watched to be played with. But I ripped myself out of that fantasy as I remember my current two girlfriends and mates that I had waiting in Egypt and China.

Yeah after I left China and received the dragon scale and book of medicine I made a visit to Bastet and mated with her just like I did LongMu. Bastet also accepted the fact that I was going to have more mates than just two and agreed to treat them nicely just like LongMu did. But for now I was trying to rip my eyes off the beautiful breasts of the women in front of me.

"Hello sir are you okay?" She asked in an angelic like voice that sounded curious at the time.

"Y-Yes I am sorry I got distracted…I have never seen a women with elf ears before." I said as I saw her raise an eyebrow. In truth the ears she had were my one savior from getting caught looking at her perfect body as I starred at them. She noticed this and her long ears seemed to sink down as if she was growing self-conscious as a blush spread across her face.

"S-Sir might I ask you to stop starring?" She asked me politely as I instantly looked away and coughed as she began to nervously run a hand through her long golden hair.

"Sorry but I was sent here to get cleaned up by Odin, he said you were the best." I said as she smiled with pride as she seemed to forget the even that just happened.

"Indeed I am, and I can see that this is going to take a long time." She said looking at my long hair and beard.

"Indeed it will be and I hope I can leave it up to you to trim and cut off properly." I said as she nodded.

"I assume you want this to be finished before the feast?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Yes I am the reason he is throwing the party anyways…" I said as she seemed even more surprised.

"Really?" She asked in complete astonishment like it wasn't possible.

"Hey just because I look awful doesn't mean I can't get a feast thrown in my honor. All I did was return this glowing cube thing to him." I said as her jaw dropped but she quickly collected herself as she cleared her throat.

"Well then let us begin just follow me and I will take us to the place I will trim and cut your hair." She said as I nodded as she led the way to a stunning sight. The room had no wall on one side of it and instead it was replaced with four pillars. But the view provided by the open space in between the pillars was an amazing view of the huge city bellow. It was breathtaking and I almost stopped moving as I looked down at the city.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to take off your cloak for me to cut your hair." She said as I looked down at my cloak and nodded. As I took it off I handed it to her as she hung them up on a spike in one of the walls along with my satchel. But when they both left my body they left me in a simple silk shirt and a pair of pants made of the same fabric as my cloak. The shirt was pure white but the pants were a dark black just like the cloak as well.

Through the shirt and pants you could tell I was very well fit and that Freya seemed to notice as she starred at my 8 pack through my shirt as she ripped her eyes off of my abs and back to my face.

"O-Okay can you please take a seat and I will get started." She said as I nodded and took the seat as she came up behind me with a pair of scissor and a comb.

"So what do you want gone?" She asked me as I thought about it.

"Take it all off except about an inch and a half on my head you can take off the whole beard." I said as she nodded.

"If you insist." She said as I nodded as she began to cut away.

**LINEBREAK:**

"Wow you clean up nice." Said Loki who had wondered back into the Freya's place as he claimed he was just 'delivering me my clothes' but I knew otherwise. But what I did know was that his feelings for her didn't go past a sisterly love.

"I know." I said simply as I pulled on the blue formal wear that Odin had requested for me. Loki just sat in the chair I was just in as Freya was currently sweeping the hair she cut off into a bin to throw away.

"Well aren't we confident." He said balancing on one side of the chair.

"Well why don't we ask the goddess of beauty herself, Freya what do you think?" I asked running a hand through my wild windblown hair and pulling on the last piece of the suit. All she did was glance up at me and cleared her throat as a blush spread across her face.

"I will admit you are one of the more handsome me I had ever seen-." But she was interrupted by Loki as he spoke.

"Oh come on Freya this guy makes Thor look like one eye ogre's ass. Even I admit you look better than anyone I had ever seen. It is almost like you were made out of stone." He said as I laughed nervously.

"Well sometimes I think I was molded out of clay but carved from stone works." I said earning a laugh from Loki and an eye roll from Freya.

"So back to the topic at hand Freya you should be getting ready for the feast." Loki said as she looked up from her job at hand.

"I will not be going this time." She said harshly as I saw her hand almost break the wooden broom handle.

"Oh come on Frey just because you're stupid ass Alpha husband is there doesn't mean you don't have to have a good time." Loki said as she gave him a sharp glare as she didn't break his look at her.

"Alpha husband? Oh right Odin mention him to me I think his name was Odr right?" I said as Freya spoke.

"That man is no husband of mine, he is as unfaithful as that god called Zeus the natives speak of!" Freya yelled as both me and Loki. But I had to give it to her if your husband cheated more than Zeus then you needed to divorce them.

"Why don't you two get divorced then?" I asked her as Loki threw up his arms.

"See not the only one who thinks the same thing as me Freya just get divorced and don't deal with his shit anymore as he cheats on you with Beta's and Omega's he has claimed." Loki said as Freya looked caught in a net.

"Because it is harder than you think to break a mate of an Omega and an Alpha Loki, even if I hate him I cannot bring myself to do such a bad thing to my mate. But both of you leave and I will think about coming to the feast." She said chasing us both out with a broom.

"Well that was interesting…" I said as Loki nodded.

"I thought that mates couldn't hate one another." I said as Loki shrugged.

"Well they can if the Alpha forces the Omega to be his mate and not a mutual feeling is felt in the beginning. So you can say that their mate like feelings are filled with mixed feelings and hate." He said looking at me.

"Well I cannot say that is a good thing." I said as he nodded.

"Actually I have a plan." Loki said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of plan?" I asked him as he grinned.

"A plan that will make Odr and Freya grow farther apart and maybe make Odr blow a fuse or even better yet get himself hurt." He said as I was still curious.

"Okay sounds good but why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him as his grin grew any bigger.

"Because the most handsome human ever is about to take the lovely major Norse goddess of love on a date to his own feast thrown by him by Odin. At the same time he is going to act all lovey dovey with the goddess and make her husband jealous." He said as my mouth dropped open. While the idea kind made a part of me agree with it and wanted to get in a fight with Odr the other half didn't want to as much.

"Oh no I am no-." But I was too late as the god grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room Freya was in to explain her plan to her.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I have had to do a couple of things lately and with a new job I am starting on Sunday I think the updates will come out at maybe 1 per week. While I am sorry that I cannot do them faster life comes first and fan fiction comes second so I am sorry for any future late updates.**


	33. Feast, Norse Gods Ship Couples Who Knew?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"A plan that will make Odr and Freya grow farther apart and maybe make Odr blow a fuse or even better yet get himself hurt." He said as I was still curious.

"Okay sounds good but why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him as his grin grew any bigger.

"Because the most handsome human ever is about to take the lovely major Norse goddess of love on a date to his own feast thrown by him by Odin. At the same time he is going to act all lovey dovey with the goddess and make her husband jealous." He said as my mouth dropped open. While the idea kind made a part of me agree with it and wanted to get in a fight with Odr the other half didn't want to as much.

"Oh no I am no-." But I was too late as the god grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room Freya was in to explain her plan to her.

**NOW:**

"Loki I swear if you weren't my favorite cousin I would have turned you into a cat." Freya threatened the god in green as he simply held up his hands in defense of himself. Freya on the other hand simple straightened her already perfect dress which was a light blue color. I on the other hand had a hard time keeping my eyes off the Norse goddess as she scolded Loki and at the same time seemed very unconfutable in her dress.

"Hey look on the bright side you finally get to piss Odr off." Loki said as he blocked a shoulder hit from Freya as she glared at him.

"Well…that is a good point." She said as Loki looked betrayed.

"Then why did you hit me?" He demanded as she rolled her eyes and then whispered something that sounded like 'pussy' but was quickly disregarded as she starred at me.

"Well are we going or not, the sooner I get out of this thing the better." She said pulling on the dress that hugged her body in all the right ways.

"You know for a goddess of beauty I would think that you enjoyed wearing dresses." I said as she seemed to study me for a second.

"Think of it this way being a goddess of beauty is a job for me and think of it this way if you come home from a job what is the one thing you want to do?" She asked me as I thought about it.

"Don't do anything that relates to the job since you are tired of doing it over and over again." I said as I admitted she was right, sometimes I would come home from my job as a guard and not I wouldn't even want to look at a sword.

"Exactly and thus explains why I hate dressing up and other things related to looking good. When you saw me when you came in the room I was at my worst state of beauty I had been in months." She said as I was about to comment but Loki beat me to it.

"You say you were at your worst but I would have to say you looked just fine to me." He added without a hint of anything but a compliment to her. All she did was scoff as I didn't try and break into that conversation as we all began walking down a hall.

"So tell me Mortal what is you main points of interest?" Asked Loki as I thought about it.

"Mana that flows in this world and simply exploring." I said as he seemed surprised.

"Exploring?" He asked me as Freya seemed intrigued in the topic.

"Yeah I mean…I just love exploring this world. It is so vast and even for me it will take time to fully see all of it. But to me the sight of a new view of the horizon each morning is like being born to me. It gives me a sense of reason to move and continue on my path in this world, I think you both understand the feeling after living such a long life?" I said as they both seemed to agree with a small nod.

"Indeed a sunrise is a good example of a new beginning and for those of us who are immortal it gives you a sense of reason in this world." Freya said as Loki and me remained quiet as she noticed our silence and looked at us both.

"But even then it is not enough for some." I added on as they both looked at me with confusion.

"I do not understand." Said Loki as I looked over at him.

"After such a long life gods in my pantheon sometimes lose their reason to live in this world. Such as Helios the titan of the sun of Selena the goddess of the moon, they sought no more in their never ending lives and finally decided to pass to the next world. Giving their domains to the twin archers Artemis and Apollo and in doing so faded from this very realm of existence." I said as they both looked at me surprised.

"A god dying…" Freya said in a saddened tone.

"Indeed a god fading by a force of nature or a battle is unheard of, but fading because you find your death is long overdue is much more common. Gods get tired and wish to end it on their own terms, but that is for my pantheon I do not know about yours." I said as they both glanced at one another and then back at me.

"It is not unheard of for a god to die by battle in our pantheon and ascend to Valhalla, but dying because one does not wish to be in this world is nearly unheard of for us." Loki said as I slowly nodded.

"Well I guess our pantheons are both similar and separate in many different issues, but may I ask you both something?" I said as they both nodded.

"Has a human ever been to Asgard?" I asked them as they shook their heads.

"Souls of humans have entered Valhalla but none have entered Asgard and was alive when they did so. I believe that you are the first to ever come through those gates." Loki said as I nodded.

"Would that mean that gods would find interest in me?" I asked them as I noticed we were approaching a large open door that showed a massive hall full of people drinking and feasting. At one of the tables at the head of the room that was perpendicular to the rest was Odin, Thor I guess, and a women that looked to be aged but still beautiful.

"You are the reason we are feasting tonight it would be rude to not be interested in you. Now if you will excuse me I believe that my mother is calling for me." Loki said as he walked ahead of us and seemingly phased through the crowd as I saw blips of him in the crowd but the next second I saw by the older women as a smile crossed his lips and began to talk.

"You know you don't actually have to do this." I said to Freya as she looked up at me.

"Well I made a promise and a Norse is not one to back down on a promise, though you might want to get ready to face a few brave gods in duels." She said as I didn't bet she was wrong. But the next thing I knew her arm was looped through mine and I was being dragged through the door of the hall as people began to notice me.

The talking from the people that took notice was silenced all together as Freya stood tall and proud as we walked arm in arm as she pulled me through the massively long room. Each set of eyes taking notice as they prettiest women in all of Asgard escorted a mysteriously handsome man towards the king and queen of Asgard.

"He is smaller than I heard." A whisper said from a man as I looked over to see a easily 7 foot tall man.

"I heard he wears a cloak made out darkness itself." Said another voice as I felt the fabric of my cloak under my other cloak Freya forced me to wear. But to conceal I made it shrink so it was about half the size of my other cloak. If you had good eyesight and caught me in a right movement you would have notice the black piece of fabric but right not it was perfectly concealed.

"I heard that the Egyptians taught him their spells as did the Chinese as well as the Greeks, I bet he is going to ask Odin to teach him in the ways of Norse spells." Whispered another voice.

"I must say he is much more handsome than I thought." Said a voice of a female as some giggled at her. But thankfully we made it to the front room as Odin smiled as he saw me, as he did he stood up and raised his hand as everyone turned to him.

"My people I would like to introduce the person this feast is for, I give you Mortal. As many of you have notice his is very well known in the world of the humans. Indeed his name stretches far and wide for the deeds he has performed and foes he has slain. But I ensure you he is our friend as he has returned the tesseract to me after it was lost nearly 1000 years ago. So in doing so he has earned himself another friend, so tonight let us drink until the morning sun and then some!" He shouted as the whole crowd cheered as they raised their glasses and all drank from them at once.

Frigg though just gave me and Freya a smile of gratitude as Odin bellowed a long laugh as he eventually found a mug of mead to stop himself from continuing. By now there were a number of people swarming me and asking questions as Freya was lost in the crowd as she was pushed aside. Though saddened by the loss of the one person I knew I was quickly focused on the amount of women swarming me as they all asked me questions.

"So you married?" One asked as she earned a glare from all the other women.

"Married…well I wouldn't say yet but I am in a relationship with a beautiful women." I said as she seemed to pout but another one picked up the conversation from that point.

"Might I ask who you are in a relationship with?" She asked me as I hitched my breath, I was at a loss of weather to say LongMu or Bastet because I knew that one day if they heard about this I was fucked regardless.

"Her name is-." But I was saved by a booming laugh and a glass of mead that was put in my hands as I looked to see Thor. At the sight of this most of the women scattered like frightened fish as Thor slapped my shoulder roughly and took a long drink from his own metal chalice of the fermented liquid.

"So your name is Mortal…a little odd don't you think for a name?" He asked me with a smile on his face as I grinned a little.

"I have to represent what I am do in not?" I told him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mortal you must learn a few things before you speak to this dimwit, riddles to him are like a women's emotions for us all he doesn't understand in the slightest of what they are." Said a new voice as we both turned to see Loki with a grin on his face as Thor just glared at him.

"I am not a dimwit…I simply don't understand some things." Thor said earning an role of the eyes from Loki.

"Indeed, but what Mortal meant was that he is the limiter of the human race who are all of which mortals. But that brings up a good point if you are the limiter of the whole human race it gives you never ending life. That part I understand since other limiters I have seen showed partial immortality. But the question I have is, how are you still alive?" Loki asked me as I looked at him funny.

"I think what my brother means to ask you is, how are you alive even though you are not immortal to a blade as all other limiters are?" Thor asked me as I understood now.

"I was cursed long ago by a god who didn't like the fact I was a limiter so along with another curse he made it so that I carry the curse of Prometheus or my father but altered ever so slightly." I said as they seemed shocked and unhappy.

"Well that is shocking, I have never heard such a thing before." Thor said as I nodded.

"Indeed but with the curse it keeps me from dying by the sword or anything for that matter, it doesn't limit itself to just wounds either but disease and hunger. Anything that may kill me and succeeds in doing so simply resets my body to its best condition but then some. You see each time I die from something my body adapts to protect myself from that something by a tiny bit. So over time dying by the same thing my body comes to slowly adapt itself stop myself from dying in that way." I said as they both were at a loss of words.

"I must say that is very interesting." Said a voice as I turned to see a male that had white hair that was short like mine. But he wore a white dress suit just like I did and at his hip was a sword.

"Odr." Both Loki and Thor said as I looked back to the man as I scanned him over more. He stood at least 6 foot 7 and his eyes were the lightest brown I had ever seen. But his overall features suggested he was more of a pretty boy than a warrior. But I can't exactly say that was a bad thing since I myself was handsome as well.

"I must say to be a limier and have such a curse is like getting two shields, one to provide protection from age and the other to provide you protection from a blade while adjusting to protect you farther. All while it revives you if any attack gets past it, I must say those two things sound as if you yourself possessed the blood of a god. But even I can tell you have the blood of a human running through you." He said looking me over as I shrugged.

"Indeed I do have the blood of mortal and not an ounce of godly blood in me, but my mortal blood gives me something that godly blood does not." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What great thing does the blood of a mortal give you that give you that godly blood cannot?" He asked me in a sarcastic tone as he mocked me. Both Loki and Thor seemed to take offence to his mockery but I responded before they could.

"I gives me the freedom to mold the mana this world is made out without any issue, you see humans were born from the earth itself and in doing so gave us something gods will never possess. While the same applies to me as well though as long as I do not have any godly blood in me I cannot wield or use any godly magic but only mana from the earth and air I was molded from and that exists all around me." I said as his face grew red as I didn't play into his trap as I explained the faults in both gods and humans.

"Indeed you are right Mortal us gods cannot use mana and humans cannot use magic. It is simply the laws of Chaos that we cannot overcome." Said an older voice as we turned to see Odin with Frigg at his side.

"Odin…" Odr said as he seemingly glared at the man as he agreed with me.

"Still mana and magic do have their faults they both possess many powerful features, but let us move to another topic. Odr I see you have no women at your side what brings this new spectacle?" Said Loki as Thor chuckled and Odin held in a laugh that went unnoticed by everyone. However Odr looked red with rage as he snarled a little.

"I can say the same for you Loki." He said as Loki rolled his eyes.

"I know the difference between pleasure and sincerity and right now I am currently entitled to a women I love. You could learn a thing or two from me." Loki said as Odr's eye twitched with rage as Frigg had to place a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Indeed he could brother." Thor said taking a drink from his cup as Odr snapped.

"I and tired of the disrespect you all show me when see you!" He said drawing his blade as the people went silent but Thor and Loki didn't look all that concerned as Thor took another drink and Loki straightened his jacket.

"What is going on here?" Asked a female's voice as Freya entered the fray (he jokes). She just stepped in-between us and Odr as he looked over at her.

"I was going to teach these two a lesson in manors, while I am at it I will do the same to you." He said as his hand lashed out and filled itself with her hair as she screamed in pain as both her hands went to her head as he yanked her closer to him. In doing so this brought her down to her knees as everyone took a step towards him ready to attack him if needed.

"You are my wife! If I ever see you walking arm in arm with another man I will kill him and then teach you the reason why you are mine!" He yelled as she cried out in pain as his hand squeezed harder.

"Odr let her go or you will not enjoy what happens next." Thor said in a deadly calm voice as Odr's sword was leveled with him before he could raise his hand.

"I will do what I want with my possession you lowly god of thunder." He spat as I grimaced at the insult, thunder gods were not ones to take light of insults. But before Thor could act Odin spoke up.

"Odr she is not a possession to anyone not even you, it doesn't matter if you are mated or not. She is nobodies belonging not let her go." He said in tone that threatened much more than torture if he didn't.

"T-This is your fault!" He shouted as he pointed his blade at me as I guess it kind of was but he was overacting by a lot.

"I would love to see how that is possible but-." I cut myself off as my hand with my mead in it shot out and splashed the drink in his face. In doing so he retracted his sword had and let go of Freya as she quickly got up and ran to Frigg. The older women hugged her and whispered to her as Freya she seemed to hyperventilate as she hugged the women.

"Dam you!" Shouted Odr as he cleared his face of the liquid and lashed out at me. But his blade never met my skin as suddenly my pole arm or Divine Right met it. At first Odr was shocked at how quick the weapon appeared as he jumped back as I pulled Divine Right out of my pocked as I extended the other half so it was the same height as me as I faced off Odr.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Odr asked me as I looked at Diving Right.

"One that is a lot more dangerous than it looks, I bet even someone as stupid as you can feel the presence it carries." I said as he looked at the pitch black pole arm with its intricate designs on it. All he did was look back up at me as I looked right back at him.

"I must say Mortal that is one fancy pole arm, to grow and shrink that is very interesting." Said Loki who didn't pay Odr any mind as he examined Divine Right.

"I got it from my father as a late parting gift, it is made out of minerals and metals from deep within Tartarus. I bet even Odr knows that such a place is filled with so much malice and hate that any weapon made from its metals is anything but normal." I said as I didn't break his line of eyesight.

"Well I think of this as a perfect time to test your skills against a Norse god, Mortal I give you permission to duel Odr." Odin said as Odr smirked.

"I will make short work of this trash." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"We will see about that." I said as people began to spread out from us as I took off my outside cloak and made my own cloak morph into a small square of fabric as I put it in my pocket. I then took off my jacket as it left me in a simply fancy shirt as I rolled up its sleeves. Odr seemed to have the same idea as he also pulled off his cloak and jacket with his fancy shirts sleeves rolled up.

"What are the stakes for this duel?" I asked Odin as he seemed to think

"If I win I Odin has to make me a captain of his guard and treat me with the respect I deserve." Odr said as I looked over at Odin as he looked at me like a lot was riding on the line.

"Fine but if Mortal wins then you must unmark Freya and lawfully divorce her." Odin said as Odr scoffed.

"Fine then…looks like I am going to have to measure myself to fit that new guard outfit." Odr said as I just twirled Divine Right in one hand. Odr just held his blade steady and a shield that he had gotten from someone.

"Hey Odin are powers allowed or do you just want it to be a battle of skill?" I asked him as Odin smiled.

"Just skill I feel that if you two used your powers I would have to remodel this hall." He said as I nodded as people began to cheer for both of us. I don't know why people cheered for Odr but I guess when a person wants blood they don't really care who wins.

"I will try and not destroy too much." I said as Odin got a curious look.

"Now Odr why don't we get this started, I am hungry and I heard the Norse had some of the beast meat around." I said in a mocking tone as Odr roared in rage as she charged me with surprising agility. His sword strikes were fast I would give him that but to me they all moved in slow motion. After my training with the Monkey King and dueling him daily my sense of movement in battle spiked dramatically. To me it was like playing with a child with a sword that was too big his strikes were so slow.

But even then he was kind of lousy with a sword to begin with as far as I could tell, I bet one of Odins guard could give me a better challenge then Odr could. But I didn't pay that much mind as I blocked his tenth strike at me with ease as I led his sword so the movement was carried with him as he stumbled past me. I just turned to him with a shake of the head as I twirled Divine Right as people around us roared for more.

"Your movements are sloppy for a god." I said as people laughed as Odr grew even angrier.

"I am starting to think this whole golden blood thing and being a god isn't what is made up to be." I said as I blocked another strike as he managed to lock his blade with Divine Right.

"I will kill you!" He shouted as he put more pressure on the blade as I admit he was strong I will give him that. But I was stronger than him by just a little as I pushed him off me with a thrust of my arms as he lost his balance but managed to stable himself. I just shook my head and sighed as I wanted to end this.

"Now that you have attacked let me have a shot at you, let me show you just how fast this human is." I said as I slipped into a stance as I took in a deep breath and waited for Odr to strike. But being the stupid god he was he took the bait as he rushed me with his sword raise high. In the next instant I lashed out towards him in a speed he barely had time to block with. But the strike was so powerful that when it met his sword it shattered under the pressure of it.

This sent Odr sprawling as well as the shards of his sword flew into the air and landed safely inside the circle of people. But this action however just filled the crowds rage as they all cheered as I got out of my stance as I twirled Divine Right as smoke poured off the area the blade hit it at. Odr however looked shocked as I pointed the end of Divine Right at him as he slowly got up.

"As I said you are sloppy any normal god would have been able to meet the strike and been able to diffuse the power in it. Not only that but I am sure that Loki would have been able to attack me at least once during the whole attack even while defending." I said making a motion of a dagger to the side as Loki nodded in agreement.

"But here you are without a sword and only a shield, now show me what you can do with a simple shield." I said pulling back as I gave Divine Right one good twirl then stamped it in the ground. Odr was read with more than just rage at this point as he roared at me and charged me with his shield acting as a blunt tool to hit me with the rim of.

However as he reached me I dodge each strike easily as I seemingly danced around him and played with him as I sometimes would make a hit at him. When I did I would stop an inch from him and say 'dead' and then retreat and wait for him to attack. Eventually though I grew bored as I decided to end it as in one fluid movement I swiped his feet off the ground with Divine Right. As he was in the air I planted Divine Right in the ground the grabbed it with both hands.

As I did I pushed off the ground with both legs and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying through the air and into a wall. The wall effectively broke with the force I hit him with as I lowered myself down to the ground and dusted off my pants as I watched Odr lay motionless in the wall.

"I warned him didn't I?" I said as everyone looked over at me.

"I must say Mortal you are a strong fighter." Said Odin as I laughed.

"Took me a decade or two but I got most of the basics down, however I am a master in every Chinese marital art they have. So if I wanted to I would have broken every bone in his body but this time I decided to go with tradition scrimmage." I said as he looked impressed.

"Martial arts…hmm indeed you are very impressive I give you that." Odin said as I nodded.

"But it looks like Odr will need some help getting out of the wall." I said looking over at him as he remained motionless in the wall.

"Guards take Odr to his home for the time being, send the necessary people if he has sustained to serous of injuries." He added on as the guards nodded and went to retrieve the unconscious god.

"So tell me Mortal you kick gods ass's often?" Asked Thor as the crowd dissipated as they left the royal family and Freya.

"Not often but I have killed a Japanese lighting god, no offense to the lighting gods." I said as Thor shook his head.

"None take I respect a man who can stand up to a god, but to a lighting to is doing so but by a tenfold. But I must ask you why did you take it easy on him?" Thor asked me as I shrugged.

"I thought he deserved a good ass kicking so I just went for it as well as teaching him a lesson. Overall I think he just needed a wakeup call so I gave it to him. But if I had gone full out on him I think you would have had more than just one wall to repair. I trained with the Monkey King himself from the Chinese pantheon. I have more skills and strength then my body leads onto." I added on for good measure as he nodded.

"Well maybe one day you can show me how you fight for real." He added with a booming laugh as I chuckled.

"Mortal may I have a word?" Odin asked me as Loki and Thor seemed to recognize his tone as they both left us and joined Frigg and Freya as they went to other guests and talk as Freya seemed a little scarred still.

"Sure…what can I talk to you about?" I asked him.

"Well I was wondering if you were planning to stay in Asgard for a while." He said as I looked around me.

"I don't see why not but I feel that this is more of a request than a concern." I said as he nodded as he looked over at Freya who gave a nervous smile to people who were asking her is she was okay.

"I need you to guard Freya for a while." He said as I raised an eyebrow, while I wasn't against the thought of protecting the pretty women I had my own schedule I would like to keep to.

"I kind of get why…" I said as he nodded as we both looked at Obr's limp body.

"Indeed I feel like he will try and claim her again after I ask Chaos to remove their claiming on one another and I have them divorced." He said as I nodded.

"Might I asked why you want me and not one of your guards to guard her?" I asked him.

"Odr knows your strength and will not try anything while you are around her, all I need is for you to protect her until I find that he is no longer perusing her." He said as that seemed manageable. But at the same time I saw a glint in his eye that suggest something else.

"There any other reasons other than I am strong and Obr fears me?" I asked him as he cleared his throat as I caught him in his plan.

"Well I think that Freya might like having you around." He said as I got a 'are you serious' look.

"I think what you meant to say is that you think she finds me attractive and you wouldn't mind having the strongest human alive as a son in law. At least I think she is your daughter in a way." I said as he coughed a few times and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I would be lying if I said that wasn't true…so what do you saw you up for it?" He asked me with a wiggle of his eyebrows. All I could do was sigh at his antics but smile inwardly at the thought of having Freya at my side.

"I will do it." I said as he smiled and patted me on the back

"I knew you could do it." He said happily.

"But I request a few things." I said as he froze.

"What kind of things?" He asked me.

"Just a few things nothing to worry about. The first thing is that none of you push me and Freya towards one another. If there is going to be a relationship between us I want it to happen naturally not by the hand of an outside force. Second I ask for a room that is opposites of Freya's and a something that can tell me if there is any unwanted guests in her room our outside her door. Finally I request that I can return home for a week before I begin this task as well as free passage to Asgard." I finished as Odin nodded.

"Well I can't guarantee that nobody will try and push you two together." He said as I looked at him when I noticed something in his eye like a glint of knowledge I wasn't let onto. But seeing as he was Odin I wasn't going to press it.

"I feel like you already know our future before we do." I said to test him as he stiffened.

"I am the All Father for nothing am I not, I can tell when two people are made for one another. But besides that I will agree to your other demands. Starting next week you will begin to guard Freya after you visit home." He said as I nodded.

"Just call on Heimdall and he will pick you up wherever you are." He added on as I nodded once again.

"I will see you in a week." I said as he nodded.

"I will see you in a week as well." He said as he left me to go to the others as I started on my way to the gate of Asgard to go pay my favorite goddess of the hunt a visit.

**Okay guys I managed to pump this one out in a short time but remember they won't be coming out this fast got it. Also any good comment you guys have would be great to hear.**


	34. The Hunt Skinny Dips, Zoe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"Well I can't guarantee that nobody will try and push you two together." He said as I looked at him when I noticed something in his eye like a glint of knowledge I wasn't let onto. But seeing as he was Odin I wasn't going to press it.

"I feel like you already know our future before we do." I said to test him as he stiffened.

"I am the All Father for nothing am I not, I can tell when two people are made for one another. But besides that I will agree to your other demands. Starting next week you will begin to guard Freya after you visit home." He said as I nodded.

"Just call on Heimdall and he will pick you up wherever you are." He added on as I nodded once again.

"I will see you in a week." I said as he nodded.

"I will see you in a week as well." He said as he left me to go to the others as I started on my way to the gate of Asgard to go pay my favorite goddess of the hunt a visit.

**NOW:**

**ARTEMIS POV:**

I sat floated peacefully in the lake next to our camp, the soothing water was warmed by the ever so bright sun in the sky. Though Apollo was an idiot sometimes…well most of the time, I will give him the benefit of the doubt and admit that the sun felt great on the skin. But as I floated aimlessly and the fish in the lake sometimes nibbled at my skin cleaning my back. The giggles of females entered my ears as I smiled at the sound of my hunters enjoying themselves.

Currently we were all using the lake to bathe and some of the girls found it amusing to splash one another. One splash after another ad currently the hunt was divided into two groups as they all went all out on one another. Though some were much older than their bodies suggested they still all enjoyed the thrill of being a pure innocent girl from time to time. But in my own silence I simply enjoyed the sounds of nature and the girls as the water washed all my aches and pains away.

"Lady Artemis will you join us?" Said Phoebe who managed to escape the splashing to swim over to me. I just opened one eye and glanced in her direction as I over looked her 16 year old naked body. Yes the hunt all bathes together while naked but I ensure you that none of my girls are into females and men alike at least I think. With the new rule implemented by Chaos we were forced to make a small jail like area for any Omegas and Alphas who went into heat.

Even I was subject to the jail made especially for me by Hephaestus so that I couldn't break out of it as long as I was in my Alpha heat. It was made so the hunt wouldn't have to worry about being claimed by anyone and so we wouldn't have any unexpected births in the hunt. Even if we all were females Alphas possess the power to change one's body to fit the need to breed, female or not. Even with this though the girls began to fear the outside world even more because the thought of being forced to be somebodies eternal love slave was not on their to do list.

With that the hunt began to barley visit the human cities, to a point even we only went for supplies and that was it. But even still they were afraid that new females might be Alphas and impregnate them. So I was forced to stop brining in girls unless we could confirm if they were a Beta or Omega. Thankfully though there are only two Alphas in the whole hunt myself included.

Though even with two of us I sometimes found Alex our other Alpha flirting with some of the Omegas and Betas who all of which looked uncomfortable when she was. They knew that Alex was not used to her Alpha pheromones as much as I being a goddess and all. They didn't want to risk being raped by her if her pheromones overcame her heat or not. So I was forced to room Alex by herself and put a one way lock on her tent so it could only be opened by the outside.

She was not pleased to say the lest and was angry but after I explained that the other girls concerns with her flirting and her pheromones getting the better of her she reasoned that this was for the best. Though just a few days ago she asked me if she could leave the hunt all together since the thought of raping and impregnating a fellow hunter was too much for her. I agreed and as of now this was her last week with the hunt and tomorrow we are all planning on giving her a Farwell party.

Though I myself admit I have slipped up and caught my Alpha pheromones poking out a little or a lot. I would occasionally catch myself staring at the butt or the breasts of the girls. I would also being to notice how curvy the girl's bodies were and how simply attractive they were. Or simple actions that they performed that my mind would rate on how seductive the action was. Such as wringing the water from a shirt while it was still on or bending down to pick something up with a skirt on.

But when it got real bad I would daydream of doing dirty and perverted things to the Omegas and Betas in the hunt. But this only happened when my heat was only a few days away which gave me a notice. Then I would tell the girls and we would pick a spot to camp for 3 weeks while I spent out my heat in the jail that was personally made for me. I don't remember them most of the time but what I am told is that the Omega's aren't allowed to be within 50 feet of the cage my scent is so strong.

Thankfully I just got out of my latest heat and my next one wasn't due for another 3 to 4 months. But let's get back to the curious hunter who was using my naked stomach as a pillow as she floated with me. All she did was as she looked up at me through the gap in my breasts and wait for me to answer.

"I would love to but I am enjoying the water to much right now." I said as I closed my eyes as Phoebe pouted.

"You're no fun." She said with a huff as I smiled at her antics, but thankfully she didn't peruse me and swam back to the shallows where all the girls were.

"I am when I am not relaxing and I needed this a lot." I said to myself as I stretched out my 26 year old arms and legs as I enjoyed the popping of my joints.

"Ohh." I said in a much sexier voice than I had hoped to say it in as a nice pop sounded in my back as I arched my back as well as I could in the water.

"I am sure the reason she didn't want to play with us was because she had 'other' duties to attend to." I heard as I looked over at the girls who all looked at me like I was doing something dirty.

"Hey I was doing no such things!" I shouted as I earned a group blush and giggle.

"Whatever you say Lady Artemis." One said in a tone that said she didn't believe me.

"Don't make me come over there." I said as they all seemed to smile as they edged me on.

"Oh is the big mean Alpha going to chase around the adorable little Betas and Omegas around?" Teased another as I blushed at the comment.

"I wouldn't never do such thing!" I yelled at them as I let my anger overcame me my powers flared making a small explosion I the water around me. But in doing so it sent a wave of water at least 5 feet high at them. All I could do was hear the screams of the girls as the water hit them as I floated in the raging water as it all poured back into the lake. I just slapped my forehead in frustration as I inwardly cursed myself.

"Nice." Said a hunter who cot carried in by the return water as some of the others pulled themselves from bushes and trees as they all were giggling like mad.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Said Phoebe as she pulled a twig from her hair as a giggling hunter shot past her as she was carried back into the lake by a culvert of water.

"Yeah…" I said dryly as the girls were calming themselves down each of which was not injured in my little explosion of emotions. They actually enjoyed the event more than I thought as they were all giggly and happy as they helped pull leaves and shrubbery from each other's hair.

"That was fun." One said as she pulled a leaf from her hair and tossed it to the side.

"We should do that again." Said another as they all agreed as I sighed deeply as I pulled myself from the water as I took a head count of all the hunters. I was short one as I counted only 29 hunters as they went back into the lake for more fun as I stayed on shore.

"Hey who are we missing?" I called out to them as they all gave me a 'really' face.

"You're the goddess of the hunt you should have us all memorized." One said as I blushed.

"I try my best but some of you just look to similar." I said as they seemed to agree with me on that one.

"So who are we missing?" I asked as they looked around.

"Emily I think." Phoebe said as she took another look at everyone.

"Emily…" I repeated as I looked back towards the woods as I scanned for her. But as I did I found nothing as I grew a thinking face.

"If you continue doing that you are going to get wrinkles." One of them said as I turned back to her and stuck out my tongue. But as I did I began walking forward and at the same time I shifted my age from my older form to my 16 year old one as I ran a hand through my drying hair. It was still red as ever and I loved every inch of it but sometimes the length of it got on my nerves. It just got in my way of hunting and I had to figure out something to hold it all in one place.

"Emily!" I shouted as I got no response as I sighed and continued back towards camp to see if she had finished up and was at camp.

"Emily!" I shouted again as I continued on my way through the brush to find nothing but big puddles of water and wet bushes.

"Where are you?" I asked myself as I noticed something out of the corner of my eye as I saw a foot by the side of a wall of shrubs hiding the rest of the body from view. I panicked to say the least I had just killed Emily, I knew she wasn't a strong swimmer and with the sight of the pale foot didn't help me. I just ran forward as fast as I could towards the body in hopes to save her hopefully.

But as my body broke through the brush I was met with a sight that threw a lot of emotions at me. There kissing the unconscious body of Emily was no other than Percy Jackson in clothes that I had only seen on Norse gods when we bumped into one another. But by his side was another female that looked kind of like a Persian princess that was at least 16 years old and dressed in a Greek chiton.

At first I froze at the sight as anger and confusion got to me first as I watched Percy pull of rom the kiss. Instantly I let my body take action and tackled him as hard as I could to get him off my huntress. To say the least he was not prepared for the hit as I felt his arm pop from the force I hit him with as we tumbled a few feet. When we came to rest I had a dagger at his throat that I had summoned and another dangerously close to his genitals as I sat on his chest.

He just looked up at me shocked and confused until his mind seemed to process what was happening. As it did he sat up quickly as a smile broke his face, my smaller 16 year old body didn't do much to stop him. I simply lost my balance as I toppled backwards losing my knives in the process but was instantly wrapped up in a hug from two massive arms. However I notice that his dislocated arm was already relocated as he gave a hearty laugh.

He just gave my small body a good squeeze from his huge arms as it forced my breath out of my lungs. He then put both his hands on my shoulders as he pushed me away from him but only at arms lengths as his stupid smile remained on his face.

"Artemis it is so good to see you again." He said as if I had died and come back to life. However my natural reflexes kicked in along with my male hating tendencies as I summoned a knife in a flashed. As I did I moved on reflex as I rammed the knife hilt deep in Percy's chest and then managed to bring up a foot and kick his torso away from me. But the kick propelled me through the air with a backflip as I summoned my bow in midair and landed gracefully and aimed an arrow in his direction.

"Why were you kissing my hunter?" I nearly yelled at him as I hadn't realized I had just stabbed his heart. He seemed to be overcoming his own shock at my actions but as he was still in shock as he answered me back.

"Kissing her? I was reviving her." He said as I studied him then I nodded slowly, Percy was not one to lie to me and being the god of truths sister you kind of pick up on how to tell if people are lying. But to also answer his statement she began to cough violently as water spurted from her mouth. I instantly went into action and went to her side as Percy sat still as he still hadn't noticed the knife in his chest.

"Emily are you okay?" I asked her as her eyes slowly blinked.

"What happened to me?" She croaked out slowly as I was at a loss for an answer but Percy had one instead.

"You drowned." He said as she slowly turned her head to see Percy with a knife in his chest with a good amount of blood drenching his blue Nordic clothes. She just slowly turned back to me and said something that made me laugh on the inside a little.

"Is it just me or is the ghost of Percy over there." She said as I turned to see Percy who had a confused looked on his face as I smiled a little.

"Yeah it is just you." I said as she nodded slowly as she was still in a daze.

"I am going to take a nap." Emily said as I nodded as I flashed her back to her tent as I turned back to Percy who looked at me but then his face went a hard red as he looked away. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What?" I asked him as he didn't meet my eyes as he turned his back to me.

"Y-Your attire." He said as I looked down and noticed I was completely naked as an instant golden blush went all the way to the roots of my hair as I covered what I could of myself with my arms.

"You saw nothing." I said as he nodded.

"A-Agreed." He stuttered as I snapped my fingers as my hunter attire appeared over me and my hair dried itself as well.

"I am clothed." I said as he glanced in my direction to see if it was safe as me fully turned around as he sat on the ground. But I wasn't done as I pulled back an arrow on my bow and aimed it at him.

"You say anything to anyone and I keep you dead for as I long as I can." I threatened him as he nodded quickly.

"Got it." He said as he raised his hands as I nodded sternly and slowly released my tension on the bow as I set it to my side.

"You might want to pull that out." I said pointing at him as he got a confused face and looked down. As he did he seemed surprised as he gripped the dagger and pulled it out without an ounce of pain on his face. Instantly however the wound sucked back up all his blood and sealed without a scar. The only way you could tell he got stabbed was the torn clothes and even then it looked like they simply got torn on a branch.

"Well didn't notice that." He said tossing the dagger back to me as I caught it and flashed it away as I looked over him.

"Well you seemed happy to see me." I said as he smiled and nodded.

"Yes I am because I found someone perfect for the hunt." He said as I frowned a little.

"So your just happy that you found me someone for the hunt and not because you wanted to see me?" I asked him as I crossed my arms as he grew a panicked face as I messed with him.

"I-I am happy to see you as well Artemis don't you worry but getting tackled and stabbed right when I see you doesn't exactly make me want to say that I am happy at the moment to meet you." He said as I frowned.

"You were kissing one of my hunters." I said as I threw my hand in his direction.

"She drowned like I said, I was reviving her okay." He said as I glared at him.

"I didn't know that okay, from my point of view it looked like you were taking advantage of an unconscious hunter." I said as he gave me a 'really' face.

"When have I ever in all my days of knowing you ever given you any reason to suspect I would take advantage of any women?" He asked me as I tried to find a reason but I simply couldn't as I blushed as he was right.

"Well I give you that but still my tendency towards males kind of blinds me to some things." I admitted as he nodded along with it.

"Yeah I kind of noticed but back to second reason I am her besides visiting my favorite goddess." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you just keep saying that even when you know you are wrong, but might I ask who she is?" I asked as I looked over at the Persian princess as she lay unconscious on the ground.

"Her name is Zoe Nightshade she is one of the Hesperides banished from her home after helping…Hercules with his labor of retrieving the golden apples." He said as if the word Hercules brought deeply buried emotions up.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as Percy slowly exhaled and then took a breath.

"I mean to say is that Hercules convinced Zoe to help him with his labor but with the promise to take her with him after he completed it. Zoe gave him a sword and aided him and Hercules completed his task but when he was leaving hi abounded Zoe who had promised to take with him. Her family found out eventually and banished her from the garden and took away her immortality and left her to rot in this world."

"She tried to fallow Hercules to make him take her with him but he still refused, but he instead found another use for her in the end." He said with venom as I felt my blood boil.

"I swear if that son of Zeus laid one hand on her I will murder him." I hissed as Percy shook his head.

"I am sorry but you will not get to murder him today, I managed to stumble upon the two before he did anything physical to her body. Though I must add that this chiton is a spare that I had in my satchel, when I found them her clothes were in tatters." He said as I felt my blood boil even more.

"Do not worry I took care of him if you are wondering." He said as I felt a little better as I nodded. But then I noticed something in his eyes that suggested that this story wasn't over.

"What happened after that?" I asked him as he cleared his throat.

"Nature happened." He said as I grew confused.

"Nature happened? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him as he seemed to try and figure it out.

"I mean…things…well…I-I don't….dam." He said as his head fell and I just got even more confused.

"Explain it properly." I demanded as he looked up at me like a kid in trouble.

"You promise not to get mad at me?" He asked me

"Depends…was it out of your control?" I asked him.

"Completely." He said without a hint that he was lying.

"Did it hurt her in or any maiden in any form?" I asked him as he thought about it.

"Just a little." He said making marks with his fingers, I just raised an eyebrow.

"How much is a little?" I asked him.

"Like cut on the finger." He said as thought if I should castrate him for hurting her but then I remembered they would just grow back if he died. So I was at a loss on the killing him part so I had to accept it she got hurt and that was the past.

"You're lucky it is you or I would have castrated you for hurting a maiden." But as I said the word maiden Percy seemed to flinch a little and bite his lip as I got a serious face.

"Did anything about this 'nature happened' affect her status as a maiden?" I asked him as he looked at me like he was fucked.

"Entirely." He said as I felt an eye twitch in pure anger as I watched Percy scoot back a few feet which was wise of him.

"I swear if you deflowered her without her consent I swear to the gods of every pantheon of every age I will throw you to the void so help me." I threatened him as he flinched.

"I don't know if she was." He said as suddenly an arrow appeared in the tree next to his head as I was already pulling back the next one.

"Wait a second! What I mean is that we both went into our heats! I don't know because of that reason!" He yelled at me as I froze entirely.

"Your heats activated?" I asked him in a deathly calm voice.

"Yes I had rescued her from Hercules a week earlier and we were traveling together to get here. She hadn't moved from my tents bed at all except to move towards your camp. I was sitting by the campfire like I always did before I took a night watch of the camp when it had happened. Zoe came out of the tent in full heat and right towards the nearest Alpha to her. I myself was experiencing the beginning of my heat and her own heat tossed me right into mine."

"I swear on my name that I had tried to escape but my pheromones were just too much and took over. Zoe herself showed no signs of resistance in the whole event and even went as far as welcoming me into her bed chambers in the tent. Like I said I don't know if she did mean to but from what I can tell she didn't act like that out of complete pheromones. She must have developed something in the emotional category to even consider me someone to bed her." As he finished I was silent for a minute as I stared down at him.

"So you two had sex." I said as he nodded slowly.

"In the entire even did she ever show signs of combativeness?" I asked him as he thought about it.

"If you mean her telling me to get off then no…actually it was more of a don't leave me love tunnel." He said as I blushed.

"Not what I needed to hear." I said as he blushed himself.

"Did she show any regret afterwards?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No she was actually kind of glad that I had taken her maiden hood and not Hercules." He said as if he himself didn't believe it at first. I just sighed as I understood that they both had a heat filled night filled with passion and lust which was not uncommon in this new world. I knew that he was not lying and that he had done nothing wrong and had tried to resist but heats are powerful.

"Did anything else happen or is anything else I should know?" I asked him as he looked down at the sleeping Zoe.

"She is an Omega and I accidently claimed her." He added quickly as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well that explains why her heat was so powerful and she was so acceptant to what happened. Well even though I am angry at you for what you did to her that is no reason for me to not take her in the hunt. She may stay in the hunt is she so desires, I guess I must learn to accept these changes in this new world. But you are lucky it is you if it had been anyone else I would have killed them." I added sternly as he nodded as I looked over at her.

"So tell me why is she unconscious?" I asked him.

"She kind of thought you were going to kill her for not being a maiden and fainted from the stress of it." He said as I laughed lightly.

"As long as she has the heart of a maiden and skills of a hunter I will accept her. I have had many fine women in my hunt who were not maidens I just prefer if they are is all. But I know from the claiming she will have no interest in any other men or women besides you. Though it disgusts me to say this…I am glad you had claimed her and somebody else hadn't." I said as he nodded.

"For now though take her to my tent and we will await for her to wake, I must go to the rest of the hunters and talk about if they will accept her." I said as he nodded and picked up the girl, you might think of 16 year old having sex with a 27 year old is wrong but during this time it was completely natural. A women reaches maturity at 16 and can bear children by then and it is not uncommon to see pregnant 16 year olds in Greek cities.

"Got it I will see you an hour." Percy said as I nodded as we parted our ways for the time being.

**PERCY POV:**

I sat contently as I watched Artemis talk to a now awake Zoe who was told that she could stay in the hunt even if she was a maiden. This news was an instant relief to Zoe as she started to cry she was so happy. This resulted in Artemis hugging her and comforting her for about an hour as Zoe cried with joy. But finally she pulled away from the moon goddess and asked her if it was okay if she was claimed.

This topic earned a glance from both women in my direction as Zoe looked at me with a look of understanding. Though I could tell Zoe didn't consider me a lover but a person she could pour her emotions out to and feel safe around. Kind of like a friend you love to a point that you can't love them in any way besides a friend. In our case however it included benefits that included sex and a very touchy or cuddly affections with one another.

Artemis however looked at me like I was a retarded friend who caused trouble for her everywhere I went. Which was true in a sense but I knew she still liked me even if I had done so many things she disliked. One of which was being a male while others were scattered around all over the place.

"So Zoe do you think you would like to be a hunter?" Artemis asked her.

"Absolutely." She said without missing a beat as Artemis smiled.

"Percy if you can leave us alone I will complete the oath with Zoe." Artemis said as I nodded and left the tent as I was met with a horde of hunters all of which looked at me like was I in for it. Then I remember out last encounter on Olympus which didn't go so well, but to answer my internal observation was one really angry looked Phoebe.

"Why are you here?" She asked me in a harsh tone which I knew I deserved.

"I am here to deliver you all a new sister." I said as they all glanced at one another.

"Is this the claimed one Artemis told us about?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants could you?" Phoebe said as I rolled my eyes.

"If you're wondering how it happened it was during a heat that both of us had at the same time. So don't get on me about claiming her because I could, I had no control over myself during that time." I said as Phoebe scoffed but was interrupted by Artemis and a new and now slightly silver glowing Zoe.

"Hunters I would like you to meet your new sister Zoe, she will be part of the hunt as of starting now. Treat her with respect and she will do the same, also I hope you all understand her situation to its fullest degree." Artemis added in as everyone nodded including Phoebe who was the first one to actually greet her.

"I hope we grow to become great sisters." She said extending her hand as Zoe gratefully took it from her.

"I hope as well, so I heard from a few nymphs you all know Percy." She said as everyone looked at me and back at her as she tilted her head to the side as if she was confused.

"In one way or another I think we all know Percy, even if he is a male he is one of the few Artemis respects." Phoebe said as if I was a stray do that live in an area of homes.

"So are you any good with a bow?" One asked getting off the subject as they all began to lead her to the archery range as Artemis joined my side to watch they walk off.

"So I heard your Alpha hunter is leaving on her own whim." I said as she looked over at me.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked me as I smiled.

"You would be surprised at what information I hear in the mana of the wind." I said as she just rolled her eyes.

"You and your stupid mana, does Ares even know you can use it?" She asked me.

"Not really, all he thinks I can do is teleport and that is it. But I can do much more than that I ensure you. But tell me about this Alex I have heard about." I said as she sighed.

"Well as you know the girls and all their fears about being claimed, well things happened and it ended up with Alex being locked up in her room during the night. That escalated from that and eventually she decided to leave the hunt." She said as I nodded in understanding Alpha pheromones can be a hassle.

"Well have you found any place for her to go yet?" I asked her as she looked over at me.

"Not really I haven't really thought about it." She answer truthfully as I nodded.

"Well how about I take her in." I said as she slowly looked up at me like I was crazy.

"What in the hell are you planning?" She asked me as I laughed.

"Nothing trust me, it is just that in my years of traveling I have come across many misfits and people with great skill who just don't fit in. I have learned that many of these people are I need of a home so I made one." I said as she looked in me in disbelief.

"Like a hunt?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"No not like the hunt but like a small town, right now I have about 30 people but I hope to get more in the future." I said as Artemis was at a loss of words.

"But Alex is human…" She said as I nodded.

"I know that and that is why I am giving her this offer, I only accept mortals into my town that I am creating." I said as she looked surprised.

"Where is this town?" She asked me as I smiled.

"That is for me to know and you to not find out, I am sorry I would tell you but most of these people have a hard time around gods or any nature. It is best if you don't know." I said as she nodded understanding sometimes people didn't like the gods and that was the truth.

"So this…community you are making. Are there others like Alex?" She asked me.

"If you are referring to women who were wronged by men then yes there are, but I ensure you the men I do have there are just as nice as they get in this world. Also they are all understanding in the whole Alpha/Omega/Beta thing so you don't have to worry about that either." I said as she thought about it. But to answer her thoughts a voice spoke behind us.

"I wouldn't mind going to such a place." Said the voice of Alex as both of us turned to see the blonde haired female.

"You would lose your immortality." I said as she nodded.

"I was going to anyways, plus I think I have live long enough. 700 years is a good run I think." She said as I looked at Artemis to see her choice I this.

"I…will allow it, Alex go pack your things you will leave with Percy when he departs later today." She said as Alex slung a pack over her shoulder.

"Already done." She said as Artemis nodded slowly, she then walked over to Alex and hugged her as Alex looked surprised.

"If you ever need anything just give me a prayer." She said as Alex nodded and hugged the goddess back. It took a minute but eventually the two broke apart as the 14 year old Alex pulled away from Artemis and walked over to me. Alex and I went back in terms of her growing accustomed to my visits to Olympus, eventually we grew close in hunter terms. I could talk to her without getting an arrow to the face is basically what that meant.

"I am ready whenever you are." Alex said as I nodded.

"Artemis take care of Zoe, she is still claimed by me so I do have feelings for her wellbeing." I said

"And I will do so if you take care of Alex." She said as I nodded, Artemis then turned to Alex and spoke.

"Alex your blessing will fade in one week so enjoy it while you can and I hope you live a long a good live." She said as Alex smiled and nodded.

"Will do milady." She said as I motioned for her to come closer as I focused on Percy Town as I liked to call it. With that both me and Alex disappeared in a shimmer as I teleported us to the country that would come to be called America.

**I like reviews so leave one!**

**Okay so you guys are witnessing the creation of the town Percy in the future calls his home and the next chapter whenever it might be will be the future before the big battle as well as a huge secret that you guys will hate me for.**


	35. They Died Once Before, Lets Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"I am ready whenever you are." Alex said as I nodded.

"Artemis take care of Zoe, she is still claimed by me so I do have feelings for her wellbeing." I said

"And I will do so if you take care of Alex." She said as I nodded, Artemis then turned to Alex and spoke.

"Alex your blessing will fade in one week so enjoy it while you can and I hope you live a long a good live." She said as Alex smiled and nodded.

"Will do milady." She said as I motioned for her to come closer as I focused on Percy Town as I liked to call it. With that both me and Alex disappeared in a shimmer as I teleported us to the country that would come to be called America.

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: somewhere over the 8****th**** kingdom of Hephaestus **

**PERCY POV:**

It had been about 5 hours since the Cthulhu has left Hades kingdom and at this point I could only watch as he left a path of destruction so immense that even the gods would suffer from it. Miles forests and cities on the outside of the walls were completely destroyed. Still I floated in silence as I watched as I could do nothing with my current level of mana at my disposal. It hurt me to do so but I had to wait before I could take action against him and the other three.

"Mother are you awake?" I asked the air around me as suddenly it shimmered as an Iris message popped up revealing a very dirty and weak looking Athena. But the look on her face said otherwise as she had a smile that seemed to shed away the dirty and tiredness on her.

"Percy…." She said as suddenly tears began to form in her eyes as I smiled.

"I thought that the Cthulhu had gotten you." She said concern filled her voice. Athena was always a little more emotional over my safety even if I couldn't die.

"He did but with my defeat I found a way to become one with myself once again." I said as I looked down at my fist and clenched it as I felt the scar on my chest grow warm.

"Found yourself?" She asked me as I shook my head.

"My parts of myself that were once forced apart because I could not handle the reality I was given. But now I managed to pull myself together to put a stop to this threat…even if it is my last time I can." I said as a beam from Cthulhu was shot off as it collided with the outer wall of Hephaestus kingdom. You see the walls were put up to keep out the increase of monsters in this world that came along with the separation of the gods.

Think of 50 meter tall walls that kind looked like a giant dam but in a perfect circle around the city it concealed. But still people or shall I say demigods who were banished for not being powerful enough built cities around these walls for a sense of safety. Still I just watched the wall take a majority of the impact of the beam which easily penetrated halfway through the wall. But still it stood strong as a 50 foot circle in the wall was pitch black from the beam.

"Percy what do you mean your last time? What aren't you telling me?" She said in a very serious voice as she tried to stand up from her sitting position but couldn't. All I could do was stare at her as her motherly instinct took over as I slowly extended my hand towards the message.

"This might be the last time I see you mother, I just want you to know that whatever I may have said in the past about the gods I didn't direct towards you. You are the women who literally breathed me into this world and for that I thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better mother in my life, you may have not raised me but your love towards me was enough in more ways than you could imagine." As I spoke Athena's face fell from her smile as I gave her a soft smile.

"Percy what are you saying you cannot die, why are you making it sound like you are?" She asked me as tears started to stream down her face as she wiped them away.

"Because even with my curse of Prometheus, my limitless lifespan, and my body that has adapted to almost every form of danger I am still mortal at the hands of the fates." I said as her eyes widened with fear.

"Percy you-." But I cut her off as I swiped my hand through the message. As I did I felt my own heart clench as tears threatened to fall on my cheeks as I let out a ragged breath.

"Iris block all calls for me, but before you do show me Juno." I said as there was a silent yes as a new message popped up revealing a women sitting on the edge of a bed that had a women laying in it. But the look on the women's face was one of deep thought as she gently stroked the head of Sally who was laying in the bed.

"Juno." I said as she jumped a little as she turned in my direction as a face of worry turned into relief but then quickly to frustration.

"Here you are sending my daughter to me without as so much as a hello from you. I swear if I wasn't so busy dealing with an injured Hera and physically exhausted Sally I would be over there and I would-." But I but her off as I raised a hand as she gave me a soft glare but sighed as she understood she was getting ahead of herself.

"Juno thank you for taking in Sally." I said as she scoffed.

"She is my own blood and one of my most beautiful children I have ever had." She said as she looked at Sally with a longing face.

"Dong let Hebe hear you say that or she will get jealous, but I am here with a request." I said as she nodded slowly, it was not often I requested things of her.

"I need you to tell the other gods that I am going to do something very stupid." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"How stupid?" She asked me.

"Stupid enough that you will feel it when it happens. But I also need you to do one other thing." I said as she nodded again.

"All of my children…I want you to claim them all." I said as she looked baffled.

"W-What do you mean? I am not going to adopt 14 immortals without proper reasoning." She said sternly as I smiled.

"Juno you are the perfect mother and I know that you know that, but the reason I am asking you is because once this change happens I do not want them to disappear. They need something more than just their connection to me to stop themselves from fading. They need a god blessing to make them an official part of this world. Well except for Victor, Garrett, and Veronica they will know what to do." I said as Juno grew a very confused face.

"What do you mean Percy?" She said.

"What are you asking?" I asked her as she grew a slightly angry face.

"I mean what do you mean by they don't have a part keeping them on this earth? Also why are Victor and Veronica so different?" She asked me in an exasperated tone, but all I could do was look at her as I smiled.

"That is a long story." I said.

"Tell me and I will do ask you ask, I will adopt your children excluding Victor and Veronica. But you must tell me what you mean by they are not connected to this world." She said as I nodded.

"It was a long time ago back when the giant war happened and Gaia raised from the earth. During that time Gaia was not the only primordial of earth that was risen from the ground." I said as she grew a confused face.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I mean that other pantheons experienced the same war that the Greeks had with mother earth. Even if it was not entirely the same kind with the giants and all it still involved mother earth. During that time however I was fighting with the Greek pantheon and couldn't help the others." I said as Juno slowly nodded.

"I think you remember the last day of the war don't you?" I said as she slowly nodded.

"Indeed I do the explosion that you created with your last attack still is edged into my mind, I even remember the land that we had to fix afterwards. 50 miles of pure rubble and molten rock that took nearly 100 years to turn back into a livable land. Yet you came out perfectly unscathed, even your clothes remained perfect as you walked out of the wasteland you created." She said as I nodded.

"Yes but what you don't understand is that in that moment that the explosion went off I was not attacking Gaia. Actually I was helping her escape when it happened." I said as Juno's eyes went wide.

"That explosion was a result of my mana going wild because something terrible happened." I said as Juno seemed to be putting the pieces together.

"Don't tell me." She said as I nodded.

"In that instant I simultaneously felt all 4 of my soul mates fade from existence. LongMu the Chinese mother of dragons, Bastet the Egyptian goddess of felines, Freya the Norse goddess of beauty, war, and love, and Xitab the Mayan goddess of suicide. All of them faded at the same time, all of them fell to the hand of the earth goddess that attacked their pantheons. Each one felt like a part of me was ripped apart and left to bleed out." I said as Juno looked shocked.

"B-But I saw then about a month ago." She said as I nodded.

"Indeed you did see what I had created, each one of them was created by me to get over their deaths. You see before they had died I had unlocked my special mana power or bookshelf as you know. But as I discovered my power to practice using it I stored a little bit of essence of all four of them. When they died I was at a point of asking Chaos to end me but someone managed to keep me from doing so." I said as Juno thought of a second until she realized who it was.

"Gaia…you fell in love with her." She said as I nodded.

"Indeed I did but you should know that we were originally soulmates before Chaos added on the other 4 though that changes nothing on how I felt about them. But she kept me from talking to Chaos and in turn gave me the idea to play the creator. I then began to make 4 bodies just like Prometheus made human bodies. But instead of using dirt from the earth Gaia supplied me with dirt made of godly magic."

"When I was done I placed a large piece of their essences I had stored into their bodies, I had used up 90% of their essences to make it so they had enough to be adults. You see adults need more essence than children do but that doesn't matter. But after placing their essences into the magic bodies I was gifted with the creation of life. After two weeks of waiting they emerged from their lifeless bodies."

"Each one was a perfect copy of the originals even to a point that they didn't realize that they were copies and they never found out they were either. But for the past 4000 years I have live with them just like I had lived with their originals. I even grew to believe they were the originals but in the end they were just copies that I loved. But they were just like normal goddess and in time I had children with them even."

"But you see when I made their bodies I didn't make them as well as Chaos made the gods and in turn their bodies were slowly dissolving. It would have taken 10,000 years to completely fall apart but you see that part of their bodies was also given to our children that I had. They too will dissolve in 10,000 years but that is where I need you. You will adopt them and in doing so will replace the defect that they have but they will retain their powers they got at birth." I said as she seemed to think about it, but finally after a while she nodded.

"I will adopt your children you had with the copies, I can tell even if they aren't the real ones that they are as important to you as they were. I know what it feels like to have things taken from you and attempting to cope with it. Yours was simply to recreate them I can understand but tell me where are the copies and Gaia?" She asked me.

"They are dead…but Gaia is just reforming right now. But I do have a piece of each of their essences that I keep close to me. Though the one I took from Gaia is was much smaller and the same size as the essence left over." I said silently as her head sunk, I knew that they were gone I could feel it. It was just like the first time but this time it was only a prick on the finger to me. But I knew that the mystery man and the element gods were the cause of it.

"I am sorry." She said as I nodded.

"Don't worry it was bound to happen with the fates on my back, which is basically been all my life. The fates just have it out for me and today I am going to put an end of it, but I thank you Juno and I have already mentally told them to go to you. They will all understand why you are adopting them…also I hope that in the future you can help me if I am still around." I said as I finished up and swiped my hand through the message.

As I did I looked down at the carnage around me and frowned as I looked at the beast continue destroying. But as I looked at the horizon I could see 3 other smoke stacks of the other 2nd age gods of wind, fire, and earth. I then turned my gaze to the falling sun on the dark side of the planet. As I did I closed my eyes and focused on my body as I felt the amount of mana I had in it, I was roughly at 25% but I had a secret weapon I could use if it had to.

"Fates are you listening!" I yelled as I opened my eyes and looked around.

"I am done planning your games! The fate you have tried to mold around me is falling apart! I have had enough of you taking me loved ones from me! I am ready to end this sparse once and for all! Fight me and if you win I will become your eternal slave, but it I win this **game** ends!" As I yelled into the night sky suddenly I heard three voices behind me that sent a chill down my spine as it always has.

"You are stupid to face us with your current power Perseus." They all said as I slowly turned around to see the three Fates. Each had taken upon an age of 30 and were covered in pure white Greek armor, each of them had a large white club as well that emitted a dangerous magic. But by each of their sides I saw their tools of fate, the yarn or life, the crotchet hooks that shape fate, and scissors that cut fate into length.

"It is enough, I need not kill you that will get Chaos all worked up." I said as I reached to my left as I grabbed Divine Right and extended it to a normal poles length. But at this they all readied their clubs as the all looked at me like I was a great enemy.

"They why have you challenged us?" They asked as I snorted as they all frowned.

"You would flee if I told you but…" I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a blue ball and tossed it in front of me. In a second it suddenly exploded as the Fates readied themselves for an impact but it never came as a semi clear blue sphere expanded around us. After about 30 second I was left with a 100 mile sphere made of semi blue stuff.

"What is this?" The fates asked me as I laughed, as I did I slowly floated down as my feet met a massive blue disk. It was one of many that floated in the seemingly endless space of the spear.

"This is a special item my adopted daughter Hecate made just for me, this is made special for this one battle. This sphere makes a separate space within the area around us, you see when you reach the end of the sphere you are instantly transported to the opposite side of it. It also will not close until either I have completed my task or you manage to permanently kill me."

"I like to think of it as a limitless space within itself, it also disables any means of warp, teleportation, or dimension traveling. The only thing that is solid in this space are the disk, so I welcome you fates to the last day or your job." As I finished the Fates all snarled at me.

"We will see about that Perseus. If we have to we will personally cut your string of fate that is linked to your body. But your string is so mutilated and deformed that it is almost like it is begging to be cut. We bet even you can feel what your life string is feeling right now, can you not?" They asked me as I looked down at my chest which was feeling hot.

It was true though the last time I saw my string of fate it was almost ruined. It was nearly completely grey but an ugly wet looking grey, it was coming apart at both ends and had multiple massive cracks in it. In true it looked like my life string had failed long ago but clung to me with hope it would come back. Though only small parts of it were still light blue still, in all of its 3 feet I found only 4 inches of pure blue and only threads of all the other colors.

"You are right but with the thread I have left I can still make it into a normal string." I said as they seemed to agree with me with a grunt.

"Yes you can but that day will never come." They said as they all raised their clubs and came charging my way.

**YEAR 2072 BC:**

**LOCATION: Scandinavia**

**PERCY POV:**

I sat quietly in a chair in the shade of a wisteria tree that was planted in the backyard of Freya's house. Though she worked at the main temple in her beauty salon I liked to call it she did live in the city. Her home was surprisingly small though it only had two bedrooms one was a medium and the other was connected to a bathroom that was special made with a shower and a large bath. It also had one more bathroom and a living room/dining room which was big enough just for her.

Though it was small it was homey with its soft blue colored walls on the inside and cinnamon smell to it. But surrounding the medium sized house was a large yard complete with a couple wisteria trees imported from japan. They were beautiful to say the least with their long purple flowers and I liked the scent they gave off as well.

"Mortal what are you doing?" I heard as I looked up from my book of Nordic literature to see Freya take a seat by me and grab a glass of water. She was wearing her training gear and had a sword at her side, she was gasping for air as she eagerly drank the water. When she finished she let out a long breath and wiped her brow with a towel on the table as she looked in my direction.

"What you like what you see?" She asked me with a wiggle of the eyebrows as I rolled my eyes and turned back to my book as I flipped the page. I could feel her frown through as she huffed a little.

"You're no fun." She said as I smiled a little at my book.

"I am fun but after three years you kind of learn to deal with you and your jokes, also your shirt is ripped." I said as her face instantly turned red as she reached down and covered herself as I laughed lightly.

"I was joking…" I said as I turned the page, the next second I easily dodge the glass of water thrown at my head.

"Your skirt is torn though." I said as she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I am not falling for that again." She said crossing her legs but as she did a loud tear was heard as I slowly turned my head to her as a blush slowly crossed her face.

"Pink…I like the white ones more." I said as I turned back to my book as a very girly scream was heard by Freya as she got up and ran to the house leaving her torn battle skirt. All I could do was watch Freya's butt covered by her pink panties. I just laughed lightly and turned back to my book as I marked my page and closed it.

As I did I stood up and stretched my arms as I felt them pop and stretch with that I looked around the yard and sighed. It had been a while since I had since been watching Freya and since then Odr had attempted to get back with her multiple times. Each time as impressive as the last but each time I had stopped it with ease. But each time I he failed I returned to Freya with a different view about her.

If Odr was willing to fail so many times for Freya's love and lust then I wondered what it might be like to have her truly love me like she did once with Odr. But each time I stopped myself from following my thoughts about her. I was happy with the soulmates I had but sometimes I felt empty without them here. But during this time I however I had learned to control my heat to an extent around others that I was completely normal other than my scent.

This enabled me to control my lust for Omegas and Betas to my fullest extent, however I still caught myself starring at Freya during her swims ever Friday in a pool. Her body was a temple of perfection I would give her that with all of its curves and perfect shapes. But I kept my distance because my job was a guard right now and it was very unprofessional to sleep with the one you are guarding.

"Mortal you're a dick." I heard as I watched Freya come back into the yard with a new combat skirt. I just laughed lightly as I grabbed her sword she left behind and tossed it to her as she snatched it out of the air. She just raised an eyebrow as I gave her a smile, as I did I pulled out Divine Right and gave it a twirl.

"This is new." She said as she twirled the blade a few times.

"I need to loosen up, my joints are a little stiff and I think this will be perfect." I said as I dodged a thrust from her sword as it lightly grazed my cheek. With a leap backwards I landed gently in the small arena she had in her yard. She just slowly walked into the arena as she grabbed a shield off the rack of them by the side. I just reached up and felt my cheek as I felt blood trickle down the side of it.

"You have gotten faster." I said as I wiped the blood away and threw my cloak to the side leaving me in a simple Nordic armor. It was a simple silver colored chest piece and chain pants with silver plated boots. Underneath my chest plate I also had my chain mail that was skin tight and my arm guards. Though it was not needed I still liked this armor, it was much easier to move in than Greek armor is. **(Think of the Nordic armor on skyrim without the helmet)**

"Odin has given me a few tips on fighting styles." She said as she raised her shield and sword.

"That old man…well it at least you are finally training your domain of war." I said as I let Divine Right rest on my shoulder.

"Funny you should say that, lately I have noticed you have been lazy and I have been more active. So you can say that maybe you need a little training to get back into the groove." She said as I laughed.

"I will see about that in a little but for now any rules you want to add?" I asked her.

"No powers such as mana or magic and winner gets to do whatever they want to do to the loser for a day." She said as nodded but suddenly she disappeared from my vision in the next instant I she reappeared in the bottom left of my vision. The sword was already headed towards the back of my knee as I took action.

In the instant it took her to act I acted just as fast, I simply raised my left leg as the blade passed under it. But as it did I stepped down on the blade slamming the blade on the ground with her hand trapped under it. I just turned to her with a smile as she grinned at me, she then leveled her shield out and thrust it at my knee. As she did I raised my leg but as I did I was suddenly thrown off my balance as she used her hand that was under the blade to tilt it faster than I raised my leg.

As I was thrown off my balance the shield made contact with my knee with a much larger force than I had imagine her little frame could produce. But as the shield made contact I felt my tendons snap in my knee as my knee buckled. In that instant I used Divine Right and spun it to hit the bottom of the shield effectively knocking it up into the air throwing Freya off at the sudden movement.

But I wasn't done as Freya managed to recover as I stumbled backwards as my knee was healing. She then lashed out against me with her sword as I easily blocked her blows against me as I hopped on one leg. Finally however my leg snapped back into place as I started to jab at her with the end of Divine Right. She threw her shield up quickly to block the blunt strikes but her shield was too frail as it easily bent under each blow.

"You might want to get a new shield." I said as I one jab managed to penetrate through the shield itself as Freya jumped backwards. As she did she left the shield impaled on the end of my pole arm as I grinned. As I did I charged towards her but as I did I kicked her shield off the end of Divine Right, as I did the shield shot forward toward Freya.

Freya seemed ready through as she swung her sword with all her might as it easily cut through the horribly dented metal. But as she looked past the sliced in half shield she quickly found the end of Divine Right inches from her as she quickly sliced upwards. As she did the end of it was knocked upwards into the air but I quickly twirled the other end of it so it made a full circle. As it did the end of Divine Right stopped gently on the chin of Freya as I she slowly looked down at it.

"I think that makes this my win." I said as I lightly tapped the end of the pull to her chin as I pulled back as she stood up.

"Best two out of three?" She asked as I smiled.

"Depends…if we do we will have to up the stakes." I said as she glared at me.

"One week the winner gets to do what they want with the loser." She said as I nodded.

"But this time is no weapons!" She yelled as she tossed her sword to the side and tackled me as I dropped Divine Right as we rolled a few feet. When we stopped I was on the bottom and currently holding back the surprisingly strong arms of Freya as she tried to choke me out. But her arms were too short to begin with so I could hold her at full length with mind and not worry about fingers.

"Come on is that all you got?" I asked as she got a serious face as I suddenly felt a pressure on my stomach as I looked down to find her right knee on my stomach and her left one rearing back. I didn't have to think twice as I pushed her off me and rolled to my feat, as I did I suddenly reared my head back as a foot came within inches of my face. Again I did a backflip as the foot missed me as I landed safely and raised my fists.

"Oh no don't you worry, as a goddess of war I know ever form of combat know to humans." She said as she took a marital art stance that I was all too familiar with as I grinned. I just took my own as I extended a hand and made a 'come and get me' motions which worked splendidly. With a new furry she came at me with a lighting fast punches and kicks, even faster than me which I didn't want to admit.

Soon though both of us were going full out as any punches that hit anything else besides fists and arms broke. The poor punching post didn't even last one punch from me as it exploded from the impact as we continued. Eventually though I discarded my armor to keep it safe from being damaged since I liked it a lot. It reduced me to a simple shirt which I also tore off, but Freya seemed to have the same idea as she took off her chest plate as well.

She was left in a white shirt with no sleeves and with that we both began again as we rampaged at one another. Neither of us wanting to lose and give the other any ground but eventually we came to a standstill. Freya's yard was nearly destroyed around the whole arena and all the weapon racks were splinters. My arms had been broken and mended multiple times and mended each time but each time the time reduced from one minute to nearly 30 seconds.

"Damn." I said as I panted and wiped my face of sweat as Freya was panting hard, her arms were golden from being hit so much as well.

"I agree." She said as she stood up and pulled up her fists.

"You still won't go down." I said as I flicked my wrist as I snapped it back into place, my last punch kind of dislocated it.

"Like I would agree to be your slave for a day." She said as I laughed lightly.

"Well from the looks of it you can't go on for much longer…" I said as she looked at herself and seemed to silently agree with me.

"Well you don't look so fancy as well." She said as I laughed.

"Yeah but I can revive myself and become brand as new." I said as she glared at me.

"If you do that then I win both matches." She said as I frowned.

"Fine…but let's finish this it is getting dark." I said as the sun was just meeting the horizon.

"Very well." She said as we both starred each other down and then charged suddenly. But my luck would have it that my foot slid on some loose gravel that was destroyed and began to tumble towards Freya. However as I tumbled Freya was spooked at the tumble and tried to go backwards but her feet slipped as well only adding to the tumble.

Eventually we both made contact with one another and rolled with one another until we came to a very uncomfortable halt with Freya on top of me. But due to our exhaustion we just laid there panting for air as Freya simply laid on top of me as he head was on my chest. I just looked down at her as she looked up to me.

"Let's call it a tie and I will give you one day that I will follow your commands." She said.

"Deal." I said as I reached up and patted her head as I looked up at the sky as it changed color.

"H-Hey…can we stay like this for a while?" She asked me as I continued rubbing her head as I looked down to see her face was slightly blushing.

"Sure I am too tired to move anyways." I said as I took a deep breath and let it out as Freya seemed too snuggled closer to me. But I didn't mind as her hand reached up and grabbed my shoulder as she pulled her head to underneath my chin. I blushed a little myself as I smelled her hair, even though she was sweaty her sweet cherry scent remained even now.

"Hey Freya…" But I was answered with a small snore as I smiled a little as I wrapped my arm around her small body as I felt her warmth pressed against me.

"Sleep tight my little war goddess." I said as I myself drifted off to sleep unaware of the set of evil eyes looking upon us.

**REVIEW WHORE POWERS ACIVATE**

**Okay guys I know some of you didn't understand the whole reincarnation thing with the 4 soulmates but think of it like a consciousness transplant from one body to a next. But this time the originals faded bodies could be built and Percy stored a backup of their consciousness inside him. Then he put the backups into the new bodies but they still aren't the originals since they faded along with their souls.**

**IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE DEATH AND REBIRTH THING OF THE SOULMATES PM ME OKAY!**


	36. The Battle Of The Fates, Stringless One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"H-Hey…can we stay like this for a while?" She asked me as I continued rubbing her head as I looked down to see her face was slightly blushing.

"Sure I am too tired to move anyways." I said as I took a deep breath and let it out as Freya seemed too snuggled closer to me. But I didn't mind as her hand reached up and grabbed my shoulder as she pulled her head to underneath my chin. I blushed a little myself as I smelled her hair, even though she was sweaty her sweet cherry scent remained even now.

"Hey Freya…" But I was answered with a small snore as I smiled a little as I wrapped my arm around her small body as I felt her warmth pressed against me.

"Sleep tight my little war goddess." I said as I myself drifted off to sleep unaware of the set of evil eyes looking upon us.

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: somewhere over the 8th kingdom of Hephaestus **

**PERCY POV:**

The Fates were much tougher than I had ever imagined, they may not show it but the Fates were monsters in battle. Their clubs packed the power of what felt like a nuclear bomb trust me I know and they seemed to have a control of the space around them like they were Chaos herself. But still I remained safe and free of their strikes for the past hour, but only by a hairs width each time. But I could only keep dodging in such a fashion for so long.

"You are quick son of Athena." Atropos said as she brought down her club right where I was standing a second ago. But as the club hit the circle platform a massive impact circle formed effectively cracking the whole platform with ease. But at the same time dust was thrown into the air as the disk shattered, in doing so it blocked my vision as well as I was forced to retreat from the cloud.

"But not quick enough." Said a new voice as I turned to see Atropos right at my back and her club centimeters from my back. But in that moment I was forced to use a mana to phase the mana of my body. In doing so the club harmlessly passed through me but the wind pressure from the blow blew me back into cloud of dust as I returned my body back into its solid form. It was so great in fact I shot through the cloud like a bullet which didn't make the landing on another platform any the less peaceful.

I basically face planted into the disk and the proceeded to roll about 40 feet before I could regain my footing and stop myself. At that I teleported Divine Right to my hand and just in time to as the club of Clotho came flying out of the dust cloud at great speed. I made Divine Right extend and widen instantly as I gave a full 360 degree spin ad hit the club so hard it made a sonic boom as it flew off into another direction.

But then I felt something give a tug on Divine Right as I looked up to see Clotho with a golden rope in her hands and the lasso end of it was currently around the end of Divine Right. But as I looked closer I could tell the rope was made of the string of fate but with that knowledge I also knew that I couldn't cut or break it.

"Give up Percy and we might just let you fade peacefully." Said Clotho as she held the rope tight as her strength was immense but mine was just as much. I had to shrink Divine Right to keep a hold of it though but the rope simple adjusted to the pole width. I just glared at her as I used mana to boost my body a little as I clenched my hands around Divine Right and then used all my strength to begin to spin Divine Right.

Clotho though wasn't as smart as I had imagine as she had wrapped her hand around the rope and was carried with it as she screamed in fright. It was kind of like a wrecking ball but the ball was one of the fates. But in this opportunity I was forced Divine Right to spin faster as I exceeded the speed of 300 plus mph as I spun her around. But then I shrank Divine Right to 6 feet long and then made a downward slash with it.

Let's just say Clotho didn't expect to hit the disk a few hundred feet away, but she was going so fast she easily broke the disk in half and then she hit another and did the same thing. Eventually she stopped at her at the 5th disk in a massive crater, but then the rubble from the 4 broken disks began to collapse down and land on her slightly broken body.

But then I felt something slam into my side as I was forced to drop Divine Right as I felt my right arm shatter completely from the impact. But whatever hit me wasn't done as I flew in the air at a high speed. I was twirling aimlessly as suddenly the second impact made contact with my lower spine as shot right towards the pile of rubble that Clotho was under. As I landed the force was enough to break the disk which was close to the bottom of the circle.

So close in fact I made contact with it and was transported to the top of the circle and landed on a small platform only 6 feet wide. I only had time to look up before suddenly a massive pile of rubble that I shot through teleported above me as well. My eyes widened as I tried to roll off the platform but I then a rope made of golden string shot wrapped around me and the platform. I barely had time to look to my left to see a bloody looking Clotho who had a smirk on her face.

It was then I was forced to use 5 percent of my mana which left me at 15 percent full, I instantly forced myself to revive as I stopped my heart on my own. At the same time I felt my broken bones and shattered organs instantly heal and with the rest of the mana I was using I created a gravity center 10 feet above of me. With the amount of mana I was using to create the center it had the same effect of a black hole for the next 30 seconds.

All of the rubble instantly flew into the gravity center as all of the material formed a perfect ball of molten rock. You see the gravity was so vast the pressure forced the material to melt but it still worked. Soon all the rubble was now in the form of a 3 foot ball that was currently floating above me as I cut off the gravity and let it drop on me. The lava didn't even affect me as it touched my skin like water and rolled right off.

You see back when I was separated into multiple pieces Fire had spent 6 weeks sleeping in the deepest parts of an active volcano. When he was done his body became so adapted to heat, fire, lava, and all things related to them that lava has become nothing more harmless to my whole body. It became as harmless to me as water is to humans except I can breathe in both water and lava. In the end his immunity was given to me as were other forms the other elements had gotten such as lighting immunity or extreme pressure immunity.

But the lava that flowed over me melted the plate bellow me as I used the opportunity to escape from the rope. As I flew away from the lava I watched the rope retreat from lava and fly back to Clotho who looked at me in awe as I wiped the excess lava off me as I looked at her.

"Pathetic." I said as she sneered at me then she began to twist the rope angrily in her hands as I smirked.

"You will not escape…Atropos now!" She screamed as I sudden felt something wrap around my neck and pull back as she tried to choke me out. But I had different idea as I created spears made of water in the air and began to shoot them dangerously close to my head and to the person behind me. But I was yanked down as all the spears missed us both as I was slammed down face first into a disk.

"Lachesis are you done yet!" I Atropos yell as she held the rope of fate I will call it around my neck. The next thing I knew I felt some rope wrap around my hands and ankles and the one around my neck move to my mouth like a gag. After a few struggling seconds or two super strong goddess on my back I was completely tied up as I tried to escape from my bonds but they wouldn't break.

"Looks like we finally caught him." Said Lachesis as I felt her breathing hard as she sat on my back with Atropos. I just inwardly cursed I tried to make my body phase but I suddenly found my mana not working. At this I screamed into the gag as I heard a chuckle from one of the three fates.

"You like these? Took me a while but I managed to knit a rope that would seal all your mana abilities. But I guess I wasn't fast enough though Clotho are you okay?" Asked Lachesis the weaver as Clotho suddenly kicked my side as I felt a rib crack.

"No I am not this is going to take weeks to heal." She said as I turned my head to see Clotho holding a very bloody looking arm as Atropos remained sitting on my back.

"Well at least we capture him." Atropos said as she patted my back as I trashed for a second but then a large club suddenly smashed the ground to the left of my head as I slowly looked up at Lachesis.

"I say we bash his head it." She said as I saw a fire of hate in her eyes.

"He will just revive you know that." Atropos said as Lachesis just laughed evilly.

"My point exactly why I want to do it, he will make an excellent torture doll." She said as she moved the club so it was pushing up against my head.

"Chaos would not stand for such a thing, we are lucky she even allowed us to go into battle with him. He is after all her _favorite _human but that will all change soon." Clotho said as she sneered at me.

"Well at least when we are done you won't ever have to worry about this world anymore, no longer will you meddle in this world we are shaping." Atropos said as she slowly pulled out her scissor as they gleamed golden in the light around us.

"Mmmm…Mmmmm!" I said through the gag as I tried to move but I felt a hand grip my hair and hold my head in place as Atropos moved so she sat with her front facing my head. She just made slow snipping motions with the 12 inch scissors.

"Atropos remove the gag I want to hear what he says before we end him." Said Lachesis said as she nodded. Slowly she lowered the scissor of fate and looped them through the gag as she quickly cut the rope that broke with ease as I let out a cough.

"The world you are shaping has no future, with the revival of the 2nd age gods of the elements you have spelled this world an end. I see past your games and to what you true aim is, you all want a world that revolves around you around fates rule. You want to start the 6th age with the help of Chaos after you ruin this world." I said as they stared at me emotionlessly.

"You are smarter than you look you know that." Atropos whispered into my ear as she snipped the scissors.

"Indeed we plan to start a new age and fix our past mistakes that we have created, no longer will fateless ones such as yourself roam this plane of existence. We will no longer make mistakes that you have forced us to make." Clotho said as I sneered at them.

"Those mistakes are yours that you made because of your ignorance, if you would have simply let me live a peaceful life then none of this would have ever happened." I spat at them as all laughed.

"Ignore you? How can we ignore such a mistake? You don't know it but even without your fate in our control you would have changed this world. You would have created a world that we had not control over." They said as I began to chuckle then it slowly turned into a deep laugh then into an insane one. I could feel the Fates uneasiness grow as I laughed but finally I cut myself off to speak.

"You sound like a child who lost its toy to another child, I see how you truly work now. If something doesn't go your way then you get frustrated and angry and throw a tantrum to fix it. You are nothing but children in my eyes." I said which earned me an incredibly painful stab to my back from the scissors in Atropos's hand. The pain from them was so immense I screamed like I had never screamed in my life, one that was very close to losing the 4 for the first time.

"Hurts doesn't it…you ever speak about us like that again and we will do much worse than make you fade like you slutty soulmate Gaia." She whispered in my ear as she ripped the scissors out of my back.

"W-What?" I asked them as Atropos laughed as Clotho spoke like she was talking to trash.

"That's right we made Gaia fade when she entered Tartarus 20 years ago, we watched her cry and squirm as we held her down. She was so weak it was pitiful even for her, but we forced her soul to watch her life string be cut. It was almost beautiful how she faded into nothing it was like watching a pile of sand fly away in the wind. Did you know that Chaos did nothing when we did so either?" They said as I was in a state of shock as I felt tear threaten to spill on my face.

But they won in the end as I let my head rest on its side ad I began to wail in a deep emotional pain. I officially had nothing left in this world to keep me here, Gaia was my last resort and now I learn she was forced to fade. Even Chaos did nothing to inform me of it, why would she ever do such a thing? I thought she love Gaia more than any of her children, but as I cried I watched Clotho reach into her pocket and pull out a grey string and drop it in front of me.

"This is what is left of her string, I thought you might want to give it one last look before we make you fade as well." She said as she stomped on the string and rubbed her foot into it. With that she walked off as she left the ruined string for me to stare at as it slowly blew away in the wind in the smallest of dust.

"Let's get this over with, I don't want to make grandmother madder than she already might be for us toying with him." Atropos said as suddenly the rest of Gaia's string blew away and I felt a searing pain in my back as Atropos stood up but kept a foot on me. As she did it felt like my body was tearing apart as I screamed in pain, but finally a glowing light appeared above me and the pain disappeared as Atropos stepped off me.

"This is much larger than I thought well at least Chaos doesn't know that each person's body is a portal to their string. From how hard it was to pull out I must have guess it was on her personal body. That means we only have so much time left, Atropos finish him." Said Clotho as I looked up to see my three foot string in their hands as I finally felt on the edge of a true death.

"So ugly." Said Lachesis as she looked over the ugly string as I suddenly Atropos lifted up her scissor and looked at me.

"This is the end Perseus Jackson, I hope you suffer immensely." She said as she began to cut into the string. But she went only around the colored string as if to make it as painful as possible as I screamed as if my body was on falling apart.

"Look at his body." Said Clotho as I suddenly noticed my clothes were dissolving into the air, I began to panic as I did I rolled onto my back as I looked down to see my feet were almost gone. Then suddenly a massive pain hit me like a freight train. It was so immense I arched my back it was so painful and let out a soundless scream.

"Pitiful." Atropos said as she finished cutting the bottom grey half off that was around the okay section and began to work on the top grey section. I couldn't even scream it was so painful it literally felt like my body was falling apart. But with each chunk that the scissors took out of the string I could feel my curse of Prometheus reviving me over and over again. But my body felt stayed the same with each death.

But I could almost feel the curse fading from my body as my string of fate was cut into, with each snip my body turned into more dust as well until finally Atropos finally only had a the small sliver of my string left. My body that was left was only my torso and my head, both my arms and legs were sand at this point and just piles around me. But Atropos just held onto the only colored part of my string like it was a worm and absolutely disgusting.

"Such a powerful person reduced to nothing…" She said as she moved her scissors over what was left of my string as she gave me a sick smile.

"And with this the hindrance is finally gone." She said as she cut the string as the color instantly drained from it and turned grey, with that she just dropped it and watched. Instantly I felt my torso dissolving into nothing as I starred up at the blue sphere. The only thing on my mind was if I was going to see my soulmates again, or if Chaos would take pity on me and revive me.

"Y-You know in a way I should thank you." I said as I half of my torso was dissolved as my curse was reaching its limits of keeping me alive.

"What do you mean?" They asked me as I chuckled but it came out as a dry heave.

"F-Finally I can die, even if m-my task is n-not don…" But I couldn't finish as my sentence as I felt my lungs dissolve as I lost all my breath. All I could do was look over at the Fates as they stared at me.

"Maybe if we hadn't lost his string in the first place none of this may ever happened." Clotho said as her sisters looked at her then back at me.

"Yes but we did and now we are finished with him." Atropos said as I my vision began to fading as I watch sand fall on my face as my nose disappeared. As it did I watched the fates turn around and fly away as I didn't pay them mind but then suddenly I felt something rip into my mind. I was suddenly pulled into my subconscious, as I did felt my body hit something hard as I groaned in pain.

"So this is how the end of Percy Jackson happens." Said a voice as I looked around to find a person sitting across from me. I had to blink a few times to recognize him as Order as he took a sip on his drink. I was at complete confusion as I looked around to find us in a library but not any library, my special power library.

Each book had a different title like 'gravity power' or 'Kronos's essence' but the library itself was massive as I looked up to see a limitless amount of floors all of which had bookshelves in all directions on them. I then looked behind Order to find the same limitless that went, it was truly amazing. But the thing that confused me was that they were basically all empty bookshelves, actually the only books I saw were on one shelf and they didn't even take up half a shelf.

"Amazing isn't it?" Order asked me as I turned back to him.

"How are you here?" I asked him as he looked up from his drink.

"I have come here as a request of Chaos." He said as I nodded.

"Let me guess she wants you to revive me?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"No quite the opposite I am here to do nothing but provide you with information that may help you in your current situation." He said as I stared at him.

"Well as you can see I don't have much at my disposal, plus with my string of fate cut I am already dead." I said as I motioned around him as he laughed.

"Well I can see that you don't have many options but riddle me this Percy have you ever truly thought about the creation of the string of fate? If you think about it Chaos was born first then the fates mother then the fates themselves. Then riddle me this if the string of fate were created after Chaos and the first generation of primordials then does that mean we have them?" He asked me as I was surprised to find he was right.

"No you wouldn't have one, because the fates cannot create strings for things already in existence." I said as he nodded.

"Indeed so what must that mean?" He asked me.

"You or Chaos don't have a string of fate." I said as he smiled at me and nodded.

"Indeed it does, so tell me. Does one need a string of fate to live?" He asked me.

"No you don't but I was living when it happened and I had mine cut which means I will die." I said as he nodded.

"Indeed it does but Percy you will die without the assistance of a certain someone you sealed inside yourself who lives without a string of fate. If you become one with him you will live Percy and then you can save this world." He said as I frowned deeply.

"I promised myself I would never use any of his powers! He is the one that killed Gaia and for that he will fade with me if he must!" I yelled at Order as I slammed my fist on the table as it shook.

"Indeed I know your emotions are very strong against him but he is your only option to save the world and change it. With his power you can crush the fates and with their tools you can complete you plan you think you have hidden from view." He said as I glared at him as he caught my glare.

"What you don't think I didn't know about your plan to acquire the Fates weapons and use them to start the 6th age yourself." He asked me as I sighed.

"So will you kill me for trying such a thing?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"This world is broken and Chaos seems to agree with your actions, the 6th age needs to come and with the smartest human ever creating it I have no arguments. It is time we see a new perspective on this world besides Chaos." He said with a chuckle as if Chaos was yelling at him internally which I bet she was.

"Thanks for the compliment." I said as he nodded.

"I just hope you create a world which is fair…well look at the time I must be going. Also Percy you might want to hurry you don't have much time left." He said as he set down his glass of tea and disappeared in a flash as I sighed. I just closed my eyes and thought about my one option at the time as I agreed it was for the best. I just slowly got up and walked towards the bookshelf, as I did I slowly looked over the books.

But my eyes found a book that almost brought me to tears the title of it was 'the essence of love' I just slowly grabbed it and opened the book as I read the glossary. But what shocked me was there was 6 names and not 5. I looked them over and just slowly smiled as I read the 6th name as it read Irene Jackson. I almost cried but I held it back as I closed the book and then noticed the pages on the side were colored. All of the pages looked green except for the last 5 pages which took on a different colors.

I knew that mean that I had more of Gaia's essence in me than the others but that didn't mean much, as long as I had a piece of each of them I could activate my side plan that went along with the creation of the 6th age. But with that thought I put back the book in its place as I scanned over the books until I found the one I was looking for. The book was completely black and the letters were red the title of the book was 'Ancalagon the Black: the most powerful dragon of the first age'.

Ancalagon the Black was the largest dragon I had ever seen, one of his claws was large enough to grab a mountain and crush it in his palm. With great effort I managed to seal him inside me after he pushed me over the edge by killing Gaia. Even now his whispers reach my ears but I was done playing games with him.

"I need your help." I said as I turned to the cover of the book as it featured two large red eyes and nothing else but black leather.

"Oh….is my capturer finally letting me go?" I heard a deep rumble that shook the whole world around me.

"No I am not." I said as I searched for another book on the shelf.

"Really then what was the conversation I heard that you just had with that puny primordial Order." He said as I laughed.

"I am not planning on releasing you…I am planning to make your powers mine." I said as I found the book I was looking for called 'Perseus Jackson'.

"What! I do not agree with this!" He yelled as the I managed to keep my balance as I looked at the two books.

"That is true but do you really want to fade?" I asked him.

"Not really." He said as I smiled.

"Good then assist me in living and obtaining a new body." I said as he growled.

"You are lucky my body is made of mana or your body would no longer be able to be a humans. After all I know you enjoy being called this name of Mortal." He said as I laughed.

"I will still have a humans body?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Of course you will but you will gain the ability to change your morph your mana of your human parts into parts of my body." He said as I grinned.

"I always wanted wings." I said as he laughed.

"Not only wings but you will gain my fire breath as well and talons, you can even change your body into that of a half human and half dragon or a full dragon. Of course though you can adjust the size of your dragon body since my original form is a little too big sometimes." He said as I agreed with him.

"Well don't mind me then." I said as I suddenly slammed the two books together, as I did a massive bright light erupted between the two books. As it did I smiled like a mad man and closed my eyes and waited for the changes to begin.

**LINEBREAK: (Check out a picture of Ancalagon the Black he is awesome looking.)**

**THIRDPERSON POV:**

"That looks painful." Atropos said as she looked at Clotho's arm.

"Of course it is, he fucking broke it in seven place." She said as she held her arm close.

"Oh grow a pair." Said Lachesis.

"Says the knitter." Mumbled Atropos as Lachesis glared at her.

"So how do we get out of here?" Clotho asked the two as they looked around the blue ball.

"Well he said that the thing should open after one of the two forces dies, I guess it just takes a minute to kick in." Atropos said as the others shrugged. Suddenly though there was a massive surge through the air as it hit the fates. The surge itself was not one of power but the aura of a beast that craved blood. You could almost taste the bloodlust in the air though as they all turned around to find the platform where Percy's ashes were.

But what they found was not a pile of dust but a person standing on the platform and looking right at them. A black cloak covering their body and giving off a darkness that made the fates almost shiver.

"Atropos deal with him, I think it is just a shadow clone that survived in the beginning." Said Clotho.

"I don't want to Lachesis you do it." She said as Lachesis just sighed.

"Fine but when we get back you owe me a sundae." She said as she flew off into the direction of the 'clone' as she did the other two just conversed until something shot past them. It was so fast that they didn't see it in time as it hit the large platform in front of them and rolled a few times. It spooked them to say the least.

"Geeze she likes playing with her prey to much." Atropos said as they both flew down to the thing on the platform. As they did they were joking around the whole time about what they could put in Lachesis sundae to make to gross. But what they found make Clotho scream in fear as she looked at a burnt arm of Lachesis. She could tell because the armor.

"Let me go!" A voice begged as they both turned around to find the person in black slowly floating down to the platform with Lachesis in hand. He simply gripped her by the hair in one hand and it he other he held her knitting tools. Finally he landed with a soft thump and tossed the female to the side lie a rag doll as she screamed in pain as her stub of an arm hit the ground.

"I enjoy this new form, I guess sometimes even the worst things I this world have the best abilities at their disposal." He said as he looked down at the knitting tools.

"Put those down." Atropos said as she raise her scissor and thrust a hand in his direction, but confusion suddenly filled her face as nothing happened as the man in the black cloak tilted his head.

"W-What are you?" She asked the man as he simply chuckled as suddenly the tools in his hand disappeared by being absorbed into his hand.

"I am Percy Jackson." He simply stated as she got a serious face.

"You are not Percy Jackson I just cut his string of fate he should be dead, and from what I am feeling form you is that you have not string of fate which means you are one of 8 people in existence. Tartarus is that you?" She asked as a bellowing laugh came from him as he threw his head back. Once he was done however he looked back to her as two red eye flashed inside the perfectly black cloak hood.

"Like I said I am Percy Jackson, I have simply combined myself with a being much older than you." He said as the cloak on him suddenly started to morph into two massive black wings at least 25 feet long each. Both taking on the contrast of a dragons wings with perfectly black scales. But as the cloak disappeared the Fates were shocked to see Percy Jackson standing there perfectly fine.

"But I cut your string." Atropos mumbled as he laughed.

"Indeed you did but sometimes there are things you cannot kill with a simple snip of your scissors. So tell me which one of you two is more willing to give you their item of fate?" He asked them as he gave them a toothy grin which revealed he surprisingly long canines. At the same time he ran a hand through his hair but his hand was scales up the elbow with long sharp claws at the end but in human hand form.

"Atropos I don't think we can win, I am already injured and I cannot sense a string inside him. We must flee." Clotho said as Atropos cursed inwardly.

"Oh no you don't, I will obtain those tools. But I made myself a promise to not kill you intentionally. But if you die by my mistake then it is your own fault." He said as suddenly his pole arm flew into his hand as he spun it a few times. It was then when the two remaining fates realized they were dealing with an opponent they were not meant to fight.

"I will fight you to my last breath if I must." Atropos said as suddenly her club appeared I her hand and Clotho's club appeared in her other.

"Very well if you insist but let me take a deep breath before we begin." He said as he began to inhale deeply, but as he did his chest which was covered with a black shirt began to glow white where his lungs were.

"Run!" Atropos said turned and shot after Clotho who already was far ahead of her.

'Time to make this puny blue ball glow like the sun.' Said Ancalagon inside Percy's mind as Percy poured all the rest of his 15 percent of mana into the breath as well in the form of fire.

'I wonder if Juno will see the glow if it.' Percy said as he finally let loose the torrent of white flame so powerful that it melted everything in sight. But the flame was so powerful and hot it would makes smaug's breath look like a spark, it was at least a few football fields wide and the flame went on so long that it began to teleport on the other side of the blue ball and come from behind.

But Percy was immune to such flames so he kept going as he let out a tremendous roar at the same time and began to throw his head around to eventually the whole sphere. Eventually though he ran out of juice and was forced to stop but the flames around him kept going on a on. For the next 10 minutes the flames continued to burn everything inside the sphere. But for those ten minutes it looked like a new star was born on the surface of the planet that even Juno could see from her room on Olympus.

Finally though it dissipated as Percy began to look around until he found one platform left with a shield of golden string around it. Slowly however the string began to reroll itself until Percy found the three Fates in nothing but melted armor and over exhausted faces.

"I will be taking this." Percy said as Clotho who was so tired from using up her energy to hold up the shield she couldn't even move. Percy simply walked over to her gave her a light kick in the side which sent her tumbling a few feet and picked up the ball or yarn of fate. This too was simply sucked into his body as he then turned to Atropos who somehow was managing to stand.

Both clubs were burnt completely in half and her armor was mostly melted on the front as well. But she had a look of determination which made Percy nod in admiration for but he was tired of these games and need to get to his destination before his time ran out.

"Just give me the scissor and I will let you go." He said as he extended his hand but she backed up as he did.

"How are you still alive? That fire was as hot as the sun's surface." She said as Percy chuckled.

"My curse of Prometheus may be gone but my body it at a state of perfect immunity after so many deaths, that flame was nothing but a tingle to my skin." He said as he began walking towards her and past the unconscious body of Lachesis. Atropos struck out at him but her broken club me a fist which instantly shattered the fail material. She just stumbled back and fell on her butt as he continued walking towards her.

However as a last ditch effort to protect herself she threw a right hook which connected but it didn't much as phase Percy as he grabbed the scissor in her other hand and yanked them out of her grip. He simply stood up and admired the scissor which cut the string of fate for a moment before they too also disappeared by being absorbed into his hand.

"Thank you and goodbye fates, I guess I could say without you I would have never imagine such a power was possible with the fusion of the monster I demised the most." He said as he starred down at his body.

"But I must leave you to your own, I have nearly spent four hours in here and the end of the 5th age grows near. I wish you luck in the last hours it has left." He said as he gave his wings one good flap and was sent shoot at a speed of 700 mph towards Zeus's kingdom where the four element gods of the 2nd age here gathering.

**REVIEW WHORE POWERS ACIVATE**

**Okay guys I hoped you like the whole fates battle scene, but if you are wondering Percy no longer has a string of fate. He simply became a being that was born without one by absorbing Ancalagon the Black who was a dragon born during the 1****st**** age. Also anything you guys didn't understand feel free to contact me about.**


	37. Needle To The Eye, One Hell Of A Beating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

However as a last ditch effort to protect herself she threw a right hook which connected but it didn't much as phase Percy as he grabbed the scissor in her other hand and yanked them out of her grip. He simply stood up and admired the scissor which cut the string of fate for a moment before they too also disappeared by being absorbed into his hand.

"Thank you and goodbye fates, I guess I could say without you I would have never imagine such a power was possible with the fusion of the monster I demised the most." He said as he starred down at his body.

"But I must leave you to your own, I have nearly spent four hours in here and the end of the 5th age grows near. I wish you luck in the last hours it has left." He said as he gave his wings one good flap and was sent shoot at a speed of 700 mph towards Zeus's kingdom where the four element gods of the 2nd age here gathering.

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2072 BC:**

**LOCATION: Scandinavia**

**PERCY POV:**

I awoke to a massive headache that made it feel all of Olympus was landing on me as it fell from the sky. All I could do was groan in pain as I slowly reached up to my head to find my arm suddenly stop and the sounds of clinking chains echo. I just slowly opened my eyes to find myself in small room chained to a metal chair, the room itself had zero sources of light but thanks to my night vision ability I had I could see clearly.

The room was small about 5 cubic meters and the walls were made out of metal as well, but just like the chains I could feel a small power coming from the metal. I instantly knew this was a godly metal of a sort and that it was nearly unbreakable, damn gods and their metals. However the room did have one very thick looking door that had massive locks on it. But as I looked around I looked down to find my chair was melted to the metal floor, I just grimaced at the sight.

It was like this cage was made specifically for me since I could even touch metal mana talk about a fatal weakness. But as far as I could tell these chains that strapped me to the chair were magically enchanted as well as being already nearly unbreakable. As I examined myself though I noticed I was still in my torn clothes from my fight with Freya…wait if I was caught after I fell asleep.

"Freya!" I yelled but I got nothing but a loud echo from my room as I began to tug at my chains but as I did suddenly they all began to retract into the chair. They all receded into small holes in the chair as I tried to fight against it but whatever was pulling them was stronger than I was. Soon my chained wrists, legs, and neck were all as tight against the chair as they could as I growled at the neck piece.

I was not one for collars anymore, after Ares captured me he forced me to wear one after a while and ever since then I haven't been so found of them. But as I struggled to move in the chair I hear a couple of clicking sounds as my eyes found the door as it was being unlocked. I just starred as it slowly opened up revealing it was at least one meter thick as it slowly groaned to the side as it opened up letting in a stream of light.

"Well I am surprised you are awake, I gave you enough sleeping potion to put down a god for a month but here you are awake 3 days later. I must say you have one very interesting body Perseus." Said an all too familiar voice as I just glared at the face of Odr as he smirked as he walked into the room. I just took a deep breath and gathered some mana in my lungs and summoned fire in them as I let out a torrent of flames directly at him as it lit up the room even more.

It was only for 3 seconds and the flames wasn't hot since they were red and my body still wasn't fully function as far as I could. But as I finished my flame breath I began to cough violently as I felt my throat burning from my currently mana move. Note to self; use flame breath as often as I can so my body adapts to not burn my throat when I use it.

"Nice try but that was pitiful in the least." I heard as I looked over from my left to see Odr completely unharmed as I tried to growl at him but I only ended up coughing up blood on myself.

"Ah you must be wondering why your flame didn't reach me, there are many things in this world that I enjoy but the most I enjoy are talismans." He said as he reached under his shirt and pulled out a dragon scale that was on a small chain.

"You see this little thing is completely useless against godly magic but against mana it is the ultimate shield." He said as he tucked it back into his shirt.

"You see it has the magical property to deflect any and all mana moves directed towards any wearer of it. You could basically say that it is a perfect shield created just to use against you." He said as he walked forward and suddenly dealt a very strong right hook to my face. Because my head was locked to the chair because the collar my face absorbed the whole impact.

I was dazed to say the least as I felt blood pour out of my mouth as I watched Odr shake his hand in pain as he grimaced a little. I just slowly brought my head up and looked right in his eyes, I just made out the best growl I could muster as suddenly the air in the room began to swirl violently as I made it do so. But he just stood their unharmed as I watched the wind pass around him like water does a rock in a stream.

"I just told you-!" Before he finished his sentence he came in with a left hook and hit me again as my head was snapped to the left hard as I spluttered blood across the wall to my left. At the same time the air I was controlling died down instantly as I coughed up more blood and even spit out a tooth. Though I hate to admit it he had a good punch when he tried.

"-It was useless." He said calmly as he blew on his knuckled a little as a small amount of gold blood trickled off them.

"Damn your skin is tough." He said as he looked at my bleeding face.

"Well that won't be an issue in a while, Hoenir come inside." He said as I looked to the door to find a man with a black cloak come inside with a box and chair that he dragged behind.

"Perseus this is Hoenir god of silence, he will be treating you to a divine course of torture that I have made myself personally for you. Hoenir I want a report every 6 hours got it." Odr said as the man nodded as Odr did the same.

"Good not I want you to break him, I want him to squeal like a pig that he is. I want this room painted with his red blood by the end of the week. You don't have to worry about him dying either so don't hold back, but when this week is up I will put on a show for him to fully break him." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of show?" I managed to croak out.

"Oh you will find out when you see it, but I will give you a hint. It does involve one traitorous slut." He said with a growl as I my eyes widened.

"You so much as touch-!" But I couldn't finished as I went into a coughing fit as blood splattered all over my legs. Odr just looked back at me and scoffed as he continued walking as the door slowly closed the door leaving Hoenir with me. As the door shut and the darkness encased the room suddenly a candle was lit and set on in the corner of the room. It was just enough to give the room an eerie glow.

"Why are you working with that man?" I croaked out at Hoenir as I watched him remove his cloak. He had simple features but his face was that of a soldier and said he had seen much, but not a word came from his mouth as he set the box on the chair he brought in the room.

"Right god of silence forgot." I mumbled as I felt my throat wounds slowly closing as I looked over at him. It was going to a while before I could use my throat properly again and I felt that he had the same item that Odr had.

"Just because I am the god of silence doesn't mean I don't speak." He said as I found his deep voice kind of interesting due to his features.

"Really? Then tell me why are you working for Mr. I-am-a-faggot?" I asked him as he made a small laugh.

"I am working for him because he saved my life one time and I am returning the favor." He said as he looked at an interesting looking contraption that didn't look like it would be nice to have it used on.

"By torturing the person that Odin himself appointed to stay in Asgard and protect Freya." I said as he glanced back at me then back to the box.

"Yet here you are captured by the very god who you must protect Freya from, pitiful if you ask me." He said as my anger grew.

"He uses tricks so cheap that even Loki himself wouldn't use them in battle, if he wasn't a Norse god then I bet he would fit in perfectly with the Greek god Ares. Both are so similar in their cheap way that sometimes I cannot tell the two apart." I said

"Indeed his tricks are pitiful but in the times such as now a pitiful trick is what keeps some from being alive and dead." He said as he turned around with a knife in one hand and a glass of black liquid that didn't look so tasty.

"This water is a special import from Greece within it is the water from the Acheron itself…you will be drinking this." He said as he came closer to me with it as I glared at him.

"You so much as touch me I will force you to drink it yourself." I said as I felt my body tense as he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. But he seemed to see that I wasn't going to open my mouth for the liquid as he sighed, seeing as forcing my mouth open was going to be a unneeded hassle for him.

"Fine then I will get it into you one way or another." He said as he turned back around and after a second I saw him fiddling with a few things until he turned around with a new item in his hand. It looked like it was glass tube with a metal needle on the end. But I could also see another metal part inside the glass tube that looked like it move. But to confirm my suspicion as he pressed against the moving metal piece as some black liquid inside shot out of the metal needle.

"What is that?" I asked as he looked at the contraption in his hand.

"This is a syringe." He said as I noticed it had numbers on the side as well.

"A what?" I asked as he laughed.

"You know for being all powerful human you sure are dumb, no this guy makes consuming liquid not necessary. You see it bypass's the mouth and goes right into the blood stream, a nifty little invention I made myself. First time I have used it but I guess you could say there isn't much you can really use it for." He said with a shrug as my mind seemed to think otherwise, the possibilities of getting medicine into a humans blood stream faster was a massive bound in medicine at the current time.

"But for now less talk and more screaming." He said as he began his way towards me as he grabbed my head and pushed it the side to expose my vein in my neck. But also to keep my head in place as he aimed the so called syringe towards wide open vein, but as the needle met my neck it didn't puncture the skin. At this I just grinned as he pushed harder but still the needle wouldn't puncture my skin.

"What the hell is this?" He asked me as I chuckled.

"After living for more than 2000 years with a body like mine you learn that there are certain areas on the human body that need to be protected more than others. But with my body's ability to adapt and negate past forms of death you can alter your body to avoid destruction of these areas. Let me tell you after cutting my neck and other vital points open nearly 1 million times my body has made it so that my skin and muscles around that area is so hard not even a sword can make them bleed."

Though my skin was tough I knew it could still be cut if there was a powerful enough swing to it, that limit though happened to be about a normal swing speed at the point. But I knew over more years of killing myself in such a place eventually my skin would be impenetrable in that place. However that was only my neck and vital places, my normal skin such as my chest, legs, and other places out in the open however still could be cut by any weapon.

They would take a much longer time to harden like my neck and vitals but this was enough for this point and time. But as he seemed to struggle to shove the needle into my neck I used all the strength in my neck to rip my head from his hand. My strength was more than enough as he seemed to trip he was putting so much force into the needle. With that he tried to correct his balance but I didn't let him as I smashed my knees since I couldn't move my ankles together.

But the force between my knees was enough to break a bone in his leg that had I managed to catch in-between my knees 'thank you Monkey king for training me to this point'. This in turn this made him scream in pain as he hands flung up and let go of the syringe in the air. I focused on the syringe as I followed it with my eye until it was in the perfect position. With a snap of my teeth I caught the end of the syringe in-between my teeth and then I looked at Hoenir as he sat up clutching his leg in great pain.

"Unlock me now and you won't get the needle inside you." I said as he looked up at me like I was joking but then I saw fear in his eyes. Nobody wanted the waters of the Archon running through their veins I could understand that. But I could also see that he knew I could spit the syringe with such a force it would impale him.

"J-Just give me a second." He said as he reached down to his belt and grabbed a ring of keys, slowly he reached up and placed one key inside the socket of my hand shackle. But then he tried to attack me again but I was quicker as I shot the syringe out of my mouth as fast as possible at him. But the place it hit was a little painful to look at even for me as the needle of the syringe hit his eye and emptied all of the liquid of the Archon into his skull.

He just began screaming hard as his hands shot up to his head as he ripped the needle out of his eye. But as he did the needle decided it wanted to bring something along for the ride as with ease his eye was ripped out of his socket. I just grimaced at the site as he began to scream even more as he rolled around on the ground as golden blood and black liquid poured out of the wound. But slowly he came to trembling stop as he finally stopped moving on his back as I watched the golden blood pool in his socket as his body trembled.

"Sorry dude." I said as he didn't respond as he laid their motionless as his body trembled in pure pain as he seemed like he couldn't mentally handle it anymore. I guess the Archon was more powerful than I had ever imagine it to be, note to self don't ever mess with the great rivers of the underworld.

But as I looked back to my cuffs I noticed the key was still in the hole but it was on the top of the shackle. With ease I twirled my hand around and reached up to the cuff and easily unlocked it as I set my hand free. Over the next minute I unlocked myself as Hoenir twitched on the floor as I finally unlocked my las lock as I stood up and stretched. I then looked on the ground to find the syringe with the eye still on the end as I reached down a picked it up.

I just examined it as I slowly pulled off the eye and tossed it onto Hoenir's unconscious twitching body. I then made sure the syringe was empty and took off the needle which unscrewed from it. I then placed the now harmless item inside my pocket to give to my mother later, I knew she would love this thing to no means end.

"Again I am sorry but you attacked me so…yeah." I said as I stepped over him and went to the door as I looked over it. I noticed it didn't have any key holes but from the size of the door I knew the hinges were its weak spots. I just slowly backed up and decided breaking it down was the best option at the time. With that thought I began to gather mana from the air as I slowly exhaled and closed my eyes as I felt more mana pool inside my body adding to my already massive amount.

"Tier 21 air mana move, storms strength and body." I said as I felt the air mana I absorbed be released into my limbs as it felt liberating. But with my current mana supply inside me I could keep this going for about 10 hours, as I said before my mana supply had greatly grown since I had reached enlightenment and Chaos increased it with her powers.

"Time to open a door." I said as I cracked my knuckles and threw my first punch.

**ODR POV:**

I watched Freya struggle to try and remove the chains bounding her to the bed in my room, I just sipped on some wine I had managed to buy off one of the venders. Wine was a delicacy and much better tasting than mead was, but as I enjoyed the fine glass Freya just whipped her head towards me with a pure glare of hatred.

"Odr let me this instant." She demanded as I sighed and shook my head.

"That I cannot do, you see I have a plan that I have formulated over the past few months. You see after so many humiliating results of me trying to win you back I finally came to the conclusion that asking you to come back isn't going to work. I also realized that you had started to form emotions of love for you little guard." I said angrily as I swirled the wine in my glass as I watched Freya fidget as she was embarrassed about the true I just told her.

"I don't know what your-." But I cut her off as I slammed my hand on the table as she flinched as I looked up at her.

"Do not lie to me you slut! I have watched you two and your reactions around one another to know that you love that monkey! I see the way you look at him and how he looks at you! But you are mine and mine alone, I will not have anyone else loving you besides me!" I screamed as the table cracked under the force of my hand as she shook a little in fear. I just slowly calmed myself as I ran a hand through my hair to calm myself down.

"I am sorry about that, but do not lie to me Freya. Or I will be forced to teach you a lesson you won't ever forget." I said as she gulped as I looked over her body, unlike that monkey I had Freya cleaned up before I tied her up in the bed. She now wore a beautiful almost see-through night gown and she smelled like morning dew.

"I understand but please let me and Mortal go, I beg of you if you do that I promise to stay by your side forever. Just please don't hurt Mortal." She begged me as I saw her eyes on the edge of tears as I sighed.

"You care too much for that man for me to let him live, also as of right now I believe Hoenir is prepping him for a show in one week." But at the mention of the god of silence Freya just paled as she remember Hoenir was known as a merciless person when it came to torture. He was once a great warrior but now he has a darkness in him that was endless if he was given a plaything.

"W-What show?" She asked me.

"Why the show of our remarriage of course, in one week I plan to bed you and mark you once again in front of Mortal. Hoenir is breaking him physically for me already and when I am done with you during the show he will be fully broken mentally and physically." I said as a cruel laughed came out of my mouth as I bellowed at my marvelous plan. But I was interrupted by a chuckled as I looked over at Freya as she looked at me darkly which made me shiver.

"Mortal is much stronger than you will ever be, his mind is like a mountain while yours is a pebble. His strength is like an ocean while yours is a stream, he will not be broken now or ever." She said to me in a deadly calm voice as I got enraged. I just shot up from my chair and knocked over my table as I sped over to the bed and suddenly gripped her hair. All she could do was scream in pain but I was defiance in her eyes that was never there before as far as I could remember.

"I will make you squeal like a pig when I fuck you in front of him, I will make beg me to fuck you into oblivion. I know you heat is starting soon from experience, but with the help of some herbs I found I will force you into a heat so strong you will beg for anything to fuck you." I said in a cruel voice as she suddenly spit in my face as I reared back as I backhanded her as hard as I could as she let out a whimper of pain.

"That is that only way someone like you would ever get some." She spat at me as I was about to hit her again but suddenly a loud bang. I just slowly turned to a wooden door leading to my basement that I faced. Suddenly another bang sounded as it seemed to shake the building a little as I had to gain my balance. Then another and another bang sounded that sounded liked Thor's thunder as it shook my whole house. Then I heard a laugh come from behind me as I turned to see Freya smiling.

"Like I said he is stronger than you by so much more than you can imagine, all I can say is lets just hope there is some of you left to be judge by Odin." She said as I lifted my hand and stuck her again but much harder as I watched a light amount of golden blood trail down her lip as her cheek perfectly gold.

"You will pay for this I swear." I said as I was about to strike her again but suddenly another loud bang sounded again but this time a crash was heard. Suddenly my basement door broke open and out flung something massive that made me duck and move out of the way. As it did fly through the room it sailed inches centimeters above Freya as flew at a high speed. With a thunderous crash though it struck the wall with a great force as it completely blew it out and went through a few more walls until it came to a stop.

I just slowly stood up and slowly looked over Freya's very surprised form as I located the object that was sent flying. I just gazed upon the metal door to my personal dungeon that had five fist prints in the door that was completely bend inward. Then I slowly turned around to face the completely destroyed doorway to my basement. It was still dusty as hell but I could still see a figure slowly emerge from the ruined hallway as the air suddenly cleared.

Out of the destruction stepped Mortal as I could almost feel the air around me go to him as I watched it dance around him as if he was part of it. He just calmly looked in my direction as a sneer appeared on his face as the winds grew wild.

"Odr…" He said but then he noticed Freya on the bed who was still a little spooked at the near death collision with the door. In an instant he was at her side as suddenly he made a downward slash at her chains with his hands. With that a gust of wind shot out and cut the godly chains with ease as well as the bed and the floor below it. The gust of wind actually created a gorge in the ground 2 feet wide and 10 feet deep.

"Freya are you alright?" He asked her as I just watched the two as she starred at him like he joking. She then proceeded to hit his arm as hard as she could as he winced.

"You nearly killed me with that thing!" She yelled at him as he looked where she was pointing at to find the door across my yard.

"Oh…" He said as she sighed but then did something that made me blood boil. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and forced him to bend down as she planted a kiss on his lips. It wasn't a small one either as she held him down for a few seconds and finally let go as he looked wide eyed at her. He just looked at her like an idiot that he was as she gave him a loving smile.

"Now get him." She said as Mortal slowly turned to me as his cold expression returned.

"You hurt her didn't you." He said deathly calm, but before I could speak Freya spoke.

"He hit me twice and threated to rape me in front of you." She said as a sudden emotion of fear was raised in her voice. I just then realize this wasn't fake as she began to actually take in all that happened in the past few minutes. All of it was so close to happening she simply lost it in a fit of tears as she clung to Mortal like a little whore.

"I will kill you." Mortal said as suddenly a fear spread throughout me as Mortal slowly pushed Freya behind him as he face me.

"Freya call someone to come and help you, I will deal with this rat." He said as his fists suddenly caught flame as a sick smile spread across his face.

"Let's see how effective that talisman of yours really is." He said as he charged me.

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

"So have any of you see Freya as of lately?" Asked Odin from his throne as all the gods sitting bellow him looked around at one another and shrugged as he sighed.

"Frigg have you seen her?" He asked his wife who sat beside him in his own throne as she shook her head.

"I have not seen her but a week ago when we had tea." She said as Odin nodded.

"Have any of you checked in her home?" He asked as they all shook their heads as he face palmed.

"Why do I feel like I live with a bunch of idiots? Oh great Chaos please tell me why." He asked the sky as looked down at the gods.

"Have any of you ever thought of checking inside her house?" He asked them as they all shuffled uneasily.

"But sir it is forbidden to enter another god's house without the consent of its owner, you are the one who laid down that law weren't you?" Asked Thor as Odin just sighed and nodded

"Indeed I was but at least one of you must have knocked?" He asked them as they nodded.

"Did you hear anything while you passed by?" He asked them as they seemed to think about it.

"Well when I went by on Friday after mother visited I did hear some loud pants and gasps from her house." Loki said as all eyes turned to him as Odin nodded.

"Well then that proves it, over the past week Freya must have been sleeping with Mortal. That means that the current betting pool of Freya sleeping with Mortal is officially over!" Odin said as all the gods groaned.

"Remind me why this even became a betting pool?" Asked Frigg who all but gladly accepted her winnings due to her guessing the right amount of time it would take for the two to sleep together.

"Normally Freya is active in the community and does her salon thing, but as of this whole week nobody has seen her or Mortal so out of curiosity someone asked where she was and that brings us to now." He said as he took his own winnings as everyone else was groaning about having to pay up.

"I see but I hope she and Mortal finish up soon I am in need of a haircut and she is the only one who does it just right." Frigg said as she looked down at her hair as Odin laughed.

"If I can guess right I would have to say that after those three years those two have built up enough sexual tension to last a few weeks. I think you are going to have to wait another week for your hair to be cut my queen." He said as she kissed her hand as she blushed a little. Suddenly though a massive explosion erupted in the side of the throne room as a massive blast of wind and dust was blow into the room clouding everyone's vision.

Instantly Odin was on his feet as was Thor and Loki as they stood protectively in front of their father's throne. The rest of the gods were on high alert as well as they backed away from the dust cloud of dust. Quickly however wind from the outside began to sweep away the dust since they were so high up in the building. But as the dust retreated it quickly revealed a grueling sight. In the middle of a crater on his back was Odr himself.

He looked like he had had a mountain giant step on him and beat him up for day and then finally shit on him to say the least. His armor was ripped and destroyed in multiple places even dented to a point you knew it had broken bones to get into that position. His face was another story completely as it showed the signs of being beaten profusely, golden blood flowed like water down it as his left eye was entirely closed shut it was so swollen.

But the worst injury to him was the fact that half of his right leg was missing entirely. It was cut off at the knee and it looked lit was it burned closed but in the most brutal way. You could tell because his pant leg was still on fire as green flames licked at his skin. In total Odr looked like he had been put up through hell and back. But his eyes showed something none of the gods had ever seen before. Pure fear ran through his eyes like a mouse being hunted by a cat, he had the expression that he wanted to die rather than be caught by this man.

This man in question though stood with one foot planted in the chest plat of Odr as it slowly bend the godly metal inward in hopes to crush Odr's chest. His arms tried to cling to the man's foot but they didn't do anything to stop the foot as it bent the chest plate like it was a toy to him. But the man stopped just millimeters from completely breaking the chest plate as Odr still had the look of fear on him.

"I have to keep you alive, you are lucky I have to or I would have splattered your body all over the gardens of this city." The man standing above Odr said as he looked up from the man towards the council of gods.

As he did they all instantly recognized this man as Mortal, but right now he was giving off an unknown power of immense proportions. It was like a god was just gone into his divine form right in front of them. The air around the gods even felt in control of Mortal as if this was his area of control. But at a closer look the gods began to notice a unique set of armor and weapons surrounding him. His skin was covered with a fine layer of super condensed wind which took the form of Greek armor.

The next thing was his hands were covered in a find layer of Greek fire that seemed to form gloves like any armor would around him. Around his feet were boots made of lighting itself as they seemed to shock Odr into unconsciousness as Mortal stepped on him to walk closer to the gods. Next was the 8 fifteen foot spears of ice floating around him like a hand fan would, finally was a mysterious looking black ball in the middle of the ice spears that gave off a very dangerous feeling.

But I the next second Mortal began to dissolve the items around him until finally he was left armor less and weaponless. As well as his power level returned to normal as he just gave a thousand watt smile to the gods in front of him.

"Odin the all father I have brought a traitor to your feet to receive punishment." He said with a full knee bow in front of Odin as he just slowly nodded.

"Mortal what was that?" Asked Loki as he ran up the human and examined him to see if he could pick out what those things were.

"That was mana of this word being put to use at its finest, however I suggest you don't use so much mana at once." He said as he suddenly collapsed on his butt as he began to breathe heavily.

"Damn I used to much mana I am going into relapse." He said as he slowly laid down as the other gods crowded him as the guards weren't sure what to do. Either chain up Odr or Mortal but not both.

"Mortal tell me what happened." Odin said as he came to his side.

"Freya and I were captured by that asshole for the past week, I just woke up and managed to escape. He also had an accomplice that was the god of silence, he is still alive but missing an eye. Freya is at his house right not and need some help, someone please help her. I promise I will tell you it all in detail later but Freya needs help." Mortal said as the gods nodded as three of them teleported away.

"Man I need some sleep." Mortal said as he slowly began to close his eyes.

"Relapse takes three day's rest okay, just tell Freya I will be awake in three days." Mortal said before he passed into unconsciousness.

"Do you know what this means?" Odin asked himself but Thor answered him anyways.

"That the betting pool that Freya and Mortal are going to sleep together is back on?"

**REVIEW WHORE POWERS ACIVATE**

**Okay sorry you guys didn't get to actually see the fight scene but it will be in the next chapter in a flashback so don't worry. Also any question feel free to ask me okay. Also the next few chapters will be in the past to catch up to the giant war okay.**


	38. Odin's Warning, Diplomatic Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"Freya and I were captured by that asshole for the past week, I just woke up and managed to escape. He also had an accomplice that was the god of silence, he is still alive but missing an eye. Freya is at his house right not and need some help, someone please help her. I promise I will tell you it all in detail later but Freya needs help." Mortal said as the gods nodded as three of them teleported away.

"Man I need some sleep." Mortal said as he slowly began to close his eyes.

"Relapse takes three day's rest okay, just tell Freya I will be awake in three days." Mortal said before he passed into unconsciousness.

"Do you know what this means?" Odin asked himself but Thor answered him anyways.

"That the betting pool that Freya and Mortal are going to sleep together is back on?"

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2071 BC: one year later**

**LOCATION: Scandinavia**

**PERCY POV:**

It had been one year since the event that would come to be called 'Odr's downfall' also it showed all of the Asgardians just how powerful I was. If I would take Odr on and deal so much damage to him then only Chaos knew how much I would deal against a group of gods. Still I remained free of charges as my almost killing of Odr was in pure self-defense and Odin understood that.

But after that day the gods started to look at me in a new light, no longer a simple human but a god within a human's skin and body. I was known as merciless against all those who threatened me and people I cared for. But I was also known as the one of the power of the unknown, sure the gods knew a little about mana. But what I showed them was like showing someone who had never seen the sun the sun, it was something that was outrageous and went against everything you once believe.

But since that day Odr was forced to serve as a slave for the next 500 years, that person who he was the slave for was none other than Loki. You might think that Loki asked Odin to make Odr his slave but you are wrong, they drew name out of a helmet to decide who would get the slave. Loki just 'happened' to have his name chosen, but who cares that Freya is like a sister to Loki and is more protective of her than Thor and his precious hammer.

After the whole even though Odin said that I was free of my guard duties but Freya herself requested that I stay for the next two years to help her out and get her reacquainted with life without a stalker. I was more or less forced into it by Odin answering for me and making a bellowing laugh to drown out my own answer, which by the way was also yes. But I guess the Nordic god really wants to win that bet I heard about.

Over the past year though Freya seemed skittish to do things that Odr hatted, thinking that something bad would happen if she did them. But I helped her along nicely and quietly as I myself went through the same thing when I left Ares clutch. But hers was much worse than mine but soon she found herself no longer worried about the little things. For the first time in 600 years she final had a glass of mead which Odr refused to let her drink.

To say the least she was happy to do something by her own choice, however she didn't really like the taste of mead and in turn threw up on my shoe after she had a sip. But after than many more things started happening, such as Freya no longer wearing her normal Nordic dresses. Instead she wore plain shirts and shorts that came with a battle skirt and shoulder guard but nothing else.

She was to say the least happy as she enjoyed the pleasantry of having so much more movement then she did with the dresses. She even started carrying around a sword with her on her back that with her now ponytailed hair looked kind of sexy. She was no longer the love goddess and trophy wife she was forced to be she was not the war goddess that she enjoyed to be. Though even with this new outfit change and other habits she still enjoyed her domains of love a beauty.

But in my eyes she was Freya the goddess I started to develop a crush on not to long after I realized who she really was. If Odr wanted a fake women then he could go to Greece and find plenty of them in the alleyways behind bars. But with her mask now taken off she looked like a child getting their first weapon, truly happy and fully enjoying life. As of right now though I was beginning to suspect that Freya was having way too much fun with her new found money should could spend since she was no longer limited to an amount each month by Odr.

"Come on Percy there isn't that many." Freya said as she looked over the 70 new pairs of armor and weapons that Freya just bought.

"Yes there is, do you even have room for all these?" I asked her as I looked over the boxes that each had more than 60 pounds of gear in each. However each box was only limited to the armor and weapons of the set which meant that there were 70 boxes stacked before me in a massive pile.

"Well…" She couldn't finished her sentence as she shot me a sheepish glance.

"You don't trust me, after living in your home for a year I know for a fact that you do not even have room for even 5 sets of armor in your bedroom. Let alone 70 pairs that need to be stored and kept in good condition. Listen I am trying not to be mean here but I need you to pick out 3 of your favorites out of all of these and return the rest." I said as Freya looked at me like a child losing his or her toy.

"But their all my favorite." She said as she looked at the open boxes as she compared designs of the armors.

"I realize that but you still have to choose." I said in a exasperated tone as she looked up at me with a face that said she was going to cry.

"You're making this harder than a mother making a decision between her two children." She said as I let out a huge groan as I face palmed.

"This is nothing like that honestly sometimes I wonder if you even realize how wrong you are." I said as I shook my head as Freya let out a huff of frustration as she crossed her arms and just glared at me.

"How am I wrong?" She asked as I mentally slapped myself for bringing the conversation to this point. Even if I was powerful enough to bring a god to his knees and nearly kill him in the process I was still a man. And all men know that if I women asks you why or how she is wrong you are officially screwed. I bet if Chaos was a male and made this mistake he would be sleeping outside for a week.

"W-What I didn't mean wrong I meant…t-that you were comparing two completely different level of decision in a unfair way?" I said it more like a question than I should have but it seemed to give Freya the slip as she simply nodded lightly as she discovered she did compare two completely different level of decisions.

"Well I guess you are right but at least let me get you a pair or two from the pile so we can have at least five." She said as I sighed and nodded. I did like Nordic armor that was for sure but my but with my everlasting life there was no need for it.

"Okay I guess…" I said as Freya smiled and me and hugged me in her excitement, I just inhaled her scent of roses as I just wanted to stay like that forever but Freya had other plans as she pulled away.

"Lets get started." She said happily as I gave her a small smile as she pulled me towards the mound of armor in hopes of finding me a design I like so I could get my own.

**LINEBREAK:**

After a few hours we finally made it hope as I carried four boxes on my back as Freya carried the last one in front of her as we talked.

"So you got head butted by the Egyptian god of death?" She asked in disbelief as I nodded remembering the jackal headed god.

"Yeah hurt like a bitch let me tell you, I swear that that man has no brains at all. But I guess if he did he lost them when he head butted me." I said as I swore I heard a sneeze but didn't peruse it.

"Oh gods Mortal you are so funny." She said as she opened up the door to her house to find it dark inside due to the sun setting.

"I know." I said with a flip of my hair as I set the boxes that were tied together in the corner of the room as she set down her new 'favorite' set of armor on the counter as I used my mana to light a candle in the middle of the room. But she just rolled her eyes at my antics as she opened up the box ad began to take out the items inside.

"What do we have here?" I asked as I noticed a letter on the ground by the door as I went to close it. I just bent down and picked it up and flipped it over as it revealed the seal that had a Omega on it as I froze.

"What is it?" I heard Freya ask as I quickly stuffed the letter in my cloak as I turned to her and smiled.

"Just a spider." I said as her face fell quickly as she almost instantly appeared on a chair as a panicked face was shown as she quickly looked around the room. I however just raised an eyebrow as she didn't make a sound the entire time until she deemed it was a spider free area.

"I am going to have to talk to Loki about getting a new barrier about bugs." She said in a slightly angry tone as a smile slowly spread across my face that turned into a grin.

"Oh is the great goddess of war afraid of a small spider?" I asked as her head whipped to me as she saw my shit eating grin. **(Athena hasn't turned archaea into a giant spider yet)**

"Mortal I swear you say anything I will gut you." She said to me as I kept smiling as I raised my hands up.

"Oh my lips are sealed…but the only other war goddess I know is Athena and she isn't afraid of spiders." I said as Freya's eye twitched.

"Well maybe she should be." She said in an angry tone but she shivered a little as if she had a flashback. But me being the ever so slick player I am used this as a opportunity, I just slowly stalked up to Freya who had her back turned to me. I then wrapped my arms around her whole upper body and lifted her up as she let out an eek.

"M-Mortal let me go!" She said as she face gained a few shades of gold as I shook my head as she squirmed in my grasp but gave no yield.

"No way I don't want the spiders to get to you." I said in a childish tone as she gave me a glare.

"If you don't let me down this instant I will-!" But I cut her off as I began to walk through her house and twirl her a few times as she let out a girly scream.

"Stoooooop iiiiittttt!" She said as I gave her a few twirls as I found us in her bedroom as I dropped the dazed goddess on the bed. I then proceeded to raise my arms above my head like a diver's position and began to slowly fall onto the bed with Freya bellow me. She was to dazed to notice as I fell on her as she let out a loud oomph and then coughed a few times as I went dead weight on her.

"Mother of gods your heavy, get off me." She said as she gasped for air as I just began to laugh as she tried to push me off but failed greatly.

"Not until you tell me why you are afraid of spiders." I said with my face in the soft sheets of the bed as Freya eventually gave up on trying to push me off. She then looked in my direction as I caught her eyes with mines as I glanced up at her as I gave no signs of moving.

"Fine…it was a few years before you came here, I-I was with Loki on another planet-."

"Another planet!" I nearly yelled as I had no clue she traveled to other planets as she hushed me.

"The gate of Asgard can transport any being to any one of the nine realms now hush." She said sternly as I nodded.

"Well back to where I was…I was with Loki on another planet and was helping search some old ruins in hopes of finding anything of value that we would keep out of the hand who wish to throw the nine realms into chaos. We found nothing but when we were leaving we encountered…the crawlers." She said with a shiver in her voice as I was truly curious as of now.

"Crawlers?" I asked her.

"I thought I asked you to keep quiet." She said in a stern voice as I closed my mouth.

"The crawlers are basically giant spiders, one of them is easily 8 to 9 feet tall and basically does everything a spider can do but supersized. Well when we were battling them I got stuck in some thread and managed to get myself caught in a mass amount of crawler thread. In turn one of them found I was an easy snack and decided to save me for later and began to cocoon me in thread." She said as if it was the worst experience ever which I bet it was up there along with having to clean Ares feet.

"By the time I knew it I was fully cocooned and was scared to death as I heard Loki shouting for help. The last thing I knew there was a gut wrenching pain in my abdomen as I was stabbed by a stinger and I passed out due to poison moments later. When I woke later I was in Asgard in the medical beds, Loki was by the side of my bed. Apparently Asgard sent Thor to help. Eventually though I came to see each spider as a crawler and it j-just freaks me out." She said in a tiny voice as I felt my emotions get the better of me as I grasped her shoulders.

She just looked at me confused as I was now standing by the side of the bed as I pulled her into a hug. This surprised her to say the least as she slowly wrapped her arms around me as I felt her tiny hands grip my shirt. At the same time I felt her face fall upon my chest as she didn't shed a tear, but I could feel her enjoying the warmth of the hug and the comfort I was giving her.

"Thanks Mortal." She whispered as I smiled, but seconds later I heard a small snore come from my chest as I slowly pulled the fully asleep Freya off me. But she wouldn't let go of my shirt as I was forced to pull it off and let her snuggle up to it. I just watched in fascination as Freya inhaled deeply from my shirt as she seemed to put her at ease. But me being my self-conscious self I sniffed my armpit to find it clean as I gave a shrug.

I then turned my eyes to my cloak that was hanging up on the end of the bed I just bent down and lifted the letter out of it. I just examined it for a second as I turned to Freya, she was sleeping soundly even with her light armor on. But to help her out I carefully teleported her armor into my arms as I set it down beside the bed. I then pulled a blanket over her as I covered her half naked form since she only had on a shirt, bra, and panties.

"Now what do the great Olympians want?" I asked as I walked into the other room and took a seat at the dining table with the candle still on it. I just looked at the blood red seal that I could almost feel the aura of Ares come off of. It was full of malice and hatred but I gave it no mind as I popped the wax seal open and flipped it open.

But there was not letter inside of it as I looked inside it to find nothing as I raised an eyebrow, did the idiot forget to include the letter? But then I looked inside and saw something metal as I again raised an eyebrow, I just turned the letter upside down and out dropped a key. It was a simple iron key that I held up I the light as I examined it.

It gave off not magic or mana as far as I could tell and looked like a simple room key to be honest, but as I turned it over I noticed it had a name and room number on it. I almost froze as I read the name of the inn on it as it was the very one I slept at on my last night in Scandinavia. It was Thor's Tavern, room number 23 on the second floor on the very end with no windows. I almost crushed the key in my hand as I felt anger fuel me as I knew what this meant.

But slowly I uncurled the slightly bent key from my hand and slowly raised it to my face as I looked at it thoroughly. I just grinned like a mad man as well I chuckled ever so slightly as I realized tomorrow was the 23 of the month. It must have taken the god of war a long time to come up with a plan this this good I would give him that. But then again it could be another Olympian seeking me for a mission.

But at this point I didn't care as I let the smile fade from my lips and I slipped the key into my pocket. At the same time I looked over at the letter and picked it up, I then used mana to light it on fire as I watched the fire eat away at the letter and the hot wax cascade off my hand. But I felt no pain as I watched it slowly be destroyed by the fire until there was nothing left but a puddle of hardened wax. I just snapped my fingers as the wax was teleported to a random location never to be seen again.

"So the god of war wants to play a game huh, let's see how well he can keep up." I said as I reached over to the candle in the middle of the table and pinched the wick as I put out the flame. As I did I sent the room spiraling into a darkness, the only light however was my glowing green eyes that starred into the darkness as if searching for an answer. But with a blink the light was gone and the room seemed to die in a way as the darkness fully consumed it.

**LINEBREAK:**

**THIRDPERSON POV:**

"Ares this place is disgusting, did we have to come here?" Complained the goddess of love as Ares grunted a little.

"Yes Aphrodite now silence before we are discovered by hostile gods as they listen in on your babbling." He hissed at her as Aphrodite's eyes lit aflame in anger, nobody told her to shut up. But she just gritted her teeth in frustration as she let it pass as she knew if they did get in a fight there was a large chance the Nordic gods would find them. But with them being in a distant country from their home each only had the power of a minor god.

"Fine but when we get home you are so sleeping on the ground for the next month." She told him in a silent but very angry voice. Ares just looked at her like she was joking but her straight forward and very unusual serious look said she wasn't joking. He simple sighed deeply as he grabbed the horrible drink of mead and downed the rest of it as he coughed a few times.

"Whatever let's just hope that idiot got the message, I don't wish to be in this horrible place for as long as I need to." He said as the barmaid came over with a new mug of the mead as Ares grimaced, but he grabbed it no less and took a swig as the barmaid smiled and ran back to the bar. Ares may have hated the beverage to no end but he knew that he had to blend in thus his current disguise.

Ares was forced to grow his hair out to bellow shoulder length and forced a beard to grow out about 6 inches as well. He also gave himself the features of the people which was ease with a little magic, but he also was forced by Aphrodite to make his build a little shorter than normal and a little wider giving him a 6 foot height with huge shoulders. Aphrodite on the other hand simply changer her hair color to blonde and changed her clothes and that was it.

"You know he is smarter than he looks." Aphrodite said absent mindedly as she sipped lightly on her glass of water. Ares then slowly turned to her his face full of a hidden emotion which only Aphrodite could translate to anger.

"That _boy _is as dumb as Hephaestus when he hit his head on Olympus's front porch after mother tossed him away because of the freak he is." He snarled at her but was quickly met with a loud bang and a face full of water as he was shocked to say the least. He just stared in silence at Aphrodite slammed her now empty mug on the table and stormed out of the bar. She simply gave him one last glance of pure rage and slammed the door to the tavern effectively cracking it as she did.

"I must say you sure know how to treat a women, but I guess that is just how you have always been." Said a new voice as the liquid on Ares face started to steam in his rage. But before he could draw his blade however he found himself frozen, not because of some power or anything but in pure surprise. He just continued starring at the king of Nordic gods Odin himself as the god raised an eyebrow at Ares actions.

"O-Odin." Ares said as he got up quickly and bowed to the god as sweat poured from his brow. Even Ares the greatest war god in the Greek pantheon knew that this man before him packed enough power in him to face the big three on even grounds. But as he bowed to the king of the gods before him Odin just chuckled lightly as Ares looked up at him fear evident on his face.

"Please do not bow for any longer or the people will begin to notice." He said as he walked past Ares as if he was a simply human and he was royalty. Ares simply nodded quickly and took his seat as Odin took the one Aphrodite has stormed out of. As they did they just starred at one another as Ares tried to hide his fear, in truth Ares was very afraid of this man in front of him. He has seen him fight once long ago before the pantheons split, it was like the fates themselves gave this man the power of an entire pantheon to himself.

"You must be wondering why I am here." Odin said bluntly as Ares nodded.

"Well it wasn't for the entertainment that was just an added bonus. What I have come her today is as of why you have the guts to walk into my realm and demand a meeting with one of my great friends." He said as he gently rubbed his eyepatch as Ares's unasked question of how Odin knew was answered.

"Y-You are not called the all father for nothing I see…I have come to pick up my slave. He is needed for a transaction in our pantheon." He said as Ares steeled himself as he hardened his tone, knowing Odin would most likely incinerate him if he was weak around him.

"Ah I see…what kind of transaction might I ask?" Odin asked in an emotionless voice that just made Ares shiver.

"One of a diplomatic entity, I have sworn on the Styx to not reveal anything more than what I have told you by my father." He said with a gulp as Odin just began a bellowing laugh that startled Ares.

"Ah yes Zeus that great god of the skies and thunder, why I remember him like it was yesterday. Tell me does he still shave his face every day, I remember him saying that beards had not strategic values in a war." Odin said in an honest but curious attitude. But Ares just grimaced at the idea of his father without a beard, even the idea made him shiver a little.

"Unfortunately he doesn't anymore." He said as Odin laughed even harder as he pounded his fist on the counter of the table as he laughed. Ares was both curious and fearful of the gods display as he wiped a tear from his one eye. At the same time the barmaid brought over a large mug of mead for the kind of Nordic gods as he gave her a thankful nod.

"Oh little Zeusy giving up so easily, well it doesn't really surprise me to say the least. But where was I…oh yes the topic or your _slave_." He said in a stone like voice as Ares gulped.

"Well to be honest if I could Ares just the simple thought of you controlling Perseus against his will makes me want to crush your skull right here and now and be done with you. But I cannot unfortunately as in doing so would send both our pantheons into a war in which we do not need right now with the earth rising." Odin said with sadness as Ares a shiver down his spine as he looked at Odin stare blankly into the mead in his mug as it shined back his reflection.

"You see Ares I have grown to like Perseus, as a matter of fact he has started falling in love with one very lovely women in my realm. They are so in love and they don't even know it themselves, it is heartbreaking to see you rip him away from her. Especially so you can simply marry him off to a Mayan goddess so you and their Pantheon will remain in peace. Though I do see the importance of the treaty I cannot say I am pleased to hear that Perseus is needed to complete it." He said starring at the god of war as he gulped.

"I-It wasn't my idea sir-." But he was cut off by the wave of a hand and a very bored look on Odin's face.

"Yes I know it was Athena's idea, though I can see why." He said as Ares was confused as of why Athena did think of it in the first place. But with that Odin brought his mug to his lips and drank the whole mug right there as he let out a large burp afterwards. The whole tavern lit up with cheers as he lifted his glass as they cheered louder. But after the display he set the mug on the table and looked right at Ares.

"Ares I am not happy nor am I please about this gamble your fellow Olympians are taking with Perseus life that should be his own. I can see that most of you see him as not as a human but as a possession that can be tossed around and played with. But I will give you a piece of advice war god." Odin said as he stood up and walked over to Areas and began to whisper in his ear.

"You might want to let Perseus go of his binds to you before the great war starts, or you will truly find out how much Perseus is willing to go through to kill you." With that Odin left the god of war alone as Ares was in a slight state of shock of the events that just happened. However Ares did know one thing, it didn't matter how many deities came up to and told him to release Perseus he would never do such a thing.

Perseus was one of the greatest resources he had ever came upon, a mortal blessed with an endless life and with the curse thrust upon him it just made it better. Ares just clutched his mug as it threatened to break under his grip as he struggled to control himself. However as he looked back at Odin leaving he noticed about 7 people of the 30 in the tavern got up and left to.

Ares just watched in horror as each of the people looked at him with glowing eyes signaling godhood. As the last person took a look at him a smirk appeared on his face as he turned to Ares and spoke to him.

"You know Ares if I were you I would also let go of your other slaves as well, Thor can only stand so much abuse to his daughter. Also you might want to rethink telling your daddy about this, his powers over lighting are simply that of a bug to wolf when Thor is serious. If I remember right anyways, but should I say have a good day god of war." Said the man with a smirk as he jogged to the door where one man with light blue eyes was standing as he saw thunder class across his pupils.

At the same time you could hear the rain start outside as thunder rumbled the land as the man talking to Ares turned to the one with blue eyes.

"Thor lets go you're letting your powers get ahold of you." He said as Ares watched the rain fall around the both of them as Thor continued looking at Ares.

"Fine Loki but the storm is not of my making, it looks like Perseus will arrive soon." But with that he closed the door to only to be opened again as Aphrodite walked back in. But as Ares looked through the door the only trace of the group of gods was a giant intricate mark on the ground and smoke. The rain quickly washing the mark away as the door closed as Aphrodite ringed the rest of the rain out of her hair and walked over to Ares.

But her face still said he was in the dog house as her eyes burned with hatred, she angrily grabbed her seat and pulled it out. She then turned the back of it to Ares as she crossed her arms and legs as he sighed deeply at her antics. She was pissed he could tell that much but he could only wonder why as he watched the barmaid bring the goddess a towel and a glass of water which she accepted with a smile.

"Listen Aphro-." But he was cut off by her hand going in the air.

"The only reason I am coming inside is to escape this dreaded rain, I may be a goddess but a cold is a possibility at this point with my powers. I do not forgive you either about what you said about my husband." She said as he grew angry.

"You cheat on him for Zeus sake, why the hell are you mad at me?" He asked as he was hit in the face with a now wet towel. She just turned to him with anger still very present about her.

"You wouldn't understand even if I got you a picture book and read it to you, but I see that are so dense you wouldn't understand it anyways. For now shut the hell up and don't talk to me, I don't want you to even look at me for the next 48 hours." She said as she whipped her head back around and noticed a male looking at her with a seductive gaze. She just took a glance at Ares and smirked as she got up and walked over to the male.

To say Ares wasn't pleased would be an understatement as he officially broke the mug in his hand as the drink went all over the table. The barmaid tried to clean it up but Ares didn't pay attention to her as he watched his girlfriend openly flirt with a male at table. He just watched in rage as Aphrodite worked her magic and easily coxed the male into sleeping with her. In the next second they were on their way up the stairs with her breasts pressed up against his arms and a sleazy smirk on the man's face.

Ares stood up in that moment to go kill that man and have his way with his girlfriend to the point she would be begging him not to stop. But he was stopped as the door of the tavern was opened revealing a man in a black cloak that was completely dry. Suddenly a massive boom of thunder struck overhead along with lighting as it lit up the sky. But past the man and in the darkness you could clearly see a smoking patch of ground the lighting had just hit.

The man simply scanned the room until his gaze fell on Ares as he began to walk over, but at the same time the dinner had gone quiet as they all starred at the man. However with Ares super hearing he could hear whispers of the men in the room as he picked up a few things. Such as 'Is that Mortal?' '-god in a man's body' '-wander of darkness' 'killer of thousands' and much more as he watched the man take Aphrodite's old seat and sit in it.

However he just sat there in silence before the barmaid rushed over and with worry very evident on her face as she approached the man. But his gaze didn't leave Ares as the god slowly sat down in his seat. However the young 14 year old barmaid managed to gather up the courage to finally speak as she starred at the possibly scariest table in the whole dinner. With Ares in his scary looking Scandinavian form and this so called 'mortal' it was possibly the scariest thing ever.

"M-Mortal sir the owner wants to know what your business is here tonight." She managed to squeak out as a smirk played on the lips of the man. At the same time he slowly took off his hook as the young girl suddenly blushed at the sight. He was probably the most gorgeous man she had ever seen and probably ever see. His semi long charcoal black hair and sea green eyes that shown like the ocean, but what took the cake was his face that looked to be molded our of granite.

"I haven't come for trouble let me ensure you, I have just come to see a…old friend." But at the word friend Ares saw a flash in the man's eyes. Ares in truth didn't realize how powerful Percy was in that moment as he simply felt a flicker of his power. However that flicker was just enough for Ares to smirk at the human before him.

"Oh god's thank you…w-wait…I mean would you like a drink?" She asked as Percy simply laughed and nodded as she ran away a blush very present on her face still. As she left Percy turned to Ares and frowned deeply as Ares just glared at him.

"So tell me Ares what does 'my oh so great' master want his most humble servant to do now?" He asked in a mocking tone as Ares almost lost it.

"You're going to get married." Ares said with a smirk as Percy's face fell to complete shock.

**REVIEW WHORE POWERS ACIVATE**

**What Percy is going to get married! 'flips table then quickly puts it back up as parents start yelling at me' Also any question feel free to ask me okay. Also the next few chapters will be in the past to catch up to the giant war okay. A**


	39. Percy's Anger, Aphrodite's Anger, Freya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"M-Mortal sir the owner wants to know what your business is here tonight." She managed to squeak out as a smirk played on the lips of the man. At the same time he slowly took off his hook as the young girl suddenly blushed at the sight. He was probably the most gorgeous man she had ever seen and probably ever see. His semi long charcoal black hair and sea green eyes that shown like the ocean, but what took the cake was his face that looked to be molded our of granite.

"I haven't come for trouble let me ensure you, I have just come to see a…old friend." But at the word friend Ares saw a flash in the man's eyes. Ares in truth didn't realize how powerful Percy was in that moment as he simply felt a flicker of his power. However that flicker was just enough for Ares to smirk at the human before him.

"Oh god's thank you…w-wait…I mean would you like a drink?" She asked as Percy simply laughed and nodded as she ran away a blush very present on her face still. As she left Percy turned to Ares and frowned deeply as Ares just glared at him.

"So tell me Ares what does 'my oh so great' master want his most humble servant to do now?" He asked in a mocking tone as Ares almost lost it.

"You're going to get married." Ares said with a smirk as Percy's face fell to complete shock.

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2071 BC:**

**LOCATION: Scandinavia**

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Ares didn't know what happened as suddenly he found himself looking at the world upside down. All he could see was watch himself fly farther away from a giant hole in a wall with Percy standing in front of it with a face of pure rage. Pieces of wood slowly flying through the air as they spun slowly in the vision of the god of war. But without much effort Ares bodies reflexes kicked in and he adjusted midair as he straightened himself out.

As he landed his feet lightly hit the ground and he extended one hand out to slow himself down. But that wasn't enough as he had to summon a sword and slam it in the ground. This caused a third trench to form in the ground, the other two from his feet as they pushed the mud behind him. However the god of war slowly came to a stop as the muddy ground finally managed to work.

Ares just slowly stood up as he yanked his sword out of the ground and gave it a twirl as all the mud was instantly cleaned from its blade. Percy simply hopped out from the hole in the building which Ares could see all the puny mortals cowering in fear through. He just sneered at the sight but brought his attention back to the human in front of him, his eyes glowing in rage as he held a steaming fist.

Wait…steaming fist? Ares thought as he looked down to see his armor slightly glowing imprint of a fist in his armor. He couldn't say he wasn't impressed even by the slightest at the sight, but he shrugged his should as suddenly the armor began to change shape into that of his godly armor. No long silver like the Nordic armor it had taken the form of but now pure ruby red to almost blood red armor.

This armor was new to Percy as he gazed upon it, the armor almost seemed to be made of blood itself as dark as it was. Percy being who he was knew the color of blood and the smell of it all too well. But as he looked upon the god of war he couldn't help but feel disgusted at the sight to have such an armor was almost mortal like of the god. Percy knew the gods treasured the color of gold more than any other which is why all their armor takes its color when they summon it.

"Seems like humans have worn off on you Ares, I don't remember I time when your armor was never as gold as the sun." Percy said as he stood at least 20 feet from the man who seemed to grow until he was 8 feet tall. His sword and armor growing to accommodate his size as well, which now left Ares holding a massive 8 foot broad sword.

"Indeed it has changed, I no longer think gold is the right fashion for the god of war. I think blood red is more suiting, now I can look as if I had bathed in the blood of my enemies." He said raising his arms as the huge sword seemed to hum in the air. But Percy just sneered at the god of war as his fists clenched tighter.

"Like you haven't before." He spat as the god of war let out a booming laugh as he slammed the point of the sword into the mud as the rain continued coming down.

"Indeed I remember those times very well, but I must say Perseus I didn't expect you to grow to pack such a powerful punch over the years." He said rubbing his chest as Percy remembered that Ares still only thought he could only use hand to hand combat.

"If you would like I could do it again but to your face." Percy threatened as Ares eyes narrowed.

"_Kneel_." He said in a different tone as Percy felt his chest suddenly flare in pain, but Percy kept standing as he clenched his teeth as the pain continued on. Ares simply raised an eyebrow as Percy began to walk closer to the god of war. But with each step he took the pain simply increased a tenfold, but Percy kept his mouth closed as it continued.

"Stupid brat learn your place, _kneel_." Ares said in a firmer voice as Percy stumbled but managed to catch himself as he bit into his lip the pain was so immense. But it was nothing compared to the loss of Irene when she died, or when he saw the pain in LongMu's eyes as she poured her feelings of love to me.

Ares just watched in fascination as Percy resisted the pain in his chest from the mark of ownership Ares placed on him with the hand print. So fascinated in fact he didn't move his sword as he watched Percy slowly walk towards Ares. The rain pouring faster now as it came down in sheets of ice cold rain. Lighting flashing everywhere as if yelling at Ares to stop but the god of war just smirked as Percy was about 10 feet from him.

"I guess I need to teach you once again what our relationship is or master and servant." Ares said as Percy smirked.

"You mean like how Aphrodite is the master in bed and you are the servant?" Percy said as Ares grew infuriated on the spot as the thunder seemed to laugh at him.

"_Kneel you insufferable bug_!" Ares screamed at Percy as finally Percy was forced down to one knee as Ares huffed in pure anger. Percy however still remained quiet as blood dripped down from his lips he was biting into.

"Learn your place." Ares said as Percy smirked through the massive amount of pain.

"Like you do every Saturday night when Aphrodite wants to try kinky stuff." He said as the god of war suddenly lost it as he drew his blade from the ground and ran it through Percy's chest. As he did a massive spurt of blood blew out his back as it decorated the blade an elegant red. Which washed away slowly as the rain continued, however the lighting and thunder stopped all together. The tip of the blade was stuck in the ground behind Percy as Ares let go of the blade as it kept in place.

However Percy was blinking rapidly as he starred down at the massive sword which took up a good foot of his chest. Blood pouring from the wound and out of Percy's body as his body kept reviving and reviving. It looked like Percy was trapped in a bubble doomed to repeat for all of eternity. His blood would suddenly all be sucked up into his body then all begin to flow out of the wounds and finally empty him and then it repeated again and again.

"Ouch." Percy said simply as he starred down at the blade as the lighting began too streak across the sky from horizon to horizon. The rain turned into small bits of ice as hail began to come with it. Animals in the forest began to chatter violently as wolves let off thousands of howls, fires inside the tavern turned into infernos, the ground around Percy and Ares shook slightly as well. Plants began to grow into violent shapes as well as weeds and poisons plants began to sprout around them.

But Ares paid this no mind as He looked down at Percy who was still examine the blade penetrated through him. However Percy just looked up at Ares with a look that made the god of war take a step back. His face was that of a devil in the simplest means, his eyes no longer beautifully sea green but a murky green that seemed to leach the life from someone's body. His face turned into one as hard as steal and any expression of surprise was no longer left.

This was the face of someone who could kill a million people and sleep a peaceful night for the rest of eternity. This was the face of someone who cared not for any living thing or even the land around them. This was the face of someone who sees the darkness in every light and plays in that darkness like a child in a slow stream. This was the face of Percy Jackson as he looked right into Ares fire red eyes, but the second it was there it was gone as Percy sighed.

"You're going to need to do better than this if you want to keep me down." He said as both his hands reached for the blade. The next thing shocked Ares to the core as he watched Percy grow an extremely focused face as he began to squeeze the blade. At first he was going to laugh but then he heard the metal groan in protest to the extreme pressure being applied to it. Slowly Ares watched in horror as Percy's fingers began to bend the 1 inch thick blade downwards while making finger dents in it.

In the next second the blade suddenly snapped and an eruption of light went off with a massive boom. The shockwave managed to make Ares slide a few feet in the mud as well as blow back all the rain and hail around them like a dome. But even for the god of war the light was to much as he was forced to look away from the massive light. The warmth of the explosion itself left Ares armor steaming from the water on it as well as a slightly glowing from the heat.

But as Ares looked back at the scene he saw Percy was nowhere to be seen, actually the only thing left was one slightly molten rock where he once was. Ares was in a slight state of shock still as he starred at the spot and began to laugh, a laugh of a mad man. But Ares continued on with the laugh he hear a voice clear behind him as he spun around as fast as he could only to see a confusing sight.

Standing about 20 feet away from the war god and in the opposite direction of the explosion was a perfectly okay Percy. But in his arms was a very wide eyed Aphrodite who being carried bridal style in his arms. She looked slightly shocked as well as the events of the instant of the explosion were quickly explained by Percy.

"You're a real idiot you know that." Percy said as he slowly let the still slightly shaken love goddess onto the ground. But she was still a little to shocked to notice as her arms that were looped around his neck stayed put. Percy just raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, this managed to snap her out of her stupor. She blinked a few times and quickly let go of Percy's neck as she blushed lightly. Percy however simply gave the love goddess a nod as he turned back to Ares with a face of seriousness.

"Like I said before you are an idiot, I can't believe you didn't notice Aphrodite was in the fray of the explosion the whole time." He said like Ares was a child as Ares face grew of rage once again.

"How the hell did you do that? That sword was made of the purest celestial bronze, no mortal of even god could break that." Ares said as Percy rolled his eyes, his seriousness replaced with his normal attitude.

"I tell you your girlfriend was in danger and I get a question about the sword I broke instead. Good to see you have your priorities straight there Ares." Percy said as he glanced at Aphrodite who he hadn't seen in a long time. She looked as beautiful as ever, her features flawless and completely above anything Percy had seen.

Well other than the three women he was in love with and Chaos of course. But for some reason she didn't seem to hold as much influence as she once did, he didn't know why but for some reason he wasn't in a drooling mess like he normally was. It was like she lost a certain item Percy found her attractive about.

"You have changed." Percy said in a whisper as he said as Ares seemed to think about what to say next. But this comment caught Aphrodite off guard as she looked at Percy like he was joking.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked in a slightly angry tone which made Percy smirk.

"Your aura of a once proud women is diminishing and is being replaced by something else, the last time I saw you on Olympus you held yourself like Athena did. But now…I don't know it is faint but I can sense something off." He said as Aphrodite was shocked to say the least, how did a simple mortal notice such subtitle changes that goddess was going through. Even she herself was barely noticing them and Ares didn't notice of course.

"Stop talking to my women!" Ares screamed at Percy as the human rolled his eyes as Aphrodite glared at Ares making him flinch.

"You shut up." She said pointing a finger at Ares as he flinched back as the goddess anger got the better of her. Percy then saw the once proud Aphrodite once again sprout for a minute.

"I was standing not but a few feet from you the whole time and you didn't even notice!? How in the hell does the god of war not notice someone who is within striking distance of you?" She yelled at him in anger as Ares seemed to be at a loss.

"Well you were invisible." Percy said as Ares glared at him.

"Well that just makes it worse, how in the hell does the Greek god of war not notice someone standing so close to him? Even if I was invisible he should have still noticed." She said to Percy but loud enough for Ares to hear, by this time the rain was nothing but a sprinkle and only lightly thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Well he was focused on me so give him some credit, even if he didn't notice you." Percy said with a shrug as the goddess whipped her head around as Ares flinched. Ares was not one to be afraid of the goddess but her glare, though beautiful, was something he didn't want to be on the receiving end of. Because that meant that Ares wouldn't be getting any ass for a while, and the war god did enjoy the goddess of loves ass oh so much.

"We came here to retrieve Perseus and that was it! But you know what I got instead? I got a boyfriend who doesn't know when to shut his mouth about certain topics! I got to see Odin threaten Olympus with war and everything I care for! Finally I got to see my STUPID ASS BOYFREIND skewer the very man Odin threatened you to keep your hands off of!" She screamed at him as her as aura flared around her as she turned to Percy.

"And you! I don't care if you whining about this whole marriage thing! Suck it up and stop being a little bitch about it! You might actually find they are a nice person and come to love them like I did with Hephaestus! Also thank you very much for saving me!" She continued to yell as Percy grew a confused face as Ares looked shocked Aphrodite was doing this. Percy however chose to put the whole Hephaestus loving part to the back of his mind for another day.

"Okay?" Percy responded with his hands held up as the goddess huffed inn frustration as her aura continued to blaze on. Not to say he was scarred of her but at this point any form of an argument with her would have gotten you blasted. Plus it was kind of funny seeing her act like this.

"Good! Now you come here!" She pointed at Ares as he nodded quickly and walked over to her as he shrunk down to his 6 foot 3 height. Instantly his face was met with the small hand of Aphrodite in a thunderous slap. To add effect thunder rumbled across the sky as Thor found the sound effect necessary.

"You need to treat Perseus better got it! He is the strongest mortal I have ever seen and Odin was right when he said release him! But since I know you are stubborn and you won't let him go I won't press any harder, it is your own fault! Now take me home so I can get out of these wet clothes, Percy you have one week to pack and be ready! Just meet us here at midnight." She said finally calming down.

Ares was quiet as a rock as he was in a state of shock as he held his cheek. It was not every day Aphrodite went into commander mode as Athena called it. But Ares was trying to get angry at her but he simply couldn't as he looked down at her beautifully angry face. She just huffed once and began to storm off with her head held high as she walked in puddles not caring for her clothes anymore.

"I said let's go!" Aphrodite yelled as Ares snapped out of his trance and followed the women's trail as she stomped ahead to only disappear into a flash. Percy however just stood there like an oddball as he looked at the location he last saw the gods.

"Well that was interesting." Said Loki as he stepped out of the woods in a completely soaked suit as he wiped his black hair out of his face. Percy just slowly turned the god as he slowly nodded.

"I don't think I have ever seen Aphrodite act like that before." Percy said as Loki slowly nodded.

"Maybe she is on her period?" Loki suggested as Percy just starred at the partly destroyed tavern.

"Maybe…" He said with a slow nod as Loki rolled his eyes as Percy's reaction.

"Well I don't know about you but that whole sword to the chest think kind of gave us a scare." He said as Percy laughed a little.

"Like a little explosion like that would kill me. Also I have had a sword through the chest many times, just never one that big." Percy said as Loki chuckled as Percy's comments. But then Loki got slightly serious in his tone as he talked to Percy.

"How did you move that fast anyways? Also how did you know Aphrodite was there even I didn't see her." Loki said as Percy shrugged.

"I simply pulled myself off the sword as it was about to explode then I simply preformed a simple tier 24 mana move called Light Step. Basically I can travel at a speed near light speed but only for 8 feet. My body however can barely hold up against the speed and almost fell apart when I used it Also I can only use once a week since I need to gather a special kind of light mana to use it. But basically that is how I escaped."

"However I could tell Aphrodite was there the moment she walked over to watch. With my mana sense I can sense and see the flow of mana in the air and ground that is how I saw her. Basically since gods are manaless beings they kind of look like a black featureless person when I use the mana sense. What I am saying with mana sense I saw Aphrodite walk over because she looked like a black featureless person, even if she was invisible I could see the void in the mana she was."

Loki just nodded slowly understanding the premise of the whole mana sense thing. He kind of got the idea since he was familiar with similar senses with godly magic. However as he thought about this mana sense he realized this was the perfect way to sense any god or any form of magic. If magic appeared to be a void of color then anything from magic traps to simple camouflage spells were clear as day to Percy.

"So you can basically see magic spells." Loki said as Percy glanced at him.

"Yeah…well for the most part. I can see them but I can't distinguish what type of spell it is if it is stationary. However it is easy to tell if a person is invisible since it mixes with my normal vision." He said as Loki was confused. Percy seeing this sighed and started to explain.

"Let's say I see 20 people in a crowd, but when I switch my mana sense I see 21 people. When this happens my mana vision mixes with my normal vision so I can pick out the missing person from my normal vision. Thus I can tell if there is an invisible person in a crowd or some other place." Percy explain as Loki nodded finally understanding.

"By the way you really need to lay off the brothels man." Percy said as Loki just gaped at him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Loki said as he diverted his eyes from Percy.

"Well beside that, I must say Aphrodite handled that situation very well." Loki said as Percy nodded but then stopped.

"Fuck I am getting married." He said as Loki sighed deeply.

"I think that is the least of your worries, I don't think our war goddess is going to take kindly to her man being married off." He said as Percy whipped his head towards Loki as he had a face of horror.

"Shit Freya is going to murder me." He said as he planted his head in his hands.

"Yeah she is, I will have Odin start on a speech dedicated to you while I will dig your grave." He said as Percy just chuckled.

"Well there isn't anything I can really do, even if I don't want to admit it I am Ares slave and must do as he says." Percy said in a low tone that made Loki shiver.

"Well my friend you have one week to get your stuff together, but for now got to Freya she is probably worried sick." Loki said as he waved his hand towards the woods but as he did suddenly a light came down from the sky and hit him. In that instant he was transported to Asgard but Percy was left alone as he gave a 'what the hell' look at the sky as if asking Heimdall why he left him.

"Mortal!" Screamed a new voice as the said man turned around only to be tackled to the ground. He could only cough lightly as his breath was knocked out of him, but this new air was filled with the scent of lavender and roses. He almost became entranced by the sweet smell but quickly snapped out of it as he looked down at the head full of blonde hair. Her long ears poking up through the hair but only a little as he smiled.

"You idiot." She mumbled into his chest as she pulled back as she propped herself into a sitting position on his chest. Fresh tears streaking down her face which almost seemed to glow a light gold but Percy didn't care as he reached up and lightly wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"I thought elves and war goddess didn't cry." Percy said as she gave him a weak smile and used the back of her hands to wipe some tears away.

"I-I am not crying I am simply…sweating from my eyes." She said as Percy chuckled as he didn't show any signs of moving as he looked up at the beautiful goddess.

"Sorry to worry you…I kind of have a tendency to get into trouble like this with Ares." Percy said with a shrug as Freya let out a rough and short laugh.

"Of course you do." She mumbled as she finished wiping her eyes clean which were now a light shade of red. But as she looked down at him her face hardened as Percy cringed a little waiting for her to explode.

"What in the hell is this I am hearing about you being married off?" He asked in a deadly tone as he just gave a sorry face and rubbed the back of his head.

"Can we talk about this in private?" He asked her as she looked around to find the humans inside the tavern starting to come out as they examined the scene before them.

"Sure…" She said as she pushed off Percy's chest and stood over him, as she did she reached down with a hand to help him up which he gratefully accepted. But as he stood up he sighed deeply as he looked at his now completely muddy cloak.

"We can wash it later, but for now follow me." She said holding out her hand as Percy starred at it for a second but accepted it as she began to drag him off into the woods surrounding the tavern. As they got a few hundred feet in the woods that smelled like morning dew Freya turned around and faced Percy with a look of concern on her face.

"I know you haven't told me much about your past but please at least explain to me what this is all about." She said firmly as Percy just slowly nodded.

"Well to put it simply I am a slave of the Greek god of war Ares who is currently using me as a bargaining chip with the Mayan gods. He intends to use me to secure a peace treaty between the two pantheons. This peace treaty in question however is me marrying another Mayan goddess, in a sense it just to secure relationships with the Mayans at my expense." He said with a sigh as Freya looked conflicted as she starred at Percy in shock.

"Mortal…who are you really?" Freya asked as she began to shuffle in her spot as Percy just sighed.

"You can't tell anyone okay, my real name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Athena and Prometheus. Mortal is just a person I made up and lived as for the past couple decades the only people who actually know that Mortal and Perseus Jackson are the same person are Artemis, my mother, Odin, and now you." He said as Freya looked shocked.

"S-So Perseus and Mortal are two different people?" She asked as Percy scratched his head.

"Yes and no. Yes we are two completely different identities in this world, even my slave master thinks we are two different people. But no as well being that I am still only one personality that they both share, simply the achievements and actions of the two are different. So don't worry about me changing my feelings or any way I act they will remain the same." He said with a thousand watt smile that made Freya melt on the inside but she still didn't forget what he just said.

"But what kind of feelings are they?" Asked Freya in a shy voice, Percy though swore he saw a blush on her face.

"You know stuff I like and things I hate such as, cheese love it, cabbage hate it, birthdays love them, Greek gods strongly dislike most of them, and you…" But Percy slowed down as he said you as Freya perked up at this. She just looked at Percy as he starred at her intently with his two powerful sea green eyes.

"I can't say I hate you or love you…you make me feel many things Freya which I cannot translate to words by myself. It is like you are a conundrum of the things I love to death and the things that bug me to no end." He said as Freya was blushing a little as he tried to explain himself in fear of her getting angry.

"You eat with your mouth open I hate that, your indescribable and every changing smell I love that, you constant bickering about my inability to use a sword I strongly dislike that, but most of all the way you show your affections and feelings I love that the most. Because that is what make you who you are." Percy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You love me just the way I am?" Freya asked in a very soft voice as Percy blushed a little as he looked up at the tree tops.

"Y-Yeah I do." Percy said as Freya went from her normal slightly blushing cheeks to red as a tomato, she herself just stared down at the ground as she shuffled her feet. However after that the two remained quiet and shuffled around in the uncomfortable silence as both had no clue what to say next. However far away in the great realm of Asgard the gods were basically yelling at the video they were watching of the two.

"Come on just kiss her already!" Yelled Frigg as Odin slowly turned to his wife as most hadn't heard the queen yell.

"Frigg are you okay?" Asked Odin as the queen huffed in anger.

"These two love birds really need to learn to take the advantage of the situation and what is this about Mortals real identity?" Frigg asked as Odin began to sweat a little.

"Can we talk about that another time? Something is happening." He said as Frigg narrowed her eyes but nodded as she turned back to the screen. But back at the screen the gods stopped shouting as they tried to hear what the two were trying to speak at the same time.

"Mo-Perseus-." But she was cut off as Percy tried to speak at the same time but stopped as she did the same. At this the two just began to smile then they began to laugh, slowly the laughs grew until Percy had to lean up against a tree as did Freya. After a while though the two calmed down as Percy wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I don't even see how that was funny." Freya said with a small chuckled as Percy nodded.

"Neither do I but it seemed to helps us move the conversation along." Percy said with a grin as Freya blushed. But before the awkwardness began again Percy walked over to Freya as she seemed a little scarred as Percy approached her. As he did he suddenly stopped a foot in front of her as she was in a slight state of stupor.

"Freya I want you to know something." Percy said as he reached towards her and lightly cupped her chin as Freya couldn't do anything. In Percy's vision she looked like a scarred puppy but he just smiled at her as he grew a soft face.

"Freya I have known this for a long time and I have tried to push it behind me but I cannot. This feeling has come to control me around you and when I think of you. I just want you to know that-." But he was cut off as suddenly Freya smashed her lips on his as she threw her arms around his neck. This however didn't stop Percy as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back with just as much ferocity.

The kiss itself was cheered about in the halls of Asgard as the gods continued to peep on the new couple. Frigg and Odin were smiling as their love was similar to these two once long ago, forbidden one might say. But none of the cheers reached the ears of the two as they kissed passionately in the deep forest of Scandinavia. However soon the kiss began to grow into something more as Freya's hands found Percy's hair as they gripped hungrily at it.

The same could be said for Percy's hands as they found comfort in the soft ass of Freya as they gently squeezed at it. The gods saw this as many blushed knowing what was going to happen as of now, many were interested to see what was going to happen but unfortunately the feed suddenly cut. All eyes turned to Odin as he shrugged his shoulders then all eyes turned to Loki as he whistled like he hadn't done anything.

The gods just sighed in disappointment but Odin ad Frigg just smiled at their son's antics as they retreated from the throne room to begin their own night of love. But back at the forest the scene had gotten a lot more heated as Percy was not stripped of his cloak and left in nothing but a shirt while Freya was stripped of her armor leaving her in nothing but a tank top.

"I love you." Percy said as they broke the kiss as they both panted a little. Freya however just smiled as she traced a finger in-between the gap of his rock hard abs through his shirt.

"Then make me yours, prove you will love me for the rest of eternity. Mark me Perseus Jackson, mate with me and make me scream your name to the heavens." She said in a voice laced with many seductive tones, Percy just grinned a feral grin as his inner Alpha wanted to dominate this small unclaimed Omega.

"Oh don't worry I will do better than that, I will make you scream my name so loud even Chaos will hear you." He said as he watched her pupils change to those of cat's eyes as her inner Omega merged with her current feelings. Percy could only imagine his were doing the same as the raw instinct in both of them surfaced.

"Oh I imagine you will." Freya said with a grin as she gave him a push as he fell to the soft grass as Freya quickly followed behind him.

**REVIEW WHORE POWERS ACIVATE**

**Oh man Percy and Freya are about to get it on like a pair of horny alligators, wait until next time to see just how good my lemon will be. Or I might just do a small future chapter just to mess with you I have no idea.**


	40. Percy's Plan, New Creator, Thalia Licks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"Then make me yours, prove you will love me for the rest of eternity. Mark me Perseus Jackson, mate with me and make me scream your name to the heavens." She said in a voice laced with many seductive tones, Percy just grinned a feral grin as his inner Alpha wanted to dominate this small unclaimed Omega.

"Oh don't worry I will do better than that, I will make you scream my name so loud even Chaos will hear you." He said as he watched her pupils change to those of cat's eyes as her inner Omega merged with her current feelings. Percy could only imagine his were doing the same as the raw instinct in both of them surfaced.

"Oh I imagine you will." Freya said with a grin as she gave him a push as he fell to the soft grass as Freya quickly followed behind him.

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: Somewhere over by the 1****st**** kingdom of Zeus**

**PERCY POV:**

After my little run in with the Fates I was once again following the trail of destruction that my giant 2nd age water god had made. It wasn't really hard to miss in all perspectives but still did he really have to let off a mana beam every 30 steps? As far as I could tell on the edges of his trail of destruction were massive craters in random places signaling the landing point of the beams. Nothing was left in his path to say the least as I looked upon the burning cities and forests.

It was like the big three all getting mad at each other at once and releasing natural disasters at one another. But I knew this was only a fraction of the damage Cthulhu could cause at once, I bet if he wanted to he could have cleared hundreds of miles of land. Turning them all into desolate wastelands where no one could survive. Still he seemed to be in a rush as far as I could tell thankfully he kept to the ground so I could follow him.

But as I flew after the monster I tried to absorb as much mana as I could from the surrounding area. But due to my body dissolving into nothing then coming back my body was having a hard time. So to say the least I was slowly absorbing mana but it wasn't enough to do anything with at this point. Only time would tell how much mana I need to take down the 2nd age element gods.

'This feels so much better than being cooped up all the time.' Said the very annoying dragon who hadn't shut up for nearly 2 hours. Instead of Ancalagon the black I started to call him Lagon seeing as it was easier to say.

'I swear if I had known that you would be this talkative I would have just let myself fade.' I thought to myself as I heard Lagon just laugh at me.

'Oh don't be that way, you haven't been locked up in someone else's body for the past 20 years.' He said to me as I scoffed at him.

'I haven't been a whole body for the past 20 years so shut up.' I said as he just laughed again.

'I will give you that but I must say the fates are a bunch of bitches, hate to say it but I am starting to like you and this new plan.' He said with a grumble as I had a small grin appear on my face.

'I know, I can feel how you feel. Kind of comes with absorbing you into my body.' I said as he stayed silent for a minute as I continued to fly towards Zeus's kingdom.

'I don't know if it is your feelings or mine but I am sorry for what I did to Gaia.' He said as I was slightly shocked but still I felt anger fill me a little.

'If you are so sorry then why did you kill her in the first place?' I asked him as I didn't get a response for about 30 minutes.

'Any answer I give you will not be enough to get rid of the fact I killed her, but I do know one thing. My mind was clouded when I attacked you and the earth goddess, it was like I was asleep and awake at the same time. I remember the whole fight but I don't remember having ferocity behind my attacks as if I hatted you. I don't even remember feeling anything when I fought you, it was only when you and Hecate sealed me inside your body with your special power when I started to feel in control of myself finally.'

As he told me I had a sinking feeling that he was right, after hanging out with Apollo for more years than I could count. I had developed an ability to see if a person is lying or not, but combined with my mana perception I sensed no disturbance in Lagon. He wasn't lying and I knew that which just made me sigh and think a higher darker power was at hand. Mainly the fates was my biggest guess.

'For now I will believe you but only because Gaia wouldn't want me to harbor any deadly emotions towards someone who saved my life. But don't think I will forgive you just because of that.' I said as he hummed in agreement, it was a simple low hum that suggested he understood.

'But for now I need your help in dealing with our current problem on hand, afterword's we will talk about this.' I said as he seemed to hum in agreement. As I said that I finally saw my target in sight, well mostly a giant glowing horizon that suggest a fire which surprisingly Cthulhu didn't leave in his trail of destruction.

The fire in question though was not a fire as I flew closer, no instead it was a massive man that stood about 4 times taller than the Cthulhu. That made him easily 200 meters tall which made him all the more dangerous. The only different however was that he was made completely out of lava that didn't have a spot of lava crust on his. This in turn made him glow brightly and almost like a fire giant, but he was way, way, WAY, bigger than a fire giant.

The lava he was made of was in constant motion as well making the fresh and superhot lava from his core reach the surface very quickly. This simply made he ever so more deadly as far as I could tell. But on his right was what looked like a tornado but it was easily a F5 tornado, the winds around it were blacker than night. But I caught glimpses of what looked like a wind phoenix inside it, it was about the same size as lava man as well maybe at least 50 meters bigger.

To the right of the wind phoenix was my personal sea monster the Cthulhu who we all know way too much about. However to the right of Cthulhu was a massive walking mountain. It was easily 2000 meters tall maybe even 3000 meters tall as it stood on its massive legs. Its width was at least 10 kilometers to maybe 15 kilometers wide. However it was about 100 kilometers away and at the speed it was traveling it suggest it was going to get here in about 3 hours. Though I had faced Larger, mainly Lagon who was large enough he could pick up the mountain with a hand.

However the thing that scarred me the most about it was the massive glowing light under him that seemed to be sucking up things that it walked over. I could only watch in horror as it passed slowly over an old ruined city. However as it did it began to suck up everything, I just watched as whole skyscrapers were easily sucked up into the massive hole in the bottom of the god.

"That is going to be hard to kill." I said but then I looked at the other three gods that were all restlessly hammering at a huge shielded city. The city was at least 50 kilometers in diameter and covering it was a massive dome shield. Each god however took a side as they tried to break in the massive dome but yet it still held against them. Each strike sent a massive ripple through the whole think just giving me a full persetive of how big it was.

However I knew that this barrier was not going to hold for much longer, actually I was surprised it held this long. But with the new arrival of the Cthulhu it was only getting harder for the barrier to stay up. So this was the great Kingdom of Zeus impressive to say the least, but as I starred at the battle I felt the presence of certain people inside the dome as they poured their mana into it. I just grinned at the presences people who I knew personally were rare these days.

'Are you really going up against those four gods?' Asked Lagon as I shook my head.

'No I don't possess the mana to kill any of them right now at my current level, however I do have a plan that may kill me or make the universe collapse. I have a feeling it will be both with my luck.' I said as he suddenly began loudly laughing.

'Well I am with you all the way, now tell me the plan.' He said as I smiled.

'First thing first we need to get inside that city and start the spell, I don't have any idea how long it will take to complete so we need the protection." I said as I noticed a massive storm brewing around the whole city as massive clouds swarmed the city. But with ease I flew forward at a great speed and easily entered the barrier since it was similar to the one at camp half-blood.

As I entered the shield I started towards the middle of the city, it wasn't hard to find since it was a giant tower. The tower itself was at least as tall as the old empire state building but completely white and gold. But as I came closer I could see the emergency terminals outside the building, these things were basically small glowing balls that surrounded the city. Each one about 4 feet tall with column holding it up.

But around each column was 4 or 5 people with their hands on the ball, I could feel them pouring their mana into it. My only guess was that these terminals were used to power the shield with if the mana generator couldn't keep it up by itself. In total there were about 50 terminals surrounding the tower. But as far as I could tell the people pouring their mana into them were exhausted, but I couldn't really blame them.

"Who the hell are you? I remember sending for a battalion of men and women and all I get is one man as reinforcements!" Shouted someone as I slowly landed in front of the building, as I did I looked over at who shouted as I saw a familiar face. I just grinned at the 5 foot 7 women as she came rushing over to me as I slowly folded in my wings. As I did they simply were sucked into my back, I just disregarded the feeling.

"I think they have something to do with your reinforcements not arriving." I said thrusting a thumb over to the three massive monsters hammering at the shield. But she suddenly stopped shouting profanities as she recognized my voice, she just sharply turned to me and marched forward. As she stopped in front of me her face scrunched up in thought as I grinned under my hood as I reached up and took it off.

The first reaction I got was a completely and utter astonishment as she just stared at me as I grinned at her. Her face quickly changed emotions from astonishment to anger to wonder then to complete embarrassment as I just smiled at her.

"Well I must say the little Alpha has grown into a fine women, it is good to see you squirt." I said as she completely red with embarrassment.

"Don't call me that." She whispered yelled at me as I smirked.

"What you don't like you're oh so perfect nickname? The last thing I remember was you basically flooding the bed with your love j-." But I was cut off by her rushing forward and clapping her hands over my mouth, but I just licked the palm of her hand as she reared back as she blushed.

"Don't do that." She said as I reached out and rubbed her short spiky hair as she stayed put.

"Why? I thought you loved being licked? Or do my wet bedsheets lie to me whenever you are over for a breather?" I whispered in her ear as she turned completely red but remained content as I rubbed her head.

"I-I do but this sort of talk isn't meant for our current situation." She said to me in a shy voice as I smile. It was one of the many features that came with an Alpha being dominated by another Alpha, one of those things was complete honesty to the dominating Alpha. In her case she had grown feelings for me regardless if she was claimed by me, she was stilly shy about it however.

"I guess you are right Thalia, also how are you here right now? The last time I saw you was on the streets of my city." I said as she nodded and then sighed as we got real for a minute.

"Your mother sent me, something about you being stupid?" She said as she raised an eyebrow as I just laughed hard, this earned a few peoples stares but I didn't pay attention to them.

"Oh gods…damn mom sure does know me all too well." I said as I was still chuckling. Thalia just looked at me weird as she just nodded slowly.

"Well whatever it is do it now we don't have much time left, we only have about 400 people left to keep up the barrier. But with a couple tier 20 users here we can hold out for about 2 hours maybe 3 hours at most." She said as I nodded.

"That might be enough time, but I need the tier 20 and up users to defend me at all costs." I said as she raised an eyebrow.

"The last time I saw you perform a mana move it was a tier 42 why the hell do you need the tier 20's and up to defend you?" She said as I nodded.

"I am afraid a certain divine being will not want me to do what I plan to do." I said as she just stared at me and sighed.

"Well alright but we only have a few to spare so you I can give you Nico, Jason, Luke, Katie, Beckendorf, and Leo. They are the only ones I can spare for now but if the shield is getting weak and starting to break I need them back. Go it?" She asked as she pocked my chest as I smile at her antics I simply nodded as I bent down and gave her a peck on the cheek as her face went super red and she hopped a step back.

"D-Don't d-do that!" She yelled at me and stormed away as I smirked at her.

"You always know when how to rile her up don't you?" Said a voice as I turned to see a very Goth like man floating in the air a few feet from me. He was sitting Indian style on a black circle and had his head resting on an arm that was resting on his knee.

"Of course I do, she is my Alpha is she not?" I asked him as he rolled his eyes.

"Same as always I see, but all I ask is keep the emotions in a private room." He said as he as I nodded.

"Good to see you to Nico." I said as a few chuckles were heard as I turned to see some familiar faces. You had the 6 foot 8 giant of a dark skinned man known as Beckendorf and tier 22 with earth mana, you also had both the fools Jason and Luke who were both tier 23's in light and Lighting, finally you have Katie our tier 24 plant mana expert she unlike the idiots stood a simple 5 foot 6. Leo our 5 foot 9 tier 21 fire mana was just in the back as he gave me a smile but then seemed to do start thinking about something.

"Daniel!" Katie screamed as she ran forward and engulfed me in a hug as I laughed and hugged her back.

"Daniel? What the hell are you smoking Katie? His name is Jacob." Said Jason as Katie just glared at him but gave a confused look.

"I thought his name was Perseus?" Luke said in a skittish voice as I glanced at him.

"No you're all wrong it is Hector." Beckendorf said in a booming voice as Nico raised an eyebrow at me.

"Percy why do I have a feeling you have taken on more personas than the last time I saw you?" He said as I rubbed the back of my head. At this everyone just stared at me in confusion.

"Listen long story short I lied to you all about my name when I taught you all in your schools, well the parts of me lied but still. My real name is Perseus Jackson not Daniel, not Jacob, and definitely not Hector. The main reason why was to hide my identity from the gods while I was teaching their children." I said as they all seemed to just node as I raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't surprised?" I asked them as they shook their heads.

"Your looks don't match any of the names you made up, kind of obvious." Katie said as she took a few steps back as I clicked my tongue.

"Knew I should have put more time into those names." I said as they all laughed.

"So Percy, if I can call you that, what is the plan?" Katie asked as she put her hands behind her back and put on a cute curious face.

"I need you all to simple guard me, for the time being I am going to need every second we have." I said as they all looked at one another then me.

"Okay but is there any place you need to go to pre form this?" Jason asked as I shook my head.

"Right here will do fine." I said as I lifted a leg under me then the next as I simply floated in the air as they all were surprised.

"I've never seen a platform less floating spell before." Jason said as he floated himself but you could see the winds around him holding him up. As he did the other took the same position I was in as they sat around me. To my surprise I hadn't see Leo speak at all as he simply took a seat, his face showed concentration through as he seemed to think about something.

"It isn't a spell I am simply making the mana in the air bellow me slightly denser than my body so I can sit on it. At the same time I am lowering the density of my body while keeping it together." I said as they all gaped.

"Well since we area in position let's begin. What spell are you using?" Luke asked me.

"A very dangerous one." I said as extend my arms in front of me with one over the other but with enough space in-between them to fit a basketball. As I did I began to focus closely in the middle of my hands as I slowly breathed in an out. As I did a small glowing ball the size of a half a marble formed in the middle of my hands.

"Holly shit!" Everyone yelled as they all backed up from me as they held up their hands. The reason being was this super concentrated mana I just gathered from the air around us. Just the power behind it was enough to make their skin steam.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Katie as I took a deep breath.

"This is mana in its purest form, I need a lot more for what I am planning to do as well. I just over absorbed all the mana from the air in this barrier, Jason can tell I bet." I said as I concentrated on my task to keep the ball stable.

"Y-Yeah the air feels lifeless now…almost like a desert of a sky." He said as he appeared scarred.

"Wait Percy you said you just over absorbed the mana in the air, why the hell did you do that?" Asked Nico as I sighed.

"Because I need all the mana I can get without transforming matter into pure mana at the risk of destroying the area around us. So for now I am forced to drive all the matter into lockdown by over absorbing their mana they are producing." I said.

You see lockdown is a lot like when a person overuses their mana and hits 0 on their mana bar. This causes the person to lose their ability to produce mana for at least a month. However the person can get mana again by absorbing mana from the surrounding area. But you see the matter that you absorb from is just like humans once its mana bar hits 0 it stops producing mana for a time. This time however is much longer than a humans at least 1000 years longer.

It is a lot like turning a forest full of life into a desert and waiting for it to grow back, but matter itself is made out of mana so you can go further and absorb its full essence. This turns it into pure mana but in turn destroys the matter itself. To preserve the city and the humans around me I am force to absorb the mana from the matter until it reaches lockdown then move on. Though it is only about 30% of what I could get out of the matter if I turned it into mana I still did it this way to save the people around us and in this city.

"Just how much mana do you need?" Asked Katie as I looked up at her.

"A planets worth. Preciously speaking a planet the same size of earth. If I want my plan to work I need to absorb all the mana from earth and turn it into pure mana. Only then will my plan finally work and I can stop all this." I said as they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Percy you have to be joking." Said Nico in a serious voice as I just shook my head.

"I am not joking." I said.

"But if what you are saying is correct then you are going to throw this whole world into Lockdown. Do you have any idea what that would do to this mana dependent world?" Katie nearly screamed at me as I nodded.

"Indeed I do…but if I can do this then there I can achieve the power to start this world anew. No longer will the god's tower over us with their powers, no longer will humans be subjugated to slavery under them." I said as they all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What happened to you?" Said Nico as he looked at me in disbelief.

"I learned things, things that no mortal or even god should hear. Just think about it why is all this happening in the first place?" I asked them as they all looked at me without an answer.

"The Fates is the correct answer, now tell me why would the Fates send some of the most powerful 3nd age gods in existence to attack the gods?" I asked them as they were at a loss of words, however Leo for the first time spoke.

"Because they were planning on resetting the universe. They were unhappy with what happened to they decided to destroy it all and start again." He said as I smiled.

"Looks like someone finally figured it out." I said as everyone but Leo gasped.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked him.

"Demigod dreams, I saw you and the Fates fighting." He said as everyone looked back and forth between me and Leo.

"You fought the Fates?" Beckendorf asked me as I nodded.

"Indeed I did, and I won I might add. But with their defeat it gave me access to their tools so I can restart the world without the Fates. No longer will someone be controlling this universe, no instead you will be in control of your own destiny. I plan to make a much different universe for all of us to live in. So what do you say? Want to join me in the end of the universe?" I asked them as they all chuckled.

"Only with you would I be having this conversation." Said Jason.

"I'm in, not like I got much else to do." Nico said as I smiled.

"Me to." Said Leo as Katie and Beckendorf nodded as well. We waited for a minute as we all turned out heads to Jason as he sighed.

"Fine me to. But only if you promise to reincarnate me in this new universe." He said as I smiled

"Oh don't worry I plant to reincarnate you all and everyone on this planet for a matter, I will simply take the souls of you all with me." I said as they all seemed to nod.

"Was going to die one day or another so why not today." Said Jason as everyone laughed.

"Well hurry up boss you have a whole lot more to absorb." Katie said as I nodded and closed my eyes as I slowly began to breathe in an out.

"Only 3 hours to absorb all the mana matter can produce on this planet, lets only hope." I said.

With that I entered an almost coma like state as the only task on my mind was bringing in all the mana I could get my hands on. Expanding my senses to the deepest reaches of the planet and to the highest reaches of the sky. It was like I was becoming a wave covering the planet that was slowly soaking into the core of it. It was a blissful feeling but I had a task at hand and I was planning on finishing that task today.

**CHAOS POV:**

I just watched in silence as Percy began to delicately absorb all the mana from his planet. All I could do was smile at his actions. He was truly dedicated I would give him that, but as I watched I heard a chuckled behind me as I turned to see Order.

"Smart isn't he." He said as I nodded.

"His is a Limiter so would be stupid to call him not smart." I said as Order laughed.

"Indeed it would but to think he possessed so much talent, he even want as far as absorbing Ancalagon the black into himself. Let us just hope that Morgoth doesn't find him before he finishes his task at hand." He said as I nodded but I could feel his stare in my back.

"Chaos what is wrong, you don't seem happy but yet you are what is up?" He said as I sighed.

"I am happy that he is fixing the Fates mess but I am afraid at the same time about his plans for the recreation." I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean sister?" He asked me as I stared down at the screen showing me Percy.

"Will he have enough knowledge to create a perfect universe?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"You worry too much sister I am sure he has a plan for that as well, it is simply a gut feeling but I am sure that he has a plan." He said.

"Yes but what kind of plan?" I asked him as he smiled.

"You are asking the wrong person, but if I had to guess I would say that he is going to seek out knowledge to create the universe. As well as knowledge to mold it into place and how to set it up to function without his help. But there is only one person in the known universe that has that kind of knowledge isn't there?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Me." I said as he nodded.

"Bingo, but he will also need me to gain the knowledge to control black holes and the energy flow of the universe. He is going to search for us and when he does I plan to appear before him." He said as I just stared at him.

"But he will absorb you into him to gain your knowledge." I said as he nodded.

"I would rather live in another's mind than be consumed by the darkness when the universe resets. Same goes for you Chaos would you like to live in the next universe as well?" Order asked me as I got a thinking face.

It was true if the creator is to make a new universe then then everything but themselves is destroyed in the eternal blackness that surrounds it. But if Percy is to create a new universe then I would disappear into the blackness along with everything else. To only way to save yourself was to become the creator or become one with the creator. I have absorbed things into my body as well when I created the universe each time.

However I guess absorbing the whole earth as I did with each new creation was not on Percy's list. But the knowledge I possessed about creation was something he did want, so that meant I was to be absorbed into him. But I was afraid if I were to be absorbed could I live comfortably inside Percy's mind? Or would I be thrust into a coma and live the rest of my life in darkness?

"I know what you are thinking Chaos and the answer is that Percy would let you roam free in his mind. However I am sure he would not let you take control of him, think of it as a new world for you to live in. Your consciousness staying separate from his, kind of like when I payed him a visit." He said as I smiled.

"Well it wouldn't be that bad I guess, gives me a lot of free time." I said as Order laughed.

"Just think that for now, but remember he is absorbing you and your knowledge that means each topic of the universe and every piece of knowledge you have will be placed in his library inside him. With all those books on each topic about everything you can't help read can you?" He asked as I blushed, I was known to stay in my room for weeks and read books.

"Well it doesn't sound that bad." I whispered as I turned back to the screen.

"But first he has to make it to the part of his plan he is aiming for first." Order said as he sat beside me.

"Yes he does and with the Fates out of the job I don't think there is much holding Morgoth back from attacking him." I said.

"Indeed there isn't…but let us hope he can create that singularity quick enough. Without it he won't live to see tomorrow." He said as we watched Percy concentrate on the singularity he was forming from mana.

With this all the mana in the universe would be absorbed in him and stored in his library with his ability. Then the whole universe would enter into a lockdown state but then it wouldn't stop there. No then matter would turn into mana and eventually the whole universe would become one massive mana storage for Percy to use at any time he wanted. He knew the consequences of creating this singularity and he was prepared.

He would absorb all the human souls to populate the planet along with all the current gods and goddesses of all religions. Planets, animals, and anything else he could take with him he would absorb and put in his library, each a book of its own. But then he would come to me and Order and absorb us both to obtain the knowledge to create the new universe. All this while remaining completely human the whole time, I knew I would lose my powers because magic like the mana of the universe will all go into a book of its own or books since there is so much of it.

Magic and Mana of the universe would be absorbed into him for the creation of the universe. How he would use both of them I had no clue but I knew with my knowledge and his mindset he would figure something out. But in the end Percy would create a new universe and become its new creator.

But that would only happen if he can stay alive for the next 3 hours.

**ITS LATE I AM TIRED SO I AM GOING TO MAKE IT SHORT REVIEW THE FUCK OUT OF THIS THING. (I dot enjoy nice hard and long reviews with lots of nice white comments that come flying out of them)**


	41. Jokes, Teasing, Hades Genes At Work

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

He would absorb all the human souls to populate the planet along with all the current gods and goddesses of all religions. Planets, animals, and anything else he could take with him he would absorb and put in his library, each a book of its own. But then he would come to me and Order and absorb us both to obtain the knowledge to create the new universe. All this while remaining completely human the whole time, I knew I would lose my powers because magic like the mana of the universe will all go into a book of its own or books since there is so much of it.

Magic and Mana of the universe would be absorbed into him for the creation of the universe. How he would use both of them I had no clue but I knew with my knowledge and his mindset he would figure something out. But in the end Percy would create a new universe and become its new creator.

But that would only happen if he can stay alive for the next 3 hours.

**NOW:**

**YEAR: 2018 AD **

**LOCATION: 1st kingdom of Zeus**

**PERCY POV:**

It hadn't been but 10 minutes before one of my guards decided to start up a conversation about me between them. I could only let my eyebrow scrunch up in anger as they told embarrassing stories that happened while I was teaching them. I never realized that my element parts were such…such…I can't even think of a word to explain them right now I was so angered by them. Then again they were me so I can't really complain.

"You know that I think about it I am surprised we never figured out there were multiple Percy's." Katie said as everyone starred at me.

"You're all too stupid to notice so I am not surprised." I said as I felt them all glare at me.

"Well except for Nico I am pretty sure he knew but didn't think anything of it." I said as I peeked out one eye to see everyone starring at Nico as he shrugged.

"I only knew of three of your part, I think they were Fire, Water, and Earth." He said as everyone looked at him then me.

"Long story, basically I split my body up into 9 of the mana types. But I would like to keep that to myself. In the meantime…Nico I need you to use your special ability." I said as he raised an eyebrow as everyone looked at him. It wasn't widely known what Nico's ability was so the fact I knew was surprising.

"I…am not even surprised you know about that." Nico said with a sigh as I chuckled, but as I did I felt the ball in my hands fluctuate. As it did an explosion of heat erupted from around me, this made my guards scatter instantly as I forced the ball to stop. As I did let out a heavy breath and examined the slightly glowing stones around me. I guess it was pretty hot. But after a second a cold blast of water flooded the ground cooling it.

"Damn that was hot." Said Katie examine her new tan skin from the heat of the globe. Leo on the other hand just stood there steaming, he also had the look that said 'this is how hot I am' on his face. Meanwhile Beckendorf stood there with a now blackened shirt that fell off in a pile of ash, exposing his toned body. Katie was lost in the sight of the already married man as he groaned at the loss of his shirt.

"Katie you're drooling." Said Nico as he appeared in a black flash but now his hair was all blown back and his abnormally pale skin was slightly red. Unlike Katie's that took the heat and seemed to instantly tan instead of burning.

"Oh sorry." She said wiping her mouth as both Luke and Jason laughed at her antics, both of which looked just like Nico with the hair thrown back like they were hit by an explosion.

"But I have to say Selina is one hell of a lucky girl." Katie said as Beckendorf just laughed at her.

"Indeed she is." He replied with a smirk as he flexed as everyone including Katie rolled her eyes.

"Now before that Percy you need to get that thing under control." Jason said as I nodded.

"Understood…captain." I said as Jason's eye twitched. This didn't go unnoticed by everyone as they stared at him.

"Captain?" Leo asked in a puzzled voice but it held a mocking tone as well.

"Oh don't worry about it." I said as everyone laughed lightly as Jason faced away from all of us.

"Let me guess childhood stories?" Asked Luke as I nodded.

"Yeah, Thalia likes to talk about her past after were done having sex." I said smugly as Jason just let out a bark of a fake laugh as everyone shook their heads.

"He is never going to forgive you is he." Whispered Katie as I nodded.

"If I want I can call him my step-brother." I said as she giggled Jason was still facing the other way as well.

"Well back to the topic at hand before Percy tried to blow us all up what do you need me to do?" Asked Nico as I glanced at him.

"Well besides taking that hot load of air to the face I need you revive someone for about 3 hours." I said as everyone laughed at what I just said but I found no humor in what I said. (You can say he is a little like Zoe with the Dam joke.)

"What are you guys laughing at?" I asked them as they were surprised at my question.

"You said hot load…" Said Leo as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes a hot load of air." I said back as I saw him bite his lip as he held back his laughter. All I could do was raise an eyebrow at their snickers.

"I still don't see what is so funny." I said as they all lost it as they began rolling around on the ground, even Nico had to turn away from me as he held back his laughs with his hand on his mouth. Though their fun was spoiled by my claimed Alpha.

"Okay stop laughing you're making me sick." Thalia yelled as she walked over to us as they all calmed down.

"Oh gods Thalia he had no clue." Said Leo in a fit of laughter as she raised an eyebrow and then looked over at me as I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"All I said was that they took a hot load to the face." I said as I saw her bite her lip as she tried to hide her laughter.

"Yeah well I bet Katie here has taken a few to many hot loads to many to the face." She said as every guy present all 'ooohhed' Katie as she blushed as she glared at a snickering Thalia.

"I have only hit her with one hot load so I don't see how that is to many." I said as Thalia nearly lost it as the other did, all while Katie blushed as red as a tomato.

"So that's how she made it past her senior year." Said Beckendorf as a smirk lining his lips as Katie's jaw dropped as everyone was now laughing uncontrollably as they rolled on the ground.

"I did no such thing!" Yelled Katie as she let her blushing face fall in her hands.

"Well I do remember you coming to my office after school quiet often and asking for help." I said as Thalia laughed then she spoke.

"Let me guess she had _persuade _you every time to help her?" She said as Katie was at a loss of words.

"Actually nearly every day she had to convince me to help with her work with my busy schedule most of the time it involved her bending backwards." I said as I noticed Leo was having a hard time breathing he was laughing so hard, as were most of them.

"That did not happen!" Katie yelled at the others but they ignored her.

"Yes it did all the time. I remember one day you were especially convincing since you literally got on your knees and had to suck it up and beg for my help." I said as Nico who managed to control himself spoke.

"So you're saying she had to use oral play and suck it up?" He said as I nodded. At that it took about three minutes for them all to calm down as Katie was just starring at the ground as she sat on the ground.

"I still don't see how this if funny for you guys." I said as they all shook their heads. Except for Katie who was still too embarrassed to speak.

"Well at least Katie wasn't like Thalia who basically fucked me for her grades. I even remember the grade scale, blowjob got you a D, titfuck got you a C, pussy got you a B, and a full night of fucking with everything allowed including anal and toys got you a A." I said as everyone gaped at me as they all turned their heads to Thalia who was beat red.

"I bet she had a hard time walking to class after getting an A." Leo said as Thalia glared at the elf looking boy.

"Most of the time I carried her to my class since she couldn't walk, what can I say I get a little wild sometimes." I said as Thalia started to sprint away in embarrassment.

"Are you serious about that though?" Whispered Luke who managed to stop laughing.

"Oh of course, do you really think someone like Thalia has good enough grades to pass her senior year?" I asked him as he seemed to just smile.

"So tell me what did she feel like?" He asked me.

"Tight." I said simply as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I am sure she is with that monster in-between your legs." He said let's just say after mana practice I showered naked in the locker rooms of all the schools I taught at. So it wasn't a mystery about how big I was, let's just say it led to a lot of hungry school girls trying to seduce me.

"Hey we should get back on page here." Nico said as I nodded.

"So about the revival you do know that it might not work right, and if it doesn't I am going to need a sacrifice so I don't get consumed." He said as I nodded.

"Don't worry I have something, reach into my pocket of my cloak." I said as he nodded and as he did he pulled out a mysterious silver looking coin.

"This is a Chaos coin, only seven were ever made and I believe that this should be supple payment if it backfires." I said as he nodded as he himself let out a breath, as he did his aura turned much darker as it was now visible around him. He then opened his eyes but as he did I was met with pitch blackness as he focused on me.

"Who do you wish to summon." He said as I smiled. 

"Salamander first son of Hephaestus and Kitty first daughter of Bastet." I said as he nodded as suddenly three coins appeared in front of him as he grabbed one of them.

"Chance of revival is less since you requested two." He said as I nodded.

"Then let's test the chances of death." He said as he snatched all three coins out of his hand and flicked them all up in the air. You see Nico's special ability is called Chance of life and death, with this ability he can summon the dead into their old bodies for a limited time. But the problem if all three coins end up tails then the revival is canceled and instead kills something or someone from the world of the living.

However with the Chaos coin it would be taken instead of Nico's soul since it is worth more than it. But as I watched Nico catch all three coins in one swoop he slowly opened his hands and smiled at me.

"Your luck is good." He said as suddenly the ground began to rumbled and split apart as slowly from the cracks slowly crawled two skeletons. One larger than the other also one of them had a tail made of bone. But suddenly muscle's and organs began to grown in the body as everyone watched in awe I just watched in silence. After a while though their eyes grew back and began to wander the area until they found me and stopped.

Then the skin finally came in revealing one very large black man that towered at least 6 foot 9, he had not hair or any facial hair as well. But his aura seemed to lick at your own like you were to close to a fire as I smiled at the man. He just stared at me in shock then down at himself as he slowly turned his hands around. He was wearing a simple red shirt and pants as well as he looked at the material in a funny way.

The person next to him stood at maybe a 5 foot 7 women with long black hair, her features said she was from Egypt with her copper tone skin. Her eyes though were like a cats as they stared at me in shock. She was wearing a golden shirt and blue jeans just as the man was. But the best think of all was her tail and ears both of which were lined with black fur, however I noticed the guys looking at her with heat in their cheeks. This went unnoticed by the two as they finally spoke.

"What the hell did you do this time?" They both said at the same time as I shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I said with a whistle as Beckendorf just starred at the man in curiosity as did Leo. Well I guess that happens when you find a new sibling.

"Like hell you don't the last time I you're requested our help from Elysium was…" The salamander started.

"20 years ago to fight some huge ass dragon." The Kitty finished. I just starred at the two as if I did nothing wrong as they glared at me.

"Wait I thought I was the only one who could summon people from the dead." Nico said as the two turned to the still slightly black glowing emo man.

"Yeah your funny if you think that, I just got some help from Hades is all…" I said.

"More like blackmailing him." Said Kitty as Nico raised any eyebrow.

"How does one blackmail Satan?" He asked as I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Just like one knows that he has done many kinky things to his wife while he believed it went unnoticed." I said as Nico got a grossed out face as did the others, but Kitty and Salamander just shivered.

"What kind of kinky things?" Asked one brave Leo as everyone looked at him like he just crawled out between an ogres ass.

"Oh nothing much simple bondage and many other things, one of which involves Nico's bed in his palace." I said with a smile as Nico now looked like he had found an answer to the strange smell in his room. But at the same time he had a face of complete horror which I didn't blame him for, if he knew half the things no even a quarter of the things they did. He would burn down the whole palace and then the underworld with it.

"That is gross and now back to us, what do you need?" Said Salamander.

"I need you two to protect me for three hours." I said as they glanced at one another then back at me.

"That doesn't sound too hard, but what's in it for us?" They asked as I shrugged.

"A new chance at life in a world that the fates don't control?" I suggested as Kitty just stared at me blankly like I was joking, but then my face said otherwise as she slowly turned to her husband.

"I don't see why not, but I demand that I get bigger breasts and a higher stature if I am to reborn in this new world." She said as I snickered and nodded as her husband just sighed and shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you they are perfectly fine?" He said as she just glared at him.

"I am not going to answer that because I know that if I do this conversation will lead to a fight. Eventually you will subdue me with a kiss, then proceed to fuck my brains out when we get some privacy. There is few things in this universe I cannot win against and that dick is one of them." She said as if it was a problem as Salamander just smirked as everyone just made a grossed out face.

"Now you see what I had to deal with when I was living with them." I said to Nico as he just shook his head.

"Fine I admit it was worse than I had thought but come on at least they didn't fuck on your bed." He said.

"Oh you have no clue." I said as I turned back to my now slowly growing ball of energy.

"So you two I or not?" I asked as they nodded.

"We are in." Salamander said as he turned to the other two children of Hephaestus who were still looking intently at him as Kitty skipped over to Katie. The young mana user looked scarred as the older women with cat ears, tail, and eyes examined her. I just laughed lightly as Katia seemed to pull away from the women's gaze as Kitty shuffled around her as she lifted up her arms and did other things including a slap to the butt.

"Well you are fit I will give you that but I think you need to wear a bigger bra size keeping those puppies held in so tight is bad for your back. Also it will help you quicken your movements in slashing and stabbing. Also nice ass I tell you all the daughters of Demeter get the best asses, I would kill for an ass like that." She said leaning over and starring at Katie's butt as the said women blushed and covered up her butt with her hands.

"T-Thank you I guess." She said blushing as Kitty just smiled as she wrapped her up in a hug as Katie blushed a little.

"Oh you're so cute." Kitty cooed as she kept the pour demigod wrapped up in a hug as Luke and Jason just awkwardly watched the two.

"So you're the great Salamander huh." Beckendorf with a small grunt as Salamander took the same posse as him with his arms crossed. Salamander towering over him as the two dark skinned sons of Hephaestus scanned over one another. Leo kind of looked out of place to be honest as he took the same posse as the other two but just kept glancing at one then the other.

"I am indeed, I must say I have heard rumors of you two in Elysium. Especially the elf like one, I have heard you are one of the few sons of Hephaestus who control fire apart from mana." He said as he turned his head to Leo who looked surprised, but then he blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it isn't much, just kind of a backup if mana runs out." He said as Salamander smirked, then he turned to Beckendorf.

"I have heard rumors of you as well, they call you the iron wall of death. The ability to turn your skin into iron is beyond rare for any demigod of Hephaestus. Still I must say with your mana it only adds to the durability of the metal. Tell me what metal type can you achieve with mana and your demigod ability?" He asked Beckendorf as he smirked.

"Steal." He said as Salamander smirked.

"I assume you have reached the level of blue fire as well? With mana on top of your demigod abilities." He said to Leo as he nodded.

"Well you two have inherited great traits from father I will give you that, but still you will only be second best of his sons." He said confidently as both of them frowned.

"What makes you say that?" They asked him, as Salamander just smirked as he unfolded his arms as the two curiously looked at him.

"Because I inherited both abilities." He said as his right hand caught fire that was pure white as his left hand got a silver like overcoat. Their eyes just went wide with surprise as Salamander decided to speak.

"White fire and tungsten carbide the two highest levels that your abilities can reach, all without mana." He said as their eyes went even wider.

"You're not using mana?" Asked Leo as he nodded.

"Actually they both can't use mana, they died before they could." I said as Katie who was still trapped in Kitties arms just starred at the now sad faced women.

"It is true, we do not have the ability to use mana like you guys. You could say we died pre mana use." She said, but as she spoke you could see Katie's face start getting red. Everyone just looked at her weird until they noticed Kitty's hand groping Katie's butt. Nobody said anything as Katie escaped from the groping hand as Kitty gave her a playful smirk.

"But that doesn't really matter, as of now you two are some of the most powerful demigods I have ever seen." I said as they nodded, but as they did I suddenly felt a chill in the air as I looked up at the barrier. As I did I saw a small black dot standing on the shield but made no notion to break the barrier.

"It seems my plan has been discovered." I said as everyone fallowed my gaze to the black dot where they all seemed to shiver.

"By who?" Asked Kitty as suddenly she was standing by Salamander with a serious face.

"Who do you think?" I asked her as she glanced at me.

"The one that wants that ball of pure energy in your hands." Said Nico as I nodded as they all looked up at the dark spot.

"Indeed he does, if he manages to steal this then he will use it to turn all the matter of this world into pure mana. He will literally destroy this planet and us along with it so he can use the mana to do the same thing I had in mind. But I can only imagine what kind of things he would do to Chaos if he manages to get his hands on the energy of this universe." I said as I swore I could feel him grinning.

"Well that can't be good." Said Luke as everyone nodded.

"What is he doing anyways? He is just standing there." Said Jason as everyone seemed to take notice of his actions as well.

"He is waiting, I can sense he does not possess the power to break the barrier yet. He has about an hour before they big guys weaken it enough for him to make a human sized hole to slip through. But once he does I will need you all to protect me, I will only have one hour left by the time that rolls around."

"But for that one hour I will be in a fully immobile state, I will need my full concentration in that last hour so the energy won't go haywire. I am already having a hard time controlling this much and talking to you guys." I said as they nodded.

"Anything special you need us to do?" Kitty asked as I grinned.

"Actually there is one thing you could do." I said with a grin as Salamander and Kitty met each other eyes then turned back to me.

"What would that be?" Asked Kitty in a nervous face.

"I need you to find somebody that might help us." I said as they looked at me with a confused face.

"Who?" Salamander asked as I grinned.

"Just an old friend that goes by the name of Bones." I said as Salamanders eyes lit aflame.

"I am not going near that man!" He yelled as he stormed off as everyone just stared at him. As he stopped walking through he just began to pace as all eyes turned to Kitty who held a small smile on her lips.

"What's up with him?" Asked Jason.

"Well to put it simply Bones stole Salamanders first kiss, he is the last of our original group of immortals left alive." She said with a shrug as all eyes turned to Nico as if asking him a question.

"No not all sons of Hades are Gay, it just happened to be two of them." He said in a frustrated tone.

"Well at least Bianca isn't Gay." He said as I coughed a little as he starred at me.

"Wait…oh come on!" He shouted.

"When did you find out?" He asked me as I grinned.

"About a year ago when I saw her making out with Drew behind one of the school buildings. About 2 months ago though I did see her getting all freaky with Lou Ellan in the storage shed. Let me say Hecate was not very happy Bianca took advantage of Lou after her breakup with her boyfriend." I said as Nico was at a loss for words.

"That makes three children of Hades that are gay, very nice." I said as Nico frowned.

"NOOOOO! Why dad why!" Nico yelled as I just began to laugh with everyone else, but I could think of the man watching us as his grin never left his face. I just looked up ignoring Nico's rants about why Hades only had gay children. But as I did I met Morgoth's black eyes as they starred down upon me.

"Soon child of Athena, very soon I will possess the power to kill this universe along with Chaos herself." I heard in the winds as I watched Morgoth grin and then close his eyes and wait for the barrier to weaken.

**Sorry about the late update but I have been busy with work and just don't have the time. But with college starting Monday I don't think I will have much time to update. The updates might even go to 3 weeks apart, I am sorry but that is just life.**


	42. Challenge Of The Frozen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**LAST TIME:**

"No not all sons of Hades are Gay, it just happened to be two of them." He said in a frustrated tone.

"Well at least Bianca isn't Gay." He said as I coughed a little as he starred at me.

"Wait…oh come on!" He shouted.

"When did you find out?" He asked me as I grinned.

"About a year ago when I saw her making out with Drew behind one of the school buildings. About 2 months ago though I did see her getting all freaky with Lou Ellan in the storage shed. Let me say Hecate was not very happy Bianca took advantage of Lou after her breakup with her boyfriend." I said as Nico was at a loss for words.

"That makes three children of Hades that are gay, very nice." I said as Nico frowned.

"NOOOOO! Why dad why!" Nico yelled as I just began to laugh with everyone else, but I could think of the man watching us as his grin never left his face. I just looked up ignoring Nico's rants about why Hades only had gay children. But as I did I met Morgoth's black eyes as they starred down upon me.

"Soon child of Athena, very soon I will possess the power to kill this universe along with Chaos herself." I heard in the winds as I watched Morgoth grin and then close his eyes and wait for the barrier to weaken.

**NOW:**

**YEAR 2071 BC:**

**LOCATION: Olympus**

**PERCY POV: (one week after Freya and him get it on.)**

After my faithful night with Freya I found myself longing for her touch as much as any man would to his lover. But mine was only increased trifold as my longing split into three different directions. One to Bastet the Egyptian goddess the one who almost killed me but I still love beyond any means. Her strong and powerful nature always seeming to break away as I give her a kiss, turning her into a shy loving women.

Another to the Chinese immortal LongMu the mother of dragons, her silk like skin softer than any other of my loves. But also her tea that she made just for me that soothed my wounds after training with the Monkey King. Her calm and shy attitude only seemed to be a mask to her with her now 30 meter long dragons that protected her with their lives. But with her newly granted immortality it brought along a new adventurous side to her.

Finally the last to Freya the Nordic goddess of love and war that made my soul burn with passion, her not strong attitude complete with a mischief side that came with her domain of war. Her long locks of hair that was like a waterfall that was made of gold and her long pointy ears that she loved to have nibbled on. But still the wounds were fresh in my heart as I was force to leave her in Asgard with Odin.

Her crying form that begged to accompany me but I was forced to call down Odin to hold her back. Her eyes of betrayal as I was forced to leave without her as the storm of ice and rain raged around me. My emotions controlling the mana in the environment creating the storm to resemble my heart. But Odin promised her that when the time came we would meet again, after the rising of mother earth he said.

But as of right now I sat quietly outside the throne room as I rested my head on my hands. The current meeting I was forced to leave from was currently discussing which Mayan goddess I was to marry. Due to the two pantheons meeting it was 'not meant for mortal eyes' as Zeus said, apparently the meeting between Ares and Odin didn't count.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" I heard a very familiar voice as I turned to see a very familiar face or faces.

"Frizzy? Clover? What are you two doing here?" I asked as I stood up as the two female demigods walked over to me.

"Ares isn't getting any from Aphrodite right now so we are her 'replacements'." Frizzy said with a sneer as I frowned.

"Has he…done anything to you yet?" I asked as they both shook their heads.

"No he hasn't me has been drinking more wine in a day than that shitty wine god does in a week. He has been passed out drunk by the time he gets home so he hasn't much as touched me or Clover. Anyways even if he tried to I would blast his penis right off and I am pretty sure Aphrodite would force him to spare me and Clover." She huffed in annoyance as I could see the love goddess going that.

"So why are you here?" Clover asked as I looked at the rainbow goddess daughter.

"I am being wed off for a peace treaty between the Mayans and the Greeks." I said as they both raise an eyebrow glanced at one another then back at me.

"Aren't you in a relationship already?" They asked me as it was my turn to be confused.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked them.

"The Aphrodite update of course." They said as I sputtered a laugh.

"T-The what?" I asked as I laughed a little. They both just rolled their eyes and sighed at the same time.

"The Aphrodite update, it is when the love goddess comes over to Ares little underground slave arena and shares news with us about the above world. Ares lets her do it mainly because she says it is good to keep us up with the most relevant news." She said as I swore that what she said was a joke, but her serious face said otherwise.

**(I am looking for someone to do a reading story of The True Child Of Chaos if you think you want to do it or know anybody who might PM me. Also if you think there is someone who might do a good job at it PM them about my offer. Or just mass PM them and pressure them into it so you can get the story you all deserve.)**

"Why do I have a feeling in the future there is going to be a tone of these Aphrodite updates for everyone to read?" I asked them as they shrugged.

"Oh maybe the mortals should get into it, you know call it something snazzy like a newspaper. I think if they did a huge load would be lifted off my mother's shoulders." Said Clover as me and Frizzy just looked at her funny.

"Yeah you keep that thought to yourself, I think if it does become relevant then Hermes will curse you forever for making more work for him." I said as Frizzy nodded, Hermes was one of the more lazy gods.

"Yeah kind of forgot about him." Said Clover as she seemed to rethink her idea.

"So what was this about me in a relationship?" I asked Frizzy as she looked up at me.

"Well she didn't say much but she did say that Perseus Jackson was in a relationship with a certain Nordic goddess." She said as her eyes brightened as I smirked inwardly as I thought of I idea.

"Yeah if I had a few more months with her you would be calling me dad." I said as her face showed complete horror. I knew Freya was not her mother but it was so worth messing with her.

"But I thought you were dating someone named Frey-." But I cut Clover off with a hand covering her mouth as she glared at me. I just gave her a glance then looked at the panicking Frizzy as she got the memo. She just nodded in understanding as I let go as we continued to watch Frizzy have a meltdown.

"Perseus you are needed inside." I heard as I turned away from the confused and distraught demigod to see my mother standing in the doorway of the throne room. I just nodded as I turned to the two demigoddesses and gave them a nod as well.

"I hope to see you two soon." I said as they nodded as I turned to my mother and walked up the steps to the 25 foot tall women. Over the past couple years I had noticed the gods where gaining much more power than usual. Greece was growing and soon I think the Throne room won't be big enough to hold the gods and their true forms.

"Mother." I greeted as Athena gave me a sad smile.

"So is it anyone pretty?" I asked trying to lighten the mood as we began the track to the middle of the room which was a good 100 meters away. The room had adjusted to fit an extra 5 gods, as far as I knew the Mayan gods were not like the Greek gods. They didn't not hold a council and decide things as a group for the better of their pantheon.

They were very nomadic to say the least as each god was very used to traveling across their domain and land. Very few times did they actually come together, one time was when the main Mayan city was encased in a solar eclipse. Another was when a large threat was forming and threatening to wipe out their worshipers.

So it was very rare to say the least to see their main 5 gods in one room as well as one extra that stood the same height as a human. The person or goddess as I guessed was in a black shroud was the one I was to marry as I glanced at her before my mother decided to speak to me. Her tone was one of consideration and deep thought as she spoke in a slow tone.

"Her beauty is…different from out standards. But to her people she is one of great beauty, but I will say this now she is not much of a talker." She said as I nodded slowly as Athena seemed to think of better ways to explain my fiancé. I however could only go with the flow as I kept up with the 25 foot goddess who had massive strides. For each one she took I was forced to take 5 so I was fast walking to keep up with her.

"Daughter." Zeus said as Athena greeted him with a nod as all the gods in the now oval of thrones that included the 5 Mayan gods. If it were me I would throw in a giant table in the middle of the oval but I guess that is just a mortal's perspective.

"Perseus it is good to see you." Zeus said with a tone of respect, which I had never in my life heard come from him. As I stood in my dumbfounded state I heard someone clear their throat as I glanced up at the God in their throne to my left to see Artemis. She just ushered me forward without any words as I gave her a nod and continued forward towards the middle of the oval where a chair my size was summoned.

"So this is Perseus, he is smaller than I had imagined." Said a new voice heavy with a Mayan accent as I turned to see a god with no shirt and only a leather skirt and arm braces. Though his skin did not look like skin at all, instead it was reptile like and instead of a normal head he had the head of a lizard. I was sued to animal like gods so I was not fazed as I noticed some of the other gods like Apollo was.

Around him stood the feeling of a wet air like it was going to rain, as well as I noticed a battleax by his side that seemed to spark occasionally as he shifted in his throne. I just stared at him questionably as I tried to remember his name, one of the many that Athena forced down my throat before I went on my world trip.

"I believe your name is Chac right?" I asked him as he seemed surprised as Athena beamed with pride.

"Yes I am…I am curious how you know that." He said as he reptile like tongue slithered out and tasted the air then went back in. I could almost feel Apollo and Artemis gulp at the sight as I remembered their oh so loving past with giant reptiles. Aphrodite on the other hand was more vocal at her discomfort as she said nasty.

"My mother taught me about many of the other pantheons before I traveled, you are one of the many that she mentioned. If I am right you are the god of rains, thunder, and lighting." I said as he smiled as his pointy teeth flashed in the smile. Artemis visibly shivered as she looked away. Let us be thankful that the man who resembled a giant snake but had a head full of feathers instead of hair hadn't spoken.

"Yes you are correct, might I ask who your mother is? I was taught to believe you were the first human and mortal so you should have no mother." He said as I nodded.

"Well since I am the first human I like to think that my mother is the goddess who created me and that is Athena. My father being the titan Prometheus who molded me out of the very clay that we walk on today. But my mother breathed life into me and in doing so sealed the deal with me being her son." I said like I was some extra baggage which didn't go unnoticed by the wisdom goddess as she gave me a light glare.

"I see well I must say it was only a day after you were created that our own god of mankind created our own humans. I must say we all timed that nicely didn't we, but I guess the Greeks were a day earlier than most. But that is not to say all us pantheons are a little jealous that the Greeks managed to get their hands on a Limiter of mankind." He said simply as most of the gods stiffened.

"Are you saying we shouldn't have created humans a day earlier than you?" Asked Athena in a slightly angry voice.

"I am not saying that I am simply saying that some of the other pantheons are jealous that the Limiter of mankind is Greek." He said as I cleared my throat as everyone turned to me as I spoke up.

"I actually like to think of myself as a piece of all pantheons, mankind is a main part of every pantheon whether you like it or not." I stated as they all seemed to agree even though some didn't like the fact that I was right.

"But still how does that mean you are a piece of all pantheons?" Questioned Chac as I sighed.

"I am a part of all pantheons because I was made before the pantheons started to get worshiped by humans. Once they started to get worshiped humans began to develop mental blockades to pantheons. They became unable to recognize or even feel the other pantheons gods around them, so if Athena here were to go to one of your cites they could not tell her presence apart from another human."

"However this can be overcame by the pantheon gods growing and pushing themselves onto other pantheons. This to the humans is much like one religion taking over another, their ideas melding together into one larger idea that the winning gods get to make. In a sense you can wipe out another pantheon and rewrite their beliefs, however this can be turned the other way around as well."

"Humans can force expansion by themselves and bring their gods with them. However they can even choose to incorporate the human's gods who they are invading into their own religion. This is one way humans can force gods to a new religion and adapt to it." As I spoke this seemed new to some gods and worrisome to others as I spoke.

"But that is not the main point I am speaking is it, the main reason I am part of each pantheon is because I was made before religions were born form the humans. I am in essence before the time of religion and this in turn gives me the privilege to travel freely between each pantheon. However I am not saying a normal human cannot covert religion. But in doing so they lose connection to their old god and create a new one with the new god."

"In a way you can say humans are only made to mentally worship one pantheon at a time. I however do not have that limitation and am free to believe in all religions and all pantheons freely. Thus I am part of every pantheon so you can say that to each pantheon I am their first human. But in a way I am Greek since I was born in Greece was I not?" I finished as Athena gave me a nod of approval as I grinned at her.

"I see…now that you explain it I guess you are right. But let's get off that topic and focus on the task at hand. Perseus are you ready to accept the challenge to be able to marry one of our goddess to seal this peace treaty between the Greek and Mayan pantheon?" He said as I nodded but then stopped. Challenge? What did that mean?

"Wait what do you mean Challenge?" I asked him as he looked at me confused.

"I thought he was told the expectations we had for him before he came here?" He asked as all the gods turned to Ares as he ignored their stares.

"I might have not told him, but whatever he will be fine." Ares said with a wave of his hand. Zeus just rolled his eyes at his son's lack of concern. But then again Zeus was not very fond of the immortal human, why did his idiotic son have to put that curse on him.

"Ares we will talk about this later but as of now I think Perseus is ready, all you must do is survive a year in the location of Chac choosing." Hera said as Ares had a look that he was about to get his ass chewed by his mother. I on the other hand noticed Hera's slight glare at me but then a faint blush that went unnoticed by the gods.

"Okay I don't see how that is hard." But I said that all too soon as I noticed a glint in Chac reptilian eye.

"Oh? I see that this is an easy challenge for someone as great as you. I guess I will have to step up my choice then." He said as he went to thinking as heard an exasperated sigh to see Artemis and every other female shake their head in my stupidity. I was just confused but then I realized my mistake in my wording as I tried to speak up but Chac just finished thinking before I could speak.

"Say Perseus have you ever been south?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes…" I said.

"No I mean really south past Egypt and even further for thousands of miles?" He asked as I slowly shook my head.

"Good because I have heard of a land called the Antarctica that will be perfect for this test, but as addition you must take your fiancé with you and protect her for the following 3 years." He said as I looked over to the women in black as who was sitting by the god's throne.

"If she is willing then yes I will do as you say." I said as he nodded and looked down at the women as she looked up at him. I bet they were sharing a conversation in their mind as they were quiet for a moment. As they finished up Chac nodded as he turned to me.

"She has agreed but under one condition." He said.

"What's the condition?" I asked him.

"While you are living together if you are to take advantage of her even once you will be forced to live in Antarctica for the next 10 years alone. If you are to do so then you will marry when you get back from that place while she comes back earlier." He said as I shrugged.

"I don't see why not, if I am to attack her then I should be punished. Also I have not got your name." I said as the women smiled a little under her veil, it was more of a feeling then sight itself as I saw her shift her body.

"My name is Ixtab." She said in a very quiet voice as I nodded and gave a smile as I swore I could feel her blush from here.

"Well then Perseus I will give you a day to prepare for your trip. You may ask the gods for help but anything besides jut gear and small items and you will be forced to forfeit this challenge." Chac said as I nodded.

"I presume you will prepare a pack for Ixtab as well?" I asked as he nodded.

"Good that will help." I said.

"Well then if everything is ready I will see you tomorrow around midday." I said to Ixtab as she nodded as she and her gods all seemed to flash away in a brown colored flash. As they left I could almost feel the tension leave the room as the gods all relaxed as they all turned to me.

"Just how stupid are you?" Asked Demeter as I looked up at her.

"I don't know what you mean, all I am staying is some place called Antarctica for a year." I said as she face palmed.

"You are so stupid next time ask the goddess of seasons about the placed you plan to travel, that place only has one season and that is winter. I am sorry but living there will be harder than you can possibly imagine." She said as she disappeared in a flash of light but as she did something a few feet in front of me was left behind as bent down and picked up the brown bag.

"Be grateful." I said as I read the small note attached to it as I opened it up to find nothing but a black hole and not bottom.

"Looks like Demeter either likes you or wants this peace marriage to succeed." Said a new voice as I turned to see a 21 year old Artemis peaking over my shoulder. I just turned to her with the magical bag as she looked inside it.

"Ah I see." She said as she reached inside the bag and suddenly pulled out a handful of some of the most fertile soil I had ever seen.

"Seems the goddess of seasons wants you to plant a garden in the place no man or god has planted before." She said as she put the dirt back and then pulled out a packaged of seeds as she dropped them back in.

"All I can say is use it well, it is not often Demeter helps mortals." She said as I nodded as she looked me over.

"You will need winter gear as well…I will be back in a few minutes." She said as she disappeared in a flash as I sighed. If only they knew what my body was built for at the moment they wouldn't be worrying so much.

"Well I can't say I am happy to see you gone so soon but here is a few things to help you along the way." Said a new voice as I turned to see Hephaestus with a huge bag of stuff as he set it down in front of me. It wasn't well know but me and the forge god had known each other very well during the time Irene was still alive. We had become very good business companions to say the least.

"This has all the equipment you might need to cook and just work with, hopefully they will hold up for the next 3 years." He said as if this was a new test to his tools.

"Don't worry anything made by you will make it through anything." I said as he grinned.

"I hope so Perseus." He said as he disappeared in a flash as I was left alone as Apollo walked over as he stood in front of me as he looked at the bag Hephaestus left for me. As well as the small bag that Demeter gave me which was attached to my hip.

"So this is awkward." Apollo said as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be that way, slave or not you are still the same Apollo to me. Don't even think of making me add Lord to your title or I will pull a favor you still haven't payed back yet." I said as he gulped.

"Fine whatever just be safe." He said turning to a side and wiping his nose as he suddenly dropped a small square box in my hands which was about a foot on each side.

"This has a few medicine and remedies that I pulled from that book Athena got for the Chinese gods. It has a few other things in it that you may like as well but don't use them all up at once." He said as he flashed away as I set the box down by the large bag, just in that moment a silver flash happened revealing Artemis. In her hands were two sets of clothes which appeared to be much thicker than normal clothes.

"These have proven their worth to my hunters time and time again in even the harshest winters, they should be able to take a bit of the chill off." She said as she set the two sets of clothes on the bag as I thanked her. One looked to be my size while the other seemed to be the size of a small female.

"Thank you Artemis." I said as she smiled at me.

"It is the least I can do for what you have done for my hunters, also Zoe is not very happy you are getting married." She said with a sigh as if this was preposterous for her to comprehend.

"Well she can deal with it and I leave it up to you to settle her Omega urges while I am gone." I said as she blushed hard. Then then proceeded to punch me in the shoulder hard and then flash away, leaving me to pop in my dislocated shoulder.

"Perseus." I heard my name as I turned to see the Big Three and my mother standing ready to give me one last gift.

"It is not much but it is enough we hope." Athena said as I gently took the leather water bag and small box that was small enough to maybe fit a sandwich. (Lunchbox size)

"What is it?" I asked as they all glanced at one another as my mother cleared her throat and spoke.

"The leather water bag holds a nearly infinite amount of Nectar and the box contains nearly infinite amount of ambrosia. By meaning nearly infinite I mean each day you can use only so much until it empties itself and then refills each morning after. But don't worry they do use more than what it appears they can supply on the outside in a day. I think it is 6 to 7 gallons of nectar a day and 10 to 12 pounds of ambrosia a day." Athena said as I raised an eyebrow.

"So I just eat this and burst into flame great idea." I said as Poseidon chuckled as Athena glared at the god which instantly shut him up.

"It is meant for the female, it might be impossible to obtain food in that wasteland and this might be the only thing she can eat for months. Also it can heal any injuries she obtains and any you obtain by making you die and revive into your perfect form." Athena said as I slowly nodded understanding this might be more useful than I first thought.

"Thank you all, even you Uncle Hades." I said as the word uncle slipped from my mouth as it didn't go unnoticed by the gods.

"So I am your Uncle now?" He asked as I coughed.

"Well more like Great Uncle but yeah you are." I said as he seemed to think about it.

"I prefer Uncle better." He said as he disappeared in a shadow as I guess that was a sign he didn't mind being called Uncle.

"Wait if Hades gets called Uncle then so do I." Said Poseidon as Athena rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"No way barnacle beard." She said as she started to push the god away as he started to argue with her about the name as she continued pushing him away as I was left alone with Zeus.

"Thanks for the gifts." I said as he nodded as he turned to his daughter and brother as they argued off to the side.

"I think that they were needed for you to succeed to I provided you with them. Also I am sorry but Ares refused to release you as his slave." He said with a blush as I remember the request I made so long ago.

"Oh well I guessed he wouldn't anyways but I have a plan for that." I said as I put the box in my satchel and the bag as well. Then I put Demeter's bag in my satchel along with Artemis's cloths which I barely managed to stuff inside the entrance. Thank you infinite space inside the small bag or none of the stuff I had in there would eve fit. As well as I slid on Hephaestus's bag and picked up Apollo's box as I looked up at the god.

"What kind of plan?" He asked me as I looked at my mother who was nearly yelling at Poseidon as she poked him in the chest.

"One worthy of Athena." I said as I started to walk away as my mother quickly followed by me leaving behind a Poseidon with a mysterious hand shaped red mark on his face.

**Did you skip the notice in bold above? Well go back and read it so I don't have to type it again down here. But I know since most of you skipped right over it here it is again, please contact me if you are willing to write a Reading The True Child OF Chaos okay.**

**Sorry about the late update but I have been busy with work and just don't have the time. But with college dominating most of my time I just don't have time to do anything anymore. I hope there are a few of you who understand.**


	43. Important READ!

Just so you guys and gals know I have decided to rewrite this story the reason I am doing so is because I found my old story very confusing and hard to understand. So in hopes to better the story and the readers feelings towards the story I have decided to write this again. I will still be using the same plot and everything but some of the idea and concepts will be different. This includes the slaves, some deaths, and the whole A/B/O universe that I am using.

But do not worry the story will be very similar to the old one just a lot more cleanly cut, also it would be horrible of me to erase the Cthulhu from my enemy list. I say the giant squid man stays so he does. I don't know when the first chapter will be out but when it does come out I will give my old one week before I remove it unless you all wish to keep it up. That is up to you so leave a vote in the comment section if you so desire.

Also while this whole change is happening I wish for you all to give me some ideas and imputs that you all want in the new story. Sorry but you A/B/O universe hatters are just going to keep hating since I am keeping the main concept in the story. But if you all so desire I can make one or two major changes that you all want to see happen. I don't care if it is certain people don't die or if Ares is a pet chicken instead of a god.

But I hope to keep the main idea of the story in place but this time it will start in the future then we will take a 20 or so chapter flashback then back to the future we go. No longer will the readers be forced try and remember what happened last time in the time skip. Also anyone willing to do a reading story for any of my stories hit me up with a PM and I will give you the chapters to do so.

I wish you all farewell and a good day unless you want to have a bad day then that is up to you. I can't tell you what to do so if you wish to climb the empire state building and swat at planes then give me a PM because I want to watch the news when that shit goes down.

But to all remember to leave a comment in the reviews to give me some ideas and other suggestions as of what you want to happen in the story. Also just one last comment that mana is staying but unfortunately I am limiting the tiers of mana moves to 10 since that is much easier to explain then 55.


	44. Second AN so read it

Hey everyone just wanted to let you know the rewrite of this story is out and is called **Mortality the immortal watcher **so go and read and tell me what you think. Also I like review and ideas so hit me up okay.


End file.
